


Adapting Part One

by Manga_bird



Series: Adapting [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 210,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated in 2014</p><p>Ulquiorra is trapped in the Human world by Urahara and becomes the involuntary protector of the Hougyoku. While in the Human world he neds up going to school and getting a little closer to Orihime than anyone ever expected. Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia are developing a relationship of their own. Everything's going great until a familiar Arrancar appears to steal Ulquiorra's affections and return him to Hueco Mundo where he belongs, but where does the Fourth Espada's heart truly lie? In the meantime Rangiku suffers the death of Gin, or is it? Hinamori gets back to her life as Vice Captain of Fifth Squad and develops a liking for Hisagi, but will he realise it? Hanataro has a run in with the Eleventh Squad and is saved by an unlikely young man, who quickly befriends him and helps him to grow. Ulquiorra suffers a series of strange dreams about a winged man, what will come of these?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: Captured

Ulquiorra stood in the top branches of a tree watching the rain pour, his hands in his white pockets as usual as he leaned on the trunk contemplating his actions. In the battle Soul Society had been victorious. The Espada were gone, Aizen was gone, and Ulquiorra was now alone. He knew that in Hueco Mundo there were still some of the fallen Espada, but they were nowhere near his level of skill. He was the last true Espada, something that was not going to help him survive. He had come to the human world to see the damage, but it seemed that nothing had happened. The Shinigami had been thorough in their clean up. _How long has it been since I watched the rain?_ The Espada mused as he watched the droplets fall,

"Ulquiorra-san isn't it?" A man's voice asked. The Espada looked down emotionlessly to see a fairly young human, his light blonde hair sticking out from beneath a green and white striped hat as he looked up with a warm inviting smile. _Is this human a fool?_ Ulquiorra wondered as he looked down, but in this man's light hazel eyes Ulquiorra saw intelligence, and he sensed a strong power hidden in his reiatsu,

"You are Urahara Kisuke." Ulquiorra observed as he looked down, not shifting from his comfortable position against the tree. The man below him was soaked, his dark green clothes dripping, though this certainly didn't dampen the man's spirit as he jumped up into the tree and sat on the branch at Ulquiorra's feet.

"I'm honoured to be remembered by you." The blonde replied as he looked up at the seemingly young boy. The only way of telling that he wasn't a human being was the hole in his chest just below his delicately sloping collarbone, about the size of a fist and the hollow mask that seemed more like a broken helmet with a single horn on the left side of his head, though of course his skin was also an unnatural white.

Ulquiorra looked down at the man suspiciously. Something about the way he spoke grated on his nerves and set off warning bells. Something wasn't right, and Ulquiorra was even more certain of this as Urahara held up the Hougyoku, the small black sphere safely encased in a glass looking spirit barrier, "You know what this is I take it." Urahara said as he looked into Ulquiorra's dark green eyes. The Espada nodded.

"It is the Hougyoku from which I was born, what of it?" He asked warily, feeling two more strong reiatsu closing in fast. Urahara shifted so that he faced Ulquiorra on his knees, his expression graved as he bowed down, something Ulquiorra had not expected, his curiosity keeping him from running,

"Ulquiorra-san, I think I am correct in assuming that you mean us no harm now that Aizen is gone. Is that correct?" The ex-Shinigami asked as he looked up at the white clad Espada, who nodded in reply, "Then allow me to be blunt. I require your assistance, or rather your cooperation." He continued, Ulquiorra not liking where this was going as the two approaching reiatsu stopped, hiding not too far off.

"I see. This is why your companions lie in wait." Ulquiorra observed, his eyes shifting left and right, the man before him getting to his feet, cane in hand. On his feet Urahara was actually a head taller than Ulquiorra, who had been one of the shortest Espada. Luckily it wasn't physical size that mattered in battle, and Ulquiorra was more than satisfied with his ability.

"I am afraid so, you see, you are the only one who can do this particular…job. You are also the most dangerous potential enemy we have now." Urahara explained, the boy before him not displaying his emotions outwardly. Espada had no emotions, Ulquiorra most of all. It was hard to tell what the boy was thinking as he looked off with his green eyes, his skin white as snow except for the two green tear tracks that matched his eyes and his top lip, which was black. Why the tear tracks were there Urahara couldn't guess, though he had a feeling it was linked to the boy's previous life.

"So you wish to kill me." Ulquiorra guessed as he looked at Urahara, who wore an incredulous expression, and quickly shook his head with a somewhat goofy expression that Ulquiorra found distasteful and overly human in nature,

"No-no! Nothing like that…In order to hide the Hougyoku it must be buried within someone's soul, and that soul must be encased in a Gigai…" Urahara trailed off, Ulquiorra turning his green eyes on the man before him, his body poised to jump away at any moment,

"So you do mean to kill me." He said, Urahara giving him a slightly puzzled look. "To you it may seem that you are displaying kindness, however to be trapped in a humanoid body, to be forced to live in this world with these people, it is a fate worse than death to an Espada…As a Human who chose to become a Hollow, who chose to become an Arrancar and was then chosen to become an Espada, there would be no fate worse than having my powers stripped away…to become nothing but a lowly Human…" Ulquiorra trailed off. His face showed no change, however his voice was laced with disgust, and his words had peaked Urahara's interest, and sent shivers down his spine.

"Humans do not choose to become Hollow." Urahara said firmly. Never in his life had he heard of anything so monstrous. Hollow stole human souls full of pain and regret and turned them into Hollow. No one consciously chose that fate as far as he knew, however the look in Ulquiorra's eyes said otherwise, and it disturbed Urahara to no end.

"Not many, that I grant, but the most powerful Hollow are usually the ones who chose their fate, and you would try to lower me to the level of Human trash?" Ulquiorra demanded, his voice mostly emotionless but for a slight snapping tone that told Urahara he was treading on dangerous ground.

"It's not all bad!" The shopkeeper defended quickly, "Because you have such a high power level the Gigai will not be able to hold off your power, it will just dampen it down so that you're not such a threat! And it's not as if we're doing this to punish you!" He continued to argue, the white skinned boy staring at him unblinking, "The Hougyoku must be protected, and the strongest person around is you, whether Soul Society likes it or not…Ulquiorra-san, I am begging you to help us…this should never have been created, but there is no way to destroy it…all I can do is hide it away with the strongest protector." Urahara said with a begging tone to his voice. Ulquiorra closed his eyes momentarily before opening them, the sharp green orbs piercing Urahara's gentle brown eyes.

"It is all very well for you to ask for my help, however it seems you are not giving me the option of refusal in this matter." Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly as he looked off to the right, his green eyes piercing into Yoruichi's, who was staring back steadily with her bright catlike eyes, her long purple hair flowing in the breeze. As his eyes looked left he saw the other woman, Soi Fon, the second captain of the Shinigami, her dark brown eyes boring into him.

"No, you are right about that." Urahara admitted sheepishly, the Espada looking at him emotionlessly before jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully on the ground, his hands still in his pockets as he walked away. Urahara followed him. "Where are you going?" He asked innocently as he caught up to the boy and walked at his side,

"I do not feel like fighting today, so I was hoping you would allow me to walk away." Ulquiorra replied, Urahara hiding his eyes beneath the brim of his hat guiltily as he held the Hougyoku in his hand and stopped walking, the Espada walking a few steps ahead before looking back over his shoulder with an almost disinterested expression.

"I'm afraid not Ulquiorra-san." The older looking man said apologetically as he swung his arm, aiming to put his fist into Ulquiorra's hollow chest and release the Hougyoku, which would weaken him enough to get him back to the shop and into the Gigai, but the boy had already disappeared from his side using Sonido. This was the Hollow version of Shunpo, a fast running technique, and it seemed that only the Arrancar had mastered it. Urahara turned to the tree that he knew Yoruichi was in and nodded solemnly.

At that nod Yoruichi disappeared from her tree, Soi Fon following her lead, both of them chasing down the young Espada, whom they knew was unable to leave their world as long as he was in the park area, courtesy of Soul Society. They had blocked the area, making it impossible to shift between dimensions, and since they saw the boy running they assumed it was working as they caught up to him,

"Yo!" Yoruichi greeted as she reached Ulquiorra's side, his eyes widening an imperceptible amount in surprise as Soi Fon reached his other side, "You didn't think you'd outrun the Goddess of Flash did you?" Yoruichi added with a grin, the boy jumping away. Yoruichi watched as he flipped up and over, landing in the air on his feet as if he were standing on a surface. "Soi Fon!" Yoruichi shouted, the dark haired girl nodding in response as she jumped, her bound hair whipping out behind her in two white tails as she flew up to Ulquiorra, who blocked her attack with ease sending her hurtling back to the ground roughly. Yoruichi was already in the air behind him, but to her surprise her kick wasn't blocked, it was caught and thrown aside with disinterest. Yoruichi managed to catch her balance as she hit the ground, standing up beside Urahara with a troubled expression,

"It appears we'll need help." Urahara observed as he snapped his fan shut and turned to his three companions, who nodded their compliance. Tessai went first, trying one of his strongest binding spells, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance. In the few seconds that he was frozen in place, held fast by black chains of spiritual energy, he was struck hard in the face by an oversized iron rod, courtesy of the red headed boy, Jinta. However by the time Ururu came to attack Ulquiorra had broken the binding spell, catching the small girl by the neck as she attempted to attack him using martial arts as opposed to her heavy cannon.

"Ururu!" Jinta cried, watching in horror as the small girl choked in the grasp of the Espada, his eyes cold and disinterested as he examined her, her small hands prying at his larger one, her grey eyes watering as she tried to breathe,

"Stronger than the average human…interesting." Ulquiorra observed, looking down to see Yoruichi coming at him again. His solution was simply to throw the small girl in his grasp at her, both females falling to the ground as Yoruichi caught the small girl and landed lightly. Yoruichi jumped at him again, managing to get a hold on his white coat, glaring at him dangerously,

"You bastard!" She hissed, Ulquiorra giving her an emotionless stare as he pulled her hand away effortlessly,

"How illogical. You attack me without provocation but are angered when your companions get hurt…what a human reaction." Ulquiorra observed, throwing the young woman off, the small girl from before, Ururu he believed her name was, flying at him with unnatural speed. His hand easily stopped her small fist. Closing his palm over her smaller hand tightly he could feel the bones shift and break. "I suggest you stay back." The boy said before throwing her at Urahara, who caught her effortlessly and handed her to Tessai,

"My apologies Ururu, I shouldn't have gotten you involved with such a strong opponent." He apologised regretfully at he looked up at the young boy, who was now fending off Soi Fon admirably as she tried to poison him with her Suzumebachi, "Soi Fon! No poison, we need him alive!" Urahara reminded, the young woman reverting the claw-like weapon on her hand back to the form of a katana. As he watched Ulquiorra he saw what he was looking for. The boy was slowly, very slowly, wearing down. "Yoruichi! Keep at it!" Urahara shouted, the cat-like woman nodding that she had noticed it too.

"I tire of this." Ulquiorra sighed as he raised his hand, a ball of green Cero appearing, his eyes disinterested as he looked at Soi Fon, whose eyes widened as he released the attack, the woman screaming in agony as she fell to the ground. Tessai hurried to the woman's side and checked her, nodding to Urahara. She was unconscious but alive.

"I suppose it's time that I too…" Urahara said under his breath as he jumped into the air, his cane transforming into a delicate katana. He swung the sword, sending a strong bolt of red lightening into Ulquiorra's chest, the young boy blocking it, but being pushed further across the sky, where he received a kick to the back of his head from Yoruichi.

Blood was already running down the side of his face from Jinta's earlier attack, his left eye closed to stop the blood flowing into it, _a weakness!_ Urahara observed, feinting to the right and disappearing to the left. The boy turned his head too late as Urahara knocked him hard in the face, sending him flying into Yoruichi, who kicked the half helmet looking part of his head that was all that remained of his hollow mask. Ulquiorra fell to the ground and stood up quickly, jumping aside as Jinta's metal bat-like pole came swinging down, crushing the ground he had been lying on moments before.

"Tessai!" The boy shouted, the large muscular man nodding as he performed his strongest binding spell. Ulquiorra found himself trapped with what felt like a hundred swords through his body. The pain distracted him long enough for Jinta to give him another sound whack to the head, the hollow mask chipping at the impact. Jinta landed before Ulquiorra and looked up into his dark green eyes, frozen in place by the lack of emotion. He had expected to see anger, perhaps even fear, but the hollowness of the boy's eyes sent shivers running up and down his spine.

"Jinta! Look out!" A new voice cried, the red haired boy turning to find himself in Renji's strong grasp, safely tucked against his firm chest as a ball of Cero scorched the ground that he had been standing on moments before. The young Shinigami put the boy down and turned with a glare to Ulquiorra, his Zanpakuto pointed at him, "You'd kill a child?" Renji demanded, his dark eyes glaring at the Espada before him,

"Only if they see fit to attack me first." The Arrancar replied tonelessly, the lack of emotion making Renji grit his teeth angrily as he gripped his sword, "Howl Zabimaru!" The Shinigami cried, his katana transforming into a large sword with spikes down one side, the sections coming apart and stretching like a grotesque whip as he swung at Ulquiorra. The arrancar caught the blade bare handed and tossed it aside with disinterest, holding up his other arm to block the kick Yoruichi sent his way.

"Ururu no!" Urahara shouted as the small girl ran forward, using her other fist to try to punch Ulquiorra as if she was possessed. The Espada caught the small fist easily and held her up to eye level,

"I warned you earlier, human. I will not be so merciful again." He said emotionlessly as he gripped her small fist in his hand, the small girl crying out as he slowly crushed her hand. Her grey tearful eyes looked up at him painfully, the fear registering as she looked into his hollow eyes,

"You bastard!" Renji shouted as he swung his sword again, the Arrancar holding the small girl before him as a deterrent, "Shit!" Renji cursed as he pulled back, the sword veering off and coming back to him.

"Curious. Your friends seem reluctant to sacrifice you." Ulquiorra said to the small terrified girl, his eyes not cruel in the least, and his words lacking the malice she would usually expect from a Hollow. To her it seemed that Hollow, in his case, was meant in the literal sense. His heart was hollow and empty. Ururu reached out her other small broken hand to touch the tear tracks on his face. They alone seemed to speak of some long forgotten pain. "Do not touch me woman." Ulquiorra said firmly as he tossed the girl aside, watching as she tumbled across the hard ground roughly.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted, his sword changing into a huge snake that could break into segments, held together by his glowing red reiatsu, a thick red main that matched the colour of Renji's hair surrounding the snake head. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young Shinigami, baboon skin armour appearing across Renji's shoulder and down his arm to the handle of his soul slayer. "You'll pay for that!" He swore,

"We shall see." Ulquiorra replied tonelessly as Renji whipped the snake in his direction, the jaws open wide to display rows of sharp teeth. Ulquiorra sighed as he returned his hands to his pockets and stepped to the side, watching the snake fly by with disinterest. "Your attacks are slow…" He observed as the snake head turned to come back at him, a simple jump carrying him out of harm's way. He looked down with disinterest, taking the opportunity to wipe the blood from his left eye as the snake looked up at him, a red ball of reiatsu forming in its mouth ready to be fired.

"Where are you looking?" Yoruichi demanded as she grabbed his shoulder from behind, her legs swiftly wrapping around his neck, choking him as she tightened her grip, "Okay! Renji!" She shouted, the red head nodding in reply as she threw Ulquiorra down towards the snake. The Espada was unable to do anything to stop himself from falling into the released reiatsu blast, bracing himself against the energy burning his skin. Opening his green eyes within the red stream he put his foot out and jumped away, using the snake's jaw for leverage. _If I hadn't opened my eyes then…_ Ulquiorra thought, not relishing the idea that the Shinigami's soul slayer had almost had the opportunity to bite him, which would have wounded him, perhaps enough for them to carry out their plan. _I have to get away from here._

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave just yet." Urahara said with a smile as he landed in front of Ulquiorra, examining him quickly, _good, he's taken some damage, that will certainly make this easier…_ He thought as he noticed the way Ulquiorra winced slightly as he moved his shoulder, usually unwilling to show any expression on his face. Urahara swung his sword, aiming for Ulquiorra's injured shoulder, quite impressed by the boy's reflexes and resolve as he grabbed the blade with his injured arm, blood running down his shoulder from the cut. "Sorry about this." Urahara added, punching forward with the Hougyoku in his fist, Ulquiorra's eyes widening as he did the only thing he could. He allowed himself to fall backwards, hoping Urahara missed, which he did, his fist grazing across Ulquiorra's chest sending shivers down his spine. Before Urahara could recover Ulquiorra was on his feet two meters away panting and holding his shoulder, his eyes still wide, "It seems that you were fortunate this time, but next time you will not be so lucky." Urahara warned, Ulquiorra getting to his feet and running in the opposite direction as fast as he could, his eyes wide as Yoruichi appeared at his side, her expression strangely serious,

"You're slowing down Espada." She said, Ulquiorra realising that she was right, his energy levels were too low to keep this up. _The edge of the barrier is close…I should be able to open a portal soon…_ He thought in determination as he looked ahead, his mind going to Hueco Mundo, the endless desert and cold moon that awaited him upon his return, but something holding him back. _Ridiculous, I will not be distracted!_ He thought firmly, pushing himself on. Yoruichi had not been oblivious to his distraction either, and took this opportunity to force him from his path with a firm punch to his injured shoulder. The boy tumbled across the ground and landed in a crouch a few feet away clutching his bleeding shoulder with a visible grimace that made him seem much more human.

"Hey!" Renji's voice shouted as Ulquiorra got to his feet again, sprinting for the edge of the barrier. Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder, Zabimaru flying at him with its snake jaws wide,

"Yoruichi! Stop him!" Urahara shouted urgently as Ulquiorra reached the edge, feeling something change as he crossed the Shinigami barrier. Snapping his fingers he opened a portal to Hueco Mundo, the dry heated breeze of the world beyond filling his senses.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoruichi cried in determination as she dived at him, grabbing his waist and pulling him with her away from the portal. _No!_ he cried inwardly as he hit the ground roughly, Yoruichi straddling his hips and holding down his struggling arms as best she could,

"Release me!" Ulquiorra ordered as he looked up at her, his eyes still empty as he struggled against her hold, the dark skinned woman holding on for all she was worth, gritting her teeth against his impossible strength. Despite trying her best she could slowly feel him writhing free of her grip,

"Renji! Tessai! Help me hold him!" Yoruichi shouted desperately, the two men hurrying over to restrain the boy. Tessai grabbed his legs roughly, pinning him down as hard as he could while Renji took one of his arms and Yoruichi the other. Ulquiorra struggled desperately against his captors, turning his head to Renji,

"Kill me!" He said almost imploringly, Renji's eyes widening in surprise at the boys words, "Kill me damnit!" He shouted, his haunting green eyes shifting to Urahara, who was calmly walking over, Ulquiorra's struggles getting more desperate at the man's approach,

"No Renji-kun, we can't kill him." Urahara said tonelessly as the young Shinigami opened his mouth to ask the question. Ulquiorra took on a frantic look, one almost tinged with fear as Urahara knelt down beside him. "We need Ulquiorra to do this, he is the only one who can." The ex-Shinigami added as he looked down at Ulquiorra, whose face held as much emotion as Urahara had ever seen, his green eyes wide with fear as he tried to break free. Urahara lowered his head to hide his eyes guiltily, one of his hands shooting out, but rather than hitting the boy's face his hand stopped just above Ulquiorra's eyes, the boy stopping his struggles as his vision was obscured.

"Are you sure about this?" Renji asked quietly as Ulquiorra stopped struggling beneath him, the arm he was holding shaking in fear as the boy began taking loud deep breaths, his fingers clawing the ground. Urahara merely nodded as he held back his fist with the Hougyoku in it, looking at the quivering beside him.

"Gomenasai." Was all Urahara said before plunging his fist into the Espada's firm chest, Ulquiorra crying out in agony and writhing in his captors' grasp. Urahara released the Hougyoku and withdrew his hand, "Alright get back!" He ordered, watching his three friends release the boy and jump back, looking on in a mixture of horror and pity as Ulquiorra screamed and clutched at his chest desperately. The hole where Urahara's fist went in was already closed up as he clawed as his chest, his body jerking spasmodically.

Urahara grabbed the boy and pulled him into his embrace, holding him tightly and stroking his black hair, whispering assurances as Ulquiorra reached up and gripped his open khaki green haori jacket. Ulquiorra's green eyes streamed tears, real tears, until suddenly he went limp, his green eyes losing their light and going dull, blood still dripping from his wounds and mouth from his earlier fight.

"Is he dead?" Renji asked in shock as he looked down at the Arrancar, but Urahara shook his head as he got to his feet, bringing Ulquiorra's unconscious form with him.

"The Hougyoku won't kill him. That pain he experienced was the Hougyoku binding to his soul. It wouldn't have hurt had he been put into the Gigai with the Hougyoku already inside as Kuchiki-san was…Tessai, please carry Ulquiorra back to the shop. I shall place him in the Gigai upon my return." Urahara said, handing the lifeless form of Ulquiorra to his large muscular companion, who quickly walked away, Jinta and Ururu following. "Renji-kun, Yoruichi-san, I thank you for your help in this matter, and please thank Soi Fon when she awakens. Arigatou." He thanked as he turned to his two Shinigami friends with a bow.

"What? You expected us to let you handle this on your own?" Yoruichi teased, Urahara giving her a tired smile in return. It had been a long night, and he feared that this was only the beginning of their troubles.

"Well, I'd better be getting back. Kuchiki-taicho will be wondering where I am." Renji said after a few moments of silence, "Don't worry, I'll take Soi Fon-taicho to the Fourth Squad medical bay." He added as he leaned down and hefted the petite woman over his shoulder gently, trying to be as respectful with her unconscious form as possible.

"Thanks Renji." Yoruichi called as the redhead opened a door to Soul Society, waving over his shoulder as he stepped through, a black hell butterfly fluttering around him almost curiously. The pair left behind watched the redhead disappear into the light of the doorway, the traditional sliding doors shutting behind him before fading away.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Yoruichi asked as she and Urahara slowly made their way back to the shop, deciding to walk in the gentle breeze. It was very mild for a winter's night. Urahara looked up at one of the many leafless trees with a deep sigh,

"I believe so. It was the only way that he would be allowed to continue living peacefully, though I was surprised Soul Society agreed so easily. I suppose I have you and Soi Fon to thank for that, arigato." He thanked as they continued walking, Yoruichi wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand and looking at it in disinterest,

"It wasn't easy believe me, but Yamamoto Sou-taicho realised it was the best option without stirring up another potential war." The cat-like woman replied, her long time companion nodding his head in agreement as he walked beside her somewhat solemnly. "Don't worry, he'll come round eventually, he's a bright kid." Yoruichi assured, knowing Urahara was preoccupied with thoughts of Ulquiorra.

"I fear I crossed a boundary today, forcing a fate upon him like that…I truly am a terrible person." The shop keeper said, pulling his hat down over his eyes, Yoruichi sighing as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. If there was one thing she hated it was a moping Kisuke.

"Hey, Kisuke…" She said quietly, the older man pulling himself out of his thoughts to look at the beautiful woman walking at his side, her purple bangs shielding her amber eyes from view. "Cheer up!" She ordered, throwing a punch at his arm, which he blocked with a smile, catching her hand in his with surprising gentleness.

"You never change Yoruichi." He said warmly, glad that she was at his side again. During his early exile, when she had still been in Soul Society, he had missed her cheerful carefree presence, though of course he wasn't lonely. There was Tessai, and then Jinta and Ururu had fallen into his life, but they could never replace Yoruichi. No one could.

"Let's get drunk." She retorted with a grin,

"Hm, now you sound like Matsumoto-san." Urahara mused as he led the way towards the shop, Yoruichi grinning as she walked just behind him.


	2. The Beginnings of Love, and the End of a Dream

Orihime jolted awake in her bed and looked around the main living area, the small table just a few feet away from her and the kitchen just visible in the room opposite. Everything was quiet. _What was that feeling? It felt like Ulquiorra's reiatsu…_ she thought, shivers running down her spine at the thought. _No, he can't be, he wouldn't come to the real world, even if he is still alive…it would be asking for Soul Society's wrath…S_ he thought unconvincingly, but even now, though it was weak, she could still feel it. The reiatsu of her ex-captor. She heard a knock on her door and almost jumped out of her skin, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked towards the locked and bolted door,

"Hey! Inoue!" A male voice called loudly as he pounded on the door. With a blush Orihime got to her feet and headed for the door in her pink pyjamas, opening it a crack to see her saviour,

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelped in surprise, the blush spreading across her cheeks, but her joy was short lived as she noticed another familiar reiatsu. _Of course, Rukia-san lives with him, of course they came together…_ She thought a little disappointed as she smiled at the young Shinigami hovering at the orange haired boy's side, "Kuchiki-san, what brings the two of you here?" She asked somewhat awkwardly.

"We felt Ulquiorra close by. He didn't come here did he?" Ichigo asked, his eyes and voice full of concern for his friend, Rukia's dark cobalt eyes also worried as they both looked at the ginger haired girl,

"No, he hasn't been here…so it wasn't a dream…" She thought aloud as she looked up at the night sky, the darkness gradually turning grey as the dawn began to break. At the sound of footsteps on the cement stairs the trio at the door turned to see two more teens gasping for breath. The first was a slim dark haired boy with glasses wearing white, doubled over at the waist as he caught his breath,

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime observed as the young man looked up at her. The second was a larger boy, taller and broader with strong muscles but gentle hazel eyes mostly hidden by his dark hair, "Sado-kun…you too?" She said questioningly, both of them nodding, "Ah, arigatou! You didn't have to come all this way…" She insisted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Of course we did, we're friends aren't we?" Ichigo insisted with a warm smile, the others nodding in agreement. Rukia smiled before hopping lightly onto the rail, ready to jump away from the apartment.

"You three stay here and look after Orihime. I'll scout out the area and try to find him…I can still feel it…" She said almost to herself as her dark eyes darted across the horizon, the reiatsu coming from a familiar direction. She turned in surprise as a figure dressed in black appeared at her side, the flash of orange telling her it was Ichigo,

"I'm coming with you. Ishida, Sado, look after Inoue." The young Vizard ordered, the two newcomers nodding their agreement as they walked over to Orihime, who did a good job of hiding her disappointment and jealousy as Ichigo hopped onto the railing beside Rukia and looked down at her with a smile, "Let's go, Rukia." He said, the Shinigami nodding before they both jumped from the railing and gradually disappeared from sight as they jumped from roof to roof.

"Don't worry Inoue, I'm sure they'll be fine." Ishida said assuringly, misreading her disappointment as worry. Orihime forced a smile and nodded as she stepped aside,

"Of course…please come in, I'll make some tea." The red head said with false cheerfulness as she allowed her two friends into her apartment, _what am I thinking? Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san, my friends, have just gone into danger and all I can worry about is how they feel for each other!_ Orihime scolded inwardly as she walked into her small kitchen and filled the kettle, looking through the window at the dawning sky.

* * *

"Why did you come with me?" Rukia asked as they used Shunpo to move quickly across the rooftops, one of Rukia's hands delicately clutching the hilt of her soul slayer while the other pumped back and forth, the loose sleeves and legs of her black hakama whipping out behind her in the breeze.

"It's Ulquiorra you're trying to find remember? He's stronger than all of the captains in Soul Society! You thought I'd let you go alone?" Ichigo replied breathlessly as he ran alongside her, his hazel eyes looking incredulously at his Shinigami friend, who looked at him with warm eyes,

"I never said I would attack him." Rukia pointed out, the Vizard ignoring her point stubbornly as they came upon Urahara's shop and stopped on a nearby rooftop looking down, Rukia frowning in concern,

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo wondered aloud, his hand reaching to the hilt of the large sword on his back, Rukia holding her arm out with a flutter of cloth on the breeze.

"If he's here it is by Urahara's consent…He's not so weak that he would give up without a fight, and the shop is undamaged." Rukia pointed out, Ichigo nodding his agreement as he pulled his hand away. He followed Rukia as she hopped down from the roof and into the front yard of Urahara's store, both of them walking towards the small wooden shop, surprised by Jinta and Ururu's absence from the front of the store.

"Should we knock or something?" Ichigo asked as they reached the sliding door to the shop. They had never come to the store and not been greeted by someone, even Urahara himself was usually alert when people came onto his property, so if Tessai or the children failed to encounter guests he would be there himself.

"What if something did happen?" Rukia asked, Ichigo's jaw tightening. He didn't even want to think about that. Urahara had trained him mercilessly and given him strength and guidance on various occasions. It was unbelievable and unacceptable that something could have happened to him. "We're going in." Rukia decided as her hand rested on the frame of the door, ready to slide it open. Ichigo looked down at his petite companion and gave her a nod, the door sliding back at her gentle pull to reveal a small sweet shop. Rukia was the first to step inside, leading the way through the stands to the back of the shop, where Urahara and his live-in companions stayed. Ichigo watched Rukia walk through the doorway behind the counter that led to the back room, running after her as he heard his companion's cry.

"Rukia!" He shouted in alarm, his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu, his other hand resting on the doorframe as he looked into the small living area. On the floor Rukia was sprawled over Urahara and Yoruichi, who were howling drunkenly as if it were the most hilarious thing of the century. The two kids were sitting in the corner, Jinta rolling his eyes as he attempted to bandage Ururu's right hand, the small girl wincing periodically. Tessai was conspicuous by his absence.

"Kurosaki-kun! Sit down! Have a drink!" The shopkeeper invited enthusiastically as the teen looked around. His perception wasn't as strong as Rukia's, but he knew Ulquiorra was close. Rukia gave a nod as he looked at her. She could feel it too.

"Where is he?" Ichigo demanded, his hand still resting on Zangetsu's hilt as he looked at the older man suspiciously, yelping as he was pulled roughly to the floor. Looking up from where he fell he saw Yoruichi, the guilty party.

"Ichigo! Long time no see! Here!" She said drunkenly as she forced a small drinking bowl into his hand, the smell of sake strong in the small room. With a sigh he looked at the purple haired woman, holding the bowl on his knee as he crossed his legs and she handed one to Rukia, who perched on her knees, her hands delicately cradling the small white bowl,

"Yoruichi, you can stop pretending. I know you're not really drunk." The Vizard said, Yoruichi losing her drunken persona with a grin as she downed another bowl and added it to the stack at her side, which was almost up to her shoulder,

"How could you tell?" She asked,

"It would take at least three times that much to get to you." Ichigo declared, his eyes shifting to Urahara, "I don't doubt he's drunk though." The teen admitted as Urahara giggled behind his fan and rocked from side to side, Rukia nodding her agreement.

"I had a feeling you'd come." The goddess of flash began as she poured herself another bowl and sipped at it, Ichigo and Rukia looking at her in shock, her orange jumper pooled on the floor at her side, leaving her in a tight black roll neck top.

"You mean…" Ichigo began, Yoruichi cutting him off as she rose her hand faster than his eye could follow,

"Hai, he's here." She replied simply as she took a sip from her small bowl of sake,

"But!" Rukia objected, stopping as Yoruichi held her hand up again, her amber eyes demanding silence.

"We know, but he's doing a job for us…" Yoruichi began as she sipped at her sake, waiting until she had the couple's full attention before she began. "It was decided, and approved, that the only way to protect the Hougyoku was to hide it within an especially powerful soul, a soul who would still be able to protect it even with the power drain. Obviously it would have been a problem for Soul Society to lose any of its captains at the moment, though Hitsugaya-taicho volunteered. To lose a captain at a time when Hueco Mundo has so much power would be a mistake. The greatest threat in Hueco Mundo, you can guess, was Ulquiorra. He could have taken on any number of our captains and survived…" She began, Ichigo catching some of her words, something in his gut stirring, a familiar feeling where Soul Society and their decisions were concerned he had noticed.

"'Could have?'" He asked suspiciously, Yoruichi giving him a proud yet bitter look,

"You catch on quickly Ichigo…hai, Ulquiorra 'could' have wiped out all of the captains. He was the biggest threat to Soul Society at this time, and so it was decided that we would ask him to take responsibility for the Hougyoku." She continued as she looked into her half empty bowl, aware of the two burning gazes looking at her, especially Rukia, who had experienced this treachery before.

"He didn't agree to it did he." Rukia stated, not even phrasing it as a question. She had felt his reiatsu flare as he fought. Yoruichi shook her head as she looked at her bowl, guilt stirring in her gut at the memory of Ulquiorra's shaking form beneath her and his screams of agony as Urahara tried to calm him.

"It was decided by Yamamoto Sou-taicho that if he refused to do it voluntarily we were to use any force we deemed necessary to implant the Hougyoku by force." She revealed, Ichigo punching the tatami flooring, his fist going straight through the wood beneath. He ignored the searing pain of the cuts as he reined in his fury, trying not to direct it at Yoruichi.

"So you thought it would be okay to use him like you used Rukia?" Ichigo demanded, his hazel eyes burning with fury. Ulquiorra wasn't one of his favourite people. They had been on opposite sides in a war, Ulquiorra had captured and tricked one of his friends, he had also fought mercilessly, but no matter what he thought of the Espada he didn't think he deserved this fate.

"So he's lost his powers? And he's going to become human eventually?" Rukia asked, one of her hands sliding across the floor to Ichigo's hakama, her hand tugging the black material gently as a subtle hint that he should calm down. Yoruichi uncrossed her legs and laid them out in front of her, leaning back on one hand,

"Unfortunately no. He had far too much power to put a stopper in it. Even now he's more than strong enough to take on three captains and survive. That's as low as the Hougyoku could get it, and the Gigai that Urahara and Kurotsuchi-taicho made is resistant to the aging process, much like any Shinigami Gigai." Yoruichi replied, Rukia nodding her understanding calmly as Ichigo looked on in disbelief,

"How are you accepting this?" He asked, Rukia's dark orbs turning their attention to him with a look of understanding, "He's trapped in our world, he can never go home…" Ichigo said, thinking of Rukia when she was trapped in the human world. She had friends like Renji and her brother Byakuya, she must have missed them, even though she had friends in the human world.

"I know what you're thinking Ichigo, but Hollows are different. They have none of the closeness and family links that we Shinigami have. They are all out for themselves." Rukia replied to the look in his eyes, the ginger haired boy looking troubled by her disdainful tone. Ichigo doubted this since his trip to Hueco Mundo, and was pretty sure Rukia did too, but pretending that it didn't affect Ulquiorra made it easier to ignore what Soul Society had done to him.

"Wasn't it a bit dumb to put the Hougyoku in one of them then?" Ichigo asked as he shifted his gaze to Yoruichi, who shook her head, her purple ponytail swishing over her shoulder in the process.

"Ulquiorra lost interest in conquering the human world, at least since Aizen was killed, but even if he did want to use the Hougyoku he would have to remove it from his body, and the only methods are secret. We have also taken away his ability to open a doorway to Hueco Mundo, so there's no chance of him escaping that way without the information he needs to open one manually the way we do. As well as that there is the point that if the Hollows find out where the Hougyoku is then Ulquiorra is the strongest one among us, so he's the most likely candidate to protect it successfully." Yoruichi replied systematically. Ichigo could tell it was something she had gone over a lot in the past few weeks, or however long it took to think up this plan.

"Yoruichi…was it the right thing to do?" Ichigo asked. He knew how he'd feel if he was forced to change his life, to have his powers drained and then have a huge responsibility forced on him. Yoruichi sighed as she finished off her bowl of sake,

"It isn't a case of it being the right choice. It was the only choice. No one could have killed Ulquiorra, not if he had unleashed his full powers, which for some reason he never did, but that threat couldn't be left at large." She replied firmly, Rukia nodding her agreement, however much she disagreed with the methods. Ichigo reluctantly had to agree, Ulquiorra could have destroyed the world had he chosen to, though the teen somewhat doubted that the emotionless Espada would have seen the point.

"So…what now?" Rukia asked, Ichigo also looking to the older woman for guidance. Usually he would look to Urahara, however the shop keeper was passed out leaning on the wall from too much sake.

"Well, Soul Society will have him tailed in secret for a while and we'll hope he just…settles in and finds a life for himself…" Yoruichi replied, Rukia nodding her agreement, but it wouldn't be easy for him to live alone in the human world. "For now he'll live here with us, but one day he'll be set up with everything he needs." The cat-like woman added as she sat back,

"'Set up with?' You mean he won't need a job?" Ichigo asked incredulously,

"Of course not, protecting the Hougyoku is a full time commitment you know. He'll have countless Hollows after it, so he can't take on a job and know one hundred percent that he won't have to miss days or run out half way through a shift. He'll need security so that he doesn't need to rely on his job to survive, just like Rukia. She's here to do her 'job' as a Shinigami, not to go to school and learn to get a human job, it's just something she does to blend in." Yoruichi replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Even you will probably get support once you're out of education and living on your own." She added, Ichigo's eyes widening at that. He had never expected that Soul Society would be so involved in his world.

"Well…I guess we should be going." Rukia decided finally as she put her still full bowl aside and got to her feet, Ichigo drinking his before joining her,

"Wait, before we go…I want to see him." Ichigo said firmly as he looked at Yoruichi, who nodded at Jinta, the boy getting to his feet and beckoning to Ichigo. Ichigo followed the redhead into a small room out back, where Ulquiorra was laying in a dead sleep on a futon, only he didn't really look like Ulquiorra. He seemed to have the same face, though Ichigo couldn't be a hundred percent certain. His skin was a normal shade, just a little darker than Ishida's he would say, and his black hair, though the same, didn't look like Ulquiorra's due to the absence of his hollow mask. Even the tear tracks that usually lined the boy's face were gone.

"He won't be awake for a long time yet, his soul is still adjusting." Yoruichi added as Ichigo turned back to her and headed for the door with Rukia, "Before you go I have a favour to ask…don't talk about this too much in front of him." She said, indicating the sleeping drunk Urahara, "It's a sensitive topic…He knows this is all his fault and his self blame is getting annoying." She continued, trying to keep a jovial note about her words, but her eyes betrayed more worry than she meant to display.

"I understand. We won't mention it." Rukia replied, looking up at Ichigo, who nodded his agreement. "Well, we'll be off." The young Shinigami added with a smile as she led the way out of the shop and into the front yard.

"I guess we should warn the others…" Ichigo said as he looked at his female companion, who nodded silently, "You don't like to think about it do you." Ichigo stated, he and Rukia both knowing what he was talking about. She looked up with a weak smile before looking at the ground,

"I still have nightmares about it…I can still feel his hand searching around in my chest." She added, her hand reaching up to grip the collar of her haori tightly at the memory of Aizen and her execution, "It's ridiculous really, it all happened so long ago." She added casually as she walked on ahead, pausing wide-eyed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, Ichigo's comforting scent filling her senses.

"It's not stupid…and you don't have to keep it to yourself…I'm here for you." He confessed somewhat awkwardly as he nuzzled the side of her head, breathing in the light flowery scent of her hair, the smell of cherry blossoms still clinging to her from Byakuya's estate in Seireitei.

"Arigatou, Ichigo." She replied with a smile as she leaned back into his embrace, her back pressing against his firm chest. As he wrapped his arms around her a little more firmly he noticed how small she felt in his arms. _Was she always this…delicate?_ He wondered curiously, her arms feeling so thin, her back so small and fragile, she barely came up to his chest, he had never noticed it before, but to rest his head on top of hers he had to lean down a little. "What are you thinking about?" Rukia asked, leaning on his shoulder so that she could look up at his face,

"Nothing much…you?" He asked, diverting his gaze with a slight blush on his cheeks, Rukia smiling warmly as she turned her attention back to the gradually brightening sky and pretended not to notice,

"About the same I imagine." She replied, sighing comfortably in his warm embrace. She had been wondering when he grew so large that he towered over her so much, though she wasn't complaining. It made his embraces warmer and more protective, something she had decided she quite liked from all the times she had ended up crushed protectively to his chest.

"We should get back. Inoue and the others will be worried about us." Ichigo said finally after a pause much longer than he had intended, "Are you okay now?" He asked as he loosened his embrace, giving her the option of pulling away. Rukia turned in his embrace and looked up at him with a smile,

"Ah, much better…we should hurry back." She agreed, though she stayed where she was, as did Ichigo, his arms still loosely around her, his hands resting on her small shoulder blades. He stroked her absently, rubbing circles on her back, his eyes widening slightly as Rukia let out a small sigh involuntarily, subconsciously pushing back to get more pressure, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she realised what she was doing. "Gomen! Right! We should go!" She said in a rush as she turned, taking a few steps away from him. Ichigo reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly, images of her leaving through the doorway to Soul Society plaguing his mind. "Ichigo…" She trailed off as she looked at the fear in his gentle hazel eyes,

"Gomen Rukia, did I hurt you?" He asked as he released her slender wrist, watching as she gently massaged the pale skin, her eyes staring at the limb intently, or else darting in every direction except at Ichigo,

"No…it's alright…we should go…Inoue will be waiting for you." She added as she turned away, feeling Ichigo's hand on her shoulder gently. She looked over her shoulder at his somewhat hurt expression and turned to him completely feeling a little confused by his sudden change,

"Rukia…you're not going to leave are you?" He asked, voicing a thought that had been plaguing him mercilessly since the end of the war with Aizen. Rukia had been placed in the human world to cut down the number of hollows that had risen during Aizen's reign of Hueco Mundo, but since Aizen's defeat, that number had been steadily decreasing.

"I honestly don't know…but I'll never be more than a phone call away." She added with a smile, her words not reassuring Ichigo, "Don't worry, you'll still have Inoue and…" She continued, abruptly cut off by Ichigo swooping down to claim her lips, her cobalt orbs wide as she shared her first real kiss. Ichigo's movements were slow and uncertain, his hand shyly reaching up to cup her cheek, slipping to the back of her neck as he pulled her closer with his other arm wrapped around her waist, his hand stroking her back gently. He felt Rukia's small hand fist in his haori and pull him closer, her fingers lightly brushing the skin of his chest as she licked his bottom lip gently, Ichigo pulling back breathlessly and looking down at Rukia's flushed cheeks.

"Rukia, I…" He began, his hazel eyes widening as Rukia pulled him down by the shoulders and stood on tip-toe, pressing her lips to his in a brief kiss, feeling his strong arms wrap around her once more. "So…what now?" Ichigo asked awkwardly once they had broken apart and looked at each other a little uncomfortably for a while.

"Nothing has changed." Rukia replied, Ichigo looking down at her in confusion as she began walking away, "You still care for me as much as you did before don't you?" She added, feeling that he would protest at her seemingly harsh words.

"Hai." He replied, unsure whether he should feel embarrassed, rejected, confused or offended, but all thought of those feelings flew from his mind as Rukia turned to him with a warm smile,

"Then nothing has changed." She replied simply as she turned away, Ichigo smiling at her back as she walked ahead, _she made me worry on purpose_. "Come on, we'd better get back." She called, her voice all business again as she jumped up to the roof of a nearby building, waiting for Ichigo to join her before running on, Ichigo with her every step of the way.

* * *

Since they had sat down with their tea there had been an awkward silence hanging over the trio in Orihime's living room. Since Rukia and Ichigo had left and the tea had been served it had been fairly quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Ishida was wondering what was taking the young couple so long and why he couldn't feel any flairs in their reiatsu while Orihime was thinking about the relationship between the young couple, thoughts of what they could be doing driving her insane. Sado meanwhile said nothing because nothing needed to be said. He was quite content to wait, his confidence in Ichigo absolute.

"How was the tea?" Orihime asked finally as she noticed the silence of the other two. Sado looked up at the young girl and smiled warmly, impressed that she had noticed the heavy atmosphere through her obviously deep thoughts. Ishida remained in thought for a while before snapping back to himself in surprise as he noticed the gazes of the other two,

"Ah, gomen, I was deep in thought…The tea was good Inoue, arigatou." He replied apologetically. The silence fell once again, only this time it was somewhat awkward since none of them were deep in thought, they just didn't know what to say. Luckily they were saved by a knock at the door, which Ishida went to answer warily,

"We're back." Ichigo's voice called, Orihime turning to him with a smile as he and Rukia entered, however her smile lost some of its honesty as she noticed Ichigo's hand just barely resting on the small of Rukia's back. It wasn't something that anyone else picked up on though, they would probably have thought it was just the sleeve of his hakama.

"What did you find?" Ishida asked, expecting the worst judging by his grave expression, not that anyone could blame him. There had been a huge flair of reiatsu earlier and it had definitely come from Ulquiorra. Sado and Orihime also seemed eager to receive an answer as Ichigo and Rukia joined them around the table, the pair sitting just a little closer than usual.

"Well, it was definitely Ulquiorra…" Rukia began as she looked across at Ichigo, who nodded for her to continue. As Rukia gathered her thoughts Orihime brought some more tea and served it, adding a plate of home made cookies to the table. "It seems that, with Soul Society's backing, Urahara has bound the Hougyoku to Ulquiorra's soul, thus limiting his powers and trapping him inside a Gigai. They have also taken away his ability to open a route to Hueco Mundo." Rukia explained, the three before her slowly digesting this new information,

"I take it that the process was non-consensual." Ishida surmised, Rukia nodding her agreement. Sado was quiet, the only sign of disapproval shown in his troubled brown eyes while Orihime looked quite uncomfortable at the idea of encountering her former captor like a normal person in the streets.

"I know you probably all have objections about this, especially since he's going to be staying in the area, at least for a while…to be honest I didn't approve of it either, but it was the only logical choice to make due to Ulquiorra's strength." Rukia added, the other three making various shows of understanding, though Orihime still seemed to be the most uncomfortable with this decision, which was not entirely unexpected.

"Don't worry, Yoruichi-san said he'd be asleep for a while to adjust to the Gigai, so you'll be safe, at least for today." Ichigo said comfortingly, misreading Orihime's troubled expression. Not that this hadn't been one of her concerns, but what seemed to be bothering her more was the newly developed closeness between Ichigo and Rukia, the way his knee now touched the side of her leg where before there would have been at least an inch between them.

"Well, we should all be going, I'm sure Inoue will want to get back to sleep." Ishida decided finally as he got to his feet, the others following in agreement. Orihime walked them to the door and exchanged cheerful goodbyes with her friends, promising to meet them by the school gates the next day as usual.

"Don't worry Inoue, if Ulquiorra tries anything I'll…" Ichigo trailed off meaningfully. Orihime giving him her thanks before watching Ichigo hop onto the railing, holding his hand out to give Rukia a hand up, which she took though she didn't need it, Ichigo keeping contact just a little longer than was necessary.

Orihime sighed as she closed her door, sliding the chain into place before returning to her futon, where she laid beneath the warm covers and curling into a ball, feeling more miserable than she ever had in Hueco Mundo. _Cheer up Orihime! They're two of your best friends! You should be happy for them!_ she scolded, feeling worse because she felt so selfish, _It wasn't unexpected…you saw the signs for months…you should have done something when you had the chance!_ She continued as she felt tears stinging her eyes, squeezing them shut as she lay on her side and buried herself in the covers. _You'll get over it…it was just a high school crush…nothing more…_


	3. Early Morning Encounter

Something had changed. Ichigo knew that much no matter what Rukia said. She was more open to physical contact with him, the brush of a hand here, the nudge of a foot there, but that wasn't all that had changed. It felt more awkward being in the same room than it had before. He listened to the shuffling in his closet as he pulled his T-shirt off, finally back in his body.

"Ichigo, what time is it?" Rukia asked as she slid the closet door open a little, blushing as Ichigo pulled off his trousers and sat on his bed, his hazel eyes shifting to the small clock on his desk. Since he was unaware of her gaze Rukia took her time examining him, his body lightly muscled and well built, the perfect example of a healthy young man.

"Ano, almost six." Ichigo replied dejectedly as he slid beneath the covers and laid back, turning off the small light on his desk beside his bed, leaving Rukia disappointed that she could no longer see him clearly. She lay in the closet, her eyes peering at him through the semi-darkness of the room, the sky beginning to brighten outside. She knew he was looking in her general direction, but she couldn't make out his features that easily.

"It's cold over here…" She said matter-of-factly, a sly idea filling her head. She heard Ichigo hum in response, apparently not really listening to her as he began to fall asleep. With a small smile Rukia slid the door open and hopped lightly to the floor, walking quietly to the bed, where she pulled the covers back and slid in beside Ichigo,

"What are you…" He began, pausing as Rukia's finger touched his lips lightly,

"I told you didn't I? It's cold in there…You wouldn't want me to get ill would you?" She asked, giving him her wide eyed pleading look, a look she had only used a couple of times. She heard Ichigo sigh loudly as he turned on his side. Rukia blushed as she was confronted by his bare chest, the blush deepening as Ichigo's arm slid over her waist and pulled her closer, "What are you doing?" She asked warily,

"Well, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He replied matter-of-factly, smirking as Rukia shifted uncomfortably in his grasp. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." He assured teasingly as Rukia lifted herself up and turned over so that her back was to him, settling down so that her head rested on one of his arms while she pulled the other one over her waist like a blanket, her small hand linking their fingers as she settled down, leaning her back on his chest.

Ichigo had never shared his bed with anyone, not even Karin or Yuzu when they had nightmares. He had to admit he liked the feeling of having Rukia in his arms while he slept. Since she was settled he leaned his head down a little, his face buried in her soft ebony locks. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or even if he fell asleep, but he did become aware of Rukia's body shifting against him, her rump brushing his groin. His eyes snapped open.

"Rukia?" He said questioningly, the girl giving him a tired moan as she shifted against him again, her rump once again pressing against his growing erection. "Rukia!" He said a little more insistently, trying to shake her awake, blushing once again as his hand slipped from her shoulder to rest on one of her soft breasts. The teen silently thanked God that she was wearing pyjamas and that the buttons were all done up. She shifted again, Ichigo fighting down the urge to pull her closer, quickly removing his hand from her breast, "Rukia! Wake up!" Ichigo said pleadingly. The small girl turned to him, her leg wrapping over his waist, her groin pressing against his erection, her head resting against his chest and one of her small hands reaching up to stroke the toned skin, "Rukia!" Ichigo said again as he shook her, her eyes slowly opening,

"Nani?" She asked sleepily, slowly registering Ichigo's blush and uncomfortable look, gradually realising that she was in his bed with her leg wrapped comfortably over his waist, the only discomfort being something hard pressing against her groin.

"Rukia, could you move back a little?" Ichigo asked in a somewhat strained voice, his words dawning on Rukia who blushed, her hand creeping down his chest to confirm her suspicions. "Rukia!" The teen objected, his hands resting on her shoulders, their grip tightening as her hand crept lower, his hazel eyes locked to her blue with a look of desperation.

Rukia slowly ran her hand down, leaving Ichigo's chest, the smooth skin passing softly beneath her fingertips, Ichigo's stomach clenching lightly at her feather light touch. Her fingers grazed the rim of his black cotton boxers, his grip tightening as her hand moved lower, her fingers lightly going over his erection, a blush lighting her cheeks as she pressed her fingers against him more firmly. The flesh felt strange even through his boxers. She tried to rein in her curiosity as Ichigo gasped at her touch and leaned his forehead on hers, his grip shaking slightly on her small shoulders.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said warningly as her hand crept up to the rim of his boxers, her fingers beginning to creep beneath the fabric. Looking up at his tortured expression, his hands still shaking, his breath hitching, Rukia couldn't help the small flow of adrenaline at the thought that she was the one in charge. She had all the control in this situation. She could tell Ichigo was trapped somewhere between knowing he should push her back, but frozen by the urge for her to continue what she was doing.

Rukia slowly took her hand away, Ichigo letting out a small gasping sigh, his expression somewhere between relief and disappointment. His eyes widened as Rukia returned her hand to his erection, squeezing it through the fabric of his boxers. A small grunt escaped him as he leaned his head on hers once again, his eyes squeezed shut. She paused for a while, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she looked at Ichigo's face, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at her with a helpless expression,

"Rukia…" He half whispered in a tortured voice, his hands still adamant about staying on her shoulders. Ichigo was unsure what he would do if he allowed his hands to wander as they pleased. It was taking all of his self control not to flip Rukia onto her back and have his way with her.

Rukia once again slid her fingers beneath the rim of his boxers, slowly slipping further inside. Her fingers brushed through his surprisingly soft curls, slowly creeping lower until her hand brushed it. It was soft, but hard at the same time. It was also rubbery, and somewhat springy. She found that if she tapped it, it would bounce back into her grasp. She looked up at Ichigo, who moaned helplessly at her innocent touches, his breath hitching periodically as he gave her a somewhat beautiful pleading look that begged her to carry on.

"Do you want me to continue, Ichigo?" Rukia asked teasingly, trying ignore the blush she knew had spread across her cheeks, but she found it hard as Ichigo pulled back and looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes and nodded, "Say it." Rukia breathed, Ichigo's breath hitching as she idly ran her thumb over the tip of his erection, a light sheen of moisture coating her thumb, her hand gently gripping his hardened shaft. She blushed as Ichigo leaned his head on her shoulder, his head turned towards her, his breath tickling her ear,

"I want you to…" He trailed off somewhat awkwardly, Rukia's cheeks heating up at the husky sound of his voice, shivers running down her spine. She gently rubbed the head again, feeling Ichigo's sharp intake of breath against her neck,

"Beg me." She ordered, glad that Ichigo couldn't see her flushed face right now as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer,

"Please…Rukia…" He whispered, Rukia blushing even more as he panted her name in her ear. She gently nuzzled his cheek as her hand gripped his erection and pulled it out of his boxers. She was still surprised at what it felt like. As she pumped slowly the softer skin stayed in her hand, the hardened flesh beneath gliding through her grip. Each pump made Ichigo gasp and groan into her neck, his hand idly rubbing circles on her back. Her curiosity got the better of her as she experimented with different speeds and grips, finding that Ichigo's grip on her strengthened the tighter and faster she went. She was somewhat surprised when his erection began to throb in her grip.

Ichigo pulled the covers down and turned onto his back, his hand over hers to aim his erection at his own stomach as he came, a strange white liquid spurting out as Ichigo gave a final groan, his breathing slowing down,

"Arigatou…Rukia." He sighed between gasps, his breath coming back fairly quickly,

"What is this?" Rukia wondered aloud as she got onto her knees and looked down at the thick semi-white substance, blushing as she looked at Ichigo's relaxed and contented face, his hazel eyes gazing at her warmly.

"You have been paying attention in biology right?" He asked almost teasingly, Rukia giving him an offhand nod as she leaned down to sniff it, unable to smell anything but Ichigo's strong comforting scent.

"I know what it is…" Rukia trailed off, leaving off the 'I just haven't seen it before' part of her explanation, reaching out and putting her fingers in the warm substance. Ichigo watched with a light blush as she raised her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, letting out a small chuckle as she scrunched her face up in distaste,

"Can you pass me the box of tissues?" The Vizard asked as she gave him an unimpressed look. She grabbed the box and handed it to him, watching as he wiped the cum from his stomach and wiped his now limp shaft clean, pulling his boxers back into place before getting up and throwing the tissues in the bin. "I need a shower." He groaned as he stretched, Rukia enjoying the way his back arched.

"Alright, I'll wait until you're done." Rukia said as she laid down in the bed, Ichigo giving a hum of acknowledgement as he gathered his school uniform and left the room. Rukia watched the door close and pulled the covers over her small form, enjoying Ichigo's scent as she pulled the duvet up to her nose and breathed deeply.

"Ah-ha! My troublesome son! You're…" Isshin began in a boisterous tone, freezing as he opened the door to find Rukia sitting in Ichigo's bed with the covers pulled around her and a blush on her cheeks. She and the older man looked at each other for quite a while, Karin appearing in the doorway, her dark eyes shifting between the pair,

"You knew it would happen one day dad, get over it." The young girl said, her dark hair shifting back and forth as she walked by dressed in casual clothes. The second daughter followed her slightly older sister, her large eyes looking around curiously,

"What would happen?" The honey haired girl asked as she hurried after her sister downstairs. Isshin sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair before stepping into the room, Rukia allowing the duvet to fall to her waist. There was no need for her to cover up after all, her yellow pyjamas were still neatly buttoned, just a little crumpled from sleeping.

"Rukia…" Isshin began with difficulty, obviously unsure of what he should say, while Rukia was unsure of what he thought had taken place, though judging by his expression it was obviously something serious. He cleared his throat as he sat on the chair at Ichigo's desk, "You and Ichigo…you…the two of you…share a bed?" He asked somewhat awkwardly,

"Oh, only last night, in fact only for a few hours." She added as she looked at the clock, seeing it was ten past eight. The man before her looked somewhat calmer at her words, though as he crossed his legs and sat back he still wore a grave expression,

"And…when you were…did you two ano….did my perverted son touch you in any way?" He asked passionately, taking on his old comic persona once more. Rukia looked at him, somewhat puzzled by the sudden change in attitude, however she wanted to stay in Ichigo's room so she could hardly tell him the truth,

"No, not at all." She replied, though technically it wasn't a lie, _in fact only I did any touching…_ she thought, though she wasn't about to tell Isshin that. She couldn't help but think he was a little disappointed by her negative reply as he got to his feet, both of them turning as the door opened to admit Ichigo,

"Rukia, shower's free." He said, turning with a stunned look as he eyed his father carefully. Rukia got to her feet and hurried to the closet to gather her school clothes, Ichigo stopping her as she went by, "That pervert didn't touch you in any way did he?" Ichigo asked, Rukia having to stifle a laugh at the similarity between the two,

"How dare you Ichigo! I'm not the one who lured my poor third daughter into his bed!" Isshin declared, Ichigo blushing as he looked down at Rukia, who shook her head. _So he doesn't know…_ The teen thought in relief as the petite girl continued her way past. Ichigo grabbed the comb on his desk and ran it through his short damp hair, feeling his father's eyes on him,

"What are you doing in here so early?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the accusing looks his father gave him as he eyed the messed up bed. As he put the comb down Ichigo lifted the blanket and brought it neatly to cover the mattress, his father getting to his feet,

"Can't I come in and see my son in the morning?" He asked innocently as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I'd rather you didn't." Ichigo replied, blocking his father's first kick of the morning, "You should be used to me beating you by now old man." The Vizard added as his father retracted his leg and headed to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle,

"Ichigo, I know you're at…that age now, but be careful…I'm too young to be a grandfather!" Isshin added with a grin as he hurried out the door, not getting the response he had expected. He had expected Ichigo to come chasing after him shouting blue murder, but instead Ichigo was standing by his desk looking stunned. _We haven't gone that far yet…but what if we do?_ He wondered. He wasn't ready for children, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn't something he had contemplated before. The idea of a dark haired baby with hazel eyes wasn't off putting either,

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Rukia asked as she came in wearing her school uniform, Ichigo turning to her still lost in his own thoughts,

"Or orange hair with blue eyes…" He thought aloud as he looked into Rukia's deep cobalt orbs,

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts and a blush spreading across his cheeks. He laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head absently, looking down at Rukia's amused yet curious expression,

"It's nothing, nothing at all! We should get to school." He added, Rukia giving him a look that told him he wasn't off the hook as she picked up her bag and headed for the window, Ichigo following to stop her, "Actually, I was thinking we could walk together today?" Ichigo said questioningly,

"Oh, alright." Rukia replied in surprise, allowing him to lead the way down stairs, where Yuzu and Karin were sitting at the dinner table eating their breakfast while Isshin hurried around gathering his work things,

"Onii-chan! Your breakfast!" Yuzu called as he and Rukia headed for the door, "I made some for you too Rukia!" She added as she hopped off her chair and rushed over with a plate of onigiri, two neat triangles of rice for each of them. Ichigo took his with a warm look,

"Arigatou Yuzu." He said as Rukia took hers with a small bow, the young couple heading out of the door and into the breezy streets. They walked in silence for a while, both contentedly eating their rice balls.

"Don't you usually walk to school with your friends?" Rukia asked as she moved on to her second triangle, Ichigo shrugging as he finished both of his, putting the wrappers in his pocket to throw away at school,

"You mean Keigo and Mizuiro? Yeah, I do…But I wanted to walk with you today…" Ichigo replied simply, looking off to the right as he felt Rukia's gaze shift to him. She smiled as she finished off her second rice ball and looked around for a bin to put her wrappers in,

"Won't they be surprised when they go to fetch you?" Rukia asked, the teen shrugging in response as he plucked the wrappers from her grasp and shoved them in his pocket, eyeing Rukia as she walked beside him. Her arm was at her side swinging lightly back and forth as she walked, _reach out and grab it…_ He thought as he looked at her small delicate hand, quickly reaching out and grabbing her wrist,

"Gomen." He said awkwardly as she pulled her wrist away and massaged it, the skin on the inside a little red where it had been pinched by Ichigo's tight grip, a slight red tinge to his cheeks as he put his hand in his pocket and walked ahead. _Was he trying to…_ Rukia wondered as she smiled and hurried to catch up, gently tugging his arm back so that his hand was out of the pocket, sliding her hand down so that she could link their fingers gently. Ichigo paused and looked at their hands in surprise and then at Rukia's gentle smiling face, a new warmth flooding his hazel eyes as he tightened his grip on her hand slightly.

"Ichigo!" A voice shouted, the teen looking back over his shoulder to see two figures running towards them, his hand still firmly in Rukia's grasp as Keigo and Mizuiro caught up, both out of breath. The shorter of the two with black hair was the first to recover,

"You left without us!" Mizuiro stated, though he didn't show as much surprise as Keigo, nor did he look as passionate about it, in fact once this was said Mizuiro pulled out his mobile and began messaging someone. Meanwhile Keigo regained his breath, bent over at the waist, his eyes level with the linked hands of the couple in front of him.

"Yeah! What's the big idea leaving your buddies behind?" Keigo demanded, choosing to ignore the linked hands. Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand, the hand that clutched his book bag,

"Gomen, I need to talk to Rukia, would you two mind going on ahead?" Ichigo asked meaningfully, Mizuiro looking up from his phone to nod and walk ahead, Keigo pausing to look at the two intently, somewhat reluctant to move,

"Keigo-san, I'm leaving you behind." Mizuiro's voice called back.

"You're not going to disappear again are you?" The brown haired boy demanded, Ichigo giving him an assuring grin,

"Not for the moment, we'll be right behind you." Ichigo assured, the slightly shorter boy nodding his agreement before running to catch up to Mizuiro, shouting about how formal he was being. Rukia looked up at Ichigo expectantly as he watched his old friends head off into the distance,

"What did you want to talk about?" Rukia asked, drawing his attention back to her, his hazel eyes uncertain as he held his book bag over his shoulder with an awkward look on his face,

"I was just wondering, what are we? I mean, we've crossed the boundary of friendship…but what now?" Ichigo asked uncomfortably, Rukia dropping her gaze to the ground thoughtfully. When she had started this she had never thought ahead all that far, in fact until this morning she had thought of Ichigo as someone out of her reach.

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" She asked as she glanced up at the teen beside her, _I can't believe I'm jittering like a real school girl!_ Rukia thought, scolding herself inwardly. She was well over and hundred years old, and a noble on top of that, she shouldn't be blushing like a human youth.

"Isn't it obvious? Rukia I…" Ichigo trailed off, looking away in embarrassment, his hazel eyes widening at the feel of Rukia's soft fingertips on his cheek, turning his face to her. With a sigh he took her hand and tried again, "Rukia…I…" He said, slowly leaning down, seemingly unconscious of what he was doing until his lips brushed hers gently. "I…" He tried again as they broke apart. Rukia's fingers touched his lips lightly to stop him,

"I know." She replied to his unfinished declaration.

"So what does this mean?" Ichigo asked, still leaning down to her eye level. _Stop acting like a child Rukia! You're over a hundred years old!_ She snapped inwardly as she gripped Ichigo's hand,

"We're together." She replied simply, pulling him along behind her as she headed towards the school.

"Going out?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, the girl ahead of him nodding. _My first relationship,_ Ichigo mused. He wasn't sure how, but he had known since the moment he first spoke to Rukia in his bedroom that something like this would happen. With a soft smile Ichigo gently pulled his hand free and slipped his arm around her shoulders as he walked beside her, Rukia reaching up to hold the hand resting over her shoulder.


	4. A Rude Awakening

Ulquiorra's breathing gradually grew stronger as he returned to a wakeful state, his mind slowly waking up before his body. _Where am I? I can't move…_ He thought, his new body slowly catching up to his thoughts. He opened his heavy eyes and looked around, not recognising the room, but knowing it wasn't Hueco Mundo by the sun streaming in through the window.

The room was small and cluttered, the walls were made of wood and the sliding paper door to the left was closed. As Ulquiorra turned his head something felt different. In fact everything felt different, disturbingly different. Everything seemed more than it was before somehow, and it wasn't a particularly pleasant feeling.

As he woke up even more he gradually became aware of various aches and pains, particularly in his shoulder. He tried to shift, deciding it was better to remain still for the time being as pain shot through his whole body. _What is this? My body feels like lead!_ Ulquiorra thought in annoyance, pausing in shock, _annoyance? That's a…human emotion…_ He thought, somewhere between fear and anger.

He tried once more to lift his hand, his whole arm shaking at the impossible strain it caused, only his stubbornness allowing him to gradually raise his hand to the level of his face, his eyes widening as he looked at it. The hand was not his. _What's happening?_ He wondered, his heart pounding as he rolled onto his knees and forced himself up, forcing his body to move. _A heartbeat?_

He staggered across to the sliding door, ripping it open and gripping the frame as he looked around for a reflective surface. The room he had stumbled into seemed to be a living area of some sort, but no one was in sight as he lurched through, knocking pictures and stock off the various shelves and bookcases in his quest to reach the open door across the room.

He reached the doorway, which opened into a small toilet with a sink, medicine cabinet and toilet, but what caught his attention was the small mirror above the sink, where he could see himself panting in the doorway. A young human teen with deep green eyes and untidy black hair. He released the wall and walked closer to the mirror, gradually getting used to his new legs and the extra weight of the Gigai. He held his hands up to his face, watching in the mirror,

"It's not my face…" He said, glad that at least it was his voice as he took his new hands away and leaned forward to look at the face staring back at him. _This isn't me…_ He thought as his hands gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white. He gritted his teeth and glared at the face staring back at him, his fist going through the reflective glass before he could rein in his anger. Ulquiorra fell to his knees in exhaustion, surrounded by the fragments of glass. He reached out and grabbed one, the sharp edges cutting into his human flesh painfully as he looked at the sharp pointed shard of glass.

* * *

"Hey! Urahara-san!" Renji called as he walked through the shop, once again back inside his Gigai wearing flared jeans and a tight white T-shirt, his hands in his pockets. He looked around with a sigh, _Where the hell is everybody?_ He wondered as he walked through the seemingly deserted shop. He froze as he entered the living area, stock knocked all over the floor, ornaments smashed and turned over, "Urahara?" Renji called louder, pausing as he heard a smash coming from the bathroom.

He sneaked through the mess and edged closer to the partially open door. As he looked inside he saw someone that he hadn't met before, a boy with scruffy black hair wearing cotton boxers and nothing else, his pale skin bare as he knelt on the floor. _Has he taken in another kid?_ Renji wondered as he peered through the door, noticing a scattering of shiny fragments, which had come from the smashed mirror over the sink, blood seeping from the boys knees and onto the white tiled floor. He was about to go inside to check on the boy when he heard small pained gasps coming from him, noticing he was doing something to his face,

"Hey! Stop!" Renji shouted in alarm as he burst in and grabbed the boy, recognising him immediately as he looked into those haunting green eyes, only they were different now. They were frantic and full of emotions that the boy clearly didn't know how to deal with. "What the hell are you doing?" The red head demanded as he looked at the two tear tracks of blood, the bloodied fragment of mirror still clutched in his lacerated hand.

"It's not my face!" The boy replied frantically, his green eyes wide as he clutched Renji's shirt, the Shinigami too stunned to do anything other than hold him, unsure of what to do to calm Ulquiorra down. _What were they thinking, going off and leaving him like this?_ He thought incredulously, Ulquiorra's hand trembling as it clutched his shirt, the boy suddenly falling unconscious.

With a sigh Renji got to his feet and hefted the unconscious boy over his shoulder, feeling slightly awkward as he thought about the soul hiding within this false human body. The soul of an Arrancar, the last of the Espada, the strongest Hollow in existence, was hung like a doll over his shoulder and all he could see was the human shell. _I'm getting soft…_ Renji thought as he found the mussed up futon that had been his own while he had stayed in the shop.

The Shinigami deposited the sleeping figure onto the futon before going in search of bandages and a bowl of hot water. He spent the next hour cleaning the blood from Ulquiorra's body, starting with his cut up knees and shins before moving up to his badly lacerated hand and purposely sliced open cheeks. He couldn't believe what the boy had done to himself as he cleaned the blood away from the two long cuts, taping two long strips of gauze over them, unsure of what else to do. The cuts on his knees and legs were light and shallow, so he left those open to the breeze to heal, but his hand needed to be bandaged since the cuts were so deep.

* * *

"Oh, Renji-kun, what brings you here?" Urahara asked politely as he entered the bedroom, his eyes shifting around to look at all the bandages lying around Renji's feet as he stood, the Shinigami's white T-shirt stained with blood.

"What the hell were you thinking? He's an Espada! He can't be trusted! How could you leave him alone like that?" Renji demanded harshly as he got to his feet, unsure exactly what he was angry about, the young boy being left alone to deal with his predicament or the fact that he was an enemy and not to be trusted. The shop keeper pulled his hat down over his eyes gravely as he turned away from the red head,

"Gomenasai Renji, there was business to attend to." He apologised as he called out boisterously to Ururu, who came running with a small smile, the shop keeper petting her head apologetically as he looked around the living area, "Gomen Ururu, looks like I let your cleaning go to waste. Please set things right again." He said pleadingly, the small girl nodding before running off to find her cleaning equipment, her work slightly slower due to her injured hands.

"You know, this is your mistake, you should be the one cleaning it up." Renji said accusingly as he watched the small girl rummaging in her cupboard, Jinta joining her with a sigh, bopping her playfully on the head as he called her an idiot, though Renji knew it wasn't serious.

"What happened in here?" Yoruichi asked in surprise as she looked around the living area. It looked like someone had ransacked the place. Urahara turned to the open doorway to look at the sleeping figure of Ulquiorra, taking in the few bandages.

"It seems Ulquiorra-san woke up briefly while we were away, is that correct Renji-kun?" Urahara asked, his face hidden behind his paper fan, his light hazel eyes still fixed on the sleeping boy. Yoruichi joined him at the door, her amber eyes shifting to Renji, who nodded,

"That's right. I found him slicing his face open in the bathroom." The Shinigami confirmed, Urahara snapping his fan shut almost in satisfaction as he turned away from the room, pausing as Ururu ran past with a dustpan and brush before going to sit at the small table, Yoruichi and Renji following,

"I had a feeling the tears were significant." The shopkeeper mused, Yoruichi nodding her agreement as Renji looked puzzled, "Ah! Gomen Renji! With Hollow, you see, I had always theorised that some characteristic or reminder of their past lives was kept with them and reflected in their physical form, none more obvious that Ulquiorra's tears. It seems to me that he suffered so much grief that his Hollow form cut off all ties with feelings to protect him from harm and blocked out the memories of his former existence, the tears that never ceased to flow leaving their mark as a final reminder." Urahara explained, Renji nodding his understanding at the older man's explanation. What he said made perfect sense, as usual.

"Will he remember what happened in his past life?" Renji asked curiously, the shop keeper playing with his paper fan thoughtfully, opening and closing it as he looked off at the far wall,

"It's difficult to say…It's always possible that being in a Gigai will trigger his human memories to resurface as he regains his emotions and such…" Urahara thought aloud, Yoruichi nodding in firm agreement. "But enough of that, what was it that you came for?" The shop keeper asked politely as he looked up at Renji, who waved a hand somewhat dismissively,

"I was posted in the area for a while, so I was hoping to crash here again, but I won't impose, you're pretty full right now." Renji replied as he got to his feet, Urahara quite literally fanning his objections aside,

"Nonsense Renji-kun! There's plenty of room upstairs! Please stay as long as you like." Urahara insisted, getting to his feet to lead the way. The puzzled redhead followed the older man through a door that he had always assumed to be a closet tucked away at the side of the room, "You didn't think we all slept down here did you?" Urahara asked in amusement as Renji followed him with a sheepish look,

"I must admit I wondered." The Shinigami admitted as they reached the top of the wooden steps and stepped into a thin landing with six doors. "So, whose rooms are these?" He asked curiously, Urahara snapping his fan shut and pointing left and right,

"Well, Tessai is here, next to him are Jinta, then Ururu, and on this side is my room. The centre is the bathroom and the end is the guest room. I'll have you stay here for now, but once Ulquiorra has healed enough I would like it to become his room for as long as he remains here." Urahara directed as he led the way to the end room on the left, pushing it open to reveal a small room with a futon, small table and a cushion with some draws and a wardrobe built into the wall. Out of the window was the small sloping roof at the front of the store.

"Wait, isn't Yoruichi staying here?" Renji asked, turning to see Urahara with the fan open across his face, his hazel eyes peering over the top mischievously,

"Whatever gave you that idea? I thought it would be obvious…Yoruichi sleeps in my room." The older man said as he left the room, leaving the stunned Shinigami watching after him.

* * *

Ulquiorra felt himself returning to a wakeful state once more, his mind somewhat clearer this time, having processed the situation in his sleep. As he looked around, his body feeling much lighter now, he saw the woman called Yoruichi sitting cross legged beside him, her purple hair tied up in a high pony tail as it had been the last time they met.

He raised his hand and looked at it, a bandage now covering the pale human coloured skin. He slowly untied the once white binding, which was now stained dark red with dried blood, but the skin beneath was healed. He balled his hand into a fist and opened it again, watching the muscles contract beneath the skin.

Curiously he sat up, the dark skinned woman watching him silently as he raised a hand to his collar bone, feeling his chest where his hollow hole used to be. He then looked down at his well toned chest, running his fingers over the left side, where his number four had once been branded in black. _This truly is not my body…_ He thought as he looked down at it in distaste. He felt so human, and that was another problem. He felt.

"Well, I see you're awake." The woman at his side said in a neutral tone. It was clear that she was unsure how to respond to him, just as he was unsure how to respond to her. Was she his captor? Or was he allowed to leave this place freely? Though he had nowhere else to go for the moment it seemed. He could already feel that his powers had been drained in some way, and he could sense some sort of inhibiter in place to stop him opening a doorway to Hueco Mundo. _I am stranded…_ Ulquiorra thought curiously,

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san my apologies. I had wanted to be here when you awakened but some business cropped up." Urahara said in a cheerful tone as he entered the room and looked down at the Espada, who glared up at him, his stare no less intimidating in a human body that it had been in his own, in fact it was worse now because the Arrancar could feel the anger and project it. "Yes, I expected this reaction…Why don't we try to make settling in easier?" The shopkeeper suggested as he knelt before Ulquiorra in a bow, "I am…so sorry! For better or worse I have forced you into this role. I had no right in doing so, and I have no right to ask your forgiveness, however I stand by my judgement." He said humbly and apologetically.

He looked up at Ulquiorra, the boy puzzling over something. It was clear that Ulquiorra was nowhere near being adjusted to humanity, though he at least seemed to have more control over his body. Ulquiorra stared off into space as he tried to analyse what it was he had just felt as Urahara bowed. He had expected satisfaction, or at least something akin to it, but what he felt confused him. _I feel somewhat…awkward?_ He thought, finally figuring it out. In truth it made him uncomfortable to see the blonde man bowed down before him.

"My-my, this is interesting…" The shopkeeper observed as he looked at Ulquiorra's hand, "May I?" He asked as he held his hand out. Ulquiorra looked somewhat confused as he held out his hand. Urahara turned it over in his grasp before reaching up to strips on the Espada's face, gently pulling them away to reveal the pale skin beneath. There was no sign that he had been cut at all. "Your soul must have bound to this body very quickly…and it seems the Hollow's power to heal is unaffected by the Gigai…" The man observed as he got to his feet.

"Ulquiorra, get dressed. I'm taking you out." Yoruichi announced as she handed him a small pile of clothes that were too big for him. She left the room as he got dressed, finding himself in clothes that matched Urahara's, much to his distaste. His chest was bare to the breeze as he stepped into the living area, the breeze coming from the front of the shop. He heard a small gasp and looked across the room to see Ururu by one of the book cases, her eyes terrified as he looked down at her with an emotionless stare, determined to hide as much of his vulnerable state as possible.

"Hey you! We've had to clear up all the mess you made! The least you can do is apologise to Ururu!" Jinta snapped as he caught sight of the youth, unable to find him intimidating in Urahara's clothes. Ulquiorra turned his head to look at the young boy, who was currently sweeping the wooden floor of the shop,

"Now-now! I'm sure it was an accident! Ulquiorra-san, please come here." Urahara said invitingly as he sat at the small wooden table, Yoruichi waiting patiently leaning on the wall. Ulquiorra approached warily and knelt opposite Urahara, his back perfectly straight although his Gigai objected to it. "I made this up for you…I strongly suggest you read it once you get back. Yoruichi has some money, she'll take you around the town and help you find some…more suitable attire. She'll have you back in time for tea." The shop keeper instructed as he pushed a large book across the table, neatly hand written with the title ' _The Various Functions of a Gigai.'_ Ulquiorra took the book wordlessly, Yoruichi's hand lightly slapping the back of the boy's head.

"When someone gives you something it's polite to say 'arigatou.'" The woman said impatiently, Urahara waving it aside as Ulquiorra looked up at the woman incredulously,

"It's all new to him Yoruichi-san, perhaps you could also find some books on culture to ease him into human life." Urahara suggested, the woman grinning her approval as she pulled Ulquiorra up by the sleeve of his open haori, the boy's green eyes wide in shock. He had never been handled in this way before. Her handling wasn't harsh, she didn't hurt him, she seemed fairly gentle, but he couldn't quite understand it all the same. Once they were outside the shop Yoruichi released him and led the way into the street,

"Well, first let's get you out of those clothes and into something else. Traditional clothes really don't suit you." The woman said with a grin as she led the way, Ulquiorra following silently behind her, his hands hidden in the fabric of the short trousers. Yoruichi turned to him with a loud sigh, the boy stopping to look up at her, "Cheer up damnit! Everyone's trying to help you fit in here!" She snapped as she walked back to Ulquiorra,

"I didn't ask for this." Ulquiorra replied darkly as he glared somewhere over Yoruichi's shoulder, unwilling to direct his anger at her alone. Although she had played a part in his capture he only truly blamed Urahara, and maybe Soul Society too, "To be trapped in this weak body…It is worse than death." He stated as he looked down at his human hand, his eyes widening as Yoruichi slapped him hard across the face,

"Deal with it! Urahara didn't take your life away, he gave you a chance at something new! Would you really have preferred to stay as you were? Alone in Hueco Mundo with no friends or equals?" The fiery woman demanded with a stern look, Ulquiorra gasping suddenly, his chest heaving and his throat catching as tears stung his eyes. _What's happening?_ He wondered fearfully as tears ran down his cheeks. It was hard to breathe as his chest heaved. Yoruichi watched as the boy put a hand over his chest, raising a hand to his teary eyes, small sobs escaping him as he looked at the tears in confusion and fear.

Ulquiorra watched as Yoruichi stepped forward with a sigh, her arms wrapping around him gently as she pulled him to her chest, her hand stroking his hair softly, and for some reason Ulquiorra felt…something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he grabbed her sweater and buried his face in her shoulder, unable to figure out why he was _…crying?_

"It's okay…I know it's a shock to be asked to adjust so quickly…But the sooner you accept that you're stuck here the sooner you can make a new life for yourself…Urahara would like to see that…He may not show it, but the decision he made tortures him…He wants you to fit in here, he wants to help you…and so do I. We all do, so don't think you're alone here okay?" The woman asked as she looked down at the boy, who finally seemed to get a hold of himself and pulled back, his eyes still streaming. Yoruichi smiled and stepped forward, taking a tissue from her small handbag, "You look terrible." She said in a motherly voice as she gently wiped the tears away, Ulquiorra watching with wide eyes. No one had touched him like that before, no one had held him before, no one had spoken so softly to him. _What is this feeling?_ He wondered as he watched a grin break out across Yoruichi's face, "Come on, these clothes won't buy themselves!" She added as she led the way, Ulquiorra following her somewhat dazed.

They were walking past houses for a while, a few people wandering about looking at Ulquiorra and whispering together. Ulquiorra felt his cheeks heat at the attention, unsure of what he felt, but that knowing he didn't like it. As they reached the high street there was a gleeful shout, both Ulquiorra and Yoruichi turning to see a slim big breasted woman in a flowery summer dress rushing towards them, her strawberry blond hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Yoruichi-san!" She shouted with a wave, the purple haired woman grinning,

"Yo, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-kun." She greeted casually as a young white haired boy joined them wearing black jeans and a navy blue polo top, one hand in his pocket while the other held his mobile phone, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Yoruichi-san. I thought we should let you know we'll be staying here for a while to keep an eye on him." The boy said matter-of-factly as he looked up at Ulquiorra, who looked sideways at Yoruichi, the woman sighing as she put her hands on her hips,

"It's rude to talk about someone in that manner when they're standing so close." She stated, turning to Ulquiorra with a smile, "Ulquiorra, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro-taicho and his fuku-taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku. This is Ulquiorra." Yoruichi introduced, Toshiro giving him a cold stare while Rangiku hopped forward excitedly with a bright warm smile, her breasts almost falling out of her low-cut dress,

"So, what brings you into town today?" She asked as she examined him. Urahara had done a great job. Ulquiorra's body was well toned and physically flawless. His face was handsome, and his eyes were such a deep green she could barely pull herself away. Ulquiorra looked at Yoruichi for help, unsure of what he should do. For some reason a tight knot had formed in his human throat at the woman's close proximity. Yoruichi nodded him on encouragingly, his green eyes shifting back to Rangiku's patient blue eyes.

"Yoruichi-san is taking me to find new attire." The Espada replied quickly, taking a step back as Rangiku hopped closer, apparently intent on examining his body closer than he would like.

"Clothes shopping?" She asked excitedly, Toshiro looking at the sky despairingly as she grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist and began pulling him down the street, the Arrancar helpless to stop her. He looked over his shoulder at Yoruichi, who shot him a grin before she turned to Toshiro,

"Looks like we'll be borrowing Matsumoto." She said, the younger Shinigami nodding his head in defeat, "You coming too?" Yoruichi asked as she headed up the street after her charge. The silver haired boy shook his head as he snapped his phone shut,

"I will observe from a distance." He replied before walking in the opposite direction, Yoruichi sighing as she followed Ulquiorra and Rangiku, the Shinigami still dragging the boy along by the arm.

"Not so fast Matsumoto!" Yoruichi called, the shapely woman stopping as the lithe cat-like figure caught up to them, Ulquiorra subtly pulling himself free of Rangiku's grasp. "Well? Where to Ulquiorra?" Yoruichi asked as she looked around at the shops, Ulquiorra looking truly clueless as he looked at the large glass windows. He felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked at Rangiku, who pointed to one of the shops helpfully, Ulquiorra uncertainly leading the way towards it. He paused at the door and Yoruichi nodded her encouragement,

"Ah! Rangiku-dono!" The shop keeper cried as he opened the door for them. Rangiku smiled and pushed Ulquiorra forward into the shop, the middle aged and flamboyantly dressed man watching them, "Ahhh, what is this? A new boyfriend?" He asked as he looked at Ulquiorra, Rangiku pulling him along,

"Oh no, just a friend from out of town. He's just moved here, but he's lost all of his clothes and needs a whole new wardrobe!" She replied excitedly as she pulled him across the shop and looked at all of the clothes, Yoruichi entering with a laugh,

"Slow down and let him catch his breath!" She scolded lightly, Rangiku releasing Ulquiorra and watching as he looked around seeming quite lost amongst the endless rails of modern clothing. "Just pick out anything you like and go try it on in the small room over there." Yoruichi directed as she pointed to the changing rooms, but still he seemed reluctant as he looked at all the clothes.

"Now don't be shy, you can touch, search and try on as much as you like." The middle aged man added as he went over to Ulquiorra, who seemed very much out of place and uncomfortable. Yoruichi began to head over, feeling Rangiku tug her sleeve,

"Don't worry, Pierre is great with people like him." She assured, the two women watching as Ulquiorra hesitantly reached out and picked up a white T-shirt, Yoruichi sighing in exasperation,

"Hey! Pierre! Make sure he picks up colours! We don't want him in white all the time! Try some black!" She instructed, Ulquiorra looking at the coloured clothes in distaste, while Pierre assured him it would look much better when worn and that the various shades would compliment his exotic eyes. Yoruichi and Rangiku joined them as they headed to the changing rooms, "Alright, I expect to see every outfit." Yoruichi said with a wink, Ulquiorra looking uncomfortable as she pulled the curtain behind him.

In the small room Ulquiorra tried on the first outfit, the rest of the clothes waiting outside with Pierre and the others. He looked at the T-shirt, the plain white one. He assumed the tag went at the back since the neck seemed to slope down at the front, so he slipped out of the large green haori and pulled the top over his head, the material lying across his chest feeling so foreign. He had only worn his coat before, nothing as tight as this. He pulled on the baggy white trousers next before pulling back the curtain to find Yoruichi, Rangiku and Pierre on a long leather sofa watching him.

"Hm, nice…Is the top meant to be that tight?" Rangiku asked, Pierre getting up and walking to Ulquiorra, wrapping an arm round the boy's shoulders,

"But of course! It is style! It is fashion! It was made for you darling!" He added as he looked down at the somewhat uncomfortable boy, who saw a larger pile of clothes beside the ones he had chosen. Yoruichi noticed his gaze and grinned,

"That's right, Rangiku and I went around and chose some stuff too." She said, picking out an outfit and forcing it into his arms, "And I'm not taking no for an answer." She added as she whipped the curtain shut, removing Urahara's clothes from the small room. Ulquiorra looked at what he had been given. There was a white long sleeved top with a black jacket and matching jeans, which he pulled on, looking in the mirror in surprise, noticing how his green eyes looked a little less obvious with the dark colour.

"Oh, that is you!" Rangiku stated as Ulquiorra pulled back the curtain. Next were two suits, one black and one white. Ulquiorra pulled on the black shirt, the white jacket going over the top with the white trousers, and for once he wasn't sure. He had always been comfortable in white, but he disliked this look intensely, though he didn't feel the black suit with white shirt looked any better. His audience, however, assured him that it did, but he still wanted the black shirt.

"Okay, let's try some more colour." Yoruichi said as she thrust some blue jeans and a brown top into his hands. The brown top was a delicate wool roll neck, which he felt quite comfortable in, and the jeans too, though he wasn't confident about the colours, feeling that they clashed with his eyes. His objections were once again waved aside as he tried on a black turtleneck top that clung to his body, wearing that with a pair of brown chords, quickly changing them for black.

"Seems he's gone from one extreme to the other." Rangiku chuckled as he opened up the curtain, Pierre draping a white scarf over his shoulders and Ulquiorra looking at it in confusion. He tried on more clothes, white tops with blue patterns, black tops with red patterns, finding more with blue or green patterns, even a purple. He got some black jeans, blue jeans, black combat trousers, white combat trousers, the black suit, the black shirt and some hooded tops. Out of the shop he wore the first outfit Yoruichi had handed him, still wearing Urahara's geta. "Oh! There's a really great shoe place just down here!" Rangiku said excitedly as they left the store, Ulquiorra laden down with bags. Rangiku led the way down the street and into a large shoe store, where once again Ulquiorra felt strangely out of place as he was left to look around the shoes,

"May I help you Sir?" A young girl with black scruffy hair asked, the name on her badge reading 'Tatsuki', her brown eyes cheerful as she walked over. Ulquiorra looked around awkwardly,

"I'm not sure…" He replied uncertainly as he looked at the various shoes, "Gomen, this is my first time doing this…I'm new in town." He added, borrowing Rangiku's excuse. Tatsuki grinned, much like Yoruichi as she winked, her chocolate eyes seeming to sparkle with life.

"Say no more, I'll help you out. Come on, let's measure you up." She added as she led the way to a seat. Ulquiorra sat down somewhat awkwardly and waited as Tatsuki rushed into a small room and came back with a strange contraption, which she told him to place his foot in, a small bar at either end of his foot. "Size eleven, okay…did you see anything you like?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"Hey Ulquiorra, try these." Yoruichi said as she showed him a pair of plain leather shoes, Rangiku following with a pair of men's boots. Tatsuki took the shoes away and came back with the size he needed. After trying them on Ulquiorra decided he liked both, so Yoruichi paid for them at the counter while Tatsuki took the chance to talk a little longer,

"You know you seem about my age, are you at school?" She asked curiously, the name bothering her. She knew she had heard it somewhere before, but couldn't figure out where. She certainly didn't recognise him herself, but she was sure she'd heard his name.

"He will be, thank you for your help." Yoruichi replied as she walked over, helping Ulquiorra with his bags as she led the way out of the store, Ulquiorra following without a word of reply to Tatsuki.

The next stop they made on their trip was at the large sports store, where Ulquiorra tried on and bought a white tracksuit, a black track suit, some trainers and a pair of rollerblades at Yoruichi's encouragement. On the way out he paused at the bikes, examining them carefully before asking Yoruichi about their function,

"They're another form of transport here. You sit on the seat and pedal, so the bike moves and you steer with the handlebars…I think you should get one. They're fun, healthy and it'll help you get to school quicker." She added as she looked through them with him, thinking a light weight mountain bike would be best for the nimble Espada.

"What is school?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked up from a dark purple bike, his hand resting on one of the rubber handles. Yoruichi looked up with a laughed of disbelief, thinking for a moment that she had misheard, but his puzzled expression told him she had not.

"You don't know what a school is?" She asked incredulously as she knelt beside one of the bikes to get a closer look at the chain and tyres. Ulquiorra looked down at her in mild surprise, thinking that it should be obvious.

"Why would I? You forget I am a Hollow. We do not need to be taught, we live on our instincts." He replied offhandedly, Yoruichi getting to her feet with a sigh,

"There you go again. You're not a Hollow anymore, and as such you will attend school. It's a place of learning, Shinigami have them too…I guess I always assumed that Hollow would have some sort of education too." Yoruichi said as she looked at the price of the bike Ulquiorra was standing with. The clerk came over to serve them, Yoruichi sorting out delivery while Ulquiorra turned over the idea of school in his head. He didn't relish the idea of being surrounded by human trash, but at the same time he was curious about how they lived. Inoue Orihime had peaked his curiosity with her odd behaviour, and his encounter with Kurosaki Ichigo had been somewhat enlightening too, perhaps there would be more interesting humans at this school. "Now for the book shop." Yoruichi decided, pulling Ulquiorra out of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later, I've been called away!" Rangiku shouted as she rushed off, waving her hand over her shoulder. Ulquiorra hesitantly raised his hand like Yoruichi as a sign of farewell, still feeling somewhat awkward with these human customs. As they reached the bookshop they found that they were among the last customers, the shop near to closing.

"Why don't you look around for something interesting while I grab some useful books for you." Yoruichi suggested, leaving him among the various fictional books while she rummaged around the non-fiction, grabbing text books on every subject she could think of from basic to degree level before grabbing some books on modern Japanese culture. When she returned with a sizable pile of books she found Ulquiorra in the manga section, "Go ahead and pick a couple." Yoruichi encouraged, knowing how much Rukia and Renji loved human manga. Ulquiorra hesitated as he looked at the colourful numbered spines, picking the first volume of two different series. "That's the way! Now come on!" Yoruichi said as she led the way to the counter, handing over her credit card to pay for the books.


	5. Settling In

"How was it?" Urahara asked as he met the pair at the door of the shop, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of all the bags. He took some of the books from Yoruichi, who grinned as she walked through the shop, kicking off her shoes by the living area and heading into the back room, "Wait! Wait! Upstairs Yoruichi. I've moved Renji-kun into the back room so that Ulquiorra-san can have the small room upstairs. I had thought it would take longer for his body to adjust, however he has exceeded my wildest expectations." The scientist added as he watched Ulquiorra slip out of the geta, his bags still clutched in his hands.

"A-ano…" A small voice began hesitantly. Ulquiorra looked around, unable to see anyone, though he knew there was someone there, he could sense a small reiatsu. Looking around again he paid careful attention to the doorways and shadows of the room, his guard automatically up until he spotted the small girl hovering fearfully in the doorway of the shop peering in at him. "Ano…" She tried again, Urahara turning curiously to watch as the small black haired girl hovered in the doorway and Ulquiorra watched her.

"Ururu…why don't you help Ulquiorra-san with his bags?" Urahara suggested after watching the two stare at each other for a few moments, the small girl nodding as she stepped into the room. Ulquiorra looked at the girl once before hefting the bags himself,

"I'm fine. Lead the way." He replied, Ururu looking slightly hurt at his cold tone, but she led the way up the wooden stairs. Yoruichi hesitated, deciding to hang back for a while to give Ulquiorra a chance to settle into his room.

At the top of the stairs Ururu led the way down to the end of the hall, pulling the door on the left open to reveal the small room. Though it was small it looked quite comfortable, very different to his high ceilinged room in Hueco Mundo with its white walls, hard chair, large desk and bed, not that he often used his bed. He certainly didn't sleep, he didn't understand it at all. It was just an extra thing Aizen had supplied, and the other Espada had seemed to enjoy them.

"How are your hands?" Ulquiorra asked as he put his bags down, the small girl looking at him, apparently startled by his attention.

"Ano…" She stammered as he looked down at her carefully bandaged hands, "They're…much better." She replied as she held one of them up, Ulquiorra's guarded gaze shifting to the neat bandage a moment before he looked away, out of the window to the front yard of the shop. The sky was grey and clouded, the sun's light fading quickly as time drew on, _time…I suppose I should be more conscious of it now…_ Ulquiorra thought as he looked at his human hand, knowing it would never age, but that in itself could be a problem if the humans around him noticed. "Ano…" Ururu said hesitantly, Ulquiorra turning away from the window, "Tessai-san has made dinner…" She said simply before bolting from the doorway, only to be replaced by Yoruichi,

"I knew you had a reason." The purple haired woman said with a grin as she put the bags of books in the doorway with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked in confusion as the woman massaged her hands where the plastic handles of the bags had dug into her palms. She shot him another grin over her shoulder as she led the way out of his room,

"You refused to let Ururu help you with the bags…It was because of her hands right? You saw the bandages." Yoruichi concluded as she looked over her shoulder, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement as he followed her down the stairs. He couldn't deny it, it was true. He remembered the damage he had inflicted upon her and since she was human the damage wouldn't repair itself for a long period of time. _Unless she seeks out Inoue Orihime._ He reminded himself, remembering the young red haired woman with her bright grey eyes, her inner fire shining through as she glared at him from inside her cell at Hueco Mundo.

"Ulquiorra-san, you sit over here beside Renji-kun." Urahara directed, the Espada walking around the large round table to sit beside the red haired man, his shade of red so much darker than Orihime's gentle orange. On his other side was Ururu, who looked up at him with shy grey eyes, though hers were a darker shade than Orihime's. Ulquiorra found it curious how his thoughts had turned to his former charge, though, he reflected, his thoughts had often turned to her since she had left.

"Ano…here." Ururu's gentle voice cut in, handing him a bowl full of rice, which Ulquiorra took awkwardly, looking across to Yoruichi, who nodding meaningfully.

"Ah, gomenasai." He said as he looked at the small girl, who smiled up at him, Yoruichi breaking out into a loud laugh as she looked across at the young boy, his green eyes turned to her in confusion.

"It's 'arigato' when you are thanking someone. 'Gomenasai' is what you say when apologising to someone." She corrected as Urahara handed her a sizable bowl of rice, Tessai watching the proceedings as he dished out rice for Jinta, who was on Ururu's other side.

"Ah, gomen." Ulquiorra said to Yoruichi, turning to the small girl once again, "Arigato." He said gratefully, lifting the chopsticks curiously, looking around at the others, examining how they used them. Yoruichi paused and watched him analysing those around him, purposely slowing down her movements and making small gestures with her hands so that Ulquiorra could glimpse how she held hers delicately.

"What's the matter? You never eaten before?" Renji asked incredulously as he watched Ulquiorra examining his own hands. The boy looked up with lost green eyes, his human cheeks turning slightly pink,

"As an Arrancar what reason would I have?" Ulquiorra questioned in return, Yoruichi giving him a grin across the table,

"Well, you're not an Arrancar now, so you'll just have to learn. Give him a hand Ururu." She added as she looked at the small girl, who seemed to have been watching sympathetically for a while, obviously itching to help in her honest way as usual. At Yoruichi's words she beamed and turned to Ulquiorra, gently positioning his hands on his chopsticks. The Espada frowned uncomfortably at the position of his fingers, but at Ururu's gentle encouragement he tried shovelling a small amount of rice into his mouth, slowly grinding it down with his teeth. Once chewed his body seemed to swallow on its own, subconsciously knowing what to do.

Renji watched out of the corner of his eye as the once fearsome Espada took direction from the small girl, who was only around ten years old. She was encouraging, her small bandaged hands guiding him gently, giving Ulquiorra a bright smile as he seemed to get to grips with his chopsticks, though it would take many weeks to get it perfect, as with anything new.

Looking round the rest of the table Renji noticed he wasn't the only one watching the exchange. Jinta seemed disapproving, his protectiveness of Ururu not allowing him to feel anything less for the man who had hurt her. Tessai watched with a warm smile hidden beneath his moustache, happy that things had settled down and a sense of peace had developed in the small shop. Then there were Urahara and Yoruichi, who watched in approval, Yoruichi shooting the ex-Shinigami an assuring grin, to which he replied with a warm look of thanks. _Man this group just gets more and more diverse…_ Renji thought offhandedly, wondering when Ulquiorra would meet Ichigo and his group again, and how he would be received, particularly by Orihime.

"Hey freeloader, would you like another serving?" Jinta asked teasingly, Renji shooting him an uncomfortable look,

"Of course freeloader, you must be hungry." Tessai added as Renji finished off the rice in his bowl.

"What is a 'freeloader?'" Ulquiorra asked, oblivious to the Shinigami's discomfort and the fuel he had just supplied to the waiting Jinta. Luckily it was Yoruichi who gave a laugh and took it upon herself to reply, seeming to feel it was her responsibility to educate the Espada as he adapted to human life.

"It's a term used for a person who stays at someone's house, eats their food, and things like that without doing anything in return for the kindness he is shown." She explained, Ulquiorra looking thoughtful, his chopsticks just poised on his bottom lip, his green eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling,

"In that case, am I not also…" He began, Urahara forcing a laugh as he snapped his fan open and hid his face,

"Not at all Ulquiorra-san. You are doing a very important job for us." He said, his eyes in shadow as he tilted his head down. Yoruichi glanced sideways at him, her eyes somewhat regretful and sad, looking for a way to cheer her friend up.

"Then surely Renji cannot be called a 'freeloader' either. He is here on official business from Soul Society after all." Ulquiorra pointed out as he took another mouthful of rice, his hand still uncomfortable with the chopsticks. Yoruichi gave a hum of satisfaction as she returned to her rice. It seemed Urahara had cheered up already, for which she had to thank Ulquiorra, who hadn't said anything about his forced capture to the shop keeper.

"Don't be so serious! We don't mean it when we call Renji-kun a freeloader! We're joking!" Urahara insisted, waving his fan back and forth across his face, the Espada looking at him confused. At the look on his face the table was silent, all of them wondering the same thing,

"You…You do know what joking is right?" Renji asked as he looked at the boy, slowly forming a new level of sympathy and ignoring the fact that so far the boy had missed using an honorific at the end of his name, _leopards don't change their spots as the saying goes_ …

"I learned of it from Gin-sama, however I did not understand his…fun." Ulquiorra replied with a look of distaste, not elaborating on any of the alleged 'fun' Gin had had. Urahara kept his smile, though it was somewhat subdued,

"I somewhat doubt that Gin-san's idea of fun and ours are anything alike." He said as he snapped his fan shut, "But your education on the subject of 'fun' will have to wait. You'll want to thoroughly study that manual I gave you and take a shower before bed." Urahara continued as he looked across at Ulquiorra with a kind look, the boy looking slightly bewildered,

"That's right, and you'd better be up at the crack of dawn! Our training starts tomorrow!" Yoruichi announced as she finished her second bowl of rice, Tessai refilling Renji's bowl as she spoke.

"Training?" Ulquiorra asked as he lowered his chopsticks to his empty bow and looked at the amber eyed woman, who smirked as she raised her chopsticks to her mouth.

"That's right. Your Gigai won't be any good in combat without training. You need to hone your new senses and learn to fully control your actions." Yoruichi said as she lowered her bowl to the table. Now that Ulquiorra thought about it, he did feel different now. His body was slightly sluggish, something he had slowly gotten used to throughout the day, but he hadn't tried fighting yet, and he could tell his movements would be affected.

"Very well, I shall endeavour to awaken for this training." He decided as he put his empty bowl down and got to his feet, fully intending to head to his room to read as many books as he could.

"Wait! You must still be hungry!" Urahara objected as the boy got to his feet, unable to object since his stomach gave a loud growl. To the amusement of all around the table, Ulquiorra looked at it in utter confusion, Yoruichi laughing loudly as she motioned to him to sit down,

"It's okay, it's natural you wouldn't know. That feeling in your stomach right now is telling you it's hungry. Keep eating until you feel comfortable again." She instructed, Ururu passing the Espada's empty bowl to Tessai, who refilled it generously before passing it back.

It was now that they all witnessed a feat of great amazement. Ulquiorra ate not just the one more bowl, but thirty nine, at a speed to match even Yoruichi. The others watched as he ate, Tessai having to leave on five occasions to make more. Finally he lowered the last bowl and paused, nodding his satisfaction and thanks.

"You sure eat a lot…" Renji observed in astonishment, Urahara snapping his fan open across his face to hide his amusement,

"Well, this is the first time his body has eaten, so it's possible that this a one time feat." He said, thinking of the shopping bill if it wasn't with great amusement, _I'm sure Soul Society will be horrified._ He thought with a smile as he watched the Arrancar get to his feet. "Feel free to use the shower, it's the room next door to yours." He called after the boy as he walked towards the stairs, giving a small nod as he went.

* * *

Once in his room Ulquiorra searched through his clothing, grabbing a T-shirt to wear with his boxers for bed before heading to the shower. Upon entering the small room he noticed a towel with a note folded on top of it,

_I prepared some cleaning products for you: the body wash should seem obvious, shampoo is used to clean your hair - rub in and rinse out, same with the conditioner - use this second. The shower is the large cubicle, twist the dial to make water come out - red for hot, blue for cold. I'll leave the rest to you, Yoruichi, P.S. we'll talk about shaving later, so leave the razor alone._

Ulquiorra looked into the small basket on the floor at his feet and picked out the bottles he had been told to use. He then turned to the transparent plastic cubicle, _the ways of these humans astound me…_ He thought as he pulled the door open, placing the bottles on the floor of the box before reaching up and turning the dial, the freezing water hitting him in the face. With a start he jumped out of the box, watching the water fall from the nozzle curiously before reaching in and turning the dial. He waited as the water adjusted to a comfortable temperature before getting out of his, by then, wet clothes and climbing in.

"Ulquiorra-san? Are you alright in there?" Urahara's voice called through the closed door, the boy replying with a simple 'yes' as he opened the body wash and squeezed some onto his palm, the thick blue gel looking distasteful to him, _how is this supposed to 'clean' anything?_ He wondered as he began rubbing it up his arm and onto his torso, the gel quickly turning to a thick foam, _curious…_

He inhaled the scent, which wasn't unpleasant, but it was unlike anything he had smelled before, and his human senses seemed more attuned to this world than his normal form, _or should I say…old form?_ He wondered as he held up one of his lathered arms, watching the water quickly rinse the suds away and clenching the hand into a fist. He sighed as he put his head beneath the spray, _can I really live like this?_ He wondered doubtfully, feeling something new and strange as the hot water streamed through his ebony locks.

Memories of the endless desert of Hueco Mundo flooded his mind, the gentle glow of the reversed moon, the dry heat and the unearthly silence. The thought that he would never see it again gave him the familiar feeling of tears pricking his eyes, an odd lump once again forming in his throat, _curious…I should find some material about this 'crying,'_ He thought as he lifted his face into the spray and let the water wash the tears away.

He leaned down and lifted the shampoo, opting to ignore the flow of tears. He squeezed some onto his palm, the cool creamy liquid almost running down his wrist, _how much of this do I need?_ He wondered as he reached up to massage it into his scalp, the shampoo quickly forming into a thick lather that ran down his shoulders and slid into his eyes, the boy hissing at the strange stinging sensation, looking up into the spray and forcing his eyes open uncomfortably, rubbing his green orbs viciously.

As he opened his eyes he leaned down to lift the conditioner, his vision blurred as the irritating sting continued. This time he tried a smaller amount, this new substance feeling slightly thicker than the shampoo, and it didn't foam up as much either, in fact as he rubbed it in he wasn't sure it was doing anything, but his hair did feel slightly less matted as he rinsed it out. With a sigh he turned off the water and grabbed the towel from outside, drying himself off as quickly as possible, his eyes still irritated.

* * *

He finally stepped out of the bathroom dressed for bed, his eyes red around the edges where he had been rubbing them. He was still rubbing his eyes as he walked into someone, too preoccupied to look up as the stinging stubbornly refused to go away,

"Got yourself in the eyes hm?" Yoruichi's voice said in amusement as she laid her hands on his shoulders and turned him around, "Come on, let's sort you out." She added as she pushed him ahead of her carefully until they were downstairs at the round table again, Urahara looking up a little perplexed as Ulquiorra was forced down onto a cushion.

"Is everything alright?" The shopkeeper asked as he watched Ulquiorra claw at his eyes obsessively,

"Nothing to worry about." The purple haired woman assured with a grin as she headed to the kitchen, Urahara watching as Ulquiorra slowed in his rubbing, his eyes apparently sore from the abuse. He watched the boy slowly open his shockingly green eyes, tears slowly running down his cheeks. Yoruichi quickly returned with some eye drops, tilting Ulquiorra's head back gently and holding his eyes open one by one as she put the drops in. Ulquiorra sighed as the irritation eased, though his sockets were now sore from his constant rubbing.

"Arigato." Ulquiorra said as he blinked a few times, the drops mixing with his tears and running down his cheeks. He raised one delicate hand to his face and slowly wiped the tears away, jerking in surprise as a tissue was gently dabbed across his cheek, his hand reaching up and coming to rest on Urahara's,

"Your skin really has healed up well…I was expecting there to be a scar for at least a few days…" The older man said offhandedly as he allowed Ulquiorra to take the tissue and finish the work. Ulquiorra lowered the tissue and looked across at Urahara in confusion,

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, Urahara looking mildly surprised,

"The cuts on your cheeks…Don't you remember? The first time you woke up." He added, the young boy still giving him a perplexed look, "What do you remember?" Urahara asked curiously, the Espada shrugging casually as Yoruichi took a seat at Urahara's side,

"I woke up and couldn't move…I got to my feet eventually, and went into the…restroom…" He trailed off, feeling confused as he failed to recall anything else. He remembered when he woke up the second time he had strips of bandage on his cheeks and hand, but why he couldn't think…. _It's not my face…_ He thought to himself. Those words were the only thing he could recall. He slowly raised his hand to his face, the fingers tracing the soft skin of his cheeks.

"Well, perhaps it's best you don't recall. You were probably half asleep, and it must have been quick a shock for you." Urahara said hastily as he snapped his fan open, waving the conversation aside jovially. Ulquiorra glanced sideways at Yoruichi, who seemed somewhat preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Perhaps…I will retire for the evening." Ulquiorra replied as he got to his feet and headed towards the stairs,

"Oyasuminasai." Urahara called after him, Ulquiorra pausing hesitantly at the foot of the stairs,

"Uh…Oyasumi." The teen replied, Yoruichi grinning in satisfaction as the boy disappeared. At the top of the stairs Ulquiorra paused as his body took in a deep breath, unsure exactly what this meant as he headed into his room, his body repeating this every few minutes as he sat down, his eyes stinging tiredly as he began to read.

* * *

He read for hours, not once looking at the small clock, or noticing the moon shift and the sun rise. He had to shift periodically, his body complaining about something, but he had no idea what. He sighed in annoyance as he put another book aside. He had read everything Yoruichi had given him up to A level standards and was just opening his first advanced mathematics book when Yoruichi threw his door open with a grin, pausing as she looked at him and the piles of books,

"Ulquiorra, did you sleep?" She asked suspiciously as she entered and sat down, noting the dark lines beneath his eyes. His body took in that strange deep breath once again, the older woman sighing as she looked at him, "You didn't sleep did you…" She observed,

"I wished to read, and once finished with the book Urahara gave me I couldn't quite understand what this 'sleep' was, and my body has been making strange motions all night." He replied, yawning once more, his eyes feeling heavy. He felt Yoruichi shake his shoulder and jerked awake, his eyes wide as his heart pounded in his chest, "What was that?" He asked fearfully,

"What was what?" The cattish woman asked almost worriedly,

"I'm not sure…I was aware of everything, but then I can't have been; you touched me and I didn't perceive it." He tried to explain, Yoruichi nodding her understanding as she sat down beside him and crossed her legs. She secretly felt a little guilty, she should have realised that he didn't know what sleep was,

"You fell asleep. Sleeping is when your body shuts down to rest. You have no awareness of the world around you." She explained, Ulquiorra finding it harder to keep his eyes open by the second. Yoruichi actually thought he was very cute this way, laying on his stomach across his futon with one hand on his bed and his face buried in the white covers, his tired green eyes peering up at her sleepily.

"How can humans live like this? To be completely defenceless…It is unacceptable!" He said in shock, shifting his position once again to stop his body falling into its unconscious state. Yoruichi grinned as she held a hand out to the younger boy,

"You'll get used to it. Come on, time to introduce you to caffeine." She replied as she got up and pulled him to his feet, laughing as he leaned on the wall holding his head, "You'll get used to that too, it's just a headache, you'll get them sometimes." She added as he slowly followed her downstairs, where she made him some coffee, warning him that it was hot as she handed it to him. She watched as he sipped at the black substance very cautiously, his face scrunching up in disapproval, _he's so cute!_ She thought with a grin as he glared at the bitter drink,

"What is this? How can humans drink it?" He demanded as he looked across at her. Yoruichi briefly told him about coffee and why humans drank it to get them started in the morning. She added milk and a lot of sugar to it, but still Ulquiorra disliked the drink, though of course he drank it so as not to seem ungrateful or rude.

"We'll try tea next time, but enough of this; it's time for you to get washed and dressed so that we can get going." The dark skinned woman said as she got to her feet, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement as he hurried upstairs to get ready, carefully brushing his teeth and washing before changing into his black tracksuit and hurrying down to the yard of the shop, where he found Yoruichi stretching out. He watched her in confusion for a while before making his presence known with a question,

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he joined her, the older woman turning to him with a smile as she lunged to stretch her legs, the muscles almost painful as they stretched. Her body was used to this by now, but she knew Ulquiorra's would be quite painful since it was his first time.

"Just a warm up and a few stretches…Human bodies, and Gigai, need to be prepared for exercise. The muscles need to be stretched and warmed up, otherwise they get cramps or pull, and that can leave you in pain for quite a while depending how bad it is…In fact even when you've stretched out it can hurt for a few days afterwards if your body isn't used to it." She explained as she nodded to the space beside her, Ulquiorra slowly copying her movements, feeling his leg muscles stretch uncomfortably. Yoruichi laughed at the expression on his face.

After a while Yoruichi got to her feet and they began their work out. The older woman led the way, jogging slowly at first with Ulquiorra just behind her. She slowed to his side so that she could keep an eye on him, warning him about measuring his breathing and making sure he wasn't impacting the ground too hard. She slowly upped the pace, Ulquiorra staying at her side, his breathing level a little laboured by now,

"How are you doing?" Yoruichi asked after a while, the boy next to her sweating slightly as they ran down the road by the river. He took a few more deep breaths before answering,

"This body doesn't seem to appreciate this activity." He observed, still seeing himself as detached from the body he was in. Yoruichi smirked and ran faster, Ulquiorra fighting to keep up with her,

"Oh, I see…You're blaming your body because you can't keep up." She teased, Ulquiorra narrowing his eyes in defiance, the cat-like woman grinning as she shot off into the distance, "I'll meet you by the beach!" She called before she disappeared, _beach?_ Ulquiorra wondered in confusion, forcing himself on.

* * *

Having no idea what or where this 'beach' was he just kept running along the road, following the river for what seemed like hours, not once stopping or slowing his pace. He wasn't going to let a Shinigami get the better of him, even if he was trapped in a Gigai. Eventually, as the sun got higher and began to blind him, he came to the end of the river, the road swinging to the left. He followed the road, noticing that rather than grass there was a light sand with the sea lapping the shore.

"Ulquiorra! Where are you going?" Yoruichi's voice called. Ulquiorra slowed to a stop and looked over the railing, seeing Yoruichi on the sand. _The beach,_ Ulquiorra concluded as he lightly hopped over the rail, dropping the four foot to the beach with ease.

"I haven't been to a beach before." He gasped as he joined her, copying her actions as she stretched down. Her legs were apart and slightly bent as she leaned over, her side delicately curved as she stretched her waist. Ulquiorra did this himself, almost sighing as the strain built up in his torso slowly dissipated.

"I'm sure you did before…" She trailed off, seeming to think that his previous life would be a sore subject, though Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend why she would believe this.

"Perhaps." The boy replied indifferently as he looked out at the sea in the early sunrise, the sun just high enough to blind him if he looked in that direction, the water glittering brightly in the growing light.

"So, do you ever wonder about it? Your previous life I mean." Yoruichi asked tentatively as she watched his green eyes stare out at the sun, the hollowness disturbing her a little as she wondered what he was thinking about.

"No…Why would I?" He asked as he slowly dragged his eyes away from the sun to look at her. He was genuinely asking, the curiosity clear in his eyes, which disturbed her a little more than it would if he had been being obstinate.

"Well, it's a whole part of you…your life…and it's gone! Doesn't that disturb you?" She pressed as Ulquiorra continued to stretch, the boy giving an aged sigh as he stopped and looked at her. He showed his age in that moment, he seemed tired in the same way Yamamoto would show at times, as if he had lived so long he was tired of it.

"That person, the one I was in life…he was someone else. That is how we Hollow see it, just as a Shinigami would say that they are different to the people they were in life." He replied simply, but Yoruichi didn't accept this. She knew that the memories of a Shinigami's past were usually faded, and fragmented over time, but from what she had heard something of the person you were stayed with you. Yoruichi herself wouldn't know, she had been born in Seireitei, as had Soi Fon and Urahara.

"But Shinigami don't shun their older self! They accept that they were alive, that they did exist! Who they were in life is part of who they are!" She replied firmly as Ulquiorra turned away, looking over his shoulder at her. She could tell by his eyes that he was sceptical, especially since she was talking from hearsay rather than her own experience.

"That is who you are. Hollow are…different." He replied matter-of-factly, "Your concern is strange." He added, his voice softer than usual as he walked down the beach, Yoruichi following him leisurely. She crept to his side and took a look at his face, which seemed somewhat hollow and melancholic, almost as if he was his old self again,

"Hey, what's with the face?" She asked, Ulquiorra looking across at her neutrally,

"While I was reading last night, and since I woke up, I have been attempting to rein in these emotions…I believe I am succeeding." He added, his voice sounding disturbingly different. It was almost back to what it had been the first time they met, very crisp, formal and precise.

"I prefer you with emotions." She said, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow, "You're a completely different person when you show how you feel…I'd rather you didn't hide it." She added, the Espada looking somewhat surprised as he raised an eyebrow at her. She was looking up the beach, her amber eyes fixed on a spot far away, so she didn't see his surprised and questioning look.

"You would prefer me to hide my true self behind a human façade?" He asked, the woman almost sighing in defeat, _it's not that I want him to hide behind a human façade, I just want him…_

"I want you to rediscover your true self…" She said quietly, Ulquiorra sighing in return, giving no response. "Alright, come on…Time to fight!" Yoruichi said with a grin as she span into a high kick, Ulquiorra almost caught off guard, only just able to block before it hit. He felt himself falling back from the strength of the impact, deciding to go with it and pivot on his hands, effectively flipping back to his feet about a meter away. Yoruichi grinned, watching Ulquiorra as he took on a defensive stance, staying low since he noticed she generally attacked up high. His green orbs widened as she ran at him, kicking sand up into his eyes before tackling him to the ground, "You underestimated me." She observed as she looked down at him, the boy blinking his eyes periodically,

"You cheated." Ulquiorra replied as Yoruichi pulled him into a sitting position and gently stroked around his eyes, looking into them to find more sand fragments, being as gentle as possible as she brushed them away,

"There's no such thing as cheating in a real fight." She replied, her amber orbs widening as her back hit the sand, Ulquiorra pinning her down with his well toned body. "See? Always take the advantage." Yoruichi praised as she gave him a grin, Ulquiorra releasing her suddenly and sitting up with a blush, "What's up?" The lithe woman asked in concern as he began to look uncomfortable,

"This body is reacting…strangely." He replied looking between his legs in confusion. Yoruichi laughed as she got to her feet and brushed the sand from her tight black tracksuit bottoms, helping Ulquiorra up as she replied,

"You did read the sexual bodily functions part of the book Urahara made for you right?" She checked, Ulquiorra nodding with a blush, "Well, that's part of it, don't worry." She assured as she looked across the empty beach, her eyes widening as she looked up at the roadside, "Hey! Ururu!" She called with a wave. Ulquiorra followed her gaze to see the small girl climbing over the metal bar to hop down to the sand. The Espada hurried over, gently lifting her down.

"A-Arigato." She said shyly as she looked up at Ulquiorra, who led the way down the beach to Yoruichi, who was just stretching out one of her legs to make sure it didn't cramp up before the next round.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" She asked as they approached, the question, of course, directed at Ururu, who blushed and looked at her feet, gripping a small basket in her hands hesitantly.

"I…thought you would be hungry…" She replied as she hefted the basket, Yoruichi grinning as she patted the girl's head gratefully.

"Thanks Ururu…Why don't you join us and spar for a while?" Yoruichi asked as the small girl put the basket aside, glancing up at Ulquiorra, who nodded his approval as he stepped away, waiting for one of them to attack.

Yoruichi let Ururu go first, the small girl jumping up to kick at Ulquiorra's neck, her foot easily blocked by his arm. Yoruichi watched from the sidelines. _His form is perfect! How is he adapting so quickly? It's almost as if he's been in a Gigai before…how long has it been since he was human? How long was he human for? He doesn't look any older than eighteen, but the way he moves, the ease of his adaptation…what is he? Better yet, what was he?_ Yoruichi wondered as he blocked Ururu once again, the small girl landing badly and falling to the sand, wincing as she tried to get up,

"Time!" Yoruichi called, Ulquiorra giving her a questioning look as he knelt beside the small girl on the ground, "It means 'time out,' a term used in sports when the athletes take a break." The older woman replied as she knelt down and examined Ururu's ankle, feeling the swollen area with a frown as the little girl winced quietly at her actions. "No broken bones…feels like a small sprain, keep your weight off it as much as possible." The cat-like woman instructed as she sat down.

"Does it hurt?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked down at the girl, sitting in front of her. The small girl blushed the nodded while Yoruichi pulled the basket over, pulling out the onigiri that Ururu had prepared for them. "I will carry you back." Ulquiorra decided as he took one of the offered rice balls, eating quietly as Yoruichi handed one to Ururu. _Why does this all seem…familiar?_ Ulquiorra wondered, feeling a swell of emotion that he couldn't recognise as nostalgia. For some reason he found himself feeling expectant, as if someone was supposed to be there on the beach.

"Ulquiorra…how about going shopping again?" Yoruichi suggested, noticing the preoccupied far off look in his green eyes as he gazed out to sea with an almost longing look, his emotionless shell already showing cracks. The teen turned to look at her for a few moments,

"If you wish it." He replied, his eyes shifting back to the sea. _What is it? What am I waiting for?_ He wondered as he looked up and down the beach once more.

* * *

"Orihime, are you okay? You seem preoccupied." Tatsuki asked as she looked across at Orihime, both of them packing their bags to go to lunch. She already knew what was bothering the redhead, Rukia and Ichigo had been together all day, not making any secret the fact that they were going out. _Not that I can blame them, they have no idea what this is doing to Orihime…_ Tatsuki thought sympathetically as they watched Ichigo lead Rukia out of the classroom, heading to the roof for lunch.

"Oh, don't worry I'm fine!" Orihime insisted with an obviously forced smile as she waved her arms assuringly, Tatsuki giving her a warm look, _you're so bad at lying!_ She thought endearingly as she hefted her book bag and looked at the empty doorway.

"How about we go and eat by the track today?" She suggested, knowing that Orihime would be happier away from their friends today. At the redhead's nod Tatsuki led the way, the two girls walking quietly though the corridors, students rushing by in both directions as they searched for their friends. Outside was more crowded than the corridors, the students sitting in groups all over the place. "What have you made today?" Tatsuki asked with a grin as they settled on the benches overlooking the running track, where the boy's track club were training.

"Banana bean paste and French bread." Orihime replied as she pulled out the strip of French stick and small jar of paste, Tatsuki cringing as she watched her spread the thick paste in the sliced open bread.

"You know…you can talk about it if you want…" Tatsuki prompted as she opened her bento box and lifted her chopsticks, picking out a crunchy pickle and munching it as she eyed Orihime's downcast look, pausing with a piece of bread inches from her lips. She lowered her hand with a sigh and looked out at the racetrack, the boys running by looking up to wave and whistle at the two girls, many of them from Tatsuki's martial arts club.

"I should have known it would happen eventually…I was just too shy to tell him about how I felt…or maybe I knew all along that I'd just be rejected…" She reflected quietly as she looked at the bread, her appetite quickly diminishing as she thought about what could have been, _or what could never be…_

"Don't worry Orihime…Ichigo was just a crush, right? You're young! There will be plenty of other guys, and until then you'll always have me." The short haired girl replied with a grin as she winked at the grey eyed girl beside her, Orihime feeling a little better at Tatsuki's assuring words.

"Arigato Tatsuki-chan, you always know just what to say." Orihime replied tearfully as she wiped her eyes, Tatsuki smiling as she pulled her friend into a warm and comforting hug as she had for the past three years,

"Of course I do, I'm your friend." The sporty teen replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

Ulquiorra changed quickly out of his tracksuit and took a shower before pulling on his brown roll neck and black jeans. Grabbing his shoes he headed downstairs to meet Yoruichi, who was busy wrapping Ururu's ankle when he arrived,

"You look like you've gone through the wars Ururu." Urahara teased lightly as he turned on the small radio he kept on the cabinet, switching it to a classical channel where a string concerto was playing. He turned it up and started humming as he sat down and poured some tea. Ulquiorra froze at the sound, his shoulders shaking slightly as he looked at the radio,

"Turn it off." He said quietly, only Ururu seeming to hear as she looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly as she watched him raise a slightly shaking hand to his ear, his eyes so sad and mournful as he looked at the radio, "Turn it off!" He said a little louder, his voice quivering slightly. This time both Yoruichi and Urahara heard, both looking up at the boy in concern,

"Ulquiorra, are you…" Yoruichi trailed off, her amber eyes wide as Ulquiorra stormed across the room,

"I said turn it off!" He cried as he knocked the radio to the floor, the lead coming out of the back to turn off the power. He stood breathing deeply for a few moments, gradually calming down from whatever had affected him. Only Ururu noticed that his right hand's fingers were moving in a delicate and rhythmic motion, "Gomenasai." Ulquiorra said without turning around, heading quickly through the shop.

"Ulquiorra! Wait up!" Yoruichi cried as she hurried after him, leaving Ururu's ankle half bound as the small girl looked after them hesitantly. She turned as she heard a series of light tsks, Urahara kneeling down in front of her with a warm smile to finish binding her ankle,

"How careless, running off and leaving your ankle half finished…There we are." He said kindly as he completed tying the knot. Ururu looked up at him with a smile, opening her mouth and then closing it with a blush, "I know that look…you want something." Urahara observed as he got to his feet and looked down at her with a smile, "Shall we go and find it?" He asked, Ururu nodding as she got lightly to her feet, trying to keep the weight off her ankle.

* * *

"Ulquiorra! Will you wait a minute?" Yoruichi called as she caught up to the boy, who looked over his shoulder with a puzzled look as she caught up to him, "What's the matter?" She asked as she caught her breath, her amber eyes filled with worry and confusion.

"Nothing at all." He replied as he slipped his hands into his pockets, averting his eyes from her intense stare, the lithe woman sighing as she walked towards the town at his side. _I know he's lying…It's almost as if he was afraid of listening…or maybe it…hurt?_ She wondered as she peered at him from the corner of her eye, his expression once again unreadable.

"Alright, let's just look around and see what we find…Come on!" Yoruichi said as she grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and dragged him into the nearest shop, both of them looking around at the cheap trinkets it sold, Yoruichi explaining their function when needed. He looked at wrist bands, chokers, neck chains, watches, none of them really taking his fancy, but Yoruichi recommended he at least choose a watch, so he chose a black leather strapped one with a digital face.

Yoruichi took him all over the town, but what caught Ulquiorra's eye most was the tattoo parlour. Yoruichi sighed as she watched him gaze through the window at the people inside, his intentions quite clear as he looked at the window, where there was a list of opening times and prices.

"Go ahead…You want one right?" She said with a grin, Ulquiorra looking at her in disbelief,

"You would allow me to mark this body?" He asked, the cat-like woman chuckling as she folded her arms and leaned on the window,

"It is your body, and if you didn't do it now I have no doubt you'd do it later." She replied matter-of-factly, a large man knocking on the window beside her with a scowl. Yoruichi stood up and waved, following Ulquiorra as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, the man looking somewhat more hospitable as he realised that they were customers.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as he looked between them expectantly, Yoruichi nodding at Ulquiorra, who walked further in and looked around at the various pictures on the wall, all of which seemed to be previous customers. The teen then turned to the man, whose large arms were covered in green patterns, he even had some on his face, and they definitely seemed to go onto his hairy chest beneath his tank top.

"I would like to purchase a…tattoo." Ulquiorra announced as he looked up at the taller man, who smirked, rubbing his scruffy beard with the back of his hand. Ulquiorra took in the measure of the man before him, not liking the way he looked down at him,

"Alright, what do you want pretty-boy?" He asked in amusement as he led the way to the counter, where there were numerous books spread across the table. Yoruichi opted to sit in a seat by the window while she waited, flicking idly through a biker magazine. At the counter the man pointed to the books, Ulquiorra looking through them with a dissatisfied sigh,

"May I draw?" He asked finally as he closed the folder, the tattooist shrugging as he shoved a pencil and paper over to Ulquiorra, who expertly drew an exact match of the number four that had once been imprinted on his chest, "I want this in black on the left side of my chest, at four times this size." He instructed, the man looking at it impressed. He knew it would hurt a lot, but the boy before him didn't seem concerned in the least, and not in a cocky way that said he didn't know that it would hurt either.

"Anything else?" The tattooist asked as he looked up from the drawing,

"Is it possible to imprint near the eye?" Ulquiorra asked, the older man leaning down thoughtfully, taking a look at the shocking green eyes and the skin around them,

"I'd recommend against it, there's a high possibility that the ink could damage your sight, however if there is a pattern you want I can recommend a good makeup; totally waterproof and lasts over twelve hours without fading." The large man replied quietly as he scribbled on the back of the design and showed it to Ulquiorra, who looked at the brand gratefully,

"Arigato…Shall we begin?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked around, wondering what he should do. The large man nodded and led the way to a back room, where Ulquiorra pulled his top off and the man got to work, cleaning the area of skin before using a thin marker to outline the design, making sure he got it perfect and showing it to Ulquiorra, who nodded his satisfaction.

Ulquiorra sat back in the large black leather chair, which reclined back into a bright light, blinding him so that he could barely see the room around him, though he could make out the outline of the man at his side. He heard a high pitched humming sound, his eyes shifting to his chest as a strange electrical appliance came into view,

"What is that?" Ulquiorra asked curiously, the large man looking up briefly as he decided where it would be easiest to start,

"It's an electric needle, this'll ink in the design…and don't move, this might hurt a bit." The man warned, watching the boy's body stiffen slightly as he braced himself. Ulquiorra watched as the needle touched his chest, sending a stinging sensation across the skin, which was more annoying than anything else, however as the needle moved across his skin the pain grew worse and the Espada gritted his teeth. "Okay so far?" The man asked as he noticed the tightness of Ulquiorra's jaw line,

"I am fine." Ulquiorra replied, managing to keep any discomfort he felt out of his voice. The tattooist was impressed, the boy's skin looked particularly sensitive and quickly reddened around the edges of the now black skin. Ulquiorra wasn't sure how he would describe the pain. It wasn't that bad, nowhere near as painful as it had been when Aizen had ordered his original number to be imprinted.

"Okay, just stay there a while." The tattooist ordered as he pulled back and turned off the electric needle, pushing his chair back to the wall, where he turned off the bright light. Ulquiorra blinked as his sight returned, looking around to see a lot of sterilizing equipment as well as trolleys of those strange electric needles, tubes connecting to large metal ink tanks. "Does it hurt?" The man asked as he washed his hands in a large sink,

"No, not badly." Ulquiorra replied, looking down at the black four with something akin to satisfaction, the body feeling a little more like his own now.

"Okay, just stay still a minute." The tattooist instructed as he wiped some sort of disinfectant over the number, "Sit up." He ordered, Ulquiorra pushing himself into a sitting position as the man wrapped the cling film around his torso, "Keep this on for three days and avoid water." He instructed, allowing Ulquiorra to pull his top back on before leading the way out to the counter.

"Okay, let's get going…You'll be starting school tomorrow." Yoruichi informed as she led the way out of the shop.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up with a jerk at the sound of his alarm clock, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to turn it off, finally slapping the button with a sigh. It was time to get ready to go out with Yoruichi for his morning training. Wearing his black tracksuit once more he hurried downstairs, surprised to find Urahara and a sleeping Ururu waiting,

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san good morning. Ururu wanted to give this to you…She went out yesterday especially to find it." The shopkeeper said quietly as he stroked her hair, her head resting on the floor beside him. Ulquiorra hesitated as he looked at the black leather case on the round table, the shape seeming familiar somehow as he leaned down and ran his hand over the soft leather, "Go ahead and open it." Urahara encouraged as he watched the Arrancar hesitate, his hand hovering just above one of the silver latches. Ulquiorra clicked the first latch, then the second before lifting the lid slowly, his eyes widening as he looked at the delicately crafted instrument inside,

"A…violin…" He breathed, a look of longing in his eyes as he reached down and touched the smooth wood, gently lifting it from the red velvet case. _It's so light…so fragile…so…familiar…_ He thought as he looked it over. The wood was dark and varnished, so smooth to the touch.

"Do you know how to play it?" Urahara asked as Ulquiorra's green eyes looked into the case expectantly, lifting the long delicate bow, long white horsehair suspended along the wooden pole. The violin had a smooth black chin-rest, which Ulquiorra leaned on expertly, lifting the bow almost subconsciously and pulling it across the strings, making a long firm note,

"It requires tuning." Ulquiorra observed as he twisted the peg of one of the strings gently, Urahara looking up from beneath his hat curiously,

"So you do know." He said to himself, Ulquiorra pausing half way through turning one of the pegs. _How? How do I know this? Why do I know this? Why is it all coming so…naturally?_ He wondered as he tried again, twisting the pegs of each string until he knew it was perfect, though how he knew he still couldn't fathom. "Don't get caught up in the how or why, Ulquiorra…just play, and enjoy playing." Urahara advised wisely as he noticed the conflict in the Espada's gaze. Ulquiorra looked down at the violin in his hand, the wood giving him a strange sense of comfort and security, like an old friend.

"Hey! Ulquiorra! What's keeping you?" Yoruichi called, her shout waking Ururu, who sat up slowly, rubbing her tired grey eyes until she saw Ulquiorra. A blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed the violin in his hand. The Espada lowered the violin into the case slowly, almost lovingly, wiping the block of amber resin over the bow once before replacing it in the case and clipping the lid shut.

"Nothing…Arigato Ururu." Ulquiorra said with a small bow before hurrying to the door, the small girl watching him go with a smile.

"I'll make breakfast." She said in her quiet voice as she got to her feet, hurrying into the small kitchen, where she pulled out some ingredients to make sandwiches for Ulquiorra's lunch at school while she prepared breakfast for Urahara and the others. Jinta and Tessai eventually arrived downstairs, and Renji soon after, all drawn by the smell of Ururu's cooking. Tessai quickly joined Ururu to help, and by the time they were all finished eating and cleaning up Ulquiorra and Yoruichi had returned and hurried off to clean up.

* * *

Ulquiorra ran up to the bathroom, having a quick wash, avoiding touching the sensitive blackened skin, which was still sore. Once he has dried his face he found himself looking in the mirror at his human face, his hands clenching in the towel as the familiar scream filled his ears. _It's not my face!_ He thought, tearing his eyes away at the sudden urge to punch the glass. With the urge to gouge his cheeks still strong he hurried to his room and searched through his top draw to find the makeup he bought the day before.

Hurrying back to the bathroom Ulquiorra pulled the small lid from the eyeliner and carefully applied it, his hand surprisingly steady as he swiped it along his eye, replacing the lid before grabbing the deep green face paint, specifically designed for acting, cosplay and gothic fashion. He lifted the small brush that came with it and quickly set to work painting in his tear tracks. As he painted the urge to tear the skin subsided, the Arrancar finally able to see his own face staring back at him again, even though the skin was peach rather than the white he had been accustomed to.

Ulquiorra arrived downstairs a few minutes later wearing his grey school trousers and short sleeved shirt open to the third button and the jacket slung over his shoulder. Urahara looked up, remaining silent as he took in Ulquiorra's appearance, his only dislike being the two long dark green streaks running down his cheeks. The teen sat at the table, eating quickly as Ururu brought him some food, and his lunch box.

"Arigato." He said as he finished and got to his feet, grabbing the backpack Yoruichi had given to him and adding his lunch to the books. He was now onto quantum physics, having finished all the A level books he had been given. "I'll be going now." He added as he headed for the door, Ururu hurrying over with the violin case,

"You should take that…I believe there is a music club in the school." Urahara prompted, Ulquiorra looking at the older man over his shoulder before taking the case gently,

"Very well. Arigato." He replied as he turned and headed for the door, walking out to the street. He hadn't been to the school before, but he had been told that if he headed into town and followed the teens in uniform he would find his way there, and someone would meet him at the end of the day.


	6. First Day of School

"Hey! Have you heard? There's a new student!" One of the girls cried as she and her friend hurried through the corridor, Orihime and Tatsuki pausing to watch after them in confusion. _I didn't hear about a new student…_ Tatsuki thought, puzzled as she looked at Orihime, who seemed equally as clueless.

"He's so hot! Did you see the makeup he's wearing?" The other girl giggled excitedly as they looked out of one of the windows facing the playground, "Oh my God! He's looking this way!" She shrieked, her and her friend waving enthusiastically. Tatsuki approached the window and looked down at the boy, recognising him instantly,

"It's Ulquiorra!" She exclaimed, noticing Orihime stiffening beside her, "Orihime?" She said worriedly as the redhead looked out with a shocked and horrified expression. Her breath caught as she looked down at him with wide grey eyes before ducking down below the window as he looked her way,

"It's him! It's Ulquiorra!" She said in terror, her voice barely above a whisper. Tatsuki crouched down beside her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder. _Of course! That's where I've heard the name before! How could I forget something like that?_ She scolded herself feeling horrified as she slowly brought Orihime to her feet,

"It's okay…he can't do anything to you, okay?" Tatsuki said comfortingly, both of them knowing that she couldn't give that guarantee, but it still made Orihime feel a little better. "Come on, let's get to class." The sporty teen added with a grin, pulling the well formed girl behind her as she ran.

* * *

"Morning Inoue!" Ichigo greeted as she entered the classroom, Rukia sitting on his desk while he lounged in his chair. Orihime smiled and hurried to her seat, Tatsuki hurrying over to Ichigo to tell him the news, and though he was troubled by it she could tell that he wasn't particularly surprised.

"Alright! All of you sit down!" Sensei ordered as she walked in, looking at some papers over the top of her glasses. All of the students quickly took their seats, many of the girls gasping and twittering between themselves as they saw a new face.

"He's so cool! Check out the makeup!" They whispered, Sensei turning in surprise as Ulquiorra walked over to her without a word and handed her a folded note. Orihime watched him, his green eyes locking with hers momentarily before shifting around the rest of the room, where all eyes were on him. Ishida gave him a cold glare while the others that he knew looked at him warily, fearfully or indifferently. The rest of the humans seemed quite energetic about his appearance.

"Okay, we have a new student and his name is…Ul-Uliqu-orra, what's your name?" Sensei asked as she looked up from her papers at him, the new student giving her a slightly puzzled look. One hand was in his pocket while the other clutched an instrument case of some sort and his cheeks were adorned with makeup, which she had been informed was part of a psychological condition he was afflicted with.

"Schiffer Ulquiorra." He replied simply, the class looking at him expectantly, though there was no change in his expression as he glanced at them. Even his eyes seemed hollow and empty.

"Oh…well, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" Sensei suggested kindly, the teen's attitude and posture making her nervous and uncomfortable. His cold eyes turned to her indifferently,

"My name is sufficient." Ulquiorra replied, saying nothing more.

"Aw! Come on! Tell us something!" One of the girls pleaded, Ulquiorra turning to the class, his eyes betraying a little surprise and discomfort before they clouded once again,

"Yeah! What sports are you into?" One of the boys called,

"What instrument do you play?" A second girl chimed in,

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A third demanded,

"I have never played sports, I carry a violin and I am not sure to what you are referring." He replied systematically in order, the class going silent at his words before erupting into questions and demands. Ulquiorra stood shocked at the questions being sent his way, unsure what most of them meant and unable to make some of them out over the noise.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down!" Sensei shouted as she noticed Ulquiorra's discomfort, "Schiffer, sit at the desk next to Inoue, the redhead just there, and let's get started." She ordered, Ulquiorra walking to his seat silently and sitting down, not even glancing at the redhead across from him. Despite his lack of attention she looked at Ulquiorra fairly often for the first few minutes, convinced he was going to do something, but when he didn't she gradually calmed down.

The first lesson was mathematics, all the students grabbing their text books and opening their exercise books, grabbing pens, pencils and calculators before looking up at the board, where Sensei was writing out a long equation. While the other students struggled to copy the sum down and work it out Ulquiorra calmly opened his book on quantum physics and began to read,

"Okay! Who would like to come up and work this out? Inoue? Would you mind?" Sensei asked, Orihime hesitating before hurrying up to the front, panicking slightly as she looked at the long sum. As she tried to work it out a few of the students snickered, Tatsuki glaring at them to shut them up, "It's okay Inoue, just take your time." Sensei said with a warm smile. In the end Orihime was too nervous to work it out and returned to her seat feeling somewhat dejected,

"It wasn't your fault. The sum is wrong." Ulquiorra said quietly, a lot of the eyes in the room shifting to him. They hadn't even noticed that he had only glanced at the board once. He was completely absorbed in his book. Sensei turned to him, smelling trouble as she looked at him warily,

"What was that Schiffer?" She asked firmly, the boy not even looking up.

"Your sum, it is wrong." He replied matter-of-factly as he turned the page, Sensei's eyes thinning slightly as she looked at him,

"Alright then, why don't you come up here and show us?" She challenged, watching as he sighed in annoyance and snapped the large text book shut, leaving it on his desk as he walked to the board with his hands in his pockets.

"Pen." He said as he held his hand out, Sensei looking at him in shock as she handed him the pen wordlessly, his green eyes looking at the board in disinterest. "You meant to write that it divides here, squares here and cubes here, carrying five to three and thus…" He trailed off as he corrected the sum, wrote the answer and handed her the pen, returning to his seat as casually as he had come. Sensei looked at the sum and then at Ulquiorra, blushing a little as she realised she had been shown up in front of her class.

"That is the correct answer to the sum you wrote, however the equation I wrote out was different." She replied stubbornly, Ulquiorra flicking through his book to find his page once more,

"You were attempting to copy the sum from page three-nine-four of the mathematics text book. That is the sum and the answer you will find." He replied confidently as he settled back in his chair to start reading, many of the students giggling quietly. Orihime glanced across at Ulquiorra, wondering what he was doing in school, he obviously didn't need to be there, and why in her class?

"Well…alright, I made a mistake, but Schiffer, will you kindly pay attention?" She asked demandingly, Ulquiorra looking up at her with a cold expression of annoyance, something that sent shivers down Orihime's spine, along with everyone else in the class.

"Listen, human trash, I am not here to listen to you spouting off your nonsense, so do not speak to me again." He ordered, Sensei blanching at the cold look until his green eyes drop to his book once more. Once he was looking at his book and his expression was neutral she lost all sense of intimidation and stepped forward, pulling the book roughly from his grasp,

"Listen you! How dare you speak to a teacher with such disrespect! And how dare you read trash while I'm trying to teach a lesson! Any more of this and you'll be going to the principal!" She shouted, Ulquiorra standing up to tower over her, his desk almost falling. Orihime froze in terror as she saw green sparks form around his hand. She was relieved as Ichigo stood and clapped a hand firmly on his shoulder, steering him towards the door,

"I'll just talk to him." Ichigo excused as he left the room, Rukia cheerfully accompanying him. Once the door was shut they turned to Ulquiorra, who looked between them warily. "I know you're new at this, so I'll let you off this time, but don't you dare threaten the humans of this school again!" Ichigo warned, his hazel eyes leaving no room for argument,

"We both know that I could eliminate both of you, so perhaps you should back down." The Arrancar advised calmly as he put his hands in his pockets, his eyes slowly regaining their emotionless veil, though it seemed he was having trouble keeping them in check.

"Ichigo, let me handle this." Rukia ordered, the orange haired boy nodding and stepping back. Ulquiorra looked down at Rukia in disinterest as she stepped forward and then slapped him. His green eyes were wide as he held his cheek, her blue eyes similar to Yoruichi's as she looked at him, full of the same energy and spark, "It's your first day at school! Act like a student and stay out of trouble! And apologise to Sensei!" She ordered firmly, Ulquiorra sighing in annoyance,

"You Shinigami may choose to blend with human trash, but I do not." He replied firmly, pausing at Rukia's gentle hand on his arm as he turned to leave. He looked down at her to see her expression changed to one of sympathy,

"I know you haven't been here long, and you're still adjusting…but this world has so much…so much life and energy and if you just give it a chance…I know you'll find a place here." She said, Ulquiorra looking at her with a guarded expression. Having said what she came to say Rukia headed back inside, Ichigo pausing in the doorway,

"Well? You coming in or what?" He asked boredly, Ulquiorra grabbing the door and re-entering the classroom. The eyes of the class shifted to him as he walked to Sensei's desk and grabbed his physics book, returning to his seat and flipping it open,

"Schiffer! What did I say to you before you left this room?" She demanded as she got to her feet and walked over to him. _Humans!_ He sighed inwardly, his eyes shifting briefly to Rukia before resting on the human woman before him.

"You seem unable to comprehend that I do not require your tutelage." Ulquiorra replied in disinterest, his eyes looking at the page of his book once more. As she looked down at his indifferent form a small tick started up on the corner of her eye.

"What makes you think that?" She demanded, trying to keep herself calm by pushing her squared glasses up her nose in a manner very similar to Ishida,

"Apart from the fact that I have already corrected one of your equations?" Ulquiorra retorted, many of the students giggling and nodding their agreement, "As well as the fact that I am reading literature far above your comprehension." He added, holding his book up to show the subject to Sensei, who blanched and had to read the title twice to be convinced,

"Quantum physics? That's above degree level!" She exclaimed, the rest of the students looking at Ulquiorra in amazement as he lowered the book back to his desk and continued to read,

"Correct. Please return to your lesson." The teen instructed, Sensei scowling at him, her fist shaking in annoyance. He didn't apologise, he didn't look up, he barely acknowledged her existence. She had never met a student like him, let alone had to deal with one.

"Schiffer. Principal's office." She ordered as she returned to the front of the class, the teen sighing as he once again got to his feet. "Arisawa, show him the way." Sensei added as she scribbled out a note and handed it to the short haired girl as she passed.

* * *

As they walked through the deserted corridor Tatsuki took in the appearance of the boy at her side. It was hard to believe that the confused, lost boy from the shoe shop was actually a cold hearted monster. _He seemed so genuine before…_ She thought as his green eyes shifted to her,

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, his tone completely neutral, not a hint of the annoyance he had possessed in the classroom. Tatsuki glanced around before throwing a hard punch at his jaw, which Ulquiorra blocked with ease. As his hand made contact with hers she could feel the lack of effort he put in, and the fact that he was holding back, but she didn't care.

"You! You're the one! You took Orihime! You tortured her! You locked her up!" Tatsuki spat passionately, Ulquiorra giving her the same emotionless look as he blocked the second punch, deciding to keep a hold of her wrist so that she couldn't hit him again,

"I am. What of it?" He replied as she glared at him, trying to kick him as he held her, Ulquiorra easily stepping out of the way or blocking her kicks with as much ease as he had blocked her punches.

"What are you doing here? She was happy! Things were getting back to normal! So why?" She demanded bitterly as she glared up at Ulquiorra with tear filled eyes. Ulquiorra released her and stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his back,

"You humans are so small minded, only thinking of those closest to you…You believe I would choose to reside here among human trash? I would not…I am forced to remain here because of your Shinigami friends. Remember that." He warned as he continued on his way, Tatsuki following on behind, somewhat subdued by his words. _The Shinigami are keeping him here? What would they get out of that? How can they be so…inconsiderate towards Orihime?_ She wondered as Ulquiorra paused at the door to the principal's office. "Should I take the note inside?" He asked as he glanced at her over his shoulder,

"No, I have to give it to him." Tatsuki replied distractedly as the Espada reached up and knocked on the door. It was unbelievable how human he seemed, walking through the high school looking no different to any other student. At the principal's call they stepped inside, Tatsuki leaving once she had handed the note over to the principal.

"Sit down Schiffer." The middle aged man said kindly, watching as the strange teen sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Well…I understand you've given your teacher quite a hard time…do you have anything to say?" He asked, the teen before him looking completely unconcerned.

"I merely corrected her mistakes and informed her that I did not require her tutelage…Was that wrong of me?" Ulquiorra asked as he crossed his legs and sat back in the chair, the principal looking at him in shock. Ulquiorra watched as the middle aged man stammered for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts,

"Well, it's…it's not a case of being wrong…it's more…it's more that you did so in such a…blunt fashion." He replied as he pressed his fingers together, peering at Ulquiorra over the top. Ulquiorra frowned a little as he looked at the man behind the desk,

"So in this society the young cannot speak openly to their elders?" The teen questioned, quietly amused as the principal became more flustered,

"Now, that isn't what I said…it's more that…it is…it's considered rude to show up your teacher in front of their students…It takes confidence from the class, from the teacher who has been embarrassed and the students, who feel misled by their teacher." The man explained, gaining more confidence as he went on. Ulquiorra looked thoughtful, finding that the same was very true of Aizen. If Gin corrected him he would frown slightly, and if one of his own Espada corrected him he would be even more angry, which was why Ulquiorra had always offered 'suggestions' as opposed to 'corrections.'

"I see you understand what I am trying to say." The principal concluded as he sat back behind his desk in satisfaction.

"I believe so, but if what she is teaching is incorrect then when would be the best time to inform her if not at the moment she teaches? And if I do not require her tutelage then why not tell her so?" Ulquiorra asked casually as he looked across at the older man, who furrowed his brow in thought,

"Well…if you could let her know her mistakes without being so to the point I'm sure she would appreciate it, and as for not requiring her tutelage, how can you say that so confidently? You're not even graduation age…of course you need her." The principal stated, a superior look passing across Ulquiorra's face as he looked out of the window, _graduation age hm?_

"Very well, I shall endeavour to be more subtle with my corrections, however I can assure you I do not require tutelage…I have read the required books already." The Espada replied, wondering what the human before him would say if he knew how old he truly was, _though I doubt this human would be able to process that sort of knowledge…_

"Oh, Schiffer! There is much more to learning than reading the books! You need to use the knowledge you retain and adapt it to different tasks!" The principal stated, Ulquiorra sighing inwardly,

"I know. I believe my knowledge is more than sufficient right now for this level of education." he replied, the principal sighing in exasperation,

"Just give it a go for today, and if, by the end of the week, things are still…too easy, we'll see what we can do." The older man decided, Ulquiorra reluctantly nodding his agreement. "Alright, back to class." The man ordered, sighing in relief as Ulquiorra left the room, something about the boy unsettling him.

* * *

Ulquiorra returned to the classroom and sat down, grudgingly returning the book on quantum physics to his bag and getting out a note book and pen. Sensei thought it best to let the matter drop and continued the class,

"Alright, page five hundred and six please people." She ordered, her eyes flickering around the class briefly before resting on Ulquiorra, "Schiffer, shift across and share Inoue's book." She ordered, the teen looking up boredly as he readied the pen in his hand,

"That will not be necessary, please continue." He replied, Sensei sighing in exasperation as she walked over and looked down at him tiredly, feeling despair rather than anger or impatience now. She had never had such an exasperating student.

"Will you just do as I say? For once?" She said pleadingly,

"I believe my presence would cause Inoue some discomfort. As I have said, I do not require the text book. I remember it clearly." He replied insistently, Sensei's gaze sharpening at this. She slowly walked back to the front of the class and leaned on her desk, the lidded pen resting on her bottom lip as she lifted the book and flicked to the back,

"Alright then…what is the answer to question six on page three hundred and seven?" She demanded, watching as Ulquiorra's expression went blank and he froze. She waited a few moments, her concern growing as he didn't move or speak at all.

"Forty two." He replied simply, looking up at her expectantly, Sensei looking down to see that he was right,

"Okay, page one hundred and two, question…two." She ordered,

"Ninety one point three-four-nine-two-eight-seven-one-seven-seven-seven-seven." He began, his expression blank as if he were reading from a book in his mind, which, in a way, he was. After the tenth seven Sensei quickly interrupted,

"Alright, alright! Enough!" She ordered, "So you can remember the text book, but how are you at new sums?" She asked thoughtfully, pulling the lid from the pen and writing out an equation off the top of her head, holding the pen out expectantly. Ulquiorra took up the unspoken challenge and walked to the board, remembering all of the instructions from the text book to quickly work out the answer. "I'll admit it Schiffer, you're good…" She praised as she looked at the sum thoughtfully, beginning to doubt that anything she taught him would be useful.

As the rest of the class worked Ulquiorra, having written out the questions and answers of the page specified, went back to reading his book. As he read he noticed Orihime fidgeting in discomfort across form him. His green eyes shifted to her to see her face scrunched up in concentration, grey eyes focused on the page, where her hand delicately held a pen, poised and ready to write.

"Are you having difficulty?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked across at her, Orihime's eyes shifting to him fearfully. _Of course…I am the wrong one to offer to help…_ He thought as he sighed inwardly, her grey eyes shifting a few times between him and the page. He expected her to be jittery and nervous, but he didn't expect her to nod. Ulquiorra got to his feet briefly before crouching at her side, Sensei watching suspiciously from the front as he began whispering quietly to the orange haired girl, who nodded shyly at his words.

"Ano…Ulquiorra-san? Would you mind helping me?" The blonde girl sitting behind Orihime asked with a blush, Ulquiorra nodding as he shuffled to her desk and listened to her problem. Orihime listened to his quiet voice, the tone so familiar but so…different. His voice retained most of its hollowness, but it was so soft and gentle. _Has being human changed him so much in so short a time?_

"Ulquiorra! Over here!" Another girl whispered to his other side, Sensei sighing as she watched the girls summon the boy all over the place. She knew most of them didn't even need his help, they just wanted an excuse to get close to him, however their flirtatious passes went by unnoticed by the teen. He continued genuinely explaining the questions to them, missing any implied innuendos the girls made,

"Alright girls! Come on! Enough!" She said finally, most of them looking fairly sulky as Ulquiorra was sent back to his seat, though he occasionally leaned across to offer Orihime a word of advice, watching her and giving a nod or shake of the head as she worked the sums out step by step. Tatsuki sighed as she watched the two, _she's way too forgiving…_ As the lesson progressed Orihime seemed to forget who she was whispering to, her shoulders gradually relaxing as she lost the original tension Ulquiorra had caused. As she worked she even smiled at him as she would any other member of the class kind enough to help her, and she soon drifted off into other topics of conversation, asking him where he was staying and what he thought of the town. Ulquiorra was polite in all things, his emotions dampening much of the arrogance and superiority he had displayed as an Espada. He seemed comfortable.

* * *

As the bell rang the students were free for morning break, and Ulquiorra found himself surrounded by most of the girls of the class, save the few that crowded around Orihime cheerfully. He found it quite tedious answering meaningless questions about himself, and found the closeness of some of the girls quite uncomfortable. In the end he excused himself, hurrying into the hall for a break, sighing as he leaned on the wall.

"Espada." A familiar voice spat, Ulquiorra shifting his gaze to the closed door, where Ishida stood glaring at him, the lenses of his glasses shining from the lights above. "What do you want with Inoue?" He demanded coldly, Ulquiorra giving him a blank look, eyeing the Quincy in irritation as he grabbed a fist of Ulquiorra's shirt and shoved him into the wall, "Leave her alone! Don't you think you've done enough?" The teen demanded,

"And don't you think Inoue would have spoken if she felt discomfort?" The Arrancar replied coldly as he gripped Ishida's wrist and twisted it sharply away. Ishida hissed as his grip loosened, grimacing as Ulquiorra kept hold of the limb, keeping it twisted painfully, "I have done you no harm since I arrived. Try to remember that." Ulquiorra said as he threw the archer away from him roughly. Ishida balled his fist and looked at his wrist, his Quincy pendent hanging just waiting for him to use it, but he was in the centre of the school, and as Ulquiorra had said, he hadn't done anything… _yet._

"Ulquiorra! Are you coming back inside? We still have lots we want to ask you!" A dark haired girl said cheerfully as she half dragged the Espada back inside the classroom, the Arrancar once again finding himself surrounded by squealing high school girls. He wasn't sure why, but his cheeks often felt hot, the skin darkening slightly for some reason, usually when the girls stroked him or brushed against him in some way.

The next two hours were fairly tiring for Ulquiorra. Sensei set the subject of physics and during the lesson Ulquiorra found himself summoned all over the classroom, almost every girl demanding his attention. Orihime was one of the few who didn't require his assistance, though she would often turn to Tatsuki for confirmation of her answers. By the time lunch came Ulquiorra had had enough and quickly grabbed his bags and fled to the roof.

Ulquiorra looked around as he put his bags down, looking through the large barred fence at the endless sea of rooftops. Below he could see what seemed like hundreds of students scattered across the grounds, all of them talking and laughing together, completely unaware of the existence of Hollows and Shinigami, so carefree in their youth. With a sigh Ulquiorra shifted his attention to the leather case containing the violin. _My violin._ He corrected as he opened the case and lifted the delicate instrument, slowly drawing the bow across the strings.

"Wow, what is that?" Tatsuki whispered as she eased the door open a crack and looked through, hearing a violin playing something beautiful. Orihime was also quite excited, she had always loved the violin, she even played it herself, though not as much as she used to, and her older brother had played the cello. She loved string instruments.

"It's so…sad…" Orihime thought aloud as she paused behind the door to listen. The sound of the singular instrument was so lonely. _It's like its soul is crying out for someone…_ Orihime thought, her eyes widening as Tatsuki wiped a tissue over her tear stained cheeks. "Who's playing?" Orihime asked desperately, watching as Tatsuki slowly put her head around the corner, motioning to Orihime that it was safe to watch.

The girls stepped out onto the large flat roof, Orihime's eyes widening as she recognised the figure playing. His back was turned to them, his body swaying very slightly as he drew the bow across the strings, the instrument singing its mournful tune slowly, romantically, lovingly.

"Hey guys, what's." Ichigo began as he stepped onto the roof, Rukia pinned to his side while Sado and Ishida followed on behind. Keigo and Mizuiro tagged along at the back of the group talking together quietly.

"Shh!" Tatsuki interrupted, pointing across at Ulquiorra as he continued to play, apparently oblivious to his now sizable audience. The group slowly filed onto the roof, slipping to a comfortable spot, where they sat quietly. Orihime and Tatsuki remained there they were, completely captivated by the gentle song that Ulquiorra played. Finally Ulquiorra lowered his violin, met with strong applause, his cheeks flushing as he turned, violin still in hand.

"That was wonderful!" Orihime complimented, completely forgetting who she was talking to as she took a few steps forward. Ulquiorra remained as he was beside the metal fencing, puzzling over why his voice was stuck in his throat and why his hands were shaking slightly.

"A-Arigato." He said quietly, quickly lowering the violin into the case, then treating the bow before returning that as well. Once he was packed he quickly grabbed his bag and left without a word or backwards glance, Orihime watching him leave with a somewhat pitying expression. _He's so alone…_ "Ulquiorra-san! Was that you playing earlier?" One of the girls, who called herself Miaka, asked as he entered the classroom and took his seat. Ulquiorra nodded as he took out his lunchbox, pulling the lid off to find some wrapped up sandwiches and a carton of juice, looking at the box in confusion. As he turned it over in his hand he found a thin white straw attached to the back, which he pulled from the packet.

* * *

"You were amazing!" Another girl, Kaoru, squealed as she looked down at him, her blue eyes sparkling with admiration as he eyed the carton, noticing a small circle where the straw could be pushed through. He slotted the straw in and took a sip of the strange fruity liquid. Lifting one of his sandwiches, he looked at the large group of girls around him. _Why are they all staring at me?_ He wondered as he took a bite of his sandwich, noticing the way Miaka's dark eyes watched him in an almost predatory manner, _curious_.

"Where did you learn to play?" Another girl named Sakura asked as she sat on Orihime's chair, looking at Ulquiorra with honest interest. This girl had the same blue eyes as Kaoru, but rather than thick chestnut locks she had golden hair tied in a plat. She was also the only girl around him wearing glasses, the frames delicate and almost invisible.

"I am unsure, I just play." He replied evasively, the group of girls squealing in amazement, the noise piercing Ulquiorra's ears almost painfully. This was one of the few things he disliked about the girls he had met so far, they all insisted on shrieking, staring and interrogating him continuously.

"You're self taught? That's so cool!" Miaka cried with admiring eyes, followed by many agreeing words from the others. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly; it seemed there would be no getting away from these women, and none of them lost interest in him either. They always had questions to ask or something to talk about.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Tokoto, a short ebony haired girl, asked as she leaned down over his desk, her sizable breasts almost falling out of her barely buttoned shirt. Ulquiorra put his lunchbox away and pulled his book out, not giving her cleavage a second glance as he flicked to his page.

"I am unsure to what you are referring." He replied simply as he began to read, the girls all giggling about how cute he was. _What is the meaning of this 'cute' word?_ He wondered, noting that so far it had been used to describe looks, naïveté and lack of common sense or intelligence.

"You don't know what a girlfriend is? Come on!" Miaka cried incredulously, her dark brown hair resting comfortably on her shoulders as she looked at the book over Ulquiorra's shoulder,

"It's a girl you have strong feelings for, and who has strong feelings for you…isn't it?" Sakura attempted to explain, many of the other girls nodding their agreement. It wasn't a bad explanation, but it seemed somewhat incomplete.

"She's a potential life partner; you see, you date as girlfriend and boyfriend, then if you proposed she'd be a fiancé and then if you got married she'd be your wife." Tokoto explained as she leaned on his desk again, their words finally dawning on Ulquiorra, who had looked up from his book during this exchange, quite curious about the answer.

"I see, you mean a 'mate'" He concluded, the girls nodding in reply, "In that case no, I do not." He replied simply, his green eyes returning to his book. For some reason the girls seemed more cheerful at this news, though he wasn't sure why. He also noticed a certain rivalry had sprung between them, they seemed to fight over his attention a little more viciously than they did before. By the time the lesson started he had developed quite a headache, though it didn't stop him helping the girls with their English work.

"Alright kids! Homework! Translations from page fifty to sixty three!" Sensei shouted over the chatter of the class as the bell rang, waving off the groans she received. Ulquiorra hurriedly gathered his belongings and walked out, many of the girls hurrying after him,

"Oh! Ulquiorra-san! Could you come over to my house and help me with my homework?" Miaka asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around on of his, pulling his arm so that it rested between her generous breasts. Ulquiorra opening his mouth to reply when he felt a tug on his other sleeve,

"No! Come to my house!" Kaoru begged, the Espada's head swimming as the rest of the girls started up, some of them not even from his class. He still hadn't managed to reply to any of them when they got outside and a familiar voice reached his ears,

"Yoruichi!" He called gratefully as he looked over the heads of the group of girls, waving to the older woman, who walked over casually, grinning as the girls turned to look at her. She hadn't been expecting this, it seemed Ulquiorra had been quite a hit, with the girls of the school at least.

"Yo! I came to pick you up." She stated unnecessarily, many of the girls eying her distrustfully as they turned to Ulquiorra, their expressions demanding an explanation. Ulquiorra looked at the girls puzzled as they shot glares at Yoruichi,

"Arigato…I should head back for today." He said to the girls as he walked through them, all of them looking somewhat disappointed, particularly Miaka, who had to release her hold on his arm. She was quite disappointed that he hadn't been affected in any way by her closeness.

"But Ulquiorra! What if we need your help?" Sakura said pleadingly, English being one of her worst subjects. The others nodded in agreement, though most of them just wanted an excuse to be near the new boy. Ulquiorra paused awkwardly, _what am I supposed to do? I can't do their work for them all the time!_ He thought, sighing inwardly as he puzzled over what to say,

"Looks like you made some friends. Here you go; I thought you might need one of these." Yoruichi said as she handed him a sleek black flip phone, Ulquiorra looking at it in complete confusion. He had never seen one of these 'mobile telephones' before, but he had heard of them and watched people use them on various occasions. "Go ahead and let the girls put their numbers in, that way they can get hold of you whenever." The cat-like woman advised, Mayuri, another girl from his class, eagerly snatching the phone from his hand. Ulquiorra watched the ebony haired girl input her number and ring herself to get his number,

"Okay, I'll share this with the others." She said as she handed his phone to the next girl, who quickly put in her number before passing it on. A few minutes later Ulquiorra's phone was handed back to him, just as Orihime and Tatsuki stepped out ready to go home,

"Oh, Orihime-chan! Tatsuki-chan! Do you want Ulquiorra-san's number? For studying purposes…" Sakura called innocently, holding up her phone as she hurried over. Orihime found herself stammering as Tatsuki quickly refused and hurried off, looking over her shoulder impatiently.

"U-Um…I-I'll take it…" Orihime said, her heart pounding as she copied the number into her small pink mobile, her eyes meeting Ulquiorra's surprised green orbs for a few moments. She felt a hand on her wrist and found herself pulled away quickly by Tatsuki, "I'll see you all tomorrow!" Orihime called over her shoulder, the girls waving in confusion as they left,

"What's up with Tatsuki?" Miaka murmured,

"Doesn't she like Ulquiorra-san?" Kaoru wondered,

"How mean! It's his first day and she's decided already?" Mayuri said incredulously as she put her hands on her hips and scowled after the sporty girl, her high pony tail whipping her shoulder in the cool breeze.

"She has her reasons." Ulquiorra defended, _in fact Orihime's response was the most surprising…_ "What are you thinking? Why do you want his number?" Tatsuki demanded as they rounded a corner and were out of sight of the school and most of its students. Orihime looked at her best friend, a small blush spread across her cheeks as she waved her arms defensively,

* * *

"I-I don't want it for just anything! I took it so that I can get help with my homework!" She objected, Tatsuki scowling at the naïve girl as they walked down the road. Orihime took a moment to look up at the sakura petals floating through the air, the sight reminding her of Seireitei. _Seireitei…I wonder what everyone's doing right now…_

"Just be careful…I don't trust him as far as I can throw him!" The sporty teen said as she rested one hand on her hip, Orihime looking at her sheepishly. She hated it when Tatsuki looked at her so seriously, it made her squirm as if she was a little girl being told off by her mother, not that she knew what that felt like…

"I won't! I probably won't even need his help!" The redhead insisted as they passed by a row of small shops. Tatsuki stopped on the corner with a sigh. She didn't believe Orihime for a minute. For one thing she knew how terrible she was at English and Mathematics, for another she could always tell when Orihime was fibbing.

"Just remember who this guy is okay?" Tatsuki insisted, Orihime looking just a little downcast at this. _I know…I know better than anyone what Ulquiorra is…but this afternoon he just seemed so…_ "Well, I have to go, my class will be starting in an hour." Tatsuki said, pulling Orihime out of her reverie as she stopped and looked at her watch,

"Right, have a good session." Orihime replied brightly as she watched Tatsuki hurry down the street, stopping to wave for a few moments before continuing on her own way. _Ulquiorra really doesn't seem so bad…_ She thought to herself as she wandered along the road by the park, pausing as she heard a familiar sound. _A violin?_

"Look out!" A feminine voice cried. Orihime looked up with wide eyes, hearing a horn blearing at her as a car hurtled towards her. Frozen to the spot Orihime closed her eyes tightly and looked away, her heart pounding as she shook in fear. "Orihime!" The voice cried again, the girl feeling strong arms wrap round her and the wind rushing through her hair. "Are you alright?" The concerned voice asked, the same voice that had called out to her. Orihime opened her eyes, finding herself staring into a pair of concerned blue eyes.

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime exclaimed as the tall Shinigami woman put her back on her feet with a relieved smile, dusting off her black hakama and straightening in her pink scarf. "Arigatou, I must have walked out…" Orihime added in embarrassment, looking around the roadside, but not seeing anyone else. _Thank goodness! I don't want to be seen talking to myself…_ She thought as she turned back to Rangiku,

"I noticed. What were you thinking?" The older woman demanded as she rested her hands on her hips a lot like Tatsuki. Orihime smiled sheepishly as she heard the slow mournful sound once again. _It's coming from the park!_

"Gomen Rangiku-san! I have to go!" She called as she hurried into the park, Rangiku watching her go with a sigh before returning to her lookout position with Toshiro. Toshiro crouched in the high branches of a tree, looking across at a small building with a sloped roof, where he watched Ulquiorra playing his violin.

"He's good…" Rangiku observed as she looked at the boy, Toshiro humming in agreement, though it was a grudging admission. He knew it wasn't Ulquiorra's fault that he was an enemy, it wasn't his fault that they had been on opposite sides during a war, however Toshiro couldn't quite bring himself to forgive any of them. Not yet.

"How was Inoue-san?" His youthful voice asked, his turquoise gaze never leaving the teenage figure on the roof. Rangiku adjusted her balance so that she was perched comfortably on a branch before replying, looking up at the young white haired captain,

"She was fine, a little distracted by something, but fine." Rangiku replied, Toshiro nodding in satisfaction as he watched the redhead approach the building warily, her eyes shifting all around her as she searched for something.

* * *

Orihime walked along the path warily, _what am I doing here?_ She wondered as she approached a small wooden hut with a sloped roof, which seemed to be used for some sort of sports storage. She paused and looked around, _it's close…but I can't see anyone playing…_ She pondered as she searched the area for someone with a violin, glancing at the roof and gasping as she saw him.

Ulquiorra sat perched at the top of the sloped roof framed by the sunset as he played, his eyes closed with such a sad expression that Orihime felt her heart bleed for him. Then, all at once, the moment was broken. Ulquiorra opened his sad green eyes and locked them to hers, both of them staring at each other. _I shouldn't have come!_ Orihime thought as she turned and ran,

"Inoue?" Ulquiorra called after her as he got to his feet, his right foot moving to take a step forward, but his left foot hesitating. _I am the cause of her discomfort, she doesn't want to see me._ He thought firmly as he hopped down from the roof, violin in hand.

"You're not going after her?" Yoruichi's voice asked. Ulquiorra turned to the steps of the hut, where Yoruichi was waiting with his bags. He walked over emotionlessly and lowered the violin lovingly into the case, not looking up at the mischievous woman,

"Why would I? The fact that she is running should be enough to know that she does not wish for my companionship." Ulquiorra replied simply as he clipped the case shut and pulled on his backpack. The older woman sighed as she watched the boy, his face back to its usual hollow expression.

"You should talk to her you know…you can't just keep avoiding her." She advised slyly, not missing the way Ulquiorra raised his eyes to look in the direction Orihime had fled. "The sooner you talk to her, you know, bury the hatchet, the sooner you can move on." Yoruichi advised as Ulquiorra got to his feet, his eyes still glancing up the path.

"You wish me to apologise." He observed as he shifted his gaze to her,

"It's what you do when you've done something wrong, right?" Yoruichi prompted as she tugged his backpack until it fell down his shoulders, Ulquiorra looking up at her with a somewhat defeated sounding sigh,

"Right." He conceded as he allowed her to take his backpack. "Take this back for me." He added as he handed her the violin case, which Yoruichi took, smiling as she watched him run up the path after Orihime.

* * *

Ulquiorra ran, his feet pounding the concrete of the path as he looked ahead for a sign of the petite girl. _I know she came this way, but there are so many places she could have turned off!_ He thought as he looked around. There was a path that went left, one turned right, and the middle carried on, but there was no guarantee that she had stayed on the path.

"Inoue!" He shouted as he ran, his green eyes scanning the area, his heart pounding as his breaths turned to short gasps. He chose the centre path, running straight ahead, and was rewarded with a flash of orange, "Inoue! Please wait!" He shouted breathlessly, his eyes widening as the girl fell down.

"No! Stop it! What do you want from me?" She demanded fearfully as Ulquiorra finally reached her. Ulquiorra watched as she pushed herself across the ground away from him, blood running down one of her knees, fear shining in her grey eyes as he leaned down and offered his hand to her. He pulled back as she looked at him fearfully,

"I…wanted to speak to you." He replied awkwardly as he looked down at her, blushing as he noticed he could see between her legs where her skirt hand rucked up in her hurry to get away, "I won't hurt you." He added, holding down a hand to her once again, watching her look at it hesitantly.

Against her better judgement Orihime reached up and took his proffered hand, yelping as she was pulled quickly but gently to her feet. She looked at her hand in his, his skin so soft and his grip so gentle. It was hard to believe he was a monster underneath it all, especially as she looked up at his face, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading as he stared down at her. With a blush of her own Orihime pulled free of his gentle grip, fiddling with her skirt, her eyes looking at the ground,

"What is it that you wanted?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest as she took a step back. Ulquiorra hesitated a moment, unsure how to continue. He had never said sorry to anyone before, at least no one other than Aizen.

"I wanted to apologise." He replied, deciding it was best to be simple. Orihime's spine tingled as she felt something slowly trickle down her leg, the feeling making her want to shudder, though she still listened to the boy in front of her.

"For what?" She asked, her grey eyes captivated by his green orbs,

"For…for everything…I hurt you, I was cruel to you and now I am here, in your world, going to your school…gomenasai." He apologised as he looked down at her, "What happened before…it will not happen again. You have my word." He added assuringly, Orihime unsure what she should say. She knew he was trapped in her world, so any repeat of his previous actions seemed impossible, and seeing him in human form made him seem somewhat less intimidating, as well as the fact that he now had emotions, which made him even less menacing.

"Ano…okay…arigato…" Orihime trailed off awkwardly, jerking in surprise as Ulquiorra knelt down and touched her leg, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked down at his ebony hair, unable to see his face as he scrutinised her knee,

"I should apologise for this too…You wouldn't have fallen had I not given chase." He added, Orihime babbling incoherently in objection as Ulquiorra reached out and wiped the blood away with his thumb, his touch giving her strange shivers, "It's deep…you should come to the shop; I can tend to it there." He said as he got to his feet,

"It's fine! Really!" Orihime replied sheepishly as she took a step forward, finding herself against Ulquiorra's chest as she stumbled clumsily.

"It seems so…" The Arrancar replied as his hands rested on her arms supportively, Orihime looking up at him in shock. _Was that…sarcasm?_ "It will only take a few minutes, the shop isn't far from here." He added as he took her wrist gently, pulling her along behind him slowly. He noticed Orihime's limping, purposely keeping their pace slow as they made their way to the shop, where Ururu was waiting at the entrance to the yard.

"Ururu, bring some hot salt water and a bandage." Ulquiorra ordered on the way past, the small girl nodding her head silently before running inside, her joy at seeing Ulquiorra forgotten as she noticed Orihime's cut knee.

"You! You get away from her!" Ishida's voice cried, Ulquiorra looking up just in time to jump out of the way of a well aimed Quincy arrow, taking Orihime with him. Once he landed a few feet away he released Orihime and turned his attention to the human teen, who stood by the door readying another arrow on his web-like bow of blue spirit particles, "I told you to stay away from her! How dare you touch her!" The Quincy cried as he released, Ulquiorra once again grabbing Orihime and jumping away.

"If I dodged your arrows they would inevitably hit the ground, and the backlash would throw Inoue across the yard." Ulquiorra pointed out as he once again released Orihime, a flush of embarrassment colouring Ishida's cheeks as he realised the Espada was right.

"Ishida-kun, I would prefer you not to fight with Ulquiorra-san on these premises…This is his home." Urahara said calmly as he appeared in the doorway with his white paper fan open across his face. The Quincy reluctantly allowed the spirit bow to dissipate as he glared across at the Espada.

"Inoue! Your knee! Did he?" Ishida began accusingly, the girl once again waving her arms in objection,

"No! I-I tripped! In the park…it was my fault, and Ulquiorra-san was kind enough to bring me here." She explained quickly, Ishida remaining unconvinced as he eyed Ulquiorra distrustfully. Urahara watched as Ishida approached Ulquiorra and stood inches from him, the boys just staring at each other silently,

"I'll be watching you Espada." The Quincy warned, Ulquiorra saying nothing in return, not even blinking. Ishida remained for a few moments before walking away without a word, Urahara laughing sheepishly as he walked out to the young couple in the yard,

"Orihime-san! Welcome! I see you've had an accident, please, come in-come in, I've just made some tea." He said warmly as he guided Orihime with a gentle hand on her shoulder, the girl smiling as Yoruichi appeared in the doorway with a grin. Ulquiorra followed them quietly, finding the living area mostly deserted.

There was tea on the table for them, and the items Ulquiorra requested from Ururu were there, but Ururu herself, and everyone but Urahara and Yoruichi, were nowhere in sight. With a smile Urahara settled Orihime on a cushion at the table, sitting on her left side. Yoruichi walked around to Urahara's side, leaving the space beside Orihime free for Ulquiorra, who quickly set about cleaning up Orihime's knee,

"Gomen." He said as she hissed at the salt water in the cut, the girl shaking her head to say she was alright as she winced. The Arrancar quickly bandaged her knee, the blood soaking through three layers, "I don't believe it requires stitches, however the bleeding isn't stopping…" Ulquiorra observed as he tied the knot, Yoruichi looking up from her tea,

"That's normal for humans and Shinigami; our wounds don't heal as fast as yours." She explained as Orihime stretched her leg out beneath the table with a small wince, Urahara handing her some tea, which she took gratefully. She watched quietly as Ulquiorra lifted his own cup to his lips and took an elegant sip, "So, how was your first day?" Yoruichi asked as the silence continued,

"It was unnecessary." Ulquiorra replied simply,

"What do you mean? It's good for you to meet people and learn about human culture!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she slammed her cup down on the table, though she didn't do it in an angry motion. Ulquiorra slowly lowered his cup and looked across at her,

"I retain the knowledge necessary for their level of study." He replied simply, Yoruichi giving a loud sigh as she hung her head,

"That's only part of what school is about! It's about making friends, learning to socialise and blending in with people…I think you're getting on fairly well with the girls of your class at least." The cat-like woman teased with a wink and grin, Ulquiorra giving her a perplexed look that made Orihime smile. _He's so innocent! He really doesn't have a clue about girls…_

"Well…I really should be going…" Orihime decided as she finished her tea, Urahara unable to persuade her to stay for dinner. The girl insisted that Tatsuki would be checking in on her soon. At Yoruichi's subtle hint about culture and manners, Ulquiorra insisted that he walk Orihime home as the light faded from the sky.

"I hope we see you again soon Orihime-san." Urahara said as he walked them to the door, the redhead smiling and waving over her shoulder as she walked ahead. Ulquiorra insisted on taking her book bag for her as they walked through the streets, a somewhat uncomfortable silence falling between them.

"Do you like living in the shop?" Orihime asked after a while, finally thinking of something to break the uncomfortable silence between them. It was odd for the streets to be so empty at this time, though since it was winter and even the early evening was dark there were hardly any children out.

"I do not dislike it." Ulquiorra replied, his words speaking volumes, which Orihime was quick to pick up on. A rush of pity ran through her as she looked at the stoic teen at her side, knowing that it must have been quite hard for him to keep up his façade.

"I know…it isn't home for you…Do you miss Hueco Mundo?" She asked curiously, wondering if anyone had actually asked him what he felt before. She had seen how Yoruichi had taken responsibility for helping him to settle in, answering questions, reminding him about human manners, but it seemed everyone was trying to make him adapt quickly and quietly without actually speaking to him,

"I…Hai." He replied after a moments hesitation. He hadn't wanted to speak about his own feelings, he wasn't even used to having them, "There is something so…alive about this world, but Hueco Mundo…the endless stretch of desert under the bright moon, the starless sky and the deadening silence…the scent of the dry breeze…those are things that this world can never reproduce." He explained, a slight look of longing sneaking into his green eyes as he spoke; and in Orihime's opinion he spoke well. _His language is so poetic! So…beautiful…_

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here…" Orihime apologised as she looked at him sideways, watching as he banished his emotions once again to become hollow and empty.

"It was not your decision…and I cannot say that I don't understand their reasoning." He replied, waving her apology aside. Orihime paused as they entered her street, her flat coming into view,

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow." She said as they stopped on the corner, Ulquiorra insisting he would watch her until she was up the stairs and inside as he handed her bag back. He watched the girl hurry along, disappearing for a few moments as she climbed the steps and reappearing at the top, where she unlocked her door, waving over her shoulder before going inside. Ulquiorra waved and turned away to head back to the shop, passing Tatsuki wordlessly as she hurried by. _Was that…Ulquiorra?_


	7. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

" _Ulorran? Sir? Lieutenant?" A young voice called from below. Ulorran sighed as he leaned his bare back against the rough trunk of the tree he was sitting in, watching the sun beaming down to the forest floor. "Ulorran Sir!" The young boy called again, Ulorran giving a quiet chuckle as a young boy in black hakama and haori came into view._

" _Yama!" Ulorran called as he got to his feet, looking down as the youth looked up with his bight hazel eyes, his long hair kept in a high ponytail. "You're late!" Ulorran added as he hopped down. Yama gasped as he took in his superior's appearance. He was so excited about finally being the subordinate of his idol, one of the last true Shinigami, his huge white wings stretched out in the shade of the trees, his black hair framing his pale face, his green eyes peering down at him in amusement. "Hey! No spacing out boy!" Ulorran teased as he ruffled Yama's hair, the younger boy laughing as he knocked Ulorran's hands away,_

" _I was looking all over for you!" Yama replied as he and the tall winged man slowly began walking through the forest. As they walked Yama's eyes were often drawn to the older man, the four gold bands on both of his arms glittering in the sunlight, his bare chest well toned and pale but for a black number four._

" _Do you like what you see?" Ulorran asked teasingly as they left the trees and found themselves in an open space of grass, the ground uneven beneath their feet, some of the grass worn away from years of training going on in this space. Yama blushed a little as he looked at his superior, whose hand rested lightly on the dark green hilt of his Soul Slayer, the delicate katana tied securely round his waist._

" _What? Uh…well…" Yama stammered, Ulorran raising an eyebrow at his subordinate, who reached down to fiddle with the red and black hilt of his Soul Slayer._

" _Well, if you want to be picked for Lieutenant one day you'll have to practise…You can barely control your Shikai…" Ulorran added as he turned to the younger boy, who looked about sixteen. He was so young and fresh. When Ulorran had been his age almost everyone had had wings, but now, as bloodlines thinned out and normal human souls developed potential and moved into Seireitei to be trained and fight; there were very few 'Winged Ones' left. Ordinarily human souls would be unacceptable within the Shinigami ranks, however the rise in Hollows as time wore on, and the loss of brave Shinigami, had made it necessary to accept those of less pure descent._

_Now Ulorran was seen as something rare and especially beautiful, in fact he had been raised in rank because of it. He had been a normal sergeant before, however since the King had reorganised his army, the last of the winged ones had become of higher rank. Ulorran was fourth of The Ten Lieutenants now, all ten of them serving under a singular captain, the King of Soul Society. The King himself was wingless, his family lines having diverged many years ago, and of The Ten Lieutenants only the first four had wings._ _**Times truly have changed…** _ _Ulorran thought with a small smile as he looked down at his young subordinate, so full of potential._

" _Shall we begin Sir?" Yama asked, trying to hide his enthusiasm as he drew his katana, holding it somewhat clumsily. Ulorran's soft smile turned to a grin as he approached the young boy and took his hands gently, repositioning them on the hilt carefully,_

" _I told you, when we're off duty it's Ulorran, and watch your hands! Your hold is terrible!" The older man scolded lightly, looking only a few of years older even though it had been many centuries since his birth. He leaned down closer to the boy and adjusted his hold once more, "See? Much better." He added as he pulled back and looked down at his subordinate, remembering all the other young boys he had watched over and trained, a lot of them long since dead._

" _Lieutenant! Lieutenant Ulorran!" An urgent voice shouted, Ulorran sighing in annoyance as he turned to face the young teen running towards them through the trees, something in his voice telling him it was urgent,_

" _I am with a student boy! This had better be good!" Ulorran shouted authoritively just as the young Shinigami came into speaking distance, bending over to catch his breath, but not waiting before he replied,_

" _It's the Princess! She's missing! Prince Syaoran requests your help to find her…She has gone into the human realm." The young Shinigami said breathlessly, Ulorran's eyes widening as he turned to Yama,_

" _We'll continue later; go back to the barracks." Ulorran ordered before running through the trees, leaving Yama before he could voice any objections. He ran down the grassy path, his eyes looking up for an opening in the trees above. Seeing a gap he jumped, his wings opening, branches whipping across them painfully as he broke through the trees and flew, heading to the huge white castle at the centre of the huge wooden town that spilled out around it._

" _Ulorran!" A familiar voice cried, Ulorran looking down to see his friend of many years, Syaoran, the Prince of Soul Society. They were born hundreds of years apart, but being a lieutenant Ulorran had always been around the palace and had always taken the time to speak to Syaoran, in fact, Syaoran was one of his few surviving students, and his closest friend._

" _What happened?" Ulorran asked as he landed in a delicate crouch on the edge of the roof, his wings elegantly sloping down to his shoulders. Syaoran walked to his friend, his expression plagued with worry, his dark brown eyes frantic as he looked at Ulorran, the wind tossing his shoulder length brown hair._

" _I don't know! She just disappeared! Units have reported strong Hollow activity around Karakura Village in the Human realm; that's where the last doorway opened to; that has to be where she is! Please Ulorran, help me find my sister!" Syaoran said pleadingly as he gripped Ulorran's bare shoulders. Ulorran reached out with a smile and laid a firm hand on the prince's shoulder,_

" _Old friend, did you ever doubt I would?" He asked with an assuring smile, standing once again. Syaoran smiled as Ulorran turned his back, leaning over a little as Syaoran gripped his shoulders. "Hold on tight!" Ulorran warned as he fell forward, spreading his huge white wings to their full twelve foot span, allowing the updrafts to carry him across the town, many Shinigami already mobilising below, ready to travel through the doorway._

" _Fourth Lieutenant!" An authoritive voice shouted. Ulorran glided down and landed amongst the crowd on the hilltop, where the King stood. He was taller than Ulorran, who was around six foot two himself and was amongst the tallest of the Shinigami._

_The King had long greying hair spun into a bun and clipped up, he wore an intricately make grey kimono with golden vines sewn into it, the kimono matching his deep grey eyes beautifully. If it hadn't been for the neatly trimmed beard, and the grey flecks in his hair, he would have looked like a young man. As it is, he looked middle aged, just as he believed a good King should, an age that seems wise enough to make good decisions, but young enough to be a strong king._

" _Your Majesty!" Ulorran replied as Syaoran released his shoulders and followed him to the Senkai Gate that led to the human realm, where the King waited. Ulorran fell to one knee, his wings elegantly sloped on either side and his head bowed._

" _Ulorran, Fourth Lieutenant, I charge you and your men to venture into the human realm and find my daughter at all costs!" The King ordered as he looked down at Ulorran, who got to his feet and bowed, Syaoran remaining at his side. Syaoran was his Second Lieutenant, the position that Yama hoped to attain before long since Syaoran would inevitably become King._

" _Of course your Majesty." Ulorran replied as he turned to the prince and nodded before walking to his men, who had assembled on Syaoran's orders. Syaoran looked up at his father silently, his father looking back,_

" _I will bring her back father." Syaoran swore, his father nodding once,_

" _I know…you are progressing well in your training, my son." The King said, Syaoran bowing in thanks for the compliment, something that was rare from his father. The King had entered his son in the army as a normal Shinigami, expecting him to quickly rise to the rank of Lieutenant. He was close, in fact it was well known that, thanks to Ulorran's training, Syaoran was already Lieutenant level._

" _Syaoran! We're moving out!" Ulorran shouted over the chatter of the men as they split into three groups of ten, Syaoran leading one while the other two were left independent. Ulorran intended to fly out and take a look around as soon as he was on the other side. "Alright! Let's move out!" He shouted as he stepped through the large wooden doorway of the Senkai Gate, finding himself in a long dark tunnel, a black hell butterfly fluttering around him. "I'm going ahead! We'll meet back on this side in two hours!" Ulorran shouted as he opened his wings and took to the air._

_His men didn't argue about his orders; Ulorran's orders hadn't led them astray yet, and he always had a good reason for anything he said. Ulorran had complete confidence in his men. His most trusted were left to their own devises, while the less experienced were placed under Syaoran's supervision. None were untrustworthy, he had hand picked and trained them himself._ _**They'll be fine…** _

_Ulorran flew as fast as he could through the long restrictive tunnel, his wings occasionally catching on the stone walls, scattering a few of his white feathers behind. Finally at the exit he glided through and opened his huge wings, flapping them a few times to lift him higher._ _**If I were a little girl, what would I do?** _ _He wondered as he flew over the countryside, the small town of wooden buildings stretching out below._

_He glided down a little lower until he was just sweeping over the rooftops, but the streets were mostly deserted, and even if she was outside none of the people below would see her,_ _**but that doesn't mean she's safe…** _ _He added as he swept up higher, looking around for any Hollow activity._

_At first he found nothing. There was definitely nothing in the small town to draw his attention, but a little further out in the forest he could feel it._ _**Hollow! A lot of them!** _ _He thought as he flew in that direction, hearing a high pitched scream as he swept his wings back and dived down into the trees just in time to see a small girl in a red kimono fall backward to the ground in fear._

" _Get away from her!" Ulorran shouted viciously as he drew his Soul Slayer and readied to strike, his face contorted in anger as he pulled the blade down. The Hollow turned its huge white head, opening its grotesque jaws to snap at the attacking Shinigami. Ulorran's katana swept down and slashed the beasts jaw, dark purple blood dripping from the long gash. Ulorran deftly landed in a crouch, shielding the small girl from view, "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at the small five year old, her orange hair sweeping into her eyes as she sat on the ground shaking, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." The Shinigami assured as he looked up at the huge Hollow._

_The Hollow was ten times bigger than the trees around them; it had a long delicate tail, sharp talon-like claws and huge piercing amber eyes. Each tooth in its mouth was the size of Ulorran's torso, maybe larger. Purple blood dripped in pools to the forest floor as it glared at Ulorran._

" _Get out of my way Shinigami, if you want to live…" The deep gravely voice of the monster ordered, a thin condensation billowing out of its mouth, a trail of drool joining the puddle of blood. Ulorran smirked as he held his katana defensively across his body, crouching down ready to attack or defend._

" _You challenged the wrong Lieutenant." Ulorran retorted, his voice low and dangerous, the sound sending a shiver down the Hollow's back while the small girl remained frozen to her place on the ground, too terrified to make a sound. "Cry out to the Heavens…Makishizu!" He cried, the katana in his hand seeming to draw the wind as it slowly changed and shifted. A small whirlwind seemed to obscure the Shinigami from the Hollow's eyes for a moment and then the katana was gone and a long delicate golden spear with a sharp silver tip appeared in its place. Ulorran got to his feet holding the long golden weapon in one hand._

_The Hollow roared and lunged with its jaws open wide, Ulorran not moving from the spot as he readied the spear to thrust it into the Hollow's throat, the giant beast snapping its jaws. Normally Ulorran would have moved, but if he moved the girl behind him would be helpless. He dropped to his knees, the Hollows jaws just brushing his scalp as he plunged the spear into its throat, the huge beast roaring and pulling back._

" _Are you alright?" Ulorran asked as he turned to look down at the small girl, the huge Hollow fading to dust behind him. The girl looked up at him with terrified grey eyes, yelping as he crouched down and smiled at her, "It's okay, your Father sent me to come and bring you home." He assured as he held a hand out to her, the small girl taking his hand hesitantly, allowing him to help her to her feet. "What are you doing out here?" Ulorran asked kindly as he leaned down with a soft smile._

" _I was looking for this…" The small girl replied innocently, holding up a sprig of small yellow flowers. They were small star shaped flowers, the light scent reaching his nose and he leaned down for a closer look,_ _ **cute…**_

" _What are they?" He asked as he look the long green stem from her, the yellow flowers only growing near the very top. The small girl broke out into a pretty smile as she looked up at the Shinigami, all her fears forgotten._

" _It's a type of Star Lilly called 'Himeyuri,' the Princess Lilly…Papa said it was my flower, but it doesn't grow in Seireitei, so I came to find it…The flowers only bloom around this time of year!" She explained enthusiastically as Ulorran handed the flower back to her, his eyes shifting around warily. He kept his spear in his hand as he leaned down and lifted the small girl into his arms securely, her long orange locks tickling his arm,_

" _Well then, Himeyuri-dono, how about this? From now on every time I come to this world I'll bring you back flowers. Any flowers you like…I'll bring you Himeyuris every summer…I'll leave them on the pedestal in the hidden gardens of the palace, and each time I come you can leave me a list of what you want. In return I want you stay out of trouble." Ulorran instructed, the small girl smiling and nodding as he began to walk further into a small clearing, his grip on her tightening as he looked up and opened his huge wings, "Alright, it's a promise then…hold on tight." He instructed as he jumped, taking to the air quickly as he felt more Hollow closing in._ Ulquiorra woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was a grotesque Hollow's head shooting up through the trees with its jaws open wide, its amber eyes glaring. He remembered the small girl screaming and the way he had plunged his spear into the Hollow's eye, _what a strange…what's the word? Dream? Yes…dream…_

* * *

Ulquiorra shifted his tired green eyes to the window above his head, seeing that it was still dark. His curtains were drawn back as he had left them to show nothing but black. _What time is it?_ The Espada wondered as he shifted his head to look at the clock on the floor beside him, the hands reading ten to four. With a sigh he turned on his side and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would claim him once again since he had only been asleep for four hours. The girls in his class had been calling him most of the night for help on their homework, invariable keeping him on the line for around half an hour, so getting some more sleep was his priority, however his impatience got the better of him.

After only a few minutes he decided to get up, peeling off his T-shirt as he stood to turn on the light. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and arching his back, enjoying the feeling of relief. One of the few things he liked about having emotions was the ability to enjoy the small bodily actions. He changed into his tracksuit before heading down to the living area, being quiet so that he didn't wake Renji.

Once in the living area he slipped into his trainers and stepped outside, shivering in the cold as he began stretching out, deciding to give his bicycle a try. He had seen students at school riding them, and it didn't look too hard. He quickly unlocked the bike from the gutter, where Yoruichi had chained it for him and got on. He raised his foot to one of the pedals and pushed, the bike moving forward shakily, but Ulquiorra couldn't get it steady enough to pick up his other foot.

He continued trying for a while, gradually gaining confidence with his feet on the pedals. He was soon able to take four turns on the pedals before he lost balance, riding the bike around the yard unsteadily. By the time Yoruichi appeared to warm up Ulquiorra no longer needed to stop, though he wasn't steady, not by far.

"When did you wake up?" Yoruichi asked as she stretched, Ulquiorra stopping the bike and putting one foot on the ground as he watched her. She was wearing her usual orange jumper and tight black leggings that clung to her figure as she bent down to touch her toes.

"Ten to four. I woke up and was unable to sleep." He replied simply as she walked over to him with a grin and looked down at the bike with her hands on her hips,

"So you came out here to practise…Well, why don't you ride for today?" The cat-like woman suggested as she patted the handlebars. Ulquiorra nodded in reply and they set off. On the path outside the yard Ulquiorra climbed onto the bike and slowly set off, the bike weaving around quite badly at first, "Pedal faster." Yoruichi advised, watching as Ulquiorra put on a little more speed, the bike straightening a little.

They took their usual route, stopping on the beach as usual to spar. Yoruichi ran at Ulquiorra's side while he rode the bike, explaining what the gears were for and setting him on a comfortable three. She was pleased with his progress, he was barely shaking anymore. _He really picks things up quickly!_ Once they returned Ulquiorra hurried upstairs to use the shower, everyone else in the house already up and about. He pulled off his track suit and began washing himself, only using the shower head on his back, lower half and hair to avoid getting his chest wet. It took him longer than usual, but he only had another two days until he could take off the cling film, though it had started to peel away on its own already. Having finished washing he pulled on his uniform and painted his tear tracks on, fighting down the urge to attack the mirror. _What a strange reaction…_

* * *

"Ulquiorra! You're going to be late!" Yoruichi's voice called, distracting the Espada from his thoughts. With a quick brush of his hair the teen hurried out of the bathroom, grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs, where Ururu waited by the back door. As he approached she put his lunch in his open backpack and handed him his violin as he slipped into his shoes, his mobile ringing just as he stepped out the door,

"Hello?" He said questioningly as he waved at Ururu, who stood by the door to see him off with a wave of her own. Ulquiorra looked up at the still clouded sky, the clouds far darker than he had seen since his…change to human life.

"Ano…Ulquiorra-san?" A hesitant girl's voice said on the other end, Ulquiorra surprised as he realised it to be Orihime. He paused in his walk and stood by the wall of a house, watching as a student rode by on a bike.

"Hai, is everything alright Inoue?" He asked, fairly concerned that she had called him. He hadn't expected to hear from her at all, not after all he had done to her. He was surprised she had been so civil to him the day before too,

"Oh! I'm fine! It's nothing like that, but…would you come over? I really need help with a bit of the homework and I couldn't get through last night!" She said pleadingly, _get through what?_ Ulquiorra wondered in confusion, telling her that he would be there as soon as possible before snapping his phone shut and running in the direction of Orihime's apartment. He was fortunate to have his eyes, his photographic memory keeping a record of the directions to anywhere he went, so ten minutes of running later he was at Orihime's door. The only problem was that he wasn't the only one there.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked in a mixture of surprise and suspicion as she met him on the stairs leading up to Orihime's door. Ulquiorra paused to catch his breath, silently cursing the fact that Gigai required a high oxygen intake after exercise.

"Inoue asked me to come." He replied breathlessly as he started walking up the cement steps, Tatsuki not leaving his side on the narrow stairway. At the top he raised his hand to knock, only to be beaten by Tatsuki, who rapped harshly on the wooden door, eyeing Ulquiorra from the corner of her eye.

"Ulquiorra-san! Thank you so much for coming!" Orihime greeted as she opened the door with a bright smile, spotting Tatsuki slightly later, "Oh! Tatsuki-chan! Gomenasai, I'm going to be a little late, do you think you could go on without me?" The redhead asked as she turned her attention to the sporty girl, who hid her scowl behind a bright false smile as she stepped into the small flat,

"Don't be so worried Orihime, I can afford to be late." She replied, walking to one of the cushions at the table and sitting down on the centre one. Orihime invited Ulquiorra in, the teen slipping his shoes off and leaving his bags by the door as Orihime led him to the table, the grey eyed girl looking down at Tatsuki awkwardly,

"Ano, Tatsuki-chan, could you shift over a little? I need Ulquiorra-san's help with this." Orihime said uncomfortably, knowing she was putting a strain on Tatsuki's temper, which had flared last night when Orihime revealed that she had spent the afternoon with Ulquiorra. She knew Tatsuki was being protective, and it was appreciated, however Orihime was finding that, since she had been to Soul Society, fought Hollows and been prisoner in Hueco Mundo she didn't need to be coddled.

"You could have asked me you know." Tatsuki said with a hint of bitterness as she shifted over, eyeing Ulquiorra as he knelt on the cushion beside her, Orihime taking the other side and pulling her books towards her.

"I thought about it, but you were supposed to be training for you upcoming match, and Ulquiorra-san did offer to help…" Orihime trailed off as she leaned a little closer to Ulquiorra, who knelt elegantly with his back straight. Tatsuki leaned in on his other side and looked down at the book as well, making sure her presence was well known.

"Where are you having difficulty Inoue?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked over the girls' shoulders, the redhead pointing to the book. Ulquiorra read through the passage and began to talk her through it while Tatsuki watched and listened carefully. From what she could gauge from his actions he was genuinely trying to help. He made no other movements towards her and the they didn't go off topic in their conversations either, in fact there was very little talking at all.

"Orihime, we're going to be late for first class." Tatsuki warned as she looked at the clock on the wall, idly flipping through a magazine, having decided to trust Ulquiorra with her friend for now. Orihime looked up blankly and turned to the clock, looking at her books guiltily,

"Gomen Tatsuki-chan, you really should go on without me…I'll be alright! Honestly! I have Tsubaki-kun if anything happens." She assured the sporty girl, who was looking at her sceptically. Tatsuki shifted her gaze to Ulquiorra, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away from the table. The Espada seemed innocently perplexed as he was dragged across the room like a rag doll,

"If you try anything…" Tatsuki warned quietly, Ulquiorra giving her an assuring nod and holding up an elegant hand to stop her going further,

"I understand." He replied in his usual monotone, Tatsuki giving him one more look before returning to grab her bag and say goodbye to Orihime, giving her a 'be careful' look before leaving. "Problem seven." Ulquiorra began as he returned to the table, his elbow resting against Orihime's as she leaned across the table, her delightful scent filling his senses. It was a scent that was so familiar, but he couldn't place it, _a flower of some sort…it's so light…_

"Ano…Ulquiorra-san?" Orihime's voice asked nervously, Ulquiorra blushing a little as he realised what he was doing. His head was leaning on hers, her soft hair brushing his cheek, as he softly inhaled her delicate scent. He pulled back and looked away to one of the walls, Orihime blushing a little as she looked down at the table,

"Gomenasai…I was lost in thought." Ulquiorra apologised as he sat up straight and looked at the book. Orihime listened carefully as he continued his explanation, working quickly so that they could leave. Finally she finished and packed her bag, Ulquiorra helping her pack away the pens and pencils, both looking away as their hands brushed occasionally.

"We'll make it in time for second period if we hurry." Ulquiorra said as he grabbed his bags and slipped on his shoes, Orihime hurrying after him as they left the apartment,

"Gomenasai, Ulquiorra-san. You missed class because of me." She apologised as they walked down the street quickly. Ulquiorra looked at the girl beside him, her grey eyes looking up at him as they hurried on their way,

"There is no need. I do not require tutelage." Ulquiorra replied as the school came into view. The couple hurried through the main doors, almost jogging through the corridor to the classroom. As they walked in Sensei looked up, along with most of the class who fell into a flurry of murmurs, many of the girls scowling at Orihime, while Ulquiorra found Ishida shooting glares at him. Sado, Rukia and Ichigo looked at him with expressions of worry mixed with surprise as they shifted their gazes to Orihime.

"Alright class! Settle down! Inoue, Schiffer, you're lucky Arisawa told me where you were. Don't let it happen again or it'll be going on your report." Sensei warned as she looked back to the pile of essays in front of her, "Ano, Schiffer, we're on page sixty five of Meiji history. Help out with the class." She ordered, Ulquiorra raising a quiet eyebrow but not arguing. That had been his intention all along.

"Oh good! Ulquiorra-san! Please help me!" Miaka said pleadingly, Ulquiorra dumping his bags before leaning down over her shoulder, remaining on his feet to make it easier to move about. "So, what were you doing with Orihime?" The girl asked, somewhat sulkily,

"She required help on her homework." He replied simply, the girl looking unconvinced, but letting it slide. She and her friends would speak to Orihime about it later.


	8. Bonding in the Storm

Orihime gasped painfully as her back hit the wall. _What's going on?_ She wondered fearfully as she looked around at her classmates. Most of the girls in her class, and many more who weren't, stood around her. They all glared at her as if she had done something to them, though the redhead couldn't think of a single thing. She got on with everyone in her class, and a lot of people outside too,

"Well?" One of the girls demanded, a girl from one of the other classes that Orihime didn't even recognise. Orihime found herself intimidated by the taller girl, obviously from one of the years above,

"Well what? What's going on?" Orihime asked nervously as the tall blonde stepped forward, Orihime stepping back and pressing herself against the wall warily. _This feels just like sixth grade…_

"What were you doing with Ulquiorra-san?" The girl demanded, the rest of the group making sounds of agreement. Orihime looked up at the blonde girl, the clouded sky somewhat matching her current mood. Inside all she could feel was a turbulent of fear as the girl before her became more hostile,

"He was helping me with my homework!" She replied firmly, holding her arms up in a calming gesture as a dark haired girl stepped forward to stand beside the blonde, both of them glaring down at her,

"Yeah? What else was he helping you with?" The dark haired girl demanded, Orihime's eyes widening as a slapping sound permeated the air. She looked at her hand, feeling it sting from the impact on the girl's face, the brunette staring at her with shocked eyes.

"I…I am shocked…insulted, hurt and very angry!" Orihime declared tearfully as she pushed herself away from the wall, this time the two girls stepping back, "I have done nothing wrong! Yes! I had Ulquiorra in my flat this morning! So what? He was helping me with my homework! And you just come out here and accuse me of…what kind of friends are you?" She cried before pushing her way through the crowd and running, wishing more than anything that Tatsuki was close by, but she knew Tatsuki was busy training for her next competition. Unaware of where she was going Orihime ran straight into someone, not caring who it was as she cried into this person's chest.

"I-Inoue." A familiar voice said in a mixture of confusion and worry, Orihime not registering the voice's owner as she felt his arms wrap around her somewhat awkwardly and pull her to his chest stroking her hair. The scent of his firm toned chest was familiar, _Ulquiorra!_ She thought in shock as she pushed herself back, "Gomen, I didn't mean to…you were upset." The boy excused awkwardly as she wiped away her tears quickly,

"I-It's nothing." She replied as she looked down at the grass at her feet, her vision still blurred and unclear. They were silent for a few moments, Ulquiorra taking in her appearance with a feeling of dissatisfaction.

"Come with me." Ulquiorra said suddenly as he grabbed her wrist gently, ignoring her objections as he dragged her across the field to a tree, where he released her, dropped his bags and climbed up to sit on one of the lower branches. "Will you pass up my case?" He asked as he pointed to the leather violin case on the ground. Orihime lifted it carefully and handed it up, watching as he carefully lifted the delicate instrument and began to play, leaving the case balanced beside him.

Orihime settled on the ground and leaned against the tree as Ulquiorra's mournful tune filled the air, but something was different about it. Rather than making her feel sad it somehow lifted her spirits. She leaned back with a smile and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her up until she was interrupted by the ring of the bell and Ulquiorra's playing stopped.

"We should hurry to class." The Espada observed as he put his violin away and hopped down lightly. Orihime got to her feet as he grabbed his backpack and then walked beside him hesitantly, glancing up at him as they walked in silence.

"Why did you bring me out here?" She asked quietly as they approached the school, voicing the question that had been plaguing her mind since he had climbed up into the tree. Ulquiorra looked down at her with his usual blank expression as more and more students surrounded them and rushed by,

"Because you seemed distressed and you have an affinity to my music. I surmised that playing for you would relieve your anxiety." He replied matter-of-factly as they drew closer to the building. As they entered many of the girls started whispering amongst themselves, though they quickly stopped as Orihime looked their way, her stomach dropping as she realised her words had had little or no effect, "You seem troubled again." Ulquiorra observed as he stopped and looked at her,

"Ah! No! It's nothing! Let's just get to class!" She said with forced cheer, pushing his back to move him along. _I'm not going to let these people decide who I can and can't talk to!_ She thought defiantly as she and Ulquiorra entered the classroom, her friends once again giving her concerned looks as they saw how well she seemed to be getting on with the Arrancar, though he seemed mostly indifferent.

* * *

The lesson quickly began and Ulquiorra found himself once again bombarded with questions about Orihime, though he had no idea what to say to them other than the truth. _Is there something unusual about me helping Inoue with her homework and trying to cheer her up?_ He wondered in confusion as yet another girl gave him a sour look. They didn't seem to approve of him playing his violin for just Orihime, though he wouldn't have if she hadn't been so upset.

The end of the day was very much like the one before. The girls crowded around him and begged him to come back to their houses and help them with their homework. Ulquiorra gave them all the same excuse, saying that he was working in the shop once he got back. Many of the girls had never heard of Urahara's shop, something that didn't surprise Ulquiorra in the least. The sweet shop was merely a front for the Shinigami supplies shop he ran out back.

"Can we come to your shop?" Sakura asked excitedly, the rest of the girls gathering round to bubble excitedly in agreement. Ulquiorra froze, he knew that Urahara ran the shop, but he didn't recall ever seeing a single customer inside. _Would it displease him to have human customers?_ He wondered, deciding that it would be rude to refuse the girls.

"Very well. Please follow me." He said as he led the way, the girls shrieking amongst themselves as he led the way down the street, many of them asking questions once again. _Why are they so preoccupied by my relationship with Inoue?_ "It is nothing grand, I assure you." He warned as they came up to the yard.

The girls followed Ulquiorra into the large barren yard and froze with looks of adoration. To Ulquiorra the old wooden hut was nothing special, it seemed very old and run down, but this seemed to please the girls as they hurried over to the paper panelled doors and looked around the deck hesitantly,

"Ah! Ulquiorra-san! Welcome back!" Urahara's cheerful tones rang out as he stepped onto the wooden deck, looking around in surprise at the school girls around his house. Of course he had felt someone on his property, he just didn't anticipate there being so many. Ulquiorra looked up at the still clouded sky, puzzling over the lack of change,

"These are some of the girls from my school. They wished to see the shop." Ulquiorra announced as he led the way inside, dropping his bag in the living area before returning to the shop, where the girls were looking around the sweets in amazement. Urahara was in his element, the girls seemed as lively around him as they were around Ulquiorra, in fact they seemed a little more comfortable and inclined to blush.

Ulquiorra helped Urahara serving the girls and eventually Urahara set him to restocking the shelves. As he restocked and did other bits of work the girls flitted around after him, asking questions from their homework. Urahara watched from the counter with a small smile. He hadn't expected the Arrancar to be accepted so easily with his uneasy manner, but looks, it seemed, meant everything in the human world.

Eventually Urahara decided it was time to close the shop, and the girls left reluctantly, many of them saying that they would call Ulquiorra later if they needed any more help. Urahara watched Ulquiorra stand on the wooden deck and wave them off, a little more comfortable now.

"You've made some friends." The older man observed as he stepped onto the deck and joined him in waving to the girls. He heard them shriek and giggle as they hurried away and smiled at Ulquiorra, "They are charming young ladies." He added as the pair of them headed back into the strangely deserted house,

"They may be, however I do not understand their obsession regarding my relations with Inoue." The Espada replied as he sat down, his body feeling a flood of relief at the action, his back and legs feeling less strained and heavy. Urahara turned his words over carefully. He had been in the human realm a lot longer than Ulquiorra and had picked up on many of their strange habits,

"It sounds as if the girls are jealous. They believe you are thinking of starting a romantic relationship with Orihime-san." Urahara replied as he hurried to the kitchen and put his kettle on, still delighting in the technology that humans had made. At the table he heard Ulquiorra sigh in disbelief or amusement,

"Start a romantic attachment to a human?" He said, almost in disgust as he leaned back on his hands, Urahara returning to the table with the tea. He sat down and covered his amused expression with his fan,

"You were quite content in Inoue's presence yesterday." The shopkeeper pointed out cunningly, Ulquiorra pausing. For some reason when he had spoken about humans he hadn't included Orihime in his calculations, in fact he hadn't counted many of the people he had met. Somehow the word 'human' was becoming something separate from the actual people. _Am I…growing to like these people?_ "Rukia, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he lay sprawled across his bed, propped up on one side flicking idly through a magazine while Rukia was pacing back and forth lost in thought. He knew that look. Something was bothering her and whatever it was it annoyed him. He didn't like to be left out, watching Rukia worry over something without asking for his help or at least telling him about it.

* * *

"Fine." Rukia replied snappishly as she often did. With a sigh Ichigo closed the magazine and tossed it aside as he got to his feet and crossed over to Rukia, approaching from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. This was the closest they had been for the last few days, the amount of Hollows not giving them much time together outside of school. He looked at their reflection in the window, Rukia's expression slightly softened by the image.

"You're not fine at all…What is it?" Ichigo asked again as he looked at her blue eyes in the window. He felt her sigh in his arms, her dress rustling in a non-existent breeze. _How many times do I tell Dad to shut the door when he goes out for air?_ Ichigo sighed inwardly as he leaned down to rest his chin on her head,

"I was just thinking…" Rukia replied evasively as she leaned back on Ichigo's chest distractedly, her blue eyes staring up at the curtain rail. She felt Ichigo's chest heave as he laughed softly, the deep sound sending shivers down her spine,

"No kidding…What about?" Ichigo pressed as he moved his head to her shoulder and nuzzled her gently, taking in the deep cherry blossom scent from her ebony locks. Rukia felt his breath near her neck, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she leaned back further into his warmth, "Well? What are you thinking?" Ichigo purred, his amber eyes peering at her in their reflection as his hand reached up and swept her dark hair away from her neck, "Hm?" He prompted as he pressed gentle butterfly kisses to the soft skin of her delicate shoulder, sloping up to her neck a little.

"I don't know…" Rukia sighed in reply as she looked at him in the window, thinking how much like a cat he looked as he slowly closed his eyes and lapped at her neck, his teeth digging into her skin slightly as he gave her an affectionate nip,

"Go on." He purred as he paused, his hands massaging her hips gently as he placed a few more soft kisses on her neck. Rukia sighed and turned around to lean her head on Ichigo's firm chest, secretly a little disappointed that she was separated from his skin by the thin fabric of his T-shirt.

"Well, the rise in Hollow is…unexpected to say the least…" Rukia replied as she looked up at Ichigo, who took on a small frown and nodded his agreement. "When Aizen and the Espada were defeated I really thought that was it, at least…I expected the amount of attacks to decline for a while…" She continued, a dark silence hanging over the couple for a few moments. Ichigo looked down at Rukia's troubled expression and smiled. _She's always so concerned about other people…_ He thought with an odd sense of pride, swooping down to capture her lips.

Rukia's blue eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo's lips pressed against hers gently, slowly brushing more firmly as his amber eyes closed while he savoured the feeling of her silken lips against his. Ichigo pulled back and opened his hazy eyes for a moment, his hand reaching up to cradle the back of Rukia's neck as his lips captured hers again. Rukia slowly felt herself pulled around and gently tossed backwards, the kiss breaking as she fell to the bed wide eyed in surprise.

Rukia gasped and felt heat pool at her centre as Ichigo knelt on the bed at her feet, slowly crawling up her body like a prowling tiger, his amber eyes peering down at her hungrily. _No one's ever looked at me like that before…_ She thought as a light blush coloured her cheeks, her hands reaching up to hold his chest back as he leaned over her. Her blush deepened as Ichigo smirked at her, taking her wrists and pinning them either side of her head. Her heart raced in excitement as he towered over her,

"Something wrong, Rukia?" He purred as he leaned down and nipped her neck, Rukia shivering beneath him as his tongue lapped at the skin. The Shinigami blushed as Ichigo travelled down and nipped her breast through the dress and bra beneath before he travelled up to capture her lips once more. She felt her wrists released and wasted no time in wrapping them around Ichigo's large shoulders, burying one hand in his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. She didn't notice at first that her dress was being shifted by the teen on top of her, not until Ichigo whipped it over her head, a blush colouring her cheeks as he looked down at her.

Rukia was now wearing only a black bra with lace on the outside of the thick cups, her black panties the same, plain black underwear with some lace on the outside. _I knew she'd be wearing something modest…_ He thought with a smile as he leaned over her again, loving how vulnerable she looked beneath him, her eyes telling him it was every bit as exciting for her as it was for him. Her eyes were wide and fearful, but with an underlying thrill hidden in their depths.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she placed her hands firmly on his chest to hold him back as he leaned down to nip her covered breast. Ichigo looked up at her blushing face and smiled as he leaned up to kiss her lips, her hands shifting up to wrap around his neck as he lowered his chest to hers. As his body pressed down on hers Rukia felt something hard press against her groin, a strange feeling of pleasure running through her as his hips pressed against hers, his hardness rubbing against her.

Ichigo grunted slightly as he felt Rukia raise her hips into his, his erection pressed firmly against her covered mound. The Vizard stroked one hand down her side, her soft skin gliding beneath his fingers as he sneaked his hand up to her chest, slipping beneath the wire of her bra to fondle her breast. Breaking the kiss Ichigo nipped and licked his way down to her chest, where he lifted the bra with his teeth, before kissing his way to her hardened nipple, enjoying the small gasps that came from the girl beneath him as he nipped and sucked.

Ichigo smirked into her chest as Rukia fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him closer. Not wanting to disappoint her Ichigo switched breasts and allowed his hand to creep further down her body. He slipped his hand between their bodies and stroked down between her legs, teasingly keeping his hand outside her panties.

Rukia gasped and whimpered quietly as Ichigo's fingers stroked her teasingly, his amber eyes looking up at her in amusement as she thrust her hips up to get more pressure from his hand. Ichigo felt his erection pushed against the back of his hand and bit back a grunt, pressing his fingers against Rukia's opening, feeling the heat and moisture through her panties. The feeling made his member ache.

Wanting to feel him against her Rukia reached down to his waist, her fingers brushing his bare flesh as she grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Pulling him down into a kiss she still gripped the T-shirt as she pulled him closer. Ichigo melted into Rukia's kiss, his chest pressing down on hers, both of them relishing the feel of the other's skin against their's.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as Rukia's legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer, the Vizard groaning into her mouth as his erection was pressed hard against his hand. Ichigo removed his hand from Rukia's warmth and thrust against her, his jeans restricting their contact. Rukia's hands left his shoulders as she tossed his T-shirt aside and stroked down his well toned chest to his cold metal belt. The Shinigami yanked the chord to pop the metal plate, allowing her to whip the belt from his trousers.

Ichigo watched as Rukia's hands deftly unbuttoned his jeans, taking her time as she slid the zipper down and pulled his jeans off. Leaving his cotton boxers on Rukia slid his jeans down to his knees, the Vizard ridding himself of them before settling comfortably between Rukia's legs. Only the thin cotton barriers kept them apart as Ichigo thrust against her roughly, Rukia moaning into his ear as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

Rukia revelled in the feeling of his erection sliding against her mound, each thrust sending small waves of pleasure through her body. Ichigo felt a similar pleasure as his erection rubbed against her covered warmth, desperately wanting to get closer to her. Ichigo kissed his way up Rukia's neck and bit her earlobe gently, causing the girl beneath him to thrust up, her body convulsing slightly as she came. The feeling of her warmth pressed against him so tightly almost sent him over the edge with her.

Pulling back Ichigo rolled onto his back, gasping as he slowly calmed down, though it was hard as he looked to the side to see Rukia getting to her knees, the straps of her bra hanging at her shoulders while the material was bunch up high on her chest. Rukia blushed shyly as she reached out for Ichigo's hand, slowly pulling it towards her panties. Ichigo paused hesitantly at the black rim, looking up at the blue eyed girl as his hardened length ached painfully.

At Rukia's gentle tug on his arm Ichigo found his hand creeping over the rim of Rukia's panties, his amber eyes watching shyly as the petite Shinigami inched his hand further inside. His fingers brushed through soft curls before sliding along her slick core, the feeling warm, wet and smooth. Ichigo took over the movement, slowly easing Rukia down beside him as he slid one finger into her warmth, the girl shuddering against his chest.

Ichigo moved his finger in and out of her slowly, Rukia's leg wrapping over his waist tightly, forcing herself closer as she gripped his shoulders. With a slightly amused grin that he hid in her hair Ichigo added another finger, feeling Rukia tense up for a moment before she began pulling him closer again, gasping against his chest as he forced his fingers deeper inside.

Rukia had never felt anything like this before and she wanted more. She gasped as Ichigo added a third finger, the feeling even more painful than before, but it gradually turned even more pleasurable. Rukia couldn't bite back the whimper that escaped her lips and was lost in Ichigo's firm chest, which heaved slightly as he chuckled. Rukia looked up with hazy eyes, blushing as she saw the pleased expression on the Vizard's face,

"Do you want more?" He asked in a heady voice, a small blush spreading across Rukia's cheeks at the sound. As he spoke he pushed his fingers in deeper, enjoying the way Rukia gasped and pushed herself against him, "Well?" He prompted as she didn't reply, enjoying the fact that he was in control this time. He smirked as Rukia gripped his shoulders tightly and nodded.

Deciding not to tease her any longer Ichigo pulled his fingers back before slamming them in. The feeling of Rukia's warmth was unlike anything he had felt before. It was so silken and warm like a sort of cocoon. It was the only comparison Ichigo could think of. As he pushed in again he felt his fingers brush against a wall of some sort, which made Rukia's eyes snap open wide as her nails dug into his shoulders and a whimper escaped her.

"Ichigo!" She whispered as she gasped against his chest, the sound making Ichigo's erection ache. He had never heard that voice from Rukia before, it was so pleading and needy. Ichigo couldn't take it any longer as Rukia pushed herself against him, his erection aching almost painfully as he pushed his fingers in and hit her spot again. As she whimpered into his chest Rukia saw his other hand move down to his boxers, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she watched him pull out his member and stroke it. As she watched him grip himself Rukia felt a strange thrill run through her, moaning against his chest as his fingers moved within her.

Finally Ichigo felt Rukia tighten around his fingers, her inner walls shuddering as her hips jerked against his hand and small whimpers escaped her. Ichigo had never seen her look so beautiful as she gazed up at him in hazy contentment, however he didn't savour the look for long.

Now that he had pleasured Rukia he focused on himself, pulling his fingers out of her warmth as his other hand pumped him member. Rukia watched with a blush as he licked her juices from his fingers while pleasuring himself, small gasps and groans escaping him as he looked down at her with lust filled eyes.

She watched as Ichigo flipped onto his back and came over him stomach as he had before, his breaths coming in loud gasps as he came down from his high. He looked at Rukia with a soft expression as she reached over to wipe his stomach with a tissue, her touches slow and gentle. When she was done she threw the tissue into the bin and blushed as Ichigo handed his T-shirt to her.

"Arigato…" She said shyly as she got off the bed, slipping out of her bra before pulling the T-shirt on, smiling as she looked down to see the white fabric almost covering her thighs. Ichigo pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed, holding them open as he waited for Rukia to join him. He thought she looked good in his clothes and wondered if she would wear them more often if he asked, _but that can wait…_

"Oyasumi, Rukia." Ichigo whispered as he looked down at the peaceful Shinigami, who was already asleep to his great surprise. She lay on her side with her back to him, her body slightly curled up. With a smile Ichigo settled down behind her and wrapped his arm around her petite waist as he closed his tired eyes.

* * *

"Ano, Kaname, please hold a moment." Ulquiorra instructed, looking down at the piles of books and scattered papers around him distractedly as yet another call came through. Putting Kaname on hold Ulquiorra answered the new caller, "Hello? Ah! Inoue, what can I do for you?" He asked as he paused in his shuffling to give the girl his full attention. At the moment he was in his room, but as his voice caught in his dry throat he decided to make some tea. He walked down the hall, listening intently as Orihime read out the question she was having trouble with, a question he had had to explain five times already to the other girls of the class. _This is getting somewhat tiresome…_

Once downstairs he walked to the kitchen, not turning on the light in the living area because Renji was sleeping in the room next to it, and the paper doors were quite thin. In the kitchen he flicked the light on and closed the door, crossing to the kettle and checking the water while he explained the problem to Orihime, who picked up what he said a lot quicker then the other girls and didn't bother him with idle chit-chat.

"Is that all?" He asked as he put a teabag in his cup and waited for the kettle, hopping up onto the side counter as the first rumble of thunder sounded outside, though Ulquiorra was unsure what it was. "Inoue, is that sound on your end also? The strange rumbling…yes, thunder…I see…I have read of it during my studies, however this is my first encounter with it directly…I can see how young humans may fear it." He replied to Orihime's innocent questions, though he didn't mind it when Orihime questioned him. He had no reason to since it was he who first went off topic, and it was quite a relief if he was honest with himself. He had been talking about the same subjects for almost four hours, and a distraction from Orihime was most welcome as it was fast approaching midnight.

As the kettle boiled he hopped down and continued making the tea, throwing the teabag away before adding a dash of milk and two generous sugars, stirring it before heading to the stairs. As he walked he answered another question for Orihime, gasping slightly as the lights in his room went out. He heard a yelp on the other end and assumed the same was true of Orihime, who laughed nervously and asked apologetically if he could spare her some time in the morning to go over it.

"Of course, I shall cut my training with Yoruichi short so that we have time before school." He replied, frowning at the slight quiver in her voice, though she insisted she was fine. With a sigh Ulquiorra said goodnight to Orihime and went through the ten held calls, all of the girls apologising because their lights had gone out, however none of them asked him for help in the morning.

He sat on his futon contentedly, glad that he could enjoy his tea in peace since the electricity had gone. He looked about his small dark room, which was occasionally lit up by a flash of lightening. The rain sounded loudly against his window as it poured from the sky, only the occasional crash of thunder interrupting the endless flow. In Hueco Mundo there had been little change in weather, so sitting in this room with the storm raging outside was a completely new experience for him, and one that he enjoyed immensely. He found the sound of the rain somewhat calming, though this didn't seem true of all the house's occupants as he heard a distinct whimper in the hall outside his door.

Putting his tea on the edge of his desk Ulquiorra got to his feet and moved towards the door, being careful as he knew there were books and papers all over his floor from his earlier 'help session,' as he had come to called them. Pulling his door open he could barely see a thing in the dark windowless corridor, but he could see that the door opposite was wide open. _So it's Ururu…_ He thought as he looked around for the small girl, but in the darkness he couldn't see her.

"Ururu? Are you out here?" He called softly, hearing a small gasp as the thunder cracked once again. For an instant a flash of lightening lit up the corridor from the open doorways, and he saw a small bundle curled on the floor by Jinta's door. He had no doubt that the small shivering figure was Ururu, he could even make out her ebony pigtails in the darkness now that he knew where she was. "Ururu…" He said a little louder, watching as the small girl looked across at him.

As the lightening flashed a second time he could see her small terrified face looking at him imploringly. She had her small hands over her ears, her arms shaking fearfully. Her grey eyes were wide in fear, tears ran down her small round cheeks, and her expression was one of utter terror. Without hesitation Ulquiorra held his hand out to her, watching the small girl hesitate in the darkness until another loud crack of thunder sounded. At the loud crack she sprang to her feet and into his arms in one swift movement.

"You are afraid of the storm…there is no need." He said as he knelt down to her height so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. He felt her shiver in his arms as he lifted her, unable to speak through her shyness and fear. _Does Inoue suffer a similar affliction?_ He wondered as he remembered her unsteady voice earlier. Stepping over his notes he easily reached the futon and put Ururu down, grabbing his tea from the edge of his desk as he joined her. "Why do humans fear the weather?" He asked curiously as he offered the cup to Ururu through the darkness as she sat on the futon beside him.

"I-it's scary…" She replied with an embarrassed blush as she shakily took the cup and sipped the warm and comforting liquid. She herself didn't drink tea like this, she much preferred green tea, however it wasn't disagreeable at that moment. The sweetness of this tea was quite soothing to her nerves.

"How so?" Her companion asked in return, his large figure leaning back against the wall with his legs stretched out over the side of the futon. The lightening outside lit up his face as she looked at him, his eyes less cold and emotionless now than they had been when she first saw him. They held many emotions now, the dominant one in this instance being curiosity, which made the rest of his features equally curious and agreeable.

"The noise and light just scares me…Jinta-kun calls me silly…" She trailed off, feeling a little ashamed as she handed the cup back to the Espada, who took it gently and raised it to his delicate lips. As she looked at his face she noticed that, since it was night, the green tear tracks had been wiped from his face, leaving them delicate and pale like the rest of him. She much preferred him this way.

"I agree. It is foolish to be afraid of sounds that can do no harm, however it is a fault that many humans share." He replied, Ururu feeling strangely comforted by his neutral view. He didn't look down on her for being afraid, and he didn't tease her. As the thunder cracked Ururu winced and close her eyes with a whimper, burying her face in Ulquiorra's shoulder,

"Ulquiorra-san…are you afraid of anything?" Ururu asked as she looked up at the man beside her, feeling that he was very brave as he sat there unblinkingly, not batting an eyelid at the lightening as it flashed in the window. Ulquiorra shifted his green eyes to the small girl at his side, her grey eyes wide and curious as they looked up at him. He pondered her question, but could find no satisfactory answer for her.

"I have had emotions for only a short time. As of yet there is nothing, however I cannot guarantee that it will always be so." He replied thoughtfully, "As a Hollow I felt nothing at all. I looked at everything with simple logic…I suppose that is why the emotions of Inoue Orihime plagued me so. She was such an irrational creature in my mind, and even now I have only just begun to fathom you humans and your emotional outbursts." He added reflectively as he looked back to his time as Orihime's captor, the images causing a strange and unpleasant feeling to crawl over him. He guessed that it was guilt. In this situation it was the only one that made sense logically. Finished with his tea he put the cup aside, "I will sleep now. Do you wish to remain?" He asked as he shifted around on the futon, pulling back the covers.

"I-I don't want to…keep you awake." Ururu replied quietly as she looked at her folded hands on her lap, which still shivered as the lightening flashed. Ulquiorra sat at the top of the futon preparing to crawl beneath the duvet as he looked at the small girl, his feelings quite odd at this moment. It seemed he was sympathetic to this small girl's needs, another of the many strange feelings he had developed within this body.

"It is logical that the presence of another will calm your fears, particularly if that significant other is not afraid. This often induces feelings safety and contentment." Ulquiorra argued, watching the small girl smile and nod as she crawled up to him. She watched as the older boy slid beneath the covers and settled down, one of his strong arms holding the covers up for her as she crawled in beside him.

This was her first time in a bed with anyone other than Jinta, the older boy often comforting her during storms. She found herself feeling slightly safer tucked in Ulquiorra's gentle arms, his chest so large and strong as she leaned her head on it. Ulquiorra had no particular feelings on this matter, though it was the first time he had slept with a human girl, since he became a Hollow anyway. He neither knew nor cared what he had done before that time. As he wrapped his arms around the small girl he felt her body stop shivering, a small hand reaching up to grip the front of his plain white T-shirt as she closed her eyes.

As Ulquiorra lay there he felt Ururu drift to sleep, her reiatsu calming as her breathing slowed. Outside the rain slowed, the thunder becoming less frequent, then the lightening stopped all together, much to Ulquiorra's regret. He had enjoyed the calming effect of the storm, although he felt it a little selfish to wish for something that would bring Ururu discomfort.


	9. A Picture of Home

That morning Yoruichi noticed that Ulquiorra wasn't up as usual. He was always up at six to train with her, but today she hadn't heard his door open, and it was already ten past six. She had put off going up so far in case he was in the middle of changing, however her impatience was beginning to get the better of her. With a sigh she got up from her place at the table downstairs and walked up to his room.

When she slid the door back with a thump she had been ready to shout him into action, however she froze as she took in the sight before her. Ulquiorra was lying on his back sound asleep, his face delicate and peaceful as he lay there, and lying half across his chest and clutching his T-shirt was Ururu in her white flannel pyjamas, also sound asleep. The pair looked so adorable that Yoruichi's eyes softened and she couldn't bring herself to wake them up,

"I guess I'll let you off training for today." She said quietly as she leaned on the doorframe with her arms folded, taking in the piles of notes across the floor. She wasn't surprised he hadn't woken up. Lately he had been staying up most of the night trying to appease the girls of his class. She and Urahara had listened as his mobile rang and he paced his room sometimes at two in the morning, which left him with an average of three hours' sleep by the time he was finished with the calls.

With a sigh she headed downstairs, ultimately deciding to give herself the day off training too as she sat down at the round table boredly, knowing that no one else would be awake for a while yet. Thinking this she was surprised as she felt a pair of arms wrap playfully around her shoulders. She grinned as she looked over her shoulder at the Shopkeeper, who smiled as he nuzzled her gently before pulling back, leaving his hands on her shoulders as he massaged the tender skin beneath her black tank top.

"Kisuke…" She sighed contentedly as she leaned her head back on his chest as he knelt behind her. These moments were usually quite scarce, both of them having numerous odd jobs to do during the day that kept them apart. She enjoyed the time they did get to spend together though, even if it was mostly just sleeping.

"I expected you to be out with Ulquiorra by now." The older man said as he pressed his thumbs more firmly against the lithe woman's shoulders, enjoying the way she moaned and arched her delicate back in approval. At the moment he found himself rather frustrated that her top was in the way of her bare skin, but he wasn't going to push his luck, plus the fact Renji was sleeping in the next room, _though the look on his face would be a thing to behold I'm sure…_

"I thought I'd give him a break…Looks like there was a storm last night." She added, grinning as she remembered the peaceful look on Ururu's face as she lay in Ulquiorra's gentle arms. She had never expected Ulquiorra to be the comforting type, at least not so soon after his transformation.

"How was Ururu? Have you seen her yet?" Urahara asked warily as he moved down Yoruichi's back, feeling her muscles loosen slightly at his experienced touch. He often used to do this for her after training, her muscles sometimes cramping since she never used to stretch down. She had been an impatient young woman, always on the move. Luckily she had grown out of that impatience.

"Hai, she's in Ulquiorra's room…seems she spent the night there." The cat-like woman replied with a smile as she looked up at the blonde man, whose warm eyes peered down at her from beneath the rim of his hat. It always touched her the way he cared for his two human children, even though they weren't actually his own. She had often wondered at one point what it would be like to have children, however her duties as a Shinigami had always prevented her pursuing that course. Now that she was older she didn't much mind it. She looked out for their human companions and Soi Fon as if they were her children, _though Soi Fon is more a sister…_

"What are you thinking?" Urahara asked as he leaned down so that the tip of his nose brushed hers, the younger woman grinning up at him with warm amber eyes. For as long as she cared to remember Urahara had been able to read her like a book, so it didn't surprise her when she looked up to find his warm eyes on her.

"Nothing much." She replied, as usual when they got near this topic of discussion. She let out a small chuckle as she heard a stumble upstairs, guessing that Ulquiorra had finally woken up and realised the time. "Hey! Ulquiorra! I'm letting you off for today!" She called, hearing a slight shout in response before the door to the shower went and Ururu hurried downstairs, still in her pyjamas as she hurried to the kitchen to start breakfast a little earlier than usual. As the small girl entered Urahara pulled back and moved to sit beside Yoruichi, both of them keeping their unspoken agreement not to show too much affection in front of the others. There wasn't any particular reason for this, it was just more fun that way.

"Ulquiorra-san, were you up all night again?" Urahara asked as the Espada came running down the stairs dressed for school, bag and books in hand as he stopped by the table. At first Urahara didn't think Ulquiorra had heard him as he began shoving his books into his bag, his tired green eyes looking at his watch, which would read seven thirty by now.

"Most of it yes…Ururu, I'll be going now." Ulquiorra called, the small girl hurrying out with a plate of toast as he slipped into his shoes and slung on his backpack. "Arigato." He added with a smile as he took the two slices of toast and hefted his violin case before leaving the shop, waving to Ururu as he went as he noticed her hovering in the doorway.

* * *

The day was cool, making him grateful for the high collared jacket he was wearing as he walked along. The streets were quite different since the rain, the puddles and darkened path making it look more melancholic than usual, though it was nothing compared to Hueco Mundo. Looking up the sky was still overcast, heavy grey clouds turning overhead and it was then that he felt it, _a Hollow…_

Ulquiorra froze, his eyes darting around calmly, but all he could see were the tumbling clouds above and the quiet streets all around. _Where is it? I know it's close…I can feel it…_ He thought as the weak reiatsu washed over him. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the reiatsu rushing down towards him, _pitiful…_

"You're mine Human!" The huge monstrous being cried in a deep gravely voice, which was also husky and phased because of the mask. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder emotionlessly, his green eyes staring straight into the glowing amber eyes of the huge hollow, its body rolling out like a centipede with hundreds of thin legs. As the Hollow bent down, its head flying towards him ready to devour. Ulquiorra's eye's thinned very slightly before he hopped away.

"You believe you can defeat me? You? The weakest trash that has ever dared to set foot in this dimension!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, his voice slightly raised and harsh, but not particularly vicious or condescending. The Hollow watched the human boy fly through the air and changed its direction, the large masked jaws snapping at the teen. Ulquiorra frowned slightly and kicked away, rebounding from the Hollow mask. As he landed on the floor Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets, glaring over his shoulder at the Hollow, which looked down at him in frustration,

"Stay still Human and it'll end quickly!" The Hollow declared. Ulquiorra couldn't help the sudden rush of adrenaline as he turned to the Hollow with a smirk, the creature pausing as it felt the crushing, and horribly familiar, reiatsu suddenly radiating from the human before him. Of course since it was a familiar reiatsu he knew that the boy wasn't really human at all.

"So, you finally realise your mistake." Ulquiorra observed as he raised his right hand and held his fingers pointed outwards to the huge beast before him, "Unfortunately it is a lesson learned too late." The Espada added as green bolts of Cero formed around his fingers. He watched with a rush as the Cero erupted from his fingertips and into the unfortunate Hollow before him, the smirk never leaving his lips. Ulquiorra hummed indifferently as the Hollow disintegrated before looking at his watch. "I'm going to be late!" He observed innocently as he hurried off in the direction of Orihime's apartment, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Orihime's eyes snapped open at the gentle knock at the door. She looked around the living room frantically as she noticed the light grey sky outside her windows and groped for her alarm clock. The screen was flashing with zeros. _Of course! There was a storm last night! Stupid Orihime!_

"Hold on!" She called at the next slightly louder tap. Getting to her feet she hurried into her bedroom and grabbed her white dressing gown, returning to the door as she fastened it over her matching night dress. As she opened the door she found Ulquiorra, whose eyes shifted away from her in something akin to embarrassment. "Ulquiorra-san! Please come in!" She invited in a mixture of shyness and surprise. The Espada nodded and accepted her invitation, stepping into the living room to see her sleeping things were still out.

"Gomen, I should have called before coming over." He apologised as he watched her flit around trying to tidy a little, pushing magazines out of sight, folding her futon and organising her papers on the small round table. Ulquiorra hesitated before slipping his shoes off and going to help, kneeling beside her at the table. "You do remember asking me to come over?" He checked at her confused expression,

"Ah! Of course! The electricity went out!" She remembered suddenly, her mind still a few paces behind since she had been up shivering half the night buried beneath her covers. She looked across at Ulquiorra to see him giver her a warm smile accompanied by a dignified nod. "Question eight!" She remembered as she flicked through the notes, Ulquiorra's mask back in place as he looked over her shoulder.

"A simple puzzle." He replied, going on to explain it to her, watching as she nodded and gazed at the book in determination. He felt a small smile cross his lips as he watched her work, her nose slightly scrunched up as her grey eyes stared at the page. He had to admire her persistence as she worked, though he already knew a lot about her faith and determination from their time in Hueco Mundo.

"Is this right?" She asked, watching the graceful young man at her side lean over her small shoulder to flick his deep green eyes across her neat writing. As he looked at the page she took her time in observing him. The only oddity in his appearance were the deep green tear track marks that ran down his cheeks, otherwise he looked like an average schoolboy.

"Indeed." He replied as his green orbs shifted to her, their eyes locking for a few moments and both of them frozen in surprise. Ulquiorra hadn't been expecting to find Orihime staring at him so intently, while Orihime was just stunned by his deep green orbs. As the moment stretched out a light blush coloured Orihime's cheeks, and she felt too embarrassed to say or do anything. She felt that breaking the moment would draw attention to it, but not breaking the moment would also make things awkward. "Your skin is flushed…" Ulquiorra observed, Orihime's blush deepening as he raised a gentle hand and pressed it against her forehead gently.

"It's just a little hot in here." Orihime replied as they froze once again, a knock at the door bringing them back to the here and now. Orihime jerked back from Ulquiorra's touch just as he dropped his hand and got to his feet. Orihime hurriedly stood with him and followed him to the door, "You're not leaving already, are you?" She asked as she looked up at him and opened the door without looking,

"Hai. It would not be beneficial to be observed entering the school grounds together." Ulquiorra replied, feeling a small reiatsu spike as he slipped into his shoes. He help up a hand and blocked the punch thrown his way without looking, "Ohayo Arisawa." He added as he released her fist and slung on his backpack, Orihime quickly wrapping her arms around the energetic girl who wanted nothing more than to dropkick Ulquiorra where he stood. "I shall see you in class." The Espada added before leaving,

"Arigato Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime called after him as he walked down the steps, the boy lifting a hand to tell her he had heard, but making no effort to look back. Orihime paused a few moments before turning to Tatsuki sheepishly, the sporty teen waiting expectantly for a satisfactory answer. "Ulquiorra-san kindly agreed to come over on his way to school to help me again." The redhead excused as she invited Tatsuki inside.

"This morning? The way he talks he's been here all night…Why's he so uppity about being seen in the school grounds with you if there's nothing going on?" The black haired girl asked firmly. Orihime blanched at this. She had been hoping to keep her troubles a secret from the other girl, especially since it involved Ulquiorra. Orihime stammered a few moments before excusing herself and running to the bathroom, where she shut the door quickly before starting a shower. _Gomen Tatsuki-chan…this is something for me to deal with…_

Orihime sighed as she peeled off her dressing gown and pulled her long nightdress over her head, unveiling her large breasts before sliding out of her white panties. The water was hot and steaming as she stepped beneath the flow, grimacing slightly as her body adjusted to the hot temperature. She took her time beneath the spray, shaving her delicate legs slowly and running her fingers over the soft smooth skin.

She then lifted a bottle of light pink body wash and a sponge, which she used to work the creamy substance into a thick lather, rubbing it all over her shapely body before allowing the cascading water to rinse it from her delicate limbs. Her hair was next, and she used an all in one shampoo and conditioner to wash the fiery strands, massaging the white cream into a lather before rinsing it out, facing up into the spray as she did so. Her grey eyes opened at a knock on the door,

"We're going to be late!" Tatsuki's voice called from the other side, Orihime quickly climbing out and replying that she wouldn't be long. Without pause she set about brushing her teeth, standing naked before the sink to allow her skin to dry naturally, though she swept her long hair up into a white towel. By the time she had finished her teeth she was almost dry and slipped into her dressing gown before hurrying through to her bedroom, where her clothes waited.

"Gomen! I'll be out soon!" She called over her shoulder as she shut the door, the dark haired girl waiting patiently on the folded futon beside the table. Inside her room Orihime rushed around, pulling on her underwear and brushing her long hair before stumbling into her uniform and blow drying her hair. Checking her delicate turquoise flower clips in the mirror Orihime hurried out to the living room, where Tatsuki joined her as she hurried to the door.

"I'll be training again at lunch…You'll be okay right?" Tatsuki asked as they hurried towards the school. Orihime smiled, impressed with how hard Tatsuki always worked on her fighting; she was so dedicated. _I wish I could be as strong as Tatsuki-chan…then she wouldn't worry about me all the time…_

"Of course! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Orihime replied with a bright and encouraging smile. Tatsuki gave a grin of her own as they approached the school. Orihime's smile always calmed her nerves, though she did often worry about the redhead. She hadn't been spending as much time with Ichigo and the others for obvious reasons, so when Tatsuki was in training she often worried that the redhead was off by herself.

* * *

"What? Chizuru's not here again?" Sakura murmured as Orihime and Tatsuki took their seats, Ulquiorra already lost in another book. He had finished the physics book now and was already half way through a book on astronomy. Ichigo was turned sideways in his seat for the moment talking to Keigo, while Mizuiro was half way through a text on his phone. Ishida was waiting patiently for class to start while Rukia and Sado were whispering quietly.

"I hear she's got really bad tonsillitis…I hope she's okay…" Tokoto muttered in reply. Orihime sighed as she pulled her books out. She was worried about Chizuru too, the girl had been absent for a few days now and class was quite dull without her. Across the row Tatsuki seemed to be thinking the same thing. Chizuru could be a royal pain in the ass, but she was still a friend.

"Alright class! Rearrange the desks, it's time for art class!" Sensei announced as she entered. Ulquiorra looked up in confusion as the students got to their feet and began shifting the desks around. "Schiffer! Come up here for now." Sensei ordered as she caught the boy's confused expression. Ulquiorra took his book to the front and watched as his desk was moved into part of a square. There were six squares, four with four people seated around them and two with only three.

"Over here Ulquiorra-san!" Sakura cried as the occupants of the two incomplete tables turned to look at him. At their gazes Ulquiorra seemed a little uncomfortable, feeling that either way someone would be upset.

"No here!" Miaka insisted from the other table, where Orihime was sat beside Tatsuki with the dark haired Miaka opposite. Ulquiorra found himself hesitating as he looked between the two groups, though ultimately he thought it unfair that he should force himself on Orihime, and Tatsuki wouldn't be impressed with him at their table either.

"Go and sit opposite Inoue." Sensei decided with a sigh, getting more and more fed up with the hormone ruled girls of her class. Ulquiorra nodded and sat at the table with his book as Sensei handed out paper, pencils, chalk and paints with water and brushes. He didn't bat an eyelid as she returned to the front of the class and proceeded to drabble on about art.

Ulquiorra had read plenty of books on art, which he could appreciate. He liked the beautiful images, some of which had symmetry and some of which were delicate while others were harsh, dark and chaotic. He had looked at all kind of pictures in the books and seen how they had been constructed, as well as the general opinions of them at the time.

"Schiffer, what are you doing?" Sensei asked as she paused by the table, holding up a hand as the green eyes looked up at her. She knew the answer that was on his lips before he even opened his mouth, "I can see that you're reading, but this is art class." She replied quickly as she folded her arms and looked over her glasses at him, watching as he lowered the book slightly,

"I have read broadly on the subject." He replied simply, Sensei sighing as she crouched down beside him. The class was fairly loud by now, so none but those around the table had heard her question Ulquiorra. Orihime paused in her drawing to look across at the exchange, feeling Tatsuki's burning glare from her right.

"That's not what we do in art class! Art is where you express yourself through pictures, and you can't do that by reading a book." She added triumphantly, glad that she had finally had the chance to actually teach Ulquiorra something that he didn't seem to know. She smiled slightly as his usually firm brow creased in thought as he looked across at her, his green eyes both deep and intense.

"You wish me to…draw?" Ulquiorra asked finally as he looked at the blank sheet of paper hesitantly, Sensei nodding as she gently took Ulquiorra's book from his hands and closed it, deciding to take it to her desk and keep it out of the way of the paint. It would also stop Ulquiorra getting bored and reading instead of working. "What should I depict?" The boy asked as he looked up at her calmly, his arms folded across his chest,

"Well, the title is 'home sweet home,' so draw for me what home is to you." She instructed, Ulquiorra nodding distractedly. Sensei smiled as she got to her feet and looked at the other three girls at the table, "Give him a hand if he needs it, okay?" She instructed, the girls nodding in reply, though Tatsuki did so grudgingly. Orihime watched as Ulquiorra stared at the paper with a blank expression, the girl on his left looking at him with a bright smile.

"So what are you going to draw Ulquiorra-san?" Miaka asked, her big brown eyes gazing at him adoringly, a look that Ulquiorra neither understood nor cared to work out. He remained silent for a while, unsure himself what he was supposed to draw. _'Home sweet home' hm? Well…if it's home we're supposed to draw…_

"Home." Ulquiorra replied simply as he reached down and took one of the sharpened pencils, his hand delicately poised above the page. Orihime waited as Ulquiorra froze, his expression blank for a moment before his hand began to move slowly, elegant lines gradually appearing on the sheet.

"Orihime." Tatsuki whispered, pulling Orihime back to herself with a blush. Looking at Tatsuki she found the brown eyed girl glaring slightly in disapproval. The redhead quickly dropped her gaze to her own mostly blank sheet, where she had started trying to draw herself.

* * *

As the lesson went on the pictures gradually began to take shape. Orihime smiled as she looked down at her picture in satisfaction, though of course it wasn't perfect. She admitted herself that she was no artist, but it was good enough. It was a picture of her sitting in her living room with Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Ishida and Tatsuki. She had wanted to fit more of her friends in, but she just hadn't had the time. Looking across to Tatsuki she saw that she had drawn a dojo full of people wearing white kickboxing uniforms with various coloured belts.

"What's yours Ulquiorra-san?" The somewhat annoying girl to his left asked as she leaned over his arm, where he was still adding in the finishing touches. Sensei crept over, quietly hoping to find that she had stumbled across something that he wasn't good at, however she was disappointed. Ulquiorra had drawn a beautiful pencil sketch of an open desert at night with a dead trees framing either side. The only odd thing about it was that the crescent moon had been drawn backwards and there were no stars in the black sky at all. Orihime stole a glance at it as Sensei collected it up and blanched. To her that image was a nightmare, but it didn't really surprise her that to Ulquiorra it signified home.

As she shifted her gaze to Ulquiorra she noticed a slightly melancholic expression slip cross his usually stoic features for a moment. No one else caught it, but she had seen it and once again felt guilt tug at her stomach. She blushed as she locked eyes with him, his eyes looking more like his former self than ever.

"Alright! Move the desks back and you're free for break!" Sensei announced, breaking the hold Ulquiorra's eyes held over Orihime. Ulquiorra helped to shift the desks back and sat down with his book open, the girls of the class flocking to him like a harem, sitting around on other people's chairs and desks. Orihime sighed as she dropped her bag beside her chair, where a girl was sitting facing Ulquiorra as he read.

"Hey! Buzz off!" Tatsuki ordered as she stepped to Orihime's side, the girl on Orihime's chair looking up with a scowl, as did the girl on her desk. "You heard me! This is Orihime's seat!" The sporty girl added with a frown, the two girls glaring at her but quickly moving. They knew not to cross Tatsuki when she was in a bad mood, and right now she found herself feeling extremely pissed off.

"Tatsuki-chan! I-it's okay! I-I don't mind…" Orihime trailed off as she frantically tried to calm the situation, since the group of girls seemed to be thinking that if they all teamed up Tatsuki wouldn't stand a chance. Orihime paused and stepped back as Tatsuki glared and walked over to Ulquiorra, who hadn't looked up at any point during this short argument. Orihime, and the girls watching, gasped as she reached out, grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt and pulled him up roughly, the Espada looking at her in confusion,

"Is there a problem?" He asked at her clearly displeasured look. He glanced at the girls around him, a few of them stepping forward with looks of indignation, stopping as Ulquiorra put his arm out. Tatsuki found herself looking up at him as he stood at his full height with his back straight, moving his hands to his pockets. Orihime hadn't seen him look so much like his old self since his arrival, the coldness in his eyes sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah there's a problem! Since you came here you've done nothing but create problems for Orihime! Why don't you just get lost?" She shouted as she pulled on his shirt, Ulquiorra making no move to stop her as she yanked him around. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki from behind and tried to pull her back, for once feeling upset because of her friend's over protectiveness.

"Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki-chan stop!" She cried as the sporty teen balled her fist and pulled it back to punch Ulquiorra, pausing as she felt Orihime grab her elbow. She looked over her shoulder to find Orihime with tears running down her cheeks, her breaths coming in short gasps from their struggle. Grudgingly she released Ulquiorra, who was also staring at Orihime, his eyes slightly softer than before, "I didn't mind it…why did you have to…It's not his fault! Just leave him alone!" Orihime shouted before leaving the room, Rukia quickly getting off Ichigo's desk to follow as Tatsuki stood stunned. Orihime had never shouted at her before.

"I will return shortly." Ulquiorra informed the girls, who were too stunned to react as Ulquiorra calmly left the room. Tatsuki felt her fist clench and shake, her nails digging into her palms before she finally cursed under her breath and went to her desk, ignoring the questioning glances sent her way.

* * *

"Inoue?" Rukia called softly as she stepped into the empty hall, most students either in their classrooms or outside by now. She walked along the corridor and turned the corner, finding Orihime standing against the wall wiping her eyes while she sobbed. "Inoue…" Rukia said comfortingly as she walked over to the taller girl and put a hand on her shoulder gently. She felt Orihime jerk in surprise as she wiped her eyes and looked back with a forced smile,

"Kuchiki-san…" She said with forced cheer, her façade dropping as she realised it would be impossible to trick Rukia at a time like this when she was clearly still crying. Rukia smiled and slid down the wall with the redhead until they were sitting side by side on the hard tiled floor, both enjoying the silence for a few moments,

"So what happened back there?" Rukia asked in a way she hoped wasn't prying too much. Rukia knew she wasn't good at offering comfort, but seeing the redhead as she was she found it harder not to try. Orihime sighed and leaned further back on the wall, looking up at the long tube light above, the dim light covering her vision.

"I just…got frustrated…Since I came back Tatsuki's been more clingy than ever. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but at the same time…" Orihime trailed off as she glanced at the petite girl beside her, Rukia giving her a warm smile of understanding. She had felt a similar feeling with Ichigo and Renji in the past, particularly after Aizen forced his hand into her chest. Even after the injury healed they still insisted on protecting her like the stubborn men they were.

"You don't need it anymore." Rukia finished, knowing herself that Orihime had come a long way in the past few months. Since she had been to Hueco Mundo she had more determination and strength. She didn't need someone to come to her rescue for petty things anymore.

"Mm." Orihime agreed with a nod, "But that's not all…It's the way she treats Ulquiorra…I know I'm the last person you'd expect to defend him, but…he's not the same as he was before…I can tell more than anyone…He deserves a chance…and I hate it when everyone blames him and say it's his fault that he's here, because it's not! I just feel like it's…my fault…" She trailed off awkwardly, Rukia pausing as she reached out to touch the girls shoulder. As she reached out she heard someone coming, and judging by the weight of the steps she suspected who it was,

"I will never understand you humans and your emotions." Ulquiorra said as he stepped around the corner. He had heard the end of Orihime's confession and felt it his duty to point out the flaws of her argument. He looked down at the two girls, Rukia swiftly getting to her feet and excusing herself, though part of her urged her not to leave the redhead alone with the ex-Hollow.

Ulquiorra hesitated a moment before taking Rukia's place on the floor at Orihime's side. As they sat a silence fell between them while Ulquiorra puzzled over what he could say to relieve Orihime's self blame. It certainly wasn't her fault that he was there, if anything it was his own fault for being so active during the war. He shifted his gaze to the lightly blushing girl beside him, his green orbs warming slightly,

"I have told you before Inoue, you are not at fault. It was the Shinigami's decision to bind me in this manner, and my own immense power that drew their attention. You played no part in my capture, however I am…" He trailed off as he tried to figure out the feeling swirling in his chest. He wasn't quite sure. It was a warm feeling, but at the same time it made his cheeks heat in something akin to embarrassment. "I feel…grateful…elated even, that you would trouble yourself over me." He finished with some difficulty.

Orihime turned her surprised grey eyes to Ulquiorra's warm green orbs, his expression so open with a warm smile. She blushed as he turned towards her, still taller than her even though they were sitting down. She leaned back slightly as he leaned forward, a gentle hand reaching out to run through her soft orange locks, her blush deepening as he leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"Arigato, Inoue…" He said as he pulled back with the same warm look. She sat frozen to the spot as he got to his feet and held his hand out to her, still trying to figure out exactly what had passed between them. _It was like a tender kiss without actually kissing…_ She thought, her cheeks a deep shade of red as she hesitantly took his proffered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

They remained that way for a few moments, Ulquiorra doing nothing more than holding her hand and looking down into her wide grey eyes. Gradually he leaned down, his face closing in on hers as his eyelids slid lower until his green orbs were almost hidden. Orihime remained frozen, unsure what to do as he came closer, his light scent washing over her.

"U-Ulquiorra…" She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper as he leaned closer, her eyes wide as she felt his light breath on her lips. _There must be less than an inch between us…_ She thought nervously, her lips quivering slightly as the distance gradually closed between them.

The bell rang out through the corridor loudly. With a gasp Ulquiorra pulled back, his eyes snapping wide open as he looked down at Orihime with slightly reddened cheeks, her own just as flushed as she looked up at him. They both looked away in embarrassment, neither willing to talk about what had just occurred. With a light cough Ulquiorra turned away, looking back over his shoulder quickly,

"We should return to class." He said in a neutral tone as the light blush faded from his pale cheeks. Orihime nodded and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, making sure all traces of her tears were gone before catching up to walk silently beside Ulquiorra.


	10. An Unlikely Meeting

Class continued as normal for the most part, except Orihime was slightly colder towards Tatsuki than usual and she spoke with Ulquiorra more openly, much to the annoyance of the other girls in the class. For the most part Ulquiorra didn't change, but he was more open to talking with Orihime than he was with anyone else.

By the time lunch arrived there were many rumours flying around the class, which made Tatsuki reluctant to leave Orihime by herself, however the redhead had no intention of forgiving Tatsuki just yet. As the bell rang Orihime got to her feet and grabbed her bag before heading out of the classroom. The reason for this was that in her hurry she had forgotten to make lunch, so she needed to go home and make something, _or I could go to the supermarket…_

"Inoue!" A voice called, the young girl looking back over her shoulder to see Ulquiorra hurrying after her. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that the girls in class would leave him alone at lunch, for which he was extremely grateful. With a smile the girl stopped and waited, the earlier awkwardness completely evaporated by now, "Where are you headed?" Ulquiorra asked as he joined her, the pair ambling along together,

"I forgot my lunch this morning." Orihime replied simply as they walked in the direction of the town, which was marginally closer than her apartment. "How about you?" She asked, reluctant to let a silence fall between them. She didn't think that a silence would be particularly comfortable between them, not after what had happened earlier. The mere memory sent a slight blush to her cheeks.

"I too was in a hurry this morning." The Espada replied simply, Orihime brightening as they reached the edge of town, smiling up at Ulquiorra warmly. Both hands gripped the handle of her book bag as she stepped in front of him and began walking backwards,

"Then let me treat you to lunch! You've helped me with so much over the past few days! It's the least I can do!" The redhead insisted kindly, looking at the boy in front of her expectantly, though he seemed a little uncomfortable at her suggestion.

"Is it not customary for the males of your species to purchase the meal?" Ulquiorra asked as they stood at the edge of the street together, many students in their uniform hurrying ahead into town on a similar quest. Orihime found herself giggling at the boy before her, who looked somewhat confused and a little embarrassed at her outburst,

"Gomen! That's quite an old tradition, and it doesn't count in situations like this. I feel like giving you something for helping me, and food just happens to be what we need right now, so come on!" Orihime replied as she grabbed the Espada's wrist tightly and started running. As he was pulled along Ulquiorra felt his cheeks flush as he looked at their clasped hands and then up at Orihime's back, her long orange hair whipping out behind her in the breeze and almost stroking his cheek.

After a few minutes they reached a café, Orihime leading the way. Inside there were scattered tables and booths, Orihime choosing a cosy looking booth in the far corner by the window, where they were least likely to be disturbed. Once they were seated they looked through the menu, Ulquiorra having no idea what he was supposed to do. Seeing this Orihime helped, explaining what the foods were and which she preferred. Following her lead Ulquiorra ordered a cheeseburger and chips with a strawberry milkshake, the same as Orihime.

"Ano, how do you like Urahara-san's shop?" Orihime asked a little awkwardly, this being the first question that popped into her head. She had noticed how quickly he had settled into school and secretly hoped that the same was true of life at the shop. Urahara's home had always been a sort of sanctuary for her when she was feeling lost. The shopkeeper always had some wisdom to impart.

"It is…" Ulquiorra began, pausing as he struggled to find the words to put to the feelings he felt. Urahara was always there with a smile and sound advice, and Yoruichi was his guide as he settled into human life. Jinta was fairly aloof about his presence, Tessai was silently kind, Ururu was always there watching him and Renji he didn't often see apart from at the loud and active meal times. There was always some argument or other going on between Jinta and Renji while Yoruichi laughed and Urahara awkwardly tried to calm things down. "Nice." The Espada finally settled on, though of course he knew it was hardly doing his host justice.

"Oh, well that's good! What do you like about it?" Orihime asked brightly as she rested her elbows on the table and cradled her delicate chin in her hands. Ulquiorra hid his surprise as he leaned back on the long cushioned seat. He hadn't expected Orihime to take such an interest in his life,

"There are many agreeable aspects." He began with some difficulty, unsure how to continue. He didn't feel that he could adequately put into words the way he felt about the shop. "I find it hard to pick out anything certain that gives me pleasure…The residents are accommodating, helpful and kind in their own ways…the whole act of living there gives me a feeling of…" He stopped. For once he was completely stumped. He had no way of finishing that sentence, which was a feat in itself. Nothing had ever stopped him so abruptly in all his long existence. Orihime found herself smiling softly at the warmth and confusion in his eyes,

"Home?" Orihime supplied softly, remembering the same look in her brother's eyes when he would finally flop down on one of the cushions at the round table at the end of a day's work. She'd run over to him shouting 'Okaeri!' to welcome him home, jumping into his waiting arms so fast that they fell back to the floor laughing, his deep hazel eyes always warm as he looked at her.

"I…have nothing to compare this feeling with…While Espada, as you well know, I had no emotions whatsoever…I can look back on my days in Las Noches and say, perhaps, that it was my home…however there is no emotional attachment." Ulquiorra replied, and Orihime had to bite her tongue. If she was to say anything to this it would be that she wasn't surprised that he had no attachment to such a cold and heartless place, however it seemed that this would be like calling Ulquiorra himself cold and heartless.

"Then this can be your first experience of what 'home' feels like." She said instead, giving him her usual bright smile. He looked at the wooden tabletop with a musing expression, which caused the girl opposite to sigh softly as she watched him internally analysing her suggestion. As he thought the food arrived and Orihime watched on in amusement as Ulquiorra had his first experience of fast food. His green eyes widen in surprise and something akin to delight, particularly when he tried the sweet pink milkshake.

They ate quietly with only the occasionally spattering of conversation. It wasn't that they felt awkward together, but Ulquiorra was prone to companionable silence and Orihime was loathe to break the quiet mood with needless questions. Once they finished their main meal Orihime insisted that he try a desert. She ordered a slice of chocolate cake and a banana-split, saying that they could share so that he could try everything.

"This is…good!" He said in a voice filled with childish astonishment that she never knew Ulquiorra could possess. She found herself delighting in his expressions, the way his eyes widened as he took his first mouthful of ice cream, the way he grimaced as he quickly swallowed the cold substance, the bright delight in his green orbs as he took a smaller spoon and savoured the strawberry taste and the way he went cross eyed in surprise as he got a bit of vanilla on his nose.

"Here, let me…" Orihime said as she reached across with the napkin and gently wiped away all evidence of their deserts from his lips, watching his cheeks colour slightly at the contact. She couldn't get over how different he seemed with his emotions intact, he was a completely different man to the one who had taken her to Hueco Mundo. _If he had been able to feel back then…would things have been different?_

"We must return." Ulquiorra observed as students in their uniform began walking by, heading back to school for fifth period. Orihime nodded and followed his lead, pausing only to pay the bill before heading out onto the street. As they walked Orihime wondered what else Ulquiorra had yet to experience and stopped as she saw the arcade, a wild idea coming over her as she grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist,

"Come on!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the open doors, Ulquiorra frowning slightly at the girl pulled him along, assuming that she had lost her sanity. At the doors he pulled her gently to a stop and looked down at her refreshing expression, so full of innocent joy and life,

"What are you doing? We have class." He pointed out, Orihime laughing as she took his hand in hers once again and walked through the doors. She knew she must seemed insane as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. This would be the first time she'd skipped class to do something for herself.

"I know, let's skip out! We can catch up later." She decided, unable to tell herself what had suddenly come over her. She supposed it was the impulse to show new things to Ulquiorra and experience his innocent joy with him as he saw things for the first time. She paused as she felt a gentle hand on her forehead and looked up to see Ulquiorra hum thoughtfully, "I'm not sick! I just feel like being spontaneous!" Orihime replied as she dragged Ulquiorra to the first machine.

"Spontaneity is fine, however we will be punished for skipping class." Ulquiorra replied as she handed him a strange blue plastic gun, his finger resting on the trigger as he looked at it in confusion. He watched as Orihime put a coin in the machine and picked up the pink gun, pointing it at the screen as she hit the start button.

"I know, but for today let's have some fun, okay?" She replied brightly as she shot a zombie that came up on the screen, laughing at Ulquiorra's horrified expression. She knew that he had never seen a zombie before, and didn't know the concept either, so as she taught him to play she explained some of their origins.

After they tried the first shooting game she took him around every other shooting game, some using larger shot guns, and one even had machine guns. After this Ulquiorra displayed curiosity in the driving games and Orihime was delighted to find someone as useless at driving as she was. She laughed as they tore across the grass and skidded off the main route, the game starting again as they crashed,

"Is driving really that hard?" Ulquiorra asked as they headed to a snowboarding game, Orihime watching as Ulquiorra hopped lightly onto the board. She brought the instructions up and watched as his green eyes flicked over them quickly,

"I don't know, I've heard people say it isn't…I might try it when I'm old enough." She added as Ulquiorra began to play, he was good too. He was gifted for picking things up it seemed and easily slid down the snow track on the screen, weaving in and out of flags and rocks until he crossed the finishing line.

Next Orihime dragged him to her favourite machine, the Dance-Dance-Revolution, more popularly abbreviated to DDR. The only time it was free was usually when school was in or just before the arcade closed, so Orihime couldn't hide her delight as she hopped onto the plastic platform. Ulquiorra listened carefully to Orihime's instructions and they began, playing on the easy setting since Orihime admitted that she wasn't very good.

* * *

Orihime didn't remember how long it had been since she'd had so much fun, certainly not since the war with Aizen. They were on the platform for over an hour, students from their school pouring in and crowding to watch and wait impatiently for their turn. Orihime squealed and jumped up and down, throwing her arms around Ulquiorra as she beat her high score, blushing as she found her face inches from his.

"Hey! You done?" A grade school kid demanded, Orihime colouring as she grabbed her bag and hopped down with a humble apology. Ulquiorra followed quickly and they escaped into the streets, Orihime wondering what they could do now. They had played all the games in the arcade, so there was no point in staying there.

"I should be heading back." Ulquiorra observed as he looked up at the slightly darker sky, Orihime grabbing his wrist gently as she thought he might walk away. He looked down at her with a gently curious expression as she looked up with slightly flushed cheeks,

"Ano…do you have to?" She asked timidly, Ulquiorra looking slightly taken back at her question. It hadn't occurred to him that Orihime would want to spend more time with him and he found himself feeling pleasantly surprised. He gave her a small smile as he looked down at her hopeful expression,

"Not if you wish me to remain." He replied simply, neither of them realising that she was still gently clutching his wrist. She smiled up at him softly, the boy before her thinking how fortunate he was to have taken up a friendship with Orihime, though he was hesitant to use the word 'friend.'

"What would you like to do?" Orihime asked, finding it hard to think of anything herself on the spot, though she swiftly realised it was useless to ask the Espada either since he didn't know anything about the town in the way of 'things to do.' They paused awkwardly for a few moments until Orihime had an epiphany, a smile breaking out across her face as she pulled Ulquiorra down the street at a run.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they ran, again wondering about the girl's sanity as she pulled him along on an impulse of some sort. She said nothing but a simple 'You'll see!' as she pulled him along, and Ulquiorra found there was a small well of something building up in his chest. A small smile broke across his lips as he ran, the feeling suddenly coming into focus as excitement.

She stopped in front of a large windowless building with wide glass doors automatically swinging open for people. As they stepped inside there was a screen with a list of titles, numbers and times above a row of service points with people waiting to serve in a casual sort of uniform. Orihime pulled Ulquiorra in line and looked up at the screen brightly,

"How does 'Kataude mashin gâru' grab you?" She asked brightly, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her,

"What is 'The Machine Girl?' Some sort of…artificial life form?" He asked in confusion as Orihime giggled at his side, her red locks spilling over her shoulders in the process.

"No! It's a movie, something we watch to entertain ourselves." She replied as they got to the front of the short queue. Without waiting for his reply Orihime bought two tickets before hurrying over to the snack stand, where Ulquiorra about them a large popcorn and two drinks.

Orihime led the way up to screen four and handed their tickets to the young man on the door, who nodded them in. Ulquiorra took his first look around the room curiously as Orihime led him down to the front row, the heavy red curtains hanging a few feet in front of them.

"I love sitting at the front! No one can sit in the way then." Orihime exclaimed as they sat, going on to explain how the cinema worked. They watched the adverts, which were all a similar age range and genre. Orihime jumped periodically at his side as people suddenly appeared or blood splattered across the screen. The redhead quickly offered her assurances that none of them were real and the blood was definitely fake.

As the film started Ulquiorra watched in horrified amazement. It was shocking that humans actually enjoyed watching the suffering of their own kind in this way. Beside him Orihime had her eyes tightly shut, opening them sometimes to look at the screen, usually at the bloodiest moments, at which she would quickly squeak and look away.

Somewhere during the movie, at a particularly violent part, Ulquiorra found Orihime's arms wrapped around his, her face buried in his shoulder and her hand gripping his tightly. He looked down at her and smiled softly, wondering why she had chosen this film if all she was going to do was bury her face.

"Do you wish to leave?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, conscious of the fact that there were dozens of other people trying to watch. Orihime lifted her frightened grey eyes to peer up at him timidly as a loud scream sounded,

"N-no, I'm fine!" She insisted as she stole a glance at the bloody screen before burying her face again. Ulquiorra sighed and sat back, ignoring the pain in his hand where Orihime was crushing the bones together painfully. He watched the film in mild disinterest, having seen many worse deaths than appeared on the screen, and caused a few himself.

Finally the end came and the credits rolled, Orihime slowly pulling away from his arm and releasing his hand. She watched as Ulquiorra winced, flexing and cracking the hand she had been gripping so tightly, a pang of guilt running through her. She blushed as he looked across at her, noticing her gaze,

"It's alright." He replied to her unspoken apology as he got to his feet and grabbed his bags, waiting for Orihime to follow him as the lights went up and the crowds of people began to leave. "I don't understand." He said as Orihime hefted her book bag, looking over her shoulder at him with a curious look as she waited for him to follow. "Why did you choose to watch this film if it scared you so much?" He asked as he caught up to walk beside her,

"Well…humans like to feel scared sometimes; I guess you could call it a quirk!" She added with a smile as they waited for a group of teens to start walking up the steps ahead of them. "I heard this film would be bad, but I didn't realise it would be so bloody! Tatsuki-chan will love it!" She added with a bright smile as they slowly made their way up the steps.

"Do you always like to watch these…'horror films?'" Ulquiorra asked as the people slowly moved along ahead of them, a few still sitting in their seats to watch the credits. On reflection that probably would have been the best thing to do to allow the flow of people die down.

"Not at all! I love all sorts of films! I have a tonne of them back at mine!" She added enthusiastically as they finally approached the doors, trying not to get jostled about too much. "What did you think of the film?" She asked as they headed downstairs to the exit, the flow of people gradually declining as they broke off to use the toilets or meet up with friends.

"I must admit it was not to my taste." Ulquiorra replied, noticing Orihime's downcast look, "I have offended you." He observed, Orihime looking up at him with a blush before quickly shaking her head. They paused in the large waiting area, moving aside as the flow of people kept going, most of them older teens.

"Not at all! I just hoped that your first experience of cinema would be…better." She finished, obviously a little disappointed, "I guess I assumed guys always liked horror and action movies best." She added sheepishly, Ulquiorra feeling slightly guilty that he had hurt Orihime's feelings. Orihime looked up wide eyed as Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door,

"Inoue…can we come here again tomorrow?" He asked as they stepped out into the cool evening. Orihime shivered slightly since she hadn't bothered with her jacket that day, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she felt a light jacket slip over her shoulders. She looked across at Ulquiorra to find him standing casually beside her with his hands shoved in his pocket waiting for her answer.

"Hai." She replied simply as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, finding that it almost covered her short skirt and only the tips of her delicate fingers showed through the ends of the long sleeves. If Ulquiorra had to find a word for how she looked he would have to say she was 'adorable' in his school blazer.

"I'll walk you home." Ulquiorra said as he pulled his phone out, turning it on to find hundreds of missed calls and messages from the girls of his class, all of them asking where he was and why he had missed class. They had also noticed that Orihime had 'skipped out' too and demanded to know if they spent the time together. _These girls are really grating on my nerves!_ He thought as he switched the phone off once again,

"Ah! Tatsuki-chan must be mad!" Orihime thought aloud as she looked at all the missed calls and texts. The texts started off slightly annoyed and became more and more worried as it became obvious she wasn't coming back and Ulquiorra was probably with her. Ulquiorra waited patiently as Orihime called Tatsuki, the redhead cringing visibly as she confessed to skipping class to spend time with Ulquiorra.

"Are you alright Orihime?" The Espada asked as she closed her pink phone with a tired sigh, the lucky charms attached to it jingling as she slipped it back into her bag. She looked up with a quietly annoyed smile in return,

"I'm fine." She said as she started walking, Ulquiorra walking silently beside her, eyeing her quietly from time to time. "I'm fine! I can take care of myself you know! I don't need babying all the time!" She continued finally as she huffed and folded her arms, blushing as she heard Ulquiorra chuckle lightly. She looked up at his quietly smiling face, his green eyes shifting to her as he felt her gaze,

"Gomen, I shouldn't find it amusing, but affection isn't a bad thing…Arisawa only lectures you because she is concerned for your safety, and for that I cannot blame her where I am concerned." He replied to Orihime's sulky look, which only grew more sulky at his words. He paused as Orihime stopped and looked up at him with tearful eyes, the Espada unable to understand her current emotional state,

"Why doesn't it bother you? How can you just take it? Tatsuki-chan doesn't like you! Ishida-kun despises you! No one trusts you! They don't bother to pay attention to how much you've changed or how hard you're trying to fit in! If something goes wrong they'll just blame you! How can you take it? It isn't fair!" Orihime declared as she balled her hands into fists inside the jacket sleeves and half shouted at the boy in front of her, who looked taken back by her words. She found her vision obscured by tears and reached up to stop the flow, feeling herself pulled into a warm embrace, Ulquiorra's scent filling her senses.

"Arigato…Orihime." Ulquiorra whispered, Orihime's grey eyes widening as she heard her first name roll from his lips. She looked up at him too find herself shocked again as his green eyes glistened, a few tears slowly snaking down his delicate cheeks, "Thank you for believing in me." He added as he looked down at her with a warm smile.

* * *

Ulquiorra entered the shop quietly, hoping that he wasn't going to wake anyone up, though he expected someone to be awake waiting for him. Sure enough he found Ururu sitting on the bottom step. She was slumped forward, sleeping peacefully as he looked down at her small body.

"She wouldn't go to bed until you'd come back safely." Urahara's voice said quietly from further up the stairs. Ulquiorra looked up to see the older man wearing a white sleeping yakuta, Yoruichi standing behind him looking over his shoulder in a flowing white kimono, her long hair loose about her shoulders.

"Gomenasai, I was with Inoue." Ulquiorra replied to their questioning looks as he stooped down to lift the sleeping girl, who subconsciously wrapped her small arms around his shoulders. Ulquiorra smiled softly as he climbed the stairs, being careful not to trip. He wasn't worried about hurting himself, but he didn't want to injure Ururu.

"Ulquiorra-san…I know you're not used to human customs, but it's considered a rule that children tell their parents where they are. I know our relationship differs somewhat, but I would like to know that you're safe…and so would Ururu." Urahara explained tentatively as he allowed Ulquiorra to pass, softly padding after the boy to Ururu's room. He watched as Ulquiorra laid the girl down gently in her futon and tucked the covers up to her chin gently,

"I will…Sorry I worried you." Ulquiorra replied hesitantly as he looked up at the two adults in the doorway. Urahara looked surprised before breaking into a warm smile while Yoruichi grinned her tired approval. Ulquiorra was slowly getting to his feet as a small hand tugged at his shirt, pale grey eyes looking up at him sleepily,

"Onii-chan…Okaeri…" Ururu said tiredly as she looked up at him. Ulquiorra looked surprised at first before letting a warm smile cross his lips, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the smaller girl's forehead.

"Tadaima…Oyasumi Ururu." He said softly, the small girl smiling before her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep once more. As Ulquiorra got to his feet Urahara and Yoruichi headed back to bed, the older woman ruffling Ulquiorra's hair as he went by, reminding him to be up for training in the morning.

Ulquiorra was quick to change and lay back in bed with a contented sigh, his body slowly relaxing as he bathed in the darkness of his room, quietly relishing the feeling of his spine clicking and cracking as he shifted. After a few moments of quiet enjoyment Ulquiorra folded his arms beneath his head and looked up at the dark ceiling, the streetlights barely penetrating the darkness.

As he slowly went to sleep he processed all that he had done during the day, all that he had learned and experienced about human culture. Above that he cherished what he had learned about Orihime, yes; 'Orihime.' He could no longer think of her as 'Inoue,' though he would always call her that out loud when others were around. He couldn't believe the effect he had had on her. He had never thought that anyone would care for him so deeply.

As he began to fall asleep he found himself wondering what Orihime was doing at that moment, whether she was watching another one of those strange 'movies,' or preparing for bed, or lying awake as he was now. She may even have been asleep, curled innocently on her side with a relaxed expression as she dreamed sweet dreams. Ulquiorra couldn't imagine her having nightmares, he just couldn't, not when she was so cheerful most of the time. He also wondered, if she was lying awake, whether she was thinking of him a little too, this image quietly pleasing him as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Orihime started as there was a loud tap on the door, sighing quietly as she got to her feet to open it, already knowing exactly who would be waiting on the other side. She was right. As she opened the door there stood Tatsuki with her hands on her hips and a small scowl marring her usually cheerful features. Without a word Tatsuki walked in and sat at the table,

"Ohayo Tatsuki-chan." Orihime greeted, getting a frosty reception as she had expected. With a quiet sigh Orihime slipped into her shoes and grabbed her bag, shoving in the books she needed before sitting down beside Tatsuki. She knew they wouldn't be going anywhere until her friend had had her say.

"Well?" Tatsuki said as she looked up with disapproving eyes. Orihime fixed a firm look on her face, determined not to apologise for once,

"Well what?" The redhead returned, her grey eyes fixed on Tatsuki's brown. The sporty girl sighed as she dropped her shoulders slightly, knowing what Orihime was like when she got her mind set on something, and right now she seemed to have her mind set on defending Ulquiorra.

"Aren't you going to explain why you skipped out on class yesterday? I was worried about you! How could you be so irresponsible? You know what he is!" Tatsuki snapped, noticing the way Orihime's hand clenched into a small fist when she mentioned Ulquiorra, "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth! He's a Hollow! He can't be trusted!" The dark haired girl added firmly. Orihime clenched her teeth, feeling anger well up in her chest. She had never fallen out with Tatsuki before, they had never had a disagreement. Until now.

"Stop saying that! Do you have any idea how it feels? I…can't imagine how he must feel…every time someone says that…He's trying Tatsuki! He's trying really hard! And he's not a bad person! Do you know what we did yesterday?" Orihime asked as her eyes filled with tears and she looked across at her best friend with a warm smile, Tatsuki shaking her head in response. "We went to the arcade, we played every game, I took him to the cinema and we watched a horror movie…He let me bury my face in his shoulder the whole time! And then…we stayed out all night, just walking around…We went to the park, sat by the river…and then he walked me home…I had a really great time!" She continued, remembering how she had talked about herself almost all night, because when she asked about him he couldn't tell her much.

"Orihime…you…" Tatsuki trailed off in shock as she looked at the warm and open look on her friend's face. It was a look she used to think was reserved only for Ichigo when he wasn't looking, but to see it again, to see it for _him_ was unacceptable in Tatsuki's mind. After a moment of worry she quickly pushed it aside, sighing as she sat back on her hands, "I know what this is." She said as she looked across as Orihime, who looked surprised, "You're transferring your emotions for Ichigo onto Ulquiorra." The girl concluded.

"What?" Orihime said in surprise, blushing as she realised she hadn't thought of Ichigo at all for the past few days. Since Ulquiorra had turned up she had gone through various phases of shock, fear, worry and now she was gradually warming up to him. In her preoccupation with Ulquiorra, Ichigo and his relationship with Rukia had completely passed her by.

"It makes sense! Don't try to hide it…You're hurting over Ichigo and now suddenly Ulquiorra's turned up out of the blue in human form. I don't deny he's good looking, he looks human, hell; he's even starting to act human, but he's not…Don't forget that." Tatsuki continued as she got to her feet. Orihime looked down at her small folded hands in her lap, remembering the way her heart had pounded in her chest as Ulquiorra pulled her to his chest and thanked her. _It's not that…I'm not just switching from one to the other…_

"I-I'm going out with Ulquiorra after school." Orihime said as she got to her feet, Tatsuki looking over her shoulder with a sigh. The look in Orihime's eye told her the girl wouldn't be talked out of it, so there wasn't anything she could say as she turned back to the door, "Tatsuki-chan…ano…thank you for worrying about me all this time but…I…don't need to be coddled, I can look after myself now." Orihime added with some difficulty, knowing this would probably hurt Tatsuki, but the sporty girl's constant berating was beginning to hurt her. In front of her Tatsuki froze, her hand inches from the door handle.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." She replied simply before opening the door and looking over her shoulder with a smile, which was a little forced, but at the same time her dark eyes held a sort of pride. "Let's go, Orihime." She added as she held a hand back to her friend, who broke out a smile as she took the offered hand and left, both of them talking and laughing the same as usual as they headed to school.

* * *

"Ohayo Orihime." Ulquiorra greeted quietly as she sat down beside him, her cheeks colouring a little at the sound of her first name on his lips. His voice was so quiet that it had almost sounded like a purr, which caused the orange haired girl's voice to stick in her throat, so she just turned her head with a bright smile. On her other side Tatsuki sighed as she rested her bag on the table and gritted her teeth,

"Ohayo Ulquiorra-san." She greeted, barely turning her head to look at him. Ulquiorra and Orihime both looked at her in surprise, a grateful smile breaking out across Orihime's face as she looked at her friend. She had never expected Tatsuki to really give him a chance, but now it seemed she had changed her mind.

"Arisawa." Ulquiorra replied with a nod, Orihime leaning across to eye the book he was reading, her eyes widening as she saw all the confusing equations. Ulquiorra noticed her dopy look and felt something in his chest, clapping a hand over his mouth as he felt his shoulders shake. Orihime paused and looked at him worriedly as he stood and walked quickly towards the door, many of the other students watching him.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime called as she hurriedly got out of her chair and raced into the hall, Tatsuki close behind both of them pausing as they reached the end of the hall to find the boy leaning on the corridor wall looking out of the window. Tatsuki was shocked as she looked at him while Orihime felt her cheeks heat a little.

As much as he tried to suppress it Ulquiorra couldn't stop the feeling trying to break free. He leaned his hands on the ledge below the glass and leaned over, letting the feeling break free in the empty corridor. He laughed. His breaths came in gasps as the strange sound escaped his open mouth, tears stung his eyes and his ribs began to ache slightly as he calmed down.

Orihime smiled as she listened to the clear sound of Ulquiorra's laughter. It wasn't harsh or manly, but it wasn't a girlish giggle, it seemed perfectly balanced. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sound, opening them to glance at Tatsuki, who was still looking at him in shock. Orihime secretly hoped that this would show how human Ulquiorra was becoming. As a Hollow Orihime knew he had been incapable of laughter, of any emotion in fact, so seeing him this way now lifted her spirits,

"Ulquiorra, are you alright?" Orihime asked with a smile as she approached him. She laughed as Ulquiorra turned around looking embarrassed as he frantically wiped his eyes and coughed to stop the after-spasms of his laughter. "Here, let me." Orihime added as she stepped up to him with a tissue from her shirt pocket and gently wiped away the trails of tears,

"A-arigato…" He trailed off awkwardly, still embarrassed by her presence. He had escaped the classroom so that people wouldn't see him like this. His body's reactions surprised him sometimes, and not being used to emotions he had hoped to keep his reactions hidden until he wasn't so uncomfortable.

"You have a nice laugh…I'd like to hear it again." Orihime said with a blush as she looked back up the corridor, noticing Tatsuki had disappeared. "What was so funny anyway?" She asked innocently as she turned back to the taller boy, who blushed and looked away sheepishly. This peaked Orihime's interest as she stood on tip toe and leaned across into his field of vision,

"Ano, well, you see…" He began awkwardly looking off, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously, but then he froze, his eyes widening and then narrowing as he felt a familiar vibe in the air. "Go back to class." Ulquiorra ordered in a serious tone, Orihime nodding gingerly as she stepped back, her own sensitive senses picking it up too. There was a Hollow close by.

"A-ano!" Orihime's voice called as Ulquiorra took off, watching as he paused to look over his shoulder at her call, "Come back safe." The redhead added with a blush and smile. Ulquiorra looked surprised for a moment before a warm smile spread across his features as he turned to run off again,

"Hai!" He called in response, leaving Orihime behind as he pelted through the empty corridor and out into the playground. Wherever the Hollow was he could feel it getting closer, and fast. The speed was too much for a ground Hollow, so it was either a high level Arrancar, just below Espada, or an airborne Hollow. Judging by the reiatsu's strength Ulquiorra judged the latter.

* * *

"This better not take too long." The Espada thought aloud in mild annoyance as he left the school grounds and ran up the street, his green eyes searching the skies above. The reiatsu was almost right on top of him, but he could see no sign of the creature he was looking for. _A Hollow of this level shouldn't be able to mask itself, so where is it?_ He wondered, shifting his gaze to the street ahead to make sure he didn't run into anything.

As he rounded a corner to head to the park where it was more open he saw it. It was very similar to an insect, the six delicate bone legs, the long thin mask and delicate buzzing wings. As it overtook him Ulquiorra saw that it had a large pointed rear end like a wasp sting, most of it made of hard bone, in fact he could see little or no soft flesh, _not that that matters._

"I was wondering when you'd notice." Ulquiorra said calmly as the Hollow seemed to look down as it paused and turned to him. Before the Hollow could move to swoop down Ulquiorra had already taken a powerful leap, his hands in his pockets as he landed lightly on the edge of a tall building. As his deep green eyes looked up at the Hollow in disinterest it seemed to waver, hovering above him uncertainly, "You're so feral you can't even talk? How pathetic!" Ulquiorra snapped as he looked at it in disgust.

The Hollow remained hovering at his words, and Ulquiorra doubted that the creature could even understand him. It was rare for Hollows such as this one to come to the real world. Usually they would just feed on spirit particles, only this Hollow was much larger than the average one of its level. _How did it get so large? Though it is not unheard of…_

"In any case, I'll dispose of it." Ulquiorra sighed out loud as he pulled his hand from his pocket and held it up. Snapping his fingers boredly he watched as sparks of green Cero erupted from the friction and flew at the insect Hollow, which didn't even move. _How did such a low level creature open a portal in the first place? Creating the portals requires a certain amount of energy, energy this Hollow should not possess._

With another sigh Ulquiorra looked over the edge of the building to see a few people pointing up at him and put a hand to his head in exasperation. Living in the human world was quite an inconvenience at times like this, he forgot it wasn't normal for a mere human to jump this high. _Hopefully it won't get too out of hand…_

"Humans." Ulquiorra sighed as he returned his hand to his pocket and stepped away from the edge, freezing as he felt another reiatsu on the roof with him. It wasn't like the rest, it was much more like his own, however it felt opposite somehow, which was confusing to say the least.

"Know the feeling." A young man's voice said casually. Ulquiorra turned to see a tall man, about Urahara's height. He had a young face, older than Ichigo but younger than Yoruichi. His blonde hair reached his ears and was cut in a sharp bob, his fringe coming down to his hazel eyes. He had a mouth that reminded him of Noitora, though his manner couldn't be more different. "Yo, you must be Ulquiorra." He added, sitting on the edge of the building in a casual suit, his red tie loose on the black shirt,

"And you?" Ulquiorra asked, keeping his distance but not feeling particularly threatened. The man seemed to know Ulquiorra's feeling as he grinned in a goofy manner, though the Espada had the feeling that this man was anything but a fool. He seemed to keep up an outwardly foolish persona for the amusement of others, and to make himself more open for trust.

"Hirako Shinji, ex-Shinigami, ex-captain of the Fifth Division in Soul Society, now a humble Vizard of the human world." He replied with the same smile, his tone relaxed and casual. Ulquiorra paused at the mention of 'Vizard,' the only other one he had encountered was Ichigo. This man felt more powerful, and certainly more experienced. Ulquiorra didn't doubt that Ichigo would surpass this man someday, but right now Shinji had complete control over his flow of reiatsu while Ichigo was still learning.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, ex-Espada, Number Four in Hueco Mundo, now protector of the Hougyoku and resident of Earth." The Espada presented in return. Shinji lifted his head to look at him with a grin, the strong updrafts of the building tossing his neatly cut blonde hair,

"No kiddin'" He retorted as he walked towards Ulquiorra in a similar fashion, his hands casually in his pockets. He made no aggressive motion as he approached, though Ulquiorra still puzzled over what he wanted. It was no coincidence that they were on the same rooftop, and it briefly occurred to the Espada that this man may have been hunting the Hollow too. Ulquiorra held up his hand and caught the fist that he been aimed at his cheek with ease, "Nice reflexes." The Vizard complimented with a grin,

"So you came all this way to aggravate me?" Ulquiorra asked with an energetic glint in his eyes, a glint that the Vizard shared. It had been a while since Ulquiorra had cut loose with anyone other than Yoruichi, and the Vizard seemed to feel the same way as he grinned and took a step back.

"No, I came all this way ta play…Wanna go?" Shinji asked, his grin widening as Ulquiorra settled back into a defensive stance, his answer clear in his adrenaline fuelled green orbs. Shinji jumped up and delivered a firm kick, which Ulquiorra dodged with ease, the Vizard grunting as Ulquiorra's fist impacted his side on the way by.

Once he landed Shinji barely had time to turn and catch Ulquiorra's foot as the Espada swung into a side kick. Shinji smirked as he held the boy's leg, his grin dropping as Ulquiorra jumped and twisted in mid-air to bring his other foot across to impact Shinji's face. The Vizard dropped to the hard roof, slowly getting to his feet as he cracked his jaw loudly,

"You're good Ulquiorra…That Gigai barely makes a difference to your movements and yet you've only worn it for a few weeks…" Shinji said thoughtfully as they paused, Ulquiorra standing side-on a few feet away. Shinji's thoughts had often been voiced to him by Yoruichi, though Ulquiorra was grateful it hadn't taken too long to settle into his new body. Not settling in quickly would have made it an even bigger inconvenience.

"I must return." Ulquiorra stated as his adrenaline slowed, his mind fixing on Orihime's kind words. He didn't want to worry her by staying away longer than was necessary, and Sensei would already be displeased with his absence for no adequately explained reason. Had he been able to leave his body this wouldn't be a problem; he could leave a mod-soul in his Gigai while he dealt with Hollows, however the Hougyoku wouldn't allow that.

"We'll meet again." Shinji replied as he slipped his hands in his pockets, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement before he turned and ran. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was able to climb down a fire escape, hoping that he hadn't drawn too much attention as he hurried back to school.

* * *

Orihime sat in the classroom looking across to the window distractedly, worried about Ulquiorra. _Maybe I shouldn't have let him run off…but then maybe he can handle it. Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are still here, so Ulquiorra must have dealt with it, right?_ She thought as she looked out of the window at the pale blue sky. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu peak a little, but then the Hollow disappeared. _Good! That means he's okay._

Tatsuki noticed Orihime straighten up slightly, seeming a little brighter than a few moments ago. Tatsuki wasn't the only one who had noticed Orihime's preoccupied state either. Rukia and Ichigo shared a few significant glances while Sado and Ishida looked over their shoulders at her. It was unusual for the bright girl to look downcast for no reason, and they didn't yet know about her slowly growing affection for the ex-Espada.

"What are you doing?" Orihime mouthed quietly at the window nearest to Sensei, where Ulquiorra had just appeared. The redhead sweat dropped as she looked around at the whispering students, Ichigo putting a hand over his face in exasperation. Tatsuki suddenly got up on her chair and screamed, the class's attention drawn to her,

"A mouse! A mouse!" She shrieked, Orihime and most of the other girls gasping and climbing onto their own chairs. While she shrieked Tatsuki gave Ichigo a significant look and the orange haired boy hurried over and opened the window. Ulquiorra hopped inside as Sensei hurried over to calm the girls, who were shrieking in terror.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked as he hopped lightly to the floor, the orange haired boy clamping a hand on his shoulder and steering him over to his desk, where Rukia was waiting with her hands on her hips. She wasn't angry, how could she be? It was their own fault for not keeping an eye on him,

"You can't appear at the window like that! This is the third floor!" Ichigo exclaimed as Ulquiorra sat down, his green eyes shifting across to Orihime, who gave him a smile as she stood on her chair, Tatsuki turning on the water-works to distract Sensei a while longer.

"Leave the Hollow to us in future unless you have no other choice, you can't leave the classroom without Sensei noticing. Hunting down Hollow is our job." Rukia added firmly, Ulquiorra giving in to her demands with little trouble. If the Hollow was too close for comfort he would go, otherwise it was no big deal to leave things to the Shinigami.

Noticing that they were finished talking and returned to their seats Tatsuki made a show of slowly calming down and admitting she was probably mistaken about the mouse. She flushed a little in embarrassment. Her tough reputation was going to pay hell for this, but it had been the first thing she'd thought of as a distraction.

"Well now, let's return to; oh! Schiffer! When did you get back?" Sensei asked as she was about to start the lecture, noticing the green eyed boy elegantly sitting in his seat, patiently reading his book. A few of the students looked like they were about to say something about seeing him outside at the window, however on reflection they thought how ridiculous is was for a human to be standing outside a third floor window and decided that they were wrong.

"Just now. There was a commotion when I entered so I thought it best to take my seat." He replied simply, which was technically true since he didn't mention he hadn't come through the door. Sensei hurried over with a concerned look and put her hand to his forehead gently, Ulquiorra pulling back slightly at the sudden open contact,

"Hmm, still a little hot…Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" The older woman asked, Ulquiorra frowning slightly as he looked across at Orihime, wondering just what excuse the girl had used for his absence. Ulquiorra gently moved Sensei's hand away from him with an unconcerned look,

"I assure you I feel fine." He replied as he looked down at his text book, the writing slightly blurred for a moment. Ulquiorra blinked to bring it back into focus, deciding to speak to Urahara after his trip to the cinema with Orihime that night. He also noticed a slight pain in his skull, which was more annoying than anything else; still he could handle a little discomfort.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, did it go well?" Orihime asked as the bell for lunch rang and the students began hurrying off to meet their friends. The Espada quickly packed away his bag and grabbed his violin case as he got to his feet, giving Orihime a soft and somewhat tired smile. Orihime could understand how he felt, she also used to feel drained after using even a little of her power, and since he was in a Gigai that might make it even worse,

"It did." He replied simply, Orihime smiling at his short and simple reply. He hadn't changed much where that was concerned. His replies were simple and to the point, using as few words a possible. It was the same with his explanations, and it always astounded her how he could bring light to a task with so few words,

"Hey! Inoue! Ulquiorra! Come eat with us!" Ichigo's voice called from the open door, where he waited with Rukia, having told the others to head up to the roof. Orihime glanced across with a smile before looking up at Ulquiorra brightly, noticing he looked slightly more awkward than usual,

"I don't think my presence would be appreciated." Ulquiorra replied evasively as he went to walk by, stopping as Ichigo's strong hand clamped down on his shoulder firmly. Ulquiorra looked up at him with surprised green orbs, a look shared momentarily by Ichigo, who had expected to be shrugged off with a look of contempt and loathing. The Espada had always been proud and considered himself far above Humans and Shinigami, so he had always found Ichigo's existence to be a minor inconvenience.

"We wouldn't have invited you if we didn't mean it." The Younger man said awkwardly, still trying to process the fact that Ulquiorra had somehow changed without him even noticing. Ulquiorra shifted his green eyes to Rukia, who also seemed genuinely welcoming towards him and then Orihime was at his side gripping his jacket sleeve excitedly,

"Isn't this great Ulquiorra? You can make more friends!" She encouraged, a light blush colouring the Espada's pale cheeks, the green lines seeming slightly darker than usual. At Orihime's bright smile Ulquiorra felt his resolve crack and allowed himself to be dragged up to the roof, where a group of familiar faces awaited.

Ulquiorra received many different receptions from the group as he sat down beside Sado, who gave him a calm and welcoming smile, obviously deciding it was best to let the past lie. Ishida sat on Sado's other side, ignoring Ulquiorra to show his disdain, though Ulquiorra had expected little better from the Quincy. A boy introduced as 'Keigo' seemed overly enthusiastic about having a new face in the group and had to be held back by Ichigo from asking too many questions, and the final new face was that of a boy called 'Mizuiro.' This boy seemed largely indifferent towards everything that took place around him, preoccupied with his mobile phone mostly, though he looked up to offer a polite greeting and join in on distracting Keigo.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Orihime beamed as she sat beside Ulquiorra and pulled out her lunch, which was a large bean paste cake that she had experimented with. She laughed as Rukia politely refused a slice and everyone else looked as if they were going to be sick at the thought, however the group had yet to warn Ulquiorra of Orihime's strange tastes and were unable to stop him accepting.

"What is 'bean paste?'" He asked innocently as Orihime handed him a small slice of the dark red cake on a piece of tissue. The group looked on in horror and sympathy at the exchange, none of them wanting to speak out in case they hurt Orihime's feelings, but at the same time they didn't think it fair for the Espada to get ill.

"It's a type of spread for bread! It's really sweet and yummy!" Orihime replied as she watched Ulquiorra stare at the cake warily, sniffing it cautiously, which the redhead couldn't help but find cute. He was like a cautious animal as he eyed the cake in his hand, gingerly taking a small bite before looking down at it in surprise, the group waiting with baited breath for his reaction,

"It is sweet." He said as he took a slightly larger bite, the group unable to believe what they had just heard, or what they were seeing. Either Ulquiorra had strange taste in food or Orihime had succeeded in making something edible. Rukia hesitantly reached across and took a large crumb from Orihime's box as the girl looked across at Ulquiorra's seemingly amazed expression. Ichigo watched worriedly as Rukia ate the crumb, her eyes widening in shock,

"It's good." She said, the group turning to Orihime in horror. They had never imagined that the food she made actually tasted good, they had thought it was just her own strange choices. Orihime happily handed out more of her cake to each of them, watching proudly as they all ate and enjoyed. Since they had eaten a lot of her cake Orihime found herself receiving random snacks and sandwiches from everyone's lunch box, and then the swapping began with the others too.

Ulquiorra watched these exchanges with a soft look, slowly beginning to realise why the Shinigami wanted to protect this world so much. These moments were precious and all too short, he could see that now. He leaned back tiredly and looked up at the slightly clouded blue sky, the breeze still fairly warm,

"Ulquiorra! Can you play for us?" Orihime asked as she looked down at his youth filled face, his eyes slightly closed as he lay back. She watched as his green eyes opened and shifted to her hopeful expression with a small smile. Ulquiorra pulled himself up and looked around the small group, all eyes fixed on him except for Ishida, though the way his head tilted slightly away from his book told him that the Quincy was listening.

"If it would please you." Ulquiorra replied as Orihime handed him the case with a beaming smile that the Espada knew he would never be able to refuse. _This isn't going to help my headache…_ He thought with an inward sigh as he lifted the delicate instrument and began to play his sad tune, his green eyes closing as he moved the bow back and forth.

There was silence on the rooftop as Ulquiorra played, the sorrow of the song touching each of them in its own way. Ichigo found himself thinking of his mother, while Rukia thought of all that had happened over the past year. Orihime thought of her brother and the way Ulquiorra's expression seemed to become more and more sorrowful as he went on. Sado smiled softly to himself, able to find a note of hope beneath the sadness of the song and Ishida, though he hated to complement the Espada, had to admit his playing was both technically and emotionally beautiful.

"Ulquiorra…are you…" Orihime trailed off gently, the Espada not making any acknowledgement of her as he played, trails of tears running down his delicate cheeks. Ishida could do nothing but stare as his image of the Espada was broken, leaving a vulnerable lonely boy in its place. Ulquiorra hadn't even realised that he was crying, and didn't until he felt something soft touch his cheek, his green eyes snapping open to find concerned grey eyes looking back at him. "Please stop…you're crying." Orihime said as Ulquiorra looked up at her in shock and lowered his violin,

"I'm…" He began softly as he raised his hand to his face and touched the wet skin of his cheek, bringing it away to find some green mixed in with the water where his painted tear tracks were being washed away. _I am crying…_ He thought in surprise as he looked down at the evidence on his delicate fingers. _Why?_

"You okay?" Ichigo asked as he watched Orihime finish wiping the Espada's cheeks, taking off the makeup with the tears. He had to admit, he thought Ulquiorra looked better without the makeup, though the Espada was probably uncomfortable without the tears after having them for so long. He had always supposed Ulquiorra to be at least three hundred years old, sure that it would take at least that long to evolve into a Vasto Lorde.

"I am fine." Ulquiorra replied as he slowly packed his violin away, all of them knowing that the bell was imminent. There was an awkward silence amongst the group then, none of them sure what they would do or say now that lunch was done with. Orihime sat quietly until an idea seized her and she jumped to her feet,

"I'm taking Ulquiorra to the cinema tonight! Do any of you want to come?" She asked as she looked around the group hopefully, beaming at the general hum of agreement she received. With the plans now made the group hurried back to class, where Ulquiorra was hounded by the other girls for details of his absence from class, the ebony haired boy giving the same excuse Orihime had used.

The last lessons were largely uneventful, though Ulquiorra seemed more subdued than before as his head pounded rather painfully. He hadn't hit his head during training, and he had slept well enough the night before, so he put the headache down to a fault with his Gigai and ignored it. He continued his rounds, helping the girls who needed help until the bell rang.

"Ulquiorra! Can we walk home with you today?" A dark haired girl called, a girl he had learned was named Kikyo. The other girls of his class flocked around him as he packed his bags, his eyes squinting slightly as his head pounded uncomfortably. He sighed as he shook it off and grabbed his bags,

"My apologies, I have already agreed to go to the cinema with Inoue." He replied absently as he raised a hand to massage his temple, distracted by Orihime's shout from the doorway, where she waited with Ichigo and the others. Ulquiorra bid the girls farewell, promising to be available to them later if they needed him and leaving them all largely disappointed.


	11. Searching in the Storm

Ulquiorra felt slightly elated as he sat beside Orihime in the front row once again, only this time he had Ichigo sitting on his other side. Next to Ichigo sat Rukia, with Keigo and Mizuiro beyond her. On Orihime's other side were Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado. Thankfully the film was chosen by Keigo, and it was a comedy, so Orihime wasn't burying herself in his shoulder this time. It wasn't that Ulquiorra had minded, far from it, however he felt better knowing she was really enjoying herself.

The Espada glanced across at Orihime to see her whispering to Tatsuki and giggling. The sporty teen seemed to have dropped all form of hostility towards him, though she was still a little protective of Orihime around the Espada. She had finally spoken to him about general things on the way here while walking on the other side of Orihime, and Ulquiorra had to admit, it was a refreshing change.

He shifted his gaze back to the screen, unable to follow exactly what was going on. He also couldn't share in many of the jokes because he didn't understand all of the references, however he was quite content to listen to his companions' laughter, especially Orihime's. As the images moved across the screen Ulquiorra felt something brush his hand lightly, looking down to see Orihime's hand resting beside his, two of her fingers lightly overlapping his. Shifting his green eyes to the side he saw a slight blush in her cheeks as she stared at the screen, chewing her bottom lips slightly. With a little hesitation Ulquiorra nudged his fingers a little closer so that now three of her fingers and part of her palm overlapped his hand.

"That was fun!" Orihime laughed as the film came to an end and the titles began to roll, the group deciding to wait for the end of the titles, by which point most of the other people would have left. Orihime moved her hands to her lap as she turned to talk to Tatsuki, the pair giggling over certain points of the film.

"So, what did you think of your first comedy Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked across Ichigo, who also turned with a smile to listen. Ulquiorra paused in his reply, unsure exactly what he had thought. He had spent a lot of the film looking at the others and examining their reactions,

"I found myself quite lost. I am not, as you know, of this world, so following the humour was quite impossible, however I will endeavour to learn more about this…'humour' as time goes on." He replied after a few moments, feeling that it was a satisfactory reply. It seemed that Rukia understood his point of view straight away, having come from another world herself, however Ichigo, it seemed, needed some explanation.

"It's not that unexpected." Rukia began at the perplexed look on Ichigo's face, "He was a Hollow after all, and they have none of your human distractions. Even I didn't know anything about your world when I first arrived, not until I got trapped here with you." She continued, Ichigo slowly nodding his agreement. He knew how hopeless Rukia had been when she first arrived, _she couldn't even figure out the juice carton without help._ He remembered with a nostalgic smile, watching as Rukia sipped her almost empty orange juice carton.

"What?" She asked as she balled her fist, crumpling the box in her hand as Ichigo got to his feet. The titles had just finished and the last few people were beginning to head for the doors. Keigo was up ahead, running after Mizuiro, who was distracted by his mobile the moment he turned it on.

"Nothing…let's go." He added as he hefted his book bag, Rukia nodding as she lifted her own lighter bag and followed, taking two steps to each of Ichigo's longer strides. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder as he slipped his backpack on, Orihime smiling up at him as she linked arms with Tatsuki.

"Shall we go?" She said cheerfully, Ulquiorra giving her a nod before setting off ahead. Outside the door the others were waiting, Keigo bickering, more or less with himself, while Mizuiro texted on his phone. Rukia and Ichigo were standing together by the door and smiled as their friends came out into the hall, leading the way down to the main entrance,

"Damn! It's raining!" Tatsuki exclaimed as they looked out the door, where there was a heavy downpour. Rain ran in rivulets down the glass doors of the cinema, it hit the ground in loud torrents and soaked passers-by through and through. The wind was howling a gale too. Ulquiorra marvelled at the sudden change in weather as he pulled his jacket off and slipped it over Orihime's shoulders,

"Wait! Ulquiorra!" Orihime exclaimed as the Espada slipped one hand in his pocket while his other turned on his mobile. He looked over his shoulder at her questioningly, his expression really quite cute, "Ano, it's raining, you'll need this." She said as she slipped his jacket off and held it out to him,

"You don't have a jacket. I will be fine." Ulquiorra replied, making no move to take the jacket from her. She looked at Tatsuki for help, but the sporty girl seemed to be siding with Ulquiorra on this point. It was no surprise really, if Ulquiorra wanted to freeze then let him, at least it would be for a good cause. "A missed call?" Ulquiorra muttered as he looked at the screen of his phone. With a slight frown he rang the number,

"Konbanwa, this is the Urahara Shop." A familiar male voice greeted cheerfully on the other end of the phone. Ulquiorra's frown deepened slightly as he readied himself to speak. He had told Urahara where he was going, so he couldn't understand why the shopkeeper had called unless something had happened,

"It's Ulquiorra. Did you need something Urahara-san?" The Espada asked formally as he looked around, noticing Ichigo's eyes on him while Rukia was helping Tatsuki justify Orihime's acceptance of Ulquiorra's jacket. Neither of the girls wanted to see Orihime getting ill in the downpour, and both of them reasoned that Ulquiorra, being a healthy young man, would be less likely to come down with a flu.

"Ah! Ulquiorra-san! Thank goodness!" The shop keeper cried, somewhere between relief and urgency, though the high pitch of the man's voice set Ulquiorra's head pounding again. _Damn! And I'd just gotten used to the constant throbbing!_ The boy thought with a wince, which Ichigo caught,

"What is it?" The Espada demanded a little more harshly than he had intended, but he had picked up on the note of urgency and wanted to know what was going on. Shifting his eyes to Orihime he watched her flinch as thunder sounded, followed by a flash of lightening, which lit up the darkened world outside.

"It's Ururu…She went out earlier, but then it started raining. I thought she had gone for cover somewhere, but I can't get hold of her…Ulquiorra? Hello?" Urahara's voice said questioningly as Ulquiorra's eyes snapped wide and the phone slipped from his hand, bouncing softly on the dark carpeted floor. Ulquiorra's arm stayed as it was as he processed what he had just been told, his green eyes shifting to the door, where the lightening flashed again. _Ururu!_

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime said quietly as she saw the frozen expression of fear on his face, at least that's what she thought it was. For a few moments he didn't move, his mobile stayed on the floor, his hand remained by his ear and his eyes stared outside unblinking. At the next flash of lightening it seemed a spell had been broken and Ulquiorra ran,

"Hey! Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted, the smaller boy not paying attention as he bolted through the doors and out into the street. Ichigo took a few steps after him, but stopped as his foot nudged the sleek flip phone, which he quickly picked up. As he put it to his ear he heard Urahara's frantic shouts, "Urahara-san?" Ichigo said questioningly, his friends slowly gathering round.

* * *

"Ururu! Ururu!" Ulquiorra shouted hoarsely as he ran down the street, the few people out at this time looking at him with odd expressions as he ran by soaking wet. It never occurred to him to stop and ask anyone if they had seen a small girl, his mind was in too much of a rush. He had been looking for hours, and it was well into the night.

He had been everywhere he could think of that she might be other than the shop and their friend's houses. He had been all over the park, every inch of it, including inside the supply hut, but she wasn't there, much to his dismay. He had hoped he would find her somewhere out of the rain, where the storm couldn't scare her.

It had calmed down a little now. The lightening had long since stopped, as had the thunder, but the rain still pelted the ground, albeit a little softer than before. Ulquiorra was slowing down a lot, his lungs burning and his legs aching as he tried to continue. _There's something really wrong with this Gigai…_ He thought as his vision blurred for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ururu!" He called, beginning to call out again but choking into a coughing fit, his chest aching. Stopping Ulquiorra bent over and gasped for breath, shivers running through is body as his vision blurred again. _No! I can't…stop yet…I have to find Ururu!_ He thought in determination as he forced his back straight once more and took a few steps forward. _I'm so…cold…_

"Ah! Ulquiorra! I found her!" Orihime's voice called, but it sounded odd, distorted somehow, and as he looked up he couldn't really see her through the blur. _Ururu…found?_ He thought groggily as he took a few steps forward, a smaller figure coming into view. _Thank goodness…_ "Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried as she watched his body waver, a small relieved smile on his gentle face as he fell to the ground.

Orihime was now dressed for the weather, wearing a long pink mackintosh and yellow boots with a red umbrella in her delicate hand. Ururu was still in a long soaking wet skirt and summer top, taking shelter under the umbrella, but on seeing Ulquiorra fall the umbrella fell from Orihime's hand and they ran.

"Onii-chan!" Ururu cried as she got to Ulquiorra's side and threw herself down to her knees, not noticing the scrapes she made across her knees. Orihime watched sympathetically as Ururu laid her hands on Ulquiorra's back, shaking him back and forth as tears rolled down her cheeks, the rain that ran down her cheeks and hiding them. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She cried, Orihime crouching down and laying a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"Ururu-chan…come on, it's alright…"We'll take him to my apartment." Orihime said as comfortingly as possible. Ururu looked up at the redhead with tearful eyes, nodding as she rubbed at her eyes. With an assuring smile Orihime grabbed one of Ulquiorra's arms and pulled him up, the Espada's green eyes opening a little as he tried to help,

"O-Orihime?" He asked weakly as he slumped onto her, the redhead gasping as his weight hit her, almost forcing her over. She stumbled a little, holding Ulquiorra's semi-conscious form to her chest with a blush. She felt his hot breath on her neck as his head lolled on her chest, his green eyes closed as his brow furrowed in discomfort,

"Ururu! Please help!" Orihime cried as she began to lose her grip, not wanting the boy to fall to the floor and get hurt. She sighed in relief as the small girl took one of Ulquiorra's arms and hooked it over her shoulder while Orihime took the other. Ulquiorra was still awake enough to stumble a few small steps.

As the three of them staggered away the umbrella was left forgotten, the wind gently carrying it down the street. Orihime tried to hide her worry as they went, not wanting to let Ururu know how bad Ulquiorra was. He was so weak that his eyes were constantly sliding shut, his feet dragging so often that Ururu and Orihime were mostly dragging him along. At the steps up to her apartment the girls ended up dragging him up, Orihime feeling a rush of guilt every time his back it the stone of the steps.

At the door Ururu helped set Ulquiorra against the wall briefly as Orihime opened the door before they dragged him inside. Once the door was closed Ururu waited uncomfortably in the darkness as Orihime hit the light switch, bathing the small living area in a gentle light. Orihime slipped off her shoes and got out of her rain coat, smiling down at the small girl as she stepped onto her cream carpet,

"Take your shoes off and come in Ururu-chan." Orihime invited as she shifted the coffee table and unfolded her futon as the smaller girl slipped out of her little black shoes and padded over to her, hovering shyly at her side. She watched the redhead unfold the thick padded floor mattress and settle the pillows in place. "Oh! Come with me." Orihime ordered as she led the way into her bedroom, where there was a bed, which look un-used and had no bedding on it at all.

Ururu stood by the door as Orihime padded across the small and tidy room, only a wooden dresser and wardrobe inside, along with a disused vanity table, bare of everything except a mirror. On the chair at the old varnished vanity table Orihime's uniform was neatly set out for the next day where she had been home earlier to change before leaving to help the search for Ururu. Orihime opened the door of the wardrobe and rummaged amongst the clothes a few moments before pulling out a small blue night dress,

"Here, this may be a little big, but it'll do for tonight…Please, take a bath too. There are towels in the small cupboard under the sink." She added as she handed the light cotton summer dress to Ururu, who took it with a blush and gave a small grateful bow. Getting a warm smile from the older girl Ururu found herself ushered towards the small bathroom to the right of Orihime's bedroom.

Heading back into the living room Orihime hurried towards the closed door she hadn't opened in two years. She hesitated before reaching out and turning the handle, pushing the door open and stepping inside to see an empty room. _Everything's exactly the same as it was that day…I should really clean up in here, Onii-chan wouldn't want me to just…leave things like this…_ She thought as she headed to the wardrobe.

This room was largely the same as hers, except for the photo on the bedside table of her and her brother, _my hair was still short back then…_ She thought as she looked down at it before pulling the doors of the old wardrobe open. She rummaged for a T-shirt and pair of tracksuit bottoms before grabbing a pair of boxers from his chest of drawers and returning to the living room.

Ulquiorra was still sat against the wall beside the front door, his black hair hiding his closed eyes from view as his head lolled forward on his chest. Orihime hurried over and crouched at his side, shaking his shoulder gently and looking for a response. _Come on Ulquiorra…_

"Ulquiorra?" She said quietly as she shook his shoulder a little harder, the boy not making any response. His breathing remained slow and steady, his head moving to his shoulder to reveal his peaceful sleeping face. _He looks so pale…_ She thought with a blush, his hair dripping down his neck, "Gomenasai Ulquiorra…I'll have to change your clothes…" She apologised, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked at the boy before her.

She had never seen any man naked other than her brother when she was younger and they used to bathe together. She had never even gone to a mixed public bath before, so the prospect of having to take Ulquiorra's clothes of herself was somewhat unsettling, _but I can't just leave him to get even more ill!_

With this in mind Orihime slowly unbuttoned the boy's shirt to reveal his well toned chest, the blush on her cheeks deepening slightly as she began to slide the wet article of clothing down his shoulders. As she pulled the edge of his shirt her fingers brushed the centre of his chest, the Espada gasping slightly with a barely audible moan, a small shiver running down his spine. Orihime pulled her hand back with a jerk as she watched Ulquiorra's face take on a slight frown. Her eyes were drawn to the black tattoo for a few moments, a slight shiver running down her spine at the sight.

After a few moments she returned to her work, slipping the shirt off and moving to his grey trousers, taking off his shoes and socks before awkwardly fiddling with his black belt to get it undone. She gritted her teeth slightly as she unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zipper down, Ulquiorra shifting and sighing unconsciously in his sleep. _This is so embarrassing!_

Orihime slowly tugged his wet trousers off and put them aside, Ulquiorra slipping down the wall onto his back in the process. Orihime held back a whimper of shock as she looked at his black cotton pants. His member had hardened slightly, straining a little against the tight material, her cheeks reddening as her hands hesitated inches above the elastic rim. _All I have to do is slide them off…no big deal, just slide them off and replace them with new ones._

Taking a deep breath Orihime's fingers slipped under the rim, Ulquiorra hissing slightly, his head turning to the side and his jaw just barely tightening. The redhead blushed, almost jerking back at his movement, her heart pounding in her chest, fearing he would wake up, _not that that would be a bad thing right now…_

She tugged again, slowly pulling the tight pants down, her hand brushing his member as it was set free. As she came in contact with the soft rubbery skin Ulquiorra let out another small groan, his hips jerking slightly so that his member brushed against her again. Orihime blushed and quickly pulled off his pants, her eyes unable to resist roving over his well built body.

His skin was so pale except for a slight flush on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted as he let out a small gasp, subconsciously feeling the air against his sensitive skin. His brow was knitted slightly at the loss of contact and his ebony locks fanned out across the cream carpet and a little of his throat. His chest was just as she had always imagined a man's chest would be, not too muscled but just right. His legs were both elegant and powerful, and though her eyes tried to avoid his private areas she couldn't help but think that he must be well endowed, though she had little to compare it with.

Hearing the bath drain out Orihime quickly grabbed her brother's old boxers and set about dressing Ulquiorra, finding it far more difficult to put his clothes on than it had been pulling them off. She had just managed to pull on her brother's loose cotton boxers when the bathroom door opened to admit Ururu, the wet towel draped over her arms as she looked into the room.

"Ah! Ururu-chan! Could you use the phone in the kitchen to call Urahara-san and let him know you're safe and that you and Ulquiorra are spending the night here? Oh, and tell him to call off the search party too." Orihime instructed, watching the small black haired girl nod her head before running off, her shoulder length hair still damp and loose about her shoulders for a change. Orihime smiled after her before continuing the difficult task of getting Ulquiorra into the fresh set of clothes.

"Ano…" Ururu interrupted as Orihime pulled on the T-shirt with some difficulty. The redhead paused to look at the small girl hovering in the kitchen, the towel now around her small shoulders, "Urahara-san says he will send someone to look at Onii-chan in the morning." She continued, her toes fidgeting on the carpet as she spoke in her usual quiet voice. With a sigh Orihime finished with the T-shirt and smiled at Ururu once more,

"That was good thinking…Could you help me get Ulquiorra into the futon?" Orihime asked as she got to her feet and grabbed Ulquiorra's unconscious form beneath the arms, Ururu padding over to get his feet. The two girls carried Ulquiorra to the futon and laid him down. Orihime pulled the thick blankets over his shivering form before shifting her attention to Ururu once more.

The redhead led the way into her bedroom, where she put sheets on the bed and took a spare pillow and sleeping bag while Ururu sat at the vanity table brushing out her damp hair. With these tasks done Orihime settled Ururu to bed and left, the small girl shyly asking if she could leave the small bedside lamp on, which Orihime readily agreed to.

With Ururu settled for the night Orihime decided it was time to settle herself and quickly knelt to look beneath her bed, where she kept a spare futon for when Tatsuki spent the night. She took this and set it up in the living area right next to Ulquiorra, who was still sleeping. With the futon ready Orihime quickly changed into her light pink pyjamas, which had been left on her own futon.

"Ulquiorra?" She said quietly, the boy not responding to her touch at all. She didn't want to leave it like this, _what if something happens while I'm asleep?_ She wondered worriedly as she looked at his unconscious form. As she laid a hand on his forehead she could feel his raging fever, _he hasn't even taken any medicine yet!_ She added as she lay on her side and looked at him.

She wasn't sure how long passed, probably no more than a few minutes, but in those few minutes she realised she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. She couldn't sleep knowing Ulquiorra was suffering right beside her. She couldn't help feeling that she had to do something, so in the end she fetched a basin of cool water and a clean cloth, rinsing the cloth and laying it across the boy's heated forehead periodically.

She wasn't entirely sure it was helping, but it was all she could do. She sat at his side for hours rinsing and re-laying the cloth on his skin until her eyes began to slide shut on their own. Only then did she shift the basin away and lay down at Ulquiorra's side in her own futon, her hand gently laying on his as she closed her eyes, thinking that if he woke and moved she would feel him this way.

"Oyasumi Ulquiorra." She whispered, her eyes sliding open a little. As she lay in the slowly brightening room she looked across to see Ulquiorra's peaceful face bathed in the grey light of the early dawn, a gentle smile crossing her features before her eyes closed for the last time that morning. _I hope…Ulquiorra gets better…soon…_ " _Ulorran-san…what are we doing in this place?" Yama asked as he followed the Fourth Lieutenant around the outer walls of the palace, Ulorran's wings resting lightly on his back as he looked around cautiously into the surrounding darkness. He knew there were patrols around here, but by his calculations they should be some way away right now. "This is the wall beside Princess Himeyuri's private gardens, what are we doing here?" The younger Shinigami asked as he hurried to the older man's side and looked up at him._

* * *

" _I have a delivery to make." Ulorran replied with a grin as he looked down at Yama with a small chuckle, holding up the small sprig of flowers in his right hand. Yama had to admit, he had been wondering why his superior had flowers, but he'd never imagined something like this, "Well, you were the one who wanted to know where I was going every night after a mission." Ulorran pointed out as he looked around once more, both of them keeping their tones hushed,_

" _I never thought it would be this! She's the Princess!" Yama hissed with a disapproving frown. Ulorran paused with a raised eyebrow for a few moments until he finally realised what Yama thought was going on, barely able to contain his laughter as he ruffled the younger boy's long brown hair, which was tied up in a high pony tail as usual,_

" _You're so simple minded…It isn't anything like that! In fact I haven't seen her since that one time twelve years ago." The winged man replied with a far off look as he stared at the sprig of Himeyuri warmly. Yama looked up at the older man in disbelief, though he was grateful, for Ulorran's sake, that it wasn't a romantic attachment._

" _Then why?" The youth couldn't help but ask as he watched Ulorran bend his legs slightly, preparing to jump onto the high white wall surrounding the gardens. Before he took to the air he shifted his green eyes to Yama with a smile,_

" _Keeping a promise." He replied simply before taking off, barely using his wings to go up and over the wall. It really wasn't that much of a challenge for him as one of the more powerful Shinigami, and since he was official palace personnel he knew no alarms would be raised at his crossing the wall off the palace._

_The garden was huge, and full of tress and flowers like a forest. He could barely see the palace through the trees, which is partially why they had chosen this as their drop off location. Ulorran dropped his wings to his shoulders and looked around the small clearing, empty of everything but flowers and a small pedestal, which connected to a white stone path leading to the palace, running over a small wooden bridge with a pond beneath._

" _Beautiful as always." Ulorran sighed as he looked around at the plants. Himeyuri had been growing all sorts of local plants for ages, and she had tried to adapt many of his gifts to Soul Society, however many had died. She was particularly disappointed that she could never coax Himeyuri to grow in her garden, but in a way this pleased the lieutenant. If she could grow her own flowers he would have no reason to come here again, and he enjoyed his visits._

_After enjoying the scenery for a few moments and taking in all of the new flowers that had bloomed since his last visit, Ulorran headed over to the small pedestal where he usually dropped off his flowers. It was a pure white marble platform that had been made in the general shape of a bird bath, except the top was completely flat._

" _What's this?" Ulorran wondered as he noticed a piece of parchment neatly folded and left beneath a delicate white rock. Ulorran gently unfolded the paper and looked down at the neatly painted black symbols, "You know of the ball tonight, and will be there of course. I wish for you to look for me there. I know this is sudden, and you have little reason to comply, however I have yet to repay your kindness to me all these years, and I long to see your face again. Please forgive my selfish request and meet me outside on the balcony of the ballroom. You will know me when you see me, I shall wear your flowers. Princess Himeyuri." Ulorran read, smiling softly at the delicate form of the painted symbols. Only a truly practised hand could write this, just what is expected of a Princess._

_From his place by the pedestal Ulorran couldn't see the petite figure of a young woman watching him from behind one of the large tree trunks. Truth be told Ulorran had been watched on almost every visit for the past twelve years, but had never detected the small hidden reiatsu of Himeyuri as she hid from sight._

" _I should head back." Ulorran said to himself as he felt Yama's impatient reiatsu on the other side of the wall, smiling as he tucked the letter safely into the white obi of his hakama so that Yama wouldn't see it. With a single leap he was up and over the wall, Yama jumping as Ulorran landed lightly at his side._

" _Your business has concluded? We'll be late if you don't hurry. You still have to change into your dress uniform." The young boy added as they walked calmly around the path, passing the guards and nodding to them on the way by. Lieutenants were allowed in palace grounds, and Yama was Ulorran's subordinate so it wasn't unusual to see them together, and it wasn't unusual for the guards to see them on their rounds._

" _I hate official events…" Ulorran grumbled as they stepped onto the main path leading away from the palace to the barracks around it, though they were comfortably furnished barracks, and Ulorran's were among the best. The Ten Lieutenants were treated as nobility, particularly the winged ones, which had dwindled to one over the past twelve years. Ulorran was now the last, however he refused to be promoted saying that he was content where he was with his men, and the number four on his chest suited him best._

" _It's not so bad…Ulorran-san…thank you for inviting me…I know I'm not among your higher ranks so…" The younger boy trailed off as they turned right, heading to the wooden doors that opened into the Fourth Squad Headquarters. Yama wasn't sure when they began to call themselves 'squads,' but the term wasn't inaccurate and was used casually all over the place now._

" _Please, don't think about it that way. I invited you because, of my men, you are the most trusted next to Syaoran, and you show the most promise…If anything were to happen to me you would take Sub-Lieutenant while Syaoran would replace me." Ulorran replied as he looked over his shoulder at the younger boy with a smile. In the past twelve years Yama had changed little, he still looked like a young sixteen year old human boy, and through all of his battles he still maintained his innocent eyes and carefree manner._ _ **Still so young…so much to learn…**_

" _Don't talk like that!" Yama ordered with a slight flush on his cheeks. He didn't know how Ulorran could be so carefree when he talked about his own death. It scared Yama to think that one day Ulorran may no longer be there to catch him when he fell and advise him. He wasn't ready to lose his superior, not by a long shot._

" _I just want you to be prepared for the worst…It's unlikely I'll be here forever you know…We all need to learn to stand on our own at some point. Just make sure that when you do you're doing it for what you think is right." Ulorran advised, Yama pausing in his steps and watching Ulorran's retreating back thoughtfully._ _ **For what I think is right…**_ _He pondered, not noticing as Ulorran stopped and turned round, "I'm leaving you behind Yama-chan!" Ulorran teased, laughing as Yama blushed and ran at him,_

" _I'll give you 'Yama-chan!'" Yama retorted as he threw a punch at Ulorran, the older man blocking it with ease. Yama smiled and laughed as he sparred a little with his friend, who had been more like a brother to him ever since he first arrived for training. He hadn't been able to believe it when Ulorran hand picked him for his squad out of all the trainees._

" _Oh, we'd better get ready." Ulorran said suddenly as a folded piece of parchment fluttered to the ground. As the winged man stooped to pick it up Yama caught sight of the neat and elegant strokes on the page. Outwardly he remained calm, but inside he could feel alarm bells going off. The writing screamed nobility, and the only noble Ulorran had been near was the Princess,_ _ **I have a bad feeling about all of this…**_

" _Right…" Yama replied as he followed Ulorran towards the main building, where all of their men lived, though most of them would be out. It was a weekend, and the King's Birthday, so it was a holiday the next day and there would be no work or drills for anyone except the main palace guards._

_Inside the gates was a main building straight ahead, where there were offices for the Lieutenant, Sub-Lieutenant and Third Seat, which was now Yama's position. Other than that there was a large hall for various meetings and training sessions, as well as a recreational area for off-duty men. Above the door was a large Japanese four painted on a sign._

_To the right and left of this large building were two paths that led around the gardens to the barracks. Ulorran and Yama took the right path, where the higher ranking officers of the Squad slept. There was a single long building, which made up a row of different rooms with a wooden path built around it. Ulorran and Yama walked up the steps from the ground and made their way along the path, though Ulorran only had to go a few feet until he reached the first door, which opened into his room._

" _I'll be out soon." Ulorran assured as he stepped inside, leaving Yama to hurry on to his own room and get tidied up. It was unusual for the Third Seat to be invited to these sorts of events, so Yama didn't have a dress Uniform. Ulorran's uniform consisted of fresh black hakama trousers, a crisp white obi with a golden lining and four solid gold arm bands for each arm inlaid with rubies and emeralds. Other Lieutenants would wear more, they would wear haori and such, but luckily for Ulorran his wings prevented this._

_The final addition Ulorran made before he stepped out the door was a round solid gold medal on a thin black chord, which had been presented to him on his return twelve years ago for the safe recovery on Princess Himeyuri. This event had made him the most famous among the lieutenants and boosted his appeal in the King's eyes, though the King had always greatly favoured him._

" _Ulorran!" Yama called as he closed his own door and hurried over. The older man gave him a smile as he approached, the younger simply wearing a fresh uniform and looking slightly paler than a few moments ago. Ulorran couldn't blame him, he had been the same all those years ago when he had first been called to the palace to receive his rank._

" _Well, shall we go?" Ulorran asked with a smile as the younger boy reached his side. Yama nodded nervously, his hands shaking slightly with nothing to fiddle with. His Soul Slayer was back in his room, so he couldn't simply rest his hand on the hilt as he usually did. Soul Slayers were forbidden around the palace during these events for obvious reasons. Ulorran laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder momentarily before leading the way._ Orihime sat up with a sigh as the front door went, knowing that it would be Tatsuki calling for school. With a groan the redhead pulled back the covers and stumbled to the door, where Tatsuki stared at the dark rings under her friend's eyes and her generally dishevelled appearance as the door was pulled open.

* * *

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked as she stepped inside, Orihime's eyes squinting in the bright morning sun. She closed the door with a groan and slumped against it while Tatsuki took in everything. Ulquiorra was unconscious in Orihime's futon while the spare one was laid out beside it, suggesting they hadn't been up to anything improper. _Not that Ulquiorra looks up to anything right now…_ Tatsuki added inwardly as she took in his pale appearance and constant shivers of the Espada.

"Gomen Tatsuki-chan, I don't think I'm going in today…I'm expecting someone." The redhead added tiredly, looking in no condition to be up and about herself. It was then that Tatsuki's eyes fell on the basin of water, knowing it was very likely that Orihime had been up nursing the Espada as best she could.

"Make sure you get some rest too, okay?" Tatsuki ordered, Orihime giving her a tired smile before letting her out with the usual assurances that she would be fine. She knew Tatsuki would be dropping by on the way home, so hopefully someone would have come to treat Ulquiorra by that time.

"Ano…Ohayo." A small hesitant voice said from the doorway of Orihime's room. Orihime smiled at Ururu as she stepped into the living area and looked down at Ulquiorra worriedly. Ulquiorra hadn't stirred since the night before, though this wasn't unusual for people as ill as he was. Ururu couldn't help but worry, and Orihime found herself sharing the small girls feelings.

"I'll make some breakfast Ururu-chan." Orihime said brightly as she headed into the kitchen, settling on scrambled egg on toast with honey, though Ururu politely refused the honey on hers. They ate quickly and quietly, Ururu deciding that she would return to the shop since Urahara would be worried and she had work to do there.

Orihime continued to nurse Ulquiorra, changing the basin of water regularly. It was around two hours later that there was a knock on the door, the redhead throwing it open brightly to find a familiar face awaiting her. He looked slightly different in a Gigai, his hair was slightly longer and tied back, but she couldn't mistake that kind smile for anyone else,

"Hanataro-san!" Orihime greeted, not as surprised as she felt she should be. It was Urahara who had said he'd call for some help, so it had to be someone from Soul Society, and the only Fourth Squad member who really knew the human world was Hanataro. The young medic smiled in return and bowed politely,

"It's good to see you again Inoue-san, pardon the intrusion." He added as she allowed him to step inside. Once inside he hurried to Ulquiorra's side, only pausing to release himself from his Gigai, using a badge a lot like Ichigo's to simply leave the casually clothed Gigai motionless at the table while his true Shinigami form knelt down beside Ulquiorra. "Is he alright?" Orihime asked after a few moments as she watched the dark haired boy pull on a pair of long rubber looking black gloves,

"To be honest Gigai aren't my speciality…His soul doesn't seem to be in any danger, but it's weak. I'm going to see what I can do in the way of upping his spirit power, and I have some medicines…hopefully that will do the trick." The innocent boy replied as he smiled up at Orihime in what he hoped was an assuring manner. He had at first wondered why the redhead hadn't used her 'Soten Kisshun' healing technique, but he quickly realised that the healing in this respect was different to what she used her powers for. Her healing seemed to be for physical injury rather than illness, which was one of Fourth Squad's areas of expertise.

Orihime watched as Hanataro set to work, slowly giving Ulquiorra spirit energy, the Espada beginning to breathe a little deeper and toss and turn in his sleep until his beautiful green eyes slowly blinked open with a small moan. Orihime crouched beside Hanataro with a warm smile as Ulquiorra began to look around and take in his surroundings weakly,

"Orihime?" He said hoarsely, the redhead nodding with a sympathetic look as she reached out to brush his hair out of his face. He was hot to the touch, and he didn't even seem able to move at the moment. Hanataro continued to give him spirit energy for a few more minutes before stopping to open his small medical pack and rummaged for something.

"Ulquiorra-san, please drink this." He said as he unscrewed the cap of a small bottle and held it to his lips. Orihime assisted the helpless boy to sit up a little so that he could drink, smiling at the grimace Ulquiorra gave at the bitter taste, his nose and brow scrunched up in displeasure. "That should do for now…Inoue-san, please see to it that he takes these. One bottle a day." The small Shinigami instructed as he handed six bottles to Orihime, "And he shouldn't move about too much, I want him to rest as much as possible." He added, the redhead nodding her agreement.

In the bed Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly at this, not impressed at being spoken about as if he weren't present. He would have voiced his opinion, however he felt very weak, and his eyes refused to focus on the world around him. _What's happening? This Gigai must surely be malfunctioning…_ He thought as his eyes slid shut.

Orihime smiled softly as she watched Hanataro packing up his medical kit and pulling off his long gloves. She thought it a great shame that the Fourth Squad weren't more appreciated within Soul Society. It seemed foolish to pick on the Relief Squad, since during wartime they were the ones who carried supplies to troops and risked their lives while trying to fix up others on the front lines. Not that large wars happened often, but still, without Fourth Squad Seireitei would be in a terrible state.

"I'll be going now." Hanataro said as he got to his feet, his pack secured on his back. The small Shinigami adjusted the strap before stepping back into his Gigai, the motionless body seeming to come to life as it sat up from where it had been slumped over the table. "I'll return in a few days to see how he's doing." He added as they headed over to the door, Orihime pausing at this,

"Ano, Ulquiorra lives over at Urahara-san's so…" She trailed off as she looked at her feet, looking up in surprise as Hanataro gave a loud yelp of alarm. Seeing nothing else that had shocked him Orihime supposed it had been her words. The small boy looked at her gravely as the breeze caressed his small ponytail and played with his loose bangs,

"Inoue-san, please allow Ulquiorra to remain here, for at least the first six days! I said he shouldn't move too much remember? I know it's a terrible imposition on you, but I beg you, please bare with it." Hanataro said pleadingly with a low bow while Orihime bit her lip nervously. She knew she couldn't turn Hanataro down, and being alone with Ulquiorra didn't bother her, in fact she quite enjoyed his company. She was mainly worried about what others would think, not only Tatsuki, but the rest of the girls in her class. She had already had one confrontation with them, she didn't want another, _but it can't be helped at a time like this…_

"Of course, how silly of me! I should have remembered." Orihime laughed nervously as she thought about what the girls of her class would do to her if they found out about this. Not that Tatsuki wouldn't handle it if it was too much for Orihime on her own, and she had the feeling that Tatsuki wouldn't be the only one coming to her rescue. Lately Ulquiorra had been there whenever she needed cheering up or help with her homework,

"Arigato Inoue-san. I'll return in six days." The small boy reminded with a bow before he left, Orihime staying in the doorway to wave him off until he was out of sight. When he was gone she shut the door with a sigh and looked across at Ulquiorra's peaceful form, his eyes closed once again. _I guess I'll start cleaning my brother's room…_


	12. On a Balcony in Summer Air

" _Wow." Yama exclaimed at they entered the large ballroom, which was a huge room with a tall ceiling. The whole thing was made of a strong white stone, and the floor was layered in marble in the style of the real world. The room was packed with nobles in flowing colourful kimonos or hakama, the women's hair gathered into various styles with clips and flowers of all sorts._

_The other nine Lieutenants were scattered around with their Sub-Lieutenants, and across the room Ulorran saw Syaoran making his way towards them wearing a fine dark green hakama and haori jacket with a deep red obi. All of it was rich material and around his neck was a royal medallion to show his rank, though he tried to keep it hidden in his clothes._

" _Ulorran! Yama!" He called as he hurried over with a bright smile. Ulorran clasped his arm respectfully, unable to show any other type of affection in front of the guests. It wasn't right for lower class to be too friendly with the upper class. Lieutenants were expected to remember their place, they only had entrance here because of their military rank._

" _Thank you for your hospitality Syaoran-sama." Yama said nervously with a bow, his cheeks colouring slightly. Syaoran gave the young boy a soft smile and ruffled his hair in the same manner as Ulorran, forgetting himself for a moment, however no one else seemed to pay attention. He loved Yama as much as Ulorran did. The two older men had taken it upon themselves to train him and integrate him into the squad. Yama was their youngest member, and had also been their youngest trainee to date, so the older men held a brotherly affection for the younger boy and tried to keep him out of trouble._

_Syaoran led them around the room, introducing them to a few of the nobles closest to their family, many of them looking down on Yama, but very much in awe at Ulorran's presence since he was the last of the winged ones. As they walked Ulorran looked around often for a flash of the orange hair he remembered so well, however there were three or four women that he had seen so far with orange hair. The shades of orange were all slightly different, but after twelve years he couldn't recall the exact shade of the Princess' hair._

_Around the right of the hall were various large windows and doors, all of which led out onto a long balcony, which was where Ulorran knew he had to go if he wanted to meet the Princess. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to meet her, however it was the request of Princess Himeyuri, the third most powerful and recognised person in Soul Society, so he could hardly turn her down._

" _Excuse me. I will return shortly." Ulorran said as he saw a pair of open doors leading onto the balcony and Syaoran was preoccupied with a few guests. Yama watched his superior go before turning back to the group, feeling even more uncomfortable in Ulorran's absence. The nobles of the group ignored him, however much Syaoran tried to get him involved._

_Meanwhile Ulorran had made his way swiftly through the crowd, a few people pausing to look at him, something he was beginning to tire of. Once on the balcony he looked around briefly, but through all the couples and groups he was unable to find the shock of orange hair he was looking for._ _**Perhaps she already left…** _ _He thought, unable to keep a little disappointment from his thoughts,_ _**I'll wait a while…She may not be here yet…** _

" _Lieutenant Ulorran?" A feminine voice said questioningly as she the angelic figure facing the dark gardens of the palace, his eyes looking up at the dark starry sky as the cool evening breeze played with his hair. His green eyes widened slightly at the sound of her voice, so light and warm, so melodic and innocent. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard._

" _I am." He replied, turning his head slowly to look over his shoulder, unsure of whom he would find when he turned around. There was a young woman standing there, looking no older than twenty human years. She was shorter than him, only up to his chest. Her skin was pale and delicate like china, her eyes were a warm shade of grey and her hair was a gentle orange, rather than the outrageous shade he had first looked for. Her hair's length was impossible to discern since it was gathered up into a complicated style with various clips, the most obvious one being a sort of comb with two light blue crystal flowers, each with six petals._

" _You do not recognise me." She observed as Ulorran examined her further, his voice stuck in his throat as she gave him a soft smile. Her fringe was swept delicately across her forehead to the right, and two long locks of hair came down either side of her girlish face to rest against her sizable breasts, even the fine kimono unable to hide their generous size. She laughed softly as she approached silently, the zouri on her delicate feet allowing her to move quietly, these sandals much better suited to her noble status than the loud clack that the wooden geta would make._

" _You…couldn't possibly be…" Ulorran trailed off as she stood just a few inches away from him, her warm smile muddling his thoughts. Her kimono was made of the finest silk, and was a deep red, much darker than her deep orange hair. Embroidered into it were elegant golden vines with many leaves and small flowers, the hanao straps of the zouri matching. The large obi was the same patterned material, while the obiage belt at the top and obijime belt at the centre were both plain red. Beneath this main outer kimono Ulorran could just see the white collar of her inside kimono._

" _I am Himeyuri…It has been a long time, has it not?" She asked with a bright smile that took Ulorran's breath away. He finally noticed it, to the right of her other hair clips where it would be most noticed he could see part of the Himeyuri sprig he had left for her earlier. The small yellow flowers looked so beautiful beside her orange hair._

" _I-It has Himeyuri-sama." Ulorran managed finally with a bow, unsure what he should do or say next; it was she who had asked him to come here after all. Himeyuri moved to stand beside him at the low balcony wall and looked out into the gardens, Ulorran's heart pounding in his chest as he stood beside her and followed her gaze._

" _I wanted to thank you for that day, however I doubt any small words of mine would be adequate." She said as she shifted her warm gaze to the tall man at her side, taking in his handsome features, which hadn't changed at all from the moment she had first seen him. This was the first time she had been able to see him up close for the past twelve years, though she had spied on his often in her gardens, always enjoying the sight of his white wings spread wide and ready to fly._

" _You need not thank me Princess; it was my duty, as a Lieutenant and a friend to your brother." Ulorran replied, noting the way her eyes seemed to drop a little at his words. He couldn't help but smile softly at that look, which was so much like the looks Yama often used to give him when Ulorran left him to train alone or went on a mission with Syaoran. He doubted she was jealous of her brother, however the slight pout of her lips and downcast look in her eyes was endearing._

" _May I ask, which part of your duty caused you to continue bringing me flowers?" She asked, her cheeks colouring slightly at her own forward question. Ulorran smiled mischievously and hopped onto the balcony wall, sitting side on with one leg resting on the wall while his other foot stayed on the stone floor. Himeyuri shifted her shy grey eyes to her saviour and waited, her delicate hands resting on the white stone wall near Ulorran's bent knee, the black material of his hakama almost touching her fingers,_

" _My own sense of duty from my promise to you." He replied, tilting his head slightly so that the moonlight caught his warm green eyes and bathed his face. Himeyuri's eyes widened slightly, especially as one of his wings wrapped over his shoulder slightly. He was a truly beautiful being._

" _I am sorry for what I will ask next, but…if it's not too much trouble…I beg you, please continue your visits." She asked, not with a bow, but an elegant nod of her head. It was not like nobles to bow to Lieutenants, and Ulorran knew how favoured he was to even receive a nod from the Princess. He was truly fortunate to have her company at all, after all she could become Queen one day if her father and brother were killed, and this wasn't unheard of._

" _If it would please the Princess for me to do so, then I shall continue of course." Ulorran replied formally, though his outward appearance was casual and relaxed. He was too used to Syaoran to maintain a rigid physical manner, however he had been in the King's presence enough to know that he should always speak respectfully to someone of a higher class than himself,_

" _There is something else…I wish to appear in person before you." She added, Ulorran looking slightly uncomfortable at this. He had been alone with many women, however none of them had been above his rank. It was unthinkable for a lowly lieutenant to have a private audience with the Princess, especially in so compromising a place. If they were caught they would both be punished, not that Ulorran wouldn't have been punished for his transgressions so far anyway, but this would involve the Princess._

" _I do not think that proper, not for a lady of your status." Ulorran replied, though of course on the inside he was kicking himself. It wasn't every day one got to bask in a beautiful young woman's company, especially one as beautiful as Himeyuri, but that was why it was dangerous. Ulorran knew himself well enough to know that if he spent too much time with her he was likely to fall in love. She was beautiful, charming, innocent, and he was half in love with her already._

" _My brother's status is higher than mine, yet you befriend him…May I not ask the same privilege for myself?" Himeyuri asked, her voice hinting emotion, and as Ulorran looked at her he could see he had caused her some distress. She was young, and his actions must have seemed quite harsh, though he was sure she understood her position as much as he did. Ulorran scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked at the beautiful redhead,_

" _Himeyuri-sama, your brother is a member of my squad, indeed, my own subordinate…We have had little choice but to work closely together, and so bonds of friendship have been forged, however in your case Princess, you are a woman of high status…One such as me has no right to your friendship, particularly in such a compromising way…" Ulorran trailed off guiltily, not wanting to upset the young woman before him, particularly in front of all these people, many of whom looked at the pair and wandered off whispering. He knew they were all disapproving of his manner, the way he sat so casually in the presence of the Princess._

" _I see…You have made your position clear." She said in a slightly harsher voice as she lowered her head slightly to hide her eyes before turning and walking away without another word. Ulorran sighed and leaned back on the stone column behind him, bringing up one hand to cover his eyes despairingly._ _ **Syaoran is going to dismember me…**_ _He thought, knowing how fond his friend was of his sister. They had few secrets between them, so he was sure that his actions would get back to the Prince fairly quickly._

" _My sister seemed distressed." Syaoran's voice said as if on cue. Ulorran turned his head to see his friend walking towards him with a grave expression. Yama was nowhere in sight, which led Ulorran to the conclusion that Syaoran wished to speak freely about something. Ulorran nodded in reply to Syaoran's question, seeing no point in hiding his guilt from his friend,_

" _It is my fault. I fear I was insensitive to a request she made of me…However my response was the only proper one to be made." Ulorran confessed, Syaoran nodding and hopping onto the wall beside him. They sat silently for a few moments; neither wanting to speak out in the open where there were so many people. Ulorran had the feeling that it was time to come clean to Syaoran about his past excursions, "Shall we walk?" Ulorran suggested as he hopped over the other side of the wall to the grass below, Syaoran following suit._

_At first there was only grass; they had to make their way across to a white stone path, just like the one in Himeyuri's gardens. These gardens weren't as nice as Himeyuri's; there were less tress and flowers. It was mostly open grounds with a few white statues of various historical figures, mostly past Kings and Queens of Seireitei. As they walked the silver light of the moon lit their way as they headed away from the palace to the more open ground, where no one would hear them speak._

" _So…what was her request?" Syaoran asked curiously. There was no hint of anger in his voice, though Ulorran wasn't surprised. It took a lot to anger Syaoran, and even if he was displeased he was patient enough to wait for explanations from both sides before he took any actions in the way of revenge. This seemed to be the situation here, though of course Syaoran favoured both his sister and Ulorran, and therefore found it hard to stay displeased with either._

" _Firstly I should confess my own actions over the past twelve years." Ulorran began, going on to tell Syaoran about his almost monthly visitations to Himeyuri's private gardens. Though he was surprised by this confession Syaoran wasn't displeased, seeing it as honourable on Ulorran's part that he had kept the promise he made. "I suppose you think me foolish, however when I though of that little girl waiting eagerly for the flowers I had promised I thought it cruel to deprive her." The winged man replied sheepishly as they walked about the open gardens beneath the moon,_

" _Not to mention that, knowing my sister, she would have returned to the human world on her own somehow to collect the flowers herself." Syaoran replied with a fond smile. Yes, he knew his sister, that is precisely what she would have done, and Ulorran would probably have been the one to save her again. It was better that things had turned out this way and his sister was only mildly displeased. "But what was your earlier disagreement over?" Syaoran asked, looking around to make sure there was no one within earshot._

" _Himeyuri-sama requested that I befriend her and meet her in person when I drop her flowers off." Ulorran replied, Syaoran looking slightly grave with a nod of understanding. It was a complicated situation, especially since he knew how easily his sister fell in love with things. Right now it seemed Ulorran was on her list of objects to obtain, however it was a dangerous path that she was heading towards,_ _ **and she doesn't even know how bad this could be…**_ _Syaoran though worriedly._

" _It is likely that my sister has already built up some kind of affection for you…She is quick to love, whether it is a new kimono, a pet bird or a person…What do you think of my sister?" Syaoran asked suddenly as he looked across at his friend, whose green eyes widened as he stopped and looked at Syaoran. "Do not be concerned if you feel affection for her. I would not be displeased; she is a beautiful creature." The Prince added with an assuring smile as he stopped and looked at the slightly uncomfortable Lieutenant, who looked thoughtful at the same time._

" _I shan't deny it then. Your sister is the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld, and I don't doubt that if I spent more time with her that I would fall in love…however these are improper thoughts, for which I apologise." Ulorran added dismissively as he started walking again, finding it hard to keep thoughts of Himeyuri from his mind._ _ **Better that this stops now. These thoughts will go away after a time.**_ _He thought as Syaoran walked at his side, noticing the preoccupied look on his friend's face,_

" _You know, I'd having nothing against you liking her…" Syaoran said as they walked. His eyes drifted to the upper floors of the palace, where his sister would be making her way towards her own rooms, where she would probably throw herself down on her bed and cry. His sister was sensitive, she was quick to cry when she was upset, and it seemed that Ulorran had accidentally injured her pride._

" _You also know it is improper. I am just a Lieutenant, she is the highest of nobility. It is impossible." Ulorran replied with a somewhat resigned heir as they walked, Syaoran slightly disappointed by Ulorran's lack of determination. He could understand where Ulorran was coming from though, there was a law against fraternising freely with the Princess, particularly in private. It was likely that Ulorran would, at the very least, be flogged if he was caught in her private gardens, and that was with Syaoran using all of his influence over his father and Ulorran's favour to lessen the punishment. A normal man would by killed, very slowly._

" _If I were King I'd let it slide." Syaoran replied with a grin, Ulorran laughing out loud at the thought. They both knew that Syaoran would become King one day, but right now Ulorran found it hard to picture him as King, hell it was hard enough to see him as a Prince. Syaoran pouted slightly as Ulorran continued to laugh,_

" _If you were King you would wish to forgive everyone their crimes, house the homeless, raise the poor and promote everyone higher than the rank they deserve." Ulorran teased as he clapped a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, the younger man scowling sulkily. The problem with Ulorran's words was that they were probably true. He would like to do all of those things and create a 'perfect world,' however he knew it was probably going to be impossible for him to truly accomplish any of it. "Still, your intentions are what will make you a good King." Ulorran added a little more seriously as he looked up at the moon, his hands resting low on his hips._

" _I suppose I should be grateful for the compliment…On the subject of my sister, I believe you made the right decision, though perhaps you could apologise for your harshness if you happen to see her again." Syaoran said as they slowly headed back towards the palace, Ulorran nodding his agreement. There was no reason not to apologise, though he doubted he would ever see her again since she was royalty and female, so she was usually in her private rooms._ "Oh no you don't!" Ichigo shouted as he dropped through the air, pulling Zangetsu down with a heave to cut straight through the Hollow's mask. As the Hollow faded Ichigo landed in a neat crouch, standing up with his sword resting on his shoulder as he looked across at Rukia, who picked herself up from the ground with a groan. "You okay?" He asked in concern as she rotated her shoulder with a wince,

* * *

"Fine…I just hit the ground hard." She replied, the black shoulder of her uniform wet with blood. _What a hassle! It wasn't even a strong Hollow!_ She thought in annoyance as her shoulder continued to throb painfully. As he approached the young woman Ichigo reached out and touched her injured shoulder, looking at the blood on his hand in shock, "I'm fine." Rukia assured as Ichigo opened his mouth to ask.

"These Hollows are getting annoying! Why the hell are there so many of them?" Ichigo asked as he put Zangetsu on his back and looked up at the dark evening sky. That had been the fifth Hollow they had slain that day, which was quite a lot considering the average was two, not to mention the fact that a lot of Hollows had been killed during the battle with Aizen.

"I have a pretty good idea." Rukia replied as she looked down the street, which was very close to Orihime's apartment. Ichigo followed her gaze towards Orihime's with a confused frown, looking back at Rukia for an explanation. "They can sense the Hougyoku, and it probably doesn't help that Ulquiorra's ill right now. In his weakened state they probably think they have a higher chance of obtaining it." Rukia replied matter-of-factly, the Vizard nodding his agreement. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki." A familiar voice said, both of them turning to see the figure of a young boy in Shinigami garb with a flowing white robe, which almost matched his spiky hair. His cold turquoise eyes shifted around the streets as he approached, his arms folded, the tips of his fingers almost hidden in the elbow length sleeves of his haori,

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia replied in surprise. She hadn't realised that there was a Shinigami presence in Karakurachou other than herself, let alone a captain. The small captain nodded to them as he approached alone, a scuffle behind them signalling the arrival of another. Both turned to see Rangiku straightening her pink scarf with a gentle smile.

"Rangiku-san!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, looking back and forth between the pair, who both looked a little worse for wear. Toshiro had dark circles beneath his eyes while Rangiku had obviously covered hers over with makeup, but was unable to hide the fatigue in her stance, which was slightly more slouched than usual, "What are you doing here Toshiro-kun?" The Vizard asked as he turned to the younger looking Shinigami.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki, and we're here on surveillance to keep an eye on Ulquiorra, however we keep getting side tracked by Hollows. There has been a three hundred percent increase in Hollow attacks today." Toshiro replied, both Rukia and Ichigo looking shocked at this. They had noticed the increase, but had no idea it was by that much. _That means there were about fifteen Hollows! No wonder Toshiro and Rangiku look so beat, their powers are limited and they're on surveillance too!_ Ichigo thought sympathetically as he looked at his two Shinigami comrades,

"That's right, so we've called in some extra help." Rangiku added with a smile as she looked around expectantly. While they waited Toshiro walked to the side of the road and sat beneath a tree, thinking it better to rest and reserve his strength for the next Hollow attack than worry about his pride. As he sat down Ichigo sidled over and joined him,

"Toshiro. These Hollows, will they die down?" Ichigo asked, hoping for an honest or more definite answer. All he got from Urahara and Yoruichi were 'Who knows?' or 'I'm sure they will eventually.' Which were less than helpful, but the young captain had always been brutally honest. It was better to be honest and prepare than to lie to try and keep everyone calm.

"I'm not sure…The sudden rise is due to Ulquiorra's weakened state, so upon his recovery the number of attacks should diminish, however there may still be an increased number." Toshiro replied in his usual thoughtful tone, his eyes fixed on the dark road, his thoughts unreadable. Ichigo fell silent seeing the captain was deep in thought, thinking it unwise to interrupt him.

They sat this way for a while, Rukia and Matsumoto talking quietly on the other side of the road as they waited while Ichigo and Toshiro sat in a comfortable silence. It was a few minutes later that they heard the first signs of approach, two shouting voices carrying across the wind, and Toshiro let out a sigh of annoyance.

"What the hell were you doing? We're going to be late!" A harsh voice cried, and Ichigo got to his feet, sure that he recognised the voice. He was almost positive he knew who is was, and if he heard the other voice he was expecting he would be right,

"I couldn't possibly leave in the state I was in! I had a blemish! A blemish!" The second slightly lighter voice replied, Ichigo grinning as he looked up to see the two figures hop down from a nearby building and into the road, "How could you even think to make me go outside looking like that?" The beautiful young man demanded as he flicked his neck length ebony hair out of his face.

"Yumichika-san!" Ichigo greeted as he got to his feet and headed over to the pair. Yumichika looked across with a smile, his soft violet eyes sparkling energetically, not a fold of his hakama out of place.

His two thin red feathers on the inside corner of his right eye stretched up vertically to the top of his forehead while at the outside corner of the same eye two thin yellow feathers flicked out horizontally, all four of them shiny and perfectly poised. Around his neck was a thick orange woollen collar, which was attached by a long strip of material to a matching half sleeve on his right forearm. Ichigo had once assumed this was to help his sword play, though since getting to know him he decided it was more likely to be for fashion purposes only.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo added, shifting his gaze to the other young man, who was almost the exact opposite of Yumichika. His uniform was carelessly thrown on in what seemed to be a hurry, his hazel eyes were very sharp, he was bald and overly casual in his actions. Yumichika on the other hand was elegant, reserved and calm, letting no more emotion show on his face than he needed.

"Yo Ichigo! How've you been?" Ikkaku asked as he and Yumichika made their way over to the orange haired boy. Behind Ichigo Toshiro pushed himself to his feet, his brow knitted into a small frown of displeasure. Not only had he been hoping for more help than this, but it was the Eleventh Squad that had responded, and it had sent two of his least favourite members. _It's better than Yachiru-chan though._

"Good I guess, except for the rise in Hollows." Ichigo replied, looking to the left as Toshiro stepped to his side, his arms folded inside his black sleeves, his white robes cutting off at the shoulders. The two Eleventh Squad members straightened slightly, but they weren't an overly formal squad, and Toshiro expected little better from them.

"Are you two the only ones?" Toshiro asked, his voice firm and rigid as ever. The pair looked thoughtful for a moment, Ikkaku looking around to see who was missing and finding that he and Yumichika were, in fact, the first to arrive. Matsumoto and Rukia ambled over to listen closely for orders as Toshiro waited for a response,

"Kira, Hisagi and Renji were supposed to be coming." Ikkaku replied as he looked around expectantly. It wasn't like the vice captains of the third and ninth squads to be late, so the only conclusion Ikkaku could come to was that they had been sidetracked somewhere along the way by a Hollow. _Lucky bastards!_

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Renji's voice shouted from down the road, his large figure coming into view. His hair was tied up in a spiky auburn ponytail as usual, and he was already in his Shinigami garb, his Gigai left behind at the shop. The Vice Captain of Sixth Squad came to a halt beside Yumichika and doubled over gasping for breath,

"How unsightly…As I was about to say, Kuchiki-taicho assigned Renji because he was here in the real world already." The beautiful Shinigami said as he stepped away from Renji as if his fatigue was a disease he didn't want to catch. While Renji caught his breath he was excused by Toshiro since he wasn't the last to arrive, "Here they are." Yumichika added as he looked up at the rooftop of a nearby house, seeing Kira and Hisagi hop down lightly.

"What kept you gentlemen?" Toshiro asked as he turned to them, his arms still folded. The pair before him were another contrast; one was blonde, of a fairly average stature with heavy dark rings beneath his eyes and a timid heir. The other was taller, more muscular with spiked ebony locks and scarred rake marks down the right side of his face, even over the eye, and the number sixty nine tattooed into his left cheek.

"We were waylaid by a Hollow." Kira replied in a quiet voice as they both knelt respectfully before the young captain. Kira's blonde hair hung about his neck except for his fringe, which dipped sharply over the left side of his face, completely hiding left hazel eye from view. He also wore the standard haori, unlike Hisagi, who's uniform had no sleeves, the edges of the white under-kimono's short sleeves sticking out just over the black.

"We came as quickly as we could." Hisagi added as he and Kira got to their feet. Hisagi was the taller of the two, and looked like more of a rebel than Renji with a black choker that looked like a tattoo in a ring around his neck making small square patters. On his arms were two matching bands running around his upper arms and a strip of grey plaster hiding something from the bridge of his nose straight across the left cheek.

"It's alright. I have called you here because we will need a constant presence, both day and night, to deal with these Hollow. I will split us into two teams. Renji, Kira and Hisagi will take the day shift, and Hisagi will take responsibility for watching Ulquiorra during that time. I will primarily watch Ulquiorra by night and Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika will handle the bulk of the Hollow." Toshiro instructed, the lower rank Shinigami nodding their understanding and acceptance of their orders. Secretly Hisagi would have preferred to be a primary fighter, but Kira, though observant, was more suited to the field, and Hisagi had the feeling that Toshiro didn't quite trust the blonde as much as he should. As for Renji, he was ex-Eleventh Squad, so he was suited to fighting, and his attention span was short to say the least.

"What about us?" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodding her agreement. The female Shinigami could understand why they were left out of the orders since they were in school during the day and needed at least some sleep at night. Ichigo on the other hand thought they had just been left out.

"You two will continue as you have been. I don't want the rise in Hollow to interfere with your everyday lives any more than it has to. Even with us taking some of the strain I believe there will still be an ample amount of Hollow to keep you busy." Toshiro replied, Ichigo and Rukia nodding their agreement. After this the group split into its teams. Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku went off in separate directions to scout the area while Toshiro headed to somewhere close to Orihime's apartment to keep an eye out around there and watch the Espada. Renji led Hisagi and Kira to wherever it was that they lived while in the real world, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone once again.

"Let's head back and get some sleep." Ichigo said as he stretched tiredly, the time already well gone midnight. He was glad Toshiro and the others had turned up; he wasn't sure how many more sleepless nights he could handle. Rukia nodded her agreement and they used Shunpo to disappear from the quiet night time street.

* * *

 _Is he really okay?_ Orihime wondered as she leaned over Ulquiorra's unconscious figure. His skin was still hot and sticky, but his breathing at least was calmer now. He had been tossing and turning for a while in the afternoon, but soon stopped and settled, and that is how he had remained. He hadn't woken up once, he hadn't gone to the bathroom, he hadn't eaten anything or drunk anything since Hanataro had been round earlier. _Perhaps I should call Urahara-san and have Hanataro-kun come back…_

Orihime jerked back as Ulquiorra turned his head with a slight moan in his sleep, his eyes remaining stubbornly closed. Once she was sure he wasn't going to open his eyes Orihime slowly leaned over him again, her red locks slipping over her shoulder to brush his pale cheek. At the feel of her hair a smile ghosted across Ulquiorra's lips and his head turned into her hair so that it brushed his cheek again.

 _How cute!_ Orihime thought was a smile, chuckling quietly as she took her silken locks in her hand and stroked it across the sleeping Arrancar's cheek. In his sleep Ulquiorra leaned into her teasing touch, but he didn't stir from his sleep, which still left Orihime feeling worried as she slowly pulled back and rinsed the cloth from his forehead again before replacing it.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime said quietly beside his ear, her warm breath tickling his ear slightly, making the Espada turn his head away. "Ulquiorra, can you wake up?" Orihime asked aloud as she shook his shoulder gently, but he slept on. The redhead bit her lip worriedly, not liking the amount of sweat he was letting out since he wasn't drinking anything to replace it with. She would take the thick blanket off to stop it, but his body was still shivering slightly, clearly indicating that he was cold.

As she knelt at Ulquiorra's side Orihime reflected that this was the first time she had had a boy in her flat like this, other than her brother. Of all the men she had met she'd never imagined that Ulquiorra would be the first, in fact until a few weeks ago she had thought, and hoped, that she would never see him again. Now as she looked at him, seeing him so vulnerable, she took it all back. She wouldn't want to have anyone else lying helpless in her home right now.

"Hey! Orihime!" Tatsuki's voice called as she knocked on the door. Orihime got to her feet with a slight frown, heading towards it quickly as she looked at the clock, which told her it was long past midnight. As she opened the door she found what she expected, Tatsuki wearing some casual clothes with a backpack slung over her shoulder and her book bag for the next day clutched in her hand.

"Tatsuki-chan! What are you doing so late at night?" Orihime asked in alarm as she let her friend inside and shut the door. She knew without having to ask that Tatsuki intended to spend the night. Tatsuki slipped her running shoes off with a sigh as she put her backpack down and rotated her shoulder,

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked with a grin as she looked over her shoulder at the redhead. "I was a little worried, you being alone here and all, so I decided to come over." Tatsuki added honestly as she looked at Orihime with one of her serious looks. Orihime knew that her friend was trying to give Ulquiorra a chance, but it was asking a lot for her to trust the Arrancar in an apartment with Orihime alone, and the redhead seemed to understand this as she smiled.

"Please don't leave it so late next time…It's not exactly safe right now." She advised with a note of worry. The amount of Hollow she had been feeling all day were insane, and many of them had been close to her home. It was dangerous having Ulquiorra here, she knew that, but she couldn't and wouldn't force him out while he was ill. Luckily Tatsuki hadn't made the connection with Ulquiorra because she couldn't feel Hollow the way Orihime could.

"Right, right." Tatsuki waved off in reply as she headed over to Ulquiorra and looked down at him. She said nothing for what seemed like a long time, and Orihime was worried that she knew something for a moment, but then Tatsuki looked over her shoulder with her usual grin that told Orihime that everything was alright. "He's not looking so hot." She said, Orihime joining her and kneeling down at Ulquiorra's side.

"No…He hasn't woken up since Hanataro-kun came earlier…" The redhead replied, quickly explaining that Hanataro was a doctor who specialised in 'this sort of thing,' which Tatsuki knew was Orihime's way of saying that Hanataro was one of the Shinigami that the sporty teen wasn't supposed to know about. "I'm actually a little worried…" Orihime added, her grey eyes reflecting her inner turmoil as she looked at Ulquiorra's weakened form.

"Hey! Wake up!" Tatsuki half shouted as she shook Ulquiorra's shoulder roughly, Orihime looking alarmed as she looked between them. Tatsuki glared at Ulquiorra, hating the fact that he made Orihime worry, and hating the fact that she couldn't do a thing about it. However Ulquiorra remained in his unconscious state regardless of Tatsuki's rough actions,

"Tatsuki-chan! Don't do that! He shouldn't be moved about like that in his condition!" Orihime said urgently as she grabbed Tatsuki's wrist and pulled her back from Ulquiorra's unconscious form, the sporty teen sighing and running a hand through her short ebony locks, "It's not his fault he's ill…He looked a little off all day yesterday…searching for Ururu in that storm must have brought this on faster." The redhead continued guiltily, Tatsuki seeing and recognising that look immediately.

"Don't you dare try pegging this on yourself." She warned with a sharp look, Orihime's grey eyes widening slightly as she looked at Tatsuki. It shouldn't have surprised her, the two of them had been friends for years, no one knew her better. Tatsuki had always been able to read her like a book, it was nothing unusual.

"But…if he hadn't given me his jacket…" Orihime trailed off as she looked down at Ulquiorra's pale face again, not quite as white as his old Espada self, but as close as a human could get. She was secretly relieved that he didn't have his tear tracks painted on right now; he would have looked too much like his old self. Tatsuki's warm hand on hers pulled her out of her thoughts,

"He would still be ill. He was running around out there for over six hours in the pouring rain. That jacket would have soaked through within minutes…It isn't your fault! And I'm sure he'll tell you the same when he wakes up." Tatsuki assured with a gentle smile, wiping away the tears Orihime hadn't even realised she'd been crying. _I always seem to cry over the stupidest things!_ The redhead thought as she smiled and reached up to wipe the tears away herself, glad that Tatsuki was here with her.


	13. Between Waking and Dreams

_Ulorran landed softly in the garden once again, the stars shining brightly overhead as he looked up through the trees in the clearing. This was the first time he had been in the garden since his brief encounter with Himeyuri at the ball, and he still felt a little guilty about the whole incident. He hadn't expected to make her so upset._ _**Still, I was right in all I said.** _ _He thought firmly as he went to place some wildflowers on the pedestal in place of the Himeyuri flowers, which had just gone out of season in the human world._

_As he looked around the garden seemed a little dimmer than it had the last time he had set foot in it. It seemed that the plants were withering a little, their stems sagging slightly under the weight of the heads and the leaves wilted down, a sure sign that no one had been there tending to them._ _**Perhaps I really hurt her…** _ _Ulorran thought worriedly as he looked down the white path._

_He froze and turned away._ _**No! Not a chance! That would be like walking to my own death!** _ _He scolded inwardly, but still his eyes strayed back to the white stone path that led to Himeyuri's private rooms. No alarms had sounded upon his entrance, this was her own private space, so she was the only one who should be here._ _**Still the risk is unacceptable!** _ _But what if she was so upset that she never returned to this part of the garden?_

_He reflected for a few moments. If she didn't return then his gift would never be received, and perhaps the reason she didn't come in the first place was because she feared that he had stopped coming._ _**That's for the best! I cannot get involved! Not more than I already have!** _ _He argued, thinking that it was final. A noble, worse a princess, could never be with a lieutenant, so it was right for him to leave to ensure that the situation never arose._

_What if you're wrong and it isn't because of you that she's not here? What if something happened? What if she's ill? His mind asked suddenly, the very thought making him stop in his tracks. Syaoran hadn't mentioned her being ill, and if she was ill it was none of his business anyway. His mind was set on leaving, he was ready to open his wings and fly away right then, but even as his mind thought these things his feet seemed to have a plan of their own._

_Before he could even think to stop himself he had turned back to the white path and was cautiously walking along it, his feet silent as he ghosted towards the rear of the palace._ _**I can't believe I'm doing this!** _ _Ulorran sighed inwardly in defeat as he walked over the small wooden bridge, his figure reflecting back at him as he glanced at the starlit surface of the pond._

_Looking up he could see the palace, both the upper and lower level of this part belonging to Himeyuri. As he drew closer he found all of the windows dark, all but one up on the second level, where there was a modest sized balcony. Ulorran closed his eyes and focused on the area around, feeling the reiatsu of everyone in the area. The only one close enough to see or feel him was the person inside the lighted room, and that was with him repressing his own reiatsu to avoid detection._

_With only a moments hesitation Ulorran took to the air, staying close to the palace wall as he hopped up and landed on the thick stone wall of the balcony. The balcony was a delicate semicircle. The open doors to the room arched to compliment the curved balcony. Nothing inside could be seen since there were light white curtains swaying gently in the breeze blocking his view._

_Ulorran took a few silent steps around the stone edge of the balcony to the right side of the door, his green eyes carefully peering around the white fabric into the room, where he could just make out Himeyuri's figure lying on her bed. She was still and seemed to be sleeping, her long orange hair fanned out across her pillows, her figure shrouded in white._

_**She's sleeping…I should leave. It would be rude to wake her, and I have no business being here.** _ _Ulorran thought as he looked at her, but he couldn't resist the urge to enter the room, just to see what it was like. He had been into Syaoran's rooms at the palace, so he knew roughly what it would look like inside, but he longed to see something that belonged to Himeyuri. This was an urge he couldn't quite describe even to himself; the temptation was too strong for him to resist and his hand reached out to pull the curtain back._

_As his hand brushed the light curtain Ulorran was surprised at how soft and light the material was._ _**It's so delicate…** _ _He marvelled as he swept into the large room, which was much as he expected it to be. There was the huge bed, the writing table, a small table for breakfast and other such things, a dressing area and clothing storage. It was like Syaoran's only much lighter and more feminine with vases of flowers dotted about, many of the flowers dead._

_**I know these flowers…** _ _He thought as he walked silently to one of the delicate china vases, which held the remains of the last Himeyuri he had bought her. He smiled softly as he reached out and touched the dry plant, the once yellow petals crumbling at his touch and falling to the table they stood on._ _**Does she truly treasure my gifts so much?** _ _He wondered as he laid his fresh flowers on her writing table._

_He had to leave, and soon. The sun was going to be rising in under an hour, and he couldn't afford to get caught. With the gardens he may escape with a few lashings, but to be found in Himeyuri's private rooms was a death sentence, even for him. As for Himeyuri, he could only hope that her father trusted her word when she said he had appeared without her knowledge, otherwise she would be punished as well, though less severely. Perhaps._ _**I was a fool to come here and put her in such danger…** _

_Before he left he could resist taking a closer look at her sleeping face. He stood beside her bed and looked down at her innocent face, so peaceful and vulnerable as she slept soundly, completely unaware she was being watched._ _**Perhaps I should have Syaoran tighten security…If I can get in then so can anyone…** _ _He thought as Himeyuri shifted slightly, her white sleeping kimono falling open a little at the chest as her delicate lips parted slightly to release a quiet sigh._

" _Sweet dreams Princess." Ulorran whispered with a small bow before turning away and heading towards the door. As he walked he felt his light step increase in volume at his own hurry to leave; he didn't want to get caught here after all. He froze as he heard the shift of sheets behind him, not daring to look over his shoulder,_

" _Is someone there?" Himeyuri's beautiful voice asked quietly, her tiredness showing in her strained tones. He was a fool! He shouldn't have come here, he should have just gone, but now she was awake. He could hear her rise from the bed, hear her quiet bare feet pad across the room in his direction, "It's you…" Was all she could find the breath so say._

_Ulorran looked over his shoulder at her beautiful stunned expression, her grey eyes wide in surprise, her mouth slightly open, her flowing orange locks slightly out of place from sleep. One hand gently held the chest of her white kimono together, while the other reached out towards him, Ulorran finding himself unable to move an inch as her hand softly ghosted over the skin of his upper arm._

_She gently held his arm and tugged the limb, encouraging him to turn towards her, and without him consciously knowing his body obeyed. Himeyuri took in his appearance, which seemed stuck somewhere between awe and horror, his green eyes wide with shock. His well toned body seemed tuned only to her whims; Ulorran himself unable to move or speak at all as they stood and stared at each other in silence._

" _What are you doing here?" Himeyuri asked in her usual gentle tone, no trace of fear or displeasure in her voice, in fact it seemed quite the opposite. She tried to act indifferent to his presence, but she couldn't hide the warmth and edge of excitement from her overly expressive grey eyes. Ulorran heard her question, and then watched as she waited for his answer, his body slowly regaining control, and his voice unlocking once more,_

" _Gomenasai. I shouldn't be here; I'll take my leave." Ulorran said quickly as he averted his eyes, unable to bare looking at her as she innocently examined the colourful flowers on her writing table, smiling in delight as she stroked the silken petals. As he turned to leave her felt something collide with his back before he could even reach out for the flowing white curtain,_

" _Wait!" Himeyuri's voice cried in something akin to distress, her light fingers pressed firmly against his chest as her small arms wrapped around his large back, her soft cheek pressed against his back, just nuzzling the feathers of his wing, "I asked you a question…I would have you answer it." She added a little more forcefully, Ulorran clenching his fists as he tried not to move, not trusting himself if he did._

" _I came to see you…I noticed your garden was in distress from lack of care and…" He trailed off, not wanting to take that sentence any further. Admitting how he felt and why he had come was as good as crossing the boundary that lay between them. Ulorran grit his teeth, tensing as he felt Himeyuri duck beneath his wing to stand in front of him, her grey eyes looking up at him pleadingly, "I was worried." He concluded as he looked down at her,_

" _Why were you worried?" She asked in a soft and gentle voice, Ulorran feeling like a deer caught in her sight as she stepped closer. He wanted to step back, he wanted to reach out and hold her shoulders to keep the distance between them, but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as her foot stepped closer, her body slowly following, her grey eyes still giving him that look. The look that made him want to tell her anything she wished to know._

" _It seemed you had been absent for some time." He replied evasively, his breath catching as she stepped closer and her light scent filled his senses._ _ **The scent of Himeyuri…**_ _He thought, recognising the light scent of that flower._ _ **Her flower.**_ _The scent acted as an anaesthetic, he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't move, he could barely even breathe. He felt truly helpless for the first time in his long life._

" _That isn't an answer to my question." Himeyuri pointed out lightly as she stepped a little closer, their bodies so close, but not touching. She looked directly up at him now, secretly enjoying the helpless look he was giving her, the look that pleaded her to stop and let him go. "Answer me." She ordered, the light breeze playing with her long waist length hair._

" _Himeyuri-sama…please…" Ulorran begged, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. He didn't want to tell her any more about himself, he didn't want to give anything else away. He didn't want to admit it, not to himself and not to her. He didn't want to fall any deeper, but that was becoming more difficult by the second,_

" _Tell me." She breathed, her voice no more than a whisper carried on the breeze to his waiting ear. He gasped lightly as her hand reached up and stroked the bare skin of his chest, her touch leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and still he couldn't move. He had never felt this way before. Not once._

" _I was worried because I thought you had given up on the garden and you wouldn't go there again." Ulorran confessed helplessly, knowing and dreading what she would ask next. There was only one possible question that could follow this one, and as his helpless green eyes looked into her soft grey ones he knew that the question he dreaded was just moments from her lips._

" _Why did you care?" She asked as his scent attacked her senses, the same strong and slightly musky scent. It filled her so much that she felt a little light headed as she looked up at him, determined to see this through. She had started this, so she would finish it, and she desperately wanted to hear the answer. She had waited for weeks, waited for his next mission, waited to see if he would go to her garden, and wondering what he would do once he got there._

" _Himeyuri-sama, please stop!" Ulorran said desperately, seeing the boundary beginning to crack. Her hands were on his chest, stroking up to his shoulders, each brush of her delicate fingers leaving another fracture in the boundary. Her touch inspired so many feelings that Ulorran could barely contain himself. His breaths were coming in short gasps as he tried to process these new feelings, "Don't." He begged as he felt the pressure of her arms brushing against his bare skin,_

" _Answer my question." She ordered, Ulorran biting back a moan that wanted to escape his lips as her fingers brushed across the spot just below his collarbone, that part of his chest particularly sensitive to her touch. He gasped quietly as he looked down at her, her fingers brushing in circles on that same spot as she noticed his reaction. Her grey eyes were firm, she really meant it when she demanded an answer,_

" _I couldn't bare the thought of not coming here after every mission to leave flowers for you. I didn't want our exchanges to stop. I wanted the relationship we had to continue." He confessed, though somehow this didn't satisfy the woman before him. She seemed to be looking for a particular answer, particular words, words that he didn't have. More than anything Ulorran wanted to grab Himeyuri's wrist and pull her hand away, to stop her touching his chest like that,_

" _Why did you feel this way? What drove you to come to my room?" She asked, almost as desperate as him. Ulorran subconsciously leaned down a little, relieved when Himeyuri's fingers moved up from his chest, her hands slipping over his shoulders to his back, where she found that same spot on his back between his shoulder blades. He bit back a moan at the light work of her fingers on his skin,_

" _I…don't know…" He replied simply, his green eyes showing her nothing but brutal honesty. He had never felt this way, so he didn't know what to call this feeling. Himeyuri smiled warmly, shifting closer so that the material of her kimono brushed his hakama, and his firm chest just rubbed the top of her sizable breasts._

" _If you can't tell me, then show me." She almost purred, Ulorran's breath catching as his body slowly unfroze. Everything in his being screamed at him to stop. His mind cried out as his arms slowly wrapped around Himeyuri's petite figure and pulled her closer. In his mind the boundary between them shattered into a million pieces as his green eyes slowly closed and he leaned down until his lips met hers._

_His mind went blank. He couldn't focus on anything except the feeling in his chest, which finally seemed to burst as he pulled Himeyuri closer, crushing her to his chest as if she was his only lifeline. He felt one of her small hands tangle in his hair and pull him further down so that she wasn't standing on tiptoe, his green eyes flickering open a little to find that hers had closed and her delicate cheeks were slightly flushed._ _**This is wrong!** _

" _Stop!" Ulorran ordered as he pulled back, both of them gasping for breath as they looked at each other. Her grey eyes looked so sad and hurt, he was such a fool. This would never have happened if he had kept his distance. "We can't." He said simply, moving to walk past her when she grabbed his wrist, her grey eyes seeming to peer into his very soul._

" _Please." Was all she said, her voice close to breaking as her grey eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears. Ulorran could barely stand to look at her, not because he was repulsed by her, but because of the well of guilt that built up in his chest. This was his fault, he shouldn't have come, he should have left and never come back. "Don't leave me." She added as the tears spilled over her cheeks, Ulorran unable to do anything but turn back and pull her into his arms._

" _Gomenasai…gomenasai." He whispered helplessly as he rested his head on top of hers and stroked her soft hair. He could feel her tears running down his chest and her small hands pressed against his ribs. Ulorran whipped his wings round, creating a veil where it seemed they were the only ones in the world, Himeyuri looking up and allowing him to dry her tears._

" _Don't say that." She whispered tearfully as she stood on tiptoe and closed her eyes, her lips brushing his lightly. They only touched his for a second or two, but it was enough to set Ulorran's heart racing a mile a minute, his head feeling light as he looked down at her. At the sound of the first bird Ulorran looking over his shoulder to see that the sky was a light grey,_

" _I have to leave now." Ulorran said firmly as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed Himeyuri back a few steps, his wings flicking out and folding to his back once more. Himeyuri nodded her reluctant understanding and let him turn, but her hand reached out to stop him before he could move away, his green eyes peering at her over his shoulder,_

" _When will I see you again?" She asked desperately, Ulorran looking thoughtful. His next mission wouldn't be for a few weeks as far as he knew, but he couldn't wait that long, and it seemed that Himeyuri felt the same. Ulorran took Himeyuri's small hand in his and raised it to his lips, just brushing her knuckles with them and enjoying the light blush the crossed her cheeks._

" _Tomorrow. Be in the garden at midnight tomorrow." He replied, Himeyuri giving him a warm smile and a nod before he released her hand and stole out. Rather than trying to sneak away he took to the air and flew around and up the palace to the roof so that it seemed that he was there to see Syaoran and had coincidentally passed over the Princess's gardens on the way._

_Once he was on the roof Ulorran sat on the edge and sighed in something akin to despair. He was trapped, he had allowed himself to be trapped, and there was nothing he could do. He could see it now, all of it. She had probably never dreamed that it would go so perfectly; the garden, catching him in her room, seducing him, making him recognise his feelings for her. Everything had gone just as planned._

_His values, the code he had tried to live by, had been shattered. The boundary he had always tried to keep was gone. He felt so vulnerable, he didn't know where he stood anymore. He was just a lieutenant, nothing more, nothing less, so he had no right to Himeyuri. He shouldn't have let her get so close,_ _**but you did, and you loved every minute of it.** _ _He confessed inwardly, hating himself for his own weakness,_ _**but can love really be considered a weakness?** _

* * *

"You're going to miss another day?" Tatsuki replied incredulously as Orihime placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. The redhead nodded as she sat opposite with her own bowl, not using any of her strange toppings at all today, which hinted that something was wrong. "You can't keep taking days off! You'll fall way behind!" Tatsuki chided as she picked up her spoon and began to eat.

"I know, but…" Orihime trailed off as her worried eyes shifted to Ulquiorra, who was the same as he had been the night before. He hadn't moved all night; Orihime knew, she had insisted on sleeping at his side while Tatsuki took her bed. Before she went to sleep Orihime had pulled the blanket up to Ulquiorra's chin and rested one of her hands on his arm. In the morning nothing had changed, except she had moved in her sleep. The way the blanket was tucked slightly beneath his shoulders was enough to tell her had hadn't woken, or even stirred, in the night.

"You're worried about him." Tatsuki finished as she joined her friend in watching the peaceful sleeping figure. As much as Tatsuki hated to admit it she knew Orihime was right, Ulquiorra couldn't just be left alone in his condition, but she still didn't think it was right that it was Orihime who had to look after him. _He's the responsibility of those shop people right? So why the hell can't they take care of him?_

"Can I borrow your notes tonight?" Orihime asked as she looked across at Tatsuki, who smiled helplessly and agreed; how could she do anything else? Orihime was her best friend, and Tatsuki couldn't help but feel a rush of pride that she was such a good person and missed school without a second thought to help someone else. _You're too good to people Orihime…_

"Who's calling at this time?" Tatsuki wondered warily as a loud knock sounded on the front door. Orihime shared Tatsuki's puzzled look as she got to her feet and moved towards the closed door. Upon opening it she couldn't help but break out into a bright smile as she looked up into the grinning face of Yoruichi, who leaned on the doorframe casually with her arms folded,

"Yo." She greeted as she stepped inside and slipped out of her black running shoes, her purple ponytail swishing back and forth as she made her way to the table, where Tatsuki looked slightly puzzled. She had never met Yoruichi, but Orihime's reaction told her that there was no reason to be wary of this woman. The sporty teen watched the woman's amber eyes shift to Ulquiorra's unconscious figure, "I'm here to take over for the day, you get to school." Yoruichi instructed as she looked over her shoulder, grinning as Orihime looked at Ulquiorra worriedly, "Don't worry, I'll call if anything happens." The cat-like woman assured.

Orihime nodded reluctantly and hurried to change into her uniform, Tatsuki already dressed and waiting patiently. Yoruichi and Tatsuki said nothing to each other as they waited, both of them preoccupied looking at Ulquiorra. Yoruichi didn't like the look of him, but Hanataro had said not to worry too much so she wasn't overly concerned. _It's strange that Kisuke designs these things so that they can catch human illnesses. There's no real need for it, and it's an inconvenience, so why? His attention to detail is absurd sometimes._ Yoruichi thoughts fondly as she touched Ulquiorra's heated forehead,

"Yoruichi-san, I was thinking that maybe Hanataro-kun should come back a bit sooner…He hasn't woken up since yesterday morning, so I haven't been able to give him his medicine." Orihime said as she indicated the small row of bottles in the middle of the table, watching as Yoruichi picked one up to look at it. They were all filled with an amber liquid just a few shades darker than Yoruichi's eyes, and it wasn't something that the lithe woman recognised as she took the lid off to smell. It smelled sweet and sickly, and as she dipped a finger in it tasted the same, but she knew that it would help if it came from Fourth Squad. What they didn't know about medicine wasn't worth knowing.

"Help me get him up." Yoruichi instructed, Orihime and Tatsuki hurrying over to help, each of them supporting one of his shoulders as they pulled him into a sitting position. He didn't wake up, and the only sound he made was a slight moan, which seemed to be more from whatever he was dreaming than their moving him. "Okay, just hold his head back for me." Yoruichi instructed as she gently tilted his head back.

Orihime gently supported his head, holding his neck and tilting his head back to her shoulder, where she could see his innocent sleeping face. As she held him Yoruichi took the open bottle of medicine and eased Ulquiorra's mouth open, tipping the amber liquid in and massaging his throat gently. Orihime wasn't sure how it worked, but the action made Ulquiorra safely swallow the liquid without choking.

After he swallowed Orihime watched as his breathing seemed to level out a little and he moaned quietly as his eyes started to twitch, a frown marring his peaceful features. She wasn't sure why he seemed to be stirring so suddenly, but Orihime couldn't help feeling relieved as his green eyes slowly opened and blinked. He seemed a little unfocused as he tried to look at Orihime's face above him, the redhead smiling warmly as she looked down at him,

"Hime…Himeyuri?" He choked weakly, blinking to clear his hazy vision, trapped somewhere between dream and reality as he looked up at the redheaded female, his hand reaching up weakly. He could barely move it at all, and it shook as he tried to reach up, only brushing her cheek at all because the girl took his hand and pressed it to her soft skin.

"No, it's me, Orihime." She replied somewhat dejectedly. She couldn't help the slight spike of jealousy that ran through her at that, and it puzzled her. She barely knew anything about Ulquiorra, but she was quite sure that she had never met anyone called Himeyuri, and she knew most of the girls he spent time with. _Who is he talking about?_ She wondered, looking up to see Yoruichi frowning thoughtfully as if she remembered something,

"Orihime, we'll be late." Tatsuki warned as she looked across at her friend, who was still holding Ulquiorra's hand gently. The Espada seemed to have had enough of the waking world and slowly allowed himself to fall back into oblivion, his green eyes still unfocused as they closed and his hand went limp in Orihime's grip. Orihime reluctantly lowered Ulquiorra back to the pillow and tucked him in, his skin still heated as she touched his forehead.

"Don't worry…He's delirious, but that's nothing to worry about at this stage…It seems the medicine's working." Yoruichi said with a satisfied smile as she watched Orihime tuck the blanket around Ulquiorra's body, though he was no longer shivering. Orihime couldn't help but feel relieved at Yoruichi's words and smiled softly at Ulquiorra's unconscious figure before leaning down beside his ear,

"I'll be back, so just lie here and get better." She whispered, Ulquiorra's head slowly leaning towards her, his ebony locks tickling her cheek. The small sigh he let out was enough to tell her that he had heard. She thought he was asleep, but as she went to pull back his head moved again so that he was looking at her, his green eyes open slightly as he gave her a weak smile,

"Have a good day." He replied, his own voice barely above a whisper. Orihime smiled and nodded before pulling back and getting to her feet, hurrying over to the door where Tatsuki was waiting. Yoruichi waved them off from her place at the table, looking across at Ulquiorra as the door closed to find that he was already asleep again. _Himeyuri huh? Now where have I heard that before?_

* * *

_Ulorran paused beside the wall of the palace, knowing that on the other side Himeyuri would be waiting for him. **I could turn back…If I leave now then I never have to see her again…**_ _He thought, feeling the same painful aching feeling in his chest that he got each time he thought of not seeing Himeyuri again. Each thought of her acted like a drug, the memory of her scent, the feel of her lips, her soft skin. Every inch of him ached to be near her. The thought of upsetting her was unbearable, and he knew she would be upset if he didn't appear as he had promised._ _**I'll go…I'll go and tell her why this can never happen.** _

_With this decided Ulorran took one last look around before jumping up and over the wall, barely using his wings at all except for landing silently on the soft grass of the clearing. The flowers were still wilted, however there were signs that someone had been there. There were less weeds choking the smaller plants and the soil smelled damp as if it had been recently watered. Ulorran turned at the sound of a light footfall,_

" _You came." Himeyuri's voice observed as he turned to look at her, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her. Her hair was free at her waist again, only this time it was neatly brushed out, and her fringe was elegantly swept side ways. At the back some of her hair had been gathered up and was held in place by the same comb clip she had been wearing at the ball. The blue crystal flowers glittered in the moonlight as she walked past him and stood with her back to him,_

" _I did." He replied simply, unable to make his brain work as he took in the elegant kimono she wore. It was a pale blue this time, with pink sakura petals all over it, the material so light in the breeze compared to the heavy two layered winter kimono. The material was visibly shiny, telling him it was a rich silk that would be soft to the touch, but he wasn't going to touch it. "I came to put an end to this." Ulorran added quickly, not wanting to get the princess's hopes up too high, but it seemed she had expected this._

" _I thought you might." Himeyuri replied simply, her voice betraying nothing as she turned to him, her grey eyes guarded as she began slowly walking towards him. Watching her movements was torturous, and Ulorran reflected that it would have been better to just walk away after all. He looked up at the starlit sky, enjoying the clear nights they had been having recently. He flinched as her fingers brushed the skin of his chest and reached up to grab her hands gently,_

" _We cannot do this." He said firmly as he looked down at her, her grey eyes letting a little of her sadness show, as much as she tried to hide it and pretend nothing was happening. Seeing that sadness Ulorran wanted nothing more than to pull her to his chest and tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't do that. It was too dangerous for both of them._

" _Why?" She asked simply, her bottom lips quivering slightly as her eyes filled with tears. Ulorran couldn't help it as he leaned his head forward so that his forehead rested on hers, his green eyes piercing her grey. He knew she knew why, she just needed to hear it out loud so that the reality of their situation would truly sink in. Ulorran tightened his grip on her hands slightly, feeling her small limbs quiver in his grip,_

" _Because you are the Princess. You are above noble status. You have a reputation to uphold. Your duty is to your people, just as mine is to your family. A Princess cannot love a Lieutenant, it goes against rules that have been obeyed for generations. As a princess you will have your husband chosen for you by your father. Himeyuri…this cannot continue." Ulorran said firmly as he pulled back and looked down at her, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched Himeyuri lower her head, knowing that the tears she had been holding back were now flowing freely down her cheeks. He hadn't thought that hearing the reality of her situation would have such a strong effect on her, and he couldn't help hating himself for causing her distress,_

" _I…didn't choose to be a Princess…" Himeyuri's voice said quietly, shaking slightly from her crying. "I don't want to be a noble, I don't want to be used for my father to gain prestige. I want to be loved, Ulorran…I would rather have been born in the streets of Rukongai so that I could be free than live here with all my father's wealth." She continued as she looked up at Ulorran, tear tracks marring her delicate skin, the edges of her grey eyes red from the salt of her tears. Ulorran couldn't help the rush of warmth and sympathy that welled within him at her situation, making no move to stop her as she raised their joined hands and wiped her tears on his slightly rougher skin._

" _I am sorry to hear that your life is not to your taste…however, this is the way things are." Ulorran replied guiltily as he looked at the ground, not wanting to do or say anything to upset her, but finding that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He couldn't keep her happy and keep her safe at the same time. It had to be one or the other, and breaking her heart now seemed the better option._

" _Ulorran, I have loved you for twelve years. The only hope and joy I had was found in awaiting your visits, and I treasured each and every gift you brought me…I could never give myself to anyone else." She confessed, Ulorran feeling his cheeks heat at the admission. It was flattering to find yourself idolised by a Princess, but flattering as it was Ulorran could not allow it to continue. He smiled softly as he pulled his hands away, laying them on her shoulders firmly as he looked down into her grey eyes, his tone both firm and apologetic,_

" _I cannot say the same. That day twelve years ago I saved you because it was my duty to do so. It was by chance, and chance alone that I came to save you, and I kept my promise so that I could keep you from danger. Had I known that you had forged such an attachment to me I would have stopped these visits long ago, but it never truly occurred to me that you would grow up as you have…Over these twelve years I have come to visit a child, and I didn't realise you had grown until a few days ago." He explained, hating himself for the words that were coming from his lips. They were all true, however he was playing down his feelings from the present and focusing only on his feelings from the past, before he had seen her. "Right now it is not too late. If we never see each other from this day your heart will heal and gradually turn to another. Take this chance Princess, I am not worth the trouble you would be in otherwise." Ulorran advised as gently as he could, Himeyuri looking at her feet as she nodded silently. Without another word Ulorran turned to leave,_

" _Wait…If I won't see you again then do one thing for me." Himeyuri said pleadingly as she looked up at him, fresh tears spilling over her cheeks. Ulorran paused and nodded for her to continue, Himeyuri stepping forward and reaching out for one of his hands, "Please…kiss me as if you love me." She begged, Ulorran finding himself unable to refuse her desperate plea. Without a word he turned and swept her into his arms, allowing her scent to wash over him once more, his green eyes closing as he leaned down and captured her lips, forcing all of his emotions into that single act and hoping that he could tell her without words of his forbidden feelings for her._

" _Sayonara, Princess." Ulorran whispered in her ear before pulling back, hearing her give a sharp intake of breath before falling to her knees as he turned his back. He wanted to stay and pick her up, he wanted to tell her how he truly felt and stay by her side, but he couldn't. Gritting his teeth he took to the air and left her, flying over Seireitei to his favourite place._

_He landed lightly in the highest branches of one of the trees in a small forest on the edge of Seireitei, the same place he had trained all of his men. Sitting in the tree he finally dropped his mask and allowed his tears of guilt to run down his cheeks, disgusted that he couldn't do anything to ease Himeyuri's pain and furious that he had let himself get into the situation to cause that hurt in the first place._ _**I'm such a fool…** _

 

* * *

 

 _Ulquiorra…_ Orihime thought as she watched the tears escape his closed eyes and run down the sides of his face. Orihime looked up as Tatsuki joined her, the sporty girl a little less sympathetic, but still affected by the sight. Without a word Tatsuki handed the redhead a tissue from the box kept beneath the table and watched as Orihime leaned over Ulquiorra, gently wiping the tears away, her other hand reaching out to stroke his silken locks.

"Himeyuri…gomenasai…I…" He choked as his green eyes opened wearily to look at Orihime, fresh tears spilling as he blinked. Orihime leaned down and wiped the tears away again, hushing him softly as she brushed his ebony fringe out of his eyes. He looked so sad, she had never seen his eyes look so sad, and they were filled with guilt. Orihime couldn't help it as she leaned down to his ear,

"It's alright…go back to sleep." She soothed, pulling back to give him a warm smile, taking his hand in hers gently. Her voice seemed to soothe him, his green eyes sliding shut as her gentle fingers ran through his hair. _Maybe I should have given him some water or something while he was awake…_ She reflected as she slowly pulled back and sat at the table with Tatsuki again.

"I wonder who this Himeyuri is…We don't have anyone with that name in our class." Tatsuki reflected as she leaned back on her hands, her legs crossed beneath the table. She had changed out of her uniform into some green combat trousers and a tight red top with long sleeves, feeling a little cold despite Orihime's heating being on. It felt like winter was fast approaching, which it was. She couldn't believe it was mid-November already.

"I know…It's strange, I don't recall anyone like that either…" Orihime replied with a somewhat forced smile, not sure why she felt the way she did. The redhead sighed as she tucked her bare legs into her long white skirt and pulled her pale yellow shawl tighter around her shoulders, almost hiding the short sleeved top she wore beneath. _I wonder if Himeyuri is someone from his life before he became a Hollow?_

"Does it bother you?" Tatsuki asked as she sipped her tea, the redhead looking up in surprise, her cheeks reddening slightly at the insinuation. Why should she be bothered by it? Ulquiorra was just someone she'd met a few weeks ago and had only really gotten to know in the past couple of days. He had been her captor in the past, however she had already forgiven him for all he had tried to do before. The present Ulquiorra was completely different; he was full of life, he was kind, considerate, patient, even caring.

"Ano…Not really." Orihime replied as she looked at her teacup on the table evasively. Who Ulquiorra spent time with and what he did in his spare time was really none of her business, so this Himeyuri girl was none of her business either, and she had already decided not to ask him about it. He may have been embarrassed to find he had been talking in his sleep anyway,

"Yeah, looks that way." Tatsuki sighed under her breath as she watched Orihime's eyes sneak a glance at Ulquiorra's motionless form. It seemed the Espada had fallen back into a peaceful slumber, and it seemed he was indeed getting better. He didn't shiver anymore, he was no longer sweating from the heat and his fever; though it wasn't completely gone it had died down a little at least. The only worrying thing was the amount of sleeping he was doing, though she was sure that that would also lessen as he recovered.

* * *

" _She's gone again?" Ulorran asked again in disbelief, hoping that he had misheard his friend. He stood once more on the roof of the palace, Syaoran standing before him worriedly as the moon shone over Seireitei. There was chaos below as figures ran throughout the palace grounds calling Himeyuri's name,_

" _Yes. It is not unusual for my sister to take to her rooms for hours at a time, so we thought nothing of it until she failed to appear at dinner. It turns out that no one has seen her since yesterday evening." Syaoran reported, Ulorran gritting his teeth and turning away. He didn't want to give his friend any indication that something was wrong, but he couldn't help clenching his fist, his arm quivering slightly._ _ **That idiot! She wouldn't have!**_

" _There's somewhere I have to go! Gather the others! Have Yama take one group while you take the other and head into the real world! I'm going on ahead!" Ulorran ordered as he hopped onto the edge of the wall and looked over his shoulder in time to see Syaoran bow his obedience before running back into the palace. There was only one place Ulorran could think of that she may have gone,_

_Leaning forward he opened his huge white wings and allowed himself to fall into the breeze, rising on the updrafts high into the sky. The Senkai Gate was easily opened with his rank, so when he reached the doorway all he had to do was draw his Soul Slayer and swipe it downwards through the doorway to divide the space._

_He was impatient while he waited, and as soon as the gap was large enough he dived through it, taking to the air in the tunnel immediately. He couldn't believe the Princess could be so foolish as to go to the human world alone with no protection. Hollow would pick up on her scent in an instant now. As a child she had had more chance of survival because her reiatsu hadn't fully developed, but now it was as strong as his or Syaoran's._

_He paid no attention to the darkness around him, looking only for the slight light at the end of the tunnel, his wings once again scraping painfully across the stone walls of the caves as he hurried to fly through. He grimaced as his feathers were torn and scraped out painfully, but he could endure it, he didn't have time to slow down or run on foot. He had to find Himeyuri before the Hollow did._

_Finally the light appeared, and soon he burst forth from the caves and spread his wings wide, flying up into the air. Above the forest he could see Karakura Village below him, now a little larger than it had been twelve years ago, and flying over the forest he felt what he had been hoping for. Himeyuri was down there, in the same clearing he had found her in twelve years ago._

_Without a moments hesitation Ulorran dived down through the trees, gritting his teeth as the branches raked through his wings painfully until he was beneath the canopy and able to land. The moon pierced the trees above giving him a haze of silver to see by, and he easily picked out Himeyuri's petite figure in the centre of the clearing, her body turned towards him,_

" _You came." She said quietly, just as she had the night before. Ulorran, who had landed in a delicate crouch, pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the stinging in his wings. He knew he must look a sight, blood running through his white feathers and down his pale skin. He even felt it trickling down his cheek from a small cut, which he supposed was from his entrance through the trees._

_He didn't answer as he wiped the blood from his cheek, not noticing where she was until he felt her arms around him. As he looked down at her he couldn't help the wave of anger that swept through him. He was angered by her stupidity and he hated the fact that she had known all along that he would come for her. Before he could stop himself he had pulled back and slapped her, his hand stinging slightly from the impact as her head snapped to the side._

" _What were you thinking?" He demanded angrily as he looked down at her, watching as she slowly processed the fact that she had been hit and raised her hand to her slightly reddened cheek. It was clear that no one had ever treated her in this manner, not even her father. No one else would dare lay a finger on her, but Ulorran had just shattered that illusion._

_He looked down at her wide grey eyes, which seemed both shocked and afraid, but they held no sign of remorse. Ulorran failed to believe that she didn't know how foolish she had been. A normal soul may have had some excuse, a lower ranking Shinigami too, but for a Princess to flee Soul Society was unheard of. Ulorran hardened his eyes as he noticed her lip quivering and tears building up in her eyes. He wasn't going to be soft on her this time. She needed to learn her place._

" _Explain yourself! You are the Princess of Soul Society! You cannot up and leave without a word! You have no right! At this very moment your brother is frantic! Lord only knows how your father is! The whole of Seireitei is in an uproar! Your people are worried sick about you!" Ulorran said harshly, refusing one bit of warmth to enter his voice. Himeyuri looked up at him fearfully; she had never seen Ulorran act this way. Until now he had always been her noble saviour, the one who would come to her rescue when she was lost and in trouble. She had known he would come here to find her, but she hadn't expected him to react this way._

" _Is that all you care about?" Himeyuri asked in a hurt voice as her tears spilled over her cheeks, Ulorran's resolve cracking as he looked at her shimmering grey eyes, the moonlight catching the unshed tears to make them glitter with light. She slowly took her hand away from her cheek, revealing a slight red patch where Ulorran's hand had made contact, sending a spike of guilt through the Lieutenant._

" _Are you really so naïve? Do you realise what could have happened if I hadn't found you? Hollow wouldn't care about your rank! The more reiatsu you have the more they will hunt you, and as a pure blood you have one of the highest reiatsu levels! You could have been killed before I found you!" Ulorran replied as he laid his hands on her shoulders gently, unable to keep the worry from his tone as he looked down at her. He could already feel his anger at her foolish actions sliding away, and even found himself excusing her. She was still so young in the world, and he couldn't fault her emotional state, she was a young woman after all._

" _Gomenasai, but that is not an answer to my question. Do you really only care about me because of your position in my household and your relations with my brother?" Himeyuri demanded tearfully as she looked up at Ulorran almost pleadingly, the winged man giving no reply as he looked down at her warily. He had known this would come up again, but he still had no answer he could give to appease her. He hated hurting her like this, he hated the way she was looking at him and he hated the rules that bound them both._

" _Himeyuri, I told you…we can't." Ulorran said as he continued to look down at her, Himeyuri catching the glimmer of pain in his eyes as he said those two words to her. At that moment she knew there was hope, she could see the warmth hidden in his eyes as clearly as she could feel his soft grip on her shoulders. Without losing a moment she reached up and took his face in her hands gently._

" _We can." She replied, knowing that her meaning must be clear. Ulorran's green eyes widened in horror as he took her hands and pulled them away from his face to clutch them to his chest. He couldn't believe what she was saying, what she was implying. It was even more foolish and dangerous than her fleeing Soul Society._

" _No! I won't allow it! It would be suicide! If we were caught…" Ulorran trailed off, leaving the outcome unsaid. They both knew what would happen. Depending on how far their relationship went there were varying punishments. Ulorran's would surely be death no matter what happened, however Himeyuri could be punished physically if their relationship didn't go too far and would be killed if they became involved physically._

" _I know the risks." Himeyuri replied, Ulorran unable to believe that she truly knew what would happen to them. His death would be slow and painful, as would hers if she was killed. They would be thrown into a pit of hungry Hollow, the stone of the pit nullifying their reiatsu so that they were powerless. While they tried to survive for as long as possible the Shinigami of Seireitei would gather around the edge of the pit to watch. It was a truly monstrous ceremony, one that Ulorran had hoped would die out over the years, however it was still going strong._

" _Why would you be willing to throw your life away in this manner?" Ulorran demanded harshly. He couldn't believe such a young and beautiful creature would give up her existence so easily, but looking into her eyes he saw nothing but sadness in the depths of her grey orbs. She seemed tired, aged beyond her few short years. She tugged her hands free of his and pressed them to his chest gently as she stepped forward,_

" _Because I would rather spend a few short months or years with you than face hundreds of years of repression alone." She replied as she leaned her head on his chest, Ulorran's resolve cracking enough at her words to allow him to wrap his arms around her tenderly. "I want to be loved…Love me?" She begged, her voice barely above a whisper as she cried against his chest, her small form quivering in his arms._

_Ulorran couldn't believe her words. He couldn't believe she had given him the decision to make her happy or break her heart._ _**Again.** _ _He thought, remembering how he had left her the night before in the gardens._ _**I know it's wrong…we'll be killed one day for sure…but still…I want to see her smile…** _

" _I already do." He whispered as he crushed her to his chest, pulling back a little as he felt her tilt her head up to look at him. He had broken his word again, he was pushing the rules aside, going against the code he had been raised to obey, and all for the sake of this woman's happiness. He didn't regret it for a moment. As he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers he knew there was no going back. She had him right where she wanted him, and there was nowhere he'd rather be._

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly, feeling them sting even in the slight glow from the orange streetlights outside. _Where…am I?_ He wondered, disorientated as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position to look around, his head pounding at the slight movement. He winced, slowly becoming aware of other pains, particularly the one in his stomach that told him he desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

He pulled back the covers slowly, his muscles feeling weak as he tried to move around. It was like he had just awoken again, his limbs fighting his orders to move as he shifted to his knees and looked around the darkened room. It was a small familiar living area, and the light scent told him whose home it was, _Orihime!_

Looking to the left he found her, one of her hands held out to his futon as if she had fallen asleep touching him, her blankets pushed halfway down her waist in her sleep. He smiled softly at her innocent sleeping face, but the ache in his stomach demanded he move, so he slowly pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall.

He had never used the bathroom at Orihime's, so the first thing to do was actually find it. He decided to follow the wall back from where he lay, so he was lucky as he rounded the corner and found the bathroom straight away, his steps dragging heavily in his weakened state. By the time he was inside his chest was heaving from the effort, and he found himself disgusted by his own lack of durability.

The bathroom had a large bath to one side with wood panelled sides. There was a sink opposite and a toilet across from the door. It was quite a small space, but it was bigger than the one in Urahara's shop. Beneath his feet the floor was a white linoleum and there was a cream mat at the side of the bath. Right beside the door was a slim cupboard, which held towels and spare bathing products.

Ulquiorra was quick to relieve himself and wash his hands, splashing the water over his tight feeling face. He wasn't sure why his skin felt that way, he could only assume it had something to do with his illness. He had no idea that he had been shedding tears only a few hors before and that the tightness was the result of his dried tear tracks. His arms and legs shook slightly as he moved them, once again getting used to moving after a full two days without use. For a normal human body this would be no problem, however Ulquiorra had only recently been bonded to his Gigai and it was still adjusting.

 _I feel so…tired…_ Ulquiorra thought sluggishly as he dried his face with one of the towels left folded over the small radiator. Looking in the mirror he had the strong urge to smash it, seeing his human face looking back at him without the tear tracks. The urge was not as strong as usual, and this he quickly noted. Rather than smashing Orihime's mirror he managed to persuade himself to gouge his own cheeks instead, his sharp nails raking down the pale skin to leave slightly bleeding scratches.

Turning away from the mirror he felt his right leg buckle slightly, deciding it would be best to return to bed as quickly as possible. He could feel the urge to sleep quickly closing in on him, and his vision blurred slightly as he reached for the door handle. Raising a hand to his face he covered his eyes as he sank to his knees, his fever heating his skin quickly. _Damn! I'm too tired…too weak…_

Ulquiorra pulled his hand away from his eyes, his vision still blurred as he blinked and tried to get to his feet, immediately falling back down to the floor. With a defeated sigh he lay across the floor on his stomach, his head turned to the side with one arm resting out in front of him while the other remained at his side. He hated being in this state. He hated needing help and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it. _Damnit!_


	14. Road to Recovery

Orihime woke up with a start as the early morning sun shone through the kitchen window. She had been dreaming about Hueco Mundo again, about being in her cell, only this time when Ulquiorra had come in he hadn't tormented her. The worrying thing was what he had done, what she had allowed him to do. She could still feel the touch of his hand and the warmth of his skin on hers as she sat up.

She blushed at the thought of what had happened in her dream. Until now she had only ever had those dreams and thoughts about Ichigo, so why had all that changed? When she imagined Ichigo now, why did his eyes always turn from his warm hazel to a deep shade of green as she got closer? And why did his short orange hair lengthen and deepen to ebony? Why did he completely change to look like Ulquiorra when she took a second glance?

Thinking of Ulquiorra she glanced at the futon beside her, turning to it fully when she realised that her charge was gone. _He hasn't left has he?_ She wondered fearfully, looking around the living room in the hopes of finding him, however he was nowhere in sight. She quickly got to her feet and hurried to the bathroom, noticing the closed door with a glimmer of hope.

"Ulquiorra?" She asked in a quiet voice as she knocked lightly on the wood, not wanting to wake Tatsuki. Not receiving an answer Orihime took a deep breath and slid the door open sideways, her eyes tightly closed as she stepped inside, just in case Ulquiorra was in an embarrassing situation. "Sorry, to come in like this but…" Orihime trailed off, daring to inch one of her eyes open to look around.

On her eye level there was no one, which left her puzzled until she looked down, gasping in shock as she found Ulquiorra lying unconscious on the floor. _At least he woke up for a while…_ She reflected as she knelt at his side and put a hand to his forehead, feeling his fever still raging. She sighed as she shook him, trying to pull him into a more wakeful state, which she managed to her delight.

Ulquiorra's brow furrowed slightly and he made the cutest moan of protest she had ever heard as he turned over onto his back to get away from her pestering hand. With a smile and a quiet giggle Orihime shook his shoulder again, pausing as she noticed some vague red marks down his cheeks that looked as if someone had scratched him. As she watched the marks quickly healed and vanished, her hand gently reaching out to touch the soft skin of his cheek.

At her light touch Ulquiorra's green eyes snapped open, making the redhead jerk back in surprise, her grey eyes looking into his tired orbs. They said nothing for a few moments, both too surprised to say anything. Ulquiorra slowly took in his surroundings and remembered his earlier collapse with a slight flush of embarrassment, noticing the way Orihime smiled softly at the red in his cheeks,

"Gomen, it seems I'm causing you a lot of trouble." The Espada apologised, giving her a weak smile as he looked up at her. Orihime smiled and shook her head, her knees protesting at the hard feel of the floor beneath them. Orihime reached out and gently helped Ulquiorra into a sitting position, blushing and pulling back quickly as she realised how close they were and memories of her dream slowly crept back into her mind,

"It's alright, it isn't your fault…Come on, let's go back to bed. I mean separately. That is to sleep. Ano…" Orihime said quickly, blushing at her embarrassing mistakes as she looked at Ulquiorra's puzzled expression. He wasn't sure what she was panicking about. He understood her meaning completely, he couldn't think of what else could be taken from her words that would cause her embarrassment. _This must be another one of those…Human things._

Without a word of response Ulquiorra allowed Orihime to help him to his feet, which was more difficult than she had first imagined. Ulquiorra seemed to have little energy, probably from lack of food more than anything else, and even as he tried to stand his legs shook and gave out in objection. The Arrancar looked truly frustrated, as well as embarrassed and Orihime couldn't help feeling sorry for him as he snatched his hand away from her and glared at the floor,

"Don't worry, I understand you're not well…I know you're usually much stronger then this, so don't feel embarrassed, okay?" She said comfortingly as she crouched at his side and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ulquiorra glanced at her a little uncertainly before nodding his agreement, receiving one of Orihime's bright smiles in return. After a few moments Orihime stood and held a hand out to him, "Let's try this again." She said brightly, Ulquiorra nodding as he gave her his hand.

It took a few moments, but Ulquiorra made it to his feet this time, leaning heavily on the edge of the bathtub for support as he panted. Orihime pulled his arm over her shoulders and took most of his weight as she helped him back to the living room, where he fell back gratefully onto the futon with a sigh. He was disgusted at his own weakness as his eyes already began to close, his mind spiralling into unconsciousness quickly.

As his eyes closed Orihime knelt beside him with a relieved smile, glad that she had finally gotten him back to bed, and more than pleased that he had actually woken up for a while. With a sigh the redhead pulled the thick blanket over his sleeping form before settling down beside him and peering across at him as he slept, memories of her dream rising once more to bring a blush to her cheeks. She couldn't help wondering if his skin would feel as good in real life as it had in her dream.

* * *

" _Gomenasai Oto-sama. It will not happen again." Himeyuri apologised as she knelt before her father, only Syaoran and Ulorran present. They had just returned from the real world, and right now the King's expression was unreadable. Over the past twelve years the only thing that had changed about his physical appearance was that his cheeks were a little more gaunt and there were a few more lines around his eyes. Otherwise he was the same proud man he had always been._

_Himeyuri remained bowed on her knees below the steps leading up to her father's place, where he knelt on a cushion looking down at her. She didn't dare move until she was told, this would be part of her punishment; waiting for her father's decision on how to deal with her. He would probably be a little more lenient since no Hollow had appeared, so no one had been hurt by her 'ignorance' as he called it._

" _Do you fully realise the trouble you have caused?" Her father's voice boomed through the empty hall, Ulorran's folded arms stiffening slightly at the sound. He wasn't afraid of the old man, far from it, the King was like a father to him, however the man commanded respect. This respect came from his actions and the way he carried himself rather than from his birthright. Ulorran had no time for those who thought they deserved respect purely because of their rank._

" _Hai Oto-sama. Fourth Lieutenant Ulorran has made me well aware." Himeyuri replied, keeping her face towards the tatami mat she was kneeling on, which barely took away the discomfort of the marble floor from beneath her knees, still she didn't dare fidget. It would be disrespectful and unbecoming to do so. This discomfort was part of her punishment. She heard her father shift, but didn't dare look up as he moved towards her._

_Ulorran watched from his place in front of the door beside Syaoran as the King got gracefully to his feet, his grey silk kimono billowing around him as he did so. He was both graceful and kingly as he seemed to glide down the long steps towards his daughter, whom Ulorran could see just barely tremble. He knew she was trying not to move, not wanting to stir her father's rage, but unfortunately it seemed he had already been stirred._

" _Look at me." He ordered as he reached her and stood before her, looking down at her small redheaded figure. Himeyuri trembled slightly, hesitating a little too long for her father's liking as he grabbed her orange locks along with the clip and yanked her head up so that her scared grey eyes were looking into his angry brown orbs. "You will look at me when I order you to do so." He stated coldly, Himeyuri barely able to choke out a reply through the pain._

" _H-hai Oto-sama!" Himeyuri cried in reply, trying to stop the tears welling in her eyes, biting her lip as she looked up at her father's furious face. Since she was kneeling with her back straight and her head tilted up to look at him the King released her, however Himeyuri's relief was short lived as he struck her hard across the same cheek as Ulorran. The difference was that her father used a lot more strength and knocked her a few feet from her previous kneeling position._

" _You shame me woman. Take yourself out of my sight." The King ordered as he turned his back to her and walked up the steps to his seat once more. Ulorran didn't realise it until the King was moving that Syaoran was holding him back, the younger man's arms wrapped tightly around his waist._ _ **I don't even remember moving…**_ _Ulorran thought as he took three steps back to his original place, not missing Syaoran's prying glances._

" _Hai Oto-sama." Himeyuri's voice replied, and Ulorran looked across the hall to see her give her father one final low bow on her knees before gracefully rising to her feet and walking towards Syaoran and Ulorran. As she approached Ulorran looked into her grey eyes, seeing them give him a look that told him she was close to tears. He wanted to be able to reach out for her and pull her into his arms, but all he could do was allow his fingers to brush the light silk of her kimono on the way by._

_Himeyuri felt the gentle tug on her kimono as she passed and couldn't help the small smile that graced her features, a smile that Syaoran didn't miss. At her exit Syaoran and Ulorran turned to leave, both of them knowing that their part here was done. They had brought Himeyuri home, she was safe, and there was nothing else to report, however it seemed that the King was not finished._

" _Lieutenant. I have not yet dismissed you." His voice rang out, both Ulorran and Syaoran pausing and turning back. Ulorran neatly stepped forward, his wings spreading out as he fell to one knee in a show of respect. The King enjoyed these little displays, revelling in the fact that the last winged man was his to command. Ulorran knew this better than anyone, however the sway he held over the King was worth the small displays of respect he gave. They were displays he wouldn't give if he didn't truly respect his king._

" _My apologies your Majesty. I assumed we were finished." Ulorran reported in his usual formal manner, looking up at the King's light chuckle. The older man saw him looking up and motioned for him to rise and approach, the formalities over it seemed. Ulorran automatically relaxed and let his usual grin cross his features as he walked up and slumped to the steps casually, something he could only get away with in the empty hall when only Syaoran was present._

" _You are always so formal, even in the presence of my son." The King said with a chuckle. He had known Ulorran far longer than Syaoran knew, though he hadn't always been as friendly with the older Shinigami. It was odd how Ulorran seemed to stay young while he chose to age, using as much of his power as possible to make that happen. He knew Ulorran had far more power than he, had even seen it used once or twice, but still the boy didn't age._ _ **He must truly have a high reiatsu level…**_

" _It is only proper your Majesty. This is the only level of informality I will allow myself." Ulorran replied, his voice still as respectful as ever, even though he was still smiling and acting casually. Syaoran approached in a similarly casual manner and sat on a higher step than Ulorran as was customary for them. "What is it that you wish of me?" Ulorran asked a little more seriously, knowing that the King had called him back for more than just a casual chat._

" _I have a favour to ask of you, Ulorran." The King began, noticing the way Ulorran sat up a little on the step and turned sideways to give the King his full attention, his green eyes fixed on the King, waiting for orders. "I wonder if you might train my daughter." The King said finally, both Ulorran and Syaoran looking at him in shock. It wasn't just the fact that he had just slapped his daughter across the room and treated her as nothing, that was just his way of showing his displeasure; The King doted on his daughter. Their surprise came from the fact that women didn't learn combat._

" _You wish me to train your daughter? How so?" Ulorran asked, thinking that perhaps he wished Ulorran to teach her some other subject. It was well known that, though he may not act like it, Ulorran was well versed in almost every subject. Ulorran had even had a hand in teaching Syaoran, knowing little details that the Prince's tutors didn't, which had impressed the King to no end._

" _The same as ever Ulorran. I am well aware that this is a strange request, however my daughter, being headstrong as she is, is likely to get herself in some form of trouble one day." The King began, Ulorran trying to keep his expression neutral at these words._ _ **You're not far off…**_ _He thought privately, "I would like her to be prepared for that day…Do you understand?" The King asked. It was clear that this meant a lot to the King, so how could Ulorran even think to refuse?_

" _Very well. When shall I begin instruction?" Ulorran asked as he nodded, the King giving him a proud smile. The King may have been younger, but he always treated Ulorran like his own son, and he couldn't help but feel pride at the way Ulorran took his duties so seriously. He was lucky that his son had taken up with Ulorran rather than one of the other Lieutenants. Not all of them were as dedicated to duty as Ulorran, which would have made him the perfect First Lieutenant, but the winged man always insisted that four was a better number. The King smiled at the loyalty he had for his men, refusing to abandon them for a higher rank._

" _Tomorrow morning. I shall have someone inform her this evening." The King replied, Ulorran having a sly thought as he looked up at the King. There was no reason he could think of not to try, after all the king had just asked him to train her, so there was nothing odd about his request. Putting his worries aside Ulorran cleared his throat in a subtle request for attention, which the King gave, knowing the gesture all too well._

" _I would like to inform her myself. If I am to train her then I wish to make it clear before we begin that she shall receive no mercy for being a noble or a female. Is this acceptable to you?" Ulorran asked, watching as the King mulled it over. It was true that Ulorran had never taken on a student that he hadn't hand picked himself, which was why it had been so great a favour to ask. With the men he chose Ulorran knew he could trust them because his instincts told him so, but Himeyuri wasn't his choice, therefore he was being asked to trust her with his life. What he asked in return was a small favour in comparison._

" _What do you mean you will not go easy on her? She's my sister!" Syaoran stated in disbelief while the king thought over Ulorran's request, eyeing his son in amusement as he did so. His son, though kind hearted and strong willed, was quite naïve when it came to the ways of the world. This was which was another reason the King was grateful to Ulorran, who had taken Syaoran under his wing and taught him many things, including how naïve he truly was._

" _When she is my student she is my student. I will treat her no differently to anyone else, and if his Majesty had expected otherwise he would have asked a different man to train her. He asked me specifically because he knew I would not coddle her." Ulorran explained offhandedly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Syaoran looked back and forth between his father and Ulorran somewhat disapprovingly, not liking the situation one bit. He couldn't believe Ulorran would beat a girl the way he beat his other trainees, though he had noticed he was careful with Yama's more delicate frame._

" _You worry too much my son." The King said with a hint of warmth as he looked at his son. He didn't let Syaoran know, but he could feel his daughter's reiatsu, and it was powerful, perhaps more powerful than Syaoran's. He wasn't thinking of turning his daughter into a warrior, however if she knew how to use her power then she could at least defend herself. "Ulorran, you may go to my daughter." The King decided, watching Ulorran get to his knees and bow formally before getting to his feet and leaving._

_Having never been to Himeyuri's rooms from the inside Ulorran had no choice but to wander the corridors aimlessly, at least until he found a window. Feeling for her reiatsu helped him along, he could feel her in the general direction he was heading, but that didn't help him navigate the complicated maze of seemingly identical marble corridors. The winged man could have sworn he passed the same vase five times before he finally decided to turn off into a different corridor._

_It finally seemed his luck was rising as he passed a young woman dressed in a plain kimono, telling him she was a servant of the house. He paused to ask for directions and she gave them, wary as she was. He knew that she would go and check with the King, however this time he had permission to be within Himeyuri's domain. He followed the path he had been pointed to, travelling up a staircase to the next floor and along the hall, Himeyuri's reiatsu burning through the wall ahead._

" _Who is it?" Himeyuri's voice asked lightly as he knocked on the door. It wasn't a knock that she recognised, too light to be her father, too heavy to be her brother, and too firm to be one of the timid servants that walked about her floors. Whoever it was she had to tidy her appearance before she bid them enter. She was a sorry state for a lady, tears still streaming down her cheeks, one of which was slightly red, and her hair was out of place from her father's rough behaviour._

" _Fourth Lieutenant Ulorran. May I see you?" Ulorran asked in reply, smiling as he heard rushing footsteps inside. He could picture her clearly in his mind running to a mirror to check her appearance, delicately lifting a hair brush, wiping away her tears and brightening her expression as best she could. Then she would sit somewhere, perhaps at her desk, and bid him enter._

" _Enter." Her voice sounded, Ulorran quietly impressed with her speed as he opened the door and looked inside, finding her sitting on a cushion at a low table. It was at this moment that he realised this wasn't her bedroom, but a small room attached to it, the door to her room standing open to the left. As he stepped inside and closed the door Himeyuri nodded to the cushion to the side of hers at the table, and Ulorran took it, kneeling down and looking across at her._

" _Your father gave leave for me to come here to deliver a message." Ulorran replied to the curiosity in her gentle features. She hadn't thought that Ulorran would ever be allowed to come to her rooms through the doors inside. Without a word she nodded for him to continue, knowing it must be something important for her father to send Ulorran. "Your father wishes for you to train under me." Ulorran said simply, Himeyuri looking at him with something akin to incredulity._

" _Women do not train in combat." Himeyuri said, confused as to why her father would make such a decision. No one had ever attacked Seireitei, not in her lifetime or her fathers anyway, and there were no potential threats that she knew of. Though thinking about it, her father didn't speak of the outside world, so perhaps they were close to a battle of some sort._

" _I know, however your father wished for you to be prepared in case you decided to disappear again." Ulorran replied, trying not to make her feel too bad about her earlier disappearance and subsequent punishment. Himeyuri blushed a little as she forced a smile, feeling Ulorran take her hand beneath the table. She looked up at him, his green eyes full of warmth as he looked at her. "Is it likely that anyone will come here?" Ulorran asked quietly as he shifted his gaze to the closed door._

" _No one may enter without permission." Himeyuri replied, Ulorran grinning mischievously at her words, a look Himeyuri had never seen up close. When she had seen him before he had always been in the grounds outside with her brother, or passing through a corridor. Now that look was directed at her, and her alone. It sent shivers running up and down her spine._

" _So we are completely alone…" Ulorran observed with a purring edge to his voice as he got to his knees and crawled to her side, Himeyuri looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Before this moment it had always been her making advances on him, never the other way around. She wasn't sure what the light feeling in the pit of her stomach was, but she knew she liked it._

" _Hai." She breathed in reply, the prowling look in his deep green eyes stopping her from speaking clearly. She let out a small gasp as Ulorran leaned forward so that his face was buried in her long loose hair, her cheeks turning even redder as he inhaled deeply. She sat still as he nuzzled her, unsure exactly what she was supposed to do in this situation. Before it had all come naturally, but now she could barely move,_

" _You smell nice…" He whispered in her ear, the throaty tone of his voice sending a strange new feeling running through her. She watched like a hunted rabbit as Ulorran pulled back so that he could look at her, his smile both warm and comforting as he looked at her, his green eyes half lidded as he leaned forward. Himeyuri couldn't help her short breaths as he drew closer, her body feeling as if it couldn't get enough oxygen._

_Suddenly the distance between them closed and Ulorran was kissing her, his lips brushing over hers softly, the pressure between them slowly building. Himeyuri's grey eyes slid shut as Ulorran continued to pressed a series of long chaste kisses to her lips, not intending to go any further than that for now. Feeling Himeyuri lean back a little Ulorran edged forward, one of his arms brushing over her waist to support his weight on the floor beside her, his chest almost brushing her sizable cleavage as he leaned over her._

_Ulorran enjoyed their closeness, swiftly pulling Himeyuri to the floor with him as he grew uncomfortable on his knees. Laying beside her on the marble floor he slid an arm over her waist and caressed her lower back through her white cotton kimono, which she had changed into for comfort since her return to her rooms. As a reflex he lowered one of his wings over her while the other lay behind him across the floor, his feathers brushing her clothed legs._

_As they kissed Himeyuri raised one of her hands and stroked her fingers through his hair, swearing that she heard him let out a purr as she hit a spot just above his ear. She stroked there again and felt his head shift into her touch slightly, a smile gracing her features even as they kissed. She then remembered another place that had affected him even more than the place on his scalp._

_Ulorran had been enjoying the kiss, her lips pressed softly to his as their breaths mingled. Her hand had reached up and stroked him, sending a wave of pleasure through him as she hit a particularly sensitive area, and he couldn't help the purr that escaped the back of his throat. When she did it again he knew she was teasing him, and then she did something that knocked the wind out of him._

_He wasn't sure why, but the area below his collarbone had always been especially sensitive to touch, and when she ran her fingers in circles over the area he found himself completely at her mercy. He pulled back from the kiss and let out a light moan, breathing deeply as she continued to torture him with her touch. He wasn't sure whether he wanted her to stop or not, but at the knock on the door she had to pull back._

" _Who is it?" She asked politely as she sat up, watching as Ulorran got to his knees and elegantly lowered his wings to his back. While Ulorran settled into a polite yet casual positioned Himeyuri righted her kimono, flattened out any creases and patted her hair neatly into place. She settled on her knees where she had been at the start, to the side of Ulorran, who looked towards the closed door warily,_

" _Syaoran." Her brother's voice replied in surprise. Himeyuri never usually needed to ask who it was, she always knew his knock. This was one thing that told him something was happening, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what. He had his suspicions, which only deepened as he opened the door to find them sitting so cosily together. He didn't like the slight flush of his sister's cheeks, or the slight red of her lips, which was mirrored on Ulorran's. "I came to see if you were feeling alright." Syaoran excused as he stepped forward, his deep brown orbs shifting to Ulorran as he got to his feet._

" _I shall take my leave of you Princess. I shall be here tomorrow at the eighth hour. Please be ready to leave by then, and wear something appropriate." Ulorran instructed as he got to his feet. Himeyuri gave him a puzzled look, having no idea what would be appropriate for combat training. She had never taken part in combat and had never seen real combat, just a few small sparring sessions between Ulorran and Syaoran that she had been lucky enough to spy from one of the upstairs windows._

" _Father has already ordered clothes to be made right away." Syaoran filled in as Ulorran looked thoughtful. It had never occurred to the winged man that Himeyuri wouldn't have any clothes appropriate. Women of noble birth wore long beautiful flowing kimonos all their lives like dressed up dolls. They never wore hakama; it was rare to see even the poor women wear them, they too usually wore kimonos, though of a simpler design and duller colours._

" _Very well. Until tomorrow Princess. Syaoran." Ulorran said, bowing to Himeyuri and nodding less formally to Syaoran, which was as much respect as Syaoran was going to get until he was king and no longer Ulorran's subordinate. Syaoran watched Ulorran go with a suspicious heir, turning back to his sister just as she tore her gaze away from Ulorran's retreating back. She had been hoping he would glance back at her, but with Syaoran there she knew he couldn't risk it._

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. As his eyes opened he found himself staring up at Orihime, who smiled brightly at his reaction time, which seemed to have increased since earlier that morning. Ulquiorra couldn't help but be impressed by the speed he was recovering. In only a few short hours he felt a lot stronger, which he assumed was due to the medicine.

"You look a lot better." Orihime confirmed as he slowly sat up, feeling Orihime give him a helping hand on his shoulder, but he also found he didn't need it, which surprised them both considering how weak he had been a few hours ago. "Here, drink this and I'll get you some food." Orihime said as she handed him a small glass bottle of amber liquid, which Ulquiorra swallowed, unable to help the shudder that followed. The medicine was so sweet and sickly that he grimaced, looking up at Orihime's laughter as she handed him a plate of toast with bean paste and a glass of milk.

"Only toast?" Tatsuki observed as she came out of the bedroom fully dressed in her uniform, her grey pleated skirt barely reaching mid-thigh like most of the girls. She had black sweatbands on her wrists and was already headed for the door to slip into her shoes, an additional bag waiting by the door for her.

"Hai, I didn't think it was a good idea to give him too much. His stomach might not keep it down." Orihime replied as she wandered over to the door to see Tatsuki off. The short haired girl had already slipped into her shoes, tapping the toes on the stone path outside before hurrying off, "Have a good training session!" Orihime called, waving as Tatsuki turned and held up a hand.

"What do you mean 'keep it down?'" Ulquiorra asked curiously as Orihime closed the door, still wearing her pink pyjamas. As she turned she bit back a laugh, watching Ulquiorra examining the bottom of the plate as it he expected to find something, though Orihime couldn't think what. He looked up with confused green orbs as he heard her cough to cover over her slight chuckle.

"When some people are ill or haven't been able to eat for a while they have trouble eating. When they eat the food they throw it up, or 'vomit,' so keeping your food down is another way of saying that you haven't been sick, ano vomited." Orihime replied, glad that she could explain little things like this to him. Being able to teach him things made her feel a little better about needing his help with her work all the time. Ulquiorra looked reluctantly at the toast, apparently not fond of the thought that he might throw it up again. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll keep it down." Orihime assured with a hopeful tone.

Ulquiorra remained unconvinced, however the discomfort in his stomach had gone beyond the point of making strange noises and now just gave him an unpleasant turning feeling. He slowly raised the warm toast to his lips and took a small bite, not liking how dry it was, though the bean paste helped as the flavour made his mouth water slightly, making the toast easier to eat. _Interesting…human taste-buds help to encourage saliva…_

"It's a little dry I know, so drink the milk with it if you like. I thought milk would be better than water since you haven't really eaten and milk is really good for you." Orihime said as she noticed the slight look of discomfort on his face as he chewed, a look she got herself when she was trying to eat bland or very dry food. It was also the look Tatsuki gave her when she explained what she had made for lunch.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra sip the milk cautiously, apparently deciding he liked it as he look a larger gulp, almost forgetting the toast in his hand before going back to it. She couldn't help but think of a small child experiencing something for the first time. He had the same look of surprise and wonder mixed with a childish delight, and though he tried to keep the expression from his face he couldn't keep it from his eyes, which were more alive than she had seen them in days.

"You like milk Ulquiorra?" Orihime said questioningly as he finished the glass and looked at it with a hint of disappointment, turning his attention to the other piece of toast, which he was quick to devour. At Orihime's question he finished the food in his mouth and swallowed, holding the remainder of the toast away from his lips with a slightly thoughtful look,

"I suppose I do." He replied, watching as Orihime laughed and got to her feet, heading to the kitchen. While she was out of sight Ulquiorra finished his toast and put the plate on the table, not trusting himself enough to get up and take it to the kitchen. If he fell he didn't want to risk breaking something of Orihime's. The redhead soon reappeared, his glass refilled with the white substance.

"Here, drink this and then I think you should rest some more." Orihime instructed as she handed him the half pint glass, watching as he drank some of the milk. As he pulled back from the glass a drop of milk hovered at the rim and he quickly licked it away, doing the same to the rest of the area his lips had touched. A slight blush coloured Orihime's cheeks as she thought how cat-like he looked at that moment.

"Are you feeling alright Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked as he paused. He had been about to lap the glass again when he noticed Orihime's slightly dazed look and the pink colour of her cheeks, thinking guiltily that she may have caught his fever. At his words her cheeks reddened further as she realised he was looking at her. She was glad that he couldn't read thoughts, since hers had once again returned to the dream she'd had earlier, and it wasn't the glass she had imagined him lapping. _What am I thinking? I must be such a shallow person!_

"I'm fine! I was just thinking! About ninja's and explosions of pink light and then pow and bam!" Orihime babbled incoherently. Ulquiorra, unaccustomed to these outbursts, got to his knees and pressed a hand to Orihime's forehead, though he was unsure how she was supposed to feel. She didn't feel particularly hot, but she wasn't cool either, she was just warm. _Is warm normal?_

"I don't think you have a fever…" Ulquiorra said with a puzzled expression, Orihime blushing as she realised how close he was, and he was at her eyelevel for a change. She was used to have to look up or down at him, usually up, so she took in his appearance at this level too. There wasn't much difference, except it seemed his eyes were far more intense this close up than they had ever been before.

"I have to get ready for school!" Orihime excused quickly as she got to her feet, leaving a puzzled Ulquiorra to enjoy his milk while she rushed to the bathroom. The Espada didn't really dwell on her exit, after all it was true, she did need to get ready for school. This show of conscious thought could well mean that she had been telling the truth and didn't have a fever at all.

By the time Orihime came out of her room Ulquiorra had finished his milk and was settled down in the futon, the covers tucked cosily up to his chin as he lay on his side for a change, his body clearly curled up beneath the blanket. Orihime smiled as she walked over and crouched beside him, seeing that he was half asleep, though his eyes were partially open as he lay there.

"I'm going to school now. I've left some clothes out for you on my bed, and some fresh blankets for this futon. If you feel up to it feel free to use the bath and change the sheets. You'll feel a lot better." Orihime assured in a quiet and gentle voice as she stroked his head, her fingers lacing in his slightly greasy hair. The grease didn't bother her, it wasn't his fault after all, so it didn't seem as disgusting as it would have if he had just decided not to wash. Ulquiorra stiffened slightly and let out something akin to a purr as she unknowingly brushed across where the remains of his Hollow mask had been. _I always wanted a cat…_

"I will, arigato." Ulquiorra replied sleepily as she took her hand away, not wanting to tease him. She wasn't completely naïve, she knew about intimacy from watching television and talking to others. Without a doubt she had found one of Ulquiorra's 'sweet spots' and she wasn't going to tease him as others might. She knew she wouldn't like it if someone teased her, so it was only fair that she behave sensibly. However the sound Ulquiorra made and the slight look of pleasure that crossed his features almost made the temptation worth it.

"See you tonight then. Yoruichi-san will be by a little later." Orihime called as she slipped into her shoes, Ulquiorra nodding as she looked over at him. He held a hand up in farewell before he watched her hurry out the door, and only once he was sure she was gone did he get to his feet with a surprising amount of ease. His legs still dragged a little, but it was much easier to move around and he knew he wasn't about to collapse.

Firstly he went into the bathroom and turned the water on, and while it was running he quickly pulled the old sheets and covers off his futon and shook it out a little before replacing it on the floor and heading back to check on the water. He wasn't sure how much he needed, but the amount seemed reasonable so he quickly stripped off and climbed into the tub.

It felt strange to be mostly submerged in water, strange but quite nice at the same time, therapeutic almost. Ulquiorra wasted no time in washing himself, borrowing some of Orihime's bathing products since he didn't have his own. While he washed he noticed the differences between their washing things. Orihime used soap while he used gel, and her shampoo was a pink while his was either plain or a dark colour, and hers smelled much lighter, and had the strong hint of flowers.

Climbing out of the bath he wrapped himself in one of the fluffy white towels from her cupboard and dried himself off before heading to her bedroom, where a new set of his own clothes waiting for him. He knew Yoruichi had been there the day before, he had heard her voice in his brief moments of awakening, so he wasn't too surprised at finding them there. He quickly pulled on the fresh boxers and T-shirt before grabbing the fresh sheets and returning to the futon.

It took a while for him to get the sheets and covers right, having a little difficulty getting the duvet even inside its cover, finding it lumpy and half filled the first few tries. Once he had finally managed it he felt fatigued and curled up under the fresh smelling covers gratefully, reflecting as he closed his eyes that Orihime had been right. He may have been tired, but he did feel a lot better.

* * *

" _Were you even trying to hit me?" Ulorran asked with a superior grin as he watched Himeyuri stumble past him. They were once again in his training area in the forest just outside Seireitei, where he was training Yama too, the boy standing to the side watching uncomfortably. He felt unworthy of being in Himeyuri's presence, and hated calling her by name even though Ulorran had ordered it._

_The king had given his full permission for Ulorran to take Himeyuri anywhere he pleased for training purposes, trusting that Ulorran would protect her from danger and return her quickly if anything happened. Dressed in normal training hakama with her hair in a high ponytail she looked little different to anyone else, and since few had seen her directly she wasn't recognised. The only problem was that she was female, and there were no females in any of the squads._

" _Of course I was." Himeyuri replied, the frustration evident in her voice as she straightened up, her comb clip glinting as the sun hit the blue crystal flowers. She hefted the wooden sword once more, her grey eyes glaring at Ulorran in a very unladylike manner as he stood casually with his own wooden sword resting on his shoulder, the other hand resting low on his hip._

" _It didn't seem that way to me…However you are a woman." He mocked, enjoying the way she looked at him, anger burning in the depths of her grey orbs. With a full cry of fury she rushed forward, swinging her training sword with little skill or control. With a grunt of amusement Ulorran sidestepped and bopped her over the back of the head with his own wooden sword._

_Himeyuri fell to her knees for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, her knees scraped from falling so many times and her eyes tearing up at the pain that throbbed through her skull. Ulorran watched as she let her sword thud to the ground and grabbed the back of her head, biting back a cry but unable to stop at least a small strangled moan escape her._

" _Himeyuri-sama!" Yama cried as he hurried to her side, ever the dutiful subject. Ulorran watched as he tentatively put his hand on her arm, blushing the whole time as he gently pried her hands away from her head. Himeyuri winced as Yama ran his hand over the area, not finding any blood, but there was a small lump. "Ulorran-san! You shouldn't be so rough with the Princess!" Yama said firmly as he looked up at his superior, who sighed and gave him an impatient look._

" _For the last time Yama! The king asked me to train her, and if he doesn't like my methods he can get someone else to do it. In this squad she's treated no differently to anyone else. Understand?" Ulorran asked firmly, his expression leaving no room for dispute as he pointed his wooden sword at Yama's nose, the wood inches from touching him. Yama sighed and nodded reluctantly, still not satisfied with the result of his out burst. The training field was no place for a lady, particularly one of high status like Himeyuri, and it didn't sit right with Yama that she was there. "Himeyuri, rest over there. Yama, your turn." Ulorran said as he looked at the two youngsters._

" _Hai!" Yama said quickly as he got to his feet and drew his Zanpakuto, waiting patiently for Ulorran to swap out his wooden sword for his real one, which he unsheathed, keeping the scabbard in his free hand. Ulorran stood casually as he had with Himeyuri, but Yama knew he was secretly on guard. Yama had improved over these few short years, and could now successfully release his Shikai._

" _Come." Ulorran commanded as he always did when he was ready to begin. Yama nodded as he looked into his superior's intense green eyes, the concentrated expression making Yama's hands shake slightly. He knew he had no reason to fear Ulorran, but when they fought he couldn't help the nervous shivers that ran through his small form. Taking a deep breath Yama looked down at his dark purple hilted sword, his deep brown eyes suddenly looking a lot more confident as he held his sword at the ready._

" _Reduce all Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" He commanded, his voice firm, loud and confident. Himeyuri couldn't stop herself from shaking as fire shot up from the ground around the clearing, circling the three of them, but somehow avoiding damaging the trees. Himeyuri could only assume that Yama had a level of control over the flames, or otherwise they were too weak to do any real damage at this level, though the heat coming from the flames pointed to the former option._

" _Good Yama! Your release has become much faster." Ulorran praised as he held his sword defensively, a grin spreading across his once serious face, his eyes burning with a new life and excitement. Yama looked down at his sword, the metal blade now engulfed in flames, the heat just barely brushing his fingers. The heat didn't bother him, because when he released his Zanpakuto he could feel liquid fire running through his veins, his whole being interconnected with his Zanpakuto's._

_Standing ready Yama waited as Ulorran took a careful stance, his foot poised and ready to throw him forward into Shunpo. Yama waited, not even daring to blink as he looked into Ulorran's focused green eyes. Himeyuri sat frozen to the spot as she watched them, Yama's fire still burning around her. She had thought the boy to be timid and gentle, but the fierce flames couldn't help but shatter that illusion. He was strong, and would only get stronger as he trained._

_She gasped as Ulorran moved, leaning forward just a little and disappearing. He reappeared less than a second later, bringing his Zanpakuto down against Yama's. Yama leaned back, forced down under the strain of the older man pushing against him. With a loud cry Yama mustered his strength, his blade firing up as he shoved back, Ulorran jumping back and out of the way as a shot of flame was released against his blade._

" _Good! Very good! Your flames are getting hotter, more deadly…A few more years practice and you will surely burn all but the strongest opponent to ash with just that one swing. Your sword truly is the strongest of its type." Ulorran complimented with a smile as he shook out his slightly smoking sword, cooling the abused metal. Yama looked up with a bright smile, his face looking fresh and innocent once more. Ulorran sheathed his blade, motioning to Himeyuri as Yama sheathed Ryujin Jakka too, knowing what was coming next._

" _What are we doing now?" Himeyuri asked as she got up, the flames around her dying down immediately to leave scorch marks in a circle around the clearing. There had been no scorch marks before, so she could only guess that he and Yama had trained elsewhere when using fire. Either that or until now Yama's attacks had been too weak to leave scorch marks and damage the foliage. Again she suspected the former._

" _We're going to find your Zanpakuto…You clearly have power; I can feel the reiatsu flowing from you. Your Zanpakuto either hasn't materialised yet or its taken a form other than a sword." Ulorran said as he sat down at the centre of the clearing, indicating that Himeyuri should sit down opposite him. Himeyuri watched in confusion as Ulorran laid his Zanpakuto across his crossed legs, his hands resting on it peacefully as his eyes closed as if in meditation._

" _What is he doing?" Himeyuri whispered quietly to Yama as he sat at the edge of her and Ulorran's knees so that they made up three sides of a square. The Princess watched as Yama rested his own sword across his knees in the same manner, giving her a small smile at her question, his cheeks red from her direct attention. Yama was a shy boy at the best of times, but having a princess in his presence humbled him even more._

" _He's communing with his Zanpakuto. When we talk to our Zanpakuto we get to understand them better, and we fight together more effectively." Yama replied with a bright smile before closing his eyes and falling into a concentrated state. Himeyuri looked between them for a few moments in confusion._ _ **He almost makes it sound like his sword is alive…but what am I supposed to do? I don't understand any of this!**_ _The redhead thought in frustration as she stared at Ulorran, whose lip quirked upwards in a smirk that made a blush rise on her cheeks._

" _What are you waiting for? Summon your power." Ulorran ordered without even opening his eyes. Himeyuri frowned at his peaceful form, his posture so perfectly relaxed and comfortable with his Zanpakuto resting across his knees. She didn't understand what he meant, how could she communicate with something that she didn't even know she had? "Just close your eyes…reach deep inside…and call out." The ebony haired man ordered, barely moving a muscle. With a helpless sigh Himeyuri closed her eyes, but all she saw was the darkness she expected._ _ **Now how am I supposed to 'reach deep inside?'**_ _She wondered as she tried to focus, though what she was supposed to focus on she wasn't entirely sure._

" _I can't do it!" She decided stubbornly after barely two minutes, puffing out her cheeks as she stretched her legs, leaning back on her arms. As if they could see her both Yama and Ulorran let amused smiles cross their lips, Ulorran letting out a small chuckle while Yama stifled his out of respect._

" _You really are a child." Ulorran said patronisingly, his green eyes opening to be met with a sulky look of incredulity. Himeyuri's grey eyes looked at him with an almost cold edge, just as Ulorran had expected. He smirked as he looked across at her, his own training on pause for the moment as he tried to teach. "Only a child would give up so easily and sulk so soon." He added, daring Himeyuri to contradict him, and as he expected she pulled in her legs and sat cross legged, ready to try again._

" _How do I do this?" She asked, knowing that she had lost whatever challenge he had set. With a satisfied smile Ulorran once again closed his eyes and rested his hands gently on his sheathed sword, Himeyuri watching him closely for a trick or hint, but to her it seemed he was just sitting there with his eyes closed._

" _Just close your eyes, relax and keep an open mind…You'll know what to do when you feel it." He replied confidently, slipping back into his own thoughts. Himeyuri watched him for a few more moments before shifting her gaze to Yama, who also seemed to be deep in thought now. With a final sigh Himeyuri closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind, feeling that perhaps it would help._

_It certainly helped to relax her body, and gradually her breathing evened out so that she was in an almost sleep-like state, but she was still wide awake, becoming more and more aware of the world around her. She could hear the breeze in the trees, the rustling of every leaf, the sound of her breathing and that of her two companions. She could feel a strange hum coming from the blades across their legs. Thinking that this was what she was supposed to look for Himeyuri focused on the hums, and gradually a third started, only it was different. Very different._

_**What is this?** _ _She wondered vaguely, a slight frown crossing her peaceful features as she focused a little harder on the new feeling. As she focused it seemed to split into two, and then to four and then six. She couldn't understand what was happening at all. Ulorran and Yama had only one strange hum, but she could feel six._ _**Is something wrong?** _

_**No! Not at all!** _ _An almost high pitched voice replied. It was a girl's voice, almost like a child's only mature at the same time. Himeyuri fought the urge to pull her mind back and open her eyes, her curiosity pushing her on. She could feel the hums slowly taking on shape and form. Though each was small they were certainly powerful when put together, which she supposed was some sort of defence. If she wasn't very strong she was less likely to be noticed straight away._

_**Who is that? Are you…my Zanpakuto?** _ _Himeyuri asked hesitantly, gradually feeling the six parts grow a little stronger in her mind, all of them warping and separating in to six distinctive beings. She couldn't help her confusion at the six small hums in her mind, thinking that something was wrong since Ulorran's Zanpakuto was just a singular sword. It didn't make sense for there to be six separate entities._

_**We are similar to a Shinigami Zanpakuto, however we're different. We're the power borne of your heart.** _ _The same female voice replied brightly, a smile clear in her tone of voice. Himeyuri couldn't help but trust this hum, it seemed kind, and very much at ease in Himeyuri's mind, as if she belonged there._

_**Does this mean I'm not a Shinigami?** _ _Himeyuri asked in an almost worried tone. There was a bright laugh in her mind, and the voice slowly took on a physical presence in her mind, a shape forming in the darkness behind her eyes. By the outline she could see a slim feminine shape with a high ponytail, and two strange wing-like shapes coming from her shoulders._

_**Not at all! Your power is just different because of your blood! Remember that Royal blood is amongst the purest, so powers vary from time to time.** _ _The young woman assured with a wave of her small hand. Himeyuri couldn't help smiling as she paid attention to each hum in turn. None of the others became as clear as this one, but they all had the same familiarity, the feeling that they were all a part of her._

" _Himeyuri!" Ulorran's voice called with an excited tone, Himeyuri biting back a growl of frustration as the six hums quickly faded and she was jerked back into reality. She opened her grey eyes ready to give Ulorran a piece of her mind, but seeing his excited smile she couldn't find it in herself to be angry,_

" _Himeyuri-sama! Your hair ornament!" Yama added as he appeared at Ulorran's shoulder with an equally excited look. Himeyuri gave them both a blank look before her eyes shifted to where Yama was pointing on her lap._ _ **How did it get there?**_ _She wondered, thinking that perhaps Ulorran had removed it to tease her, but if that was the case then why was Yama so excited? She couldn't believe that he would ever tease her. "Look closer!" The younger Shinigami urged as he leaned further over Ulorran's shoulder. Himeyuri looked down at the black comb again, the two blue crystal flowers glittering up at her,_

" _There! Did you see that?" Ulorran asked excitedly as to of the delicate petals glinted in a non-existent light. Himeyuri frowned at the clip, just two of the petals glittering at her as she slowly reached out, her fingers hesitating above the petals. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to touch them,_

_**Say my name!** _ _The voice from her mind urged in an almost excited tone. Himeyuri's grey eyes widened as she pulled her hand back, the voice gone. Hesitantly she reached out again, and as her fingers got closer to the petals the voice grew louder._ _**Go ahead! Call me out!** _

_**How?** _ _Himeyuri wondered as she lowered her fingers to touch the smooth crystal petals, the contours gliding beneath her soft touch. She smiled at the bright laughter that filled her ears, a strange tingle running through her,_

_**Just call my name! Shun'o!** _ _The bright voice replied as if it were elementary, and Himeyuri couldn't help the slight blush that crossed her cheeks as she gave a small nod. Feeling very self conscious she glanced up at Ulorran and Yama before turning her attention back to the petals._

" _Shun'o!" Himeyuri said, all three pulling back as a beam of light shot into the air and burst, leaving behind a curious looking lime green capsule with wings. It was very sleek and aerodynamic, and seemed to be made of paper, but then it unfolded into a familiar figure, "You're…" Himeyuri trailed off as she looked up at the fairy-like being._

" _Yes, I'm Shun'o. Pleased to meet you at last, Himeyuri." The blonde fairy replied, Himeyuri smiling as she took in how cute the petite girl was. She wore long black stockings and an almost Chinese styled red kimono dress with an orange lining and matching sash, all of it made of a sort of silk._

" _I never thought I'd see this! You have the Shun Shun Rikka! A very powerful technique…It was rumoured to be lost…It'll take a lot of time and effort to truly master it." Ulorran observed as he crouched beside Himeyuri, where Shun'o had glided down to float before her with a bright smile. The blonde shifted her head to Ulorran, her eyes always remaining shut, though Ulorran could feel her looking at him._

" _You're a smart one." She complimented as she looked back to Himeyuri with a more serious expression, "He's right you know. We are your power, but you must learn to control us, especially Tsubaki. He's not the type to obey without a reason; you need to earn his respect." Shun'o warned as she looked up, seeing Himeyuri's expression drop slightly._

" _You worry too much Himeyuri. You'll prove yourself, you have me as a teacher after all." Ulorran teased, winking as she looked up at him, a blush colouring her cheeks. Yama nodded his agreement as he crouched behind Shun'o and slowly reached out to brush her wing with his fingers, feeling the surprisingly soft limb with a small smile,_

" _Hey! Careful!" Shun'o warned as she hopped away, Yama blushing and giving his apologies sheepishly as Shun'o and Himeyuri laughed. Ulorran smiled softly as he looked at Himeyuri, very proud of her progress, but she had a long way to go._


	15. A Close Call

"How is he? Any movement?" Toshiro asked as he landed softly on the branch beside Hisagi, who shifted his gaze from Orihime's apartment to look at the younger boy beside him. It was hard to believe that this boy was a Captain already, though of course it had been many years in the human world since Toshiro took his post. He was already well over eighty. Though Hisagi was his senior my at least five decades.

"None. He's been sleeping since Orihime left this morning." Hisagi replied simply, his attitude quite refreshing in Toshiro's opinion. He cared deeply for his Vice Captain, they had worked together for many years and trusted each other implicitly, but it was nice to receive a simple answer with no other ramblings.

"I see." Toshiro said as he took a seat on one of the branches, savouring the silence. He had been trying to sleep, but Rangiku had been in the middle of another nightmare, so he had left early. Very early. His shift didn't begin until six in the evening, and right now it was barely noon.

"Shouldn't you be resting for patrol?" Hisagi asked, his dark eyes still fixed on the window opposite, where Toshiro could see Ulquiorra lying peacefully on the futon, his form almost obscured by thick blankets. The young captain shifted his turquoise eyes from the window to the older man crouching on a branch across from him, his spiky ebony hair ruffled by the cool breeze. _How can he wear that sleeveless haori in this weather?_ Toshiro wondered as he bit back a yawn.

"I was unable to rest peacefully." He replied simply, remembering the pained moans of the strawberry blonde woman in the bed across from his, tears trickling from her closed eyes. The only word he could discern from her sleep talk, as usual, had been 'Gin' or 'Gin-kun.' He failed to understand how or why she still loved him after all he had done, but his lack of understanding didn't mean that he was oblivious to her pain. If he had lost Momo he would have been the same, though it would be slightly different. Momo's relation to him was very different to Gin and Rangiku.

A silence fell between Toshiro and the Vice Captain of Ninth Squad as time wore on, the young captain apparently deep in thought. Hisagi decided it better to leave it that way, knowing it to be unwise to interrupt the thoughts of a superior. Whatever had kept the young man awake was apparently still troubling him, a slight frown marring the young boys features, as had become more and more common of late.

"You know…" Hisagi began, deciding to talk against his better judgement, "If there's something bothering you and you want to talk about it…" He continued, shifting his dark eyes to the boy at his side. He didn't know what it was about Hitsugaya-taicho that drew him. Perhaps it was because he was a boy, and the youngest captain to ever claim his position, but whatever it was Hisagi couldn't help wanting to help Toshiro. The boy apparently gauged some of his thoughts since a small smile crossed his lips for a moment,

"Arigato Hisagi-kun." He replied, dropping the formality that usually stood between them for a few moments. Down below he spied Orihime hurrying towards her apartment, apparently coming home to check up on Ulquiorra during her lunch break. "Don't worry…I think I know the solution to the problem…Kuchiki-taicho should be here soon to take over my position for a while. Matsumoto and I will be retuning to Soul Society." The young captain continued. He hadn't even needed to put in a request for this. It had been decided by Yamamoto that Toshiro and Rangiku would return to attend to their own duties while Byakuya entered the real world. It was convenient, although unexpected.

"I see…When will Kuchiki-taicho be arriving?" Hisagi asked, not really minding the change of captains. It made no difference to him whether he was following Toshiro's orders or Byakuya's. Though Toshiro was certainly less intimidating that the stern noble, who tended to keep himself aloof from everyone of lower rank, except his vice captain, sister and Ichigo.

"I was told to expect him by tomorrow, so he will relieve you tomorrow evening I expect." Toshiro replied as he shifted his gaze to the apartment, where Orihime had taken a seat beside Ulquiorra, who had woken up as soon as she opened the door and was now sitting in the futon. Toshiro was hesitant to use the expression where Hollow were concerned, but he looked happy as he sat beside Orihime, probably listening to an account of her morning at school.

"I didn't expect to see it either…a Hollow smiling I mean…particularly this one." Hisagi added as he followed Toshiro's gaze. The young boy nodded, the light breeze running through his spiked white hair, blowing his bangs across his eyes occasionally. He hadn't encountered Ulquiorra as a Hollow, but from Ichigo's accounts he knew Ulquiorra had been void of emotion.

"He has been emotional since I first met him. I can only assume that this is the work of Urahara-san's Gigai." Toshiro replied, Hisagi nodding his agreement. He had met the shop keeper a few times, and knew him to be eccentric in all things. He had turned the Twelfth Squad into a department of science and technological development, and many advancements had been made by that department. If it could be done then there was no doubt that Urahara could do it. "I shall return later to relieve you." Toshiro said finally as he stood from his place on the branch.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho." Hisagi replied with a nod as he watched the young boy hop down from the tree. Once on the street below Toshiro decided to take a walk, not wanting to return until he was sure Rangiku was awake. Since he was now alone he didn't bother to hide his worry, his brow firmly creased as he walked along with a thoughtful expression. _Thus far these nightmares haven't affected Matsumoto's duties, however these continually short periods of disturbed sleep will affect her eventually…Perhaps I should speak to Unohana-san…she's helping Momo, perhaps she could offer some advice for Matsumoto too…I'd hate to lose her…She's a good subordinate…_ He thought as he walked, his eyes firmly on the concrete ahead of him.

"Toshiro? That is you right?" A familiar voice asked, pulling Toshiro out of his thoughts. Turning to the right he found himself at the bottom of some concrete steps going up a grassy slope while cars drove by on the road behind him. Half way down the steps was a young girl with a dark brown bob and matching dark eyes, a grin spreading across her features as the white haired boy looked up at her, "I knew it! It is you!" The girl confirmed as she bounded down the steps towards him with her football secured in a net over her shoulder,

"Karin!" Toshiro registered in surprise, though in reflection he shouldn't have been. He was quite close to the football grounds in the park, and he knew from experience that Karin walked this way sometimes before and after practise. The girl was soon before him, one hand on her hip as the grin slipped from her face,

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, her voice tinged with worry. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the young elementary student. _Since when did I become so easy to read?_ He wondered as he looked away, "Talking might help you know." The girl added with a worried frown. She hadn't really seen Toshiro since their brief encounter earlier in the year, but she could tell something was wrong, it was written all over his face.

"You wouldn't understand." Toshiro replied thoughtlessly, not realising he had said anything wrong until Karin's hand whacked down on top of his head, his eye scrunching shut for a moment. No one had hit him like that, not since he had become a captain anyway, and even the Momo had only ever pinched his arm or slapped his shoulder. Looking at the young girl before him, the young girl who happened to be at his eye level, he saw the anger and disguised hurt in her eyes,

"Don't say that! I'm sick of being brushed off whenever I try to ask about Hollow or Soul Society, or anything else! Ichi-nii won't tell me anything! I want to know! I want to help!" Karin almost shouted, her eyes getting slightly red at the edges, but she didn't cry, which impressed Toshiro. He couldn't understand how she felt, he didn't know what it was like to be left behind, not in the way she had, but he still admired her. _If it were Momo she would have thrown a tantrum and cried until I told her…_

"Gomen, I should have thought before I spoke." Toshiro apologised as he gently took Karin's hand from his head, which she seemed to have forgotten about as she fought with her emotions. At his gentle touch he noticed a slight blush colour her cheeks, which made her much more girlish than usual. Toshiro couldn't deny it. Though she was normally boyish she was also very pretty, _not that boyish is a bad thing._

"So, are you going to talk now?" She asked, her hand gripping his as he went to release hers. Her hands were slightly smaller than his, and far more delicate he noted. Her grip was gentle, and her skin was surprisingly soft. With all of her boyish activities he had expected her skin to be rougher. With a defeated sigh Toshiro looked around the almost deserted street, noticing the looks Karin was getting as she stood there seemingly gripping air.

"Very well, however I suggest we leave this area. Normal humans can't see me in this form." He added as he gently pulled his hand away and nodded to the opposite side of the road, where a young woman had stopped to stare worriedly at Karin, who coughed sheepishly before leading the way up the steps. At the top they followed the path round to the metal barrier, where he had often sat the last time he'd been posted to the real world.

"Here will do, hardly anyone comes this way at this time of day." Karin said as she hopped over the metal barrier onto the sloping grass, sitting down with her back resting on the cold metal, glad that she had worn a thick jumper. It was cold today, even with the sun. As he sat beside her Toshiro gave her a suspicious glance,

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't even wearing a uniform. She wore long dark khaki combat trousers and a thick red fleece for a change, her slim limbs covered and warm. Beside him Karin sighed, her breath condensing on the cold air, something Toshiro pondered about. In Soul Society when it was cold his breath would condense, but in the real world it didn't, perhaps because the spirit particle content was different, though he couldn't be sure.

"We had a training day…Teachers get together for training so that they can teach us better." Karin elaborated at Toshiro's puzzled expression, though he still didn't quite understand it. There were holidays, why not train then instead rather than closing the school for a day and depriving the students of learning? "But we're supposed to be talking about your problems." The young girl added with a stern look, forcing a small smile to Toshiro's young face, _she's good…_

"Hai…" He replied, turning over the problem in his head as she waited impatiently beside him. What could he say? How much had Ichigo told her? _Not much I warrant…_ Which meant he would have to explain everything… _Or perhaps there is a way of simplifying matters…_

"Come on! Tell me already!" Karin urged as she turned to him with an impatient look, the white haired boy running a hand through his spiky locks with an almost exasperated sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, but how much would Ichigo want him to say?

"It is about the woman you met before, Matsumoto." Toshiro began, Karin looking thoughtful for a moment until she recalled the cheerful face of his vice captain. She had long flowing hair, bright blue eyes and, most noticeably, huge breasts. Karin had never seen a woman so busty, not even Orihime came close.

"Okay, is she in trouble?" Karin asked, watching as Toshiro looked thoughtful, his brow creased once again. Karin fought back a smile as she watched him. He looked so serious, as he had during their last encounter. She didn't recall seeing him smile at all until Matsumoto showed up, _she must mean an awful lot to him…_

"Not exactly…There was a battle as you know." He said, looking at Karin for a nod, which she gave, "During that battle Matsumoto…she went through something…something I can only imagine…I should probably give you the background." Toshiro decided as he looked out across the town, the sky turning red in the distance as the sun went down. As a silence grew between them Karin grew impatient once more,

"Go on." She prompted, watching as Toshiro tore his turquoise gaze away from the setting sun to look at her once more.

"When she was young Matsumoto met a boy called Gin. Ichimaru Gin became the captain of Third Squad and then he betrayed us, betrayed her…He left with Aizen…I don't know, but I believe he broke her heart…Despite his betrayal she still cared for him deeply, and when they met again it seemed he couldn't fight her either. Another man, Tosen, tried to kill Matsumoto, but Ichimaru got in the way…He saved her life…" Toshiro revealed as he shifted his gaze once more. He hated Gin, it was no secret, but when he thought of what he had done for Matsumoto he couldn't help but feel grateful.

"So now she's a little depressed?" Karin asked sympathetically, surprised as Toshiro shook his head.

"No, at least, that's not the problem…Since the incident Matsumoto has suffered nightmares…I am unsure what I can do for her. If she doesn't recover alone it may affect her duties and end in her dismissal, at least that is my fear." The young captain replied, looking quite vulnerable at this admission. It was clear that Matsumoto did indeed mean a lot to the boy, perhaps as more than a vice captain. Karin could easily see Matsumoto as a sister figure with her cheerful teasing nature.

"So Gin died…" Karin trailed off, almost feeling sad. It sounded like a romantic tragedy, but she was surprised as Toshiro shook his head with a guilty expression.

"He didn't die…He was captured, but Matsumoto doesn't know. Ichimaru's wounds were almost fatal, however Unohana-san managed to save his life…I kept his survival from Matsumoto and allowed her to believe he had been killed…It seemed the kindest thing to be done…" Toshiro explained, his eyes falling to his lap as he felt Karin's disapproving eyes. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he had often thought of telling Matsumoto the truth, however it seemed to cruel. "Ichimaru has been sentenced to death as a traitor." He revealed, Karin's eyes widening at the news. She had heard about the executions from Rukia, but she didn't approve of them one bit.

"I can see why you're keeping it from her…" Karin began, imagining how she would feel if Ichigo was injured saving her only to be killed later, though she doubted it would be the same. Rangiku's situation seemed far more tragic and she couldn't help but pity the woman.

"But?" Toshiro questioned, knowing that the girl beside him had something more to say. Karin nodded as she looked at her hands folded in her lap,

"'But' I think Matsumoto-san would like to have the chance to say goodbye…Right now she might blame herself for Ichimaru's death, and that might be causing her nightmares." She surmised, Toshiro secretly wondering when human children began to mature so quickly, or perhaps it was just Karin. Either way she had helped him a lot in the short time they had spoken. _Now I know what I must do._

"Arigato Karin-san." Toshiro said as he got to his feet, the young girl standing beside him and brushing off her combats with a smile. Toshiro returned the look before hopping over the metal railing and hurrying away,

"Toshiro! Come and play with us again soon!" Karin shouted as the young captain ran down the street, pausing at the top of the concrete steps to wave at her words. Karin sighed and rested her hands on her hips as Toshiro continued on down the steps, waiting until he was out of sight before turning towards her home once more.

* * *

"Ulquiorra! Are you alright?" Orihime asked worriedly as she heard a smash in the kitchen. She had been sitting at the table with Tatsuki, but upon hearing the boy's distress both girls were on their feet rushing towards the kitchen. _I knew it was too early for him to be up and about! I should have insisted he rest more!_ Orihime thought guiltily as she approached the doorway at a run, worried about what she would find on the other side.

Inside Ulquiorra was on his knees, slumped sideways against the counter with one hand still resting up on the edge. On the floor was a smashed glass, Ulquiorra's other hand bleeding where he had tried to catch himself as he fell down. Orihime watched as he tried to pull himself up, his breathing slightly laboured as a sheen of sweat slowly appeared on his brow,

"Gomen, I broke one of your glasses." Ulquiorra apologised as he looked up at the girls in the doorway, his vision blurring slightly as he tried to pull himself up. He only managed to lift himself a few inches before he fell down again and found Orihime crouching in front of him worriedly with her hands on his shoulders,

"Don't push yourself!" She chided as she stroked his hair lightly, watching him blink and shake his head to cleat his vision. The redhead bit her lip guiltily as she reached out and took his arm, the blood from his hand dripping on her long white skirt. Tatsuki hovered in the doorway watching for a few moments before hurrying over,

"I'll get some bandages." The sporty teen said as she noticed the blood dripping on the linoleum flooring. Orihime slowly helped Ulquiorra to his feet and leaned him against the counter as she hooked his arm over her shoulder, "Watch the glass." Tatsuki warned offhandedly as she opened a small cupboard above the washing machine, where Orihime kept all her medicines. Orihime skirted the glass and helped the Espada back to bed, relieved that he at least seemed able to hold himself for a few steps at a time.

"Gomenasai…I should have been more careful." Orihime apologised as she helped Ulquiorra down onto the futon and knelt beside him. As he lay back against the pillow Ulquiorra's brow furrowed in confusion, his green eyes looking up at the redhead puzzled, "I shouldn't have let you move around so much! I should have made you rest more!" She continued, biting her lip guiltily as she looked down at him,

"Baka…Whether I am up or not isn't your responsibility. I should know my own limits." Ulquiorra replied with a gentle smile as the redhead took his hand and examined it, his words not alleviating her guilt. Ulquiorra watched her grey eyes scan his hand, knowing that the cut would already be healing, though it would be slower than usual due to his illness. He could already feel the cut skin inching together at a snail's pace. Usually a cut like this would be gone in a few minutes. This seemed like it would take hours, if not days.

"Got the glass out?" Tatsuki asked as she entered, noticing the way Orihime was probing the wound with her eyes and stroking it with her fingers to get a better look inside. Ulquiorra hissed at her touch, this cut stinging more than any he had suffered before now.

"I think so…" Orihime replied as Tatsuki knelt beside her and unrolled the bandage, spraying Ulquiorra's hand with a disinfectant before wrapping the soft white material around his hand and tying it securely. It was well bound as Orihime expected since Tatsuki often wrapped her own hands for martial art practise.

Orihime sighed as she looked out of the kitchen window, the sun already low in the sky even though it was only around half four. She could feel Hollow, three of them at least. They had been popping up constantly for the past few days, but tonight seemed particularly busy. _Something's wrong…_

* * *

Hisagi looked away from the apartment warily. He could feel it, a strong Hollow, not too far away. Kira and Renji were already fighting in different areas quite a way off, all of the Hollow particularly strong this time. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ He thought as he closed his eyes to feel more closely.

As he focused he could feel Ichigo and Rukia even further off, also fighting strong Hollow. They weren't Vasto Lordes, but weren't Adjuchas either… _Arrancar!_ Hisagi realised, _Adjuchas level Arrancar!_ They weren't as dangerous as the Espada, but he knew they could cause some serious damage. He couldn't wait for someone else to finish their fight and get there.

With his decision made Hisagi got to his feet and jumped to the roof of Orihime's apartment. The Hollow wasn't far away, he could go there and get back within a few minutes if he was lucky. _Something about this feels wrong…_ He thought as he prepared to move to the next rooftop, _but I can't let it run loose around the town!_

As he moved from rooftop to rooftop Hisagi became aware of another Hollow approaching, _two on one huh?_ He thought with an inward sigh as he rested his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, his eyes shifting warily as he used Shunpo to move swiftly to the waiting Arrancar. When he arrived there was only one, a young woman who looked no older than Ichigo or Rukia.

"Well, look at what we have here…A Shinigami come out to play?" She said teasingly, letting out a small laugh the sent shivers down his spine. He had to admit she was attractive, and her clothing confirmed that she had been one of Aizen's Arrancar. She wasn't Espada, he could tell by her strength, but she could be tricky. Hisagi paused on the rooftop across from her, crouched on the edge ready to draw,

"What do the Arrancar want from this world? Why have you returned?" Hisagi asked warily, feeling the other Hollow close by. The girl before him merely smiled as she perched on the edge of the wall, her short white skirt riding up her legs, which were concealed in thigh length black boots with the familiar white lining. Her top was quite revealing, closing in over her collarbone and revealing the valley between her breasts right down to her midriff.

"I'll tell you if you can defeat us." She replied with a glint in her singular deep violet eye, her left eye covered in a bone segment, which Hisagi found quite unsettling. Her eye was hidden in darkness, making him wonder if it was even there. As she awaited his reply she flicked one of her long ebony pigtails over her shoulder and grinned as she gazed off to the right, where the other Hollow was fast approaching.

"This is our opponent?" The second Arrancar asked in something akin to disbelief as she appeared using Sonido, standing beside the first with her arms folded. Her short blonde hair was ruffled, her fringe sweeping over her right eye, which was covered by a segment of mask identical to the other Arrancar. It seemed that they were opposites. The second Arrancar was a little more boyish with a long sleeved white jacket to just below her waist and white hakama. She also had a thick white collar, which seemed to be made of bone, _perhaps another bone fragment?_

"Hai." The first replied simply, her ebony fringe sweeping over her left eye. Hisagi had to admit, it was a little creepy to see the darkness where their eyes should have been; if it hadn't been for that he would have found them both an attractive distraction. The boyish Arrancar grinned, getting a similar glint in her singular green eye, which reminded him suddenly of Ulquiorra. "Menoly…" The ebony haired girl said, obviously addressing the blonde beside her.

"Hai…I know Loly." Menoly replied, her grin widening as she eyed Hisagi predatorily, his eyes widening as a glowing red ball of Cero began to form in the palm of her hand. Hisagi drew his Zanpakuto and waited, his dark eyes widening as he felt a third reiatsu close by, only this one wasn't headed in his direction.

* * *

 _Was that Hisagi-kun?_ Orihime wondered as she felt a familiar reiatsu move away from her home. She had known about the Shinigami presence more or less since Ulquiorra had fallen ill. Either Toshiro or Hisagi had been watching over her small apartment constantly for the past three days, so she was a little worried as Hisagi moved further and further away. _I'm just being silly…I must be used to having them watching over the place…I feel a little vulnerable now…_

"Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked as she looked across the table at the redhead, whose eyes were fixed on the kitchen window, where a tree stood just across the street. She had been staring at the tree with a worried expression for the past few minutes, and her smile didn't hide it as she turned to Tatsuki and Ulquiorra, who seemed to have perked up since lying down and drinking some more milk.

"Do not lie Inoue. You were concerned by the sudden disappearance of the Shinigami observing me." Ulquiorra cut in before Tatsuki could make a similar, though less detailed, observation. Tatsuki looked between the pair in surprise, _there was a Shinigami this close?_ "There is no need for concern, I will not harm you." The Espada assured, Orihime quickly making a loud sound of objection as she flailed her arms,

"No! That's not what I meant! That's not what I thought at all!" She almost cried as she knelt in front of Ulquiorra, her anxious face inches from his. A blush quickly coloured Ulquiorra's cheeks from their close proximity as he drew back in surprise. _If she is not worried about my behaviour, then what is she so concerned about?_ He wondered as Orihime stopped her objections and blushed, quickly pulling back and apologising again, but mid-apology Ulquiorra's head snapped to the window,

"Hey, what's up?" Tatsuki asked worriedly as Ulquiorra silenced Orihime with the wave of his hand, her own grey eyes widening as a shiver ran through her. She didn't move from her place kneeling beside Ulquiorra, her whole body vaguely quivering in terror as Ulquiorra slowly got to his feet, his green eyes fixed on the window.

"Arisawa…take Inoue and run…now…" Ulquiorra ordered slowly, squaring his shoulders as he looked at the window. Tatsuki looked between Ulquiorra and Orihime in confusion for a moment until it hit her, her knees buckling under the pressure of the reiatsu heading towards them. _What is this?_ "Arisawa!" Ulquiorra snapped as he looked over his shoulder, Tatsuki's chocolate orbs locking with his emerald.

"Hai! Orihime!" Tatsuki cried as she sprang to her feet and grabbed Orihime's arm, pulling her to her feet. At Tatsuki's rough pull Orihime snapped back to herself and looked behind her at Ulquiorra, who still stood with his back to them, his attention on whatever was heading towards them. "Come on!" Tatsuki urged as she pulled Orihime towards the door, her eyes widening as the redhead broke free and turned back to Ulquiorra,

"Ulquiorra!" She shouted as she started towards him, crying out in objection as Tatsuki grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back towards the front door. Orihime fought against her friend's pull, desperately trying to go back to the boy in front of her, "Stop it! Ulquiorra!" She cried as she reached out to him, her hand dropping slightly as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes soft and gentle,

"Go on…I will follow shortly." He assured, but Orihime wasn't so sure. She could see the way his legs shook with the effort of standing. He wasn't well enough to fight. _Who knows what effect this could have on his recovery!_ The redhead thought worriedly as she pulled herself free from Tatsuki and ran to Ulquiorra, grabbing his wrist, "Orihime! What are you." He began, unable to finish his question as the kitchen seemed to implode, throwing Orihime and Ulquiorra across the room in opposite directions.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried as she ran to her friend, who was slumped against the wall not too far off. Ulquiorra had hit the wall near his futon and was crumpled on top of the thick blankets, winded from the impact. He looked through the dust to see a huge vaguely humanoid figure. He was a lot like Yammy in size and build, but he was much more primal. His amber eyes looked around hungrily from his half masked face, the mask covering down to his cheekbones,

"You are Ulquiorra…You have the Hougyoku…" The Hollow stated in a deep voice as he approached the Espada, who slowly pushed himself to his feet, leaning on the wall for support as he looked up at the Arrancar walking towards him. He didn't recognise this Arrancar. _He must have been one of the higher Numeros…_ He thought, knowing that the higher numbers had been too weak to associate with the Espada. _Ordinarily this trash wouldn't be a problem…however…_

"What does that matter to you, trash?" Ulquiorra demanded authoratively as he straightened up, slipping his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms. The Arrancar seemed to pause at Ulquiorra's tone, however his voice couldn't cover the fact that he was severely weakened.

"I have been sent to bring you back to Las Noches, Ulquiorra Schiffer." The Hollow replied respectfully, making Ulquiorra's brow furrow. It seemed that someone had thought him to be in trouble, but he had no allegiance to anyone, not now that Aizen was gone. _So the question is, who wants me back?_

"I will not return at this time." Ulquiorra replied firmly, treating it as an unimportant topic. He hoped that the Hollow before him was foolish enough to believe him and simply leave, however it seemed that whoever was giving the orders was not so simple minded,

"I was told to bring you by force if that was the case…" The Hollow replied, his amber eyes widening as a ball of green Cero shot towards him from Ulquiorra, who leaned on the wall feeling drained as he watched his Cero impact the huge being, who cried out as he was flung across the room. Tatsuki watched silently as she crouched beside Orihime, who seemed to be stirring from her unconscious state. "Why you! I'll tear you apart!" The Hollow roared as it ran across the room towards him,

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried. She had just regained consciousness, her vision still blurred as she saw a huge white clad shape heading towards Ulquiorra's vulnerable form. At her cry the Hollow stopped, his amber eyes going back and forth between Ulquiorra's guarded expression and Orihime's worried one.

"Delicious…such a delicious human…" He said as he turned to Orihime, drool running over his jaw. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he looked towards Orihime and Tatsuki, the redhead's grey eyes looking back at him fearfully. The Hollow made his move, pulling back his fist before throwing it at Orihime, who shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact that would crush her into the wall.

The impact never came. Instead she heard a loud grunt and a familiar slosh that indicated a lot of blood had been spilled. Beside her she heard Tatsuki gasp in horror, the girl's grip on her wrist tightening. Orihime opened her eyes and screamed. Ulquiorra was in front of her, the Hollow's fist protruding from his back. Orihime felt his blood on her face, her chest, her knees. _This…isn't happening…_

"Fourth Espada? This is all you had? How pathetic!" The Hollow almost laughed as he looked at the limp body hanging on his arm, the emerald eyes both dull and empty, his mouth slightly open with a last look of something akin to surprise. The Hollow swung his arm, sending Ulquiorra's body across the room, where it hit the wall and fell limp to the ground, his dull eyes facing the girls, who stared in horror.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Orihime breathed in terror as she looked at his face, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. _He can't be…he can't die…that…didn't happen…_ She thought almost desperately, as if she could will the life back into his body. She shifted her gaze back to the Hollow, who reached for her with a hungry grin, which faded slightly as Tatsuki grabbed onto his arm tightly,

"Wait your turn human!" The Hollow snapped impatiently as he flung Tatsuki across the room, where she landed just in front of Ulquiorra, winded as her back hit the now cracked wall. Orihime watched in horror as Tatsuki clutched her chest and gasped for breath,

"Tatsuki-chan!" She cried as she got to her feet and tried to run to her friend, screaming as she found herself pinned to the wall by one of the Hollow's huge hands. His hand almost covered her whole torso, pressing firmly on her ribcage, which already felt like it was going to burst under the pressure.

"I'm going to have some fun with you!" The Arrancar laughed as he pressed against her a little more, grinning widely as Orihime's breath hitched and she let out a pained cry, tears building up in her grey eyes, "That's it! Scream! Whimper! Cry!" He taunted, laughing as Orihime choked. Tatsuki watched in horror as her friend was slowly crushed, her gaze shifting to the dull eyes of Ulquiorra,

"U-Ulquiorra…" Orihime choked, her voice barely above a whisper, but Tatsuki heard it. She bit her lip as she looked at the lifeless body of Ulquiorra, his dull green eyes looking at nothing as Orihime cried for help. "Ulquiorra…please…" Orihime cried, tears running down her cheeks as saliva began to run down her chin, her ribs aching under the pressure as if they would shatter at any minute.

"Ha! You're crying out to a corpse!" The Hollow reminded her, grinning as Orihime looked at Ulquiorra's body helplessly. Tatsuki's eyes were still on Ulquiorra, widening a fraction as something happened. She wasn't sure, but it seemed the air around Ulquiorra was moving with a sort of static heir, and she could have sworn his fingers twitched slightly. _Is the hole in his back…smaller?_

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime screamed at the top of her voice as the Hollow gave a particularly rough shove against her chest. Her eyes rolled back as she cried out, the Hollow laughing manically. _He's…alive…_ Tatsuki thought in wonder as Ulquiorra's eyes regained their fire, and all at once his body disappeared.

"Get your filthy hands off my woman!" Ulquiorra ordered in a voice so low and raspy it was almost a hiss. The Hollow looked down in surprised as Ulquiorra's hand rested on his thick arm, his eyes hidden by his ebony locks as he looked down at the floor. The Hollow laughed as he looked at the boy, whose blood streamed to the floor almost continuously from the wound through his torso.

"You're not dead? Well, then I'll kill you! I don't care if She wants you alive! I'll kill you and take the Hougyoku myself! Then we'll see who's the weakling!" The Hollow laughed as he turned his attention back to Orihime, "But first…" He added as he pushed against her again. Orihime let out one more strangled gasp before she fell to the floor in a daze, the Hollow looking at her in confusion until he realised his arm was gone. Ulquiorra tossed the limb away, his green eyes flashing in fury as he looked up at the huge Hollow, who nursed his bleeding stump.

Before the Hollow could make another move Ulquiorra rushed him. He used Sonido, grabbing the Hollow on the way by to get him away from Orihime and into the street outside. Once they were above the street Ulquiorra tossed the large Arrancar down, following to land in a neat crouch. As the Arrancar stood he grinned, chuckling as he watched Ulquiorra clutch his still bleeding stomach and cough blood onto the path.

"Fine! I'll kill you first and then eat the girl's soul!" The Arrancar decided as he laughed, unfazed by the sharp glare Ulquiorra sent his way. The Espada had little strength left, and they both knew it. _I can barely move! I have to do something!_ "Or maybe I'll leave you here and let you listen as I devour her." The Hollow decided as he slowly walked toward Ulquiorra. _Move…move…move!_

"Yo…looks like you're in a tight spot." A familiar voice greeted from somewhere above. Ulquiorra didn't have the energy to even look around, but he didn't need to as the owner of the voice landed in front of him, wearing the same black suit and red tie as before. At Ulquiorra's dull look of recognition the man before him thinned his eyes to slits, his hand tightening on his sheathed Zanpakuto.

"Hirako Shinji…" Ulquiorra observed, his voice lacking emotion due to his own lack of energy. The blonde man's eyes softened as he laid a firm hand on Ulquiorra's head, his eyes roving over the severe wound in Ulquiorra's torso. His blood was still running onto the path, his skin almost white.

"You've done enough…Rest." Shinji ordered, watching as Ulquiorra's green eyes closed in exhaustion and he fell over, landing in the growing puddle of blood. With Ulquiorra unconscious Shinji's hazel eyes thinned once again as he glared at the Arrancar, which turned as it felt Shinji's reiatsu flair. "You weren't gonna hurt Orihime-chan were ya?" Shinji asked in a neutral tone, his body seeming completely relaxed, but the Arrancar knew he was poised and ready to strike.

"What's it to you Shinigami?" The Arrancar demanded, a shiver running down his spine as Shinji grinned and let a laugh burst from his chest, bending over as he felt his ribs aching,

"Shinigami? Me? You really must be the lowest of the low if ya can't feel the difference between a Shinigami…and a Vizard." Shinji mocked, watching in disinterest as the Arrancar's amber eyes widened. To make his situation clear Shinji fully released his reiatsu, letting the power crash up and down the street, forcing the Arrancar to its knees. "It seems you understand your mistake." Shinji observed as he drew his Zanpakuto and walked towards the fallen Arrancar.

* * *

"That idiot!" Loly cursed as she looked in the direction of Orihime's apartment. Hisagi was secretly relieved as he felt the Arrancar disappear, _but what was that massive reiatsu?_ He wondered as he crouched on the rooftop taking deep breaths, using the opportunity to wipe a stray trickle of blood from his right eye.

"Where are you looking?" Menoly demanded as she sent another ball of Cero at him, watching as Hisagi dodged away and landed on his knees, his hand reaching up to clutch his already badly burned shoulder. He could only just grip his Zanpakuto through the pain. Menoly was little better as she gasped for breath, her white jacket stained red where Hisagi had caught her with his blade.

"Menoly, let's retreat for now. He failed." Loly said as she stood on the edge of the building, also sporting a few cuts and scrapes. Menoly nodded and hopped over to Loly, where the ebony haired Arrancar had already opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Hisagi got to his feet and turned towards them, gripping his Zanpakuto tightly, "Don't even try it Shinigami!" Loly warned as Menoly charged another Cero and sent it his way. Hisagi dodged, but by the time he had recovered the two Arrancar had disappeared.

"Damnit!" Hisagi snapped as he took to the air, using Shunpo to return to Orihime's apartment, worried about what he would find upon his return. It took only a few minutes, but it seemed to take a lot longer as he rushed to the apartment. His dark eyes widened as he landed on her roof to see Ulquiorra laying in the street covered in blood.

As he hopped down he saw the state of the apartment. The whole kitchen wall was gone, imploded into the small apartment with a few chunks of debris in the gardens below. Looking around he could see a few people hovering about, all of them hesitant about approaching the boy on the street.

"Hisagi-kun." Orihime's voice said, the vice captain turning to see the redhead walking out on the street with bare feet, her clothes covered in blood, her grey eyes dull and stunned. Hisagi held his arms out as she fell towards him, catching her and lowering her to the ground. "Is Ulquiorra…" She trailed off as she looked up at him tiredly, barely registering the gentle hand that Hisagi ran through her hair.

"He's alive." Hisagi replied as he looked across at the unconscious boy, who seemed to have stopped bleeding, though it also seemed that he'd lost an awful lot of blood. Looking up Hisagi saw a girl with scruffy dark hair stumbling towards them, her chocolate eyes looking worriedly at Orihime,

"Who are you?" Tatsuki asked as she looked at Hisagi, who was going to reply when Tatsuki looked over his shoulder in obvious shock. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ulquiorra trying to push himself up, barely reaching his knees. "Hey! Stay put!" Tatsuki ordered as she hurried over and pushed him down,

"O-Orihime? Is she alright?" The green eyed boy asked as he turned his head to look up at Tatsuki's figure, which blurred in and out of his vision. Her chocolate eyes softened slightly at his concern and the pressure on his back lifted slightly as she shifted to her knees beside him.

"Yeah, she's okay, just rest." Tatsuki ordered as people gradually gathered round. The Landlady of the apartment came out looking horrified, kneeling beside Orihime and making a fuss over the dazed girl. For now Orihime and Tatsuki would play dumb, pretending they didn't know what had happened, and they'd have to warn Ulquiorra to do the same when he was a little better. _Hey wait…Where'd that guy go?_ Tatsuki wondered as she looked around, finding that Hisagi had disappeared in the confusion.


	16. Emotional Meetings

" _Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" Himeyuri shouted firmly, her face scrunched up in concentration, her grey eyes intense as she focused on a space above her head. Ulorran watched from the side, eyeing the hair comb she had fastened in her hair. As expected there was a flash as one of the blue flowers split into three different beings._

_Baigon was the largest of the pixie-like beings, and also seemed one of the oldest. He looked middle aged, a lot of his golden hair gone from his head. He wore a long sleeved earth-green top, beige trousers and a thick belt in an almost medieval style and his wings were white and a similar shape to Shun'o._

_Hinagiku was certainly the oldest, he was bald with a face lined with age. One eye was covered by a purple strip that wrapped diagonally from right to left across his face with a pink orb on the patch. There was also a thin scar running diagonally in the opposite direction, sweeping below his other dark eye. He wore a tight stripy purple cat-suit with royal blue wings with large yellow polka dots._

_Lily was much younger, perhaps the youngest, and she was certainly the most revealed wearing only a sleeveless royal blue leotard and a thick orange collar. Her hair was long and dark pink, mostly twisted up into three buns tied with purple ribbons, leaving just one loose tail at the back of her head and her fringe was swept across the left side of her face. Her hazel eyes were covered by large yellow sunglasses to shield them from the wind. Her wings were light pink with white swirls, which she quickly pulled about her so that she was hidden in a pink and white capsule like the others._

_Himeyuri watched the three closely as they folded into their capsules and span around together before separating into a large triangle, a golden barrier forming between them. Ulorran watched as Himeyuri focused, trying to strengthen the barrier with her will, but she didn't seem confident that it was working, and Ulorran could see that it wasn't. With a smile he stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder,_

" _Don't worry. You've formed a barrier that holds; that was our aim today." Ulorran reminded her, watching as Himeyuri broke out into a smile as the barrier collapsed. She had held the barrier for a full thirty seconds, which was a first for her. Until now she had only maintained a barrier for fifteen seconds, and Ulorran was amazed that she had doubled that time through sheer determination. "Have you been able to call out the others?" Ulorran asked as the flower reformed on her comb once more._

" _No…I just can't seem to reach them…" Himeyuri replied, clearly disappointed by what she saw as a lack of progress, however Ulorran was amazed by her. In just a few weeks she had summoned four of her six powers, and she was slowly mastering her defensive technique. The three sacred links shield was a difficult technique, he could tell. Himeyuri had to keep control over three elements at once, making sure they were synchronised properly to form a strong shield, and though right now her shield wasn't all that strong, it was at least formed and stable._

" _Himeyuri…your progress is astounding. I am very proud of you." Ulorran said with a warm smile as he looked down at her, the breeze flowing through her mostly loose hair. Himeyuri let out one of her childlike smiles that lit up her face and made her seem much more energetic. Almost subconsciously she stepped closer to Ulorran, who looked down at her with slightly sad eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her as she rose up on tiptoe. "We can't." He said simply, feeling guilty as Himeyuri gave him one of her sad looks._

" _But…" She trailed off, her grey eyes looking at the earth at her feet, the grass worn away by years of training, particularly in the past few months since Yama had mastered his Shikai. Yama wasn't with them at the moment, his duties as third in command keeping him later than usual. He was really making progress, keeping on top of his work and proving himself worthy of his role._ _ **He really will make a great Lieutenant one day…**_

" _We're in the open, anyone could walk by and see us…I did warn you this would be hard." Ulorran warned as he allowed his hands to trail down Himeyuri's covered shoulders, enjoying the light shiver her felt run through her. Her grey eyes were filled with desire as she looked up at him, and he knew his weren't any better, but he couldn't. This was a temptation he had tried to push away for weeks, and it was getting harder every time._

" _No one is here to see…" Himeyuri pointed out, and Ulorran knew she was right. No one came to this place except Syaoran, Yama, Himeyuri and himself. This was his private training area, where his men knew now to disturb him, especially when he was with his 'mysterious redheaded student,' whom they had never really been able to see. There was still the possibility of Yama or Syaoran coming along, however it had been many months since Syaoran had been to the training grounds._

" _Himeyuri…" Ulorran trailed off, knowing that she was slowly working through his defences as she reached up to grip the front of his haori, making sure to trail her fingers lightly across that small part of his chest just below the collar bone. She had figured out on their second meeting that this spot soothed and pleasured Ulorran to the point that he lost his inhibitions. She was right, and she was glad she was right as his eyes seemed to mist over lustfully and he swooped down to capture her lips, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer._

_Himeyuri moaned loudly, the action allowing Ulorran to slip his tongue into her mouth, causing her grey eyes to snap open in surprise. So far Ulorran had given her chaste kisses, nothing like this. She looked at his face, his eyes closed and peaceful as he reached up to caress her cheek, sending more shivers through her._ _**His lips are so soft, but so strong…** _ _She thought as she savoured the firm pressure against her lips, another moan escaping her as his tongue explored her mouth._

_As they shared their first truly passionate kiss Ulorran and Himeyuri were completely unaware that they were being watched. Yama paused in his approach and slipped behind a tree, compressing his reiatsu to hide himself. He couldn't help but smile softly as he looked at the pair. He had known about their feelings for each other for some time. It was impossible for them to hide it._ _**I know it's supposed to be wrong but…they both look so happy…** _ _He thought as he let out a loud cough, watching them pull apart and look around._

" _Yama! You're late!" Ulorran called as Yama stepped out from behind the trees, pretending he had seen nothing. Ulorran looked at him suspiciously, however since Yama didn't say anything he guessed that he hadn't seen after all. Yama laughed and offered his apologies as he walked towards his two friends, his formality around Himeyuri long gone as they laughed happily together._ _ **No matter what happens I want these two to be happy…I want them to be at peace…I want to protect them…I will protect them.**_

* * *

_Rangiku hissed as she slid across the rooftop of an office block, glaring at the Hollow that laughed down at her. It was a good thing that this Karakurachou was fake, otherwise she doubted many of the humans would be left alive at this point. The battle was vicious, and it had only been going for half a day. Standing up once more Rangiku wiped the blood away from a cut on her cheek and glared at the Arrancar, who was clearly a Numeros._

" _Is that all you have? I thought you were a Vice Captain! How pathetic!" The girl mocked. It was a girl, a young girl with short blonde hair and half a mask sat on top of her head. If it hadn't been for the mask and her lousy attitude Rangiku may have felt guilty about attacking such a young girl, however…"What are you waiting for Grandma?" The girl asked mockingly as she played with a ball of red Cero._

" _Grandma? Why you!" Rangiku growled as she took to the air, the girl's blue eyes widening as the tall woman flew at her, ready to swing her blade. As a reflex the girl shot her Cero at Rangiku, who had expected this reaction and sliced through it, the ball splitting in half and shooting of in two directions to crash into the deserted buildings below. With a cry Rangiku slashed again, watching the small girl's eyes widen as she fell, slowly turning to dust._

" _Matsumoto!" Toshiro's voice cried as Rangiku landed on the roof of the building below. Looking up she saw her captain, his eyes wide and his hand stretched towards her as he looked at something over her shoulder. With a gasp Rangiku turned, just in time to block the point of a sword, an extremely long sword._ _ **Gin!**_

" _Hello there Ran-chan, been a while huh?" Gin greeted as he retracted his sword and hopped across from the opposite rooftop. Rangiku could barely move, her katana still held across her body from where she had blocked Gin's last attack. She could hardly believe it, he was standing right in front of her, the same smile, the same expressive closed eyes, the same casual manner. The only difference was his clothing. In stead of Shinigami colours of black on white he wore long white hakama and a high collared white coat that seemed to zip over his chest, the tails sweeping down to his heels._

" _Gin…kun…" She said, her blue eyes wide as she watched him walk towards her, sword in hand. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. Before she knew it he was standing before her, not because he had used Shunpo, but because she hadn't moved to stop him. He looked down at her, one of the few men she knew who could._

" _I missed ya Ran…Did ya miss me?" He asked, something about his grin seeming a little more serious than usual. She had always been able to tell what Gin was thinking by his smile, the subtle shift in the creases of his forehead, the slant of his eyes. Rangiku took in a breath that shook, tears threatening to fall over the rims of her eyes. She hadn't expected to feel so many different emotions when she saw Gin again._

" _I…" She began, her voice shaking before she cut it off. She had expected to feel anger, pure burning anger, but now that he stood before her she felt relieved, happy, sad, betrayed, needy and angry. Her hand shook slightly as she gripped her Zanpakuto a little tighter, gritting her teeth._ _ **Why me? Why did you have to come to me?**_

" _Do we have ta fight Ran-chan?" Gin asked as he blocked the swing that Rangiku didn't even remember throwing. Rangiku's eyes were swimming as she looked up at Gin, their swords crossed between them. Of all the enemies they had to fight Rangiku had been dreading this the most. As she looked up at him she could see he had the same message hidden in his closed eyes._ _ **I don't want to fight you…**_

" _You…" She began, kicking herself for not being able to blame him, even after all this time. He had betrayed them, betrayed her, left her, and now he didn't want to accept the consequences, but then neither did she. She didn't want to be the one to kill him, or be killed by him as was likely to be the case. Gin was far stronger than her. "You left." She managed to say, the tears she had been holding slipping down her cheeks,_

" _Ran…" Gin almost sighed, his face plagued with an expression that she didn't often see. Guilt. She had no doubt he felt bad, not about betraying Soul Society, but about leaving her. Gin had always been there for her when she needed him, he just had that overly frustrating habit of leaving her without saying anything. It was like they were children again and she was crying, trying to make it seem like she was angry,_ _ **the same as I always do…**_ _"Gomen, looks like I did it again huh?" He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head,_ _ **just like he always did,**_ _and then Rangiku smiled._

" _Hai…You're making a nasty habit of this." She replied with a small laugh as she tried to cover up her tears. Gin gave her a smile and used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe her tears away, a rare show of affection. Gin looked down at her glittering blue eyes before pulling back with his sword ready,_

" _But I guess I really am in trouble this time…I'd like it if you were the one…" Gin said, not elaborating on what he meant. Rangiku understood. There was no way they could get around fighting each other. They were on opposite sides in a war, and even if he was captured Gin would be executed as a traitor. Rangiku looked down at her Zanpakuto,_ _ **he wants me to be the one…**_

" _Growl Haineko." She said quietly, her strawberry blonde bangs hiding her eyes from view as the blade of her sword evaporated into a light dust, which floated towards Gin. As it approached Gin released his sword and used it as a barrier, the long sword whipping around to create a breeze, blowing the silver dust away. Rangiku recalled Haineko and rushed Gin, feeling his Zanpakuto clash against hers._

" _Arigato Ran-chan." Gin said since they were close enough, Rangiku's blue eyes widening slightly as he threw her back, watching as she crouched and slid across the roof, stopping near the edge. Almost as soon as she had stopped she was up and running again, swinging her sword only to have it stopped by Gin again._

" _Ichimaru!" A voice called, Rangiku looking up just in time to see a dark skinned man in white wearing a white visor over his eyes. That was all she saw before a thousand blades shot down towards her, her blue eyes wide as she watched them._ _ **Tosen!**_ _She realised as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact,_

" _Ran!" Gin cried, the tall woman feeling herself knocked to the ground and covered by something warm and firm with an overly familiar scent,_ _ **Gin!**_ _She heard the metal pummelling the rooftop around them, and Gin's pained grunt as they cut into him, his blood splashing over her body, soaking through her black uniform. Then he was still. Far too still._

" _Gin-kun?" Rangiku said hesitantly, receiving no answer as she slowly rolled him off her body, finding it difficult amongst the blades sticking in the rooftop. Once she had him off she cradled him in her arms and brushed the silver locks away from his face, "Gin!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks and splashing on his pale cheeks. She watched as he stirred, wincing in pain, a shot of hope running through her._

" _Ran…chan…" He began weakly, blood spilling over his lips in the effort. Rangiku held him closer and let her tears flow as he smiled gently, reaching up weakly to brush her tears away, staining her cheek with blood in the process. "Don't cry…Ran…" He added, Rangiku watching as his eyes slowly opened to reveal his warm crimson eyes, looking at her like she was the only person in the world. "Aishiteru…Ran…" He confessed as Rangiku clutched his hand to his face._

" _Gin! Gin, don't leave me again!" She cried as she watched his eyes close, his hand going slack in her tight grip, "Gin!" She screamed, her voice ringing out across the broken town._

* * *

"Gin!" Rangiku cried as she sat up, her breaths coming in gasps, "Gin…" She said again as sobs wracked her body. This had been happening every night since… _Since he died…_ She thought as she looked around her room, every surface made of wood, her dresser, her wardrobe and the small table. With a sigh she pushed back the thick cover of her futon and got to her feet. She wouldn't be sleeping again that night.

With little else to do she headed to her small bathroom, which was attached to her bedroom for convenience. It took her little time to run the water, and while the water was running she soaped her body and washed it away, the bath just about finished while she shampooed her hair. With a sigh she climbed into the tub, her whole being feeling numb as usual.

Toshiro had brought her back with him the night before, intending to call in more reinforcements since the incident at Orihime's apartment. What Rangiku couldn't figure out was why he had insisted she come back with him and that they would be taking some down time when so much was going on in the human world. At the moment Byakuya had voluntarily taken over in the real world, keeping the other vice captains as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika there as well.

Since their return they had done little, though Toshiro had a stack of paperwork to get one with, which she expected had kept him up most of the night. The odd thing was that he hadn't mentioned her own work. Usually he dragged her to the office and she had to escape, but now he was leaving her to her own devices. _Is it because of what happened with Gin?_

As much as she hated it at times she knew that Toshiro could read her like a book, and since Gin's death she had been more distant so that he didn't notice her so much. She had hoped that he would miss the darkness under her eyes and the slight sag of her hakama where she had lost her appetite. She managed a little for breakfast and a few small bits during the day, but otherwise she didn't eat much.

This of course had its drawbacks. The slimming of her figure made her breasts, which had unfortunately not shrunk all that much, weigh her down. Her back ached almost constantly, and her legs were quite sore from all her running. With a sigh Rangiku stood up, wrapping a towel around herself before moving into the bedroom, but before she could dry off and get dressed there was a knock on her door.

"Ohayo." Rangiku called with forced cheer as she hurried through her small living area to the door, beaming at the young boy at the door, "Taicho! What did you want so early in the morning?" She asked brightly as she held the door open for Toshiro, who stood as usual with his back straight and his arms crossed.

"Gomen…I just had the feeling you would be awake." Toshiro replied as he stepped inside, his eyes noticeably looking anywhere but at her. Intrigued Rangiku closed the door and looked down at the younger boy, her concern growing as he stood silently. She knew he was going to tell her something, something she probably wouldn't want to hear,

"Is there something…" Rangiku trailed off, stopping as Toshiro looked up at her with firm eyes. Whatever was troubling him he was covering up, which worried Rangiku more. "If there's something you need to talk about Taicho…" She added, leaving her willingness open to him, which caused a small smile to cross Toshiro's face despite the decision he had made.

"I know, arigato…Get dressed Matsumoto…There's something you need to see." He replied simply, watching his vice captain hurry into her room. She obviously knew it was important; she was ready barely five minutes later, her pink scarf draped elegantly around her shoulder and Haineko at her waist.

At her nod Toshiro opened the door and stepped out, leading the way to wherever he intended to take her. As they left their Squad base they took a right, walking through the winding streets until they were on the edge of Seireitei at the entrance to Second Squad. She dared not ask where they were going, but she didn't recognise anything as they slipped through the gates and out into a forest area. Toshiro then led her across a wooden bridge, that ran high above a river to an island separated from the mainland by a moat.

"This is the path to a prison…It's kept secret from most. The Detention Unit of the Onmitsukido look after the place. They call it 'The Nest of Maggots.'" Toshiro replied to her unasked question as they followed a barely worn in path through the trees. As they walked Rangiku could feel people watching her, but she could see no one, and Toshiro seemed unconcerned, _it must be the Onmitsukido…_

Finally they reached a huge long wall with two men clad in black standing guard outside. It didn't take much to get them inside. It seemed Toshiro had made arrangements earlier with Soi Fon since the large gates opened after just a few short words. Rangiku followed, her confusion building her captain led the way down a dirt path to a small metal door in the mountainside.

"Prepare yourself Matsumoto." Toshiro warned without looking over his shoulder as he pushed open the small metal doors. Rangiku gave his retreating back a worried glance, biting her lip nervously as she followed him into the unknown. Feeling the usual stale and closed in feeling of a long closed in passage Rangiku stepped forward.

Inside was a long passage, all of it made of stone and lit by fire torches that flared as they approached and faded once they had passed on. They were walking down steps, and they seemed to go on forever, _who would put a prison inside a mountain?_ She wondered as she put one hand on the rough cold wall as she carefully followed Toshiro, who seemed to glide effortlessly down the steps ahead.

"We're almost there." Toshiro said as he glanced over his shoulder, the walls suddenly giving way to a cavernous area of stalactites and stalagmites. The stairs continued down, where there was a large set of closed doors. As Toshiro opened the doors and led the way through Rangiku squinted as her eyes adjusted to the seemingly harsh light, though it wasn't all that bright. _Where is the light coming from?_ She wondered as she looked around, seeing no lights or torches anywhere in the huge rock cavern.

"Who are these people?" Rangiku asked as Toshiro led the way through the large crowd, who had gathered to watch them, but due to the Captain haori and vice captain badge, the prisoners kept their distance. At their crazed eyes and dishevelled appearances Rangiku couldn't help but feel nervous since she didn't have her Zanpakuto, they had been left at the entrance. As they passed through Toshiro glanced around in disinterest,

"They're deserters mostly. Those with power who don't want to use it for Soul Society and could become dangerous if left unchecked." Toshiro replied simply, Rangiku's eyes widening in shock. She had heard rumours of deserters disappearing, and many youths who refused to become Shinigami going missing, but she had never really believed it until she looked around. "This is also where we keep our more dangerous criminals before execution…" Toshiro trailed off as they approached a wooden door, where he paused with his hand on the cold metal handle. "Rangiku…I won't ask your forgiveness, but I do apologised for this." He said regretfully as he pushed the door open.

"Taicho…" Rangiku trailed off as she watched Toshiro step through the dark doorway, hesitating as he disappeared. With a deep breath she followed him, seeing him waiting just ahead inside this dark damp cavern. Stalactites hung down, dripping from water seeping through from the world above, occasionally meeting the stalagmites that grew up from below, "What on earth is in here?" Rangiku wondered aloud,

"The most dangerous prisoners of Seireitei…Usually those who are going to be executed." Toshiro replied as a cell came into view. Rangiku couldn't understand what they were doing here at first, but as the cell became clearer she could see a figure huddled inside. _We're here to see this person?_

"What're ya doing here Hitsugaya…I thought we had an agreement…" A horribly familiar voice said. It was broken, cracked up, dry and forced, but it was definitely _Gin!_ Toshiro paused at the bars and looked at the figure, who slowly pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the bars for support as he glared down at Toshiro with closed eyes, the smile long gone from his face.

"I know…however I believe she has the right to say goodbye." Toshiro replied, barely sparing Gin a glance as he turned away and walked past Rangiku, pausing next to her as she looked at the frail figure of Gin with wide eyes, "I'll wait by the door." Toshiro said before he continued walking, Rangiku not moving until his footsteps had faded away. Gin looked at her with some effort, unsure what he should do or say,

"Gin-kun…" Rangiku said as tears pricked her eyes, her breath catching as he looked up at her with a weak smile, sweat tricking down the side of his face. _It's him…he's really here!_ She thought as she let her tears fall, running to the bars, which she gripped tightly as she leaned her head between them, her forehead just allowed to brush his through the gap.

"Please don't cry Ran-chan…" Gin sighed as he reached through the bars to caress her cheek, wiping her tears away in the process. She opened her eyes, blinking to clear the blur as she reached up to grip his hand gently. She could feel him, see him, smell him, there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. Ichimaru Gin was standing in front of her.

"How?" She asked desperately, wanting to hold him, kiss him and nurse him back to health. He looked terrible, and she could guess why. Even with Unohana's healing techniques Gin would need time to recover, and that would probably be slowed further by being in this cold damp cell,

"I wasn't quite dead…Unohana-san managed ta drag me back, but why I'm not so sure…" He trailed off, Rangiku's eyes widening as she waited for him to finish his explanation, "I'm waiting for my execution date ta be fixed." He said, confirming Rangiku's fears. He slid down the bars with her as she fell to her knees, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks, "Didn't I tell ya not ta cry?" He added softly as he touched her hand.

"Gomen…" Rangiku apologised as she cried, unable to stop her tears. _It's not fair! I've only just found out he's alive! He can't die now!_ She thought as she gritted her teeth and leaned her head on the bars, Gin's hand gently taking her chin and tilting her face up to look at him.

"Don't cry for me Ran…I want ya ta be happy…I won't say I made a mistake, but I regret making ya cry Ran." Gin said, his usual smile finally back in place, but still Rangiku couldn't cheer up. Gin's eyes opened slightly as she reached through the bars to grip his white haori, which he had been changed into in the hospital. _How can he be so calm about this? Like it doesn't matter?_

"I don't want you to die." Rangiku cried as she looked at the floor, feeling Gin's hand playing with her bangs as he stroked her cheek. It was so familiar, just like when they were younger and Rangiku cried. Gin always knew how to soothe her, and now was no exception.

"I'd like ta say 'I'll always be there for ya,' but we both know how hopeless I'd be at that." Gin joked, watching Rangiku let a reluctant smile play across her lips. On the floor between the bars one of her hands found his and gripped it tightly, not wanting the moment to go. "I'd like ta see ya again Ran…I'll be here for a while." Gin assured uncertainly, both of them knowing he could give no guarantees.

"I will if I can." Rangiku assured, knowing that Gin was getting tired as he slumped against the bars. Slowly getting to her feet Rangiku looked back through the bars, coming face to face with Gin, who had risen with her. "Sayonara Gin-kun." She said as she stepped closer to the bars,

"Hai, seeya Ran." He replied as he gripped her chin softly, pulling her closer to brush his lips against hers. This was another thing he had always done, the feeling of his soft lips on her so familiar. Pulling back she saw his red eyes staring back at her warmly, both of them wondering if this would be the last time they saw each other. "Go on, your taicho's waiting." Gin encouraged as the moment stretched out, the strawberry blonde nodding once more before turning her back,

"I will come back." She promised before walking away, Gin smiling as she left. He didn't care whether she came back or not, he was just glad he got to see her once more as he sat down on the small bench and leaned on the wall to sleep.

* * *

Hanataro hummed to himself quietly as he wandered the streets of Seireitei, slowly making his way to the Twelfth Squad barracks. He had finally returned to the real world after hours of intense work at one of the human hospitals, where he had managed to stabilize Ulquiorra. He had returned, as ordered, to recover his strength, so he while he was having some down time he decided to visit Rin.

He had met Rin only a few times since their trip to the real world, where they had been protected by Yumichika and made cake for a restless spirit's mother to enable him to rest peacefully. It had been a close call in the end. The spirit's mother had refused the cake at first, making the spirit feel such despair that it almost became a Hollow.

"I hope Rin-san likes strawberry and vanilla…" Hanataro thought aloud as he looked at the white box in his hands. He had spied the sponge cake in a shop window and decided to bring it as an offering to the scientist, who had a weak spot for cake and sweets. Looking up he could see the barracks he was looking for and broke out in a relieved grin. For once he hadn't met any of the Eleventh Squad to hinder his progress.

"Cake cake! I smell cake!" A young girl's voice cried joyfully as she bounded down the street. Hanataro looked down at the short pink haired girl almost fearfully. He had never had an encounter with Yachiru before, but she was Eleventh Squad, so he was sure this wouldn't be good. Hanataro shivered fearfully as the chocolate eyed girl looked up at him with bright excited eyes, "You have cake! Give me cake!" She said with a bright smile, not exactly demanding, but not asking either.

"Gomenasai, Kusajishi fuku-taicho, but this is a present for a friend of mine." He replied in a nervous apologetic voice, bracing himself for a violent onslaught in which she would undoubtedly steal the cake. He waited a few moments, but the strike never came, and when he opened his eyes the pink haired girl was just looking sadly at the floor, and Hanataro couldn't feel afraid of her. "Ano…Here." Hanataro said as he pulled a white paper bag from his haori and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Yachiru asked innocently as she looked inside the bag at all the different sweets, her eyes lighting up. Hanataro laughed sheepishly as he cradled the cardboard box to his chest protectively, feeling strangely comfortable in this girl's company.

"Gomen, I only have those sweets, but next time I go to the Human world I'll be sure to find you some cake too." Hanataro promised, watching as the pink haired girl clutched the bag to her chest as if it contained gold and looked up at him with eyes that said he'd just promised her the earth.

"Really? You promise?" Yachiru asked in disbelief, watching as Hanataro nodded with a smile and held out one fisted hand with his little finger sticking up. Yachiru smiled and linked her pinkie with his, symbolising that the promise could not be broken.

"It's a promise." Hanataro agreed, watching as the pink haired girl beamed before running away at high speed, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Hanataro had never imagined that Yachiru would be so innocent, even though she was a child. They had briefly been in the same classes, but she had always acted bored and aloof from everyone else. She had been swapped to advanced a few weeks later and since then Hanataro hadn't often seen her, not that she remembered him.

"Hanataro-kun?" A youth filled voice said questioningly from just ahead at the doors to Twelfth Squad. Hanataro pulled himself out of his reverie and smiled as he saw the boy he had come to see, his Shinigami clothes covered by a white lab coat as usual and a lot of his shoulder length brown hair was tied on top of his head to keep it out of his eyes.

"Rin-san! I was just coming to find you." Hanataro revealed as he walked towards the boy, who was about his age. He hadn't seen Rin at the academy, but he wished he had. He knew they would have been friends from the start, and maybe they would have ended up in the same squad, medicine and science weren't that far apart after all. "I'm on a break since my mission in the real world. Here, I picked this up for you…I hope you like it…" Hanataro added hopefully as he handed the white box over to the young bright eyed scientist,

"Cake! Arigato Hanataro-kun! This is my favourite!" Rin replied as his hazel eyes gleamed at the open box in his hands. Turning back to the open gates Rin started walking, looking over his shoulder at the young medic. "I finished at lunchtime today, come and join me." Rin invited, Hanataro falling in line with a smile as they walked through the large wooden gates.

It was the first time he had ever been inside Twelfth Squad, and it wasn't what he expected. It looked normal, all of the buildings traditional like the rest with no sign of any mutated creatures or large machines. Hanataro had expected the buildings to be based more on the human world, though he wasn't sure why, and he had certainly expected to see more evidence of the work they did.

"Here, this is my room." Rin announced as he led the way up some wooden steps and into a large living area. The living area showed evidence of shared use, particularly around the kitchen, where an angry note had been left about the lack of washing up. Rin grabbed a plate and some cutlery before leading the way to one of the four doors, which opened onto small bedrooms.

Rin's room was almost exactly what Hanataro had expected. There were sweet wrappers overflowing in the bin, unopened packets of biscuits, draws of sweets and a tub of opened biscuits. The unexpected part came from the cleanness of the room. For some reason Hanataro had expected more clutter, loose clothes and wrappers, however aside from the bin the room was immaculate.

"Here." Rin said with a smile as he perched on his bed, holding a fork out to Hanataro, who joined him on the bed. "So how was your trip?" The scientist asked innocently as he took a fork of cake and ate, savouring the sweet taste. Hanataro quickly objected the use of the word 'trip' since he had been working, but nevertheless gave Rin the details.

* * *

The afternoon passed pleasantly, the pair laughing and talking endlessly. Rin showed Hanataro his latest inventions, none of which worked yet, but he was hopeful about them. Hanataro couldn't make heads or tails of the machines and took Rin's word for it, just as Rin took Hanataro's word on all things medical. In no time at all Hanataro had sprawled across the bed on his stomach while Rin sat at the desk tinkering with one of his inventions, wires all over the place and a screwdriver constantly clutched in his hand.

"It's late, I should get going." Hanataro said as he noticed the clock on Rin's desk, which showed eleven O'clock. Neither of them had eaten dinner, though Hanataro didn't intend to, he rarely ate much and he assumed Rin would fill up on snacks. The boy's main worry was that he was keeping Rin awake, and Rin had to work in the morning.

"Alright, let's do this again soon!" Rin said as Hanataro got to his feet with a nod. The scientist followed his friend though to the living area, where another young man was reading a book, though he and Rin didn't acknowledge each other. At the door the pair exchanged a few words of farewell before the medic hurried out of the gates.

"What a night." Hanataro sighed as he stretched and looked up at the starry sky, twisting his body until his spine cracked. He loved nights like this, when the sky was clear and the air was cool. Not only could he see the sky but the streets would be mostly empty. Heading off towards his own barracks Hanataro kept his eyes on the stars, picking out all the different constellations until he bumped into something.

"Watch where you're going punk!" A harsh voice barked, the small medic looking up almost fearfully at the large muscular man before him. Eleventh Squad. Hanataro felt his whole body shiver as the man loomed over him with an expression of drunken displeasure.

"Gomenasai! You're right! I wasn't looking!" Hanataro apologised, unable to move a muscle as another two men appeared at each side to see what was going on. When they saw Hanataro they grinned, eyeing each other in a way that made Hanataro's stomach turn. _What are they talking about?_ He wondered fearfully as he watched them whisper drunkenly to each other, their cheeks slightly flushed from drinking.

"Alright…I'll forgive you…If you take care of a little medical condition I have." The centre man decided suggestively, his large hand reaching down to the white obi of his hakama. Hanataro hoped he was joking, but at the wide grin and flickering dark eyes he began to doubt it. Hanataro shook his head, his body quivering as the other two men laughed and walked towards him.

"You don't want a beating do you?" The one on the left asked, his tall form crouching down beside Hanataro and caressing his slightly clammy cheek, his long sooty hair brushing the medic's cheek. The other man, the shorter of the three with short hair and stubble leaned down and stroked the skin just inside the folds of Hanataro's haori.

"After all, there are…other things that he could 'ask' you to do…Catch my drift?" He added as he purred in Hanataro's ear, enjoying the way the young medic's dark eyes widened fearfully. They laughed and pulled back as their large friend stepped forward, pulling the ties of his hakama loose enough to slip out his member, which Hanataro was horrified to find already hardening.

"Since you get the idea…" He said before reaching down to Hanataro, grabbing a handful of his hair. The medic cried out loudly as he was yanked roughly to his knees, the other two squad members snickering as they watched their friend force his member into Hanataro's mouth and thrust forward roughly.

Hanataro couldn't breathe, his mouth ached and each thrust choked the back of his throat as tears of shame and pain ran down his cheeks. He felt like he was going to be sick, not just from the constant thrust at the back of his throat but the disgusting taste tinged with salt. _Someone…anyone!_ Hanataro pleaded as tears streamed down his cheeks, small moans of protest tearing from his throat with every thrust. He tried to pull away, but the grip in his hair made any form of escape impossible. _Someone please…_

"What an ugly sight." A familiar voice said, the man's rough thrusts pausing as the muffled steps walked slowly towards them. Hanataro felt the member in his mouth twitch slightly, seeming to shrink a little, though the grip on his hair certainly didn't. The other two squad eleven members backed away slightly, their faces etched into expressions of pure terror.

"Fifth Seat Ayasegawa!" One of them said, his voice quivering almost as much as his body as the beautiful young man drew his Zanpakuto and walked towards them at a leisurely pace. The three men couldn't move as Yumichika's reiatsu washed over them, the pressure forcing Hanataro further forward over the increasingly limp member in his mouth.

"People like you are truly…ugly!" Yumichika declared, disappearing from his place a few feet behind Hanataro to standing in front of him. The man who had been forcing himself into Hanataro's mouth was now lying in a bleeding heap five feet away. Hanataro fell, supporting himself with his hands as he knelt on the ground and retched, coughing and choking as tears streamed down his cheeks.

While Hanataro emptied his stomach Yumichika struck down the other two, who barely had time to move. Yumichika had known there was a certain hostility between the Eleventh and Fourth Squads, but he had never imagined anything like this. He was thoroughly ashamed of his bullying comrades. _I will talk to Zaraki-taicho about this…later._ The elegant man thought as he turned his attention to Hanataro and sheathed his Zanpakuto.

Yumichika's soft red-maroon eyes were filled with sympathy as he looked down at the boy. The medic was almost kneeling in his own sick, drool mixed with vomit running down his chin and dripping to the puddle as he looked at it, though his brown eyes were blank. He was suffering from severe shock, not just from what had happened but from the force of Yumichika's reiatsu.

"Hanataro…You look unsightly…" Yumichika said gently as he reined in his reiatsu to almost nothing. He watched as Hanataro regained a little of his colour, but he was still pale, and clearly sickened. Hanataro looked up at Yumichika and nodded at his words,

"Gomenasai Yumichika-san." He apologised as he raised his hand, tugging at the sleeve of his haori as he raised it to wipe his chin, but Yumichika quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No! Don't dirty your own clothes for the likes of them…Here." Yumichika added as he ripped the sleeve from one of the unconscious men's haori and used it himself to clean the boy up a bit. He was surprisingly gentle as he wiped away the trail of vomit from Hanataro's chin, "Now let's get you home." He decided as he pulled Hanataro to his feet, being careful to avoid the large puddle of vomit.

"Yumichika-san, why are you here?" Hanatarou asked weakly as he stumbled along at Yumichika's side, the older man supporting him with an arm around his waist. Hanataro knew that Yumichika had been posted to the real world, so why was he in Seireitei? _Am I needed in the real world again? Is someone hurt?_

"Don't worry about that now, it's not important." Yumichika replied honestly. Of all the things that had called him back it was paperwork. No one else in the Eleventh Squad ever did the work, so Yumichika had taken it upon himself to do it, and since the work had piled up and there was the opportunity to switch with another ranking Seat, Yumichika had returned for a few days.

Somehow Hanataro managed to lead the way back to Fourth Squad barracks and into his room. Being Seventh Seat Hanataro had a small apartment that belonged to him alone. It wasn't as large as a vice captain's quarters would be, but it was comfortable with a small living area and open kitchen. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom, which Yumichika quickly guided Hanataro to, easing him onto the small futon.

"They won't be bothering you again…I'll make sure of it." Yumichika assured as he flicked his perfect hair out of his eyes. Hanataro smiled at the familiarity of the gesture, glad that it had been Yumichika who had come along. Not everyone would have been so kind, in fact that majority would have simply walked by.

Yumichika was unsure himself why he had grown so fond of the boy. Weakness had always seemed so ugly, but Hanataro seemed to make it acceptable with his determination and drive to succeed and help. Many thought him to be merely a weak medic who tripped over his own feet, but if they bothered to look into his eyes they would see a boy with great inner strength and drive. Yumichika had realised long ago that just because you didn't pursue physical strength and dislike violence it didn't mean you were weak. Hanataro proved this point.

"How many times has this happened before?" Yumichika asked as he sat on the wooden floor beside Hanataro, watching the boy shiver in disgust. The older man knew he didn't want to answer the question, but to deal an appropriate punishment Yumichika needed to know what else had gone on. He fully intended to use these men as an example.

"I've never seen those men before, but even with the rest of the squad things never went that far before." Hanataro replied, his cheeks flushing shamefully as he looked away from Yumichika. _If only I was stronger! I don't want to need protecting all the time! I want to be able to stand up on my own!_

"Hanataro-kun, it is quite unseemly to look down on yourself just because you don't have great physical strength." Yumichika scolded as if he could read the young man's mind. This left Hanataro slightly in awe of the older man, who pulled out his mirror and checked his reflection leisurely, smiling in satisfaction as he flicked a bit of hair back in place.

"Gomenasai…I just feel so pathetic sometimes, like I only get in the way and ruin things for people…I'm no good…I can't even Shunpo yet!" Hanataro said, sitting up slowly to glare at the opposite wall, not seeing the smile that crossed Yumichika's face as he snapped his mirror shut.

"Well that's good." He said, Hanataro looking at him like he was crazy. He couldn't see anything good about it, "You said 'yet.' You can't Shunpo 'yet,' which means you intend to…It's a simple enough thing to learn. I could have you up to speed in about a week, if that." Yumichika stated as he eyed the younger boy, all thoughts of his sexual assault apparently forgotten as he got to his knees and bowed down low,

"Please Yumichika-san! Please help me get stronger!" Hanataro pleaded, feeling a sharp pain on the top of his head where Yumichika tapped him harshly with the edge of his round mirror, the young boy looking up in surprise. Yumichika smiled as Hanataro sat back,

"Begging really is unseemly you know." He replied, the medic giving him a sheepish look.


	17. Intense Training

"Ulquiorra…Can you hear me?" Orihime asked as she sat beside him in the hospital. She would use her own powers to heal him, but Urahara had insisted it would be better for him to recover on his own in case her powers interfered with the Hougyoku. He hadn't stirred since he had fallen unconscious waiting for the ambulance, though Orihime had been little better.

She had woken up only the day before and was only allowed to leave her bed because Ulquiorra's room had been put right next to hers. Luckily his Hollow recovery powers had completely healed the hole in his torso by the time the ambulance arrived, however it couldn't repair the blood loss. _What if he doesn't wake up?_

"I never really thanked you for what you did…It was really brave…" Orihime said as she stood next to him, her hand slowly reaching out to rest on his gently. His skin was so soft and warm, _so human…_ "I'm sorry you had to get hurt because of me." She apologised as she leaned down over his sleeping form, his chest covered by a pair of white pyjamas from the hospital.

His ebony locks were fanned out across the pillow, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. His fever had broken, so rather than pale his skin was back to a healthy pink, and since he hadn't been awake much his face was clear of makeup. He was like a sleeping angel, _a guardian angel…_

"Arigato Ulquiorra-kun…" Orihime sighed as she leaned down, her orange locks slipping forward, the tips brushing Ulquiorra's cheek as she lowered her head. She could feel his breath on her lips as she got closer, her grey eyes sliding shut as she froze just above him. _Just do it! Don't hesitate again!_ She thought, her mind briefly carrying her back to the time she had been in Ichigo's room. She had been so close to kissing him in a situation quite similar to this, but she had hesitated and missed her chance.

As she thought all of this she subconsciously licked her suddenly very dry lips. Why was she hesitating? He was unconscious, he'd never know and her curiosity would be satisfied, _but even so…_ She bit her lip, opening her eyes to make sure he was still unconscious, which he was. She blushed as she shut her eyes once more and leaned down, her lips pressing against his.

It was a little different to what she had expected. She had expected it to feel strange, perhaps even uncomfortable, but once she had her lips on his it felt completely natural. His lips felt smooth and giving against hers, and they were so warm, though a little dry. The moisture of her lips quickly transferred onto his, but it felt odd as she pulled back. Ulquiorra was still sound asleep, so he hadn't kissed back, _but I did it…I was finally able to…_

"Orihime-san! You're up and about today I see." Urahara's voice greeted from the doorway was the redhead pulled back from Ulquiorra with a flush on her cheeks. The blonde man smiled as he tipped his hat back slightly and approached the bed to do his usual maintenance check. It sounded strange to call it that, but then it was strange to think that the body was fake too.

"Hai, the nurse didn't want me to go too far, but Ulquiorra's room is just next door so…" The redhead trailed off as Urahara leaned over Ulquiorra's unconscious form. Orihime watched as the man pulled back the blanket and began to touch the body, pressing and stroking almost every inch of his body, but it seemed that everything was in order as he pulled back with a satisfied nod. "Ano…Is he alright?" Orihime asked anxiously,

"His body is in complete working order…Perhaps the loss of blood weakened the bond between Ulquiorra and the Gigai…" He replied thoughtfully as he tapped the side of his arm with his cane, though there wasn't a lot he could do about that if it was true. "Nothing to worry about. The bond should strengthen over time." The shop keeper added as he saw the worry creep into Orihime's expression.

"Then he'll wake up soon right?" Orihime said optimistically as she looked across the bed at Urahara, whose expression turned slightly troubled as he looked at the figure in the bed. He had expected movement by now. His blood had been replenished, his wounds had healed, there was no reason for Ulquiorra to be unconscious.

"It could take days…then again it could take years…I can't be sure of the extent of separation. When Hanataro returns in a few days he should be able to give you more of an idea." Urahara assured as Orihime looked at Ulquiorra almost fearfully. She hadn't known him long, but she had already formed a strong attachment to him. _What will happen if he doesn't wake up? If he was asleep for years how old would I be when he woke up? How would it feel to wake up unchanged to find everyone else had aged?_ "That's a worst case scenario though! I'm sure he'll wake up soon…Try not to worry." Urahara said as he laid a hand on the redhead's shoulder, watching as she jerked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed him walk around the bed to her side.

"Inoue-san, you should come and rest." A nurse said from the door, noticing the slight distress on the young girl's face. Orihime looked up in surprise before nodding her agreement. Urahara watched as the redhead bent down over Ulquiorra, her mouth inches from his ear as she gripped his hand,

"Ulquiorra…Please wake up soon." She whispered, letting her lips graze his scalp as she pulled back. He didn't stir at her touch or her words, but somehow she felt a little more certain that he would open his eyes soon.

* * *

" _Tsubaki!" Himeyuri said out loud for the first time, the final petal forming into a young man wearing a black jumpsuit with red stripes down the stomach and arms. He had two small sails on his shins for aerodynamics and sleek black wings with red almost in a square near the tips. His shoulders and the lower half of his face were covered by a ragged cream piece of material worn like a scarf._

" _Well? What do you want?" He demanded in a strong voice, surprising considering his small size. His dark eyes almost glared up at Himeyuri, "You don't seem to be in danger. Why have you called me out?" He demanded a little more harshly as he folded his arms. Himeyuri couldn't help respecting the small pixie-like being, his short dark hair spiked up out of his face._

" _Do I need a reason you call you?" Himeyuri asked as she looked down at Tsubaki, who stood on the worn ground. Himeyuri was kneeling in the clearing once again, Yama and Ulorran sitting together a few feet away communing with their Zanpakuto. They had thought Himeyuri would do better alone so that she could focus properly._

" _You fool!" Tsubaki declared angrily as he jumped up and grabbed some of Himeyuri's loose hair, pulling it harshly and watching as the grey eyed girl grimaced. "Of course you do! I'm not some servant you have at your back and call! I am a protector! A warrior!" The small pixie declared, his eyes widening as Himeyuri grabbed her hair and flicked him free. Himeyuri got to her feet and stood over the pixie as he lay on his back looking up at her wide eyed,_

" _How dare you! I am a Princess and you are my power! You answer my commands and don't you forget it!" She snapped angrily, blushing slightly as Tsubaki got to his feet and flew up to her eye level, his dark eyes piercing hers. She wasn't sure what it was he saw in her firm gaze, but after a few moments he lowered his eyes and bowed,_

" _And what would you have me do Princess?" He asked respectfully, Himeyuri hiding her surprise well as she stood a little straighter. Tsubaki waited patiently for his answer, deciding to give Himeyuri a chance. None of his previous wielders had spoken to him in such a manner, in fact few had ever known he was there since most had been princesses like Himeyuri who never saw the outside world and didn't need his protection as a result._

" _Make me stronger." Himeyuri replied simply, the fire burning in her grey eyes. Without a word Tsubaki nodded. Words weren't needed here. From the corner of his eye Ulorran smiled as he returned to his meditations. **She will be strong one day…Let us hope she never needs to use that strength.**_

* * *

"Rise and shine!" A bright cheerful voice cried as the blanket was pulled away from Hanataro's peaceful form. Hanataro scrunched his eyes up and groaned in objection as he rolled onto his other side and curled up with his back to the beautiful young man, who had arrived to begin training. "So unsightly…" Yumichika sighed before grabbing the edge of the futon and pulling it up, watching as Hanataro fell roughly to the wooden floor.

"Yumichika-san…" Hanataro groaned as he sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes, barely registering that he was on the wooden floor as he looked up at the young man. Yumichika sighed once more as he grabbed Hanataro's sleeve and pulled him to his feet, giving him a shove in the direction of the bathroom.

"Get cleaned up! I want you ready in five minutes!" The older man ordered firmly as he watched Hanataro trip through the open doorway, laughing quietly as he pulled the door shut. He could already hear Hanataro fumbling around inside, which meant he would probably take twice as long as asked. _That boy really is hopeless._

Yumichika wandered into the small kitchen, which was a lot like his own only a little messier. Squad Four were on call 'twenty four seven' as humans would say, so the young medic rarely had time to clear the clutter. Though it was cluttered Yumichika was pleased to find that everything was at least clean, as expected of a doctor. He set about gathering a few ingredients and made Onigiri, something quick, easy and nutritious. Hanataro would need his strength today.

"Why do you want me up?" Hanataro asked, still a little groggy as he entered the living area, finding a plate of six rice balls shoved into his hands. The medic looked at it before looking up at Yumichika, who was eating with the utmost elegance, but at a rather impressive speed.

"Eat up quickly and prepare for training…You do remember?" The older man left off questioningly. He watched as Hanataro's expression changed from thoughtful to shocked as he looked up at Yumichika. He had never imagined that the older man was serious about training him, few people were ever serious when offering to help him. "Don't act so shocked, shrugging off duty is truly unsightly behaviour." Yumichika added decisively.

Hanataro ate as quickly as he could, making sure to chew properly to avoid indigestion. Once he was finished Yumichika began to drill him, forcing him to stretch thoroughly before doing press-ups, pull-ups and all sorts of other things. Hanataro was impressed with Yumichika's strength, the older man doing every exercise with him. Hanataro could barely keep up and found himself exhausted at the end, and this was only a warm up.

"Now the training really begins." Yumichika announced as he pulled the front door open and looked at Hanataro, almost feeling guilty for what he was about to do. Hanataro watched nervously as Yumichika drew his Zanpakuto and nodded to the open doorway. "We're going to play a game of tag Hanataro. You will run, and you will not get caught. If you get caught…" He said suggestively as he held up his blade and let the light catch the sharp edge. Hanataro looked horrified as he back away a little,

"This is a joke…right?" Hanataro asked, but the look in the older man's eye told him that this was anything but a joke. Yumichika watched the boy gulp fearfully before finding his resolve. He was impressed at the boy's speed; he had expected it to take much longer him to find his nerve.

"Don't worry, I'll make this fair. Until you achieve Shunpo I will not use it." Yumichika assured as he watched Hanataro slowly step towards the door and look out. "Wait. You'll need you Zanpakuto." The older man stated as he noticed Hanataro's hip, though from the look on the young man's face he could tell Hanataro wasn't fond of carrying his Zanpakuto around. Yumichika watched as Hanataro walked back into his room,

"Why do I need to bring Hisagomaru with me?" The medic asked upon his return, Yumichika watching as Hanataro slipped the blue handled sword into his white sash. The older man smiled as he flicked his shiny hair over his shoulder, tugging the orange neck brace into a better position.

"Because if I catch up to you you'll need it." Yumichika assured, watching Hanataro's eyes glance at his sheathed sword doubtfully. He knew the boy doubted himself, he also knew the boy hated violence, which is why Yumichika wanted to train this way. "I will give you a ten second head start. Go." Yumichika ordered, watching as Hanataro's eyes hardened slightly, the boy taking off out the door.

As promised Yumichika waited ten full seconds before followed, and as agreed he didn't use Shunpo, however it took him little time to catch up to the young medic. Hanataro was too focused on running. He wasn't looking around and taking advantage of his surroundings, something Yumichika knew he would have to improve, not through words, but through experience.

"Too slow!" Yumichika shouted as he drew his sword, swinging for Hanataro's shoulder. As expected the medic turned in a panicked flurry, barely able to block Yumichika's blade as he clumsily drew his own. "You're not aware of your surroundings! Track my reiatsu! Next time I will not declare my attack!" Yumichika warned as he pulled his blade back and stopped for another ten seconds before taking off again.

* * *

" _Ulorran, you have been informed of the situation?" The King asked expectantly as Ulorran entered and fell swiftly to one knee, his jaw clenched already. Of course he had heard, who hadn't? The Hollow were on the move, and no one knew why. Hollow rarely banded together unless there was something to gain or they had a clear advantage. They were after something._

" _I have, and I am ready to go." Ulorran replied firmly as he locked eyes with the King. He was asking a lot to be allowed to go. Syaoran was his second in command after all, if something went wrong the Prince would be dead, and Ulorran himself was the strongest Shinigami in the ranks._

" _You know what this means Ulorran…We have already lost five of out Lieutenants, and the other four will be needed to defend Seireitei in case they decide to come through the Senkai Gate." The King warned, watching half way between satisfaction and disappointment as Ulorran nodded without a moment's hesitation. He was proud that Ulorran took his duty so seriously, but he was disappointed that he may not come back alive. He also feared for his son, who would not be persuaded to stay behind and abandon his squad, which was admirable._

" _I will go to the Human Realm, and I will push the enemy back." Ulorran declared as he looked up at the King with determined eyes. The King looked down at his knees for a few moments of contemplation before slowly getting to his feet and gliding down. He reached Ulorran and laid a hand on his shoulder,_

" _Ulorran. Go to the Human Realm with your men. You have one mission; search and destroy! They have killed my soldiers and are eating human souls. Destroy their forces, push them back at all costs!" He ordered, his grey eyes piercing into Ulorran's green. Ulorran nodded, knowing exactly how the King felt. Ulorran had trained those five Lieutenants. They had been his friends, and now they were gone. He knew it was wrong, that he should focus on protecting the humans and his own men, but he too had a thirst for vengeance._

" _Yes, your Majesty." Ulorran replied as he got to his feet, standing equal with the King. Going into battle was the one time that a Lieutenant was acknowledged, so upon the reception of orders they were allowed the honour of standing equal with their King. It was a great honour, though in private Ulorran already had such a privilege._

_Without another word Ulorran turned smartly and left the large marble hall, leaving the King to turn back to his throne and his waiting advisors. Ulorran swept out of the doors and headed towards the stairs to Himeyuri's rooms. He had to let her know they would miss their training session that afternoon, not to mention the fact that he would be going into battle._ _**She doesn't know how low chances of success are…I should keep it that way.** _

_On the way up he saw Syaoran waiting at the top of the stairs, his expression grave. Ulorran steeled himself for what was to come; he knew they would have a disagreement. When they met they said nothing at first, both looking at each other with the same grave expression. As Ulorran opened his mouth Syaoran held up a hand for silence,_

" _I know what you will say, but I am going with you. Squad Four is my responsibility too." Syaoran said firmly, looking up at Ulorran's slightly taller figure with firm brown eyes. Ulorran's eyes softened slightly as he nodded. He didn't need to tell Syaoran of his other responsibilities, how could he ever forget?_

" _Very well. I'll just have to make sure I bring you back alive." Ulorran replied cockily with a slight smirk, which Syaoran shared as he folded his arms. Just around the corner Himeyuri stood watching, having just heard about the coming battle from her brother. She desperately needed to see Ulorran._

" _Oh really? Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?" Syaoran asked, chuckling at Ulorran's joking nod, "Well, I can think of no one more reliable to take responsibility for my survival. I'll go and gather our forces." The Prince retorted as he began walking down the steps. Ulorran watched him leave and sighed, getting the familiar prick of fear he got every time a battle came up._

" _Ulorran." Himeyuri's voice called as she stepped round the corner. Ulorran turned and half bowed as he usually would, but he was surprised as he found Himeyuri buried in his chest, her arms wrapped around him firmly. He looked around, trying to hide his panic as he pulled her arms away,_

" _Don't! Anyone can see us here!" He said harshly, looking down at her face to see her grey eyes swimming with tears, his mood swiftly changing to worried and guilty as he reached up to caress her cheek. He would allow himself this, and if anyone came he would tell them she was worried for her brother, who was to go into battle under his command. It wouldn't be an unusual thing to feel._

" _Please don't go!" Himeyuri cried as she looked up into his regretful green eyes. Ulorran had wanted to tell her himself, perhaps ease some of her worries with a few white lies, however it seemed Syaoran had made the situation clear. Before he could answer Himeyuri had once again buried herself in his chest to sob quietly as he soothed her._

" _Gomenasai…It is my duty to go, to protect Seireitei…and you." Ulorran replied as he cradled Himeyuri's cheek gently, smiling softly as he pulled her with him into one of the small alcoves on the stairway. Himeyuri looked up at him as her back rested against the wall, tear tracks staining her cheeks,_

" _Aishiteru. I don't want you to die." She cried as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, his arms soothing her shoulders as his body pressed against her. He watched as Himeyuri raised the sleeve of her long white kimono and wiped her eyes, which were still crying._

" _I will come back. I promise." Ulorran swore as he leaned down and captured her lips, Himeyuri's arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders as his wings slipped around her and his hands rested on her slim hips. "Aishiteru, Himeyuri. I will be back." He whispered, leaving one last kiss on her cheek before he pulled back. Himeyuri watched as he walked down the stairs, drying her eyes and regaining her composure slowly._

_Ulorran hurried down the steps without looking back, knowing his men were waiting for him. As he walked he didn't notice the King hiding in the shadows with a troubled frown as he looked up to his daughter's retreating figure and then at Ulorran as he left the palace. At the moment he was too worried about the battle to be troubled by this small betrayal. He thought only five words at that moment,_ _**please, bring them back alive…** _

* * *

"Oh, Whitey-chan, I-I mean Toshiro…" Hinamori greeted as she sat up in her bed, her ebony hair loose about her shoulders, which were covered by a white sleeping kimono. Toshiro smiled softly as he closed the door to her bedroom and stepped further inside, the small room neat and tidy, everything put away in its proper place.

"Gomen, the door was unlocked, I hope you don't mind…" Toshiro trailed off as he hovered awkwardly beside the bed, watching as his friend broke out into a bright smile and giggled at him. No matter what was on his mind or how he was feeling Hinamori's laugh always cheered him up, and now was no exception.

"Don't be silly! Of course you're welcome!" Hinamori replied as she patted the bed beside her, watching the younger boy hope onto the edge and fold his arms neatly. Toshiro was always so serious, nothing like Renji at all, though he often reminded her of Hisagi. _I wonder what Toshiro will look like when he'd older…_ She wondered, mentally overlaying Toshiro with Hisagi and ending up with a clear skinned version of the ninth vice captain with white hair,

"What's so funny?" Toshiro asked in confusion as his long-time friend suddenly burst into bright laughter, but she shook her head. She was always doing small things like that, and he often worried about her sanity. _Baka! Don't think things like that!_ He scolded inwardly, knowing his friend was still getting over Aizen's psychological abuse, which had made her seem quite insane at times. "How are you feeling?" Toshiro asked, watching Hinamori's eyes darken slightly, her smile loosing a lot of its honesty,

"I'm fine!" She insisted with false cheer. _That bad huh…_ Toshiro's turquoise eyes looked troubled as he looked at Hinamori, who dropped her smile as she saw the look in Toshiro's eyes. "Gomen…I know I make you worry…" She said quietly as her hands clasped loosely in her lap, her hazel eyes looking at them without seeing them. Her eyes widened as Toshiro's hand reached over to cover hers,

"You don't have to deal with it alone Momo…You have a lot of friends who want to see you well…Particularly Hisagi-kun." He added slyly, watching as Hinamori blushed lightly. During the battle with Aizen Hisagi had protected Momo when she was badly injured, which was part of the reason she was out of action. Toshiro had to fight to keep the smile from his face, hoping that this new liking for Hisagi would keep Hinamori from dwelling on Aizen too much.

"Stop teasing me!" Hinamori cried as her hands covered her slightly red cheeks, Toshiro letting his smile show for a few moments. Hinamori had always been like a younger sister to him, despite that fact that she was older. She had sulked when he refused to become a Shinigami, she had been infuriated when he so quickly became a captain, but she had been overjoyed at her own promotion to vice captain, especially since she was serving her idol, Aizen.

"I hear you'll be well enough to resume your duties as Vice Captain soon. I'm sure your squad will be relieved." Toshiro said, seeing a slight drop in Hinamori's demeanour. It was no surprise to him, she hadn't truly been Vice Captain since Aizen's betrayal. Firstly she had been stabbed and in recovery, both physically and mentally, and then she had joined in during the final battle, but had been injured fairly early on in the fight and was still recovering.

"Ano, Toshiro-kun…do you…think I'm a good Vice Captain?" Hinamori asked quietly as she looked at her hands folded in her lap. He'd had a feeling this would come up sooner or later, how could it not? "I-I was supposed to be the closest person to Aizen-taicho! I was with him almost everyday, but I didn't see anything!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she once again felt the sting of his betrayal. Toshiro sighed as he laid a hand on her head, watching her dark eyes shift to look up at him,

"No one saw it, not even the Vizard who were Shinigami long ago, though I hear his captain had his suspicions." Toshiro replied comfortingly as he leaned his forehead on Hinamori's. "You worked hard to become a Vice Captain Momo, don't throw away your position over Aizen. He isn't worth it, and your squad needs you right now." He said, though Hinamori's eyes remained unconvinced. Toshiro held back a sigh as he pulled back,

"I guess you're right…" She replied, still not feeling overly confident. She dreaded going back to her post when she thought about all of the people she had let down in her absence. The third seat of her squad would have had to bare the burden of both Captain and Vice Captain, though there would have been no field work for them either. Third, fifth and ninth squads had all been on down time after Aizen's disappearance, since it was uncertain whether other squad members were involved, particularly where Kira was concerned. Of all the Vice Captains he had been the most suspicious.

"You'll be fine, and don't worry, I've been doing the paper work for your squad that your third seat couldn't." Toshiro assured, watching as Hinamori gave him a bright smile. There was only a small amount of paperwork that a third seat was qualified to do. Most of it had to be sighed by a vice captain at the least, so Toshiro had taken it upon himself to do all that he could so that Hinamori could easily slip back into her duties with a minimal amount of stress.

"Arigato Toshiro-kun! I must admit I've been thinking about that." She said with a look of relief. If Toshiro hadn't taken up her work Hinamori would have had piles of documents bigger than she was waiting for her in the office. It wasn't a task she had been looking forward to, _but I guess I don't have to worry about it now…Toshiro's always looking out for me!_

"Well, I have to leave. I'll be expected back in the human realm soon, and I have a lot to do before I leave." The younger boy said as he stood to excuse himself, the girl in the bed smiling as she watching him straighten out his captain's kimono jacket. "You'll be alright won't you?" He checked as he looked down at her, straightening his Zanpakuto and resting his hand on the hilt.

"Hai! Don't worry about me, I'll be up before you get back." She replied brightly, smiling and waving as she watched him leave. She couldn't help but feel slightly elated that she had seen Toshiro, or rather that he had come to see her. Whenever she was upset he had always been able to cheer her up, though there were two more who had always looked after her, and she was sad that she hadn't seen them for a long while. _Renji, Kira, when you get back I'll meet you by the Senkai Gate!_

* * *

"Is this your limit?" Yumichika demanded as his Zanpakuto collided with Hanataro's, the small boy buckling quickly under the weight. They had been fighting intensively all day without a break from dawn and the sun was already low in the sky. Secretly Yumichika was impressed, however he wasn't about to show the younger boy that.

"N-no! I can continue!" Hanataro declared weakly as Yumichika pulled his blade back and looked down at him. Hanataro gritted his teeth, digging the blade of his sword into the dirt path and slowly pulling himself to his feet. His legs shook at the effort, his arms ached, sweat was pouring all over his body, but he wouldn't back down.

"Know your limits!" Yumichika snapped as he swung his blade with one hand, hitting Hanataro cleanly in the side and sending him to the ground. He looked down at the exhausted boy as he pushed himself into a sitting position on shaking arms, "If I hadn't used the blunted edge of the blade you would be dead right now! Don't be ashamed to admit when you have reached your limit." The older man advised as he sheathed his sword and held a hand out to the younger man.

"Hai!" Hanataro replied as he took the proffered hand and was pulled to his feet. With a sigh he sheathed his own blade, looking utterly miserable. Yumichika smiled and clapped a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, causing Hanataro to flinch and look up with wide surprised eyes,

"Don't feel bad; you may not have attained Shunpo yet, but your instincts have already improved! You have a cleaner defence and even the ability to read my attacks! That's not bad for a day's work." Yumichika praised as he looked down at his young friend, who brightened considerably at the praise he had received, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as he waved his arms in objection. _He's so modest it's cute!_ "Come on, the day's not done!" The older man added as he pushed Hanataro ahead of him towards his home.

"What do you mean? What are we going to do?" The medic asked worriedly, silently praying there wasn't going to be more physical training, _I don't think I could handle any more today!_ But the older man didn't answer as they reached Hanataro's front door and pushed him inside with a bright smile. "Yumichika-san?" Hanataro said warily, not liking the grin on the older man's face.

"You go for a nice long bath while I sort dinner." Yumichika ordered as he pushed Hanataro towards his small bedroom, humming as he did so. Hanataro would have objected, but he really did need a bath to wash away the sweat and soothe his aching muscles. "Take your time!" The older man added as he pulled the bedroom door shut. "Now that he's out of the way…" Yumichika trailed off as he headed into the small kitchen area.

The kitchen area was much the same as his own, just a small space with a mixture of traditional and modern human cooking tools. Looking in the fridge Yumichika was horrified to find it nearly empty, and the cupboards had no more than a small packet of rice and a few wilting vegetables, _good God! Is he even eating?_

"Hana-chan! I'm just going out for a while!" Yumichika called, just able to hear the younger boy's reply. Heading for the door Yumichika hurried down the street. The market would be closed by now, so the only choice was to grab some of his own food stores, but that didn't bother him.

After hurrying to his own tidy rooms and gathering all the food he thought he would need, which was quite a lot, he hurried back to Hanataro's rooms and quickly laid everything out. He had brought fresh fish, beef, leeks, rice, onions, peppers and a lot of spices, and having laid out the ingredients he set to work. He did enjoy cooking, he found it quite therapeutic in fact, enjoying the sound of the sharp knife clacking on the wooden chopping board.

"Yumichika-san? What are you doing?" Hanataro asked as he entered, once again dressed in his uniform, the material clean and fresh. The old uniform was clutched in his hands as he hurried across to the washer, a useful human invention. The oven was another of these wonders, and Yumichika was making full use of it for the beef.

"Fixing dinner of course!" The older man replied as he continued to cook. To say he had been cooking long would be a lie, in fact he had only known a few very basic dishes before his mission with Hanataro and Rin, where he had helped them bake a cake for a restless spirit. Since that day he had gained more of an interest and experimented more.

"But this is too much!" Hanataro objected as he watched the older man frying off the fish while keeping an eye on a large pot of rice. The older man gave Hanataro a firm look, at which the shorter medic backed off a little and stood beside the counter twiddling his thumbs. Yumichika turned back to his cooking with an heir of disapproval, eyeing the boy over his shoulder,

"No wonder you always look like a rake! Honestly! If you want to become stronger you have to eat properly!" Yumichika scolded as he chopped an onion, the sting not even reaching his eyes. He had learned within a few meals how to cut the onion cleanly, either that or his eyes had adjusted. Behind him he could sense Hanataro's shuffling feet, probably due to the awkwardness now between them,

"Gomen, I don't really have time to eat…" He replied quietly, looking down at his feet as Yumichika continued to cook, the knife clicking cleanly against the wood.

"That is no excuse! Make the time! Your health is important too you know." Yumichika insisted as he continued his quick work. _What am I? His mother? Honestly! How unsightly! A fully fledged medic and still! He can't take care of himself!_ He thought inwardly. Hanataro made no reply, there was none he could really make. Yumichika was probably right, and if he'd had a mother he was sure she would have said the same.

In no time at all Yumichika had finished and plated everything. They had fried fish to start, a fairly modest portion that Yumichika finished quickly with no trouble, but Hanataro struggled with. After that was roasted beef with vegetables and rice, perhaps a mostly western dish, however it was full of vitamins and would fill Hanataro right up. Yumichika finished his easily enough and watched patiently as Hanataro slowly got through half of his before stopping.

"Every bite Hanataro! You'll need your strength tomorrow!" Yumichika said sternly, the younger man looking slightly queasy as he forced the next mouthful and chewed torturously slowly. "Trust me, it won't make you ill. You only feel sick now because you're expecting to." The older man insisted, which seemed to comfort the smaller boy a little and allowed him to finish.

"Arigato." Hanataro said as he pushed his bowl away, looking more than a little exhausted. Yumichika almost felt bad that they were going to be starting all over again in a few hours. Almost. He gathered the plates and bowls quickly before breezing into the now messy kitchen area,

"Off to bed with you. I'll wake you at dawn." Yumichika warned as he filled the dishwasher and turned it on, truly grateful for the resourcefulness of humans. He hated washing up the normal way, disgusted at the thought of his hands being submerged in filthy water that would supposedly clean his eating utensils.

"Hai." Hanataro replied tiredly as he dragged himself into his room, dreading the next day when he would wake up to start over again, but he was determined to see this through. He wanted to be strong and useful, he didn't want to weigh his squad down as he did now. He didn't want to be seen as a clumsy idiot to be picked on all the time.

Yumichika smiled as he watched the smaller boy crawl into bed without even changing into a sleeping yakuta, though that would save time in the morning. With a yawn of his own Yumichika headed for the door, fully intending to go to his own room for rest. It wasn't that far, and he'd be up long before dawn, he always was. He loved to watch the sunrise, so when he woke up he would come over here and watch it from Hanataro's roof before waking the smaller boy.

* * *

"So you're going back ta the human realm." Gin observed as Rangiku approached. She wasn't surprised that he knew, not while he had some strange sort of confidence going on with Hitsugaya. Gin watched as her blue orbs shifted downwards to her feet guiltily. "Don't look like that Ran-chan, I understand." Gin assured as he reached through the bars, desperately wishing that he could pull her into his arms.

"They still haven't decided on your execution date yet?" Rangiku asked worriedly as she looked up at him, leaning into his touch as he caressed her cheek. Gin couldn't help but smile that she was still so worried about him. He was more worried about her and what she would do when he was gone.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here when ya get back." He assured gently as he smiled at her, his crimson eyes opening a fraction so Rangiku knew he was serious. He only ever opened his eyes when he was feeling strong emotions or needed to assure her. With a small nod Rangiku stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning away,

"In that case I'll see you the minute I get back!" She promised before running down the stone corridor. Little did she know that the man she was running to see was actually closer than she thought. As she disappeared Gin turned to the back of his cell, where a figure shifted in the shadows,

"Why did you lie to her?" Toshiro asked as he stepped forward with his arms crossed. He could understand why Gin did it, but still he didn't like lying to his subordinate,

"Lie? Whadda ya mean lie? I'll see her when she gets back." Gin replied with an impish grin that had always sent shivers down the younger captain's back. With a frown Toshiro headed towards the barred door of the cell, keeping his attention on the taller man behind him,

"Not that. You know when your execution date is. Why didn't you tell her?" Toshiro demanded as he stepped out and pulled the door back into place, locking it securely before returning his full attention to the tall man, who leaned on the wall, his silver hair dirty and clinging to his neck. Toshiro watched as Gin ran a hand through those greasy locks and looked up at the damp stone ceiling,

"What good would it do ta tell her? At least if she doesn't know she doesn't have ta worry…I guess I wanted her ta be happy for just a while longer…" He replied quietly, the first time Toshiro had seen him truly contemplative. Usually Gin would break into a grin or joke about what he said, but this time he was deadly serious, his closed eyes opening as he sighed up at the ceiling of his cell.

"You know…there's no guarantee that we will return in time for the execution…" Toshiro warned, watching as Gin pushed himself off the wall and walked to the other side of his cell in agitation.

"I know…I'll do anything I can, plea for more time perhaps, but if I'm not alive then tell Ran…Tell her I'm sorry." Gin said as he looked through the bars, his crimson eyes quickly closing once more. The younger captain nodded reluctantly before turning away, ready to return to his duties, "Hitsugaya-taicho, I have one more favour ta ask…" Gin called, the young boy stopping to look over his shoulder.

"Very well." He said, unable to deny a request from a man who was soon to die, even if it was Ichimaru Gin. At his positive reply Gin gave a small sort of half bow to acknowledge Toshiro's generosity as he spoke,

"If at all possible I would like ta see Kira-kun." Gin said, watching as Toshiro nodded his agreement and walked away. They both knew there was no guarantee that Kira would come, after all Gin had been his captain and betrayed him, but Gin could hope.

* * *

" _Ulorran!" Yama cried as he looked over his shoulder to see his superior once again flung through the air. Syaoran had already been seriously injured and was now leaning heavily on Yama, who had been ordered to take the prince home. Ulorran tumbled across the hard ground, his Zanpakuto in its Shikai form still clutched in his hand tightly,_

" _Go! Get Syaoran home! Now!" He bellowed as he shifted his green eyes to Yama. In that moment Yama knew that Ulorran's life was in his hands as well as Syaoran's. There was no way he could get Syaoran home and save Ulorran, he could only do one or the other. "That's an order!" Ulorran added as he saw the uncertainty flicker across Yama's innocent young face._

" _Gomenasai! I'll come back! I promise!" Yama cried in reply as he dragged Syaoran towards the Senkai Gate, so close and yet so far. As he dragged Syaoran away he didn't look back at Ulorran, who smiled his approval. Yama had never been able to turn down a direct order and he was glad that hadn't changed._ _ **He'll be a fine Lieutenant…there's no one better to replace me.**_

" _I am your opponent Hollow!" Ulorran bellowed as the Hollow shifted its amber gaze to the retreating youth and injured prince. At Ulorran's harsh shout it looked down at him almost condescendingly. They both knew that Ulorran was running out of strength, and he couldn't use his Bankai,_ _ **I could, it just wouldn't do any good right now!**_

_When they had first arrived alarm bells had sounded in Ulorran's mind. There had been absolutely no Hollow in the area, where they were supposed to be running rampant. It wasn't until a few moments later that Ulorran had realised they had fallen into a perfectly laid trap. He could only speculate that the same tactic had worked on the other four lieutenants that had gone before him._

_They stood no chance, not with the impossible number of Hollow, and it was all Ulorran could do to cover his men's escape. Most of them had gotten away thanks to Yama, Syaoran and Ulorran, who stayed behind to fight, however about a quarter of his men had fallen and Syaoran had been seriously injured. Though he hid it well Ulorran knew for a fact that Yama had been injured as well._

_Yama was now out of sight and presumably through the Senkai Gate since it was so close, however Ulorran had his own problems to worry about now. There was an army of Hollow before him and all of them were Adjuchas level,_ _**but why? Adjuchas only need to consume lower level Hollows, so why are they here?** _

" _This is the only one left?" One of the Hollow said, almost sounding disappointed as he approached and looked down at Ulorran's bruised and battered form. Ulorran was gasping for breath as he struggled to remain standing, not wanting to show weakness before his enemies, who were no longer attacking him but gathering around to look at him._ _ **What's going on here?**_

" _Do not act so disappointed. This is the last Winged One, the strongest of all Shinigami, and he has taken down one fifth of our forces single handed." A second Hollow said, almost as if he were pleased with the accomplishment. Ulorran had never seen an Adjuchas up close before, and had always expected them to be white with purple makings like most of the normal Hollow, however they were all different colours._

_The one that had spoken first was a huge dark purple monster, his mask looking a lot like a tortoise shell covering his head, his amber eyes glowing through two holes at the front. He stood on two clawed feet, a long delicate tail lending him a little balance as he leaned down to scoop Ulorran into his palm. The second Hollow who had spoken was very different. He was more cat-like and stood on all fours, his long tail made of bone that stretched all the way up his spine and under his almost cat shaped mask, his claws scarping the earth impatiently._

" _He's the one we're after then?" A third asked as he looked over the purple one's shoulder with sharp amber eyes. This Adjuchas was on two feet as well, and was just as tall as the purple, if not taller. He was an earthy green colour with webbed hands and feet with a mask that was almost in the shape of a fish, bone gills sticking out on either side._

" _He is!" The purple one replied as he eyed Ulorran, who stared back in confusion,_ _ **what use could they possibly have for me? More to the point why aren't I dead yet?**_ _He wondered as the cattish Hollow opened a strange black doorway that he knew would lead to Hueco Mundo._ _ **This is bad…**_ _Ulorran thought as he looked over the edge of the hand, knowing that he couldn't jump. His wings had taken severe damage, he knew they wouldn't get him far._

" _I wouldn't try to escape if I were you, you wouldn't want to get hurt." The green warned with a smug look in his amber eyes as he looked down at Ulorran. He knew they were probably thrilled to have him at their mercy, but he still couldn't figure out what possible use they could have for him._ _ **Whatever it is it surely won't be a pleasant experience…**_

_There was nothing he could do as the purple Hollow gently closed his huge hand around him and stepped through the giant doorway into the cool dry desert of Hueco Mundo. The ride wasn't as bad as he had expected, in fact it was a lot like stepping through the Senkai Gate only more instantaneous. Unlike the Senkai Gate, which was a long tunnel to Soul Society, the doorway to Hueco Mundo was a simple door; one step and you were there._

_What Ulorran wasn't expecting was the small building, just a stone entrance clearly leading under ground. From his place, safely balanced on the purple Hollow's hand, Ulorran could see for miles, and all that he could see was a stretch of endless desert with strange crystallised trees that all looked dead from where he sat. The other thing he noticed was that the sky was dark and starless lit only by the moon, which was reversed._

" _How sure are you of success?" The purple Hollow asked as he began walking down the steps, doing his best not to jog Ulorran about too much. For his part Ulorran looked around for possible escape routes while listening intently to what his captors were saying._

" _It's fifty-fifty I'm afraid, however if we succeed…Can you imagine? No more Shinigami!" A new voice exclaimed almost excitedly. Ulorran looked down to see a slightly smaller Hollow with a delicate seashell sort of mask. He looked fairly graceful and sleek, which Ulorran hadn't really expected of any Hollow._

" _What exactly are you planning?" The green Hollow asked, something that Ulorran was quite anxious to know himself. The graceful Hollow looked simply giddy in anticipation as he led the way down into a large open room. It was nothing special, just a room with a wooden table and chains, which Ulorran eyed warily, looking for an escape route._

" _I'm so glad you asked! You see I have a theory. I believe that we may be able to change the structural makeup of a Shinigami to transform them into a Hollow! Wouldn't that be spectacular?" The graceful one replied as Ulorran found himself unceremoniously dropped onto the table, his broken wing aching painfully as he landed. Ulorran looked around, not feeling too hopeful about finding a way out at this point as more Hollow appeared at the bottom of the stairs to guard the exit._

" _And how are you going to do that?" The purple one asked as Ulorran tried to jump away, but failed as the graceful Hollow simply gripped his wing harshly and threw him back onto the table. Ulorran cried out as pain shot through is wing and down his back. The Hollow was strong despite his delicate frame, and he was quick as he secured the straps to hold Ulorran down._ _ **Damnit!**_

" _I will simply mix my blood with his, very gradually. This is an experiment, however I am hopeful for its success." The graceful one replied as he looked down at Ulorran with a glint in his amber eyes. Ulorran couldn't even struggle against the tight bonds, though he tried desperately, especially as he watched the graceful Hollow slash his arm with his slightly clawed hand. "Shall we begin?" He asked with a small chuckle._

_Ulorran almost screamed as the Hollow let his blood drip onto the open wound on Ulorran's wing, even moving it to trickle into his open mouth. Ulorran choked and tried to spit the blood out, but the Hollow's hand on his mouth stopped him. As his breath was cut out he had no choice but to swallow and a fire immediate spread through his whole body, starting just below his collarbone and stretching outward._


	18. Serious Injuries

"Argh! Ah-ahhh!" Ulquiorra screamed as he sat up, clawing at his collarbone where his Hollow-hole used to be. Orihime grabbed his shoulders as he thrashed about, his green eyes snapping open as she pulled him to her chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly,

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried as she held him, his body struggling against her as she looked at him fearfully. If she wasn't careful she knew she could get hurt. It didn't seem that he was awake so he had no control over his body at all, and whatever was going on in his mind it had to be bad judging by his reaction.

"Orihime-san!" Urahara's voice called in alarm as he hurried over. Orihime looked up worriedly as he helped her pin Ulquiorra down, his cries not stopping for an instant. If anything they were getting louder, but he still didn't wake up.

"Ulquiorra! Please wake up!" Orihime cried, fear fluttering in her chest as he gritted his teeth and writhed on the bed, pained groans escaping his throat. Orihime shifted her gaze to Urahara, who looked fairly calm as he pinned his young charge to the bed. Despite her plea Ulquiorra remained unconscious, tears streaming down his sweating face,

"What is going on in here?" A middle aged nurse demanded as Ulquiorra's mouth opened to emit a blood curdling scream. Orihime's eyes shot wide as she held one of his shoulders down, tears trickling down her own cheeks from seeing him in such distress. I can't reach him! No matter what I say I can't reach him!

"Bring some restraints!" Urahara snapped, the woman quickly nodding her agreement and running away. Orihime didn't care what happened at that moment as long as someone did something to help Ulquiorra.

"I'm Dr. Ishida, what's going on here?" The doctor asked as he entered, the nurse from before following with the restraints. Orihime looked up at the man with wide eyes. She could tell just by looking at him that he was related to Ishida Uryuu from her class. He had the same manner of holding himself, very cold and controlled, his eyes, though hazel rather than cobalt blue, were just as sharp and covered by glasses just like his son. The difference was that the doctor's hair was grey, almost white, and in a different style, his bangs sweeping back with the rest of his hair.

"A nightmare it seems, however his body is reacting violently." Urahara replied as the nurse helped him to strap down Ulquiorra's wrist, the doctor helping Orihime with the other. Once the boy was secure the doctor leaned down and peered at him closely, doing a few small checks like taking his pulse and measuring his breathing, which was quite erratic.

"I can't see anything physically wrong, however…Let us hope he wakes up soon." He said as he walked away from the bed, Orihime's eyes following him worriedly. _That doesn't sound good…_ She thought as she looked across at Urahara, who nodded at the doctor before looking at Orihime brightly,

"Don't worry, believe it or not this is a good thing. Now that his body is reacting we know it's no longer serious. Ulquiorra should be awake in a matter of days." Urahara said, smiling gently to ease Orihime's worry. He had expected it to be a futile effort, however his words caused a bright smile to cross Orihime's youthful features. She looked at the still twitching boy and touched his hand gently, _a matter of days…_

* * *

_**What's happening to me?** _ _Ulorran cried inwardly as he ripped free of the restraints. The Hollow, who seemed to be quite the scientist, drew back in shock as Ulorran ripped free and sent fragments of the table flying. Despite his strength he was still weak, barely able to stand._

" _What do you think you're doing? We haven't finished yet!" The graceful Adjuchas exclaimed as Ulorran stood shakily. The Hollow, he had learned, was called Szayel. This creature had been his constant companion for the past few…_ _ **days? Weeks? Months?**_ _He didn't know how long he had suffered, but it certainly felt like a long time._

" _What have you done to me?" Ulorran cried, his heart pounding as he heard the hollow, muffled sound of his voice. In a panic he raised a hand to his face, feeling a hard surface,_ _ **a mask? Impossible!**_ _Szayel laughed almost joyfully as he ran gentle fingers over Ulorran's torso,_

" _You're perfect! Half Hollow, half Shinigami! This worked out better than I expected! You maintained your individuality too!" He exclaimed in reply, Ulorran feeling thick headed and confused. He couldn't remember much except the pain and the constant voice in the back of his head. He had no idea what had happened, but he did know one thing. He didn't like the sound of what Szayel was saying._

" _Let me see myself!" Ulorran ordered as he turned on Szayel, grabbing his throat. Since Ulorran was blocking off his oesophagus Szayel had little choice but to point frantically, and as Ulorran dropped the Hollow he caught sight of a sheet of ice coating the wall. "What is this?" Ulorran asked in horror as he looked at himself,_

" _Hm? Oh! To cleanly mix our blood I needed to lower the temperature somewhat. Ice seemed the easiest way." Szayel replied, amber eyes glinting through his shell-like mask. Ulorran barely heard his reply as he looked at himself. He was still wearing his Shinigami hakama, though they were tattered and torn. He had scars all over his chest, but that wasn't what horrified him. What horrified him was that the feathers of his wings had turned black and sharp like armour,_ _ **or perhaps weapons.**_ _His head was covered by a helmet with huge delicate horns like a bull, and a bone visor covered his face leaving just two black holes for his eyes._

" _What…have I become?" He said to himself as he pulled the visor off and let it clatter to the ground, looking at his face in horror. He looked ill, his skin was pale from lack of sunlight but that wasn't what bothered him, what bothered him was that his eyes were amber, and the whites had turned black. His top lip was also black, and looking at his hands he could see his finger nails were the same._

" _There's no name for it yet, but I really should think of one…It's not quite Hollowfication as you would call it, but still quite close!" Szayel ranted as he proceeded to ignore Ulorran, going over his own theories out loud. He didn't truly notice Ulorran until the ex-Shinigami put his fist through the ice. "Careful! I have a lot of tests to run!" Szayel exclaimed as he took Ulorran's hand and looked at it closely._

" _You!" Ulorran exclaimed as he punched at Szayel, who seemed to slide out of the way instantaneously,_

" _Temper-temper…" The Hollow muttered as he proceeded to look Ulorran over._ _ **I have to get out of here!**_

* * *

"Too slow!" Yumichika cried as his blade sliced across Hanataro's shoulder. He watched the boy cringe as he flew back, landing in a crouch and gliding across the dirt path. His Zanpakuto was gripped loosely in one hand while his other gripped the bleeding wound on his upper arm.

"Not quite." Hanataro replied as he lifted his blade with his uninjured hand and sliced through the open wound. The dark bar on the blade of Hisagomaru began to light up. About a fifth of the bar turned bright red as the wound on Hanataro's shoulder began to heal,

"Clever…" Yumichika said as Hanataro got shakily to his feet. Despite healing the wound the blood loss and the fact that they had been fighting for five hours straight had worn him down. Hanataro's fighting techniques had greatly improved, he was able to read Yumichika's attacks and fend them off, not with ease, but with enough skill for his level. "Are you going to sit there all day?" Yumichika asked as Hanataro caught his breath,

"I'm ready." Hanataro said as he stood poised to go again. Yumichika didn't miss a beat as he launched himself forward, watching Hanataro's eyes as he measured Yumichika's attack speed. This time Yumichika wasn't surprised when Hanataro allowed Fuji Kujaku to pierce his shoulder.

"If you keep doing this you might get seriously injured!" Yumichika scolded as he went to pull back, his delicate crimson eyes widening as Hanataro reached out and gabbed his wrist, looking up at him with confident dark eyes.

"Got you." Hanataro said simply as he scraped his Zanpakuto onto his injured shoulder. Because Yumichika's blade was still embedded in his shoulder Hisagomaru was unable to heal the wound, but it kept trying, resulting in the mostly dark bar on the blade gradually lighting up until it was bright red. Yumichika gritted his teeth and tried to pull back, knowing what was coming next. "Mitase! Akeiro Hisagomaru!" Hanataro cried as his Zanpakuto released into it's Shikai form. In the process a huge red energy blast shot into Yumichika's chest and sent him flying.

Hanataro looked at the small scalpel-like knife that was now in his hand, a small bar on the very hilt. The knife was so small and delicate that Hanataro could see little use for it though; he certainly couldn't attack effectively with it. He hurried over to Yumichika, a large burning hole in his torso that didn't quite go all the way through. _What have I…_

"Yumichika-san!" Hanataro cried in alarm, wishing that Akeiro Hisagomaru would turn back to Hisagomaru, but he knew it would take time to do that. Yumichika didn't respond, but at least he wasn't dead, and any normal Shinigami would be. Luckily Yumichika was the level of a Vice Captain. "Hold on!" Hanataro cried as he laid his hands over the wound silently, focusing his energy to use his healing kido.

"Hana-chan…my Zanpakuto…" Yumichika said weakly as he reached for the hilt of Fuji Kujaku. Without hesitation Hanataro eased the hilt into Yumichika's weak hand, pausing in his kido to do so.

"Arigato…Sake…Ruri'iro Kujaku…" He said weakly, the long blade curving into a sickle and then splitting into four blades. "Hanataro, I need…your energy…" Yumichika said as he looked up at the medic. Hanataro wasn't sure what he was asking, but if it would help Yumichika get better he'd do anything. He nodded without hesitation, receiving a small smile from Yumichika in return, "Arigato Hanataro…Sakikurue." He said as he gripped his blade.

Hanataro's eyes widened almost fearfully as bright green vines of light crept around the sickly blades, whipping out to latch onto him around his arms and torso. The feeling was strange since the vines didn't feel like they were there, but he could feel the pressure on his skin. Looking at his arm he cringed as he saw the vine going through his haori, guessing that it had embedded itself in his skin.

"Hold on Yumichika-san!" Hanataro cried as Yumichika winced and groaned, trying to draw Hanataro's energy through the vines. Seeing him weakened Hanataro quickly returned to his kido work on the wound. As Yumichika gained a little strength Hanataro began to feel slightly drained, as if the kido work was wearing him out a lot faster than usual, _but I can't stop now!_

Yumichika slowly sat up as the wound on his stomach closed thanks to the energy Ruri'iro Kujaku was stealing from Hanataro combined with the persistent healing that Hanataro continued even as his own reiatsu was drained. Yumichika put his arm out as Hanataro fell forward, his eyes fluttering closed as the drain become too much.

"Arigato Hana-chan." Yumichika said to the unconscious boy, who was now physically exhausted. Yumichika gently laid Hanataro down at his side and got to his feet, looking through the hole in his uniform to see the fully healed and unmarked skin left behind. _Hanataro did a good job of healing this._

"Mm…Yumichika-san?" Hanataro moaned lightly as his dark eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the beautiful young man. "Yumichika-san! You shouldn't be up yet!" He cried in alarm as he sat up, raising a hand to his head as he swooned. He heard a gentle chuckle and a firm hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes to see Yumichika crouching beside him.

"It doesn't seem that you're in a position to talk Hanataro-kun." He said with a gentle smile. Hanataro removed the hand from his face and smiled back at Yumichika sheepishly,

"I guess you're right…" He replied simply, looking around on the ground for a moment before seeing Akeiro Hisagomaru just within reach. As he lifted the delicate scalpel Yumichika eyed it closely. He had seen it before, but hadn't really examined it closely, and now that he looked at it he could see how powerful it really was. It was so small and streamlined because it could more easily allow reiatsu to pass through it that way.

"This is your Shikai…Have you worked with it in this form before?" Yumichika asked as he plucked the small blade from Hanataro's hand and looked it over. The small bar on its hilt was fully red, and Yumichika had a single theory for that, but he'd have to test it.

"No, it's too small to be of any use in that form." Hanataro replied as he looked at the delicate scalpel. Yumichika nodded his agreement. It was true, the small implement would be difficult to fight with effectively, however he believed Hanataro could handle it, after all Hanataro's reiatsu had taken on this form. There had to be some reason for it.

"It'll be difficult at first, but I'll teach you how to grapple." Yumichika said as he got to his feet, pulling Hanataro up with him slowly. Weakened as he was it was all the medic could do to remain on his feet, "After a dinner." Yumichika decided as he took in Hanataro's exhausted appearance. Hanataro offered a grateful nod as he leaned heavily on Yumichika, who helped him back to his room.

* * *

"Kira-kun." Gin greeted as he looked through the bars at his ex-subordinate. Despite his betrayal Gin had been fond of Kira; he was a loyal man and useful to have in a tight spot. The blonde looked at him with his shadowed eye, the other peering through is blonde bangs, "Not gonna say 'hi?'" Gin prompted at Kira's lack of response, watching the boy stiffen as if he had been scolded,

"What do you want Ichimaru-san?" Kira asked stiffly, Gin frowning slightly at the honorific. He had grown accustomed to Kira calling him 'taicho,' and the change was a little unsettling, _though I should have expected this…_

"Do ya have ta be so formal?" Gin asked, trying to cover up the sting Kira's hard tone had caused. Kira's eyes darkened as he looked at Gin, who would have flinched had he not been so accomplished at hiding his emotions. Kira didn't answer Gin's grin and just continued to stare in silence until the silence became unbearable on Gin's part. "Would it help if I said sorry?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair,

"What would the point in that be? You wouldn't mean it." Kira stated calmly, which is perhaps what Gin found most unsettling. He would be able to deal with it easily if Kira had been angry, or upset; it was his apparent indifference that bothered Gin. It was as if the past few decades had never happened, that they had never been friends at all,

"I guess that's true…" Gin trailed off, unable to find a suitable response. It was true, he didn't regret his betrayal, though he did regret the mess he had left. Perhaps he should have done something more to ease his betrayal of Kira, though what he couldn't fathom.

"What is it?" Kira asked with a sigh, his cold demeanour dropping to reveal a tired and haggard young man. _I think I preferred him cold and indifferent…_ Gin thought guiltily as he looked at Kira's tired form. It wasn't just a physical drain either, it was emotional, stemming from Gin's betrayal. They had been friends after all.

"I need a favour, Kira-kun." Gin replied, Kira sighing before nodding him to continue. "You know I'll be gone soon, and I don't know how Rangiku will take it…I need someone I can trust ta watch over her." Gin continued, looking meaningfully at Kira, whose cheeks flushed slightly, and for a moment it was as if nothing had changed. Kira had always had a habit of looking embarrassed or uncomfortable while being praised and now was no exception. He had always taken pleasure in being someone that his captain could trust.

"Hai…" Kira replied as the blush faded from his cheeks. There wasn't much else he could say; it was the final request of his captain, and it was more to do with Rangiku's wellbeing than his own.

"Well, that's all I wanted…You can leave now if ya want." Gin said dismissively as he returned to his bench, knowing that Kira was turning to leave without needing to look. "Hey, Kira-kun…You're a good Fuku-taicho." He added, hearing the younger man's footsteps pause at his words. Kira said nothing and continued on his way.

* * *

"What are these?" Hanataro asked as Yumichika dropped a couple of firm looking leather cylinders with thick string to tie them up. They were quite elegant despite being so hard and thick, and seemed to slope in at one end. Yumichika chuckled as Hanataro picked one up and looked through it like a telescope,

"They're called vanbraces. They're a medieval type of armour from the western world, mostly used by archers. In close combat, archers would often switch to knife fighting and drop their bows to grapple, which is what I'm going to teach you. The vanbraces, as you may have figured out, protect your forearms from being cut by your opponent's blade." Yumichika replied as he took one of Hanataro's arms and slipped a vanbrace onto it. Hanataro watched as Yumichika pulled the strings, the leather tightening securely on his arm, resting comfortably on his wrist while still giving him room to move easily.

Once he had tied the strings Yumichika tugged the leather roughly and nodded in satisfaction as it stayed in place. As he tied the other one Hanataro noticed that Yumichika already had his own in place, though his were slightly different. They were darker and had swirling patterns all over them. _Somehow I knew Yumichika-san would be wearing something elegant._

"Right, come along." Yumichika said as he headed to the door, leaving his Zanpakuto in its sheath this time. Instead of his Zanpakuto Yumichika had a short knife clutched in his hand, a blunted knife to be safe. He didn't want another incident like that afternoon's to occur, _I've lost quite enough blood for one day._ "We'll need Hisagomaru to transform into Akeiro." He added out loud as he looked over his shoulder, watching Hanataro hurry out the door after him.

"Hai!" Hanataro replied anxiously as he drew his Zanpakuto. He eyed it nervously, after all, normally Hisagomaru automatically released in battle, so it had been a long time since he'd called upon his Zanpakuto directly. Yumichika watched as Hanataro held out his blade and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he closed his eyes, "Mitase! Akeiro Hisagomaru!" He cried as he opened his eyes, pouring his reiatsu into his blade, forcing the gauge to glow red. Yumichika stepped back as Hanataro sent the released energy up into the air, the blade shrinking into a delicate scalpel once again.

"Alright, now come here." Yumichika ordered as he bent his legs slightly. As Hanataro approached Yumichika took his arms and gently positioned him less than a foot in front of him, pulling him into a slight crouch with his hands held across him. His knife was held ready in one hand ready to stab and the other was across his body. "This is your basic starting stance. We'll just circle for a while." Yumichika decided as he started moving. Hanataro followed his lead, starting as the direction changed.

"Gomen!" Hanataro apologised as he stepped on Yumichika's foot. The older man brushed it off, it had been his fault for stepping forward anyway. He was very patient, for which Hanataro was grateful, and eventually Hanataro was following Yumichika's movements with ease, and even dared to change the flow himself sometimes.

"Alright, we'll step things up. I'm going to attack sometimes, nothing too heavy to start with, but we'll work up as we go." Yumichika warned, watching Hanataro give a determined nod as he stared at Yumichika's hands, something Yumichika would solve straight away. Hanataro's eyes widened as Yumichika's leg came up and hit is side lightly, the older man holding it there before lowering it, "Be aware of everything! The rocks on the ground, my hands, my feet, the flow of my movements, and the flow of yours. You can't focus on only one thing." He warned, Hanataro nodding and stepping back a little.

Yumichika was pleased as he stepped forward and Hanataro took another step back, trying to give himself some space to work with. _Good, he's aware of his movements and the restriction of space…_ Yumichika thought approvingly as he jumped forward and slashed, taking Hanataro by surprise so that the boy barely had time to block the knife with Akeiro Hisagomaru.

"Yumi-chan! What are you doing?" A familiar child's voice asked brightly, "Candy-man!" Yachiru added in surprise as she bounded over and looked between them. Yumichika paused and came out of his stance as he smiled at the young girl, relieved that she hadn't used her usual nickname of 'bowl-cut' to address him. Hanataro also lowered his blade and smiled at the small girl sheepishly,

"My name is Yamada Hanataro, Kusajishi Fuku-taicho." He said as he did an awkward half bow. Yumichika was amused at the formality and watched in amusement as Yachiru laughed, falling back onto the ground as she did so, "Kusajishi Fuku-taicho! Are you alright?" Hanataro asked as he looked down at her worriedly, hoping that she hadn't hurt herself,

"You're funny Hana-Hana! So serious!" She giggled as she got to her feet, not noticing Hanataro blush at the nickname she had given him. He had never been spoken to so freely before, and it was a strange change, "I'm Yachiru! Call me Yachiru!" She ordered as she looked up at him, standing on tiptoe as if that would put her on his eye level, which it did since he was still bent over,

"Hai! Kusajishi Fuku-I mean Yachiru-san!" He corrected quickly as he straightened to attention, Yumichika laughing out loud as he watched Hanataro squirm uncomfortably under Yachiru's stern gaze, "Gomenasai! Yachiru-chan?" He added questioningly, the small girl breaking out into a smile and jumping up at him, Hanataro barely able to catch her as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Hai! We're friends now Hana-Hana!" She decided as he put her gently back on her feet with an indulgent smile. She had always been like this since he could remember. Though he had never interacted with her she had been in his class for a short time during training. She had always been serious during class, but outside with Zaraki she had been like a small child, even though she was Hanataro's age. _She probably doesn't even remember me from back then._

"Hai." Hanataro replied, looking over his shoulder at Yumichika, who wore a scheming expression that didn't bode well. With a bright smile that filled Hanataro with dread the older man approached and laid a hand on his shoulder, looking down at Yachiru with that same smile,

"Yachiru-chan, just in time! I'm trying to teach Hanataro to Shunpo, perhaps you'd like to help." He invited, which Hanataro didn't think was so bad at first, that is until Yachiru grabbed Akeiro Hisagomaru and ran off. Hanataro froze in shock for a few moments until Yumichika shoved his shoulder. "Better catch up to her, there's no telling what will happen to your Zanpakuto if she gets bored." He warned cheerfully with a wave, leaving Hanataro torn between panicking or chasing after Yachiru.

"Come on Hana-Hana!" Yachiru called from the end of the street, waiting as Hanataro approached before running off ahead, laughing loudly as she waved the small scalpel around with a loud giggle. Hanataro tried his best to keep up, but it seemed that no matter how fast he ran Yachiru remained out of reach,

"Yachiru-chan! Please be careful with that!" He called helplessly as she turned a corner and disappeared from view. Once he rounded the corner he looked up to see Yachiru sitting on the edge of the roof swinging her legs back and forth as she fiddled with the small scalpel. "Careful!" Hanataro warned as she came dangerously close to cutting her finger, but the small girl took no heed as she hopped down lightly,

"Chase me Hana-Hana!" She cried as she took off again, Hanataro taking off after her. _She's so fast!_ He thought despairingly as he poured on more speed, just managing to catch up to her. As he reached her side the small girl looked across at him and smiled impishly before disappearing,

"Hey! Shunpo! No fair!" Hanataro shouted, unable to keep a laugh from escaping as he slowed to a stop. His laughter stopped as he heard a set of heavy footfalls behind him and turned his head to see three people he really didn't want to see. _Eleventh Squad!_

 

* * *

 

_**I made it back?** _ _Ulorran thought in disbelief as he looked around the clearing in the forest. He was running low on energy, especially since he was no longer absorbing spirit particles. The air in Hueco Mundo had been full of them, though different to Soul Society somehow,_ _**still, that doesn't matter for me anymore…** _ _He thought as he held up his pale hand, gritting his teeth as he looked at the black nails._

_He still didn't understand what had happened to him. He knew he wasn't completely Hollow, he still had his humanoid shape, his Zanpakuto and his sanity, however he knew he had the amber eyes of a Hollow as well as a few other physical traits, not to mention the hole just below his collarbone._

" _Ulorran? Ulorran!" Yama's voice cried gleefully. Ulorran froze, not daring to turn around, especially as he heard Yama's footsteps stop a few feet away. He knew how he must look, weak, bloodied with Hollow blood, his black wings and the bone helmet that covered his head from the back,_ _ **but I'd only scare him more if I turned round…**_ _"Ulorran…it is you…isn't it?" The boy asked hesitantly as he took a small step forward, seeing his superior's shoulders stiffen,_

" _Come no closer." Ulorran's voice replied, though his voice was different, slightly more raspy and…_ _ **hollow…**_ _Ulorran didn't know how he could ever put Yama at ease about this. When he had escaped Hueco Mundo he had never considered the fact that he was no longer Shinigami. Szayel had warned him, had told him that escape would do him no good._ _ **Perhaps that is why he let me go…**_

" _What is it? Are you hurt?" Yama asked, unable to believe what he was seeing, even though it was right before him. It wasn't possible to blend a Hollow and Shinigami in this manner, it couldn't be. Ulorran shifted his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Yama stumble back as his hazel eyes met Ulorran's amber orbs._

" _Gomenasai Yama-chan…" Was all Ulorran could think to say, though what he was sorry for he couldn't say. Was he sorry for allowing himself to be taken alive? For not being able to escape? For allowing this to happen to him? Or was it the fact that he had so much power he could feel the adrenaline pumping, and part of him actually like it._

" _You're alright…aren't you?" Yama asked hesitantly as he got to his feet and forced himself to step closer to his friend, even though every part of his body was telling him to turn and run. Ulorran had always looked out for him,_ _ **it's time I did the same!**_ _Ulorran turned fully to face Yama, allowing the boy to take in every part of his appearance._

" _I don't know Yama…How long has it been?" He asked as the boy stood just a foot away from him, so close that he could reach out and touch him, but he wouldn't. He couldn't help but think that if he reached out to the boy that he would run away. Yama blushed and looked at the ground as he answered,_

" _Three months." He replied quietly, though Ulorran found himself pleasantly surprised. It felt as though it had been so much longer. "Ulorran…I have to tell you…Himeyuri…" Yama trailed off uncomfortably. That got Ulorran's attention, though he wouldn't hurry the boy. He knew Yama would tell him in his own time. "She is engaged to be married…Her father had decided this some time ago, but it was only a week ago that it was made official…It's Shihoin Kenji of the First Noble House." Yama replied to Ulorran's questioning look._

" _I see…" Ulorran replied simply, unable to figure out his feelings. He had always known something like this would happen sooner or later, however he hadn't imagined he'd be alive to see it. He had been sure he'd be caught and executed first. For his part Yama remained silent and allowed his friend some time to think. He no longer saw Ulorran as a monster, the sadness in those amber eyes was too real to be a Hollow trick._

" _Well? You will return won't you? And take Himeyuri back? And train us again?" Yama asked hopefully, seeing the doubt flicker across Ulorran's place face. With a sigh Ulorran reached up and gripped the edge of his bone helmet. He had no idea if this would work, and he had no idea what effect it would have, but he'd rather die than remain a monster._

_Yama watched worriedly as Ulorran pulled the edges of his helmet, trying to lift it off. It wasn't long before his muscles were visibly straining and he let out a loud cry of pain and determination as he ripped the helmet from his head, his black hair flowing free once again. Ulorran gasped from the strain and exhaustion, crushing the mask between his hands before falling to his knees, truly exhausted._

_**You won the fight Shinigami, so I will leave for now, but next time if you fail to push me back I will take control!** _ _A familiar voice swore in his mind, and Ulorran couldn't help but shiver as he remembered what had happened during the days he had been unconscious, the constant battle for superiority. He had only won because of his determination to return to Himeyuri as he'd promised._

" _Ulorran you're back!" Yama cried as he fell to his knees and threw his arms around his bloodied friend. At first Ulorran didn't know what Yama meant, however as he caught sight of a white and purple wing from the corner of his eye he knew._ _ **So this is what the Hollow meant…I can shift between the two states somehow…**_ _"Come on! We have to go back! Syaoran will want to see you! He felt so ashamed that he was unable to help!" Yama insisted as he pulled Ulorran to his feet, immediately catching his friend as he fell from exhaustion,_

" _Gomen, looks like I need help." Ulorran apologised as he put all of his effort into stumbling along beside Yama. "Yama-chan…what you saw…I'd like you to keep it to yourself for now." He added as he looked at his friend, who nodded without hesitation, not that Ulorran had doubted him. Yama was among the most loyal, if not the most loyal, of all his men._ _ **All the men I have left…**_

_They walked in silence to the Senkai Gate, where Yama paused to open the doors before walking through. He walked slowly so that Ulorran could keep up, the older man leaning on him heavily the whole time. He had no idea what the Hollows had done to his friend, or how, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He had given his word._

_Once they reached the other side Yama met up with the few men left on active duty in his squad and ordered Ulorran be take to the palace. It wasn't an unusual request since Ulorran had been like a brother to Syaoran, and Yama knew that Ulorran held sway with the King too. The doctors at the palace would be far more skilled than the ones used for normal troops, so it was the best place for him._

" _Where are we going?" Ulorran asked tiredly as Yama laid him on a stretcher, which two other men lifted while Yama walked at the side with Ulorran. He was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open, and he hadn't even noticed that the people around him were members of his own squad,_ _ **however if I were in his state I doubt I would be better…**_

" _The palace…We need to get you to a doctor and let the King know you are safe." Yama replied gently, watching as Ulorran's eyes finally slid shut, his breathing quickly slowing to signal he had fallen asleep._

* * *

"Hana-Hana?" Yachiru called gently as she wandered back down the street. She couldn't understand it, he had been right behind her a few moments ago…Or perhaps it was a few minutes ago…an hour? She didn't know, all she knew was that he was gone and she wasn't happy. She had been enjoying their game of tag, but he had stopped playing. She'd get him back though, she still had his Zanpakuto after all, though it was a little more inconvenient now. It had turned back into it's large sword form, so she had to carry it on her shoulder.

It was getting dark now, the stars were beginning to twinkle in the dark blue sky, in fact it was almost enough to distract her from her task. Getting bored searching herself she tried to feel out Hanataro's reiatsu, but it was hard to tell. As the path split she paused and looked down each, her hazel eyes puzzled for a moment,

"This way!" She laughed as she began running down the path, her eyes sparkling with her certainty that Hanataro would be this way. As she passed a small alley she felt something, a very weak and fading reiatsu. Her eyes thinned as she stopped and looked down the alley, getting an extremely bad feeling about whatever was down there.

Pushing her bad feelings aside she skipped lightly down the alley humming a tune, her eyes dancing this way and that. As she drew closer she noticed the reiatsu was familiar, and as the sword on her shoulder resonated she knew it had to be Hanataro. With an excited smile she ran down the darkened alley, almost laughing as she saw a small shape lounging against the wall,

"Hana-Hana!" She cried as she ran over, pausing as she noticed the blood in a puddle on the ground around him, a small trail running down from his mouth as his dark hazel eyes looked at the wall opposite vacantly. "Hana-Hana…" She trailed off as she stood in front of him, his sword clattering to the ground. Yachiru then did something she had never done before, not when her parents were killed, not when she was almost killed, not when she watched Kenpachi get beaten up, not when she watched him kill. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"Yachiru-chan!" Yumichika's voice called urgently as he suddenly appeared behind her. He had been searching for them a few streets away when he heard Yachiru's scream, and as he looked down at Hanataro he knew why. Without hesitation he pulled Yachiru to his side and turned her face away. He had never known her to scream at anything, let alone cry, but that's exactly what she was doing.

Yumichika quickly knelt beside Hanataro, hesitating as he reached out to touch the boy's cold neck. It was weak, but there was definitely a pulse. Without hesitation Yumichika grabbed Hanataro's Zanpakuto and looked at his uncertainly. He had no idea whether a Zanpakuto would work for anyone other than it's owner. _You may not get these words, but I can only hope you do…Hisagomaru, I need you to lend me your strength to save this boy…_ He thought, directing his thoughts to the blade through his reiatsu, hoping it would work.

"Yachiru-chan! Find Unohana-taicho!" Yumichika ordered, watching the pink hair girl disappear. She was the fastest at Shunpo he knew, and if anyone could make it in time it was her. _Now to try this…_ He thought as he pulled open Hanataro's uniform, where he had been slashed with an ill-handled Zanpakuto. Yumichika could tell from the gash and slash in the uniform, _how unsightly…_


	19. A Night of Rest

"He's waking up!" A familiar voice cried excitedly, **is it excitement?** Ulquiorra wondered as he strained to listen clearly. The voices were strange and distorted, as if they were coming through a funnel of some sort. "Ulquiorra! Open your eyes!" The voice pleaded, and Ulquiorra could feel something. A soft touch on his hand, though it was a little detached, as if he was only half feeling it.

"Give it some time." A second voice said, this one unfamiliar, but Ulquiorra ignored that for now. He focused on the touch and tried to tighten his grip, his hand closing firmly on the soft gentle hand, which was becoming more and more solid in his grip. He could feel the smooth texture of the skin, the shifting bones beneath and the slight moisture from the heat of their skin.

"Ouch! Ano, Ulquiorra…Could you loosen up a little?" The first voice asked in a pained tone as a second gentle hand tried to pry him loose. Hearing the words Ulquiorra focused on releasing this hand, which he managed quite quickly. Once he was free he tried raising the hand to his face. He recognised that voice, where was the name though?

"O-Orihime?" He asked uncertainly as he focused on opening his eyes, his green orbs opening slowly only to snap shut again. It was too bright and the light hurt his eyes. As a shadow passed over his face he tried again, blinking a few times until the blur above him took on the shape of Orihime. Her grey eyes were swimming with unshed tears, her expression was anxious and her long red hear was billowing down like a curtain.

"Thank goodness!" She cried as she leaned her head on his shoulder and gently laid her arm across his chest. Looking up he saw another figure, a tall grey haired man with a long white coat and a clipboard. He was clearly the doctor, and there was something irritatingly familiar about him,

"Good afternoon. I am Dr. Ishida." He introduced, **no wonder he looked familiar…** Ulquiorra made to sit up but found the doctor's firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him back to the bed. Ulquiorra looked up with sharp green eyes to find the older man's hazel eyes staring back unfazed, "Don't even try to sit up yet." He ordered as he removed his hand and looked down at his clipboard.

"Ryuken-san!" Another voice greeted in its usual over the top manner. Ulquiorra looked towards the door and saw Urahara entering while Ururu hovered nervously in the doorway, her grey eyes brightening as she saw that Ulquiorra was awake. As she entered behind Urahara the teen tried to sit up again, only to find that same firm hand push him back again,

"I told you to lie still, and don't refer to me so familiarly Shinigami." Ryuken added as his eyes shifted to Urahara in distaste and distrust. Urahara snapped his fan open and held it across his face as he walked over to the Quincy. It had been a long time since he had taunted Ryuken, and he quite missed it.

"Nah-ah-ah, I'm not a Shinigami anymore you know, I was exiled. Now I just own a modest business down town. You know that." He replied, watching the way Ryuken snorted. It was true Urahara was an exile, but they both knew that he was still using his Shinigami powers and servicing any Shinigami stationed in the real world on a regular basis. In Ryuken's view he had never stopped being a Shinigami.

"Hm, you and your fine lines." Ryuken muttered as he headed for the door, pulling a packet of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his shirt. Urahara raised his fan in front of his mouth as he shifted his gaze, his eyes cunning and smug,

"Oh? And who was it that came to the aid of the Shinigami against Aizen? You and your son are just as bad." Urahara added, seeing Ryuken twitch slightly at the mention of his son. He hadn't spoken to his son since the battle. They had done no more than accuse each other of hypocrisy and argue, which Urahara supposed was there way of saying they were glad to see each other alive. Without another word Ryuken stepped from the room, cigarette already between his lips.

"Ururu…I worried you again…Gomen." Ulquiorra said slowly as the small girl appeared at the side of his bed. He slowly held his free hand out, watching as her small hands took it gently. She shook her head as she gripped his hand, closing her grey eyes as tears slid down her cheeks,

"Ururu-chan! There now, sh-sh-sh-shhhhh." Urahara soothed as he wrapped his arms around the small girl and stroked her hair, which was up in bunches as always. Ulquiorra watched guiltily, but could do little since the doctor had instructed him not to move.

"Gomenasai…This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me…" Orihime said sadly as she looked at her feet, Ulquiorra squeezing her hand gently to draw her gaze, "I should have left when you told me! You'd be okay if I'd just listened!" She cried as she gripped back, one of her tears escaping despite her best efforts. Ulquiorra sighed as he forced himself up, wincing in pain. His stomach ached horribly, the pain piercing all the way through to his back, but he ignored it as he pulled Orihime toward him. Orihime blushed as she stumbled forward, her arms slipping around his shoulders as she lost her balance.

"Don't blame yourself. My injuries are no one's fault but my own." Ulquiorra replied quietly, his breath tickling her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ulquiorra's hand rubbed slow circles on her back as she tightened her hold on him, her tears trickling onto his white night shirt.

"Arigato." She whispered as she breathed in his scent, the same light scent he'd had since being in his Gigai. She hadn't really been close enough to take in his scent whilst he had been Espada, but in her dreams he smelled the same.

* * *

"Toshiro!" Karin said in surprise as she opened the front door. She had been expecting Sado, maybe even Ishida, but not Toshiro. He was back in his Gigai wearing his usual dark jeans and polo-shirt, his mobile in his hand again. At her exclamation Isshin appeared behind her, eyeing Toshiro distrustfully, especially at the slight softening of his turquoise eyes as he looked at his daughter.

"Who are you? What are you doing at my door? Do you have amorous intentions towards my daughter?" He demanded as he stepped in front of Toshiro and leaned over him, but the boy wasn't intimidated in the least. It wasn't until he stepped back a little that Isshin realised he knew this boy. He had seen him often when he had been a captain in Seireitei, not to mention in the human world within the past few years.

"I have come to see Ichigo, Kurosaki-san." The boy replied formally as he snapped his phone shut and shoved his hands in his pockets. Luckily it seemed the boy hadn't recognised him, or if he had he'd decided not to say anything. Behind him Karin looked at them both suspiciously. She had noticed her father's discomfort when he got a closer look at Toshiro and something told her he was keeping something from her,

"In that case please come in! Ichigo is upstairs, you just go right on up and stay away from my daughters." Isshin replied brightly as he ushered Toshiro through the hall to the bottom of the stairs, the younger boy getting irritated as he was pushed up the first step. Looking back to the front door he saw Karin sigh, apparently feeling the same irritation he felt.

"Arigato." Toshiro said before making his way up the stairs, pausing to look back as he realised he had no idea which of the doors led to Ichigo's room. He had only been there once, and then he had come in through the window. Looking back with a clueless expression he saw Isshin watching from the bottom of the stairs. At the boy's look Isshin pointed helpfully to the right and watched the boy knock,

"Huh? Toshiro!" Ichigo's voice exclaimed in a similar tone to his younger sister. Toshiro kept his irritation in check as he stepped into the room, where Rukia was flicking through a magazine on the bed. The open book and pen at the desk told him that Ichigo had been doing his homework.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho." The young captain corrected as he folded his arms and waited for Ichigo to close the door. Once the door was closed Ichigo headed back to his desk chair and motioned for Toshiro to take a seat on the bed. The white haired boy did so, and Rukia quickly sat up in a more lady-like manner. "I thought you'd like to know that Ulquiorra is awake and quite well. It seems the Hollow also know this; they've backed down for now it seems." Toshiro reported, both Ichigo and Rukia nodding their agreement. Since Ulquiorra had been in hospital the amount of attacks had risen for a while until they realised the Shinigami presence had increased, and as Ulquiorra healed the attacks had died down.

"What do you think they're doing? Regrouping and waiting for another shot?" Ichigo asked, watching as Toshiro took on a troubled look while Rukia seemed more thoughtful. Ichigo didn't know for sure, but he guessed it had something to do with the uniform attacks. They had seen at least one instance of Hollow grouping together, and that didn't bode well.

"Hollow don't usually assist one another, however it is possible that their whole social structure has changed. Before Aizen went and changed everything Hollow would work individually for their own gains, which made them easier to pick off…" Toshiro explained thoughtfully, remembering the Arrancar and the way some of them worked together. It even seemed that some cared for each other, which wasn't supposed to be possible. _I suppose there is much about Hollow that we still don't know…_

"But now that they've seen how strong they can be if they work together they're forming alliances towards a common goal?" Rukia guessed, Toshiro nodding his agreement, which left them all troubled. The Espada had been bad enough, but if Vasto Lorde level Hollow got hold of the Hougyoku and used it to become Arrancar Soul Society could be in real trouble, to say nothing of the human world.

"And that 'common goal' seems to be to kill Ulquiorra and take the Hougyoku." Ichigo said as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. There wasn't much they could do other than try to keep Ulquiorra safe and keep purifying any Hollow who crossed their paths. _Life used to be a lot less complicated…_

"I'm not so sure about them killing Ulquiorra…Something tells me his part is bigger than that…" Toshiro replied thoughtfully, both Ichigo and Rukia looking at the young captain worriedly. Looking at him they could also see he was tired. Even though he had disappeared for a few days it seemed he had still been working hard, and since his return he had been taking a shift a day, occasionally a second shift too. He'd been awake now for about forty eight hours, and his body, both real and artificial, weren't thanking him for it.

"Let's forget about that for now." Ichigo said as he got to his feet and stretched, noticing Rukia's look of disapproval and Toshiro's shock. He'd never expected Ichigo to speak so irresponsibly. "Toshiro, you're staying for dinner." Ichigo decided, nodding towards the young captain significantly, conveying his worry to Rukia, whose eyes softened at Ichigo's concern.

"But…" Toshiro began as he got to his feet, following the taller boy to the door as he headed down to tell Yuzu. At Toshiro's words Ichigo turned with a hand on his hip, his hazel eyes almost glaring, which stopped Toshiro dead,

"No buts! You look terrible, and you need a break!" Ichigo stated firmly, leaving no room for argument as he headed downstairs, Toshiro right behind him. In the kitchen his young honey haired sister hummed as she stirred a cooking pot, which Toshiro had to admit smelled good to his empty stomach. "Yuzu, we'll have an extra for dinner, is that okay?" Ichigo asked as he leaned on the counter,

"Of course!" Yuzu replied brightly as she looked around and caught sight of Toshiro, who looked slightly uncomfortable as Isshin appeared in the living room. Yuzu liked the fact that the kitchen was open planned, it meant she could see everything that was going on, and talk to everyone.

"No! Really, I don't want to intrude." Toshiro insisted as he looked between Yuzu and Ichigo, who sighed as he turned to Toshiro. Before Ichigo could say anything his father, ever the observant doctor, slapped a firm hand on Toshiro's shoulder and looked down at him with probing eyes,

"Hm, exhaustion, early signs of malnutrition…Perhaps I should have you committed to the surgery for a few days." Isshin said thoughtfully, Toshiro backing away uncomfortably, feeling slightly irritated. _Kurosaki! I will get you back for this!_ Toshiro thought as she shifted his sharp gaze to Ichigo, who had grinned at his father's suggestion.

"Toshiro, friends can't intrude, so don't worry about it." He assured, his younger sister nodding her agreement with a bright smile as she tipped more vegetables into the pot. It had been a long time since Toshiro had sat round a table in a family setting, even then it had just been him and Momo.

"Toshiro, how'd it go?" Karin asked significantly, the young captain confused for a moment until he remembered their earlier conversation. Under Isshin's watchful gaze, and Ichigo's puzzled one, Toshiro walked over to the other Kurosaki sister and hesitantly sat beside her on the sofa at her invitation.

"It went well, thank you for your encouragement." Toshiro added with a small nod. Watching from the kitchen Ichigo found himself having mixed feelings about Toshiro's softened tone with his sister. He had nothing against the young captain, in fact he was a very good choice for a first love, but still, it was his younger sister. Secretly his favourite sister; though he adored them both he seemed to have more in common with the sporty girl.

"Hey, no problem, I'm a regular advice mine." Karin joked as she grinned at the white haired boy, and though she tried to act casual Ichigo could see the slight blush on her cheeks and spark in her eyes. Shifting his attention to Toshiro he could tell that the younger boy wasn't completely ignorant of this, though he seemed a little smitten himself.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Rukia asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck while he rested his hands on her hips. It was no longer a secret that they were dating, and Isshin was delighted that his third daughter might one day officially be part of the family. Yuzu had taken it a little harder, but since Rukia had made no move to take him away from her so far she wasn't worried, besides she liked Rukia.

"Nothing…" Ichigo trailed off as he tore his eyes away from the younger couple on the sofa, _though Toshiro might be older than me…That's creepy!_ Ichigo thought suddenly as he looked back at the couple on the sofa, who seemed to have gone on to talk about Karin's school work and the upcoming prom at Ichigo's school, which she and Yuzu would be attending. The Prom was set up as a family even, so parents and teachers, as well as younger siblings, all attended.

"Oh? What's this?" Rukia asked in amusement as she looked over at the couple and back at Ichigo's troubled expression, "Worrying about your sister? A little soon for that don't you think?" She added as Ichigo shifted his gaze to her. As he looked at her remembered their first meeting. _Rukia's at least a century older than me, maybe two…so is it really so wrong that Toshiro might be a few years older than Karin? This Shinigami stuff is confusing…_

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Ichigo replied, brightening a little as he remembered his sisters were only eleven, nearly twelve now. Kids didn't start seriously thinking about sex and romance until fifteen at the least. He knew Toshiro enough to know he wouldn't try anything, he was too honourable for that, and Ichigo didn't even think Toshiro had considered a physical relationship before. _But maybe I just think that because he looks like a kid…_

"Onii-chan! Can you set the table please?" Yuzu asked as she pulled the pot off the heat and focused on the rice maker. With a simple nod Ichigo kissed Rukia's head and wandered into the kitchen, leaving Rukia by the counter in his place. Rukia watched the younger girl stirring the rice, a slight frown on her cute face,

"Do you need any help?" Rukia asked, thinking it rude of her to let the young girl do all the work. She could barely believe the girl was only eleven. When Rukia had been that age she had been running around with Renji having fun, though fun was perhaps the wrong word to use. It would be more accurate to say she had been trying to survive, but still it had been fun.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Yuzu replied brightly as she returned to the pot resting on the stove and stirred it before lifting the spoon and tasting a bit. Judging be her nod of approval Rukia guessed it was ready and she was just waiting on the rice. While Yuzu watched the rice Ichigo opened the cupboard beside the sink and grabbed the table mats.

"I'll bring the cutlery." Rukia said as Ichigo walked to the wooden table just in front of the kitchen work tops near where she was standing. Before he could object Rukia hurried into the kitchen and pulled the draw above the cupboard open to get the cutlery. She didn't like being idle while other people were busy working, so getting the cutlery was the least she could do.

Once she returned to the table Ichigo helped her set the six places at the table while Isshin hurried into the kitchen to get the plates out. He didn't like Yuzu trying to handle a pile of plates, especially since they had belonged to his wife, Masaki. He handled the plates with care as he put them on the side, a single scattering of small blue flowers painted around the edge.

"Arigato Oto-san." Yuzu said as she smiled up at her father, who quickly headed to the rice maker, where Yuzu was just tasting the rice. Seeing that it was done Isshin took it to drain at the sink He didn't want his daughter to handle boiling water even though she did so periodically. She smiled as he began spooning rice onto the plates, leaving Yuzu to ladle the stew on behind him.

"Dinner's ready." Isshin called, watching as Ichigo held out a chair for Rukia and sat beside her. Toshiro paid Karin the same courtesy before sitting beside her, opposite Rukia. That left the ends of the table free for Isshin and Yuzu, who hurried through with two plates, placing them in front of Toshiro and Karin, who thanked her and waited patiently.

"Come on Papa!" Yuzu said as she returned to the kitchen and grabbed another two plates, Isshin following obediently behind. Yuzu placed plates before Ichigo and Rukia, hesitating as she decided which seat to take. It didn't take her long to decide as Karin patted the seat at her end of the table, leaving her closest to Ichigo and her sister, while Isshin took the seat beside Rukia and Toshiro.

"What are you waiting for?" Karin asked as she smiled at Toshiro, lifting her own fork to get started. Toshiro blushed slightly in response, embarrassed at her teasing tone. He had thought it customary for humans to 'say grace' before eating, but apparently it was a tradition that had died out. Lifting his fork he glanced around the table, noticing Yuzu's shy glances as he took a bite of stew.

"It's good." He said appreciatively as he looked across at Yuzu, who beamed and quickly relaxed. It really was good, full of flavour and quite comforting in a way. It was nothing special, but to Toshiro that was what made it so good, it was just simple family food. It was the sort of thing he would cook for Momo, who hadn't been good at cooking when she was younger, though over the years she improved greatly.

"What's for desert?" Karin asked through the scattered conversation around the table. Yuzu had been talking to Rukia across Ichigo, who had been telling his father about his school tests while Isshin tried to hide his pride. Yuzu looked thoughtful at the question.

"I have some cake left, and I baked that apple pie yesterday, so that should be good now, oh! And watermelons were on offer at the store, so I bought a couple." Yuzu replied brightly, noticing Toshiro's expression brighten slightly at the mention of watermelon. Watermelon always made him think of those early days he had spent at the small hut with Momo, back when they were just kids. They'd been there alone. It had been abandoned when they found it, and that's how they had left it. _I wonder if it's still there after all this time…_

"Apple pie?" Rukia asked brightly,

"Delicious cake?" Isshin asked, both of them looking excited by the prospect of desert. Karin smiled and shook her head while Ichigo laughed and rested his arm lightly across the back of Rukia's chair. Yuzu smiled and nodded to both of them,

"That's right, the cake needs using up, and the pie. We can have watermelon with tea and coffee after, what do you think?" She suggested, getting a general hum of agreement. During this time Toshiro finished his stew and found himself both surprised and a little disappointed. "Toshiro-san, would you like a second helping? There's plenty more, and it has to be eaten, so please don't hesitate." Yuzu said as she noticed Toshiro's downcast eyes, smiling as he blushed in embarrassment,

"Sounds great, I'll have more too please Yuzu." Karin replied as she grabbed Toshiro's plate and handed it to her younger sister, who quickly hopped from her chair and hurried to the kitchen. Karin quickly got up to follow, leaving Toshiro at the table feeling slightly awkward.

"So Toshiro, what school do you go to?" Isshin asked as he got to his feet and wandered further into the living room. Toshiro froze, his eyes darkening slightly as he looked at Ichigo expectantly. He could hardly tell Isshin that he didn't go to school, that would raise more questions, and the only schools he knew were Ichigo's and his sister's.

"Toshiro is a transfer student in our school." Ichigo supplied quickly, not realising how unlikely his response was until he'd said it. There was the sound of glass clinking as Isshin poured himself a drink before returning to the table with a tumbler of whiskey. As he sat down he looked at Toshiro, hiding his amusement as he took a sip of his drink,

"Aren't you a little young for high school?" Isshin asked as he looked down at the white haired boy, whose jaw tightened at the question. Across the table Ichigo laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking apologetically at Toshiro,

"I know, he's a regular boy-genius." He said to his father, Toshiro's eyes widening slightly at the nickname. _Don't tell me it's spread here too!_ He thought almost despairingly. Shunsui always called him a boy-genius because he was the youngest of the captains, and ironically one of the smartest.

"Dad, are you bothering Toshiro?" Karin asked as she re-entered with her plate and sat down, Yuzu following close behind with Toshiro's re-filled plate. Toshiro could have laughed at the expression on Isshin's face. He looked like a scolded child under Karin's stern gaze.

"Not at all." Toshiro replied as he began eating his second helping, his stomach humming appreciatively. The conversations had started up again, Yuzu talking to her father, Ichigo whispering with Rukia while Toshiro and Karin ate quietly and listened to the conversations.

"Now who wants desert?" Yuzu asked as she began gathering the empty plates once Toshiro and Karin were finished. There was a general flutter of agreement, particularly enthusiastic where Rukia and Isshin were concerned. Yuzu giggled as she made to carry the plates to the kitchen, finding herself stopped by Isshin as he took the plates from her. It wasn't long until they returned. Isshin with bowls and spoons, then Yuzu with an apple pie on one plate and half a cake on another.

"This is really good cake!" Isshin sighed as he took his first bite of cake. Isshin had the largest piece while Toshiro had a small slice, intending to try some apple pie after, which seemed to be Ichigo and Karin's plan too. Rukia and Yuzu went straight into the apple pie, Yuzu eating it plain while Rukia smothered hers in cold custard, which Yuzu hurried to fetch for her.

As Toshiro took his first bite of cake he couldn't get over how sweet, soft and delicious it was. There was a layer of cream and a layer of sweet strawberry jam between two layers of soft sponge. It seemed so simple that Toshiro was surprised they didn't make it in Soul Society, but then it was quite western. He had no doubt it would make it to Soul Society eventually, especially with so many Shinigami visiting the real world these days.

After the cake he tried some apple pie, trying it without custard at first. It was very sweet, the crusty pastry was sweet, and the thick rim was delicious. It had a sweet syrupy apple sauce with large lumps of soft but solid apple. Out of the cake and the pie he had to admit, though it was hard, he preferred the pie, and he regretted putting the thick creamy custard over it. Though it wasn't unpleasant it did take away the full flavour of the pie.

"Alright, I'll bring the tea, coffee and watermelon." Yuzu said as she got to her feet and hurried to the kitchen while Isshin gathered the empty bowls. Toshiro had to admit he had been looking forward to this part of dinner. Nothing tasted better than a fresh, ripe watermelon. Yuzu hurried back with a large melon on a plate with a sharp knife before rushing off again.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly got up and went to the kitchen to help with the tea and coffee, Ichigo carrying through the large coffee pot while Rukia took the slightly smaller tea pot. Yuzu soon followed with the milk and sugar before going back to help her father with the cups and saucers. Once they were all seated Isshin sliced up the watermelon, which many of the people around the table eyed warily, fearing that their stomachs would explode if they ate any more.

"Arigato." Toshiro thanked as he was handed a large slice of watermelon. It seemed that Isshin intended to divide up the whole watermelon judging by the size of the slices he was cutting, and looking around Toshiro could see that the others weren't confident about finishing it.

"Tea or coffee?" Karin asked as she set a cup and saucer for Toshiro, who was eyeing his melon in anticipation. He chose tea, and Karin slowly poured him a cup, watching him examine the brown liquid warily, "It's western tea." Karin explained as she watched Toshiro try a little. Finding it a little bitter Toshiro added two sugars to the clear liquid, which seemed to satisfy him.

"I believe milk would over power the flavour of the tea." Toshiro replied to Karin's silent question as he gently stopped her adding milk to his tea, his hand just brushing hers in the process. At his words Karin decided to try her tea the same and found he was right, though she had to add an extra sugar to take away some of the bitterness. The tea was much stronger.

Karin watched as Toshiro picked up his watermelon, and for a moment he slipped back into his old habits. Karin and Yuzu giggled as Toshiro gnawed quickly at his melon and spat the seeds out at record speed. Ichigo and Rukia stared in shock since Toshiro was usually so serious and proper, and Isshin stifled a laugh, especially as Toshiro paused. As he realised everyone was watching him he lowered his melon to the plate with a blush,

"Gomenasai." He apologised as he wiped his mouth, which was covered in light red water. Isshin laughed out loud and slapped Toshiro on the back, the boy's eyes widening at the familiar action,

"Don't be so shy! Go ahead and enjoy your food." Isshin replied as he lifted his own melon and tucked in in a manner similar to Toshiro, though Ichigo had a feeling his father was doing so on purpose to put Toshiro at ease. Whether he was pretending or not it certainly worked and Toshiro continued eating, though with a little more control than before.

Once they were finished Yuzu and Isshin took the cups and plates to the kitchen, where Yuzu ran a sink of water for a few of the more delicate pieces like the cups and saucers while Rukia helped Isshin loading the dishwasher. Sitting at the table with only Ichigo and Karin for company Toshiro began to feel awkward, as if he was overstaying his welcome.

"I should probably go." He said finally, clamping his teeth together stubbornly as a yawn tried to break free, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. Toshiro quickly got to his feet, rubbing his slightly red eyes as he made to leave. He always felt a little drowsy after dinner, one of the reasons he didn't eat on night watch.

"You don't have to watch tonight do you?" Ichigo asked as he got to his feet, though he didn't make a move to walk Toshiro to the door either. The white haired boy paused, leaning on the back of his chair, his fatigue clearly showing.

"No, I reorganised our shifts upon my return." Toshiro replied, watching Ichigo take on a smug look as he crossed his arms firmly and looked down at Toshiro. The young captain didn't like being looked down on, however at that moment he was too tired to rebuke the teen. He hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours now.

"In that case you're staying the night." Ichigo decided, cutting the boy off before he could argue, "You're not intruding and you look terrible." He said firmly, Toshiro smiling very slightly in defeat. He couldn't argue with that, he felt exhausted and from what Ichigo said he must look it too.

"It's no trouble, there are plenty of beds in the clinic next door." Karin insisted as she noticed Toshiro giving in to Ichigo's demands. He turned to her with a grateful nod just as Isshin, Yuzu and Rukia emerged from the kitchen, Rukia nursing a mug of hot chocolate.

"Would any of you like some hot chocolate?" Yuzu asked as she hovered in the doorway, hurrying back as Karin and Ichigo said yes and insisted on Toshiro trying some. Upon receiving the hot liquid Toshiro indeed found it was good, though it made him even more sleepy than he already was. It didn't help that he was sitting on the comfortable sofa with Karin and Yuzu next to him.

As he began to fall asleep Karin and the others played cards as they usually did after dinner. It was one of those family time things that Isshin sometimes insisted on. It wasn't until the last game was finished that Ichigo looked up with a soft smile seeing the young captain fast asleep. The serious look that he always wore was gone, his piercing eyes were hidden by his closed lids and he looked so innocent and childlike that Ichigo found it hard not to see him as a child.

"I'll carry Toshiro through to one of the beds." Ichigo said quietly as he got to his feet and padded to the sofa. Slowly lifting Toshiro into his arms he found himself surprised at how light and frail he felt as the boy's head leaned on his chest. Rukia silently accompanied him as he carried Toshiro, walking ahead to open any doors.

"He must be exhausted." She murmured as Ichigo laid the boy on one of the standard medical beds, which gave a small creak as the boy sank into the mattress slightly. Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly as Toshiro moaned and shifted in his sleep, just as Yuzu would when he carried her to bed.

"He's in charge of Hollow observation and Human defence in this town right now, and there's been much more activity recently…I'm not surprised, but still, he's just a kid…" Ichigo replied as he pulled the thick blanket over Toshiro's small form, subconsciously reaching out to brush the white bangs away from his eyes. Rukia hummed her agreement. There was no questioning Toshiro's dedication to his work, perhaps due to the fact that he was just a child. The only officer younger than Toshiro was Yachiru, Vice Captain of Eleventh Squad, and that was only by a year of two.

"Come on, we should get some sleep too." Rukia said quietly as Toshiro stirred enough to turn on his side and curl up slightly, now looking more childlike than ever. Ichigo nodded silently and carefully backed away, not wanting to wake the young boy who rested so peacefully.


	20. A Strange Sort of Physio

"What is this place?" Ulquiorra asked as he followed Ryuken through a door, where a long staircase led down to the basement. Ryuken walked ahead with his hands in his pockets, leaving the lights off as he headed down. Ulquiorra hesitated a moment before following, keeping one hand on the wall for support and guidance.

"My training room…This is where we'll start your physiotherapy." Ryuken replied as he opened another door at the bottom and turned on the light inside. Ulquiorra followed the doctor as he led the way inside, the Espada shielding his eyes against the bright lights for a few moments. As he lowered his arm he saw a plain white room with many different levelled blocks.

"This is a training room?" Ulquiorra asked in disbelief. When he had trained as an Espada their room had been larger than this, there had been weapons available and the floor had been completely flat. Ryuken pushed his glasses further up his nose in a manner much like his son as he walked to the opposite side of the room,

"That is correct. It is designed for Quincy training, making it more challenging to hit and be hit." Ryuken replied as he stretched out his hand, a bow of blue energy forming almost instantly into the shape of a bow. "For now I'll use low level arrows." He decided aloud as he drew the string back gently and let off a practise shot, which hit the opposite wall and disintegrated, leaving no damage.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked warily as Ryuken shifted his bow so that it aimed directly at him. Without giving an answer Ryuken released the arrow, which Ulquiorra dodged with ease, though his torso ached in protest. Ryuken paused and watched as Ulquiorra landed in a crouch holding his ribs with a wince. _He moves extremely well considering the extent of his injuries…Hollow powers really are amazing…_

"Don't stop!" Ryuken warned as he let off another shot. Ulquiorra managed to get out of the way, but his torso objected more and more as he moved. His legs were tired already since he hadn't used them for a few weeks now, but he didn't have much of a choice as another arrow came his way.

"How is this supposed to help?" Ulquiorra demanded as he dodged again, deciding to run to make himself less of a target, however the Quincy was well trained for moving targets and had no trouble keeping aim. Now Ulquiorra could see why there were levels. The levels could help him get out of reach for a few moments to catch his aching breath,

"The only way to recover is to train physically and rebuild your strength." Ryuken replied as he appeared on the platform behind Ulquiorra, who looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. He only just managed to dodge the next arrow, rolling away and back into a crouch gasping for breath. He had never felt so drained, and it wasn't a feeling he particularly liked. "On your feet." Ryuken ordered, his hazel eyes hard and cold as he released his next arrow.

If Ulquiorra didn't know better he would have said Ryuken was taking this personally. It puzzled the Arrancar greatly why the Quincy had insisted on this physiotherapy, and as he dodged yet another arrow it crossed his mind that perhaps the Quincy intended to kill him. Quincy by nature hated Hollow, almost as much as they despised Shinigami.

"You're slowing down!" Ryuken scolded as he let off another arrow, which caught Ulquiorra's shoulder, sending the boy stumbling into the wall, where he stopped and leaned back gripping his shoulder. He was out of breath, his limbs and injuries ached and as Ryuken closed in he began to doubt he would get out alive.

* * *

"Hana-Hana!" Yachiru cried excitedly as she jumped onto the bed beside him, followed in by Yumichika, who smiled apologetically as he stood beside Hanataro's bed. The boy looked a lot better, his skin had regained its healthy colour, his eyes were full of life, and all in just a few days. _Unohana-taicho really is amazing!_

"Ohayo Yachiru-chan, Yumichika-san." The small boy greeted in his usual sheepish manner. Yumichika found himself smiling in relief as he looked at his young friend, "Ah, gomenasai, I must have made you worry." Hanataro apologised as he looked between the two members of Eleventh Squad, raising a hand to his head as Yumichika gave it a firm tap,

"Don't be silly, it's not becoming of a young doctor." The older man scolded teasingly as he perched on the edge of the mattress opposite Yachiru. "Was it them?" Yumichika asked as his reddish eyes gazed into Hanataro's, watching as the young boy tried to avoid his gaze by looking at the white bedding. Yumichika watched as he gulped and shivered slightly, _so they threatened him…_ "Hana-chan…You don't need to say anything." Yumichika warned, his eyes catching Hanataro's. The small boy nodded.

"Hana-Hana! I wanted to visit sooner! Uno-chi wouldn't let us inside. She said you needed rest." Yachiru said almost apologetically as she gazed up at him with worried eyes. Hanataro shifted his attention to the small girl kneeling on the bed beside him, not noticing as Yumichika quietly slipped away. Hanataro smiled and laid a bandaged hand on Yachiru's head gently,

"Arigatou Yachiru-chan, for worrying about me. I really appreciate it." He said, watching Yachiru close her eyes with a bright smile, his eyes widening as the small girl jumped up so that she was standing on the bed with her hands on his shoulders. Hanataro quickly put one of his hands on her hip to stop her falling over while his other arm rested in a sling.

"Did I make you feel better?" She asked brightly, bouncing a little in an effort to keep her balance. Hanataro's eyes softened slightly as he looked at the girl, who was just at his eye level. He sighed softly with a small nod,

"Hai…Much better." Hanataro replied, watching the small girl smiling up at him, feeling it quite ironic that such a sweet girl could be a member of Eleventh Squad.

* * *

 _Alright, so far I know three things. One, he's got incredible aim. Two, he's fast, probably faster than me. Three, he works best and long distance, so if I take away that advantage…_ Ulquiorra thought as he jumped backwards, watching the Quincy advance on him as he had been for the past five hours.

Ulquiorra was looking a little worst for wear. His jeans and T-shirt were a little shredded in places, the ripped edges stained with blood where the arrows had scraped across his skin. He still wasn't sure whether Ryuken was trying to kill him or not, but either way he'd had it with all this running.

"You're slowing down again!" Ryuken warned as he let off a shot, his hazel eyes widening as Ulquiorra smirked and disappeared. When the boy reappeared he was right in front of him, too close for his bow to work effectively. Thinking that this would be a simple session Ryuken hadn't brought any other Quincy weapons with him, something he cursed now.

"Not slowing down." Ulquiorra replied as he held his hand ready to snap his fingers, green Cero sparking at his fingertips, "Striking back!" He added as he snapped his fingers, watching his green Cero hit Ryuken's bow as he held it protectively across his body. Ulquiorra landed easily as he reached the ground and watched Ryuken flip backwards in midair and land smartly on his feet,

"So you're ready to move onto the next level." Ryuken observed as he allowed his bow to dissipate, though Ulquiorra was still on his guard. Before the Espada could speak the older man turned his back and slipped a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "We're done for today." He said as he slid one of the white cylinders into his mouth and walked to the wall. Once he was sure it was safe, and Ryuken had lit his cigarette, Ulquiorra walked calmly towards the stairs, his green eyes meeting Ryuken's as he walked past. The man's eyes were hard and cold, but not full of hatred as Ulquiorra had expected, making him a little more hopeful about surviving these little sessions.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked as he entered his room to find Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado and Orihime waiting. He was stunned to say the least since as far as he knew these people merely tolerated him, except for Orihime. He accepted that, for whatever reason, she had decided to accept him into her inner circle, and he had to admit he was pleased that she had.

"Nice greeting." Ichigo said sarcastically as he looked up from his place sitting on the bed with his arms around Rukia, who was standing between his legs and leaning back on his chest, her hands resting on his strong arms. Ulquiorra blushed a little at the comment and quickly cleared his throat as he entered,

"Gomen, but the question stands, what are you doing here?" He asked again with a note of confusion. He really couldn't work these people out, though it didn't take much for him to figure out that Ishida had come for other reasons. As Ulquiorra walked further into the room Orihime hurried over with an anxious expression,

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she reached out and tugged at the ripped shirt, trying to see the small cuts, which were already mostly healed. Ulquiorra gave a small smile as he pulled her hands away gently with an assuring nod, which didn't seem to assure her.

"I'm fine, I've been at physiotherapy." He replied as he headed to the small cupboard, where Urahara had stored some of his clothes. It didn't take him long to find a fresh set of clothes, and he thought little about changing as he pulled his top off, turning as Orihime squeaked loudly. Holding his T-shirt he looked over his shoulder at her, looking puzzled as she hid her face behind her hands but still peeked out between her fingers with a blush on her cheeks.

"That's physiotherapy?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as Ulquiorra pulled on his new top before unbuttoning his jeans. Being the son of a doctor Ichigo knew there was no official physiotherapy like this, and as a Quincy Ishida recognised instantly the work of spirit arrows. Since he and his father were the only remaining Quincy, coupled with the fact that this was one of his family's hospitals, it didn't take Ishida more than a few seconds to figure out it was his father.

"Dr. Ishida insists it will help." Ulquiorra replied as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his trousers down, easily stepping into the new set. The whole time Rukia stifled her giggles as Orihime blushed, looked and tried not to look. "Are you feeling well, Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked over at her again, seeing she had dropped her hands.

"H-hai! I'm fine!" She insisted in reply, her cheeks reddening even more as everyone's attention seemed to shift to her. Rukia chuckled slightly and stepped away from the bed, tugging Ichigo with her to give Ulquiorra space to climb into bed. As he settled, deciding to sit rather than lie down, Ichigo returned to his place, sitting slightly turned towards Ulquiorra.

"How're you doing? If you've started physio you must be out soon, right?" Ichigo asked as a silence began to hang over the room, none of those present really knowing what to say. They weren't particularly close after all, so they didn't have much to talk about. Ishida didn't trust Ulquiorra, Sado had little to say, Ichigo and Rukia were willing to give him a chance, but had little to talk about. Orihime was still embarrassed and Renji, though he lived with Ulquiorra, couldn't think of anything that the boy didn't already know.

"I am well enough." Ulquiorra replied simply, the awkward silence rising once again. He was glad once they began talking amongst themselves, finding it more enjoyable listening to their conversations than joining in himself. Gradually they got onto a subject he was quite unfamiliar with, skating.

"You have blades right? You know, skates?" Renji said as he looked at Ulquiorra from where he leaned against the wall beside Sado. At Ulquiorra's nod Renji grinned and looked across at Ichigo, "I've always wanted to try it you know." He said, watching Ichigo give a helpless sigh as Rukia nodded her agreement with an excited smile.

"I used to skate all the time!" Orihime added as she thought about all the summers that her brother would hold her hands while she half stumbled and half skated around the park. As she got older she got better, and when she had met Tatsuki the two of them had often skated around the park. "I think I still have mine at home somewhere." She added thoughtfully, all of them surprised to hear Sado hum in agreement.

"Mine are way too small, I grew out of them years ago." Ichigo said with a hint of regret, his hazel eyes shifting to Rukia as she appeared at his shoulder, "They might fit you." He replied to her silent question, at which her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"But you have to come with us! You're the only one who knows how to skate!" Renji exclaimed, forgetting Orihime completely, though she didn't mind as she hopped onto the bed beside Ichigo and looked at Ulquiorra. The pale boy was paying attention while remaining somewhat detached as usual, something Orihime didn't really like, she wanted him to be involved,

"You'll come with us too, right?" She asked brightly, watching Ulquiorra stiffen slightly as he contemplated her request.

"Why are you even asking? Of course he is! How else is he going to learn?" Renji stated obviously. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly, assuming that Yoruichi had something to do with this. It would be just like her to bribe Renji somehow to get him more involved in human culture, not to mention getting him to interact with more people.

"But if he doesn't want to come…" Orihime trailed off shyly, all eyes shifting to Ulquiorra once again, except for Ishida, who didn't seem to care either way. In fact he was planning on paying his father a little visit before he left, and felt quite restless about it. He didn't like seeing his father.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra replied, sighing inwardly about what was to come. The thought of stumbling around on those wheeled boots made him grateful for the fact that he was stuck training ruthlessly with Ryuken.

* * *

"What's going on?" Hanataro asked as he stopped on top of the roof near Yumichika's home and looked across the street, where there was a procession of people dressed in white robes. Yumichika stopped right behind him, his sword held loosely in his hand as he shifted his gaze to the procession, spotting the tall thin figure with his head covered.

"It's Ichimaru. They're taking him to the Shrine of Penitence. He must have been found too weak to be a danger now." The older man replied, indifferent but for a slight thinning of his eyes. Ichimaru hadn't been one of his favourite people as a Captain, so he was even less so as a traitor, however Hanataro's eyes fell slightly. He found it hard not to pity people like that,

"For how long?" The medic asked as his hazel eyes looked up once more at the tall figure, who was being led by two ropes at the front that came from the red collar around his neck, the same collar that had once been fastened around Rukia's neck. To make sure he couldn't run there were also two ropes at the back, and each of the four men held long spears. As well as this precaution there would be Squad Two men from Special Ops following too.

"Thirty days." Yumichika replied with the same detached indifference, frowning slightly as he noticed Hanataro's pained look. _How can he be so full of concern for this…traitor?_ He wondered, knowing it was in the boy's nature to forgive. In the past few weeks he had even forgiven the three bullies from Squad Eleven who had injured him so badly.

Once Yumichika was finished with them, and they had recovered in Fourth Squad, Kenpachi had dismissed them from his squad. He didn't tolerate bullies, particularly if it was Yachiru, Ikkaku or Yumichika who objected to them, and in this case he had both Yachiru and Yumichika against them. As far as Kenpachi was concerned only the weak who needed to compensate for their own lack of strength picked on the weak, and he only wanted the strong in his squad.

Hanataro watched until they reached the end of the street, all his thoughts turning to Rukia in the real world. He had seen her briefly in his last visit, and was glad to be returning to the real world soon. The plus side of this was that his new friend, and seemingly protector, Yumichika would be accompanying him.

"I guess when we get back I should head straight for the hospital to check up on Ulquiorra-san. Urahara-san wanted me to see him as soon as possible, I hope he's alright." Hanataro said worriedly, Yumichika almost wanting to laugh. Not only was Hanataro worrying about the death of a traitor, but now he was concerned with the health of a Hollow. Hanataro looked up as a hand clapped on his shoulder,

"You know you really should worry more about yourself." Yumichika said as he hopped down from the roof and walked along the path, Hanataro quickly following, and soon catching up to walk at his side. Yumichika sighed lightly as he looked up at the reddening sky, the sun gradually setting, bringing cool air in its wake.

"Gomenasai, I've caused you a lot of trouble these past weeks." The small medic apologised, blushing a little as Yumichika smiled down at him with an almost helpless look. It amazed the older man that the boy could go through so much trouble himself, being beaten almost to death, and still feel concerned about Yumichika's feelings.

"You're not the trouble." Yumichika replied with a slightly dark tone. He wasn't sure he'd seen the last of those three, though they had been dismissed from the Gotei Thirteen. The men in Kenpachi's squad were often troublemakers, who were unwelcome anywhere else, and at Unohana's strong suggestion, backed by Kenpachi, they were deemed unworthy of their Shinigami posts. Unknown to Yumichika, the three had already been imprisoned in the Nest of Maggots.

"Hai…Arigatou Yumichika-san." Hanataro thanked timidly, entering Yumichika's home shyly as he had a few times throughout the week. Since he was recovering they had given up on harsh training, but they still ran and did some mild sparring. Try as he might Hanataro still couldn't reach Shunpo, though he was proud that he could now easily handle Yumichika's large portions of food.

"You're almost fully recovered right? We could continue your training in the Human world if you like. I can ask Renji-kun and Ikkaku to help." Yumichika suggested as he wandered into his kitchen, which was similar to Hanataro's, only it had more food in it and was slightly cleaner, only slightly. Hanataro was a medical man himself, so he knew things had to be clean to prevent illness, however Yumichika was a perfectionist.

"No! I can't possibly trouble you on duty! And your friends! Renji-san! I can't possibly trouble you all!" Hanataro objected loudly as he waved his arms and stammered. Yumichika didn't understand why Hanataro assumed it would be causing them all trouble, and he was a little tired of the boy's constant worrying, _so unbecoming…_

"Don't worry about it! It'll be a good distraction for us. We get bored with nothing to do, especially while we're off duty. You'll be doing us a favour!" Yumichika stated as he began chopping various vegetables, not really paying attention since he had done this so many times before. Out of him and Ikkaku it had always been Yumichika who had enjoyed doing the cooking and other homely things, which was why Ikkaku purposely asked Yumichika over once a week. He knew Yumichika would clean the small apartment simply because he was a neat freak.

"I-in that case I'll accept your help, arigatou gozaimasu." Hanataro replied with a small bow, which Yumichika could just see out of the corner of his eye. With a sigh Yumichika continued his work, _one day I will get that boy to loosen up!_

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Ulquiorra asked as he and Ryuken took a break from their sparring session. That is what it had become. It was only the second day and Ulquiorra could feel that his body was now fully healed and it didn't even ache as he twisted his torso in midair anymore. Opposite him, leaning on the wall with a lit cigarette Ryuken eyed him carefully,

"Go ahead." He replied in his usual businesslike voice, taking another drag on his cigarette. Ryuken was looking almost as bad as Ulquiorra, who had the same cuts and scrapes as the day before. Though Ryuken had been able to avoid any serious hits he had taken a few mild Cero blasts and his white suit was quite battered, as was the skin beneath.

"Do you hate me?" Ulquiorra asked simply, perched on the edge of one of the large blocks. The white haired man paused mid-drag and contemplated the question for a few moments while scrutinising the boy. Ulquiorra didn't really care either way, but he was curious. Ryuken was sacrificing a lot of time for these sparring sessions, and had yet to make a serious attempt to kill him.

"You are a Hollow." Ryuken stated, though it wasn't an answer to his question. Ulquiorra nodded simply, though he felt he should correct the doctor before he went further,

"In part yes, however as an Arrancar I am half Shinigami." He said, watching the Quincy scowl slightly. He hadn't corrected the doctor to put him more at ease, however his reaction puzzled Ulquiorra greatly. Surely part Shinigami was better than pure Hollow even if the Quincy did dislike Shinigami.

"Well, as a Hollow you kill Humans and eat their souls." Ryuken continued, though it still wasn't a reply. _No doubt had I asked his son I would have received an immediate 'yes.'_ Ulquiorra thought as he waited, wondering why it seemed such a difficult question,

"I have not taken human life in that manner. When I became a Hollow I immediately developed into a Menos, eating other Hollow and merging to become Gillian. Obviously after this path I continued eating Gillian until evolving to Adjuchas, then eating Adjuchas in a short time I rose to Vasto Lorde. I met Aizen many years later and became Espada." He explained, and though it wasn't really necessary, and Ulquiorra had no intention of changing Ryuken's opinion, the Quincy listened with almost rapt attention.

"But you have taken human life since." Ryuken stated, at which Ulquiorra looked thoughtful. Had he? Had he really taken any lives? He had ordered Yammy and many others to take life, but he had always thought himself above petty killings unless Aizen ordered it directly. As far as he remembered he never had.

"Not directly." Ulquiorra replied, Ryuken raising an eyebrow, "I have ordered others, but I only killed Shinigami or higher level Hollow myself." The Espada elaborated, almost feeling a yearning to have those days again. It wasn't that he was a blood thirsty killer, though he couldn't deny that a very small part of him was, he just missed Hueco Mundo and everything with it. He hadn't had feelings at the time, but looking back he could now put feelings to the events of his life. A fatherly love and respect for Aizen, a friendship with Yammy and strangely, though he couldn't imagine why, a brotherly concern for Grimmjow.

"I see, you're quite clean for a Hollow." Ryuken complimented, at least it seemed like a compliment to Ulquiorra. It was rare for Hollow to skip a period of eating human souls, in fact Ulquiorra couldn't recall meeting another, however he had never cared enough to ask. _Perhaps those who only ever eat Hollow flesh are the ones who rise to Vasto Lorde…_

"I would not say clean. I have been responsible for many Shinigami deaths." Ulquiorra replied, at which Ryuken snorted, halfway between amusement and disbelief. "You do not count the deaths of Shinigami as Hollow atrocities?" Ulquiorra asked, feeling a little disbelief himself. He knew that Quincy and Shinigami didn't see eye to eye, however his cold indifference, perhaps even satisfaction, was quite Hollow-like in nature.

"The Shinigami are responsible for the near extinction of my people, including the death of my own father. I cannot forgive them, or mourn their deaths." Ryuken replied coldly as he grinded his cigarette under his heel, glaring straight through Ulquiorra as he looked in his direction. The older man slowly walked towards the Espada and sat beside him, "The Hollow I can sometimes forgive. It is their nature to kill, they need to in order to survive, however the Shinigami coldly allowed my people to be slaughtered. That kind of atrocity isn't easy to forgive." He continued as he looked across at Ulquiorra, who nodded his agreement.

"Those are indeed things to be considered." The Espada agreed as he looked at the wall opposite, slowly swinging his legs back and forth, his heels bouncing off the side of the block he sat on. Ryuken eyed him silently, puzzled about the creature at his side.

"And you? Do you forgive them for all they've done to you and your kind?" He asked finally, watching as Ulquiorra's legs paused mid-swing and landed back on the wall with a dull thud. Did he? He'd been wondering the same for a while. He didn't hate those he had met, but at the time he was wronged, if you could call it that, he had no emotions to tell him how he felt.

"I have only had emotions for a short time…However without these emotions I would not have made the…friends I have." He replied somewhat awkwardly. Friend seemed such a foreign word on his lips. As a Hollow he had only had comrades and allies, nothing more. "I was unsettled when I became trapped in this body, however I have adapted." He added as he shifted his green orbs to Ryuken, who seemed a little surprise.

"And your dead comrades?" The older man said questioningly, expecting form of reaction.

"As I said, as a Hollow I had no emotions. At the time I felt nothing. We were on opposites sides in a war, there were bound to be deaths, mostly on the losing side. That side just happened to be mine." Ulquiorra replied simply, almost indifferently. It was amazing, to Ryuken who couldn't let go of his hate, that Ulquiorra could so easily forgive those who had killed most of his race and entrapped him.

"How can you be so indifferent?" The doctor asked in disbelief, at which Ulquiorra gave him a small, perhaps ironic smile. He couldn't blame the Quincy for his thoughts. Thinking in human terms Ulquiorra must have seemed like a terrible person. As a human this man had never considered that Hollow may live differently.

"We Hollow do not have the same ties as Humans or Shinigami. We are solitary creatures, working together as little as possible. To group together as we did under Aizen is a very rare occurrence, and only common when something of great value is to be gained. The death of a comrade means more spoils, and perhaps elevation, for those left behind." Ulquiorra explained, almost smirking at the older man's discomfort. He couldn't blame the man for his reaction, it was much the same as Urahara's when he had revealed that it was his own choice to become Hollow. His world was something unnatural that they could never understand.

"Uryuu." Ryuken said, almost in greeting as he noticed his son had entered the room. Ulquiorra looked up and momentarily locked eyes with the younger Quincy, his uncomfortable gaze telling him that he had heard Ulquiorra's earlier explanation, at the least. There was no telling how long he had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs ready to enter. Ulquiorra hadn't been paying attention to the flow of reiatsu at the time of their conversation.

"Ryuken." Ishida replied in the same tone, neither willing to acknowledge the other, however if Ishida hadn't come to see his father then Ulquiorra was at a loss. It seemed Ishida knew this from his face and saved him asking the question, "Inoue was getting worried about you after yesterday." He said as he walked further in, not too keen on getting close to either occupants.

"Yesterday?" Ulquiorra repeated as Ishida settled himself in almost the exact spot that his father had vacated, the cigarette left there as evidence.

"Yes. I know my father and his…training." Ishida replied as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, something Ryuken also did periodically. Ulquiorra looked across at Ryuken, and with a nod of approval he jumped down from the block and hurried away. He didn't want Orihime to worry after all.

"Uryuu." Ryuken said as Ishida turned to follow. "You don't trust me with him, do you." The older man stated as he took another cigarette from his packet and lit it, his son looking over his shoulder at him with an unreadable expression. Ryuken watched as his son smirked, something that he could only guess he had picked up from his Shinigami friends. He had never seen such an expression on his face before.

"Not one bit." Ishida replied, his father unknowingly giving his own smirk as he took a drag of his new cigarette. Without another word or a second glance Ishida followed Ulquiorra up the stairs, leaving his father behind.

* * *

"You're completely healed…I can't find anything wrong." Hanataro announced as he finished examining Ulquiorra. It was early evening and the medic had only parted ways with Yumichika about an hour ago. Before he left Yumichika had pressed a piece of paper with an address into Hanataro's hand. It was the hotel they were staying in.

"Arigatou." Ulquiorra said as he pulled his shirt back on and began fastening the buttons. The young medic smiled in response as he packed away his medical things, still unsure how he felt about the young Arrancar. Not so long ago they had been enemies, but now they were almost allies, and Ulquiorra had already been his patient.

"Well, let's go then." Urahara interrupted as he began packing the few clothes Ulquiorra had there into a small suitcase. Ulquiorra had been surprised to find himself discharged, hearing that both Ryuken and Hanataro had agreed he was at full health once again. While Urahara helped the Arrancar to get ready Hanataro returned to his Gigai and slipped out.

"Hey! Hanataro!" A familiar voice greeted. The medic looked up from the tiled floor to see Renji just a few feet down the hall with Yoruichi and Ururu. It seemed quite a few had come to collect Ulquiorra. As he approached Renji's clothes struck Hanataro as fairly old fashioned and western in style with his flared jeans and tight white T-shirt.

"Oh, Renji-kun, konbanwa." Hanataro greeted as Yoruichi and Ururu continued past to enter Ulquiorra's room. Renji paused and took in Hanataro's appearance, noticing quite a few differences. Since he was wearing a short sleeved purple polo shirt it was easy to see that his arm muscles were quite toned. He seemed to stand a little straighter now, his eyes were slightly brighter and he generally looked a lot more healthy, perhaps even a little taller.

"Wow, you're looking good. Did something happen?" Renji asked as he examined the boy closely, Hanataro blushing at the embarrassing attention. _Well at least one thing hasn't changed._ The older Shinigami thought in amusement as Hanataro shook his head,

"No, not really…at least…Yumichika-san was kind enough to give me some training while I was in Seireitei, but we didn't get to finish." He replied, reaching to his chest to grab the strap of his medical bag until he remembered it wasn't there. He was so used to his Gigai now that he often forgot he was wearing it when he was wandering the streets.

"What were you training for? Yumichika-san wasn't too hard on you was he?" Renji asked in concern. He knew what Eleventh Squad were like, having been a member himself. He also knew Ikkaku very well and his training was tough, however he wasn't too sure about Yumichika's methods. He could only hope they were more forgiving than Ikkaku's.

"I-I wanted to get stronger and attain Shunpo…It's something I've never been able to do…Yumichika-san really was helpful!" The boy insisted in reply with an earnest expression that made Renji smile. Hanataro barely felt the strength of Renji's hand when it landed on his shoulder. Usually he would have buckled under the weight, which was something he only noticed now.

"Good for you Hanataro, keep training and who knows? You might even reach Vice Captain level." Renji said, making a note to have a chat with Yumichika, just to make sure Hanataro wasn't being bullied too much in this training. He knew about the relationship of Fourth and Eleventh Squad, though Renji had always had a high respect for the medics. They were always flitting about the frontlines so to speak, carrying people off on stretchers, healing what they could and cleaning up after the battle.

"Well, perhaps not that far, but I definitely hope to reach Shunpo at least…Yumichika-san…He said you and Ikkaku-san might help while we're in the real world…As I said, we didn't have time to complete my training before we came back…" Hanataro trailed off awkwardly as he shuffled his feet a little, though he didn't look as uncomfortable as he usually did. Renji could only assume that Yumichika had brushed off on him a little.

"Of course I'll help out, and I'll try to make sure Ikkaku isn't too hard on you either…He's a tough task-master." Renji added, but this didn't seem to make Hanataro as uncomfortable as he thought it would. He couldn't help but think something had happened while Hanataro was in Seireitei. He seemed to have grown up so suddenly, not that he was immature before, just a little clumsy and shy.

"I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble." Hanataro assured with a small bow, which Renji waved off while holding back a snort. He doubted Hanataro could cause trouble if he tried. Pulling out his piece of paper Hanataro took a quick look at the address, "Ano, I hate to trouble you Renji-kun, but could you point me in the right direction to this address?" The small medic asked as he held out the address,

"I'll do one better, come on I'll take you there." Renji replied as he pulled out his phone and began writing a text to tell Yoruichi where he was going. It was unlikely they would worry about him, he was a Vice Captain on duty after all, but it was polite to let them know.

"Ah! Renji-kun! I couldn't possibly impose on you!" Hanataro objected as he followed the taller man down the corridor towards the exit. Renji grinned over his shoulder with an almost mischievous heir,

"Forget about it, besides I wanted to see those guys anyway. We haven't been drinking in a while, and since they've been swapped to day shift I think we can make a night of it." He replied before turning back to lead the way. Hanataro laughed quietly, secretly glad he had his medical bag so that he could ease the hangovers he knew that they were going to have in the morning.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Rukia greeted in surprise as she opened the door of Ichigo's house and stepped back to let him in. Isshin was busy in the clinic, Yuzu and Karin were out at the park and Ichigo was upstairs doing his homework. Rukia had just been on her way to the kitchen when Byakuya knocked. "What brings you here?" She asked as Byakuya stepped inside and looked around indifferently.

"I came to see you." He replied simply as she closed the door, both of them standing in the hall somewhat awkwardly. Rukia took this time to examine her adoptive sibling. She had never seen him in a Gigai, let alone casual dress. His long ebony hair was free about his shoulders, no longer held in place by the white Hollow bone noble decoration. He wore a black shirt with the first button open to reveal his smooth collarbone and black jeans with shoes.

"What about? Did something happen?" Rukia asked in a slightly worried voice. She was wearing a long white skirt for a change with a fitted black shirt that seemed to accentuate her modest breasts, much to Byakuya's distaste. She was far more presentable than Rangiku though, so he could be grateful for that at least.

"No." He replied simply, finally deciding to go further into the house. Entering the main living area he could see the open plan kitchen with the dining table in front. The rest of the space led into the living area with a door behind, which seemed to lead into another part of the house. "I will be returning soon for the execution." Byakuya continued as he glanced at a huge poster of a woman, whom he could only assume was Ichigo's mother. She had a few of his facial features, including his hazel eyes.

"Hai." Was all Rukia said in reply, feeling a shiver run down her spine even though Gin was literally a world away. What puzzled her most was what Byakuya was doing there, though a closeness had developed between them since he had saved her in Hueco Mundo. He had never been so affectionate before, and she supposed she had Ichigo to thank for that.

"Will you come?" Byakuya asked suddenly, his question surprising Rukia to no end. He knew well her feelings about Gin, in fact he had occasionally paused to speak to the tall silver haired man in order to shake her out of her childish fear. It hadn't worked, but this would be her last chance to confront that fear.

"Rukia, who was it at the…oh, Byakuya." Ichigo called as he hurried down the stairs and saw the tall noble standing idly in his living room. Ichigo's hazel eyes shifted to Rukia worriedly and relaxed at the slight shake of her head. He hadn't come to take her away, at least not for good. "Did something happen?" Ichigo asked, not seeing any other reason for the noble to be there.

"No, it's just Ichimaru's execution is coming up…Nii-sama thought I should go." Rukia replied as she looked across at Ichigo, who had now reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned on the banister. He didn't know why, but Byakuya was making him a little uncomfortable. Could he see that something had changed between him and Rukia? Possibly, but then Ichigo doubted he would still be standing if that were the case.

"I can handle things here if that's what you're worried about." Ichigo supplied, unsure on Rukia's feelings. She hadn't spoken about Gin all that much, in fact until that moment Ichigo had assumed he had already been executed. Rukia looked a little uncomfortable so Ichigo shifted his gaze to Byakuya, who had already turned to him as if to say something,

"Yamamoto Sou-taicho would also like to extend the same invitation to you." The noble said, at which Ichigo raised his eyebrow. He couldn't imagine why he was invited, he wasn't a captain, or a true Shinigami for that matter. There was also the fact that, though he had fought Aizen and the others, he had never had any particular feelings about Gin, other than the usual feeling he had for all his enemies.

"Who'll be watching things here?" Ichigo asked, unsure he really wanted to go at all. Executions really weren't his thing, especially since the last one he'd been at had been Rukia's. Thinking about it he was surprised that Rukia herself wanted to go. Looking across at Rukia he found her blue eyes watching him with a slightly hopeful edge,

"Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Yamada Hanataro and some other members of Eleventh Squad." Byakuya replied, not missing the looks that passed between Ichigo and his sister. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, which he put down to the fact that Rukia looked so much like her older sister had. _Hisana…_

"Is that wise? You're leaving only two Vice Captain level men in charge…What if the Hollow use this opportunity to try something?" Ichigo asked, slightly worried about his home town. If he went to Seireitei there would be little to stop the Hollow coming, not that he thought Ikkaku incapable, but the more Shinigami the better. He'd have felt better leaving Toshiro as a precaution.

"You forget that as well as the Shinigami presence Yoruichi and Urahara will be here." Byakuya pointed out, seeing Ichigo relax a little at his words. All of them knew the shop keeper and roguish woman were powerful enough to deter any Hollow that turned up. All that was left to find out was whether Rukia really wanted to go, and she wouldn't be able to speak to him until Byakuya left through fear of disappointing him somehow.

"We're home!" Karin's voice shouted as she threw the door open and came running in with a football under one arm. Yuzu entered moments later, breathing heavily after running to keep up with her twin sister. Both stopped dead as they caught sight of the handsome man standing in their living room.

"Karin, Yuzu. This is my older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya." Rukia introduced quickly, watching almost in amusement as Karin shrugged it off and dropped her football by the door. She kicked off her shoes before heading into the living room, giving Byakuya a simple 'Yo' in greeting as she passed. Yuzu on the other hand was a little more polite, not to mention timid.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly as she hurried to stand behind Ichigo, who held back a smile at how cute his sister was being. _She really needs to grow up…_ He thought endearingly. Rukia was busy watching her brother, enjoying his awkwardness in this situation. He wasn't used to being seen as a normal person, so Ichigo had unsettled him. It seemed his sisters were the same. "Would you like some tea?" Yuzu asked after a few moments,

"Right! Sorry, you must be parched after walking all the way here." Ichigo added apologetically. He had been so caught up with Rukia and the news of Gin's execution that he had completely forgotten common manners. He'd also left his guest standing in the middle of the room while they carried on. "Go sit in the living room, please." Ichigo invited, even daring to lay a hand on Byakuya's shoulder to steer him in the right direction.

"Kurosaki, I am perfectly capable of walking." The noble said with a hint of coldness, which made Rukia chuckle lightly under her breath. Even after spending a few weeks in Ichigo's company in Seireitei her brother still wasn't sure how to deal with him. She wasn't sure Byakuya disliked Ichigo, he just didn't know how to address him or talk to him. Ichigo was never one for formality.

"Ah, gomen…Karin, keep our guest company." Ichigo ordered, the dark haired girl grinning up at the noble, who sat stiffly on the end of the sofa while Karin sat at the other end. Behind Byakuya, who was looking at her warily, she could see Ichigo pushing Rukia towards the bottom of the stairs, where they paused to talk in hushed voices.

"So you're Rukia's brother." Karin said as she examined the older man. She had to admit he was handsome, but also a little stuck up in her opinion. His dark gaze locked onto hers and she found it hard to break away. His eyes were so deep and alluring even though he was looking at her with indifference.

"I am." He replied simply, and that was another thing she found. He spoke with a superior clipped tone and was clearly well educated. Rukia was nothing like that, she was fun and open, loud, bad mannered at times and used a fair amount of language where Ichigo was concerned. They were both so different.

"You really need to lighten up." Karin sighed as she looked away and turned on the television casually, missing Byakuya's surprised blink. He had never been spoken to in such a manner and could only assume that this 'Karin' took more after her brother. The other sister seemed to have been graced with the manners as she appeared timidly at his elbow and held out a steaming cup to him.

"Arigatou." He thanked almost dismissively as he look the cup. It was western tea, not is favourite, but he could bare it for the short time he would be here. As he added the milk and sugar Yuzu left for him Rukia and Ichigo approached. Rukia perched on an arm chair while Ichigo sat on the floor at her feet, her leg just pressed against his shoulder.

"When do we leave?" Rukia asked as she tried to straighten her back like the proper lady her brother wanted her to be. She didn't resent him for this, she had to uphold his family name to save him any embarrassment, but it was hard. She had never been a true lady in all the years she had lived with him, though she had tried.

"Tomorrow evening Renji will return with you. I shall go back tonight. There is to be a meeting." Byakuya replied, Ichigo watching him as he elegantly raised the cup to his lips. Being a noble seemed like a lot of hard work and false persona to Ichigo. He knew Byakuya well enough to know there were a lot of things the noble would like to say, but couldn't in his position. Right now his eyes were telling Ichigo that had he not been a noble he would have brought up the closeness between him and his sister.

"Very well, Nii-sama." Rukia replied, not missing Ichigo's slight sigh. They'd fought together, risked their lives for each other and lived together for years, but still she couldn't simply call him 'Onii-chan.' If Karin or Yuzu tried to call him 'Nii-sama' he'd go insane, _damn nobles with their superiority complexes…_


	21. A Day by the River

"Ulquiorra! What happened? I heard you got hospitalised!" Miaka cried as he entered the classroom. The rest of the girls seemed to be wondering the same thing as they crowded around him. He had to admit he had missed the school in his short absence, though of course to these humans it would seem far longer.

"There was an accident. I am fine now." He replied simply as he made his way to his desk and sat down, Sensei entering to call the class to order. Upon seeing Ulquiorra she headed over and handed him a large pile of papers, which she quickly told him consisted of all the work he had missed in his three week absence. With a simple nod he stowed it in his bag preparing for the first class.

"Alright, art class again. Shift the desks." Sensei ordered as she grabbed a pile of paper and got ready to hand it out as Ulquiorra and the rest of the class began moving desks. Once again he was sitting beside Miaka with Orihime and Tatsuki opposite, the redhead smiling awkwardly as she noticed Miaka's jealous scowl.

Sensei quickly handed out the sheets of A3 paper before fetching paints, coals and chalk pastels. The task for the day was to draw a portrait of the person opposite, but with a slight twist. You could draw them how you wanted, they didn't have to be in school uniform, they could be wearing anything and be anywhere. Before she had even finished with her explanation Ulquiorra had started.

He began with a rough outline, gently drawing in the lines of Orihime's delicate face, taking extreme care to get it right. Her figure he could draw well from memory, tracing the curves of her full and youthful body. It didn't take long for Orihime's curiosity to get the better of her as she tried to glance over the table to take a peek.

"Wait until I have completed the task." Ulquiorra said as he glanced up, watching Orihime's cheeks flush as she sat down again. Going back to the task Ulquiorra scrutinised the outline, turning his head this way and that until he decided he was satisfied. Over the top he began to form clothing, drawing in a long flowing kimono, which took a little longer than he expected with all the folds and contours.

Since her figure was now covered by the kimono Ulquiorra erased the light guidelines of her body and focused on her hands before moving up to her face. Luckily he had the living model right opposite, so taking advantage of this he looked across at her with intense green eyes. At his gaze he noticed a slight flush on her cheeks, her grey eyes shifting across her page as she felt his eyes on her. He watched as she nibbled her lip slightly at the attention, resisting the urge to look up.

Ulquiorra took great care, slowly and delicately drawing in the eyelashes before beginning on her bangs, sweeping down to the top of her eyes. The two six petal flower clips he added once he was finished, adding them carefully above her ears. After rubbing out a few odd lines he looked at the colouring options, settling on watercolour. He wanted to make this beautiful, and for Orihime's soft features the gentleness of watercolour was the only acceptable option.

He decided to start with the dark red of the kimono, leaving the small gold patterns to fill in later, and while the red dried he began on the pale peach of her skin. At the bottom of the kimono her feet were just peaking out and he carefully painted the red zouri, leaving the socks white.

"Wow Ulquiorra! That's amazing!" Miaka praised as she looked across at his drawing. Ulquiorra gave no response but a slight nod as he cleaned off the paint brush and focused on her eyes. He wanted them to be perfect, dark at one edge and then pale on the other with a slight glint in the corners. He bent low over the page as he worked on this small detail and pulled back satisfied.

Seeing that the red paint was dry he went straight onto the gold, which was a slightly thicker paint that he was surprised they had. It wasn't a commonly used colour, and it wasn't the best quality, but it would have to do. He took his time in drawing the vines, leaving them every now and then to touch up other bits while they dried, like the hair clips, hair and fingernails. Finally he sat back and looked at the clock, surprised it had only taken him an hour and a half to complete. He had expected it to take much longer, however his technical ability was above average.

With the extra half hour he began on the background, images from his dreams causing him to settle on a wide open balcony at night with a view of the moon and stars. It was fairly quick and easy since things were mainly the same colour except for shadows, and he was finished, adding in just a few creeping vines around the pillars of the balcony.

"Alright, show the person opposite you and I'll come and collect them up. The top ten will be on the wall after break." Sensei announced, signalling the end of the lesson. Orihime blushed in embarrassment as she handed her chalk pastel picture across the table with a guilty expression, watching Ulquiorra smile softly. It wasn't well drawn, but he already knew Orihime wasn't the best at drawing. However she had clearly put a lot of effort into drawing him.

He was standing in a plain white room, which he guessed was her cell in Hueco Mundo, and he was himself, without his human Gigai. His skin was white, his top lip and fingernails were black and he had his hollow hole. She had tried to get his shape right, though her lines were very sharp and rough. She had his eyes right though, they were deep and green, but seemed more alive than they had been while he was Espada. He was also smiling rather than having a neutral expression.

"Arigato Inoue, you have greatly improved." Ulquiorra complimented warmly, his eyes widening as he noticed the tears sliding down Orihime's cheeks. "Orihime, are you alright?" He asked in concern, forgetting that he had decided only to call her 'Inoue' in public. He got out of his chair and crouched beside her as she shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly,

"I'm just being silly…It's just your picture is so good, and mine's terrible!" Orihime replied sheepishly, blushing slightly at Ulquiorra's soft smile and touch as he reached up and caressed her damp cheek. As their eyes met Orihime paused, unable to focus on anything other than the two perfect green orbs looking back at her.

"Schiffer, Inoue, are you finished?" Sensei's voice asked as she approached, planning on collecting theirs first. With a blush Orihime turned away and held up Ulquiorra's picture for Sensei to see, the older woman immediately recognising Ulquiorra's work. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, whether it was the technical accuracy or perfection, but she just knew it was Ulquiorra's. "Very good Schiffer, brilliant even." Sensei praised as she collected the others, but none even came close to Ulquiorra's almost professional portrait.

"You okay?" Tatsuki asked quietly as Ulquiorra returned to his seat, the redhead smiling and nodding insistently. Tatsuki sighed with a slight smile, seeing that Ulquiorra had already cheered her up, and she wasn't the only one who saw. Miaka's expression had hardened on the tender look on Ulquiorra's face. Her arms were crossed firmly and her hands gripping her arms tightly.

"Alright, time for break." Sensei called as she returned to the front with her pile of paper. "And I want all of you out today, go on." She ordered as she sat down to look over the pictures and choose the best, though first place was clearly Ulquiorra. At her words there were numerous groans as students got to their feet and began to head outside, some waiting for friends by the door.

"Ulquiorra! Can I talk to you?" Miaka asked as he turned to leave, her hand gripping the back of his shirt almost hesitantly. Orihime and Tatsuki watched the exchange curiously while they waited for Ulquiorra's response. As Ulquiorra gave a small nod to Miaka Ichigo and the others arrived to meet them,

"I will meet you in the usual place." Ulquiorra stated simply as he looked across at Orihime, who nodded her agreement. They always met on the roof at break and lunch, though of course Ulquiorra usually stayed with the girls at break, and those girls were all watching closely as Miaka led the way out.

In the corridor Ulquiorra allowed Miaka to lead the way to the end, where they could overlook the grounds. There were students rushing back and forth and Miaka seemed reluctant to begin until the crowd died down. She was shaking slightly, her lips quivering nervously as her skin perspired slightly.

"Are you quite well?" Ulquiorra asked as Miaka leaned on the wall, her hands clutched loosely in front as she fiddled with her fingers. At Ulquiorra's kind words she smiled and nodded, looking around the corridor to find that they were more or less alone. There were just a few people wandering and milling further off, no one to over hear them.

"Hai, it's just…I'm…I really like you Ulquiorra…" Miaka began earnestly as she looked up at him, subconsciously raising her hands to clutch them at her chest. Ulquiorra nodded, but didn't quite understand,

"I like you too Miaka, you are most kind." He replied, watching as Miaka sighed almost helplessly and shook her head in frustration. Ulquiorra rested his hands on her shoulders as she jumped into his chest, forcing him back until he was against the low wall with the windows. Ulquiorra looked down at her bewildered as she looked up with tear filled eyes, her hands gripping the front of his shirt,

"That's not what I meant! I…I…" She trailed of in frustration, tears sliding down her cheeks. Ulquiorra pulled her to his chest and stroked her back, not knowing what else he could do for her. He had no idea why she was so distressed, only that she had wanted to tell him something, "Ulquiorra…I…" She almost whispered as she pulled back a little to look up at him.

* * *

Around the corner Orihime and Tatsuki had just come out of the classroom, and Orihime reluctantly followed Tatsuki down the corridor. She didn't like to pry, but apparently Tatsuki had no such qualms as she led the way quietly. As they approached Orihime could just make out a quiet feminine voice, which she assumed was Miaka's,

"I really…" She trailed off, and then there was silence. Tatsuki chanced a peek around the corner and pulled back almost immediately, her expression of false cheer telling Orihime something was wrong as Tatsuki tried to lead her away. The redhead pulled free and stepped round the corner worriedly, but was shocked by what she saw. Miaka was standing on tiptoe, the remnants of fresh tears staining her face as her hands rested loosely on his shoulders. Ulquiorra's arms were around the shorter girl, his back against the window frame as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Orihime." He said as he opened his eyes and caught sight of her, the redhead jerking back to herself long enough to register that they were both looking at her and she was crying before she turned and ran. "Orihime!" Ulquiorra shouted as she ran, moving to follow but stopped by Miaka's grip on his wrist,

"Is this your answer?" She demanded tearfully, both unaware that there was still one person present watching. She knew she should have run after Orihime, but Ulquiorra's response would mean something here. She watched as he paused and slowly moved to take Miaka's hand and look back at her,

"Gomenasai…I cannot return those feelings." He replied quietly, Tatsuki almost wanting to whoop and jump as she listened, not that she really like Ulquiorra, but Orihime did. That was what mattered to her. Miaka slowly released Ulquiorra, watching as he turned and ran after Orihime, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks.

Ulquiorra ran down the corridor, not noticing Tatsuki as she pushed herself back against the wall, his mind too preoccupied with his current task. Orihime had already turned one of the corners at the end of the hall, so he ran as fast as he could without Sonido to reach the end. Unfortunately she had already disappeared when he reached the end and he leaned on the wall half panting half sighing.

"Are you sure that girl's okay?" A quiet voice asked, Ulquiorra looking up to see a couple of girls walking slowly towards him from the right corridor. Without another thought Ulquiorra ran that way, knowing instinctively that it was Orihime. It had to be. The end of the corridor led outside, where students wandered in their small groups. _Orihime…Where are you?_

He looked all over the playground, where students were now bundled up against the cold that had suddenly swept in, but then it was the middle of winter. December had already arrived. It made things slightly easier though, since Ulquiorra now only had to look for a redhead in a shirt, while the rest of the students wore their grey blazers, and the more sensitive had coats on over the top.

 _There!_ He thought suddenly as he caught sight of a petite figure running across the grass, her long orange hair whipping out behind her. Ulquiorra jumped the steps leading down to the concrete and took off after her, not shifting his gaze for a moment. In the process he barged quite a few students, only having enough time to shout a simple apology.

"Orihime!" He shouted as he slowly caught up, seeing her turn her head slightly before trying to run faster, but she was already breathing heavily. Seeing her weakness Ulquiorra pushed on and slowly caught up until he was close enough to catch her, reaching out to grab her wrist. Once he had her he pulled, watching as she stumbled, her body turning as he pulled her back and caught her against his chest. Before she could get over her surprise Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her,

"Ulquiorra, what are you…" Orihime trailed off as she looked up at him, her heart pounding as he reached up and wiped her tears away gently, his green eyes filled with warmth as he looked down at her. His other arm remained around her, caressing the small of her back as his other moved from her cheek to the back of her neck.

"It seems I'm always doing things to make you cry…" He said with a smile as Orihime looked up at him with slowly drying eyes, which were filled with confusion as she stared at him. Orihime didn't move an inch as Ulquiorra leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and breathed in the light scent of her hair.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime breathed as she looked up into his green orbs before leaned her head on his chest and allowed him to hold her as the winter air made her shiver. She felt Ulquiorra's chest hum against her as he chuckled, moving to stand beside her with his arm around her shoulders,

"Let's go in and get your jacket." He said simply, Orihime blushing slightly as she walked along beside him. As they walked he pulled her closer so that her small body was pressed against his, making it slightly harder to walk without tripping, but he was so warm and that air was so cold that at that moment she didn't care.

* * *

"Nice save." Tatsuki muttered as she suddenly appeared at Ulquiorra's side, the Arrancar stopping to look around at her. The ebony haired girl gave him a grin before making herself known to Orihime, "Orihime, the others are waiting for us." She said as she stepped a little ahead so that Orihime could see her.

"Hai, I just have to get my jacket." The redhead replied as she pulled away from Ulquiorra, giving his back a gentle touch before walking ahead with Tatsuki. Ulquiorra smiled and put his hands in his pockets, following the girls at a slight distance in case they wanted to talk privately.

"Ulquiorra! Hurry it up!" Tatsuki called as she stopped, the two girls waiting for Ulquiorra to catch up and allowing him to walk between them. It was strange, walking beside Tatsuki, but surprisingly she didn't seem to resent it. She even asked his opinion on their topic of discussion, which at the moment seemed to be her kickboxing tournament that was coming up.

"I am not a kick boxer, but perhaps Yoruichi would help. She is a skilled fighter, so if you require assistance with training she would be a good person to ask." He suggested as they headed for the roof, all three now wearing their grey blazers, Orihime and Tatsuki tugging their red neck ribbons into place at their neck of the jackets.

"Hm, I guess I could ask…Maybe I'll stop by sometime." Tatsuki replied as they reached the bottom of the steps leading to the roof, where they could already hear the voices of Keigo and Ichigo as they argued about something.

"You can ask Saturday when we go skating!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly, missing Ulquiorra's sigh and slightly helpless look. He couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to it. _Is this really what humans do for fun?_ He wondered, quietly hoping that it would be raining on Saturday, though he wouldn't put it past Orihime to want to do it anyway.

"Hai-hai." Tatsuki replied with a smile as they reached the roof and stepped out to find the others sitting around the corner, where they were sheltered from the wind. Tatsuki took the place beside Ishida, who was talking to Rukia about the Christmas Ball rather unenthusiastically,

"Oh! You don't know about that yet!" Orihime exclaimed as she sat beside Rukia, leaving a space for Ulquiorra beside her. Looking around Ulquiorra could see the rest of their group scattered about. Sado was tuning his guitar a few feet across from Ulquiorra, leaning his back on the wall as his brown eyes looked across the roof, where Keigo and Ichigo were arguing. It was impossible to hear what about, but since it was Keigo Ulquiorra doubted it was important, and on Tatsuki's other side Mizuiro was busy texting as usual.

"About what?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked back at Orihime, who smiled brightly as she clapped her hands excitedly. Ulquiorra had never seen Orihime so excited, he could only guess that this 'Christmas Ball' was something very special.

"It's a dance that happens every year, like the Halloween Ball or the Prom at the end of the year!" She began, Ulquiorra nodding his understanding. He had never attended one himself, but in his strange dreams he had been in a ballroom watching. He knew it would be different in this time, but the basic idea was the same. "Everyone wears Christmas outfits, with red or green or white, some people wear holly patters, or snowflakes or tinsel!" She continued happily, her grey eyes bright as she looked up at Ulquiorra, who was slightly taller even while sitting.

"Slow down Orihime, he probably doesn't understand half of that!" Tatsuki laughed as she looked across at her friend, deciding to take over. "The basic dress code it suites for guys and gowns for girls. Every year at the ball there is a contest for who is crowned the Snow Queen and Snow King, just a competition for fun. The main part that the girls like are the few days before the ball when the guys ask them out." She added strongly, giving Ulquiorra a significant look, but it seemed it was lost on him.

"It's when a boy asks a girl to accompany him as his date. It doesn't necessarily mean they are in a relationship." Ishida supplied from his place beside Tatsuki, "For instance Ichigo has accompanied Tatsuki for the past three years." He added, watching Tatsuki quickly look at Rukia with an embarrassed flush, while the Shinigami giggled under her breath,

"That was in Elementary! We were friends!" She said defensively, pulling a carton of strawberry milk from her pocket and putting the straw in,

"Exactly my point." Ishida said with a sigh, wondering whether Tatsuki had been listening to any of his explanation. This didn't surprise him, she was a lot more like Ichigo than she would ever let on, and Ichigo never listened.

"When is it customary to ask?" Ulquiorra asked curiously as Mizuiro finished typing and put his phone away, for a few moments at least. They all knew it would come out again within a few seconds of the reply.

"Any time, but most begin in December. You can also invite people from other schools and stuff, as long as you buy a ticket." The young boy replied, pulling his phone out again as it bleeped. Ichigo and Keigo, having finished with their argument quickly rejoined the group. It didn't take them long to pick up on the thread of the conversation.

"And don't forget to ask in private. Most girls prefer it that way." Tatsuki added, many of the others nodding their agreement. Ulquiorra didn't understand this, but there were many things about humans, particularly women, that he didn't understand.

"You should ask quickly too, otherwise the girl you like might already have a date." Rukia advised as she looked across at Ichigo, how raised an eyebrow with a hint of incredulity. Ulquiorra nodded thoughtfully, secretly quite puzzled as to why this Ball seemed so important.

* * *

Ichimaru sat up slowly from where he had sat hours ago, against the wall opposite the thin window. He was sure he could hear someone shouting down below, a woman. He got up, his back and legs aching from sitting hunched up for so long, forcing him to hobble rather than walk to the window.

"Let me through damnit!" She cried, the voice now discernable as he looked down. At first he couldn't see in the bright sunlight, but the strawberry blonde slowly came into focus as the two Shinigami guards timidly forced her back. Rangiku had always been a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. "Gin! You liar!" She cried as she looked up at the black windows trying to find his face.

"Ran-chan! What're ya doing here?" He called back weakly, hoping that his voice would carry that far. He was a little stronger now that he was being fed regularly and could see the sunlight, but he still wasn't his usual self. He needed to save his strength for the execution anyway.

"What do you think? You said you didn't know when you were scheduled! Why did you lie to me?" She demanded, clutching the crossed staffs of the men blocking her way, both of them feeling awkward about this. The prisoner wasn't meant to see anyone, but there wasn't a lot they could do about the shouted conversation,

"Gomen, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Gin called guiltily as Rangiku looked up at him with her accusing blue eyes. Gin really didn't know what to say in this situation, and was secretly grateful when Toshiro appeared. The young Captain took Rangiku's arm gently and looked up at her tear stained cheeks,

"Matsumoto, you will be able to see him tomorrow." He said gently but firmly, not wanting to use force on his vulnerable Vice Captain. Slowly she nodded and released the staffs, stepping back a little as she looked up at the window, where she could just see Gin looking down at her. His face was a little more pale than she remembered.

"You had better see me tomorrow!" She called, sure that she could see one of Gin's smiles ghost across his lips. Gin himself did smile as she looked up at him. _Same old Ran, always needing assurances, though since it's me I'm not surprised…_

"I promise!" He replied, watching as she nodded and turned to follow her captain back to their headquarters.

* * *

"Hinamori-san?" A familiar voice called from the door to the Fifth Squad office, where Hinamori was leaning over a pile of papers. At the sound of the deep and slightly gravelly voice she looked up with a slight blush on her cheeks. She hadn't expected to see Hisagi until the next day, and even then only in passing,

"Hisagi-kun! Ano…How can I help you?" She asked awkwardly as she put her brush down. She knew it wasn't necessary in this new age where they were so connected with the human world, but she liked the feel of the brush and the smell of the paint. Looking up she saw that Hisagi was holding a large pile of papers,

"Hitsugaya-taicho asked me to deliver these." He replied as he walked over to her desk and carefully put the stack down. _Toshiro!_ She thought in annoyance, though it didn't show on her face. She was actually smiling softly at the stack of papers, all of them completed documents that Toshiro had done in her absence.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She thanked as she got to her feet and did a small bow, Hisagi laughing awkwardly as he waved it off in embarrassment.

"You really don't have to say that, I just happened to be passing by." He replied, noticing Hinamori's cheeks had a slight flush to them. She was cute. He'd thought that when he first laid eyes on her when she was much younger and he had been in charge of training her and the rest of her year. She, along with Renji and Kira, had saved him from a Hollow that day. She was much older now, and had filled out nicely.

"Well, thank you just the same." She said, pulling him out of his trip down memory lane. Looking around he caught sight of Aizen's desk, still untouched with his chair neatly tucked beneath it, his Captain's haori hanging over the back. Judging by the amount of dust Hinamori hadn't had the heart to touch it.

"How are you?" He asked as he looked back at her, watching her expression turn from surprised to incredibly sad and then happy all within a few seconds. He could tell the happiness was false.

"I'm fine." She replied simply, dropping her chocolate eyes to the papers on her desk, her own work for the day half finished already. She hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, so she had come into the office early, at about four O'clock, to get a head start.

"You've done a lot…Feel like a break?" Hisagi asked as he noticed her distraction. The smaller girl looked up sharply with a slight blush, "We Vice Captains haven't been in the same place for a while, so some of us were going to meet up, go drinking, sit by the river, spar, you know, just hang out…Ichigo and Rukia will be there too." He added, forgetting for a moment that they weren't ranking officers, though he felt Rukia should be. Hinamori dropped her eyes to the desk and nibbled her lip slightly, feeling a little indecisive. It would be nice to see Renji and Kira again, and she hadn't seen Rangiku for ages.

"Well…I guess I could…" She replied as she looked at her pile of papers again, feeling slightly guilty for leaving them unfinished. With a decisive look she walked around her desk and led the way out, her eyes drifting to Aizen's empty chair as she walked by. Even after all these months she still couldn't stop the pang that went through her.

"I'm glad you're coming; Kira was worried you wouldn't want to. He seems eager to catch up, and I know Renji will be too, once he gets here. I told him about this meet up just before we left." Hisagi said as they walked, his dark eyes shifting to the small girl beside him. Her hair was up in its usual bun with the light turquoise silk cover over it with frilled edges and thin blue ribbon tied neatly at the bottom. _When did she stop wearing bunches? She looks much older now…_

"So am I! I haven't really seen them since…" She trailed off, not waiting to say anything about Aizen out loud, but Hisagi seemed to understand. At the drop in her expression he looked around, hoping to find something to take her mind off it. Suddenly he saw it,

"Hey look!" He said, pointing ahead, where Kira and Rangiku were walking along together talking quietly. Suddenly Rangiku let out a loud howl of laughter, and Hinamori had no doubt that she and Kira had already started drinking. Rangiku was never this loud unless she was drunk.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori called as she and Hisagi hurried over to the pair ahead, who had stopped to wait for them. As they approached Kira smiled at them gratefully, Rangiku could be a handful when she was drunk. Seeing Hinamori Rangiku grabbed her tightly, the smaller girl suffocating in her breasts,

"Hinamori-chan! You're looking so much better!" She exclaimed as Kira and Hisagi worked quickly to pull her off the young girl. At their insistent tugs Rangiku paused in her yammering to look down at the struggling young girl, who she released and watched gasping breathlessly. "Gomen Hinamori-chan!" She apologised earnestly,

"Ah! No! I'm fine! I'm fine!" The smaller girl insisted brightly as she caught her breath, giggling occasionally. Rangiku smiled and wrapped her arms around Kira and Hisagi's shoulders, loudly leading the way to the meeting place they had chosen. A small drinking place inside Seireitei with low sitting tables and a single bar, where modestly dressed serving woman stood waiting to serve. Upon seeing the Vice Captains the serving women glanced across at each other until two gained enough courage to walk over.

"Konnichiwa. How may I help you?" One of the young woman asked politely, holding a serving tray to her chest as she bowed. The second woman, slightly younger and a lot more shy it seemed, bowed as well. Hinamori smiled at them, hoping to ease their nerves as Rangiku sat back and looked around.

"Two jugs of sake with four serving bowls." Kira ordered politely with a smile of his own. The serving women bowed once more and backed away, hurrying to the bar to order the rice wine. Looking around Hinamori could see quite a few members of her own squad milling about quietly in groups at the tables, not that they had anything else to do. Her squad was still on down time, and she was beginning to wonder if they'd be able to continue their duties at all.

"Hinamori…Are you alright?" Kira asked as he noticed her slightly downcast look while she stared at the people around the tavern. At Kira's voice she turned back to the table, finding Hisagi and Rangiku looking at her too.

"Hai…Looking around and seeing a lot of my squad just made me think about things…" She replied, Kira looking around to see a lot of his squad too. He wasn't surprised either, nor was Hisagi. He didn't even both to look around since he had spotted most of his squad on the way in. Since they didn't have captains Yamamoto had tried to keep their activities to a minimum unless they were needed, and since there wasn't much happening they weren't.

"I know what you mean." Hisagi sighed as he folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. He was fed up with it, though he still had a few duties, like the weekly magazine of what was going on in Seireitei and the paperwork. How he managed to have paperwork when his squad wasn't doing anything he just couldn't work out.

"I wonder when we'll be assigned new captains…" Kira said thoughtfully, though he couldn't think of anyone who was qualified to take over yet unless they lowered the bar and allowed vice captain level Shinigami to take over. In that case it would be more sensible to promote Hinamori, Hisagi and himself though, and that just wasn't acceptable, even to him.

"I guess it depends on when someone attains Bankai and stands for Captain…" Hisagi replied, unable to think of anyone he knew. Yumichika he had fought before, but he knew for a fact that, though he was strong and crafty, he wasn't captain level. Ikkaku he didn't really know either, though he sparred often with Iba. Neither of these Squad Eleven members were strong enough though. Renji was the only one he knew who had Bankai, and he had already decided to remain under Kuchiki in Sixth Squad.

"In a way I hope it's soon, but then…" Hinamori trailed off, Kira nodding his understanding. It hadn't been that long ago that the three of them had been happily serving captains they thought they could trust. Kira had already been betrayed by his second captain too. Though the circumstances had been different it didn't change the fact that he had been betrayed.

"Since our squads don't need us, I'm thinking of seeing Yamamoto about being assigned to the human world for a longer period. Why don't you two ask too?" Hisagi suggested as the serving women returned. Hinamori and Kira thanked them as Rangiku dived into the sake, filling her first bowl and draining it effortlessly. Turning back to the table Hinamori poured herself a bowl and sat nursing it gently, not being a big drinker.

"Maybe…" She replied, quietly wondering if she was really ready to be back in the field, though she had been back once already. She had played her part in the war, so perhaps she was ready and needed to be more confident in herself.

* * *

"Finally!" Ichigo sighed as they stepped out of the Senkai Gate and into Seireitei, Rukia and Renji breathing deep the familiar air of their home. No matter how many times he did it Ichigo still disliked walking through the tunnel between worlds, even without the cleaning system trying to kill him. It was a long dark tunnel which could collapse or close on them if something went wrong, so he wasn't in control.

"It is good to be back." Rukia admitted as she looked across the small hilltop towards Seireitei, less than a few minutes walk away. She couldn't wait to get there and see some of her other friends, catch up with her captain, sleep in her own futon at the Kuchiki estate. She loved sleeping at Ichigo's, whether in the closet or in his bed, but there was something about returning to her own bed that she was looking forward to.

"Alright, let's go! The other's are waiting!" Renji exclaimed as he led the way towards the streets. Ichigo and Rukia followed with a smile, both of them knowing he had been looking forward to this. Ever since he had invited them along he couldn't stop talking about meeting up with Hinamori and Kira. They rarely got together with Renji posted in the human world.

"Has there been any word on prospective captains?" Rukia asked as she and Ichigo walked just behind Renji, the redhead sighing as he led the way across the grass towards a long building on the edge of Seireitei.

"No, no one's stood for any of the posts yet." He replied as they reached the building, Renji jumping up onto the sloped wooden roof. He understood, and respected, why Ikkaku refused the post. It was similar to his own reason, wanting to remain under the man he respected most. The problem was that more and more time was going by, and gradually the Fifth, Third and Ninth Squads were becoming obsolete.

"Why don't you? You have Bankai…Okay, it needs a little work, but still, you're a strong contender." Ichigo pointed out as he followed, Rukia right beside him. Renji sighed as he stood at the top of the slanted roof and looked over his shoulder with a tired look that told Ichigo he had told this story before,

"I don't want to be Captain. Not until I've surpassed Kuchiki-taicho." He replied firmly, his dark eyes determined as he hopped down the other side of the roof to the path below. Ichigo sighed as he followed,

"If you won't take the post then who will?" The orange haired boy said as Rukia hopped down beside him. Renji ignored the question, secretly knowing that Ichigo was right, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't ready. To be worthy of the title he would need to fully master his Bankai. Right now Ikkaku was the only qualified man for the job, and very few knew about his Bankai, and that was how his bald friend wanted to keep it.

"Where are we meeting anyway?" Rukia asked to change the subject, both Renji and Ichigo grateful for the change. Renji led the way, somehow instantly recognising the area. Ichigo still had no idea how the redhead did that; each path looked the same to him. Even Rukia seemed to have a little trouble at times, especially when she had been in the human world for a while.

"There's a little place near Fifth Squad. We'll meet there and head down to the river." Renji replied as they turned a corner into a slightly busier street, where Shinigami were rushing back and forth completing a few minor duties. Just down the street was the tavern they were looking for.

"Renji-kun!" Hinamori called from the low sitting table as she waved at him. Ichigo and Rukia followed quietly as Renji grinned and hurried over to sit on Hinamori's free side, her other side occupied by Kira. With a simple wave Hisagi drew the serving maid's attention and received three more bowls and another jug of sake. He and Rangiku had already drunk three between them, while Hinamori and Kira lagged on three quarters of a jug.

"How about taking this to the river?" Hisagi suggested, knowing that the tavern owner would let them as long as they returned or replaced the jugs later, they were good friends. Considering the amount he had drunk Hinamori and Kira were surprised he could speak so normally.

"That sounds nice." Rukia seconded as she looked up at Ichigo, who nodded his agreement. It seemed that this was enough for the others as they rose to leave, Kira and Ichigo supporting a very drunk Rangiku while Kira, Renji and Rukia followed with the bowls. Hinamori stayed to help Hisagi with the jugs, deciding to take the full one and leave the lighter two for Hisagi,

"Let me." Hisagi said politely as he went to take the jug from her, but the petite girl backed away with a smile, hefting the heavy jug as she did so.

"I'm alright, really." She insisted as she hurried on slightly ahead while Hisagi grabbed the other jugs and followed. He called to the barman on the way out, the young man nodding and waving as he passed.

"I told you you should have let me take it." Hisagi chided lightly as he caught up to Hinamori, who was clearly having trouble with the weight of the ceramic jug. She smiled at him all the same, cradling the jug firmly in her arms as she padded along beside him. He was amazed at how light her step was, much quieter than some of Second Squad, and they were the stealthiest group. _I guess she'll move to Soi-Fon taicho's squad if Fifth is disbanded…_

"Is something wrong? You were looking serious for a moment there." Hinamori pried gently as she smiled up at the dark haired man at her side. At her words he broke into a grin and shook his head, pushing all negative thoughts aside. He wanted today to be a relaxing break from worries like that.

"Nothing, just thinking a little too much." He replied, watching the others as they gradually headed out of Seireitei and into the open fields. The forest wasn't far off, and the river was only a few minutes within the trees. Hinamori and Hisagi laughed as they saw Rangiku fling her arms out, knocking both Kira and Ichigo to the ground as she laughed and span before falling on top of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Hinamori giggled as she hurried forward. Renji passed the bowls he was carrying to Rukia, who balanced them haphazardly as the redhead lifted Rangiku into his arms. On the ground Kira and Ichigo got to their feet, massaging various bumps and bruises. Ichigo helped Renji get Rangiku to the ground as she began laughing and wriggling in his arms.

"I think so." Kira replied lightly as Kira took three of the bowls from a grateful Rukia, who had been battling to keep all six balanced. It wasn't that much further to the river, and they were all grateful to arrive, especially Ichigo and Renji, who had carried Rangiku between them.

Hinamori placed the full jug down with a relieved sigh, Hisagi smiling as he put his down beside it. Looking around she could see Rangiku leaning against a tree trunk, her eyes half closed as Renji and Ichigo plonked down to her right in a patch of sunlight. Rukia and Kira were handing out the bowls. Looking up through the trees there was a clear blue sky, and Hinamori was surprised by the good weather. Their winters were never as harsh as the human world's, but they still got one.

"We were so lucky. I really thought it was going to rain last night." Hisagi said as he straightened up, accepting his bowl from Rukia as he did so. Hinamori nodded as she sat against another tree trunk, not far from Rangiku. Hisagi followed and sat a little way off, close to Renji and Ichigo in the sunlight.

"Here." Kira said with a smile as he held Hinamori's bowl out for her. Hinamori took it with a smile and shifted a little so that Kira could take the place beside her, which he did with a smile. It wasn't long before Rukia sat with Ichigo and Renji discreetly crawled over to Hinamori and Kira while Hisagi shifted a little closer to Rangiku.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked as he noticed Hinamori's slightly downcast look as Hisagi and Rangiku poured more sake for themselves, talking animatedly. Hinamori quickly smiled and shook her head while Kira chuckled knowingly. He had been there when Hisagi had saved her, and hadn't missed the glances she had been giving him all afternoon. Unfortunately Hisagi was oblivious.

Despite the closeness of Hisagi and Rangiku the afternoon passed smoothly for Hinamori. They relaxed by the river, Hinamori eventually deciding to shift closer to the edge and paddle while Kira and Renji sprawled across the grass on either side. After a while Kira and Renji decided to spar while Hinamori watched before deciding to join in herself.

She was off form, having not trained since her recovery. She had immediately immersed herself in paperwork, all thought of training forgotten. She was grateful as Renji, Kira, Ichigo, Rukia and Hisagi helped to get her back on track. At one point even Rangiku joined in, the group deciding to hold a no-holds-barred. Considering she was drunk Rangiku performed extremely well, knocking both Kira and Hisagi out of the running. She was eventually hit out by Hinamori, who was pleasantly surprised to find that she was in the final three with Ichigo and Renji, having taken out Rukia herself.

"Come on Hinamori-chan!" Kira cheered, Rangiku and Hisagi taking her side too, not that the boys resented it. The problem was that neither of them wanted to hurt her, though if they didn't she would likely defeat them.

"Sorry about this Momo-chan." Renji said as he whipped out Zabimaru, the sections separating and stretching out to hit her sword, which she held defensively across her. During this fight she had noticed her technique was back, and she could move effortlessly the way she used to with Aizen when he trained her.

"Hit back!" Hisagi shouted, Hinamori's eyes shifting to him for a slit second, in which Renji sent a swing her way. Hinamori turned back just in time to block, using Shunpo to run down his stretched blade and get a clean hit on his body with her own spiked Zanpakuto.

"Looks like I'm out." Renji sighed as he sheathed his blade, bowing slightly to Hinamori before he went to join the others. This left Ichigo in a situation he didn't like one bit. He hated it when he had to fight women, even just sparring. He didn't even feel comfortable fighting Yoruichi, and he knew he would never land a hit on her.

"Looks like it's just us." Hinamori said with a sweet smile as she walked over to Ichigo with her released Zanpakuto at her side. Ichigo nodded as they saluted before going into a defensive stance and circling each other. Looking at her blade Ichigo frowned. So far, though she had released Tobiume, she had yet to reveal its power. The blade had extended and had prongs along the sides, and though they could cause damage it didn't seem enough for a vice captain Zanpakuto. _She's hiding something…_

He found himself proved right as Hinamori moved into Shunpo. As she ran Ichigo could just keep sight of her, and around her blade a pink light formed. It was the light of her reiatsu forming into an energy attack. Ichigo jumped back and held Zangetsu across his body as her sword clashed with his, the energy heating his blade.

"I had a feeling you had a trick or two up your sleeve." Ichigo complimented as they separated, the petite girl smiling brightly. She certainly seemed more confident now that she had fought her way to the final two. The majority of the group were on her side, and Ichigo had to admit he was rooting for her himself. He hadn't met her before now, but already the small girl was growing on him. He could see why Renji treasured her so much.

"I'm still waiting for you to reveal yours." She replied cheerfully, her cheeks slightly red and glistening from the work out. Ichigo wasn't much better himself, they had been fighting for quite a while. Ichigo grinned as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, knowing that Hinamori wasn't the type to take cheap shots.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cried as he released a black blast of energy, which took the shape of a crescent moon as it flew towards a surprised Hinamori. The petite girl wasted no time in unleashing her own attack in response,

"Hajike! Tobiume!" She cried as she swung her blade, a ball of pink energy blasting from the tip of her blade. She had aimed it perfectly and waited anxiously as it flew towards the black energy, a bright smile lighting her face at it cut through the centre of the attack. Ichigo's attack divided and hit the ground either side of Hinamori while her own attack continued to hit Ichigo's chest.

"I won?" Hinamori stuttered in disbelief as she looked around at the others, who were as speechless as she was. Once he got over his surprise, and the pain in his slightly burned chest, Ichigo broke out into a grin. "I won!" Hinamori cried as she jumped up and down excitedly, Kira and Renji stepping forward to hug her and pet her head proudly. They had been responsible for a vast amount of her training, and for her to win against Ichigo, even though it was a gentle bout, was a definite point of pride.

"That was a good move, I never saw it coming." Ichigo complimented as he walked over, massaging his sore chest. Her energy blast hadn't been that strong, and most of the energy had been lost cutting through Getsuga Tensho, so he wasn't in agony. It just stung a little.

"Arigatou Ichigo-san!" Hinamori replied with a modest bow. Before he could move another inch Rukia was with him, examining the almost circular burn mark on his chest, "Ano, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly Ichigo-san…" Hinamori added guiltily as she noticed Ichigo's wince at Rukia's gentle touch,

"Don't worry about it, I've had far worse." Ichigo replied, wondering if it were possible for Hinamori to look any more adorable than she did at that moment. Her chocolate eyes were filled with guilt and worry, she was nibbling her lower lip anxiously and her fingers were fiddling with her haori sleeve like a child. At Ichigo's assurances Hinamori brightened and seemed to relax, all of them returning to lounge by the river.

"Man this was a great day!" Renji sighed in contentment as he rolled onto his back, folding his arms beneath his head as he looked up at the darkening sky. There were many enthusiastic murmurs of agreement as they sat quietly watching the sky, all of them knowing that the day was coming to an end.

"Next time you should bring your guitar." Kira said, directing this at Hisagi, who had improved greatly with Sado's tutelage. The dark haired vice captain was laying with his legs and arms crossed, lifting his head slightly to grin at Kira.

"Yeah, I've really been practising." He replied enthusiastically, his crossed leg bobbing contentedly. At his words Hinamori propped herself up on her elbows where she had been lying on her stomach,

"That's true, I've heard you play." She said, giggling at Hisagi's horrified and embarrassed look.

"When? How?" Hisagi asked as he lowered his legs and propped himself up on his elbows looking puzzled. Hinamori blushed a little and coughed as she looked across the river,

"I was just passing by once." She replied evasively, though Hisagi missed her hesitance and accepted her excuse. "And you know it's really not that far from Fifth Squad…Sometimes I can hear you from there." She added, which was true. She had to open her office window and sit on the sill, but it was worth it.

"Gomen, I didn't know it carried that far." Hisagi laughed apologetically, though if he thought about it his barracks were really not that far from hers. Even though they were numbered they weren't based in any particular order. Byakuya kept Sixth Squad close to his own estate, and Fourth Squad was on the outskirts for the benefit of patients who needed relaxation in the open air. Second Squad were also on the outskirts quite close to a mountain area. He could only assume it was convenient for stealth training.

"It's fine! I really like it!" She insisted, folding her arms and lying down once more, her chocolate eyes closing as a small smile graced her innocent features. With a smile of his own Hisagi too laid back where he had been before and watched the sky.


	22. On the Run

"Bring him forward." Yamamoto ordered in the early morning sun. It was dawn, and Rangiku could hardly believe it was finally happening. Gin was going to die. They were standing at the top of Sokyoku Hill, every Captain and Vice Captain, along with Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was acting as Vice Captain of Thirteenth Squad and Ichigo was there as the witness for Humans to see justice done. The Captains were split into two rows with Yamamoto and his Vice Captain, Chojiro Sasakibe at the head. Chojiro was the oldest of the Vice Captains, standing dutifully behind his Captain, just like the other Vice Captains.

Rangiku turned her head as she head muffled steps, watching in mute terror as Gin was led forward by four members of the Kido Squad. His hands were tied securely in front of him, and the men led him forward by ropes coming from his red collar. Rukia couldn't stop a shiver from running through her, and wished that Ichigo was with her, but he stood beside Yamamoto's Vice Captain at the front. His expression was hard and unreadable, though it seemed to soften as he realised she was watching him.

None of the Captains knew how Gin would be killed, Ukitake and Shunsui had destroyed the Sokyoku during Rukia's execution in the hopes that execution would no longer be necessary or possible. Unfortunately Room 46 once again disagreed. Even though they were new people it seemed the old ways had once again prevailed over reason.

"Ichimaru Gin. You have been tried and found guilty of treason. Do you have anything to say?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to Gin, leaning heavily on his wooden stick, which concealed his Zanpakuto. The sun glinted off his bald and scarred head as Gin looked up, his eyes firmly closed and his fake smile firmly in place.

"Not a thing." Gin replied simply, Yamamoto nodding in understanding.

"Do you have a request?" The Sou-taicho asked, at which Gin nodded. Yamamoto patiently waited for Gin to speak, watching as his head moved an inch to the right to look at Rangiku.

"I do." Gin replied hesitantly, "I wish to speak privately with Matsumoto Rangiku." He added firmly, returning his gaze to the old man before him. Yamamoto turned to the rows of Captains, his eyes quickly finding Rangiku and nodding. Toshiro stepped aside for his subordinate to pass, his arms folded and his face serious as usual. Rangiku walked quickly and self-consciously to the front until she was standing before Gin, barely able to hold her tears back.

"You have five minutes." Yamamoto said as he stepped back, Gin giving the old man a slight bow of gratitude before turning back to Rangiku. He slowly reached up his bound hands and stroke her now tear streaked cheek,

"Don't cry Ran-chan…I kept my promise." He added with a sad look as she cried. He pulled her closer, his eyes scanning the crowd before he leaned in close to Rangiku's ear, taking no chances. "Listen Ran, this is important…I can get out of this. I can get out right now and disappear. If ya want me to I can escape…But if ya don't then I'll die. I'll die for ya right here. Just say the word." Gin whispered, feeling Rangiku catch her breath and pull back to look at him.

Gin opened his crimson eyes, showing Rangiku nothing but honesty . She could hardly believe what she was hearing, that Gin was prepared to die for her, but what would happen if he escaped? Would he leave her forever and go back to causing chaos? Aizen was gone, but had Gin truly given up? But if he didn't leave he'd die.

"Tell me what ya want." Gin whispered, his voice carrying gently to her ears and no further. He watched as Rangiku worried her lip, unsure of what her answer would be. He really would die if she asked, but living would be nice too. It would give him time to figure a way out of execution. He'd be happy with retirement, if he could live in a little cottage with Rangiku, that would be more than enough.

"Matsumoto." Yamamoto said in warning, telling her that their time was up. Rangiku nodded to the old man before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Gin, pressing her lips to his as tears trickled down her cheeks. Even through her tears she could feel him kiss back warmly, his arms aching to wrap around her. Standing on tiptoe Rangiku rested her head on his shoulder a moment, long enough to whisper one word.

"Go." She breathed before pulling back and turning away, not wiping her tears away as she slowly returned to her place behind Toshiro. On the way by Toshiro subtly slipped her a white handkerchief that he had brought with him, suspecting something like this might happen.

"Ichimaru Gin, are you now prepared?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to the younger man, who broke out into a grin. A slight chill ran through Yamamoto at that look, and in that moment he knew. Ichimaru Gin had no intention of dying that day.

"Gomenasai Yamamoto Sou-taicho, but I've found something to live for now. I can't let ya kill me." Gin replied casually as he revealed a small silver capsule in his hand, his thumb clicking the lid off before anyone could move to stop him. Gin gritted his teeth against the energy drain as he used his reiatsu to disrupt the kido keeping him imprisoned. Within a few seconds the red collar fell from his neck and the ropes slithered from his wrists, and in the next instant he slipped on a silver bracelet and staggered out into the confusion.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yamamoto demanded as the Kido Squad members hurried to where Gin had last been seen. As the smoke cleared they all saw that Gin was gone, but there were few places he could have gone. "Captains! Return to your squads and find him! Kido Corps! Arrest Matsumoto Rangiku!" He ordered, Toshiro quickly stepping in front of her with his arm out.

"Yamamoto Sou-taicho!" He said in objection, the old man looking down firmly at the Tenth Squad Captain. Neither seemed ready to move in this matter, and the older man stepped forward, his stick thudding on the ground dully with each step.

"Hitsugaya. Will you disobey my orders?" He demanded, suddenly seeming much larger and more powerful, even to Rangiku who was much taller. Still Toshiro stood firm, though he dropped his arm, opting to fold them as he usually did. His large turquoise eyes met Yamamoto's sharp hazel, the older man sighing at Toshiro's youth. "She is not being convicted, however she is the most likely suspect at this time…We shall confine her to quarters until we have more information, is this acceptable?" Yamamoto asked, meeting Toshiro half way on this point.

"Hai. Arigatou Yamamoto Sou-taicho." Toshiro replied with a small bow, allowing the robed Kido men to escort Rangiku to her quarters. Both Toshiro and Yamamoto looked up as two hell butterflies fluttered down to inform them that Gin's Zanpakuto had been taken from First Squad office. There was no trace of Gin.

* * *

"When are Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san coming back?" Orihime wondered aloud at break as she stood from her seat. Ichigo had told them about the execution, but she was sure Rukia would want to spend some time with her brother and friends. Not realising she had been speaking out loud she was surprised as Tatsuki replied,

"A couple days I guess…Maybe a week." She estimated as she leaned back on her chair boredly. It seemed to be some sort of unspoken agreement that they wouldn't be going to the rooftop in Ichigo's absence. It just didn't seem appealing without him and Rukia.

Across from Orihime, Ulquiorra seemed restless. It was disturbing to say the least, seeing the stoic Hollow agitated was a rare occurrence. Every few minutes he seemed to shift slightly, his leg twitching periodically as his green eyes shifted to the window, as if something outside were bothering him. Tatsuki wasn't the only one who noticed; Ulquiorra's distraction was affecting Orihime too, the redhead looking across at him worriedly every so often.

"What's up with you today?" Tatsuki asked finally as her chair fell forward with a loud clack on the hard floor. Both Ulquiorra and Orihime shifted their attention to Tatsuki as she almost glared across at Ulquiorra. At the front Ishida had turned his head very slightly to listen, after all he already knew the answer.

"It's nothing…" Ulquiorra replied unconvincingly as his eyes shifted to the window, where he could see the clouded sky. It looked like it was ready to rain, and somewhere out there he could feel an Arrancar, both familiar and injured. _What on earth is she doing here? She never goes anywhere alone!_

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked worriedly as the first few drops of rain hit the window, Ulquiorra already distracted again. She was so weak, it was unlikely that the Shinigami would find her. _If I leave now I may be able to save her…She is no threat to the Shinigami, she doesn't even eat human souls!_

"There is something I must do…I shall return shortly." Ulquiorra said as he got to his feet and walked hurriedly to the door, missing the look Ishida gave him as he push his glasses further up his nose. He wanted to follow, but to do so would arouse suspicion, so he stayed put. He would be able to sense how this meeting went without moving anyway.

* * *

Once outside the classroom Ulquiorra wasted no time in using Sonido, any humans he passed merely seeing a blur before deciding they must be mistaken. He couldn't go as fast as he would like within the restricted walls of the school, however outside was quite another matter. The only problem would be slipping past the Shinigami watching him, if there was one. Hitsugaya had said he would be watching, however Ulquiorra hadn't seen much evidence of it since the incident at Orihime's.

"Ya look like you're in a hurry." A familiar voice called, Ulquiorra not even slowing down. Looking to the right he saw Shinji, who easily kept up with the young Espada. Ulquiorra had no doubts about why Shinji was there, "You're real dumb, ya know that? They aren't going ta trust ya if ya do this." He reminded, seeing Ulquiorra's brow twitch slightly.

"I can't be just one or the other…I am Hollow, and I am Shinigami. I cannot just choose one side, especially since I am mostly Hollow." Ulquiorra replied as he leapt high into the air, landing gracefully on the top of an office block, nothing but rooftops surrounding them as he stopped. Shinji stopped with him, his expression sympathetic,

"I can't say I know how ya feel, but I can understand your position…My people and I were forced to flee Soul Society, our home, because of what we had become. We were no longer considered Shinigami, and though views have changed the law hasn't. We can't go home…I guess we have that in common…We also have another thing in common." Shinji added as he turned to look out across the open rooftops, his blonde hair tickling his cheeks in the breeze, "Ya look out for your own…Not the Hollow, but the Arrancar. I can respect ya for that, so do what ya think is right, but your human friends won't like it when they find out." He warned as he looked at Ulquiorra over his shoulder. The green eyed boy stared back unblinking,

"Arigatou Shinji." He said as he walked towards the blonde, "Watch Orihime for me." He added as they drew level, seeing the blonde nod before he ran forward and used Sonido to go from roof to roof. It wasn't far, but she was fading fast and Hollow were creeping around that area hoping to get a share of her power.

With one more leap he found her, hopping lightly down from the roof into the dark alleyway. As he straightened up he heard an intake of breath, his green eyes finding the slender figure lying a few feet away. She was in a state, blood trickling from her lip since she was now too weak to wipe it away. Her short white skirt and top were snagged and bloodied, the wounds beneath still bleeding.

"It has been a long time…Loly." Ulquiorra greeted as he looked down at her with his hands in his pockets, watching her shiver in fear, her hazel eye dazed but apprehensive. She didn't even seem able to speak as Ulquiorra approached and crouched beside her, "I have not seen you without Menoly before." He added as he took in her battered appearance.

"What do you care Ulquiorra? Shouldn't you be playing happy families with that witch and the Human trash?" She spat in reply, though in her weakened state she couldn't quite pull it off, and the effort caused her to wince. She was surprised as Ulquiorra reached out and gently stretched her arm out. Loly forced a cry down as he found her broken bone,

"Don't say that…They are stronger than you think…" He replied quietly, Loly looking at him in horror. She hadn't noticed it before, but his green eyes were bright with emotion, and it sickened her. It wasn't the fact that he had emotions, more that he was falling in with humans because of them. _How long is it going to be before he shuns his own people?_

"So, you consort with Humans now…Next you'll be fraternizing with Shinigami on a regular basis!" Loly said in a biting voice, though Ulquiorra didn't pick up on her resentment and continued his examination. So far he had found a broken arm, fractured wrist and collarbone.

"As a matter of fact I live with four Shinigami, and attend school with another." He informed as he felt her other arm, which seemed to be as bad as the first. Her elbow was dislocated and again the wrist was fractured. He wouldn't want to meet the Shinigami who did this. It was a miracle she got away. "How did this happen?" He asked, watching her hazel eye shift to look away from him as if ashamed.

"Menoly and I came to avenge Aizen-sama…as you can see I failed. When I fell Menoly gave me the time I needed to escape, but I don't know what happened to her." She replied, though something about the way she spoke told Ulquiorra she wasn't being entirely truthful. For the moment he let it drop. His priority was to get Loly somewhere safe, where he could tend her wounds without constantly looking over his shoulder. _Today is market day…Urahara and the others should be out…_

"I'm taking you to my home. It should be empty for now, and there are supplies there that I can use." He decided as he got to his feet and leaned down, pulling her up by her underarms. She fell almost immediately into his firm chest, her light scent attacking his senses. It was nothing like Orihime's scent, but it held a familiarity that made him think of home. _My true home…_

"I can't walk." Loly stated, her cheeks flushing slightly as Ulquiorra lifted her into his arms, something she had never imagined would happen while she was Aizen's Fraccion. She had had little to do with the stoic Fourth Espada, like most Arrancar. The only one he had ever seemed remotely close to was Aizen himself, though he tolerated Yammy's company for reasons she couldn't fathom.

"Then I shall carry you." He replied simply as he cradled her to his chest like a child, which she supposed in a way she was. She was certainly younger that Ulquiorra, and weaker. She hadn't even made Espada, but still Aizen had accepted her as his own. She wondered if this was Ulquiorra's way of accepting her too, which almost made her feel bad for her earlier deception.

"Ulquiorra-san…will you tell me something?" She asked as she leaned her head tiredly on his chest, trying to ignore the constant throb of pain that ran through almost every inch of her body. Ulquiorra walked down the alley slowly, pondering briefly whether it would be safer to use the rooftops to avoid Human eyes or the streets to avoid Shinigami detection.

"Of course." He replied as his green eyes scanned the street, seeing a lot of humans bustling back and forth. _The shop is only two or three streets from here…Perhaps if I use Sonido I can get there safely…but can she handle that in her state?_ He wondered idly as he looked down at her broken body. He was honestly surprised she had survived long enough for him to reach her, so it seemed walking was the only option.

"Do you…Do you miss Aizen-sama? Are you angry that he was taken from us? Or has your new-found affinity to Humans changed you so much?" Loly asked as she looked up at him weakly, her ear hearing the foreign heartbeat of his Gigai as she pressed her ear to his chest. As he stepped out into the street Ulquiorra tried to act as normal as possible, but to many humans he would seem strange cradling thin air, and to the few that could see Loly it would look like he was carrying a bloodied girl.

"During the period I served Aizen-sama I had no emotions to feel with, and since I have gained emotions I have been among Humans, so I have focused little on my old life…I cannot deny a certain emptiness when I think of him, but I have no way of discerning what this means. As for my affinity to Humans…it has been quick to develop, perhaps because I didn't look at them as just Humans…That must sound complex, but I am unsure how to communicate it clearly." He replied slowly, but it seemed that Loly understood at least a little bit.

Looking around he saw a few heads turn to look at him, and judging by the frowns he assumed they only saw him holding his arms strangely. He would have expected panicked shouts and offers of help if they could see Loly. The other plus was that he couldn't sense any Shinigami nearby. Apparently Loly's reiatsu was still too low for detection.

Turning the last corner Ulquiorra entered the yard to the shop, relieved to find it deserted as he had expected. Without hesitation he hurried to the door, which was left open as usual, though Urahara really should have locked it. Ulquiorra sighed at the older man's irresponsibility, reminding himself to have a word with him later. The shop may just seem like a sweet shop, but there were many other things out back that shouldn't be allowed to fall into human hands. As he entered the shop there was a small clatter and both he and Loly flickered their eyes around the room cautiously.

"What's that?" Loly asked, her hand gripping the front of his shirt as tightly as she could, which wasn't much with her fractured wrist and broken arm. Ulquiorra followed her gaze and almost sighed in relief as he saw a black cat sitting on the counter. For a moment he had thought Urahara had some sort of Shinigami Kido in place to keep out intruders.

"It is a cat, a common domestic animal in the human world. I didn't know Urahara kept a cat." Ulquiorra replied as he walked through into the back room, stopping when he got there. He couldn't leave Loly in the living area in case Urahara and the other returned, and his room was no better. After a pause Ulquiorra gave in and headed up stairs to the bathroom. "I will treat your wounds here, but you cannot remain…Can you open a Garganta?" He asked as he sat Loly on the toilet lid and turned his attention to the medicine cabinet.

"I am too weak…In a few days perhaps, but until then…" She trailed off, watching as Ulquiorra closed and locked the door. He knew a little Kido, but nothing on the scale of a Shinigami. Hollow were focused on killing only, so any healing ability came from his smaller Shinigami part.

"Do not be concerned. I will keep you safe until then." He assured as he took her dislocated elbow, feeling it thoroughly before taking it securely and looking up at her. He was ready for pull it back into place. Loly took a breath and nodded hesitantly, unable to stop a whimper escaping as he pulled hard, her elbow snapping back into place painfully.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked curiously, watching as he used Kido, a gentle green light enveloping her elbow and easing the pain a little. He didn't answer as he moved onto her wrists, using Kido to heal the fractures before bandaging them for support. She couldn't get over the difference. He would never have been so kind to her before. She would have been called 'trash' and left to her fate.

"I…feel differently towards you than other Hollow. Other Hollow are merely trash, a weak subspecies who require Human souls to survive…When I found your reiatsu I recognised it immediately…You are Arrancar, like me…That is different." He replied quietly as he lightly touched the bare skin of her throat to heal her collarbone. She felt the warmth of his touch spread through her as she healed, the pain fading slowly.

They were silent after that, Ulquiorra because he was focused on healing and Loly because she was still in pain. He moved onto her ribs, finding a few of them cracked and broken, and then there were her legs. One hip was dislocated and her other shin was fractured. It seemed her legs had been the only limbs to escape almost unscathed.

Unfortunately before he could figure out what to do next there were voices below signalling Urahara's return. Loly looked up at Ulquiorra in terror, which eased slightly at the assurance in his eyes. He'd said he wouldn't let her get hurt, and she could see that he meant to keep that promise.

"Ulquiorra-san! Are you alright in there? There's a lot of blood out here." Urahara called from outside the door, forcing Ulquiorra to think quick on his feet. Within two minutes he had turned on the shower and pushed Loly inside, closing the door on her bewildered face as he stripped the top layer of his clothes off so that he was standing in his boxers. He grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder before opening the door to find Urahara standing anxiously outside.

"There was an incident, but I am fine." Ulquiorra replied, stepping aside and hoping his plan had worked as Urahara stepped inside. He was relieved to see that the heat of the water had successfully steamed up the shower door, and Loly was invisible to the eye, especially since she had crouched down and Urahara was looking at eye level. After scanning the room Urahara caught sight of the bandages, which had clearly been used,

"You were injured?" He asked, keeping his hat low so that Ulquiorra couldn't see his eyes. Catching on quickly Ulquiorra began rolling up the bandages, his green eyes avoiding Urahara,

"I was, however I healed before the bandages could be of any use." He lied, hoping that Urahara wouldn't ask any more questions. It seemed that luck was on his side as Urahara stepped out of the room and headed downstairs, asking Ulquiorra to join him later. The Espada sighed in relief as he locked the door and opened the shower door to see Loly peering up at him. Her white clothes clung to her wet body, her hair dripping as she looked up at him. Ulquiorra hardened painfully, inwardly cursing the Gigai's habit of reacting at inappropriate times.

"You like me?" Loly asked as she stepped a little closer to the door, her eye glancing down to the bulge in his boxers. She almost smiled as Ulquiorra blushed and turned away, holding out the towel to her, "Aizen-sama used to like me…" She added almost sadly as she took the towel and clutched it to her chest. She missed his touch, even if he hadn't meant it.

"I will find something for you to wear." Ulquiorra said quickly as he walked towards the door, stopping as he felt Loly pressed to his back, her hands flat on his chest. He could feel her shaking as she cried quietly,

"Can you hold me? Just for a minute." She asked, quietly surprised as Ulquiorra turned and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her nails on his back and she cried on his chest, her body barely able to remain standing from blood loss and the remaining pain of her injuries. Ulquiorra held her and hushed her, keeping an ear out for movement in the hall, but it seemed they were still the only ones upstairs.

"Are you…better now?" He asked hesitantly as she stopped crying and slowly pulled back to wipe her eye. The other eye remained hidden in the darkness behind the small remaining piece of her mask, which Ulquiorra had assumed to be her Hollow hole, however as he held her he could feel the hole beneath her clothing. It was at the bottom of her right shoulder blade, just below her breasts.

"Hai…Arigato." She added as he turned and opened the door, both of them looking down as the black cat padded in and sat down, looking up at them almost expectantly. Ulquiorra crouched down and gently petted the cat, listening to it purr as he stroked behind it's ear,

"It must be curious…Wait here. I will return shortly." Ulquiorra said as he got to his feet and shut the door. He couldn't imagined Loly being in danger from the cat, however if anyone came up to the bathroom she would be in trouble. He could only hope that he returned before that happened. Inside his room he grabbed a T-shirt and pair of jeans, hurrying back to the bathroom, where he found Loly hesitantly reaching out to touch the cat.

"What do we do now?" Loly asked as he handed her the clothes, which weren't really to her taste as she slipped into them. They were comfortable though, and smelled of Ulquiorra, so she couldn't complain. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Ulquiorra had even turned is back to give her some privacy as he pulled his own clothes on. At the gentle tap on his shoulder he turned back, secretly thinking she was quite cute in his clothes, which were really far too big.

"I have to get you away from here…and I cannot guarantee your safety unless I go with you…" He said thoughtfully, feeling a slight adrenaline rush as he looked out into the deserted hall. She was stronger now, but nowhere near strong enough to use Sonido, or jump from the upstairs window. They'd have to sneak by everyone downstairs unless he could carry her with him. "Can you survive a short burst of Sonido?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder as her.

"I believe so." She replied, allowing Ulquiorra to scoop her into his arms. He waited until she had her arms securely around his shoulders before pulling her a little closer and sneaking down the hall to the stairs. Seeing no one on the steps he took the chance and ran, whipping through the living area, where Urahara was sipping tea and Jinta was lounging on the floor while Ururu cleaned up.

Once outside Ulquiorra didn't stop, suspecting that Urahara had seen him and it would be safer to put as much distance between them and the shop as possible. Where he would go he wasn't sure, but it had to be somewhere new. If Urahara suspected his involvement with an Arrancar the first places they'd checked would be places Ulquiorra went to, and areas of strong Arrancar activity.

"Where are we going?" Loly asked as Ulquiorra stopped in an alley and put her down, grabbing her hand without a second thought as he led the way.

"I am unsure, but hopefully it will be somewhere secure." He replied as they walked together through the streets, trying to avoid the prying human eyes.

* * *

"Ulquiorra-san betrayed us?" Hanataro asked almost incredulously as he sat around the table in Urahara's living area. He hadn't known the Espada very well, but still, he hadn't expected this after what had happened with Orihime. Ulquiorra had really been settling in, he even seemed close to making friends from what Renji had told him,

"That remains to be seen. All we know for sure is that he is helping an Arrancar." Urahara replied, his expression unreadable as he sipped his tea. Yoruichi remained silent as she sat beside him, a sign that she wanted to side with him but was unsure herself. Across the table Jinta snorted and leaned back,

"Figures you'd side with him." He said, but he could quite hide the hint of betrayal that he felt. He hadn't been close to Ulquiorra, but he was close to Ururu, and right now Ururu was silent. She had grown attached to Ulquiorra, and couldn't believe that he would betray them.

"If he's not betraying us then why is he helping a Hollow?" Ishida demanded, a silence falling heavily around the table, particularly from Sado, who sat beside Ishida thoughtfully. It was a question that only Ulquiorra could answer, and at that moment he was missing, along with the injured Arrancar. The only puzzling thing was how that Arrancar got injured. There had been no reports of Arrancar attacks that day, only Hollow.

"Either way our first step should be to find Ulquiorra. Search anywhere you think he might be." Urahara ordered as he snapped his fan open and hid his lower face, his eyes both worried and troubled. It hadn't been long, but he couldn't help thinking of Ulquiorra as an adopted son.

"Kisuke. You know, if I were Ulquiorra I wouldn't go somewhere that I could be found so easily." Yoruichi said as the group disbanded to begin the search. Hanataro was going to get Ikkaku and Yumichika to help, and Sado and Ishida would start immediately. Their only problem was that with Ichigo and Rukia still in the Soul Society, along with the Shinigami Captains and Vice Captains, their numbers were limited, as was their strength.

"I know, but it's best to check…just in case." He added as he looked at the purple haired woman, who nodded her agreement.

"I hope we find him and get to the bottom of this before the others get back…If news of this gets to Soul Society…" She trailed off, Urahara nodding his agreement. If the Shinigami heard even a hint that Ulquiorra was going to betray them they wouldn't hesitate to bring their full force to kill him.

* * *

Gin lay in a warehouse in Rukongai, his eyes closed as he relaxed and waited to recover his strength. Search parties had already come and gone. He had lain there and watched, a couple had even walked right through him. With his bracelet he could only be seen by Arrancar, and since there were none in Seireitei he had little to worry about. All he had to do was lay low, recover and wait for a chance to slip through the Senkai Gate.

What he would do on the other side he didn't know, but from what he had heard there was definitely something going on in Hueco Mundo. With Aizen gone it fell to the Vasto Lorde to bicker amongst themselves about who had control of Las Noches. That was a strategic location, not to mention all of the technology and experiments left behind by Szayel Aporro Granz. The remaining Arrancar would also be a nice addition to any Vasto Lorde army.

Whatever the case, Gin wanted to get to the real world and see if he could figure things out. If he could then there was a chance that he could prove himself somehow, enough to get Room 46 to reconsider his execution at least. Then he could see Rangiku again, maybe even persuade her to set up home with him, though he doubted she'd refuse him. With this in mind Gin smiled and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Loly asked as she sat between two bins in an alley. They were in a back alley close to the warehouse district. Very few shops were in this part of town, and even less houses. To Ulquiorra it seemed like a safer place than most, but not knowing the area Loly was uncertain.

"It will be once I form a barrier…" He replied as he focused his reiatsu. He had never attempted this before, and was unsure how it would turn out. He didn't need a large barrier, just one that would cover the both of them enough to hide their reiatsu. If the Shinigami couldn't feel them then it was unlikely they would look for them in this area. _If I could open a Garganta this would be far more simple…though if I sent her through alone she would probably be picked off by any Adjuchas in the area…_

"You know, the Humans will never trust you again after this." Loly said as she looked across at him as he sat next to her, his eyes focused ahead. He had managed to form an invisible barrier, just strong enough to block their reiatsu. Unfortunately she was probably right about the humans, and the Shinigami would probably be worse.

"Perhaps, though I can think of some who would." He replied, thinking of Orihime and Ururu. These two alone he thought may understand his point of view, however there were many he could think of who wouldn't. Ishida was the first he expected to come after him, and after that the Shinigami and Ichigo.

"How can you think that? The only reason they don't kill you is because they need you. If you weren't as strong as you are and you didn't have the Hougyoku they'd kill you in an instant." Loly replied bitterly, wincing as she moved her stiff leg, her hip still painful where it had been pulled back into place. Ulquiorra looked at her from the corner of his eye. Seeing her battered and broken earlier and hearing how she had fought a Shinigami made him think more about his own position. If he had been an Arrancar of Loly's strength and had appeared in the human world on a whim as he had, would Ichigo or Urahara have come to kill him?

"There are still some who wouldn't." He replied firmly, watching as Loly laughed quietly, apparently at his newly formed naivety.

"Don't ever think that. Shinigami hold nothing but contempt for us, and Humans are no better." She assured as she sat back, "Don't let her pretty little face fool you Ulquiorra. She hates you more than anyone. You remember what happened in Hueco Mundo, and so does she." She added, watching Ulquiorra falter just a little. It was obvious how he felt about Orihime with these new emotions of his and Loly didn't like it. It wasn't right. It wasn't natural.

"Orihime is different…She couldn't mislead anyone. It isn't in her nature to do so." Ulquiorra argued, though the look Loly gave him made him wary. He had never seen a look that conveyed so much disbelief; it was almost as if she knew something he didn't.

"That witch is no different to the rest of them." She replied firmly, had hands trembling a little as she clutched them in her lap. Ulquiorra allowed himself to fall silent after that. He wasn't going to argue about his trust in Orihime.

Beside him Loly continued to shiver, her fear mingling with the cold as she wrapped her arms around herself. Without looking across at her Ulquiorra put his arm around her and pulled her against him, her arm wrapping across the front of his body as she leaned her head on his shoulder. As she leaned against him the breeze played with her long ebony locks, the long strands ticking the skin of his arms.

"Sleep now. You need to recover your strength." Ulquiorra said gently as he leaned his head on hers, breathing in her gentle scent again. He felt her slowly relax against him and gently shifted into a more comfortable position, laying her on her side with her head resting on his out stretched legs. It was curious how sleep could cure even an Arrancar, who didn't require sleep, in fact Ulquiorra had never experienced it. It seemed it was an indulgence that only the lower ranking indulged in when neccessary. Looking up at the dark sky the Espada sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight however much his Gigai wanted him to. He couldn't afford to let anyone find them, not until Loly was healed and could escape.

 _Why am I so protective of her? I never felt this way as an Espada…If she had needed me back then I would have been indifferent…How strange that these Human emotions are what has led me to betray their trust…_ He thought as he looked down at Loly's peaceful face. In Hueco Mundo he'd had little to do with her, and hadn't thought much of her strength level. _What am I going to do? Once Loly has healed that will not change the fact that I have acted questionably in the eyes of the Shinigami…These emotions are nothing but trouble…_

* * *

"Ulquiorra-san is missing!" Hanataro exclaimed as he hurried through to the living room of the hotel suite, where Ikkaku and Yumichika sat surrounded by empty sake bottles with a half completed game of chess between them. As he entered Hanataro noticed that Yumichika was looking fairly smug while Ikkaku gazed thoughtfully at the pieces, a vein popping in his forehead as he glared across at his beautiful friend.

"Stop looking like that! I'll beat you this time!" He snapped, his sharp eyes dropping to the board with a look that could have melted steel. Yumichika remained smug as he took another sip of his sake bowl,

"That is what you said three games ago." He replied casually, smirking at Ikkaku moved his knight and looked up expectantly. Yumichika took his time, leisurely sipping his sake and looking at his fingernails before slowly reaching forward and moving his rook into place. "Checkmate." He said, watching Ikkaku roar and toss the chessboard across the room, where Hanataro caught it short of it hitting him in the face.

"Nice catch." Ikkaku complimented as he watched Hanataro lower the board with a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he had been training so hard lately, otherwise the board would have caused some serious damage to his eye. Hanataro couldn't help smiling as he handed the board back to Ikkaku, knowing that he had come a long way in the few weeks he had been training with Yumichika. "Didn't you say something coming in?" The bald man asked as he held out a half finished bottle of sake to the young medic, who politely declined with a wave of his hand.

"Hai! Ulquiorra-san is missing, and we have to find him right away! He was seen helping an injured Arrancar and then just disappeared! Not even Ishida-san can feel his reiatsu anymore!" He said urgently, impressed as the two Eleventh Squad officers were on their feet and out of their Gigai within seconds. Hanataro quickly left his Gigai and followed the older men to the door,

"What are we supposed to do when we find him?" Ikkaku asked as he held the hilt of his Zanpakuto in anticipation, looking forward to the fight ahead. _I'll find him, I'll make sure I find him!_ He thought with a grin as he walked down the hall,

"Ano, Urahara-san didn't say, but getting him back to the shop would be a start I guess." Hanataro replied hesitantly, fearing for Ulquiorra's safety if Ikkaku found him. At the door Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other, something passing between them before Yumichika nodded and Ikkaku jumped away,

"Hanataro, we'll search this side of town." Yumichika said as he looked down at his student. Secretly he was quite protective of Hanataro and didn't want him to get hurt, something Ikkaku had picked up on quite early. During joint training Ikkaku had been quite hard on Hanataro, forcing Yumichika and Renji to intervene on various occasions, however Hanataro was quickly improving. He hadn't mastered Shunpo yet, but had at least done one shaky step.

"Yumichika-san, wouldn't this be quicker by yourself? I know I slow you down…" The medic trailed off as he ran after Yumichika, who looked over his shoulder with an assuring smile,

"Not at all. This is a search, speed isn't the important factor here, it's sight, and your eyes are just as good as mine." He replied as he looked down one of the alleys, seeing no people down there. Judging by the fact that Ulquiorra had 'disappeared' it was likely that he was laying low somewhere hiding his reiatsu. It would be tiring, but they had to search every inch of the city.

* * *

"You look how I feel." Ichigo said as Rukia walked into the bedroom, at least he assumed it was a bedroom. There were two futons anyway. It was unclear exactly what Byakuya used this room for on a regular basis. As she walked over Rukia untied her straw waraji and slipped out of them, leaving them cluttering the floor behind her,

"Mm." Was all she said in reply as she knelt on her futon and slumped forward, half on her futon with her head on Ichigo's and her legs on the wooden floor. Ichigo smiled softly as he looked down at her exhausted figure. He had been searching all day with Kenpachi and Yachiru, but they'd had no luck. Rukia had rejoined her own squad to help, but clearly they too had been unsuccessful.

"I take it no one's found him." Ichigo said as he sat up from where he had been lounging across his bed reading one of Byakuya's books, and he had to admit it was interesting reading. It seemed to be historical, or at least a story in a historical style. Vowing to continue it later Ichigo closed the leather bound volume and put it on the floor beside his futon.

"No…no sign of him…" Rukia replied tiredly as she rolled onto her back, her eyes closed as she stretched. Ichigo crawled to her side quietly, watching her face twitch as she tried not to smile as he slowly tugged at the white obi at her waist. With a smirk Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips to hers briefly, "This is my brother's house." Rukia reminded as he gently pushed aside her black haori, leaving the white under kimono in place for now.

"And? It was your brother who put us in the same room…" Ichigo replied, and he had been surprised. Byakuya hadn't said anything about it, nor had he stopped by to make sure nothing inappropriate was going on. The futons were right next to each other like a double bed, so either Byakuya was indifferent to what they got up to or he was planning on walking in at an awkward moment. Ichigo didn't peg Byakuya as the awkward moment type.

Not waiting for Rukia to make some sort of comeback, Ichigo slipped his hand inside her white under kimono to knead one of her breasts. The skin was so soft and pliant in his hand, and once her nipple had hardened he teased the small bud with his fingers, watching Rukia sigh in pleasure. _Half asleep are you? Hm…_

"Ichigo!" Rukia moaned childishly as he crawled onto her body, keeping low so that he was only inches above her as he pulled her kimono open. Rukia's cheeks turned slightly red as Ichigo's hazel eyes roamed over her flat stomach and modest breasts as he leaned on his elbows. Rukia smiled as one of his hands played with her hair and caressed her cheek.

"Giving in already?" Ichigo teased as Rukia reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down gently to capture his lips. Ichigo moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss, arching up so that her bare chest brushed his clothed one. She could feel his lips shift into a smirk against hers at her frustrated sigh. Rukia watched as Ichigo pulled back and slipped both his haori and under kimono off his shoulders, her cobalt eyes greedily tracing the muscles of his torso.

Knowing what she wanted Ichigo leaned down and captured her lips, resting his bare skin against hers, swearing that he could feel her purring against him. As she buried a hand in his hair Ichigo moved his lips along her jaw to her neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin of her throat as she stroked his hair gently.

"Tired?" Ichigo asked as he moved back up to her lips, giving her a swift kiss before pausing to let her answer,

"Hai, exhausted." She replied with a tired sigh as her eyes closed for a few moments. With a gentle smile Ichigo rolled off the petite Shinigami and tugged off his obi, tossing it aside with his haori and under kimono. Since Ichigo had moved Rukia slipped out of her haori and pulled her under kimono back into place, getting out of her hakama and tying her obi around her waist.

Rukia smiled as she saw Ichigo tug the blanket of her futon back for her, kneeling on top of his own futon while he waited for her. With a small yawn she slipped beneath the covers, smiling at Ichigo as he tucked the blankets up to her chin. Before climbing into his own futon Ichigo leaned over to place one last gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Oyasumi." He sighed as he settled on the futon beside Rukia's, silently mourning the fact that he didn't have her curled up against him.

"Hai, Oyasuminasai." Rukia replied quietly, already half asleep as she curled up and buried her head in her pillows.

* * *

Kira squinted through the bright light that shone down from above, the serious atmosphere of Room 46 making him nervous. To his knowledge he had done nothing wrong, however he had been summoned, or perhaps arrested would be a better word. Hisagi had apologetically come to him half way through searching Seireitei for Ichimaru Gin and put him in the Ninth Squad cells.

It was now late at night and three members of Second Squad had led him into Room 46, where twenty new members, the only ones who had been posted so far, sat in the seats closest to him. The other twenty six were yet to be finalised, but Yamamoto didn't have the time to interrogate Kira himself. He was searching too.

"Kira Izuru, Fuku-taicho of Third Squad." One of the male voices said. To Kira's knowledge no women had been selected yet, but there were a few up for vote. Kira squinted through the light to the shadowed stands that surrounded him, trying to face where the voice came from. It was hard since the voices echoed and the seats surrounded him in a stacked half-circle. The only place the voice couldn't have come from was behind.

"Hai." Kira replied awkwardly, trying not to let his worry show. If it weren't for the heavy atmosphere of Room 46 he might feel a little less nervous, but since he couldn't even see the faces of those talking to him he couldn't shake the restless feeling in his chest.

"Did you help Ichimaru Gin escape?" A second voice asked, Kira's eyes widening at the question. _How did I get on their list of suspects? Unless…_ He trailed off, knowing the people before him awaited his answer.

"No! Absolutely not!" Kira replied, quietly insulted at the very thought that he could betray his friends like that. There was silence for a few moments in which Kira could hear his heart pounding in his ears, _do they not believe me?_

"You were summoned to the Nest of Maggots by Ichimaru Gin. Why did you go?" The first voice asked, the blonde captive knowing he was stepping on landmines. Even though he was telling the truth there was little he could do if the people before him didn't believe a word he said.

"I…I don't know! I just decided to go." Kira replied, knowing he had no argument for that. There was a quiet flurry of whispers and a third voice answered,

"Perhaps he asked you to do something for him." He suggested, Kira nodding his response.

"I won't lie. He did ask me to do something for him, but it had nothing to do with his escape!" He replied. Gritting his teeth worriedly as a louder flurry of whispers ran through the room. _Great, what have I gotten myself into now?_ He wondered as he shifted uncomfortably,

"What did he want?" The first voice asked calmly. Kira couldn't help but feel irked by their calm, the way they quietly debated his fate without a hint of emotion. It wasn't that hearing them panic would make him feel any better, but the lack of emotion made him think that they had already decided his fate,

"He asked me to…take care of someone for him." Kira replied hesitantly, not wanting to get Rangiku mixed up in this. He knew she would already be on the suspect list since she was the last to speak to him, but he knew she wouldn't have helped him.

"Why would he ask you to do that?" The third voice asked, Kira's brow twitching at that,

"He was going to die! He knew he wouldn't be around and needed to know his friend was looked after!" Kira replied harshly, biting back his impatience when he had finished. _I can't afford to lose it in front of these people!_ He thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"Why would he ask this of you?" The same voice asked again, Kira sighing as he thought. There was no real reason he could think of that Gin would ask him. Of course they had been close during his time as Captain, but since his betrayal Kira had held nothing but contempt for the man.

"That I cannot say…He knew how I felt about him." Kira replied firmly,

"And how did you feel?" The second voice asked, the other seventeen remaining silent except for a few whispers. It seemed these three were in control of the proceedings,

"We were very close before he…before he betrayed us. I was angry when he left, very angry…and hurt…I could never help him escape. As far as I'm concerned he deserved to die!" Kira replied, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his tone. If anything the bitterness worked in his favour as more whispers swept through the room, but Kira couldn't catch a word they said.

"And yet you agreed to his request. Why?" The first voice demanded, which made Kira pause. _I never told them I agreed to his request…How did they pick up on that?_ He wondered with a slight frown,

"I did agree, but not for him. The person he asked me to watch over is a friend of mine also. That I would protect her went without saying." Kira replied suspiciously, trying to work out how they could possibly know his answer, unless they had been watching. The problem was that if they had been watching they would already know the answers to these questions. There was only one other person who knew about this request and that was Hitsugaya, who had relayed Gin's message to him.

"This woman was Matsumoto Rangiku was it not?" The second voice asked politely, Kira biting the inside of his mouth worriedly. He knew he shouldn't lie, but Rangiku was already in trouble.

"What makes you say that?" Kira asked warily, unsure what he should do.

"I will remind you that you are under oath Izuru Fuku-taicho, now tell us. Was the woman Matsumoto Rangiku Fuku-taicho?" The first voice demanded authoritively, a heavy silence falling as they awaited Kira's answer. _Gomenasai Rangiku-san…_

"Hai. It was Matsumoto-san." Kira replied, gritting his teeth as another wave of whispers spread through the darkness as the shadowed figures decided his fate.

"Izuru Kira. We have determined that you are innocent. Please return to your squad and continue the search." The first voice ordered, relief flooding Kira as he bowed and left, his feet feeling heavy as he headed up the stairs. _I really hope Rangiku-san will be alright…_


	23. Complicated Feelings

_Orihime sighed as she looked at the barred window of her cell, the crescent moon hanging backwards in the black sky. Every now and then a cool breeze would flow into her room, making her shiver in the darkness despite the warm white uniform she wore. It was a tight fitting jacket with long tails and sleeves with white hakama and black boots with white lines on them._ _**Ulquiorra-san said I looked good in it…** _

" _Onna. Your meal. Eat." Ulquiorra's voice droned emotionlessly as he entered, Orihime turning to see him standing by the door as a servant Arrancar wheeled in a trolley with some food. Orihime decided she wasn't in a particularly co-operative mood that day, remaining where she was as the servant left and Ulquiorra stared at her from the doorway. "Eat." He repeated as the door closed._

" _No" Orihime replied stubbornly as she glared at the stoic Espada from her place by the window, their eyes locked as he slowly walked towards her._

" _Eat it, or I will force it down your throat." He warned emotionlessly as he stopped in front of her. Orihime felt something stir in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at Ulquiorra, his expression completely neutral. "Did you not hear me Onna?" He asked with barely a hint of impatience,_

" _Fine then! Do it." Orihime dared as she took a step of her own, finding herself inches away from the Fourth Espada. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, tempted to stand on tiptoes to make herself look a little taller, but if she lost her balance she would look foolish._

" _I will do it Onna, do not try my patience." He warned as he looked down at her, not missing the flicker of annoyance in her eye at his superior look. It was times like this that she wished she was taller, like Rangiku. That way she could look down at Ulquiorra even when he was acting superior._

" _I said do it." Orihime replied, something stirring in the pit of her stomach once more as she looked into his deep green eyes. Ulquiorra didn't move or speak, his eyes flickering very slightly with some unnamed emotion that Orihime couldn't place. As he remained Orihime worried her lip slightly, her grey eyes looking up at him almost fearfully, but somehow filled with excitement._

" _Your heart rate has increased…Your breathing has deepened…You're trembling…Your pupils are dilated…Is this normal for Humans, Onna?" Ulquiorra asked, his hands resting in his pockets as usual as he looked down at her. As Orihime's cheeks reddened she heard his silken voice again, "Now your skin is flushed." He said, a sudden thrill running through Orihime's body as he leaned down until their foreheads were touching._

" _Aren't you going to make me eat?" Orihime asked, with a slight quiver in her voice as she felt Ulquiorra's warm breath on her lips. The only thing she could think of at that moment was how she had expected it to be cold,_

" _Ordinarily I would, however this strange new condition requires my attention." He replied simply, his green eyes widening a fraction as Orihime stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his, her hands clutching the front of his jacket. She had to admit, it was different to how she had imagined it would be. Again she had been expecting ice, but she found warmth. "What do you think you are doing Onna?" Ulquiorra demanded as he pulled back,_

" _You want to cure my…condition don't you?" Orihime retorted, her voice barely above a whisper. At her words Ulquiorra's hands came out of his pockets so that his arms could wrap around her, his voice sounding almost amused as he began to back her to the large white sofa._

" _But how do I cure your condition?" He asked, leaning down so that his breath ghosted across her lips. Orihime's grey eyes widened as he smirked openly at the shiver that ran through her. "Well…Orihime?" He prompted as leaned further down and pressed butterfly kisses to her neck._

" _Ano…" She trailed off as her breath hitched, his lips sending jolts of pleasure through her. She could barely think as he tugged the belt of her hakama, removing the long jacket with his other hand, sliding it gently down her shoulders. Next was the tight white top. The buttons were hidden beneath the black lines across her breasts to hide them from sight; the uniform was tidier that way, and as Orihime knew, it was harder to get on and off._

" _Ano?" Ulquiorra breathed, having no such difficulty with the uniform as he deftly undid the buttons holding her top shut. His hands greedily explored her soft Human skin, revelling in the warmth and feel of her trembling body. Pulling back he tugged her top, and Orihime allowed it to fall so that his green eyes were staring at her bare skin._

" _Ulquiorra…" She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, attacking his lips with a desperation she couldn't fathom. She felt so needy that she wouldn't know what to do if he pulled back. Luckily that didn't seem to be an option as he allowed her to unzip his jacket._

_She could feel him shiver slightly as she ran her hands lightly up his chest and slowly slid his coat to the floor. She had never seen him tremble, she had never seen his eyes filled with fire, and she had never felt him touch her with such tenderness as he stroked circles on her back. He watched as she nibbled her lip lightly, hesitant to go any further._

" _Orihime." Ulquiorra sighed in her ear as he pulled her hakama loose and let the white fabric sail to the floor, his hand moving down to stroke her backside through her panties. The redhead felt her mind going blank as his lips met her neck and bit down hard before he soothed away the pain._

_She wasn't sure when or how, but suddenly she felt her back come in contact with the sofa. The cushion was soft and giving beneath her as Ulquiorra slowly removed her boots before doing the same with his own. His green eyes pierced into hers as he knelt over her, straddling her hips._

" _Perhaps this will cure your condition." He teased as he leaned down over her chest and lightly licked her hardened nipples, shifting back and forth. The breeze from the barred window felt cold on the wet skin, keeping her nipples hard and bringing up goose-bumps on her skin. Suddenly she felt his teeth on her nipples, gently nipping and scraping across the sensitive pads, eliciting small mewls from Orihime. Her back arched closer to his mouth as pleasure shot through her, but Ulquiorra had no intention of staying where he was._

_Orihime's eyes widened as he slowly crawled back down her body to her panties, where he leaned down and gently bit the sensitive skin beneath. She could feel his hot breath on her mound. She could feel his breathing change and shift as he chuckled at her small moans of pleasure,_

" _Ulquiorra!" Orihime said pleadingly, her expression so innocent and needy as she stared at him with slightly dazed and confused grey eyes. With a soft smile Ulquiorra stopped teasing, biting down on the elastic of her panties and pulling them slowly down her legs, using one hand to help._

_Orihime shivered as she watched him crawl up her legs, slowly moving to lounge on his stomach as he spread her legs, his eyes locked to hers. She had never been so jumpy in her life as he leaned down, his warm breath sending nervous shivers through her. She took in a shuddering breath as he ran his tongue between her already wet folds, lapping gently like a cat. As he lapped he found her clitoris, sending a strong wave of pleasure through her as she let out a slightly surprised mewl._

_The usually stoic Espada paused to look at her, the redhead blushing at the attention, though her skin was quite coloured already. She breathed deeply as he returned to his work, keeping his tongue near her clitoris, flicking gently back and forth, needing to use one arm to hold her jerking hips down. Orihime could hardly think through the pleasurable haze, and just as she thought nothing else could give her pleasure she felt Ulquiorra's fingers probing her aching entrance._

_She took in a deep whimpering breath as two of his fingers penetrated her, stroking her insides as if he were looking for something. As an uncontrollable wave of pleasure shot through her she knew he had found it, loudly moaning her approval. Unsure what she should do with her hands Orihime reached up to clutch the edge of the cushion she was resting against. Whatever Ulquiorra was doing was building up something, and she couldn't stop her moans as he licked and stroked her, faster and faster until she felt herself shudder uncontrollably, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Ulquiorra released her hips as she rode out her orgasm, allowing her to grind his mouth as he lapped at her._

" _Are you satisfied now, Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked as he crawled up her exhausted body, lying down beside her and stroking her bare hip. Against her thigh she could feel his erection pressing through his hakama, his green eyes filled with hunger as he looked down at her._

" _Hai, but…" She replied as she turned onto her side and slowly stroked down Ulquiorra's bare chest to the ties of his hakama. As she loosened the fabric she could see the lust rise in his eyes as he looked down at her, "We're not finished yet." She finished as she slowly slipped her hand into his white hakama._

" _Orihime…" Ulquiorra sighed as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, "Orihime…"_

* * *

"Orihime…Orihime!" Tatsuki called as she gently shook her friend's shoulder, the redhead smiling and sighing contentedly at first before groaning, almost in despair, as she was shaken into consciousness. _I was just getting to a good part too…_ She thought in disappointment, barely remembering how Ulquiorra's skin felt against hers. _Ulquiorra…_

"He hasn't come back has he…" Orihime trailed off, not needing an answer to know. If he had returned she would have felt his reiatsu immediately, she had been focused all night trying to find it before she fell asleep. She was still lying on the sofa, where she had been the night before.

"No, and from what Ishida said no one's been able to find him either…Do you really think he's betrayed us?" Tatsuki asked carefully, knowing that she was treading on thin ground when it came to Ulquiorra, but for once Orihime didn't look so confident. Inwardly she hoped that it was all some big misunderstanding, but on the surface she really didn't know. _After all, I've only really known Ulquiorra a few weeks…and in that time I've been talking more about myself…_

"I…don't want to think so…" Orihime replied quietly as she looked at her hands folded in her lap. A silence fell between the two, Orihime deep in her own thoughts while Tatsuki was worrying about Orihime. _That Ulquiorra! When I get hold of him he'll be getting a piece of my mind!_

"Alright, well there's nothing we can do here, so let's go to school." Tatsuki said as she got to her feet and headed to the door, pausing as she realised Orihime wasn't following. "You're not coming are you…" Tatsuki realised as the redhead got to her feet, giving her a gentle look,

"No…I'm going to get changed and search for Ulquiorra…Something tells me he'll need my help." Orihime replied, watching as Tatsuki sighed helplessly and smiled proudly.

"Stay safe." She said before walking out and closing the door. Orihime stayed where she was for a few moments before hurrying into the bathroom, intending to take a shower before she changed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Loly asked as Ulquiorra led her into the small hotel. They had managed to sneak this far, only just avoiding Sado's watchful eye in the street. Seeing no other option Ulquiorra had withdrawn over a thousand pounds from his account, using various cash points to get enough and keep the Shinigami off his trail.

"It will be safer off the streets." Ulquiorra replied simply as he led the way to the front desk, where the clerk looked up at him, and only him. _At least this avoids any awkward questions._ He thought as he looked at Loly subtly over his shoulder, where she hovered with her head tilted to the floor to hide her mask fragment from the few who could see her. "I require a room for five nights." Ulquiorra announced, the clerk flicking through his book,

"We have a single on-suite for one hundred a night." The clerk replied, filling in the details at Ulquiorra's nod. Paying in cash Ulquiorra picked a name at random, calling himself Apollo Grant, getting the idea from Szayel's name. Within moments he was leading the way up stairs to room three nine five, up on the fifth floor.

"So we're just going to hide here and hope no one finds us?" Loly asked as she skipped along beside him, feeling much better after sleeping. Her reiatsu level was still far too low to use any of her powers, but at least her physical condition had improved. It was a long way up, and at the second floor he noticed a couple standing by some strange metal doors.

"Oh, Konnichiwa, are you going up?" The young blonde woman asked as she caught sight of him. Before he could answer the doors slid open and her partner, a tall male, who looked slightly older, led her inside. "Come on, you want to go up don't you?" She called over her shoulder as her partner held the door. Ulquiorra led the way in, Loly staying close behind him.

"Which floor do you want?" The middle aged man asked, his suit suggesting he was some sort of business man.

"Fifth." Ulquiorra replied, watching the man hit a silver button, which lit up red around the edges. As the lift moved Ulquiorra started, the surprise barely showing on his face as his stomach got heavy, then light as the lift stopped. Looking out he saw it was the third floor, and here the couple got out and walked away together.

"This is a strange device…I would expect Szayel-sama to create something like this." Loly said as she looked around the small box, barely big enough for four people. There was a reflective surface behind her in which she could see herself and Ulquiorra, his green eyes watching her.

"I believe he did create something similar." Ulquiorra replied as the lift came to a stop at their floor and he got out, leading the way down the hall. His eyes shifted this way and that until he came to the room he was looking for and examined the key card. With a frown he tried it and opened the door with a small amount of satisfaction. "There is a shower, feel free to use it if you wish." Ulquiorra said as he slipped his trainers off and worked on setting up a barrier around the room.

"Hai, I've been looking forward to trying one of these!" She said as she hurried into the small room and shut the door. It wasn't long until he heard the water running. It occurred to Ulquiorra that she shared a lot of Orihime's mannerisms, her innocent excitement at the shower, her constant worry, though of course she was also very different. Loly was stronger, both physically and mentally, and she was bitter, very bitter, even though she had an underlying sweetness.

With the barrier up Ulquiorra laid back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. _In five days Loly should have her strength back…and if I know that it's likely that Ishida could make an accurate estimate…This won't be easy…_ He thought as he slowly dragged his mobile out of his pocket and snapped it open. He had switched it off straight after his escape, and as expected there were countless missed calls when he turned it back on. Urahara had called fifteen times, Yoruichi had called eleven and Orihime had called twenty five times. To go with those calls he had endless amounts of voicemail. Scrolling further he found a missed call from Ishida, along with a text telling him he was in deep trouble, though not phrased quite as politely.

"What are you looking at?" Loly asked as she entered the room, her body wrapped in a towel as her damp hair hung loose about her shoulders. He had never seen her with her hair down, or imagined what she would look like. He was speechless as she walked towards him and looked curiously at the phone in his hand,

"Ano, it's a communication device…My friends have been trying to contact me." He replied as he flipped the phone shut, not missing the distasteful expression on Loly's face at the word 'friends.'

"They are not your friends! They're just using you to get what they want! Why can't you see that? You were the most rational of all of us! Now look what these humans have done to you!" She spat as she sat on the end of the bed turned away from him. He wasn't so much surprised by her outburst as he was uncertain. He had been living happily amongst humans for a while, a short time in the long run. What had these humans done to earn his allegiance in that time? Why had he accepted his fate so easily?

"What do you think has happened in these few weeks?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at her back, the pale skin beneath covered by the white fluffy towel and her long ebony locks. She looked over her shoulder at him with her single hazel eye, the section of her mask barely visible on the other side from where he sat,

"I think they manipulated you. They needed you for their plans to hide the Hougyoku, that was obvious since you went missing…When we found you we could feel it, inside you…" She began as she turned to kneel on the soft bed, loose locks of her hair hanging down on the white sheets of the bed. Ulquiorra tried to keep his focus on her face as he realised that he could see her breasts at the angle she was at. "These emotions have changed you, made you more sympathetic to these pathetic humans. Did you ever consider that these emotions were made to control you? To make you one of them? To turn you against your own people?" She demanded as she crawled a little closer,

"I…" Ulquiorra trailed off, realising that she was right. Since he had been trapped in his Gigai, from the very first day that Yoruichi showed him kindness, he had never once considered escape. He had accepted his fate easily, and why? Because of their words, telling him he would be alone, with no family in Hueco Mundo. Those words should never have affected him.

"And what about Orihime? Doesn't it seem a little convenient that she suddenly wants to spend time with you, after all that you did to her?" Loly purred as she drew level with him and sat beside him on the bed. Ulquiorra turned his face away from her, not wanting to listen to any more of her words, "The Ulquiorra I know would never fall for such a simple ploy, and he would never let himself feel for a human." She whispered in his ear, noticing Ulquiorra's hand twitch slightly.

"What would you have me do? I am trapped here." Ulquiorra replied simply as he sat up and turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed. To Loly his reason sounded more like an excuse.

"No, you cannot open a Garganta, but I can…You have me Ulquiorra, so come home…Come back where you belong." She purred as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. Ulquiorra felt trapped and breathless as he felt the warmth of her body behind him, her wet locks dampening the sleeves of his T-shirt. "Doesn't this feel right Ulquiorra? Natural even…" She trailed off as she tightened her grip slightly, leaning down to press a kiss to his bare neck.

"I…" He trailed off once again, Loly turning his head to look at her,

"You don't have to decide now, but you'll see it…Once I'm gone they'll never trust you again. You'll be an outsider here…You'll want to come home, and I'll be waiting." She promised as she pressed a silver bracelet into his hand. He knew what it was, he had given one to Orihime when he first captured her. It would hide him from both Human and Shinigami eyes so that he could move freely. The only difference with this one was the small button on it.

"What's this?" He asked as he held up the bracelet so that she could see the button,

"It's your way home…Press that and it will automatically force open a Garganta using your spirit energy…It can only be used once though, so when you open it, make sure you come through." She said as she laid her hand over his to close the bracelet in his grasp. With a sigh Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at her,

"Why did you not use this?" He demanded, watching her shrug and lay down beside him,

"I haven't the strength to use it, and I want you to have it…so that you can come home." She replied as she laid an arm across his lap. With a sigh Ulquiorra put the bracelet on the bedside table, along with his phone and went to the bathroom, leaving Loly watching him from the bed as he peeled off his T-shirt in the doorway,

"I'll use the shower." He said, watching her nod before going into the bathroom and closing the door. _I should use the bracelet to get her home…but…what if she's right? Can I really just throw away her opinion? I have been acting strangely…I should have been more cautious!_ He thought as he turned on the hot spray and stood beneath it. Looking up so that it hit his face his thoughts turned to Orihime. _Could she really fake that honesty? No…no, I don't think so…but is this really me thinking? Or is it my Human emotions telling me what they want me to think? In that case…do I really care for her at all? Orihime…You at least I want to be true…_

* * *

"Matsumoto Rangiku Fuku-taicho." A voice said from the darkness beyond the light. Unlike Kira, Rangiku wasn't intimidated by the new members of Room 46, not least because she had found the last Room 46 members murdered. She also worked under Toshiro, and no one could be more authoritive than he could be.

"Hai." She replied simply, squinting against the light so that her blue eyes could just pick out the figures of the men in the stands. There were three at the lower table, where three more would eventually sit while the other seventeen sat close together in the seats behind and above.

"Your Taicho is very firm in his defence of you, however you spent the most time with Ichimaru Gin before his escape." The first voice said, Rangiku nodding her agreement. She had nothing to hide, and it was no longer a secret that she was in love with Gin, despite his betrayal.

"You were having relations with Ichimaru Gin were you not?" The third voice asked, and though she was reluctant to admit it she had no choice but to nod her agreement. "Please speak your answer." The voice added,

"Hai, we were in a romantic situation since his return." She replied calmly, though she couldn't help the fast beating of her heart.

"Since his return? But not before?" The second voice asked for corroboration.

"Hai." Rangiku replied with a small nod,

"Why not before?" The second voice pried, at which Rangiku paused. She and Gin had been very close before he left. They had gone on moonlit walks, picnics, went drinking together and sometimes spent the night together, but despite this they never called it or thought of it as a relationship.

"I can't say…For my part I didn't think of it." Rangiku replied honestly, trying to ignore the hushed whispers that ran through the hall,

"But you were close before he left?" The first voice asked,

"We met before either of us entered the Gotei Thirteen…We were very close." She replied, deciding it better to leave out the personal details. She was already in enough trouble.

"We hear he saved your life. An act like that must inspire a lot of gratitude." The second voice suggested, Rangiku nodding subconsciously, "Perhaps enough to make you slip him some sort of device to help him escape." He continued, Rangiku looking up at his sharply despite the darkness obscuring him from view.

"No! Despite my feelings for Gin I could never betray my Taicho! I am a Shinigami Fuku-taicho! I know my responsibilities!" She snapped harshly, the whispers in the darkness grating on her nerves as they discussed her fate. Right now she just wanted to return to her squad and join the search, though she knew Gin wasn't foolish enough to get captured,

"Matsumoto Rangiku Fuku-taicho, you will return to your squad and join the search, but will be under observation for a period of twenty eight days until we reach our decision." The first voice decided, Rangiku bowing before turning to leave. As she headed up the steps she was already aware of the Special Ops agent following her through the darkness.

* * *

"He what?" Renji almost roared, Ururu hiding behind Jinta at the harsh response. The older boy looked at her over his shoulder with a frown that said she was pathetic, however he didn't move. Seeing her fear Renji kicked himself, "Gomen Ururu, but he ran off? With an Arrancar?" He said in disbelief, not wanting to believe it for a second.

"I'm afraid it's true Renji-kun." Urahara replied as he stepped out of the shop and onto the wooden deck, watching Renji's expression darken. "We don't know the circumstances yet, but we need to find him before we can ask him." The older man continued as Yoruichi appeared at the yard entrance, shaking her head as she walked towards them,

"Nothing." She almost sighed as she sat on the edge of the wooden deck, leaning back and looking up at the clouded sky. It looked like they were in for some stormy weather soon, _I hope he's at least somewhere dry…_

"If you can't find him he must be serious…" Renji said thoughtfully, knowing that Yoruichi and Urahara were two of the best kido and reiatsu sensors he had ever met. Ishida must be having trouble too, "You're sure he's still here?" The redhead asked, watching as Yoruichi nodded her response,

"Twelfth Squad have been monitoring the Garganta non-stop since Ulquiorra arrived. He can't opened one, and the only ones opened in the past few days have been inward or too weak to be Arrancar level. The downside of this of course is that there are more than one Arrancar in this world, and none of them have made a move yet." Yoruichi said worriedly, silently hoping that their arrival had nothing to do with Ulquiorra. Hollow didn't band together often, and hopefully this time was no different. _Well, with his reiatsu suppressed to this extent they can't be having any more luck than us…_

"Maybe if we catch one of these Arrancar we'll get some answers." Renji suggested thoughtfully. Urahara nodded his agreement as Toshiro appeared with Rangiku, Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi, "Hitsugaya-taicho!" Renji almost stammered as he bowed to the young Captain, who subsequently waved it off,

"We heard what happened, and have been ordered to apprehend the Fourth Espada." The young boy announced, Ururu looking up at Urahara worriedly as the shopkeeper hopped down from the deck and walked towards the young Captain.

"Apprehend only, and then what?" He asked, Toshiro signalling Renji to fall in, but the redhead hesitated,

"He will be brought here for questioning and subsequent punishment." Toshiro replied, the other Vice Captains confused and bewildered as Renji stepped to Urahara's side.

"Punished for what? He isn't one of us, besides, there may be an easier way." Renji continued, Toshiro nodding for him to continue. Renji quickly relayed the information about the increase of Arrancar and the possible link to Ulquiorra's disappearance, at which the young Captain changed his plan and ordered the Arrancar in the area be hunted down by Renji, Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi while he and Matsumoto continued the hunt for Ulquiorra.

"We shall communicate at regular intervals. Renji, take Ayasegawa and Madarame with you, and tell Yamada to come here. If we apprehend Ulquiorra it is likely he will be injured. When Kuchiki-taicho arrives he will join us in searching, as will Kurosaki and Kuchiki. Ishida and Sado will join you too; Hinamori, Hisagi, find them." Toshiro ordered, all of the Vice Captains nodding before using Shunpo to disappear, except for Matsumoto, who remained at her Captain's side.

"I'll check the west side of town." Yoruichi said as she got to her feet and stretched, disappearing before anyone could object. Without another word Toshiro nodded at Matsumoto and both disappeared, leaving Urahara looking up at the clouded sky. He turned as he felt a tug on his haori, looking down to see Ururu looking up with worried grey orbs.

"Now-now, you heard what he said…Still, we should prepare. It's likely he'll be injured in the fight." He concluded as he led the way back inside, where he set Ururu to gathering whatever medical supplies she could find and turning Renji's room into an emergency room for Hanataro's use.

* * *

"I'm glad the reception had these…cards." Loly said as she looked at the small rectangle she held, tugging idly at the collar of her T-shirt, her bare legs crossed behind her as she lay on her stomach. There were few card games that Ulquiorra had successfully picked up, but luckily there was a small instruction card inside that told them how to play a game called 'Poker.' Ulquiorra nodded his agreement as he frowned at his cards, unimpressed at the hand he had been dealt, propped on his elbow at the top of the bed.

"This game is needlessly complex." He noted as he once again looked at the list of possible hands to see if he had anything, though he wasn't hopeful. None of the numbers matched or went in order, _but wait…_ He thought as he looked at the rule for 'flush.' They all had to be the same suit, and all of his were hearts,

"I think I'm ready." Loly said as she held her cards, ready to place them face up. Ulquiorra nodded his agreement and showed his cards, watching Loly sigh in defeat as she laid down her 'straight.' She had two, three, four, five and six of different suits, which was only just defeated by Ulquiorra's hand. "I can't believe you beat me again!" She sighed in frustration, not missing Ulquiorra's smirk,

"Humans would call it 'beginner's luck.'" He said as he gathered the cards and shuffled them as if he had been doing so for years. Even Loly was surprised by how quickly he picked things up, it was as if he had been doing this all his life, though she knew he never had in Hueco Mundo. He had spent most of his time on his own or completing missions, usually with Yammy unless it was especially important or secretive.

"I'd call it cheating if it wasn't you." Loly replied sulkily, surprised as Ulquiorra chuckled. She had been with him for two days, but it still surprised her when he did little things like laughing. Ulquiorra wasn't supposed to laugh, hell, Ulquiorra wasn't even supposed to realise she existed. He was supposed to be above her, _but these Humans have disgraced him!_ "What's that?" She asked as his mobile began to ring,

"My mobile, the communication device." He replied as he picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Orihime again. She had called once almost every hour, and he had yet to answer her. He thought about it, but he didn't want to hear her worried voice. _Surely she will worry more if I don't answer…_ He reasoned as he finally flipped it open,

" _Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra! Are you there?_ " Her voice asked worriedly, the breeze on the receiver telling him she was outside somewhere. He bit his lip slightly, beginning to have doubts about whether picking up the phone was the right thing to do. " _Ulquiorra?_ " She cried again,

"Hai…Orihime, I'm fine." He replied finally, unable to bare hearing her crying, but his answer seemed to have the exact opposite effect. If anything she cried more, and it was hard for Ulquiorra not to drop the barrier and let her find him. He would have if it was only her looking.

" _Where are you? What are you doing? Everyone's worried about you! Are you alright?_ " She asked again, Ulquiorra smiling softly as he looked at the cream wall of the room he was in. Across from him Loly glared at the phone and bit the inside of her mouth, suddenly feeling resentful of the redhead for interrupting.

"Believe me, I'm fine…I'm helping someone…I suppose you could call it a family matter." He added, hearing Orihime go silent on the other end. He hadn't thought that his words would affect her so much, however her shock was evident. It seemed that she really had forgotten who and what he was.

" _Someone I know?_ " She asked shakily,

"Hai…You've met." He replied, not telling her exactly who it was. He didn't think that it would make her feel any better, quite the opposite in fact. "I know this must seem…strange to you. I know you probably don't understand, but I have to do this." He said, listening to Orihime's shaky breaths on the other end. He waited for her answer, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that…I'll be back before you know it." He assured before hanging up, knowing that Orihime wouldn't say anything else. _To her it probably seemed I was choosing my past over her…_

"What now?" Loly asked as the phone made a slightly different noise and Ulquiorra looked down to see that he had received a text from Orihime. **I'll be waiting.**

* * *

"Damn! Finding these Arrancar is like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Hisagi complained as he and Hinamori stopped on the next rooftop in the centre of town, Hinamori closing her eyes as she searched out any Arrancar reiatsu. Beside her she could feel Hisagi doing the same, but he was agitated,

"Hai, but we got the easy job." She pointed out, wondering how Toshiro and Matsumoto were doing on their end. She had been searching for Ulquiorra too in the hopes that she could help them a little, but no luck. _Where on earth are they all hiding? Could they be in the same place?_

"I guess so, but it doesn't seem that anyone's having any luck." Hisagi replied as they moved on, not finding a single hint of Arrancar reiatsu. As they travelled Hinamori could feel everyone else. Kira and Renji were off to the right, Ikkaku and Yumichika were to the left, Sado and Ishida were ahead and Ichigo and Rukia were behind. With a group this big the whole town was covered, _so why haven't we found them yet?_

"Can Arrancar make barriers like us?" Hinamori asked suddenly, watching Hisagi pause thoughtfully. He had never heard of a Hollow using Shinigami powers, however Arrancar were part Shinigami. It stood to reason that they would have limited access to that power if they chose to access it,

"That is a possibility…" He replied, suddenly feeling unsettled. Until now an Arrancar had just been a Hollow, but they were really more like Vizard, no, they were Vizard, just a different breed. _Does this mean we're killing our own relatives? We know that Vizard came from us, but does the fact that Arrancar come from Hollow really matter?_

"That could make things difficult…If a barrier is made well it can be impossible to find." Hinamori said as her dark eyes searched the rooftops as if she hoped to see a stray Arrancar just standing there. Hisagi was impressed by her Kido knowledge, though he knew it was one of her specialities, so it stood to reason she would know these things.

"You really know your stuff." He complimented offhandedly as he joined her in sweeping the rooftops, not that he expected to find anything. Beside him Hinamori blushed as she looked at him and then looked away,

"No, that is, I just…know some things." She trailed off awkwardly, embarrassed as Hisagi turned to her and saw her darkened cheeks,

"Well, it's a good thing that the things you know are useful." He replied, Hinamori smiling and nodding in return, happy that she could be of use to Hisagi.

* * *

Loly looked down at Ulquiorra as he slept, finding it odd to see him so vulnerable around another person, a lot of people in fact. While he slept he still managed to keep the barrier up somehow, for which she was grateful, the last thing she needed was a Shinigami bursting in. That would be rather inconvenient. With a smile she lay down on her side next to Ulquiorra, propped up on her elbow as she looked down at his peaceful sleeping, and overly human, face.

"Once you come home we'll find a way to get you out of that body…" She whispered in his ear, seeing his eyebrow twitch slightly in his sleep as if he had heard her on some level. "You will come home won't you? You know you don't belong here don't you?" She added questioningly, noticing that he was getting slightly restless as she spoke. Watching him closely Loly leaned forward so that her lips were barely an inch from his, and when he didn't wake up she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his gently.

At his slight moan and movement she pulled back quickly, but as she moved back he fell back into a deep slumber. It wasn't natural at all. Hollow and Arrancar didn't sleep, they just didn't. She didn't see why the human shell should change him so much, it was just a shell. With a sigh Loly stood and walked to the window, wondering when she would meet up with Menoly again. They hadn't sorted that part before their mission.

* * *

" _Ulorran, you're finally awake!" Syaoran exclaimed as his friend stirred on the futon beside him. Ulorran opened his green eyes and blinked, not recognising the room, though it was similar to Himeyuri's._ _ **Himeyuri!**_ _He thought as he sat up, feeling Syaoran's hands on his shoulders to push him back down, "Not so fast! You're in no condition to get up yet!" His friend said firmly, watching as Ulorran gradually relaxed._

" _Is your sister well Syaoran?" Ulorran asked weakly as he shifted his wings from beneath his back, the joints feeling stiff._ _ **I must have been unconscious for some time…**_

" _Hai, she is well, at least when I last saw her. In preparation for her marriage she has moved to live in the Shihoin House." Syaoran replied with a slight firmness to his voice that Ulorran had never heard him use before. It did cross his mind that perhaps Syaoran had figured out their relationship, but it mattered little now. Himeyuri was gone now, he should be grateful their relationship ended so cleanly._

" _That is a great shame, I would like to have said goodbye." Ulorran replied with a far off look as he shifted his gaze to the window, and from the direction it faced he knew where he was._ _ **So it's not just similar to her room…**_ _He thought as he noticed a few familiar pieces of furniture, though the majority had disappeared._

" _I'm sure you shall meet in due course, the Lieutenants are to attend the ceremony." Syaoran assured, though he knew that wasn't what Ulorran had meant, as did the King as he entered silently to stand behind his son. Though Syaoran was oblivious to his father Ulorran could tell right away._

" _Your Majesty, I am honoured by your visit, and offer my thanks for giving me such comfortable accommodation at this time. I'm sure I will be healed and out of your way in due course." He said as he shifted his head slightly to look up at the older slightly worried looking man. At the feel of his father's hand on his shoulder Syaoran got to his feet and left the room, giving his place to his father. It was rare for the King to wish to speak privately with him, so Ulorran was expecting bad news, but to his knowledge all of his close friends were safe._

" _Ulorran, there is a grave matter that I must discuss with you, and please understand that my generosity has been extended not just by our past friendship, but that you recently saved my son." The King began, his expression grave and slightly disappointed as he continued. "I know of your relationship with my daughter. I saw you the very day you went missing, and I am ashamed to admit that I felt relief upon the news of your supposed death. It made dealing with Himeyuri and her female emotions easier…But now you have returned." He said, though by the gentle touch on his arm Ulorran knew that the King wasn't disappointed by his return, just worried._

" _Gomenasai, I never meant my feelings to be so…" Ulorran trailed off helplessly, unable to put into words what he felt for Himeyuri. It would be like trying to describe why the sun shone without the proper information. It seemed that the King understood though as he smiled and stroked his beard,_

" _Believe me I know. I have felt the flutter in my stomach and held the same irrational thoughts, however I was lucky. My feelings were for my own betrothed, as you well know, but you…In this situation your feelings are unacceptable. You understand that, don't you." The King stated, already knowing that Ulorran did, it was written all over his face. The King helped him as he tried to sit up, watching the winged man wince in pain at the effort,_

" _Hai…I know my place Your Majesty. I know I am blessed by your kindness and mercy in this matter, and if it is your wish I shall leave Seireitei and never return." He offered, surprised as the King held up his hand and shook his head. It seemed the King was being extremely generous,_

" _I cannot spare you Ulorran, nor would I if I could. You are one of my best men, and I need you to train the new recruits, but there is one thing I must ask of you. Stay away from my daughter unless it is unavoidable…It will be better for both of you." The King replied, watching Ulorran's eyes look down at his bandaged arm. It was a lot to ask, to keep a man from the woman he loved, but Ulorran had always known that Himeyuri was never his to have._

" _Hai, I understand." He replied obediently, suddenly feeling very empty as he shifted his gaze to the far wall._

" _Had I been born a man of lower status believe me, you would be the first choice for my daughter's husband." The King said as he got to his feet, intending to give Ulorran some time alone. At the King's words Ulorran turned his head and smiled softly,_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu." He replied, watching the older man leave before lying down and slowly slipping back into unconsciousness._

* * *

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open to feel a soft hand on his, for some reason, damp cheek. Blinking he found that his eyes were filled with the familiar stinging sensation that came with crying. As the world came into focus his eyes rested on Loly, her hair once again loose about her shoulders, the shine telling him she had been in the shower. Again.

"You seem to enjoy the shower." Ulquiorra observed as he reached up to wipe his own eyes, still a little groggy after his latest dream. What he failed to understand was why the emotions he felt in his dream affected his physical body to such an extent. He hadn't even cried in the dream.

"I am Arrancar, we do not shower. You know this." She replied as she sat beside him on the bed, watching the Espada nod tiredly, "But do you remember it? The feel of the sand on your skin, the scent of the breeze and the glow of the moon?" She continued in a soft soothing voice as she leaned over him, her own eye far off as she looked at the window,

"Hai…I remember…" Ulquiorra replied, feeling a familiar stir of homesickness, something he hadn't suffered in weeks. Perhaps it was because Loly was right, and he was slowly beginning to see his human friends for what they were. **Or perhaps I am being foolish and my homesickness is coming from spending time in Loly's presence.**

"You were crying." Loly said as she looked at Ulquiorra, the Espada nodding as he crossed his legs and folded his arms beneath his head,

"It happens. Sometimes emotions felt in dreams bring out a physical response." Ulquiorra explained, looking up to see Loly's confused expression, "Dreams are visions that Humans live through while sleeping, perhaps it is something to occupy the mind, I am unsure." He added with a small shrug as he closed his tired eyes. Though not particularly tired anymore he couldn't resist kicking back and relaxing for a while, something else he had picked up as a Human. He called it laziness.

"These Humans have changed you so much…If I didn't know it was you I would barely recognise you." Loly said as she stood up and went to brush her long hair, surprised as she looked in the long mirror to see Ulquiorra standing behind her. Without a word he took the hair brush and began to run it gently through her tangled locks, but he didn't hurt. When he found a tough knot he would grip the hair above and tug the brush through as gently as possible.

"I am different now." He agreed almost reluctantly as he looked back over the past few weeks. He had adapted to his situation quickly, changing to fit the environment, and it hadn't been a difficult transition. He could almost believe that he had done it all before, and perhaps he had during his Human existence, however he had never imagined that those long forgotten experiences would stay with him.

"Will you change back?" Loly asked as she looked over her shoulder, her mask fragment side closest to him, reminding him of what he and she were. He couldn't see or feel his mask fragment now, but he knew it was there beneath the Gigai.

"If I returned to Hueco Mundo perhaps, in time, I would revert to my original state." He replied, already noticing the formality sneaking back into his tone. Over the past few weeks he had spent so much time around Yoruichi and the Humans that his tone and language had become more casual and relaxed. Now that he was with Loly, being reminded of what he truly was, it seemed his Espada persona was returning.

"That would be for the best…There has been trouble since you disappeared." Loly said finally, as if she was hesitant about telling him this. With a frown Ulquiorra nodded for her to continue, his expression almost as stoic as it should be in Loly's eyes. "The Vasto Lorde are moving into Las Noches, each fighting for superiority in your absence. The Arrancar cannot hold the fort for long, we need you Ulquiorra…There have been rumours of Grimmjow's survival, but we have been unable to find him. Even if he has survived he is unlikely to be strong enough to fight yet, he was severely injured." Loly explained, watching Ulquiorra nod his agreement.

It was true that Grimmjow, like all Arrancar, had been gifted with extra strength during his transformation, but he had been Adjuchas class, and even as an Arrancar he would be no match for a Vasto Lorde alone. Ulquiorra himself had been Vasto Lorde class, which showed the gap between himself and Grimmjow. Had he chosen to, Ulquiorra could have given Stark a run for his money, and Stark had been the First Espada, also Vasto Lorde class.

"I will make no promises Loly…" Ulquiorra said, watching Loly lower her head in disappointment and worry. "If I do not return I suggest you find Grimmjow. If he is alive I have no doubt he will come up with a strategy, he always was resourceful." He added with a slight frown, remembering how Grimmjow had managed to trap him briefly in another dimension so that he could fight Ichigo. _Yes, very resourceful._

"Hai, I will." Loly replied as she turned her head back to the mirror, though this couldn't hide her saddened expression since Ulquiorra could see her face in the mirror. Letting the silence settle Ulquiorra began to gather her hair into its usual bunches, slotting her usual bone ornament into place at the top of one of the tails. Ulquiorra assumed that this was another fragment of her mask that she had chosen to keep.

"There is a clothes store across the street. I will go and find some fresh attire." Ulquiorra said as he felt the area, unaware of any Shinigami close by. The Humans would be in school, so he needn't worry about them. _If I am quick I should be alright, and since the hotel is so close I should be able to sustain the barrier and hide myself._

"Ano, can I come with you?" Loly asked, watching Ulquiorra sigh thoughtfully as he looked out of the window. It was the middle of the day, so many of the Humans should have been working or in school, _and if I bring her with me I can drop the barrier around this room…_

"Very well." Ulquiorra decided, waiting for Loly to pull her thigh length boots on beneath her trousers, the boots being her only footwear, not to mention they were waterproof. Taking her hand to keep her close Ulquiorra led the way to the lift, quickly figuring out the 'G' meant 'ground' and hitting the button. Before going into the street he took one last feel around, pretending to pause and check his wallet as he did so. There were no Shinigami in the area.

With a nod he led the way out into the mostly empty street, his eyes shifting cautiously left and right as he kept the barrier up around them. _Good, still no sign of them…_ He thought as he entered the shop with Loly at his side, finding that they were in the women's section.

"Pick what you like, enough for three days and nights remember." He said as he walked around with her, watching as she examined the jeans and skirts with a form of delight he had only seen matched by Rangiku as she looked at clothes. With a smile Ulquiorra remembered his first day as a Human, how Rangiku had dragged him into a shop and he had felt completely lost.

In the end Loly settled on a tight pair of jeans and a short white skirt with a shirt to go with it. She then grabbed a couple of tight T-shirts and a black dress before looking at the night clothes and settling on a light pink silk gown that would barely reach her thighs. Before leaving the section Ulquiorra led her to the lingerie part, explaining the function of bras, something she had never heard of surprisingly.

"You should try this on; come with me for now." Ulquiorra said as he led the way to the men's section, receiving odd looks from a few of the customers as he was carrying an armful of women's clothes. Many of them couldn't see Loly as she followed him, though she kept her head down just in case. Ulquiorra was quick to choose, grabbing a pack of boxers, a pair of jeans and four T-shirts, deciding to use one for sleeping. "This way." He added as he led her to the fitting rooms.

He was unsure which ones to go to at first since Loly was female and he was male, but if people couldn't see Loly then he could hardly go to the women's fitting rooms. Turning right he walked towards the men's rooms, the young man stifling a laugh as he led Ulquiorra to an empty booth, though that soon stopped at the look Ulquiorra gave him. Loly couldn't help but smile at the glimpse of his old self.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." The clerk said timidly as he backed away from the booth, unable to see Loly. Ulquiorra let her enter first, nodding to the clerk before he followed and shut the wooden door, finding that there was just enough room for him and Loly to stand back to back,

"Gomen, I know females usually prefer privacy when changing…" Ulquiorra said apologetically as he turned his back so that Loly could try her clothes on in peace. Ulquiorra himself didn't need to change, he already knew his sizes having done all this before, but Loly had no idea. Ulquiorra was sure his estimate of a size ten had been accurate, but couldn't be certain until Loly was dressed. As for her bra size, Ulquiorra had had to estimate by sight for that too, guessing on 32C, but again he couldn't be certain.

"Ulquiorra, how do you do this up?" Loly asked, Ulquiorra looking over his shoulder with a slight blush as he saw her trying to get the bra on, her breasts securely in the cups as she tried futilely to do up the clips. Loly blushed slightly as she felt Ulquiorra's hands on her shoulders, his fingers gently straightening the black straps before doing the clip securely on the loosest fastening,

"Is that satisfactory?" He asked as she turned to him, his eyes shifting to the door as he saw her pale skin through the lace of the bra, his skin getting hot. This was a newer and more intense feeling that the others her had felt, and he forced back the urge to touch her in any way.

"Hai…How does it look?" She asked almost self consciously as she saw him look away.

"It is…fine." Ulquiorra replied awkwardly, his eyes widening as he felt Loly move closer and run her hands up his clothed chest. Looking down at her he was taking by surprise once again as she pulled him down by his collar and pressed her lips to his. Too shocked to resist Ulquiorra found himself kissing her back, his hands moving to the bare skin of her back. He was about to go further when he caught her scent on the air and pushed her back, "Gomen…That should not have happened." He apologised as they both stood awkwardly in the booth.

"No, it was my fault…" Loly replied as she looked at her feet, playing with her fingers idly,

"You should continue trying on your clothes." Ulquiorra said finally as he turned his back again, missing Loly's nod as she leaned down to choose her next item.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Three days and we still haven't found anything!" Ikkaku snapped as he flopped down on the rooftop of a hotel near the park. From there he could see the new lake, which had been a crater not so long ago. The resourcefulness of humans astounded him sometimes, along with their creativity.

"Well, Kido isn't exactly our strong point, though it does surprise me that Hinamori-san hasn't had any better luck." Yumichika replied thoughtfully as he leaned on the wall beside his seated friend, enjoying the short break they seemed to be taking. They had been on the move since early morning, and it was now the middle of the night. They would be retiring soon, but the hotel seemed a little empty without Hanataro. In case Ulquiorra was found he had been ordered to stay at Urahara's shop.

"Damnit! Why can't the Arrancar just show themselves! I'm sick of all this running around!" Ikkaku sighed as he tapped the sheath of his Zanpakuto on the cement impatiently, Yumichika smiling at his friend in amusement. There wasn't a time he could remember when Ikkaku hadn't been impatient for a fight, and the urge had only increased over time.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later." Yumichika replied as he looked up at the clouded sky. The sight caused Yumichika to sigh, _it had better not rain, may hair wouldn't take it!_ He thought, imagining how scraggly and knotted his hair would be after only ten minutes in the rain. It was not an appealing thought.

"Is it time to head back yet?" Ikkaku asked, estimating that it was probably a little later than that. After a few moments of searching Yumichika managed to find the moon, barely visible behind the clouds. By its position Yumichika could tell it was around eleven thirty,

"Hai." Yumichika replied as he stepped to the edge of the roof and took one last look around; it didn't hurt to look. Finding no sign of Ulquiorra or any Arrancar he headed back to Ikkaku, who was on his feet with his Zanpakuto rested against his shoulder. "Urahara's Shop isn't far from here, we should check in with Hanataro and see if there have been any developments." Yumichika added as he flicked his hair, enjoying the softness of the locks against his skin.

"Whatever, as long as we get some food after, I'm starved!" Ikkaku replied as he walked to the edge of the roof, hearing Yumichika's light step right behind him. With a hum of agreement Yumichika followed Ikkaku as he used Shunpo to step from roof to roof. It wasn't long until they were standing in Urahara's yard, and Hanataro was already there waiting for them.

"Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, did you find anything?" He asked anxiously as he ran his eyes over them checking for any injuries, however it seemed that they had avoided any fights. Since Ikkaku would never turn down a fight he surmised that their hunt had been unsuccessful.

"Nothing, not even a flicker. What about Hitsugaya-taicho and the others?" Yumichika asked in return. Judging by the slight slump of Hanataro's shoulders he guessed that no one had had any luck.

"The same…I had no idea that Arrancar could be so proficient in Kido, not even Hinamori-san could find them, and her skills in Kido are enough to challenge Hitsugaya-taicho!" He replied in a mixture of worry and frustration. "If all Arrancar can hide like this then they could strike without warning at any time…" He added thoughtfully, Yumichika sharing his worry. It wasn't that he was worried about himself, he and Ikkaku could take care of themselves, but he wasn't so sure about some of the humans in this town. Orihime came to mind most of all; though she had definitely improved she wasn't as strong as her friends.

"Well I hope they do it soon, I'm getting bored!" Ikkaku chimed in with an enthusiastic grin, his hand tightening on the sheath of his Zanpakuto as it hung across his shoulders, one hand resting on either end. Hanataro gave him a wary smile as he sweat dropped while Yumichika chuckled lightly.

"And hungry." Yumichika added as Ikkaku's stomach growled loudly, the bald man nodding his agreement, "Well, we'd best go find some food. Hanataro, will you join us?" The beautiful Shinigami asked as he looked over his shoulder at the medic, who seemed quite hesitant as he looked back at the shop,

"I shouldn't really leave my post…Ulquiorra-san could return at any time…" He replied, but the growl of his own stomach told Yumichika that the medic needed to eat as much as they did. It was surprising he hadn't eaten since he was at Urahara's, but the modesty of the medic probably wouldn't allow him to impose.

"You need to eat too. Just tell Urahara-san you'll be back soon, I'm sure he can handle anything that comes up, and if he can't then he can call you." Yumichika pointed out, watching as Hanataro gave in to his logic and hurried inside, returning a few moments later in his Gigai.

* * *

" _Hai?_ " Ulquiorra's voice said on the other end of the phone. It had taken him ten rings to pick up, Orihime could only guess he was hesitant about talking to her again. Sitting alone in her living room Orihime curled up at the circular table, leaning on her elbow as she held the phone to her ear.

"Ulquiorra…Are you alright?" She couldn't help but ask. She knew he was an Arrancar, an Espada in fact, but she couldn't help but worry about him being alone with an Arrancar for so long. He had said that she knew the Arrancar, but that only made her worry more. None of the Arrancar she had met had been particularly kind.

" _Hai, I am well…and you?_ " He asked gently, his tone suggesting that he was alone for once. He had spoken softly last time, but there was more tenderness in his tone now, and it filled her with a warm feeling, her stomach fluttering slightly,

"I'm…worried about you." She replied hesitantly as she held the receiver closer to her ear, her hands shaking slightly. It wasn't just that he was with an Arrancar, it was the fact that all the Shinigami in the area were after him, _and he might leave…_

" _Gomen, I seem to have a habit of making you worry…_ " He replied apologetically, making Orihime smile as tears pricked her eyes. _Not now! Stop crying! Nothing's happened, so stop it!_ She scolded as she imagined his guilty expression on the other end of the phone,

"Don't worry, I'm just the nervous type I guess…but I'd like to know…Will you be coming back?" She asked almost desperately, hearing a very slight chuckle on the other end.

" _Hai…Two days. Give me two days and I'll return Orihime._ " He replied seriously. Orihime knew she could believe him; when he spoke her name like that she knew he'd keep his promise. It was almost like he was saying a vow. Hearing this Orihime brightened, which ironically pushed the tears out of her eyes so that they flowed down her cheeks,

"Hai! Two days." She agreed, picturing Ulquiorra smiling as he leaned on the wall with one hand in his pocket.

" _I'll see you then_." He said softly before hanging up, leaving Orihime feeling happy, but strangely lonely. With a sigh she got to her feet. _I should at least let Urahara-san know about this…_

* * *

"You were talking to Orihime again." Loly stated as Ulquiorra came out of the bathroom wearing his boxers and a T-shirt, his phone still open in his hand as he walked across to the bedside table. He nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, unsure how to act around Loly now.

"She was worried." He replied simply as he closed his phone and put it on the wooden surface before turning to lie on his back, his green eyes shifting to the beauty beside him, though she was different to Orihime. Orihime's beauty was like a warm beacon while Loly's was more the beauty of an autumn evening as it slowly faded to winter.

"Afraid I'd eat you?" She teased as she got to her knees with an impish glint in her hazel eye, and a smirk planted firmly on her lips. As she knelt the short light blue nightgown slid up to her rump revealing her white panties and her loose breasts pressed against the thin fabric. Ulquiorra felt himself harden at the sight, his breath catching as Loly looked down at the bulge in his boxers and slowly reached out.

"Loly." He said in a cracked voice that was meant to be stern, his mind going slightly blank as her hand stroked him through his boxers. Now that she had touched him he was trapped somewhere between wanting to stop her and wanting to roll over on top of her. It just felt so natural as Loly leaned up and pressed her lips to his. _Natural…_ He trailed off as he kissed back, one hand reaching up to caress the back of her neck.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as she purred into his open mouth, the feeling making him groan as he flipped them over. He felt Loly shift beneath him so that she had one leg on either side of his hips, their mouths still locked together as he ran a hand up her thigh, sneaking up beneath her nightgown. _This…shouldn't be happening…_ He thought hazily as Loly pulled his body lower.

He grunted as he felt his erection press against her warmth through the thin layers of their clothing. _But…can something that feels so natural be wrong?_ He wondered as he propped himself up on one arm, looking down at Loly with hazy green eyes. Her cheeks were slightly red and her ebony pigtails were spread across the pillows. She was beautiful but as he looked at her only one thing went through his mind, _Orihime…_

"Gomen…" He sighed as he rolled off and sat up, not looking at her as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He heard Loly sigh in disappointment and felt her crawl down the bed so that she was lounging beside him, he could feel her eyes staring up at him.

"You'd really rather lust after a Human than one of your own kind?" She asked, a little disappointed. With a sigh of his own Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to Loly, smiling slightly at the pouty look she was giving him.

"It isn't lust exactly, but you're basically right, gomen." He apologised, watching her blush slightly with a warm look as she settled down on her stomach.

"It's alright…It's not like I'm in love with you…I just wish Aizen-sama was still…" She trailed off, looking slightly sad as she rolled onto her back. With a small nod of understanding Ulquiorra reached out and took one of her delicate hands, noticing for the first time how similar they were to Orihime's. Physically there really wasn't that much difference between Shinigami, Humans and Arrancar, and yet they hated each other so passionately. "Do you miss Aizen-sama?" Loly asked as she looked up at him, at which Ulquiorra froze.

Did he? Of course there had been a time that he had felt at a loss without Aizen to give him orders, however he had quickly adapted to that. Since he no longer needed Aizen it was probably inaccurate to say that he missed him, and if Aizen were still alive he would never have been captured. He wouldn't have gotten to know Orihime the way he had, he wouldn't have lived with Urahara and the others, however things with Aizen hadn't been bad. There were always things going on in Las Noches, and the Espada had been a lot like a broken family unit. Ulquiorra had just chosen not to participate, a decision he was beginning to regret.

"In some ways, but largely no…It is not a feeling I have been capable of for very long." Ulquiorra replied, watching as Loly nodded her understanding and gave his hand a squeeze before releasing him. As she crawled back up the bed Ulquiorra got to his feet and looked out through the blinds to the streets below. _Two days…Just two more days Orihime…_

* * *

"You have been in contact with him?" Toshiro demanded in his usual neutral tone as he walked towards Orihime, who had just arrived at Urahara's shop. Orihime turned with a small gasp of surprise, not expecting anyone to be there so late at night. The white haired captain folded his arms as he walked up to the deck to stand beside her, "Well?" He prompted with a hint of impatience.

"H-hai." She replied hesitantly as she led the way inside, Urahara sitting at the round table as she had expected. Every time she came over like this he was always there, facing the door as if he had been expecting her all along. He sipped his tea as Orihime and Toshiro approached, Matsumoto appearing in the doorway not long after.

"How often? Do you know where he is?" Toshiro demanded as he sat at the table beside Urahara, who looked kindly at Orihime as she sat down. She had never seen Toshiro so tetchy.

"Only twice, and he wouldn't tell me where he was but…" She trailed off with a slight blush as she looked at her hands. She had wanted to tell Urahara, and only Urahara, about this. She couldn't help but think that something bad might happen if Toshiro knew, _but Toshiro and Matsumoto are friends too…right?_

"But what? It's alright Orihime, you can tell us." Urahara said in his usual comforting voice as he snapped his fan open and smiled at her as he waved it back and forth. Beside her she felt Matsumoto's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her smile assuringly,

"H-he said he'll be back in two days." She said, Toshiro immediately dropping off into his own thoughts. That seemed enough for Urahara as he snapped his fan shut and looked down at the young captain, who either didn't notice or chose to ignore the older man's gaze.

"Why Don't we trust him Hitsugaya-taicho? He said two days." Urahara suggested gently as he looked at the young captain, who sighed as he shook his head. Orihime's eyes widened slightly as Toshiro got to his feet,

"There is no guarantee he will return here in two days. I will notify Byakuya and the two of us will come up with a plan." Toshiro decided as he walked out of the room, Matsumoto looking slightly downcast as she followed. Orihime sat frozen for a few moments before her anger got the better of her and she ran after them. Toshiro was about to Shunpo away when he felt Orihime's hand on his shoulder,

"Wait! Toshiro-kun!" She cried as she gasped for breath, the young captain looking at her over his shoulder. She quickly removed her hand, losing a little of her nerve as she looked down into his cold eyes, "Ulquiorra said two days! He'll come back!" She insisted, the young captain sighing as he turned to her.

"What makes you so certain?" He asked, Matsumoto watching the exchanged hesitantly, unsure whether she should interrupt. She could tell Toshiro was on edge, which was hardly surprising with the Arrancar hidden throughout town, and Orihime wasn't much better off.

"Well…Ano…He…He promised me." She replied, looking up from her fiddling fingers directly into Toshiro's eyes. Toshiro held her gaze before almost scoffing as he looked away,

"That's all? Hmph, how naïve." He said as he turned his back, Matsumoto giving him a slightly shocked look, though he was often quite short when he was worried. Shifting her gaze to the young redhead she saw the girl clenching her shaking fists, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked at her feet,

"Why are you so distrustful? Do you have any idea how he feels? Have you even stopped to think about it? He's got no family here…Just because he's gone somewhere with an Arrancar doesn't make him a traitor!" Orihime snapped as she glared at Toshiro's back. The white haired boy turned back with a cold stare, the two locked in a battle of dominance.

"You forget Ulquiorra is a Hollow. He has no Human heart, he is a Hollow, and Hollow are the enemies of Shinigami, and you should know this better than anyone…I fail to see how he has gained your confidence so easily." Toshiro countered, watching as Orihime's eyes wavered slightly, and secretly he cringed. He had seen that look before on Hinamori's face while she was recovering from Aizen's betrayal. _Perhaps Orihime-san isn't as confident as she seems…_

"He'll be here." She said again, Toshiro turning his back for good this time.

"Let us hope that you're right." He replied before disappearing, Matsumoto giving Orihime an assuring nod before hurrying after him. _Ulquiorra, you'll keep your promise…right?_


	24. Preparations

"Keep your guard up!" Ikkaku snapped as he swung his sword down again, feeling it come into contact with Hanataro's blade with a satisfying clang. There was a slight screech as Ikkaku pushed against Hanataro before jumping back, looking up to see that Hanataro had done the same. The bald man watched as the young medic stood ready, breathing heavily as he waited.

On the deck to the shop Jinta and Ururu sat watching, their brooms left forgotten as they enjoyed the training session. Usually Yumichika or Renji would be there to supervise Ikkaku, making sure he wasn't too hard on the medic, however Renji had been called away by Byakuya while Yumichika was running errands with Urahara. While they were away Hanataro had asked Ikkaku for some extra training.

"Your guard is good, just remember to keep that elbow up." Ikkaku called, seeing Hanataro nod as he raised his elbow slightly to improve his poise and ability to absorb impact. Once again Ikkaku charged, and Hanataro fended him off. _He's improving, got to give him points for effort…Time to step things up._ Ikkaku thought, adding in a swing to the side after Hanataro had parried.

As his blade slashed Hanataro brought his blade around to block the attack, leaving his side open to a physical attack. Before he could move Ikkaku's leg had already made contact with his small waist, sending him flying across the yard. Fortunately it wasn't only his fighting that had improved and Hanataro managed to land in a neat crouch.

"You're not thinking enough! You have to think! Plan my next three possible attacks in your head and make a defence for each of them." Ikkaku instructed, Hanataro giving him a look of low esteem as he raised his blade again, "If it helps trying looking at it like a medic." The older man suggested, Hanataro looking confused yet thoughtful.

"I'm not sure I understand Ikkaku-san…" Hanataro said timidly as he lowered his blade slightly. With a sigh Ikkaku disappeared, reappearing above with his blade already coming down hard. With a yelp Hanataro lifted his blade to block. _If that had hit it could have caused severe skull trauma! Wait! From here it makes sense that Ikkaku would try to limit my movement…He'll go for my right thigh! It's the most open!_

"Now you're thinking!" Ikkaku said, grinning proudly as his blade clashed with Hanataro's inches before striking his thigh. Hanataro nodded as he made a counterattack of his own, the bald man grinning as he blocked. He shifted his attention to Hanataro's footwork, which was near perfect after all these sessions.

Hanataro had been quite a challenge, even after all his previous sessions with Yumichika. Renji had been his worst student beforehand, only picking things up by sheer stubbornness, but Hanataro had been worse. He'd had terrible balance, could barely handle a blade and was weaker than the weakest member of Eleventh Squad, but he had his pluses. He could pick up things quickly, he analysed very well, which probably came from his medical skills. Ikkaku had just given him ways to apply medical knowledge to combat, thinking in body parts rather than sword swings.

"Good, very good." Ikkaku said after a few minutes of jumping around the yard, both lowering their Zanpakuto. Hanataro was breathing heavily, something else that had improved since the beginning of their training. Standing up straight Ikkaku tapped his blade to Hanataro's lightly, "I'm going to release my Zanpakuto, ready?" He asked, watching Hanataro take a deep breath before standing up straight with a nod. "Nobiro! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku cried, hitting the hilt of his Zanpakuto to the empty sheath.

Hanataro watched spellbound as the katana and sheath melded and extended into a long wooden spear with a sharp metal bladed tip and metal base with red horsehair strands in a tassel. Ikkaku watched Hanataro take in a shaky breath as he looked at the spear. Though it didn't look particularly ferocious he knew it could be dangerous in Ikkaku's hands. _Smart kid…_

"Here we go!" Ikkaku warned before charging forward, making various attempts at different parts of Hanataro's body, watching the boy's hazel eyes take in and analyse every stab. _He's trying to find my weakness…but he's cautious, more cautious than Ichigo…He knows it can't be that simple…_

Taking a breath Hanataro blocked another hit, frowning slightly at the long delicate weapon. _It's a spear, so it should have a disadvantage at close range, but Ikkaku is leaving small openings all over the place…He shouldn't be doing that…He knows the openings are there, there's no way he couldn't! It's like he's inviting me to attack, so there must be something else, but what?_

"Nice form Hanataro." Ikkaku complimented as he began using both ends of his spear to attack, watching Hanataro block each one as he stepped back. Taking a very quick glance over his shoulder Hanataro saw that they were fast approaching the wall of the yard and changed direction. _Good! He's aware of his surroundings…_

 _I can't keep backing up like this…I have to make a move, but if I step into one of his openings I'll be in trouble…Ah!_ Hanataro thought in triumph as he blocked another hit before stepping into the opening. Ikkaku grinned as he saw the boy in his sights,

"Sakero! Hozukimaru!"Ikkaku cried, the staff splitting and swinging round to trap Hanataro's neck. The only problem was that Hanataro, knowing that something was off, had already used his limited Shunpo ability to step away from Ikkaku to the opposite end of the yard. "Hanataro! Good move." Ikkaku complimented as he pulled his staff back, the three sections connected by chain snapping back together.

"Arigatou." Hanataro said as he stood ready, unsure how to deal with the spear now. _It can split at any time, how can I defend against that? How can I fight against that? I can't keep backing off but…I guess I just have to fight to figure out his attack patterns…_ The medic thought reluctantly before charging, his blade crashing down on the spear, which subsequently split, his Zanpakuto trapped in the chain.

"That was careless." Ikkaku said, Hanataro's eyes widening slightly as Ikkaku crossed the sections of his spear to trap his Zanpakuto. _Alright, I can't use Hisagomaru, so I won't!_ Hanataro released the hilt of his Zanpakuto and jumped back, landing in a crouch a meter away,

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo sixty one! Rikujokoro!" Hanataro cried, Ikkaku's eyes widening as the six rods prison of light was activated. Six beams of light pierced his midsection, and he was unable to move, still holding Hanataro's Zanpakuto in place. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, sit upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado Thirty Three! Sokatsui!" The medic added, a powerful blast of blue fire flying from the palm of his hand.

The blue fire crash down attack hit Ikkaku and sent him flying across the yard and into the wall. As he fell to the ground, leaving cracks in the wall, Hanataro hurried forward and grabbed his Zanpakuto from where it had fallen when Ikkaku was hit. With a groan the bald man got to his feet, his own Zanpakuto on the ground at his feet as he rotated his sore shoulder.

"Those were two powerful attacks! Way of binding sixty one? Are you serious?" He asked in shock, the small medic kicking the dirt with a slight blush on his cheeks. He wasn't used to praise, especially from Eleventh Squad,

"Well, my binding spells are better than my destructive spells, but Kido was always one of my strong points…I think that's how I became a seated officer." He replied, Ikkaku nodding his agreement. He had been wondering how Hanataro made Seventh Seat for a while, but after those attacks he was surprised he wasn't a higher seat. It was certainly the toughest binding Ikkaku had ever experienced from a seated officer, particularly from Fourth Squad, not that it happened often. Ikkaku himself didn't use Kido during serious fights. Eleventh Squad were brute strength only.

"Well this I can work with! Why didn't you tell me before? You should be combining your attacks like that more often!" Ikkaku said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto, feeling that they had both had enough for now. Though he had gotten the upper hand Hanataro looked dead on his feet after those two powerful attacks.

"I thought about telling you, but…I didn't think I was really that good." Hanataro replied modestly, blushing as Ikkaku roared with laughter, clapping him on the shoulder on the way by,

"You use binding sixty one and don't think it's a big deal? All you have to do is master that with without the incantation and you're set!" He said, pausing as Hanataro twiddled his fingers awkwardly, "Don't tell me you can already do it?" The bald man added, Hanataro nodding his reply,

"Mostly, though the higher ones are hard to control without the incantations. In an emergency I think I could do it…" He trailed off, following Ikkaku into the shop, leaving Ururu and Jinta on the deck to do their chores. Now that the excitement was over the pair hurriedly continued their tasks before Tessai returned,

"Well, you've bested me. I can hardly handle binding thirty nine, though I'm pleased to say my destruction is up to fifty four." Ikkaku said as he climbed back into his Gigai and slumped at the table tiredly, _not that I actually use my Kido_. Hanataro sat beside him with a small smile, feeling a new confidence at this knowledge. "We should all have a few Kido sessions, you'll want to get sixty one up to standard." The bald man added as he lounged back on the cushions.

* * *

_Ulorran watched the ceremony with the other Lieutenants, on a raised platform below the balcony, where Himeyuri and Kenji had just been presented to Seireitei. She was officially his. Married. Ulorran could barely bring himself to look up, and even when he did he refused to look at her. This would be the first time she had seen him since his return._ _**I bet they didn't even tell her I was alive…** _

_Just behind her on the balcony he could see the King and Syaoran clapping along with the rest of the crowd below. A noble marriage was a big thing, a royal one even bigger. This meant there would be a two day holiday for all common folk, and most Shinigami. At least one Squad would have to be on duty and Ulorran had already volunteered._

_Looking behind he could just see Yama saluting dutifully with the others. He was standing in as Sub Lieutenant for Syaoran since he was with his father, playing the role of Prince for this occasion. Ulorran sighed almost in impatience. He didn't have time for this. He had recruits to train._

_Finally the crowd disbanded and the Lieutenants were dismissed. Yama and Ulorran hopped down from the platform while the others filed down the steps. The younger boy had changed a lot in Ulorran's absence. He had a scar running diagonally down his forehead and continuing beneath his hair, and he had grown slightly. Ulorran couldn't help but feel relief that his innocent personality hadn't yet been corrupted._

" _Ano, Fourth Lieutenant?" A young woman's voice asked hesitantly, bowing low as Ulorran turned to her. She was a plainly dressed middle aged woman, but Ulorran already knew who she was. She was Himeyuri's attendant._

" _Rise and state your business." Ulorran ordered sharply, the woman quickly standing upright,_

" _Hai! Himeyuri-sama wished me to give you this." She replied as she held up a small neatly tied scroll. Both Yama and the young woman were shocked as Ulorran held his hand up in refusal, but only Yama noticed the slight tightening of his superior's jaw. Ulorran ignored the sad hazel eyes of Yama and focused on the shocked young woman,_

" _Please return to her my regrets that I cannot accept her words unless they come through her husband. Anything else would be improper." Ulorran stated, watching the woman hold the scroll to her chest with shocked dark eyes. Without waiting for a response Ulorran turned and walked away with the rest of the crowd, Yama bowing to the woman apologetically before hurrying after his superior._

" _Ulorran…Are you sure?" Yama asked, not having to elaborate on what he was talking about. Ulorran gave a firm nod as he fixed his green eyes dead ahead, his face strangely empty and stoic. It was a look Yama didn't associate with Ulorran._

" _Hai. There is nothing else I can do; I made a promise to the King." Ulorran replied, pausing as Yama fell behind. He couldn't recall ever seeing Yama look so sad and troubled before, and smiled despite his inner turmoil. "Don't worry Yama…These things happen." He added assuringly, knowing his false cheer wouldn't fool the younger man for one second,_

" _You never change, still keeping everything to yourself." Syaoran said, suddenly appearing behind Ulorran in the crowd. Now that the ceremony was over Syaoran was returning to duty as Sub Lieutenant. Even if he could pretend to Yama, Ulorran knew he couldn't lie to Syaoran. They had been friends for too long._

" _I'll be fine." Ulorran assured, getting the feeling that Syaoran knew a lot more about his personal life than he was letting on. Ulorran had always been careful regarding his relationship with Himeyuri, aside from the slip up on the stairs. With a nod that said they would be talking later Syaoran fell in behind Ulorran, who led the way back to the barracks._

_Once there he found the new recruits he had asked for waiting. There were ten of them, all as young as Yama and all of them shaking slightly. He had hand picked these ten, and only these ten. To get back to strength his squad would need at least twenty more members, but for now these were the only trainees with potential. Ulorran cracked a smile just looking at them._

" _At ease, at ease! I don't want you straining yourselves before training!" He began as he waved a hand at them and walked to his desk. Yama and Syaoran waited in the doorway as he hopped onto the edge of his desk, noticing the awed looks of the recruits as he opened his wings and folded them comfortably. "I'm your Lieutenant, Ulorran. Over in the doorway are Sub Lieutenant Syaoran and Third Seat Yama. Remember in this squad we are all equals, so don't let Syaoran's other title make you nervous." Ulorran instructed as he looked across the row._

_So far he could see two were physical fighters, they were well toned and their reiatsu screamed strength. There were five gifted with Kido, one specifically healing, two defensive and two destructive. He had kept a close eye on all of these and knew they would compliment his squad well, and then there were three good all-rounders. They weren't particularly strong, but their Kido skills got them up to an excellent level._

" _Yama, why don't you take them on a tour of the barracks and assign their rooms." Ulorran suggested, the younger man nodding his agreement as he ushered the recruits out. This was a duty that would usually fall to Syaoran, but judging by the piercing gaze he could feel on his shoulder his Sub Lieutenant wanted to talk. As the last recruit left Ulorran shifted his gaze to Syaoran,_

" _Why didn't you tell me?" The Prince asked as he slid the door shut and walked over to the desk with his arms folded. This wasn't the first time he had taken this poise, in fact Ulorran had always called him a spoiled brat when he stood like that, and found himself smiling at the memory,_

" _Would you have approved if I had?" Ulorran asked as he watched Syaoran blush slightly as if he could read his mind, his arms dropping to his sides. With a sigh Syaoran ruffled his own hair,_

" _I don't know…but I am your friend…" He pointed out as Ulorran got to his feet and went to look out of the window. In the grounds out back he could see a few familiar faces training on the grass,_ _ **too few…far too few…**_

" _And I was seeing your sister, endangering both our lives." The winged man replied simply. "I have no blood siblings of my own, but I can guess how I would have felt in your place." He added as he looked over his shoulder with a gentle smile, which made Syaoran sigh in frustration. That smile conveyed so much kindness and so much suffering at the same time._

" _I see you as a brother also." Syaoran said, hearing Ulorran laugh for what seemed like the first time in months. It was the first time in months he quickly realised._

" _Then that is worse, sibling love is forbidden is it not?" The older man teased, Syaoran laughing too for a reason he couldn't discern. What had been said wasn't overly amusing, so perhaps it was relief. Relief that nothing had changed between them, relief that they could joke and laugh like this. "Now come! We have some recruits to train!" Ulorran added as he led the way to the door, Syaoran following as he had for the past few years._

* * *

"You slept better last night." Loly said as Ulquiorra opened his eyes, blinking in the limited sunlight shining through the blinds. Hearing her voice he set about finding her through the haze, seeing her at the window. She was already dressed and ready to go in her denim skirt and white top, her hair tied up securely.

"How can you tell?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat up and leaned on the headboard, feeling groggy as usual. _How was it that Renji put it? 'I am not a morning person.'_ At the window Loly turned with a gentle smile, her hands behind her back as she walked towards him,

"You talk sometimes while you're sleeping, and when you're not sleeping well you toss and turn and moan a lot." Loly replied as she sat on the edge of the bed, Ulquiorra giving her a somewhat sheepish smile. In a way she was going to miss this new Ulquiorra, though she hoped it wouldn't be long before her plan went into action. Once it did he would join her, he'd have to. _Then we can get him back to his old self._

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Ulquiorra said almost apologetically, feeling his lids drooping again. With a sigh he opened his eyes, blinking to get rid of the tired ache behind them. Focusing on Loly's face he blushed as she laughed quietly,

"Gomen, you're just so cute in the morning." She giggled as Ulquiorra got to his feet to look out the window. There were no Shinigami close by, not that it mattered. No one would find them, not until the evening. Loly seemed to think the same as she stopped laughing and her eyes dropped, "I guess this is our last morning…" She trailed off as she glanced up at Ulquiorra, who nodded without shifting his gaze from the street.

"I will take you to the park this evening. There will be no Humans about, and it is the only area large enough to support the Garganta without drawing attention or causing damage." Ulquiorra decided quickly as he turned, not expecting to fall back against the closed blinds as Loly tackled his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Come back with me." She pleaded without looking up, though she already knew his answer. With a sigh Ulquiorra raised a hand and rested it on her head gently as he looked down at her,

"Gomen, I can't go back…I made a promise to someone, and I intend to keep it." He replied as he gently eased her back, feeling a strange heaviness in his chest at the thought of not seeing her again. It felt so normal being around her, he didn't put on a front as he did with Humans, he didn't have to pretend he was like her. He was like her.

"If you care about her so much why don't you just bring her with you?" Loly demanded, though the thought of Orihime living in the same building filled her with disgust. She didn't want that witch anywhere near her, or Ulquiorra. Already Ulquiorra was shaking his head,

"It would be too painful…she belongs here." He replied as he released her shoulders and went to walk by. He paused as he felt Loly's hand grip his wrist gently,

"And you belong with us, in Las Noches. That is your home." She countered, knowing that she had made an impact somewhere. In a way she was looking forward to leaving. Once she was gone her absence would be felt, and he would return to the Humans a changed man. He would be suspicious of their kindness, aware of their distrust, and it wouldn't take long before he returned to Hueco Mundo.

"That may be, but I will remain here." Ulquiorra replied before walking to the bathroom to shower. There wasn't a lot to do except wait for nightfall.

* * *

"It's the second day…Now all we have to do is figure out where the Garganta will opened." Toshiro said almost to himself as he sat around the small table in the hotel living area. Opposite Byakuya nodded his silent agreement as they looked at a map of the town that Toshiro had found.

"We can count out the basement of the Urahara Shop. He'd never go back there." Renji said, watching as Toshiro nodded his agreement and put a black cross over that section of the map. There were a few areas left, and it would be easier if they had someone who knew Ulquiorra there to help. _We cannot trust Orihime-san right now, nor can we rely on Urahara…Renji-san is the closest we have right now…_

"What about the school?" Yumichika suggested as he leaned over Ikkaku's shoulder, the bald man sitting beside Renji. Toshiro paused and looked thoughtful, his cold eyes glancing around at the others for suggestions,

"A-ano…I know my opinion isn't valid…but…" Hanataro began hesitantly, feeling humbled with two Captains in the room. Feeling all eyes on him he blushed and almost lost his nerve, but Yumichika's tap on his shoulder gave him a little more confidence. "I don't think he'll use the school grounds, or anywhere within the town." The small medic said quickly,

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked before her Captain could speak, Toshiro forgetting his annoyance for now as he looked at the shy medic. Hanataro looked down at his hands a moment, a slight blush on his cheeks,

"I-it's just that opening a Garganta there would cause damage to the surrounding buildings, not to mention he'll be expecting to fight…Even if he doesn't care about the buildings and people as I know you suspect he'll still want an area large enough to fight seriously…The school doesn't really provide that." Hanataro replied with a little more confidence, looking at Toshiro only as he spoke. All faces looked thoughtful for a few moments and Toshiro finally nodded and crossed off the school.

"Then where do you think he will make his attempt?" Byakuya asked, the faces around the table hiding their shock as the noble stared down at the small medic, who looked like he was going to implode from the attention. Shifting his gentle eyes to the map Hanataro pointed to two places,

"I-if it were me, I would use the park here, or the beach here…Both provide a wide open space with little chance of Human intervention and both have their advantages." He replied as she shifted his gaze to Byakuya, who nodded in agreement. These two areas Toshiro marked with red, his turquoise eyes shifting across the map to a few other areas,

"What about the riverbank?" Matsumoto suggested as she ran her finger down the winding river. Toshiro frowned before shaking his head,

"The bank is too close to the town, the Humans would definitely notice. It's also not too far from the beach. He would go for the wider area." He replied, looking up to Byakuya for confirmation, which he received. The problem would be stopping the Garganta. Though Ulquiorra couldn't open one this Arrancar obviously could, and they would be unable to stop it without knowing the power level of the reiatsu. With Ulquiorra it had been relatively easy since Ichigo had faced him once. Trace amounts of Ulquiorra's reiatsu had been used to seal his abilities.

"We have two locations, so what now?" Hisagi asked as he looked at Toshiro, only Hinamori separating them. Toshiro looked thoughtful as he contemplated the force required. Their only real goal was to stop Ulquiorra going through, though capturing this Arrancar would be a bonus. For this task it would be ideal if Toshiro and Byakuya could work together in the same area, but with two areas to cover that would be difficult.

"We will have to split into two forces. Byakuya-taicho, would you take the beach?" Toshiro asked, the stoic noble nodding his agreement. "In that case I suggest Renji, Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi take the beach. Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika will accompany me to the beach." Toshiro decided, the noble nodding once again. All seemed sorted until Hanataro made a hesitant interruption,

"A-ano…What should I do?" He asked, Toshiro looked surprised for a moment, not just at Hanataro speaking, but at his own forgetfulness.

"Gomenasai, Hanataro, you will accompany me." The young Captain decided as he looked around the table, noticing Byakuya's slightly troubled expression. "Byakuya-taicho, do you have a suggestion?" Toshiro asked, wanting to make sure everything was sorted.

"Hai, perhaps it would be better if Hanataro were to accompany me. If Ulquiorra is not at the park you will have to join us at the beach as quickly as possible, and being unable to use Shunpo is a great weakness. Someone will need to carry him and it makes sense for that person to be me. I am the fastest." Byakuya stated, Hanataro blushing in embarrassment. He had improved his Shunpo, but could still do no more than two steps without falling over. Byakuya was right, he was useless.

"Agreed. In that case perhaps Kira could accompany us." Toshiro said, wanting to keep the two teams as equal as possible. Byakuya nodded his agreement and with preparations complete they prepared to go to their posts. There wasn't that much time left until nightfall.

"Wait, what about Ichigo and the others?" Renji asked as they got to their feet, but Toshiro shook his head.

"This has become a Shinigami matter, there is no reason to get them involved. Aside from that someone will need to keep an eye on any stray Hollow who turn up. That is Ichigo's duty." He replied, Renji nodding his agreement. It was strange, but he had the feeling this was going to be a bad night.


	25. Two Days Later

"Make sure you keep the bracelet…I hope to see you soon." Loly said as they stood in the middle of the open park. Ulquiorra nodded his reply, but didn't voice that he hoped never to use it. He wasn't even sure why he was keeping it; something just told him not to throw it away.

"Do you have enough strength?" Ulquiorra asked, still masking their presence. He couldn't mask them much longer though, the burst of reiatsu needed to open the Garganta couldn't be contained. Loly looked uncertain, but nodded as she pressed her hands together. As a ball of green slowly appeared between them Ulquiorra dropped the barrier, knowing that it would be moments before they were surrounded. Loly gritted her teeth as she swiped the air, a thin black line appearing, but it wasn't opening enough. _She didn't have the energy!_ Ulquiorra realised as he bit the inside of his mouth. As the blood flowed they were surrounded, he had no more time to waste.

"Ulquiorra! Stop right there!" Hitsugaya's voice ordered loudly as the Ulquiorra stepped closer to Loly. Ulquiorra ignored the young Captain as he pulled Loly into his arms and locked his lips to hers, letting his blood flow into her mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise at first until she slowly realised what he was doing. Even though his body was that of a Gigai he could still transfer energy the same was he did as a Hollow.

The transfer happened within a few seconds, after all, Loly didn't need a lot of his energy to gain a lot of strength. As he broke away he heard Hitsugaya releasing his sword and turned to cover Loly's escape as she pulled the Garganta open. As he turned he sensed two other Shinigami heading for him,

"Ulquiorra!" Loly cried as he shot the two Shinigami down with Cero, though they weren't all that phased by it. Once they were back on their feet they came again, the Espada shooting them again with a stronger Cero.

"Get through the Garganta!" Ulquiorra shouted over his shoulder, his eyes widening as a wall of ice came at him. Bracing for impact Ulquiorra held his arm across his body, forcing his shoulder against the wall to hold it back. Trying to ignore the agony Ulquiorra looked back, "Hurry! If I move now the ice will go straight through to Hueco Mundo! We'll both be crushed!" He urged, straining against the weight and force of the ice as it tried to push him back.

"No! Ulquiorra, come with me! You'll be killed!" Loly cried as she ran back to him, gripping his bare arm desperately. Even through the strain of holding the ice Ulquiorra was able to offer her a small smiled as he reached out and stroked her cheek,

"Gomen." He added as he pressed his hand against her stomach, the forced doubling her over so that he could lift, and then throw her. He watched as she flew through the open Garganta, which was already beginning to close behind him. _I just have to hold it a little longer…_

* * *

"Let me through!" Orihime cried as she watched Ulquiorra holding back the ice, but Matsumoto was having none of it. It wasn't that she was unsympathetic, but Toshiro had ordered her to stop anyone who interfered, and that included Orihime. The redhead backed up a little before trying to dodge around, but was quickly cut off by Yumichika and Ikkaku, who could already feel Ichigo and Rukia fast approaching.

"Inoue!" Ichigo's voice called as he appeared at her side, Rukia not far behind. "What's going on?" The orange haired boy demanded as he looked between the three Shinigami. He could see Toshiro in the background fighting Ulquiorra, though it didn't seem the Espada was fighting back, just stopping the ice.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ulquiorra!" Orihime said desperately, her grey eyes pleading for help, and this was a plea that Ichigo couldn't turn down. Toshiro wasn't fighting seriously at the moment, but Byakuya was on his way, and the noble didn't hold back against his enemies.

"Rukia." Ichigo said as he shifted his gaze to the ebony haired girl, who merely nodded as she drew her Zanpakuto and jumped at Yumichika. He was surprised to say the least and barely managed to block her strike. "Ikkaku, time for round two." Ichigo said as he swung, Ikkaku grinning as he blocked. That only left Rangiku to deal with,

"Rangiku-san! Please move." Orihime said pleadingly, her eyes widening as she saw Byakuya appear on the other side of the rapidly closing gargantuan. He had already started his Bankai. _No!_ "Koten Zanshun!" She cried, sending Tsubaki at Matsumoto in a golden flash. It wasn't a strong attack, but it was enough to create an opening. _Run!_

* * *

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and put both arms into holding the ice back. The cold was so painful on his Gigai, and the weight was so hard to push back. He knew that the ice probably wouldn't kill him, it didn't feel like there was enough force behind it, but still, he had to protect the Garganta. _It's closed! I should be alright now if I can just get away…_

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." A second voice said calmly. Ulquiorra chanced a glance over his shoulder, his green eyes widening as he saw a corridor of huge swords with a Shinigami Captain in the centre. It wasn't a Shinigami he knew personally, but from the Bankai and his research he knew the name of this man was Kuchiki Byakuya. Before he could move to jump away the huge swords dissolved into thousands of pink petals, though something told Ulquiorra they were far more deadly than flowers as they flew towards him. He closed his eyes and braced himself, turning back to the ice,

"Santen Kesshun!" A familiar voice cried, and the impact of the petals never came. Instead there was a bright orange glow and, as he turned his head, he found Orihime standing behind him. Her shield was holding the sea of pink petals back as she braced it with both hands, her shoulders shaking slightly under the strain.

"Orihime! Get out of here! You'll get yourself killed!" Ulquiorra bit out through the strain of holding back the ice, which pressed down more and more. Looking over her shoulder Orihime gave a strained smile as she put all of her strength into holding the barrier,

"I'm fine!" She insisted, gasping slightly as she was pushed back a step, but she wouldn't let it go.

"Orihime! Your body cannot survive the impact of those petals, or the cold of this ice! Get out!" Ulquiorra shouted, hoping that his harsh tone would be enough. He should have known better though as Orihime was forced back another step, Ulquiorra stumbling back at the same time.

"Neither can yours! I'm not going to let you die here!" Orihime replied stubbornly, crying out as she was forced back again, her back pressing against Ulquiorra's. Over the loud whoosh of the petals and crack of the ice Ulquiorra could just hear Ichigo's voice,

"What are you doing? That's Inoue you're attacking!" His voice shouted, and suddenly the warm pressure on his back was gone as Orihime took two steps forward. Evidently Ichigo was distracting Byakuya and drawing away a stream of petals, but Orihime was still taking the brunt of it.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and continued to hold back the ice, looking at his arms to see that they had gone pale, almost a little blue. _How much of this can my Gigai take?_ He wondered, finding himself forced back again as a fresh wave of ice came. Looking up he could see the ice was slowly creeping down towards them. _Even if Orihime can hold back Byakuya's attack this ice will crush us both eventually!_

Orihime gasped as she heard a familiar cracking sound, her eyes widening as she saw cracks appearing in her shield. _No! I can't! I can't give up now! Ulquiorra…I have to protect Ulquiorra!_ She screamed inwardly as she focused harder on the shield, screwing her eyes shut in concentration.

Seeing a sudden flash Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to see Orihime holding an entirely new shield. It was the same size as the old one, except it looked solid and seemed to be made of solid gold. He could be no judge, but it looked medieval from the back and there was a leather strap that looked like it was meant to be held on the arm.

"W-what is this?" Orihime wondered, though she didn't stop focusing as she looked at the shield. As she rested her hands on it she could feel the cold solid metal surface of the shield. It felt exactly the same as her old one, only stronger, as if it had gone into a secondary release.

Ulquiorra turned as Orihime cried out and stepped into him, jostling him slightly. It seemed Byakuya had returned his full effort into attacking Orihime's shield. Now Ulquiorra had nowhere to go as the ice pressed against him, Orihime's shoulder blades pressing into his back. He could feel her shaking.

"Orihime!" He cried as the ice came down. Without a moments hesitation he turned and grabbed Orihime, forcing her to the ground and covering her with his own body. In the few seconds he had he made sure he was completely covering her back and leaned over to the right so that he would be hit by the full force of Byakuya's attack.

As soon as Orihime hit the ground her shield broke and returned to her hair clips, her grey eyes widening as she saw the ice falling towards them. Before she could speak to bring out her shield again she felt Ulquiorra jerk roughly against her as the petals slammed into his side, something sickeningly warm and thick seeping through her white shirt. The coppery scent told her it was blood.

"U-Ulquiorra…" She said hesitantly as the ice closed in, but he didn't reply. Soon Orihime found herself losing consciousness trapped in the cold ice with Ulquiorra's full weight pressing down on her.

* * *

Rukia approached the ice in horror, a swarm of her brother's petals frozen as they surged towards the frozen couple. Orihime was barely visible as Ulquiorra shielded her with his own body, which was partly hidden by a frozen spray of dark red blood. Looking to the right she hurried over to Ichigo, who looked like he was going to hack Byakuya to pieces, figuratively if not literally,

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed Inoue!" He shouted, only Rukia's gentle hand on his arm stopping him from decking Byakuya right then and there. _Stuck up noble moron!_ He snapped inwardly as he lowered his arm,

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said, the older man looking at the ice rather than Ichigo.

"She chose to get in the way." Byakuya replied, turning as Toshiro approached with Rangiku just behind. Hanataro approached the ice warily, where Yumichika and Ikkaku stood peering inside with a sort of amazement. They had never seen this happen before.

"Toshiro! Humans can't survive ice long…" Ichigo said, the young boy nodding his agreement as he walked over to the huge block. From the side it seemed more like a long wall, but only a small section of it needed to be broken to free the two inside.

"I know…I wasn't planning on Orihime getting involved in this manner…" Toshiro replied thoughtfully, making no move to break the ice. It would be careless to simply smash it, he could well kill the two inside.

"Taicho, I could used Haineko to shred the ice." Rangiku suggested as she knelt down beside him with an apologetic expression. She felt largely responsible for the trouble Orihime had caused. Toshiro nodded after a moment, deciding it was their only option without fire,

"I will assist." Byakuya decided, a gust of petals joining the silver dust of Rangiku's Zanpakuto to work on the ice. To make things easier Toshiro sliced cleanly through the ice wall to separate the small chunk containing Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"Hanataro, can your Kido heal frostbite?" Ichigo asked as he joined the young medic, who had already pulled on his long rubber gloves in preparation and abandoned his medicine bag on the floor. At Ichigo's words Hanataro looked troubled,

"To be honest I'm not sure…I've never come across it before, but if Kido doesn't have an effect I'll try my Zanpakuto." He decided, trying to sound reassuring as he looked at the orange haired man beside him. He wasn't sure he was having much of an effect as Ichigo's eyes remained locked on the two figures inside the ice.

As the ice crumbled more and more petals were freed from it and joined in the effort to break the rest of the cold prison. It probably took less than two minutes, but it felt so much longer, and it looked like it had been a lot longer as Ichigo caught sight of Orihime's slightly blue skin.

Hanataro leapt into action and crouched beside Orihime, starting his Kido on her as he examined what he could see of Ulquiorra. Though there was a lot of blood from the ice there was no more leaking, so he could only assumed that the Arrancar healing abilities had already kicked in.

"Is it safe to move them?" Toshiro asked as he stood behind Hanataro with his arms folded. The middle of the park in the middle of the night wasn't the ideal place to be treating the injured. After a few moments Ulquiorra stopped his Kido, the light green glow from his hands dissipating.

"Hai, but carefully. I want them both at Urahara-san's." The medic ordered with a firmness none of those present had ever heard, but then it was the first time Hanataro had been the sole medic in a situation like this. He was so fixed on his duty to the injured that all his bashfulness had been forgotten, "Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san." He called, motioning to the two unconscious figures.

Surprised yet amused Yumichika looked across at Ikkaku, who grinned as he slipped his sheathed sword into his obi to free his hands. The pair hurried over to Hanataro, who watched and instructed carefully as they picked up their charges. Ikkaku hefted Ulquiorra, very gently, over his shoulder and tried to move so that he didn't aggravate the healing wounds while Yumichika lifted Orihime bridal style. Having no serious physical injuries she was much easier to move.

"Don't use Shunpo Ikkaku-san, I don't want him jostled too much." The medic instructed as he walked alongside the bald man, who had one arm wrapped up over Ulquiorra's back while the other supported his legs.

"Hai-hai, anything else Sir?" The bald man teased, watching in amusement as Hanataro blanched, all of his earlier confidence overpowered as he realised how forward he had been.

"Gomenasai! I shouldn't have been so…" Hanataro trailed off as Ikkaku snickered beside him,

"Don't be such a damn kid." Ikkaku teased again, grinning as the medic looked up at him sheepishly. _Winding this kid up is never going to get old!_

* * *

"Orihime-san! What happened?" Urahara asked in shock as Yumichika walked in with Orihime, her shirt covered in blood. Before replying Yumichika hurried into the next room, where Urahara had a futon already laid out, though he had only been expecting Ulquiorra.

"She got in the way of Byakuya-taicho's attack, don't worry though, none of this blood is hers." Yumichika replied as he laid the unconscious girl gently on the futon, folding her hands on her chest, _though perhaps this isn't the best position…_ He thought sheepishly as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, but in that pose she also reminded him of a dead person laid in a coffin.

"Then who's…Ulquiorra!" Urahara quickly realised. Not only did he suspect Ulquiorra had a strong attachment to Orihime, but he also knew his work when he saw it. The blood, if you could call it that, definitely came from one of his own Gigai's. Ulquiorra was the only likely suspect.

"He's alright, well, he's alive. Ikkaku and Hanataro-kun are bringing him. As far as Hanataro could tell his wounds were healing up the moment the ice broke." Yumichika replied assuringly as he pulled a cover over Orihime, guessing that it was sensible since she had been in ice. Surprisingly she wasn't shivering, _perhaps Hanataro's Kido helped a little…_

"Yumichika-san, would you give me a hand laying another futon?" Urahara asked as he headed towards the stairs, deciding to bring Ulquiorra's bedding down so that Hanataro could treat them both easily. The beautiful Shinigami hurried after the shopkeeper and helped with the blanket and pillows while Urahara carried the thick futon mattress down to the back room.

"Urahara-san?" Hanataro's voice called from the front room as Yumichika plumped the pillows and turned the blanket down. _Just in time._

"In here Hanataro-san!" Urahara called as he looked through to the shop, where Hanataro was leading the way, Ikkaku carrying Ulquiorra just behind. The medic hurried through and knelt down beside Orihime, but he seemed satisfied with her condition for the moment. The only injuries she had were scrapes on her knees and a few small cuts on her arms and cheek. _She was lucky!_

"Gently Ikkaku-san!" Hanataro cried in alarm as the bald man all but dumped the Espada on the futon, looking quite sheepish afterwards as Yumichika repositioned Ulquiorra in the futon.

"Gomen, I forgot how delicate he is." Ikkaku apologised as he stepped back to give Hanataro room to crouch down as he hurried over. Luckily Ulquiorra had healed, almost completely. There were only a few light scars where Byakuya's attack had hit, _a little Kido and he'll be 'right as rain' as Humans say._

"These Hollow healing powers are incredible." Yumichika said as he looked at Ulquiorra's torso where Hanataro had removed the ragged and bloody T-shirt. Hanataro nodded his agreement as he held his open hands above Ulquiorra's chest and began healing, the gentle green light fading the scars to nothing. "When do you think they'll be up?" Yumichika asked curiously as he noticed Ulquiorra's brow twitch slightly. Hanataro stopped his healing and turned back to Orihime to hold his hands above her,

"No more than a day or two, I don't think Hitsugaya-taicho was trying for any more than that." Hanataro replied, though he also knew Byakuya's attack had to be taken into account with Ulquiorra. He had been aiming to kill the Espada, of that Hanataro had no doubt, _but why? He was ordered to capture only…_

"O-Orihime…" A weak voice croaked, both Hanataro and Yumichika looking down in surprise as Ulquiorra's brows twitched until his green eyes finally opened. Hanataro could tell he wouldn't stay that way long, but it was long enough to put his mind at ease,

"She's right here Ulquiorra-san, she's going to be fine." Hanataro said assuringly with a soft smile, watching the Espada's eyes close as soon as he had processed Hanataro's words. With a tired sigh Hanataro covered the Arrancar with the blanket and got to his feet, feeling the drain on his reiatsu.

"I think it's time you got some rest." Yumichika said as he reached out and laid a steadying hand on the medic's shoulder as he stumbled slightly.

"I'll be fine! I can't leave my patients like this!" Hanataro replied stubbornly as he shook his head and pinched his cheeks sharply. Yumichika sighed, giving the medic a rough bop on the head, watching as he rubbed his scalp and looked up at him accusingly.

"You need to rest too, or you'll be no good to them anyway…At least eat something." Yumichika compromised, Hanataro blushing as his stomach growled to interrupt them, "See? Even your stomach agrees with me." The Fifth Seat added smugly as he steered Hanataro out of the room. Ikkaku slowly got to his feet, sighing at the medic's stubbornness as he followed his friends.

* * *

_Ulorran looked up from where he lay on his bed as a knock on the door sounded._ _**It's the middle of the night! Did something happen?** _ _He wondered worriedly as he got to his feet, quickly pulling on his hakama as he hurried to the door. Pulling the door open he immediately stumbled back as something hit his chest._

" _Can I help you?" Ulorran asked in bewilderment as he looked down at the figure, who was covered by a ragged brown cloak, but from the frame and press of breasts on his chest he could tell it was a female. "Miss?" Ulorran asked again worriedly as he felt her crying,_

" _Why…Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me?" Himeyuri's voice demanded tearfully as she leaned against him. In a mixture of horror and shock Ulorran slid the door shut and roughly pulled the cloak away from her body._ _ **How could I not have realised before?**_ _He scolded as he took in her delicate scent._

" _Himeyuri-sama! What are you thinking? It's dangerous for you to be outside your home. Shihoin-sama will be worried." Ulorran said in alarm, ignoring her questions and the obvious hurt in her eyes as he used her full title. Himeyuri slowly pulled her hands back from his chest, where they had been resting, and looked up at him in mute horror,_

" _You…You really don't…" She said quietly, shocked at his formality with her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was so worried when I heard you were gone, but now you're back and…Why are you being like this?" She demanded as she wiped furiously at her tears. It took all of Ulorran's willpower not to pull her to his chest and comfort her, instead he cross to his bedside table and pulled a handkerchief from his draw._

" _I'm not sure I know to what you are referring Princess. I have been performing my duties as Lieutenant to the letter since my return." Ulorran replied, intent on not discussing their relationship, though he knew she'd do her best not to let him get out of it. He couldn't tell her the real reason, it would cause a rift in the family, but he could lie. He didn't like it, but if she pushed him he'd have to lie._

" _I don't mean about that! What about us? Did you not think I'd want to see you upon your return? You mean everything to me!" She cried as she looked up at him somewhere between anger and despair. Gritting his teeth Ulorran turned to the window, which was covered by wooden shutters to keep out the morning light when it eventually came._

" _There is no 'us.'" He said, not daring to look over his shoulder, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss a Princess, maybe even get a little further. Unfortunately you never gave me that opportunity…I'm afraid I'm not interested in married women, it's no fun sharing." He replied with a voice so cold and malicious he wasn't even sure where it came from. It felt like it wasn't even him speaking,_ _ **but that's impossible…**_

" _You…but you…you said…" She trailed off helplessly as she looked at his back, his wings resting over his shoulders like a cloak._

" _I said what? That I loved you? That I'd take care of you? Please! You're so naïve. Those were just words, words I've said to many a woman over the years." Ulorran lied with an unnatural laugh in his voice. He truly had no idea where this maliciousness was coming from, but enough was enough._

" _Ulorran…" Himeyuri said in disbelief, not wanting to believe for a minute that it might be true, "You're joking…right?" She asked as she took a few steps forward until she was right behind him. He didn't reply as she slowly reached out, her hand gently brushing his arm, which was harshly wrenched from her grasp,_

" _I'm done with babysitting you Princess. I've had my fun, now go back to your palace and stay out of my way." Ulorran snapped as he glared at her over his shoulder in a very un-Ulorran like way. His green eyes were filled with malice and twisted amusement as well as impatience, emotions she had never known Ulorran to have. With a gasp Himeyuri pulled back, backing away slowly until she was at the door._

_Ulorran watched as she pulled the door open and ran, forgetting her cloak as she hurried away._ _**What have I said? I have to go after her!** _ _He thought as he took a step forward, but then he stopped._ _**No, it's better this way…She'll hate me so much she'll forget all about me…about us…** _

* * *

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sunlight shining on his face, a horrible feeling still swirling around in his stomach. _These Human dreams are a real inconvenience sometimes…_ He thought as he blinked and looked up at a familiar ceiling. That and the scent of the place told him where he was before he could even wonder. It was the Urahara Shop.

Looking around he knew he was in Renji's room on the ground floor, and to his right Orihime was lying in front of the sliding door. She looked so pale in the morning light, a small cut across her cheek telling him that he hadn't been completely successful in his attempt to shield her.

"Orihime…" He groaned as he pushed himself up and got to his knees, crawling to her bedside. She didn't stir at his words, or the touch of his hand on her shoulder. Frowning slightly at the coldness of her skin Ulquiorra held his hands over and closed his eyes to focus, a green light forming between his hands.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from her!" A voice cried in alarm. Ulquiorra barely had a chance to open his eyes before feeling a sharp painful burn in the centre of his chest, looking down to see a familiar blue arrow of light protruding from his chest,

"Ishida! What the hell?" Ichigo's voice shouted, Ulquiorra looking up to see the orange haired boy restraining the Quincy, his bow still formed. As Ichigo pulled Ishida out of the way Hanataro rushed in and hurried to Ulquiorra's side to tend his wound.

"What are you doing Kurosaki? He was going to kill Inoue!" The Quincy stated, Ichigo releasing him in surprise as he looked across at Ulquiorra. The Espada looked shocked by the suggestion and shook his head slightly, but Hanataro check Orihime all the same.

"He wasn't…He was healing her with Kido." The medic concluded with certainty as he held his hands over her chest, feeling the familiar tingle of freshly performed Kido in the air just above her chest. There was no way he could mistake it.

"But I saw the Cero!" Ishida insisted as he watched the green glow form between Hanataro's hands,

"No, what you saw was Kido…Ulquiorra-san's Cero attack looks a lot like it in it's early stages, but I can tell you with certainty that he was performing Kido." Hanataro defended as he withdrew his hands from Orihime's chest and returned his attention to Ulquiorra, who roughly yanked the arrow from his chest, "Ah! Ulquiorra-san! You mustn't do that! You'll aggravate your wound!" The medic cried in alarm as he hurriedly began healing the small wound.

"See what happens when you jump to conclusions?" Ichigo sighed as he clapped Ishida on the shoulder and turned to leave. Ishida turned with him and looked sharply over his shoulder,

"I'm watching you Espada." He warned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly, the lenses catching the light so that his blue orbs were hidden from view. Ulquiorra said nothing in reply as he stared back until Ishida lost interest and slid the door shut. _They'll never trust you._ Loly's voice echoed in his head, and he hated to admit she was probably right.

"So what happens now?" Ichigo asked as he returned to the table, where Byakuya and Toshiro sat with Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado and Rukia. The other Shinigami, from the sound of it, were waiting outside for orders. Ishida followed as Ichigo sat beside Rukia, all eyes turning to the two Captains.

"We'll take him back to Seireitei…The Nest of Maggots is unlikely to hold him, therefore he'll be put into Kurotsuchi-taicho's care." Toshiro replied, sitting with his arms crossed and a perfectly neutral look on his face. Urahara looked deeply troubled at this, and though he tried to hide it, Ishida felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought.

"I don't believe that would be wise, Hitsugaya-taicho…I know Mayuri better than most and can say with certainty it is not wise to hand Ulquiorra over to him. It is unlikely he would be alive by the time he was released." Urahara replied, knowing that Mayuri would do his best to cut Ulquiorra apart and put him back together again. It was what Mayuri did, he was a scientist.

"You make it sound as if we have failed to consider this." Byakuya said with his usual calm, his hands neatly folded in his lap. Urahara looked down at the table, his hat hiding his eyes from view. Ichigo knew this wasn't a good sign,

"If that is the case then I won't be able to let you leave here with Ulquiorra. He is under my care, and my protection." The Shopkeeper stated as he looked up, his eyes locking with Byakuya's for a few moments. Hitsugaya looked up in shock, hoping that he hadn't heard correctly.

"You would stand against Seireitei alone?" The young Captain asked, not relishing the idea of fighting Urahara. Too much Shinigami blood had been spilled already, and though he was in exile, Urahara was a valuable ally to have.

"He wouldn't be alone. I also take responsibility for Ulquiorra." Yoruichi cut in, Byakuya looking at her sharply, the first display of his feelings so far. Rukia had never figured out why, but her brother hated Yoruichi in a childish manner. It wasn't real hate, more a rivalry or something like that.

"A-ano…I will too." A small voice added, all eyes shifting to the shop doorway, where Ururu stood hovering nervously in the doorway. Urahara smiled softly, knowing that she meant what she said, but also knowing that she wouldn't be much use. Her words however seemed to have an effect on the younger Captain, who sighed and returned his eyes to Urahara,

"Don't forget me." A new voice said, all eyes turning back to Ururu, who jumped in surprise and looked up to see a tall thin man with sharply cut blonde hair. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he stood in the doorway with his sheathed sword leaning on his shoulder. "What? Ya run around using ya Bankai and don't think I'll notice?" Shinji all but laughed as he entered.

"Why would the Vizard defend an Espada?" Byakuya asked, his dark eyes following the blonde as he casually walked over to Urahara and plonked himself down on the wooden floor. He tsked idly at Byakuya's words as he leaned back against the wall, his hazel eyes locking to the younger man's.

"We Vizard are not on your side Shinigami. Unlike anyone else, Human or Shinigami, we can look at situations objectively, and in this case Ulquiorra's right." Shinji replied simply, all eyes fixed on him for further explanation, not that this bothered him. Shinji seemed almost oblivious to the intense stares,

"In what way?" Urahara asked, hoping that Shinji's view might get the two Captains on their side, or at least prepared to listen.

"Are ya that dense? The Vizard are more like Arrancar than you can imagine. We're outsiders, neither Hollow nor Shinigami. Ulquiorra was looking after one of his own, and I can respect that. I would have done the same…Don't tell me ya forgot he was Arrancar!" Shinji stated in disbelief as he looked around at the various faces. He could tell that the Captains hadn't forgotten for a moment, nor had the Quincy. Though Urahara often tried to forget or pretend, he knew what Ulquiorra really was. Ichigo and Rukia on the other hand looked a little guilty. It seemed they had forgotten. Sado was the only one who remained unreadable to him.

"I can see your point of view…" Toshiro decided finally as he closed his eyes in mild frustration. Letting out a sigh he looked up at the Shopkeeper, "What do you suggest Urahara-san?" He asked, Urahara snapping his fan open with a small amount of triumph. _Shinji couldn't have chosen a better time to show up._ He thought gratefully as he looked across at the Vizard,

"Give Ulquiorra a second chance. As far as I can tell he has made no move to escape and only helped one Arrancar…Up your surveillance, follow him everywhere if you must, but he stays here with us." He replied firmly, the young captain looking troubled as he contemplated this option. He knew Kurotsuchi wouldn't be happy about this, but perhaps Yamamoto would allow it. They did owe Urahara a favour or two, not to mention their past mistreatment of the Vizard.

"I will discuss this with Yamamoto Sou-taicho." Toshiro replied as he got to his feet, Byakuya rising beside him. Once the two captains had left a silence fell across the table, broken only by Hanataro entering the room.

"How are they?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned back on her hands, rolling her shoulders and wincing as they cracked. Though it wasn't obvious to most the cat-like woman noticed Ishida's peaked interest at this.

"I healed them both, they should be fine in a few hours." The small medic replied as he closed the door on the sleeping couple. Ulquiorra hadn't been too keen on going back to sleep, but had agreed to try.

* * *

He had intended to try, but once the door was shut Ulquiorra opened his eyes with a sigh, knowing that he was far too awake to fall back to sleep no matter how long he lay there. Looking across at Orihime he couldn't help but worry. She hadn't even stirred since Hanataro had healed her,

"Orihime..." Ulquiorra whispered as he reached out, slowly pulling one of her hands away form her chest so that he could hold it. He was disturbed to find it so cold, deciding to shift a little closer to her. Not feeling particularly cold himself Ulquiorra threw his blanket over Orihime, laying on his side so that he could keep an eye on her, keeping a gentle grip on her hand as he closed his eyes to rest.

After a few minutes Orihime slowly opened her eyes, feeling absolutely terrible as she shivered. It felt like she had been trapped in a heavy block of ice, and ironically she remembered that's exactly what had happened. Unable to stop herself smiling at the irony she didn't notice at first that someone was holding her hand. Once she did realise she shifted her gaze to find Ulquiorra sleeping soundly beside her, lying on a futon without a blanket covering his half naked body.

"Ulquiorra…" She sighed as she realised that his blanket was on top of her own, and his grip on her hand was so gentle, _but then he is asleep…_ She added as she slowly turned on her side, noticing the very pale scares that ran across the right side of his body where Byakuya's attack had hit,

"Orihime…" He replied, Orihime blushing as he opened his green eyes and looked across at her, his face half buried in the soft white pillows. The contrast against his ebony locks was nice, and really brought out the deep emerald of his eyes, "You're awake." He observed softly,

"Hai…Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, though she could see his wounds had closed up already. He smiled and nodded in response,

"And you, Orihime?" He asked hesitantly, feeling the slight quiver of her hand in his,

"Hai, just a little cold." She replied, blushing as Ulquiorra lifted the blankets and shifted forward. Once he was inside her futon he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently to his chest as he settled into the blankets.

"This should help, I hear Humans give off a lot of body heat. Urahara's Gigai should do the same." He said as she leaned her head on his chest, his deep voice rumbling in her ear. She nodded quietly, unable to keep the blush from her cheeks as she felt his bare skin against the side of her face.

"Shouldn't we get up?" She asked after a few moments, his gentle scent attacking her senses. She knew she was still wearing her clothes, though her shirt was badly bloodied and her long skirt was probably not much better. However since Ulquiorra was only wearing his jeans she felt uncomfortable, _well, it's better than just his boxers I guess…_

"No. Hanataro instructed us to rest until he returns…Are you warmer now?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked down at the redhead in his arms, noticing the dark blush on her cheeks. He smiled as he leaned forward, pretending he hadn't noticed,

"H-hai, arigato." She replied shyly as she looked up at him, pulling back slightly as he buried his face in her red locks. She heard him inhale slowly, taking in her scent as her cheeks flushed even more. _He's so close…would it be wrong to touch him?_ She wondered hesitantly, her hand twitching as she raised it to his chest beneath the covers.

"That's cold." Ulquiorra chuckled as her fingers brushed his bare chest, the redhead's blush remaining as he took her hands between his and gently soothed the skin. Once they were warmer he replaced her hands on his chest and pulled her closer so that there was barely an inch between their bodies, their legs tangling beneath the covers. _This is better than a dream…_ Orihime decided as she closed her eyes and leaned her head comfortably against his firm chest.

* * *

"How come every time we get to spend time together I'm exhausted?" Rukia asked as she threw herself onto Ichigo's bed, not even climbing back inside her Gigai, which lay beside her reading a magazine. Ichigo was surprised she used her modified soul, after all they were in his house, it was unlikely they'd be caught out since his family didn't enter his room when he was in it, not at this time of day.

"You shouldn't be tired out by that! Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked as he returned to his body, which had been sitting at his desk slumped over. Once inside Ichigo sat up and stretched, cracking his back as she turned to Rukia, who didn't look so good in his opinion. "Can you guys get sick?" He wondered aloud as he went to her, placing a hand over her forehead, but she felt fine.

"Not often, but of course we can. Seireitei is its own world with its own diseases and such. Take Ukitake-taicho, he suffers from a form of what you would call Tuberculosis." Rukia replied as she rolled onto her back and yawned, peering up at Ichigo's worried expression with a soft smile,

"I'm fine Ichigo, it's just that last night." Rukia began, cutting herself off quickly with a blush. She had promised Yumichika she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Last night what?" Ichigo prompted firmly, watching as Rukia chewed her lip nervously, her blue eyes darting up to him and looking away again. Her behaviour just worried him more,

"I promised I wouldn't tell…Can you keep a secret? And I mean keep it." Rukia said firmly as she sat up, Ichigo nodding reluctantly as he sat in front of Rukia. She slowly leaned back on the headboard as Chappy, her Mod-Soul, fell from the mouth of her Gigai. "While fighting last night Yumichika-san used his real Shikai when no one was looking. It's an energy sapping attack, so unfortunately I'm a little drained right now." She explained, Ichigo looking shocked,

"Are you okay?" He checked as he helped steady her Gigai as Rukia dragged it towards her. After a few moments there was only one Rukia, sitting against the headboard wearing a pale lilac dress.

"Hai, I'll be fine after a little rest." She replied with a smile, her eyes widening as Ichigo pulled her into his arms. As she fell forward she ended up on her knees with one hand on Ichigo's thigh and the other in his grasp as he gently reached up and rested the small hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need to rest right away?" He asked with an impish glint in his hazel eyes as he looked down at her. Rukia blushed as he leaned forward and nuzzled the side of her head, inching his way down so that he could bury his face in her soft neck, licking and biting the skin there.

"Mm, Ichigo…" Rukia sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling him grin against her neck. It had been a while since she had felt the strange light feeling in her chest, and even longer since she had felt his hand slip down and stroke up her thigh. She gasped as his hand made contact with her mound, sending sparks of pleasure through her.

As he stroked her again he could feel her tighten her grip around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, her small breasts pressed against his chest. He took his time attacking her neck and stroked her slowly through her panties. As he took in her scent and tasted her skin he could already feel his length hardening, especially as he felt the heat between her legs, his fingers now slightly damp.

With a small moan of frustration Rukia shifting her hips against his hand, glaring down at Ichigo as he pulled his hand back so that she didn't get any more pressure. Looking up he grinned seductively, moving his other hand up to the back of her neck so that he could pull her closer, locking his lips to hers roughly.

Rukia had never been kissed so ferociously, Ichigo was pressing so hard against her that occasionally their teeth would clash, but despite this he didn't use too much tongue. They rarely used tongues, neither liking the wetness it produced around their lips, but a little tongue was nice sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said almost pleadingly as she pulled back, Ichigo smiling softly as she tried to grind herself against his hand. This time Ichigo didn't pull away, in fact quite the opposite. He slipped two fingers around her panties and buried them deep within her, enjoying the way her back arched as she half gasped half moaned, her hands fisting in his T-shirt.

"What is it that you want?" Ichigo purred in her ear as he continued pumping his fingers, his jeans painfully tight in his position on the edge of the bed. At his words he felt a slight shiver run through the girl against his chest, but she didn't answer. "Tell me…What do you want to do?" He asked, shifting his hazel eyes to her reddened cheeks. "Should I stop?" He added as he slowly withdrew his fingers, pausing as Rukia reached up and gripped his T-shirt.

He smiled as he waited, quietly enjoying her embarrassment as her bottom lip quivered slightly. He knew that this time she wouldn't reply, she was very nervous in these situations, and easily embarrassed. Before she could start worrying about what to say Ichigo eased her back and knelt on the bed.

Supporting himself on one arm he leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers briefly before pulling back. He looked down at her for a few moments, his fingers still surrounded by her warmth as he stroked her insides. At his probing touch she writhed, taking small gasping breaths. She really was beautiful at that moment with her eyes closed and her head turned slightly to the side, one hand resting on the pillow beside her while the other fisted in the skirt of her dress.

Ichigo was seriously aching inside his jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper to slide them off. At his movement he saw Rukia's blue eyes opening as she noticed the change in his strokes. She had seemed frustrated, but upon seeing his hand struggling with his jeans she sat up, shifting closer in the process so that his fingers were deep within her.

Pulling his hand out of the way Ichigo watched as Rukia undid his jeans, his eyes widening in surprise as she pulled his length out and began stroking him. Getting an idea Ichigo slowly eased Rukia back so that she was laying down, shifting to her side so that she had access to his member. This left him open to her private area, where he decided to remove her white panties.

As he pulled off her panties he felt Rukia tugging his pants and jeans off, hearing a crumple as they fell to the floor behind her. With a grin Ichigo slowly eased Rukia onto her side, glancing up to see a blush on her cheeks as she looked down at him. With a smile Ichigo eased one of her legs over his shoulder and edged forward so that his mouth was just inches away from her neatly trimmed womanhood.

Using one hand to support her leg over his shoulder and the other to stroke her insides he moved closer. Using his thumb to stroke her dark curls out of his way Ichigo leaned forward and ran his tongue between her silken folds, pausing at the top of her mound to tongue her clitoris. It was hard to keep his concentration through the pleasurable haze Rukia was causing as she stroked his length. There were also the small gasping moans she was making as her hips bucked against his mouth slightly, and there was the strange but not unpleasant taste.

Ichigo would have smirked if his mouth wasn't so busy as Rukia let out a strangled moan, her muscles contracting around his fingers to signal her orgasm. As she climaxed her hips began to buck uncontrollably so that he had to hold her back as she ground his mouth, slowing down as she calmed down, her breaths coming in gasps.

Pulling back Ichigo wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and licked his fingers clean as he rolled onto his back, easing her leg off his shoulder as he did so. Looking up the bed he could see Rukia, her breaths gradually slowing down. Even through her orgasm she had kept up a steady pace, her grip tight around Ichigo's member so that he thought he would come at any minute, however he hadn't yet.

Ichigo watched as Rukia slowly got to her knees and moved so that she was between his toned legs, blushing as she looked down at his hardened member. Ichigo smiled softly as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her without straining his neck uncomfortably,

"It's okay, you don't have to." He began gently before falling back with a sharp gasp as Rukia leaned down and wrapped her lips around his member, her tongue slowly stroking the length as she moved her head down. Ichigo held back as he got the urge to tangle his hand in her hair and force her down further, folding his arms firmly beneath his head instead.

He could feel her hesitating as she bobbed up and down, sometimes sucking lightly as she pulled back and sometimes not. She paused a couple of times, wincing slightly at the ache in her jaw. She didn't think she was supposed to accommodate a length so large, especially as his hips jerked and hit the back of her throat painfully.

"Gomen." Ichigo choked as he gasped, trying to stop his hips bucking as his release approached. As she pumped with one hand Rukia could feel the familiar throb along his length, and she could taste a slight saltiness coming from the tip. "Rukia, you can stop…" Ichigo said as he looked up, knowing she didn't like the taste, but she continued.

As his breathing deepened and his hips bucked more Rukia tried her best to suck harder and run her tongue up and down. As the throbbing got worse she pulled her mouth back and concentrated on the head while she pumped as fast as she could with her hand. The touch of Ichigo's hand on her head along with a moaning gasp was the only warning she got as he came in her mouth, the salty liquid filling her mouth.

"Gomen, you can spit it out, ano…" He trailed off as he looked around quickly with slightly flushed cheeks, his eyes widening as Rukia swallowed. She shuddered and raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes scrunched closed for a few moments until she felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. "You didn't have to do that!" He objected, surprised again as Rukia pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

Ichigo wasn't going to argue, raising one hand to her cheek to play with the loose locks of ebony hair. Through the kiss he could taste a slight salty flavour, which he assumed was his own seed. It was odd, especially coupled with Rukia's essence, though he didn't find it unpleasant.

"Again?" Ichigo asked as he broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow as Rukia's hand stroked his limp member. Rukia looked up with a slight blush on her cheeks, her innocent looks making Ichigo smile softly as he rolled onto her, slowly edging her dress up to gain access to the skin beneath. _Something tells me it's going to be a long day…So much for being exhausted!_


	26. Dates

"Hanataro-kun! What are you doing out here?" Yumichika asked in surprise as he entered the yard wearing his Gigai. The young medic was sitting on the deck leaning on the wall, his knees at his chest with a steaming cup of something in his hands. At Yumichika's voice he looked up in surprise and smiled as the older man approached and sat beside him,

"Yumichika-san! What are you doing here?" He asked, either ignoring or missing Yumichika's question. Leaning back Yumichika felt the strain leave his Gigai's back. That was the problem with not using them for so long, they were stored at Ichigo's and he left them hunched up in the bottom of the closet.

"I'm off duty, so I came to visit…Hitsugaya and Kuchiki-taicho have returned to Seireitei, so the rest of us are on stand down unless there's a sudden emergency." He replied with a wince as he rotated his stiff shoulder in annoyance, wondering if he should find somewhere else to leave it. Urahara was an option, but he'd already been warned about the Shopkeeper and his habit of asking favours in return. _Perhaps that Inoue girl would agree…_

"I'll be the same once I'm finished here." Hanataro replied as he sipped the hot liquid, which looked like hot chocolate. It seemed that they had all adapted to the Human World quickly, which was strange to Yumichika. The Human World had always been there, but it was only now that Shinigami were interacting with it on a regular basis, _but then a century ago there were no Gigai…_

"Meaning you'll be going back to Soul Society?" Yumichika asked, bending one leg while the other stretched out in front of him. Despite it being only a short walk away Yumichika couldn't help but feel a little homesick at times. The real world was nice, but it wasn't Seireitei,

"Hai, I have a few errands to run first but…" Hanataro replied happily, apparently feeling the same was that Yumichika did, and though he'd never say it he knew Ikkaku felt the same. Even Rukia, who seemed to have set up a permanent home here, often returned to Soul Society at random intervals for no apparent reason.

"I think you can afford to leave for a while Hanataro-kun if you have things to do." A third voice said from the door, both Shinigami jerking in surprise. Hearing Hanataro's small sounds of panic Yumichika looked over in alarm to see him juggling his hot drink back and forth, trying not to spill it.

"You really are a klutz sometimes." Yumichika sighed as he reached out and grabbed the rim of the cup effortlessly, Hanataro sighing in relief as he took the hot drink. It had been a while since his clumsy side had shown itself, but Yumichika was quietly grateful that their training hadn't changed the medic that much.

"Gomen, did I startle you?" The Shopkeeper asked, hiding his amusement behind his paper fan as Hanataro gave him a somewhat sheepish look.

"Hai, ano, are you sure you won't need me?" The medic asked as he got to his feet, still sipping his drink as he looked at the older man. Yumichika stayed where he was on the deck, kicking back while he waited for the medic to get ready.

"Hai-hai! We can cope for a few hours, go on, have fun." Urahara replied as he led the way back inside, where Hanataro quickly finished his drink and climbed into his Gigai. As he stood he winced at the pain in his back, _I really need to stop leaving it slumped over tables like this!_

"I'll return shortly." Hanataro excused with a bow before hurrying out to Yumichika, who groaned and got to his feet. As he stood Hanataro winced at the sound of the older man's back cracking, the sound working its way up and rippling across his shoulders. Surprisingly this action was followed by a look of relief, "Didn't that hurt?" The medic asked.

Looking over his shoulder, his arms folded behind his head casually, Yumichika raised an eyebrow. For some reason since his joints had cracked he felt less stiff than before, the annoying urge to rotate his shoulder gone.

"Not at all…Is that normal?" He asked worriedly, hoping that this wouldn't cause unsightly lumps to appear beneath his skin. Blemishes he could deal with, but lumps? If they were made of disjointed bone he would never get them out! _That would be horrible!_

"Ano…Not that I know of." Hanataro replied thoughtfully, waving it off as Yumichika began to look worried, "It's fine, it's fine! I just thought that the release of pent up strain would be painful is all." He added quickly as he tugged the T-shirt he was wearing. He wasn't used to having the loose material at his waist, or the tight jeans for that matter.

"You could have chosen better clothes than that! And look at this hair!" Yumichika said in despair as he tugged on the ebony locks, which looked like they hadn't been cut in years. "You didn't request your Gigai like this did you?" The older man asked warily, knowing that Hanataro had little respect for his outward appearance.

"This is how I always look." Hanataro replied as his hazel eyes rolled upwards to get a look at his bangs. He didn't see much wrong with them, though perhaps they were getting a little long. He never noticed while in his own body.

"You really need to take better care of your appearance Hanataro! No wonder you Squad Four lot are always being picked on!" Yumichika replied in exasperation as he swept his hand through Hanataro's bangs. The rest of his hair was tied back in a short ponytail, but Yumichika could still see all the split ends. "Do me a favour and go to a hairdresser!" The older man sighed,

"But I don't have the money to spend on that!" Hanataro replied as he looked up the street and stopped to cross the road. Looking up Yumichika found that they were facing a familiar bakery. It was where he, Hanataro and Rin had met the dead chef and helped him to move on by making a cake he had planned to make for his mother.

"What are we doing here?" Yumichika asked as he followed the medic across the road, Hanataro quickly heading inside. At the door was the heavenly smell of cake, something Yumichika had taken a great liking to since he had tried it.

"I promised I'd get some cake for Rin and Yachiru-chan." Hanataro replied simply as he went to the display and looked at all the different cakes. _Let's see…I think I'll see how Rin-san likes the lemon cake next, but what would Yachiru-chan like?_ He wondered as he peered in and hummed at the display, "Yumichika-san, what flavours does Yachiru-chan like?" The medic asked as he crouched at the display,

"That's a tough one…there are so many! Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, honey, gingerbread…basically anything sweet." He replied as he leaned down over Hanataro's shoulder and looked inside with a bright smile. The cakes were all decorated so beautifully with delicate, intricate patterns. "This one!" Yumichika exclaimed loudly, Hanataro jumping beside him, _a true work of art!_

Looking up at Yumichika's shining violet eyes Hanataro followed their direction to a large chocolate cake with intricately drawn white chocolate patters and a delicately constructed lily in the centre. Hanataro had to admit it was beautiful, _but would Yachiru-chan appreciate it or just eat it? Guess there's only one way to find out…_

"Ano, excuse me Miss." Hanataro called politely as he got to his feet and looked over the counter. A young teenage girl with long blonde hair was just laying out some sticky buns in a cabinet further down, her hazel eyes looking up at his call.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile as she pulled the small door shut and rested the tray on the counter to continue with later. As she walked over to Hanataro Yumichika wandered away, though the young medic didn't notice right away.

"I'd like this chocolate cake and a lemon cake please." He said politely, the girl behind the counter looking surprised before smiling and turning to grab two large boxes. From what Hanataro could tell the cakes were supposed to serve ten at least.

"Hey!" She said in alarm as she looked at the sticky buns, Hanataro turning with a shocked look as he saw Yumichika inching one off the tray. With a gentle chuckle he looked across at the shocked girl,

"Gomen, I guess we'll have two of those buns too." He said sheepishly, the girl smiling brightly in return as she pulled the boxes into shape. With a smile of his own Yumichika plucked a second sticky bun from the tray and headed over to Hanataro, where the young woman boxed the two large cakes for them.

"That'll be twenty-five fifty." She said with a smile as Hanataro pulled out his wallet. After handing over the money Hanataro led the way outside, where they sat on the small wall running alongside the shop.

"Arigato." Yumichika said as he handed one of the buns to Hanataro who chuckled as he took it. He had never expected Yumichika to do something like that, at least not for food. A pretty mirror or hair comb perhaps. "What's so funny?" Yumichika asked as Hanataro thought of Yumichika and Rangiku in a tug of war over a sweater.

"Nothing." The medic replied quickly as he took a large bite of his bun, making himself unable to answer. With a suspicious look Yumichika dropped the subject and took a bite of his own, his eyes lighting up at the sweet taste.

"So, have you heard about this ball?" The older man asked as he finished his bun in record time. He wasn't used to taking his time with his food; living on the streets had made both he and Ikkaku fast eaters. They never really stayed still all that long, and between drinking sake and fighting, food was a rushed affair only done because it was necessary. Yumichika hadn't taken up cooking really good food until he became Fifth Seat and had the time, not to mention the ingredients.

"Ball?" Hanataro said questioningly as he slowly chewed his bun while Yumichika licked his fingers clean, reminding himself to find a sink at the earliest convenience. If he got his sticky fingers on his skin it would cause greasy blemishes, maybe even spots, _and that will not be tolerated!_

"Hai, at Ichigo's school. It's going to take place in about two weeks and a bunch of us are going as security. We're not sure who yet, but as the medical officer you're likely to be one of them, so who will you go with?" The older man asked almost teasingly. Hanataro froze for a moment before realising that Yumichika was being serious and began choking on his bun. With a small chuckle Yumichika slapped his back a few times until the medic could breath again,

"Ball? Me? Date?" Was all he could stammer out as he stared at Yumichika in horror.

"What's the big deal? I'm sure you have a few girls in mind, right?" He asked, his smiled slipping as Hanataro shook his head, his shoulders slumping as he looked down at the floor. "Are you serious?" Yumichika asked, the medic nodding sheepishly,

"I'm not all that popular…In fact because I get all the odd jobs pushed on me I don't have much of a social life, at least I didn't until recently." Hanataro replied a little brighter. _Well, at least that's one thing to be grateful for, he's not a complete sociopath._ Yumichika thought positively,

"Well, you'd best think about it…You'll probably be officially notified in a few days." Yumichika said as Hanataro finished his bun and sighed, his eyes shifting upwards to look at the sky with an expression that said 'why me?' "Now come on, you treated me to a bun, so I'll get you a haircut." The older man added as he pulled Hanataro to his feet and all but dragged him down the street.

* * *

"Oh my God! Did you hear? Yamada from class five C just invited Sakura to the ball!" A feminine voice squealed, followed by many other squeals. Orihime giggled as she watched Ulquiorra's brow furrow somewhere between annoyance and despair, his green eyes opening to look at her. It was break, and he was tired due to his restless mind the night before. He wasn't sure he actually went to sleep at all.

"Has Ulquiorra invited anyone yet?" One girl asked, the voice telling him it was Miaka. He would know her voice anywhere, having sat next to her during art and helped her often with her homework.

"I don't think so." Another replied thoughtfully, the Espada shifting uncomfortably as he felt them looking over at him. Hearing a sigh he looked up to see Tatsuki leaning on Orihime's desk with an annoyed expression,

"Don't they have anything better to talk about?" She wondered aloud, Orihime laughing sheepishly with a slight blush. Honestly she had been thinking about the ball a lot herself, but knowing Tatsuki's feelings on the matter she'd not had anyone to talk to about it. She hadn't seen Rukia much to have a girly chat, so she had thought about it, wondering who would invite her this year. In the past she had always gone with her brother, and since his death she had skipped, but this year she was hoping someone would ask her.

"It seems this ball is a special occasion." Ulquiorra observed, leaning back down to his desk tiredly. In the background the girls continued to fuss over dates, wondering who would invite them and talking about the guys they hoped would approach them. Unfortunately Ulquiorra found he was the top choice on everyone's list,

"For some it is, I only go because my mum likes to go. She likes to talk to Sensei to make sure I'm working properly, plus it's a great opportunity to look for dates." Tatsuki replied with a grin, knowing that her mother had been very interested in Isshin for a long time. She and Ichigo often used to joke about it as they watched her mother flirt hopelessly with Ichigo's oblivious father.

"Ulquiorra! Have you invited anyone to the ball yet?" Miaka asked as she appeared at his side, a few of the other girls hovering behind her.

"No, not yet." Ulquiorra replied simply, watching the girls gather into a group and start whispering again. At the moment he wasn't even sure he wanted to go at all, after all he wasn't really getting on with everyone at the moment. Ishida had made his feelings clear, Ichigo was obviously disappointed in him, as was Rukia, and the people at the shop seemed a little more distant. _Perhaps that is all the more reason to attend this ball…My decision will be made that night after all…_

"Got anyone in mind?" Tatsuki asked meaningfully as she returned to her seat,

"I have, and you?" He asked in return, steering her away from that conversation. He could feel the girls behind him staring, hoping to get that vital piece of information, though he assumed a few had guessed. Looking across at Tatsuki he took the opportunity to glance at Orihime, who also seemed intent on Tatsuki's answer.

"No idea. Ichigo will be going with Rukia this year, so I guess I'll go alone." She replied nonchalantly, though Orihime could tell she was a little disappointed. Unfortunately due to her headstrong nature Tatsuki wasn't really seen as a girl, more as one of the boys, which was great for forming friendships, but lousy for dates.

"And you Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes fixing on the young redhead with interest. She blushed slightly as she looked across at him, feeling like the eyes of the whole class were fixed on her, and most of the girl's were.

"Ano, well no one has asked me yet…I've never gone with anyone other than my brother, Sora before now." She added as she looked at her hands, which she had folded in her lap. She couldn't help but miss Sora at times like this, especially at this time of the year, the time that families were supposed to be together.

"I find that hard to believe." Ulquiorra stated as he saw her expression drop, though he couldn't understand it. Grief was not an emotion he was overly familiar with. When a fellow Espada or Arrancar was killed it was usually looked upon with indifference or glee. Death usually meant a promotion for someone.

"What? Why?" Orihime asked, feeling a little bewildered as she looked across at the Espada, who was now looking up at the ceiling, his green eyes shifting to her with a warm glint,

"Because you are aesthetically pleasing to the eye with a kind and gentle personality. I imagine most males would find that attractive." Ulquiorra replied simply, Orihime blushing bright red in response, and Tatsuki couldn't help but smile. It seemed Ulquiorra knew exactly which buttons to press to get a blush from Orihime, in fact sometimes he didn't even have to speak. _Still that's not necessarily a good thing…_

"Tatsuki-san, may I speak with you?" Ishida asked as he appeared at her side. Tatsuki couldn't deny she was surprised and as Orihime gave her a questioning look she could only give a confused one in reply. Orihime watched as the two walked out into the corridor, the end of break fast approaching. At first she was worried they would miss the beginning of class, but it took less than two minutes before they returned.

"What did he want?" Ulquiorra asked, his worry well hidden beneath a neutral look. He watched Ishida warily as he returned to his seat, secretly nervous that the Quincy had said something to Tatsuki that would turn her against him so to speak. He had really only just gained Tatsuki's trust; even then it was only a small amount, but they were finally getting on.

"He just wanted to ask me to the dance, no big deal." The sporty teen replied, Orihime brightening at this and turning to give Tatsuki a beaming smile. Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back in his seat, listening as Orihime began questioning Tatsuki,

"Really? That's great! Do you like him? I never knew!" The redhead asked in a rush, Tatsuki laughing and waving it aside,

"It's not like that! We're just going as friends so that neither of us will be without a date." She replied, noticing Orihime lost a little of her enthusiasm at that. The redhead was a sucker for romance after all. "Ulquiorra, you should hurry up and ask that girl, before someone else does." Tatsuki advised as she leaned around Orihime with a sly look, watching as the Espada sat up a little straighter. _I did not think of that…She is an attractive woman, so it is likely that someone else may ask her…_

* * *

"Ichigo! What is this all about?" Rukia demanded as she stood beside his locker with her eyes closed, though of course she didn't know she was at his locker. Ichigo quickly opened the metal door and took out a large paper bag before pushing it shut and leading the Shinigami down the corridor.

"Just come on, and don't open your eyes yet!" He added nervously as he opened the door that led up to the roof, "Watch your step, we're going up." Ichigo warned as he slowly led her up the first step, Rukia's grip on his hand tightening as they continued. At the top he opened the door and stepped onto the roof, the air on her face telling Rukia where she was immediately.

"Ichigo." She said impatiently, wondering if perhaps he had gone mad as he released her hand. She could hear the rustling of paper, tempted to open her eyes and take a peek, _but then I might ruin the surprise…_

"Alright…Go ahead." Ichigo said, Rukia opening her eyes slowly to find that she was indeed on the roof, and that's not all. Ichigo stood before her with a large bouquet of deep red roses, his cheeks slightly flushed as he looked down at her.

"What's this about?" The Shinigami asked in confusion as Ichigo handed her the roses, which she took with a warm smile. Of all the flowers she had seen she had to admit roses were the most beautiful,

"Rukia…" Ichigo began as he took one of her small hands in his, her skin soft against his own. Rukia waited as he hesitated a moment, "Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" He asked, the Shinigami breaking out into a bright smile, which quickly turned into a laugh.

"That's what you did this for?" She asked incredulously as she held up the roses and looked around, the orange haired boy nodding in reply. "Ichigo…arigato." Rukia said as she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his, shifting closer as she felt his arms wrap around her,

"Does that mean 'yes?'" He asked as he drew back a moment, Rukia laughing as she nodded. Ichigo smiled warmly before pulling her into another kiss, the bell sounding as he pulled her closer. "We should get back." The Vizard said, his eyes widening as Rukia pressed her lips to his once again,

"Let them wait." She breathed against his lips, the roses falling gently to the floor where they wouldn't get mashed between their bodies. Before he could make an objection Rukia's lips were on his once again.

* * *

Since Ichigo and Rukia had returned Ulquiorra couldn't help notice a certain glow on the Shinigami's cheeks. He found out soon after that Ichigo had invited her to the ball, though he couldn't see the special connection. They were 'going out' after all, so it is only logical that he would ask her. Ulquiorra himself was unsure what he was supposed to do, _I suppose just asking would be simple._ He thought, not knowing of any necessary rituals or expectations that went with this invitation.

"Schiffer…Schiffer!" Sensei shouted impatiently, throwing the lid of her board pen to get his attention. As the small black cap bounced off his forehead Ulquiorra looked up in surprise, most of the class laughing at his clueless expression. Looking down and finding the offending object Ulquiorra held it up in mild surprise, "I asked you a question." Sensei said,

"Gomen, what was it?" Ulquiorra asked formally as he tossed the black cap back into her waiting hand. As she caught the lid she held up her pen and nodded to the equation on the board,

"Come and solve this." She ordered, watching as he stood from his seat and approached her. At the board she had a sense of deja vu as Ulquiorra stood at her side looking at the equation with intense eyes, his hand held out for the pen. Sensei handed him the pen and watched as he filled the equation in perfectly as she had expected, "Well at least your brain's still working." She muttered as he returned to his seat, raising an eyebrow at her comment.

Ulquiorra drifted back into his own thoughts while Sensei continued her Maths lecture. He had no particular interest in this subject, and he could easily solve any problem that Sensei sent his way, so it wasn't really a problem. What troubled him was how his attention seemed to be fixed on just one thing, how to ask her to the ball. _These human emotions are such an inconvenience, I will just ask her._

"Orihime." Ulquiorra said as he looked across at her, the redhead looking back in confusion. Ulquiorra never usually spoke to her while Sensei was talking, so she was a little concerned. The rest of the class also seemed confused, including Sensei as she stopped talking and looked at the pair,

"Ano…Ulquiorra?" Orihime replied questioningly as the Espada paused. He remembered what Tatsuki had said about asking girls in private, so he couldn't ask her while they were still in the classroom. Before Orihime could object Ulquiorra got to his feet, pulling her with him as he dragged her quickly to the door,

"Excuse us." Ulquiorra said to Sensei, who was to amazed by his audacity to do anything about it. Before Orihime could even think she was out in the corridor with a bright blush on her cheeks. She didn't know why she was surprised, though Ulquiorra had never dragged her from class before,

"Is there something wrong?" The redhead asked worriedly as she looked up at Ulquiorra's pale face. The Espada gave her a warm smile as he shook his head, still holding her hand gently.

"No, everything's fine…Orihime, I have a question." He replied, the redhead blushing as she gently pulled her hand away. She looked so nervous and cute as she held her hands behind her back and crossed her legs,

"W-what is it?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nervous and excited, but she had to admit it was a nice feeling.

"Will you accompany me to the Christmas Ball?" He asked, his eyes widening as he found Orihime's arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was a feat in itself for Orihime since she was quiet a bit shorter than him, so perhaps it was more accurate to say that she had somehow managed to pull him down. "Orihime?" He said questioningly, the redhead pulling back with a blush,

"A-ano…" She stammered, her embarrassed blush deepening as Ulquiorra smiled at her. "I-I want to…Go with you…To the ball that is." She replied awkwardly, unsure whether her reply got across or not. It seemed it had as Ulquiorra pulled her closer again, his arms so gentle as he held her.

Orihime's heart pounded for a completely new reason as he leaned down to her neck, inhaling her scent slowly in a deep breath. He was holding her so close that her breasts were firmly against his chest, and still touched even as he drew back. She seemed to be frozen as he ran his fingers though her soft orange locks, his face getting closer. The redhead found her eyes fluttering closed as Ulquiorra's hand came up to caress her cheek, his breath on her lips as he leaned forward,

"Are you two planning on coming back in here?" Sensei's voice interrupted, both turning to find the older woman at the door with her arms folded. From her expression Ulquiorra could guess that she had heard their exchange, and as he glanced at Orihime he could tell she thought the same. "Well?" Sensei asked in amusement, Orihime blushing as she led the way.

The couple returned to their seats quickly, the room full of different reactions. Tatsuki was smirking at Orihime teasingly while Ishida shot Ulquiorra a glare. Rukia shook her head with a hopeless smile as Ichigo grinned and Sado remained neutral, though he wore the ghost of a smile. The girls of the class wore dark looks, which made Ulquiorra nervous for Orihime's safety, though a fair few of the boys wore identical looks directed at Ulquiorra. _It seems Orihime was more sought after than I first supposed…_

"In future I'd prefer it if you didn't disrupt the class like that…And that goes for the rest of you too! No more talking about the ball during class! Now focus!" Sensei ordered in amusement as she returned to her place at the front of the class. She would have continued had it not been for the bell ringing to signal lunch. "Alright, off you go, but make sure you're back on time; Kuchiki, Kurosaki that means you!" Sensei added slyly, watching the couple blush. They had returned fifteen minutes late for class after break.

Ulquiorra stood slowly as the class leapt into movement, Ichigo, Rukia and Sado moving together towards the door. Mizuiro and Keigo remained in the class room with some of the other boys, deep in some sort of discussion. Tatsuki and Orihime quickly prepared to head to the roof, where Ichigo and the others would be waiting, but curiously enough Ishida had made no move to leave yet.

"Ready?" Tatsuki asked, Ulquiorra pulling his gaze away from Ishida to look at the two girls beside him. With a nod he allowed them to lead the way, surprised as he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. He wasn't so surprised as he turned to see the Quincy, who wore the usual cold expression he had while in Ulquiorra's presence.

"I want to talk to you." Ishida stated, Ulquiorra turning to a worried Orihime and Tatsuki and nodding for them to go ahead. Once the girls were gone Ulquiorra returned his full attention to the Quincy, "I don't know why you decided to stay here, and frankly I don't care, but whatever you're planning you leave Inoue and Arisawa out of it." He said, Ulquiorra giving him a slightly bewildered look,

"I am unsure to what you a referring. I have done nothing to warrant this outburst." The Espada stated calmly, not in the least intimidated by the boy before him. Not only was Ulquiorra at least five times his age, but he held about five times his power in his little finger. _At least I did before I was trapped in this body…_

"You and that friend of yours are planning something. I know what you are. Why else would you slope off to meet an Arrancar? One of your subordinates was it? Trying to find a way to complete Aizen's mission? Well whatever you're up to I'm watching." Ishida warned coldly, Ulquiorra holding back the urge to sigh.

"Can you not accept that I mean you no harm?" He asked, already knowing Ishida would respond in the negative,

"Trust you? An Espada? A Hollow? How can you even ask? No matter what you've fooled Inoue into believing we both know you're nothing but a Hollow. That's all you'll ever be, and as long as you're here you'll cause nothing but trouble for everyone. Especially Inoue." Ishida stated, enjoying the prick of mixed emotions he saw each time he mention Orihime's name. It wasn't a big reaction, just a small flicker in the eye, but it was still there.

Ulquiorra made no response to this, there was nothing he could say. It was only once Ishida said the words that Ulquiorra realised it was entirely true. The incident at Orihime's flat, her injuries, the hurt he had caused during his time with Loly. None of it would have been possible had he not been there. _Then I really don't belong here…Ishida is right, I am Hollow, I can never be anything else. Loly was right, I should leave…_

* * *

"Don't you think you were being a little hard on him?" Tatsuki asked as Ishida walked out the door. It seemed Orihime had continued to the roof while Tatsuki waited by the door to keep an eye on them. Ishida fixed his deep blue orbs on Tatsuki, who leaned on the wall with her arms folded,

"How can you, of all people, say that? Isn't Inoue your friend? Didn't you want to protect her?" The Quincy asked harshly, immediately feeling bad for his clipped tone. He shouldn't take his frustrations out on Tatsuki, though she already seemed to understand his thoughts from his guilty expression.

"I won't lie to you, I'm worried…But at the same time I know I can't wrap her up in cotton wool. She likes Ulquiorra, she trusts him, and that's good enough for me…All I can do it be around to pick her up if she falls down." She replied with a slightly saddened expression, which Ishida couldn't understand. He'd never had a friend as close as Orihime and Tatsuki were.

"But Ulquiorra is trouble! We both know he can't be trusted! He'll definitely hurt Inoue!" Ishida exclaimed, Tatsuki sighing as she pushed herself off the wall. The same thoughts had been running through her own head, especially since Ulquiorra's questionable rendezvous with that Arrancar. If she'd had her way she would have handed Ulquiorra over to the Shinigami for a more thorough investigation, unfortunately Orihime and Urahara thought otherwise.

"I know he's caused trouble, and…I'm not sure he can be trusted, but Orihime doesn't want to listen, and I can't just turn my back on her. I'll watch him and then make up my mind…One thing's certain, he cares about Orihime, and that's a plus in my book." The sporty teen added as she stretched, her back cracking in the process. As her shirt rose to reveal her midsection Ishida looked away and pushed his glasses up his nose, turning over her words. _Perhaps I am a little…cynical._

"Arisawa, is something wrong?" Ulquiorra's voice asked, Tatsuki turning at the sound of his voice. It always amazed her how he and Ichigo could do that, very few people could sneak up on her without her noticing. It was an annoying habit to say the least.

"No, not really, I was just waiting for you guys…Orihime's waiting on the roof." She added as Ulquiorra's eyes darted briefly around the corridor. With a simple nod he led the way, Ishida waiting until Tatsuki had followed before falling in. He didn't want to be too close to Ulquiorra, not until he had proven himself, and that would take some doing.

On the roof he watched Orihime's face light up as Ulquiorra went to her side. If he didn't know better he would think he was watching two high school students, normal people. Ulquiorra smiled as he sat next to her, trading one of his sandwiches for a pot of strange stew, for want of a better description. Most of the people around them grimaced as Ulquiorra took his first bite, nodding his head appreciatively, _proof that he isn't human._

"You look troubled." Ichigo observed as Ishida sat beside him, speaking quietly so that only Ishida and Rukia could head. The ebony haired girl glanced across, though she could already guess why. She felt the same to a certain extent,

"Hai…What do you think of him?" Ishida asked as he nodded in Ulquiorra's direction. This was a first for Ichigo, to be consulted by Ishida. Usually it was Ishida giving his opinions, not the other way around. Ichigo took a look at the Espada, who was currently smiling as Tatsuki teased Orihime about something, the redhead laughing brightly,

"Well…Until last week I thought he was settling in, but now…" He trailed off, Rukia's eyes thinning slightly in agreement as she drank her carton of juice. "I want to believe he's on our side, but…I don't know." He added uncertainly, Ishida catching another nod from Rukia, _well at least I'm not the only one with doubts._

"Perhaps we should try skating after all. We didn't get to go last week because of Ulquiorra's disappearance." Rukia said as she lowered her carton and looked across at Ichigo and Ishida, who both looked shocked by her suggestion.

"What? How did we get to skating?" Ichigo asked in confusion,

"Baka. The only way for us to gauge Ulquiorra's intentions is to get to know him, and what better way to do that than…having fun?" The Shinigami pointed out, and though Ichigo knew part of her just wanted to have fun, he also knew she had a valid idea. Beside him he heard Ishida sigh in despair, a feeling he shared himself. He hadn't skated in years, and it seemed so childish now. "You know, we never went skating." Rukia said to the others, as if she had only just thought of it.

"That's right! I was looking forward to it too…" Orihime trailed off almost forlornly. At her words Ulquiorra experienced a moment of dread, knowing instinctively what would happen next. "Why don't we try this weekend? If it's not too cold or wet that is…" She added, pulling her blazer further across her chest. It was mid-December after all, and the weather seemed to have gotten a lot colder all of a sudden as winter set in.

"That sounds…great." Ichigo replied with a forced smile, Rukia almost laughing at the expression. She could tell Ishida and Ulquiorra were also reluctant to take part, although Orihime certainly didn't notice as she beamed at the Espada beside her.

* * *

Hanataro felt slightly panicked as he walked the streets of Seireitei. He really had no idea what to do. Unohana-taicho had already informed him that he would be attending the Christmas Ball in the Human Realm in case something happened and someone needed medical attention. With so many high spirit level Humans in one place it wouldn't be surprising for some strong Hollow to appear.

The problem was that he would need a date for this event, and he had no idea who to ask. He didn't socialize with girls, none of his rank or lower anyway. It seemed Soi Fon was going, but there was no way he would ever consider asking her. Hinamori was going, but he assumed she would be accompanying Hitsugaya-taicho since they were so close. This really only left someone who wasn't already part of the mission, but who? He barely knew the names of any girls, even those in his own squad.

"Hana-Hana!" A bright voice cried, the medic finding himself glomped before he could even turn. Looking down he saw a shock of bubblegum pink hair that told him it was Yachiru attached to his waist. It was confusing how she seemed to change. Sometimes he would think she was just a small kid, but right now she just reached his chest.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan." He said unenthusiastically, the young girl looking troubled as she peered up at his downcast expression. Hanataro's eyes widened slightly as he felt a sharp jab on his nose, raising a hand to cover the now sore area, "What was that for?" He asked, feeling bewildered as Yachiru grinned up at him.

"You're too serious Hana-Hana! You look sad…" She added, losing a little of her smile as she said the last part.

"I'm alright…I just have a problem…" Hanataro replied, the young pink haired girl standing on tip toe so that their eyes locked, his slightly darker than hers. He was about to continue when her stomach growled and she blinked,

"I'm hungry Hana-Hana!" She declared brightly as she grinned at him, pleased to see a smile break out across his face as he straightened up.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen you since I got back, so I haven't had the chance to give you." He began, cut off by Yachiru as she jumped on his back, the medic almost falling under her weight; he wasn't Kenpachi after all. Once he managed to stop staggering, hefted her and adjusted her weight properly he found she was actually quite light.

"Give me? Give me! You bought me a present?" She asked excitedly as she gripped his shoulders tightly, Hanataro smiling as he began walking towards his room, where he had left her cake.

"Hai, I promised I'd bring you cake, remember?" He replied, the girl on his back bouncing excitedly,

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Hurry up Hana-Hana!" She ordered as she dug her heels into his hips as if he were a horse. With a sigh of amusement Hanataro tightened his grip on her small knees and started jogging, Yachiru's weight bouncing up and down on his back with every step.

It didn't take long for him to reach his room and get inside, where Yachiru jumped down from his back and rushed around the small tidy apartment, still clean from where Yumichika had gotten a little carried away tidying up. After a few turns around the room she looked at Hanataro expectantly as he closed the door and walked further into the room.

"Cake-cake-cake!" She cried impatiently as Hanataro chuckled and opened a cupboard, where he had stored the two cakes. Getting them down he checked the cakes before putting Rin's back and handing the chocolate cake down to Yachiru.

"Yachiru-chan…No, never mind." Hanataro decided as he turned away from the pink haired girl, but his tone had peaked Yachiru's interest. Looking down he could see Yachiru looking up at him, the box still cradled in her arms unopened.

"What is it Hana-Hana? Is it about your problem?" She asked, the medic feeling strangely comfortable talking to Yachiru as he nodded and headed over to the small Human world sofa, one of the few human items he had adapted to his apartment.

"I've been ordered to the Human Realm this Saturday to attend a ball in case something happens, and I need a…a….I…I need a date." Hanataro stammered, his cheeks flushing slightly. He would have spoken to Yumichika bout this, but Yumichika was still on duty in the real world, along with Renji and Ikkaku, so Yachiru was the next best alternative.

"A date? You mean a girl!" Yachiru exclaimed in understanding as she hopped onto the sofa beside him and kicked her legs back and forth as she held the box on her small lap. Hanataro nodded his agreement as he looked at his folded hands awkwardly, "Ask a girl!" She suggested innocently, Hanataro sighing as he sat back hopelessly,

"That's the problem! I don't really know any, so who do I ask? And how?" He replied in despair as he covered his eyes with his arm. Feeling a tug on his sleeve he looked across at Yachiru,

"Just ask." She said simply,

"You mean just go up to any girl and say 'will you go to the ball with me?'" He asked sceptically, Yachiru beaming sweetly.

"Sure! I'd love to go! There will be cake, right?" Yachiru asked, Hanataro confused as she bounced to her feet and started running around the room. Seeing his expression she paused and giggled at him, "At the party. There will be cake, there has to be!" She said, her meaning suddenly dawning on the medic, who blushed as he got to his feet.

"Kusajishi Fuku-taicho! I mean Yachiru-chan! Would you really? You'll really go to the ball with me?" He asked in shock as he looked down at the pink haired girl, who hopped onto the sofa so that she could be taller,

"Hai." She replied simply as Hanataro slumped down in a flood of relief. _Now I don't have to worry about anything but potential injuries._ He thought as Yachiru continued to rush around the room excitedly.

* * *

 _Finally!_ Ulquiorra thought as the bell for the end of day went. For some reason he hadn't been able to concentrate since his argument with Ishida earlier, in fact he was looking forward to getting to his room in the shop. Having not slept much, if at all, the night before all he wanted to do was fall down on his futon and sleep.

"Orihime, I'll see you later!" Tatsuki called as she hurried to the door. It seemed that she had training after school to prepare for her upcoming competition, which left Orihime to walk home alone. Taking a look around he could already see a few of the girls getting closer together, their general demanour telling him they were up to something. He wouldn't have minded if their looks hadn't been directed at Orihime.

"Hai! Have a good training session!" The redhead called back as Tatsuki left and hurried down the corridor. Almost as soon as Tatsuki had disappeared the girls began heading towards Orihime's desk, the redhead completely unaware. Without a moment's hesitation Ulquiorra took Orihime's hand,

"Are you ready Orihime?" He asked calmly, looking at the crowd of girls from the corner of his eye. Miaka, as usual, seemed to be the head of this crowd, which didn't bode well. He had, after all, turned down her advances not so long ago, and since she suspected he liked Orihime her anger seemed to be directed at the redhead. Orihime looked up at him in surprise, a light blush colouring her cheeks as she glanced at their joined hands.

"A-ano…" She stammered as she looked up at him,

"I'll walk you home." Ulquiorra replied as he hefted his backpack and violin case, tugging Orihime along beside him. As she was pulled along she quickly grabbed her backpack and slipped it over her shoulder, staying very quiet as she walked along side him. He hadn't released her hand yet.

"Inoue! We want to talk to you!" Sakura called, her golden hair flowing freely down her shoulders for a change. Hovering behind her in the doorway Ulquiorra could see Miaka, who stepped back as she saw him watching her. Orihime gave him an apologetic smile and went to turn back when Ulquiorra tightened his grip and tugged her to a stop.

"You may speak with her, but if she is hurt or upset by the exchange I will be very…displeased." Ulquiorra warned, releasing a subtle flow of his reiatsu. He knew that the girls wouldn't understand the pressurised static feeling in the air, but they would definitely understand how 'displeased' he would be. "Do you still wish to speak with her?" Ulquiorra asked, watching as Sakura's eyes darted into the classroom. She shook her head.

Without another word Ulquiorra turned and started walking, pulling a surprised, and now slightly depressed, Orihime behind him. She knew now what the girls would have done to her; bullied her, perhaps even abused her. She knew Ulquiorra had saved her from that, and she was grateful, but she wished he didn't have to. _Why are they so obsessed with Ulquiorra?_ She wondered as she looked at him. He was good looking granted, but there was so much more to him than that, and those girls hadn't even discovered that yet. _Are looks that important to them?_

"Are you alright Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked as they walked down the corridor, noticing her saddened expression, and he could understand her sadness. These girls weren't close friends, but before he had come to the school they had been friendly with Orihime, even on his first day he noticed it, but now…

"Hai!" She replied with false cheer, her grip on his hand tightening a little, "Arigato Ulquiorra…I didn't even realise until you spoke that they were…unhappy with me." She added as she looked up at him. As they continued their walk Ulquiorra grew worried. He knew she was sensitive, and finding that most of the girls could turn against her so easily must be quite distressing.

"Come on." He said as he crossed the road, heading away from the main street that led to Orihime's.

"W-where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her along behind him, but all she got was a warm look that clearly said 'you'll see' as he led the way. As they walked she gradually recognised the area, knowing now that they were heading for the park, where Ulquiorra led her to the place they first met. It brought back a few unpleasant memories, but she could help but smile as she walked towards the lake.

The lake was what the council had created once they found out about the giant crater. They had no idea how it happened, even witnesses didn't know, but Orihime knew. Ulquiorra had made the crater the first time he opened a Garganta to this world, and his companion had injured her and Sado, as well as Ichigo.

"Come here." Ulquiorra said as he tugged her up the small slope to the metal poles surrounding the lake. Orihime watched as he hopped over the barrier before hopping back to sit on the horizontal pole. Orihime leaned on the pole beside him and looked out across the lake, which had a couple of baby willow trees just beginning to grow, and there was a family of ducks swimming along.

"I didn't know the lake was finished." Orihime said as she looked around, not many people out at the moment. She couldn't blame them, it was cold. Both of her hands were slightly red and a little painful, but the view was worth the cold. It was so peaceful.

"I thought you would like to see it." Ulquiorra said as he looked down at her, smiling as he watched her knees shake from the cold. "No doubt you'll come here in the warmer weather." He added as he got to his feet and smiled at her, Orihime nodding her agreement as he ducked under the barrier. At least she had cheered up a little, just as he thought she would. He had noticed that Orihime's surroundings often affected her mood, so the calm of the lake was sure to comfort her.

They left the park and slowly walked down the street, taking a slightly longer route back to Orihime's flat, which was covered in scaffolding and plastic sheeting where the hole in the kitchen was. Looking at it Ulquiorra felt quite uncomfortable, after all there was nothing stopping someone, or something, getting inside. It didn't seem safe for her to be living alone like this.

"When will the work be finished?" Ulquiorra asked as he walked with her up the cement steps, determined to at least look in to make sure she was alone. At his question the redhead hummed thoughtfully, unlocking the door and leading the way inside,

"Ano…Well, the work's barely started., so not for a while." She replied, shivering slightly as she closed the door. Ulquiorra couldn't believe she was living here. The plastic sheeting didn't keep out the cold, and the heating didn't seem able to compensate. The rubble and plaster from the kitchen wall and the main wall had been cleaned up, but there was little sign of any other work.

"Orihime, this is unacceptable." Ulquiorra said as he looked at the huge hole, covered only by a blue sheet. Orihime went to his side and looked at the hole herself, waving it off as she walked into her bedroom.

"It's alright, the heating may not work in the living room, but it's warm in here." She replied as she ushered Ulquiorra into her room, where she had her television set up on the chest of drawers, and the remains of her breakfast sat on the vanity table. He had no idea how she managed to make breakfast, not until he turned around and saw a small toaster.

"It is not just the heating. You have no fridge, freezer, washing machine, dish washer, oven or microwave, and very few cooking utensils left intact. The hole in the kitchen is an invitation for thieves or Hollow. Your remaining here is unacceptable." He stated calmly, Orihime blushing at his words. It was true, she had been living off toast and leftovers from Tatsuki, though she had managed to make a cold stew from the little food she had left. As for thieves, that particular problem had never crossed her mind, though it made her nervous now.

"I guess not, but I don't really have anywhere else…Tatsuki-chan's home is crowded enough with just her and her mother. I'll be okay here, it'll only be for a few weeks." She added as Ulquiorra walked back into the living room to get a closer look at the knocked down wall. She watched as he headed into the kitchen to assess the damage, frowning slightly as he looked around.

Not a single cupboard was left, they had all been shattered and thrown into the skip, along with everything but the toaster and a few plates and bowls, along with her cutlery. There were wires hanging out of the walls with frayed ends, which Ulquiorra was relieved to find dead. Apparently electricity had been diverted from this part of the apartment somehow. Ulquiorra pulled his mobile out with a sigh,

"Urahara…Hai, I am fine, however Orihime is not…Her apartment is not in a liveable condition, so she will be staying with us until the work is complete if you have no objections." He said, listening to Urahara's excited tones on the other end. The shopkeeper had no objection to Orihime staying, in fact quite the opposite, though they would have to find a place to put her.

"I couldn't possibly impose on Urahara-san!" Orihime objected, but it seemed Ulquiorra had made his mind up, and there was little she could do as he steered her into her bedroom.

"Pack." Was all he said, and Orihime found she had little choice but to comply. She had little doubt from previous experience that he would pick her up and carry her just as she was with no other luggage.


	27. Girls Go Shopping

It didn't take Orihime long to get settled in at Urahara's shop. Upon arrival she was ushered upstairs to Ururu's room, where she would be staying with the younger girl. In return for letting her stay Orihime insisted that she help out around the shop and kitchen, though Urahara was rather reluctant about the latter.

While Orihime bustled about the shop with Jinta and Ururu, Ulquiorra went up to his room, his thoughts returning to Ishida's earlier words. He couldn't help but think that the Quincy was right, after all Loly had also told him that he didn't belong in the Human world.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Orihime's voice called from the door. Ulquiorra shifted his gaze from the white ceiling to the open doorway, where the redhead stood with both hands braced gently on the doorframe. The Espada sighed as he slowly sat up and scratched his head,

"Hai, I am well…Was there something you wanted?" He asked in return, watching the redhead blush slightly as she entered his room.

"I was going to do my homework…" She replied hesitantly, watching as Ulquiorra smiled and got to his feet. There was no need to tell him that she needed help, he was very perceptive with this sort of thing.

The pair hurried downstairs, where they sat at the round table in the living area and worked quietly. Ulquiorra shifted closer as she asked for help, his shoulder almost touching hers as he leaned over to look at the task. He had to admit she was picking up things quickly, and sometimes stopped him half way through an explanation to complete it herself.

In less than an hour they were done and Orihime went to help with dinner in the kitchen, where Ururu set her to work chopping vegetables. Ulquiorra remained in the living area, reading a book on Astronomy. As he read he noticed how normal it seemed to have Orihime around. He had thought it would take a little getting used to, but as far as he could tell she had been accepted into the environment as easily as he and Renji had. _It seems Urahara and the others take little time to accept others._

Not long after this thought Ulquiorra got his first call from Miaka. He knew that Sakura would call not long after, followed by Yuki, Tia and Mai. These five, though two of them weren't in his class, were always the first to call for homework. It usually seemed they did theirs before dinner while the rest did it after.

"Ulquiorra, dinner's ready." Orihime called as she wandered through the shop to the deck, where Ulquiorra had gone. He didn't like to talk in front of the other residents of the shop, and the deck gave him a quiet environment, where he could concentrate.

"Hai Orihime, I'll be there shortly." He replied as he looked over his shoulder, the redhead smiled before she headed back inside. On the other end of the phone the girl he was talking to, Mai, seemed to have gone into a sour mood. After only a few more words she hung up and Ulquiorra turned his phone off. It wouldn't take long for news of this to spread, which annoyed him slightly.

Entering the living area he found he was the last to arrive and took his place beside Orihime. They had fried fish and rice for dinner, though Orihime seemed to have altered hers by covering the fish with bean paste and adding honey to her rice. Though Ulquiorra tried a little he quickly decided he preferred his plain, the honey far too sweet for his liking.

"So, I hear we're back on for skating tomorrow." Renji said with a grin, Ulquiorra's eyes widening. _Tomorrow?_ He thought in surprise, but he quickly realised that it was in fact Friday, _oh no…_

"That's right! I can't wait, but I'll have to get my skates from my apartment in the morning." Orihime added, directing this at Ulquiorra, who nodded his agreement. He wasn't comfortable with her going there alone until her walls were repaired and the apartment was safe.

"Skating? That does sound fun." Urahara exclaimed as he snapped his fan open and looked at Renji and Orihime's excited expressions, though he also noticed that Ulquiorra was less than enthusiastic. "You don't look confident Ulquiorra-san, I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you get going. Jinta has always spoken of it rather highly." He added, the redheaded boy blanching slightly as all eyes seemed to shift to him.

"Perhaps. That it the reason I agreed to try it, to see if I enjoyed it." The Espada replied doubtfully, though Orihime didn't seem to pick up on this doubt as she turned to Ulquiorra and began talking about her first time skating. Apparently it had been her brother who taught her and Tatsuki who polished off her technique,

"Tatsuki-chan! She'll be wondering where I am!" The redhead realised as she excused herself and hurried upstairs. Tatsuki always called or visited after training to make sure she was alright, and since Orihime didn't have her phone downstairs she was expecting a lot of missed calls.

Once Orihime was gone Ulquiorra saw little point in remaining at the table and returned to his book, where he turned his phone on and waited for the next string of calls. It took less than half a page for the next caller to ring, prompting Ulquiorra to move to his room, though he didn't stay there. The Espada opened the window and climbed up to the sloped roof, where he lay back with the phone to his ear, easily listing off solutions to the tasks set.

Up above the sky was already black, a few stars sneaking through the clouds, but not many, in fact the cloud seemed to be getting thicker, and there was a slight metallic scent in the air. The atmosphere was slightly heavy and static, which told Ulquiorra it was going to rain, though he wasn't sure how soon. _Perhaps the bad weather will continue through tomorrow…_

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Ichigo thought as he sat on his doorstep slipping into a brand new pair of rollerblades, which he had had to buy. Luckily he didn't spend an awful lot of money, so he had more than enough to pay for the skates, but he probably wouldn't use them much after today, _what a waste…_

"Ichigo! Come on!" Rukia called impatiently from the end of the path, where she was shakily tottering back and forth trying to keep her balance. Ichigo smiled at the sight, thinking she looked quite cute as she put all of her enthusiasm into trying to skate. Once he had done the support straps and tied the laces Ichigo easily pushed himself to his feet and skated effortlessly to Rukia's side.

"Alright, come on." He said as he turned to stop and took Rukia's hand, looking down at her with a smile. She was wearing her favourite white dress with some lilac flowers climbing up one side and a white cardigan over the top with black leggings beneath. She also wore a black helmet, knee pads and elbow pads in case she fell over. Ichigo had put on his knee pads, but hadn't bothered with his elbows or helmet. He knew how to skate.

"W-wait! I-Ichigo!" Rukia stammered as he started skating, Rukia literally running loudly behind him. Ichigo sighed as he rolled to a stop and looked down at the ebony haired girl, _one step at a time…_

"I told you before, glide! Don't run like you're wearing shoes." Ichigo ordered, releasing Rukia and nodding for her to go ahead. As she teetered on ahead Ichigo followed, leisurely gliding across the ground with a slight frown. Rukia jumped slightly as she felt Ichigo's hands on her hips and looked over her shoulders to see him smiling down at her softly. "Slide your feet." He said, Rukia looking down at his feet, which were just behind hers.

"Like this?" She asked as she slid one foot across the pavement, feeling the concrete glide beneath her booted feet.

"Yeah, just like that." Ichigo replied with a sense of pride as Rukia continued to glide her way across the path. As she became more confident Ichigo slowly eased his grip on her waist and allowed her to skate off ahead.

"Ichigo! I'm doing it!" She called as she approached the top of the hill that would take them down to Urahara's Shop. Ichigo's eyes widened as she let out a small shriek and disappeared. Pouring on speed he arrived at the top just in time to see her speeding down out of control, cart wheeling her arms. If it wasn't so dangerous he would have laughed.

"Rukia! Grab the lamppost!" He shouted at the top of his voice, quickly letting himself roll down. He had no worries about keeping his balance or stopping himself, he had done this hundreds of times before. Rukia on the other hand…

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried worriedly as she reached out her hand, seeing the next lamppost just ahead. Inwardly Ichigo prayed she would grab it in time, there was a T-junction not too far off, and if Rukia didn't stop she was likely to be hit by a car. Luckily she grabbed the tall metal pole just in time, though she lost her balance and frantically kicked her wheeled feet across the ground to keep her balance.

"There, I've got you." Ichigo soothed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto her feet, noticing how she kept one hand wrapped around the metal post and the other around his waist. "Before we leave Urahara's I'll teach you how to stop, but until you get the hang of it stop at every lamppost when going down hill." Ichigo instructed as he looked down at her, Rukia nodding her agreement as she slowly let go of the lamppost, though she quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand when he offered it.

"Are there any more hills like this?" She asked as Ichigo slowly rolled them down, turning to stop and helping Rukia do the same. Looking both ways he crossed the road with Rukia and turned right, where there was another hill going down the Urahara's, but it wasn't as steep as the one they had just come down.

"Don't worry, after today you should have no problem with hills like that." Ichigo assured optimistically as he smiled at the girl beside him.

"That's a 'yes' isn't it?" She said sulkily, watching the boy beside her grin sheepishly before taking her down the hill. She quite enjoyed it this time since she could keep her balance as she went down. About half way Ichigo turned in to the yard of the shop, where Tatsuki, Orihime, Ulquiorra and Renji waited. It seemed that they had been waiting some time since Ulquiorra and Renji were already skating around the yard with ease.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted brightly as she skated over, twisting her body elegantly so that she stopped just in front of them.

"Ohayo Inoue, I'm impressed. I didn't know you could skate so well." Ichigo greeted, waving at Tatsuki as the sporty teen glided over,

"Actually Tatsuki-chan taught me how to skate properly." Orihime replied brightly, which led to Tatsuki taking over the training. While the sporty teen had Renji, Ulquiorra and Rukia skating circles Sado and Ishida arrived, though Ishida seemed a little more reluctant than anyone else. Ichigo had actually found himself enjoying the experience, and Ulquiorra had decided to hold off his opinion until after the session.

"So, are we ready to go?" Another new voice called, all eyes turning to the shop, where Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu stood, all of them wearing skates. Ichigo stammered as he looked at the four of them. Ururu and Jinta he wasn't surprised about, they were kids after all, but Urahara and Yoruichi? _Okay, maybe Yoruichi-san isn't a surprise, but still!_

"Why so surprised Kurosaki-san? I like to have fun too." The Shopkeeper said as he rolled by holding his fan across his face, telling Ichigo he was wearing a smirk of some sort. _He even has his cane!_ Ichigo realised as Urahara stopped and leaned on the elegant wooden stick.

"Whatever, are we ready?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the rest of the group, watching as Rukia managed to stop. It wasn't perfect, and it was more than a little shaky, but she had stopped. After a few shouts of agreement Ichigo led the way out into the street, where they decided to go down hill to the school and circle through town to the park.

As they went everyone seemed to split off into pairs or small groups. Ichigo skated ahead with Rukia, their hands linked so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Next were Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado, who spoke little as they went, and behind them were Orihime and Ulquiorra. They skated leisurely and enjoyed the fresh day, though it was a little cold, cold enough for Orihime to wear a pair of jeans rather than a skirt. Yoruichi and Urahara didn't seem to be focusing on too much, though Renji could tell that they were keeping an eye on everything while he skated with Ururu and Jinta at the back of the group.

The order changed every so often as Ulquiorra and Orihime grew a little more ambitious and over took Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado. Tatsuki, seeing this as a challenge, shot between the couple so that she was in front. Unfortunately there was an accident as she cut through.

On the way by her elbow nudged Orihime sideways, where there was a set of steps leading down into the park. Unable to keep her balance Orihime began to fall, letting out a panicked cry as she did so.

"Orihime!" Ulquiorra cried as he reached out to her, but her hand slipped away. Thinking she was going to hit the steps Orihime scrunched her eyes shut, however the next thing she felt was a pair of strong arms around her waist, as well as hearing a horrible screeching noise. The screeching she quickly realised came from hard rubber scraping down a metal rail.

Upon opening her eyes she saw that Ulquiorra had grabbed her across the chest and was now grinding his way down the hand rail, his green eyes focused on the bottom of the steps. Orihime could feel her heels clacking on each step as he approach the bottom before she was falling again as Ulquiorra reached the end of the rail. He hit the ground with ease and crouched, Orihime's weight on the ground bringing them to a stop. Her skates were a little scraped, but she was completely fine, sitting up as Ulquiorra supported her shoulders with his arm.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo's voice called worriedly from the top of the steps.

"Hai! We're fine!" Orihime replied as she waved up at the group,

"We will meet you at the lake." Ulquiorra added as he got to his feet and helped Orihime up. With that Ichigo and the others headed off down the street to find the entrance for bikes and wheelchairs. Once she was up Ulquiorra rested his hands on Orihime's hips lightly, the redhead colouring slightly at the familiar action. "Are you hurt?" He asked,

"No, arigato Ulquiorra, you saved me from a nasty fall." She replied gratefully as she smiled up at him. With a look of relief Ulquiorra released her waist and took her hand, pointing up the path, where they could see a line of trees.

"The lake is that way." He said, Orihime nodding as she allowed him to lead her along. By the looks of it they would reach the lake first since it was only a little further down the path and through a small wooded area. Ulquiorra led the way, letting go of her hand to go slightly ahead.

"Ulquiorra! This path is very…" Orihime trailed off as the pavement turned into a dirt path that led through the wooded area. Ahead of her Ulquiorra slowed to a stop and waited as she gingerly stumbled her way up to him.

"Gomen, this is the quickest way to the lake. We can go the longer route if you would prefer." Ulquiorra replied, but the redhead decided to carry on, though she gripped Ulquiorra's arm with both hands. He smiled softly as he slowly wheeled his way along beside her. It was nice, being with Orihime like this.

"Look!" She exclaimed excitedly as she looked ahead, the water of the lake sparkling in the sunlight. They were also coming to the end of the dirt path, nothing but grass ahead as they began walking towards the metal barriers. "It's so beautiful!" Orihime sighed as she reached the barrier and leaned forward on it.

"You're beautiful." Ulquiorra whispered beside her ear, pulling back quickly and looking out over the lake. Beside him Orihime blushed as her eyes darted to the side to see that the Espada was looking out at the lake, _did he just say something? No…he couldn't have._

"Ulquiorra! Inoue!" Ichigo's voice called, the couple shifting their gaze to the right, where the others were just arriving at the edge of the barrier a few feet off. As Orihime was about to reply Ulquiorra's arm shot out in front of her, easing her back from the barrier. As she looked at him she could see his green eyes hard and focused, but she didn't know why.

"Ulquiorra? What's…" She began, her grey eyes widening as she looked at the lake, where the water burst from the surface. Before she could think to move she found herself against Ulquiorra's chest as he jumped back, his eyes still fixed on the towering Hollow before them. It was huge and looked a lot like a lobster, except it was bigger than a skyscraper.

"Orihime, please get back." Ulquiorra said as he released her, guiding the redhead so that she was behind him. Across the path Rukia and Ichigo had changed into their Shinigami forms, but the Hollow seemed largely unconcerned as it focused on Ulquiorra. _Or is it Orihime?_

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo shouted as he took to the air and swung Zangetsu down against its head, or what seemed to be its head. The problem was that the protective shell was covering the mask and Ichigo's blade bounced off harmlessly. Ulquiorra rushed forward while the Hollow was distracted and jumped up, swinging his foot across to kick the mask, though the impact did little damage. _The exoskeleton is extremely thick…Can I safely use Cero here though?_ He wondered as he looked around, not seeing any humans in sight.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried, a little too late as the huge bone claw grabbed the Espada. Ulquiorra grimaced as the bone gripped him painfully, though it wasn't squeezing to kill. It was aiming to hurt him. "Koten Zanshun!" Orihime cried, Ulquiorra's green eyes shifting to the redhead, a dart of gold leaving her hairclip to cut through the arm of the Hollow, at least that's what she wanted. Ulquiorra watched as Tsubaki bounced off and returned to Orihime, who looked up wide eyed as the Hollow reached out for her with its other claw. _Orihime!_

Ulquiorra grit his teeth as it caught her, lifting her up to look down with cold amber eyes. He could hear her pained cries as the claw tightened its grip, tears pricking her eyes as she struggled back and forth. Ulquiorra felt a surge of something, something he couldn't explain. It was almost as if he had lost control of his body and someone else was fuelling his actions.

With a loud cry Ulquiorra gripped the edges of the Hollow's claw and ripped it open, hearing a crack as the claw snapped. Before the Hollow could register it had been injured Ulquiorra had already wrestled Orihime from it's grip and rolled backwards through the air on his skates.

"Ulquiorra!" Tatsuki's voice called, the Espada looking down, where Tatsuki stood beside Sado. With a nod Ulquiorra dropped Orihime into Sado's large arms, which caught her gently and lowered her to her feet. Now that Sado was with her Ulquiorra tuned his attention back to the Hollow, which was still crying in agony as it shook its broken claws.

Rukia and Ichigo were taking turns jumping at the lobster-like being from all directions while Ishida kept up a steady flow of spirit arrows, a frown marring his face as he saw how little they were doing. The Hollow turned and whipped its short tail impatiently, catching Rukia in the ribs and sending her flying into a tree, where she fell down a few braches before she stopped.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried as he used Shunpo to get to her side, checking her over with his eyes. She was unconscious, but not seriously injured as he gathered her into his arms and jumped to the ground,

"Kurosaki!" Ishida said as he ran over, his blue eyes flicking to Rukia anxiously,

"She's alright, but that Hollow's tough…" He replied as he looked up at the Hollow, which thrashed its tail at Ulquiorra, who easily dodged as he seemed to skate through the air. _I knew we could stand in midair, but I had not idea we could skate…_

"Kurosaki, you can be surprised later." Ishida prompted as he opened his hand and his blue web-like bow appeared once more. With a nod Ichigo returned to the fray, where Ulquiorra had just been head-butted to the ground roughly. Ichigo used Zangetsu to block the tail as Ulquiorra rolled to his feet and returned to the air.

There was little Ulquiorra could do as he looked at the Hollow. None of his physical attacks were breaking through the hard shell. He couldn't rip it apart, at least not with Orihime so close, she could be injured, and his Cero couldn't breach the shell either. _Perhaps if I could combine the two it would be enough…_ But theory did him little good.

With a sigh Ulquiorra skated forward through the air before jumping and spinning into a roundhouse kick, while at the same time focusing a Cero ball around the heel of his skate. As it made contact there was a loud crack and a large fragment of mask fell away. Upon reaching the ground Ulquiorra found that Ishida had already taken advantage of the opening, pouring in arrow after arrow.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried as she hurried over and threw her arms around him, pulling back just enough to run her hands across his cheeks in search of any injuries. She smiled in satisfaction as she found him unharmed, blushing slightly as she realised how close they were,

"Inoue!" Ichigo's voice called, the redhead turning to see him kneeling on the ground with Rukia cradled in his arms. Without another word Orihime hurried over to heal her, leaving Ulquiorra looking on thoughtfully. _That Hollow went straight for me and Orihime…If that…'feeling' hadn't come over me then Orihime could have been seriously injured…_

* * *

 _Where…am I?_ Rukia wondered as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on something soft, wherever she was felt warm and cosy, and there was a light breeze. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim light she immediately knew she was lying in Ichigo's bed, and the quiet pounding sound told her that Ichigo's personal stereo was on.

Looking to the right she couldn't help but smile softly. Ichigo was fast asleep in his chair, his chin resting on his folded arms while his headphones sent loud rock music into his ears. Turning on her side Rukia tried to reach out, though the ache down her back and throb in her head didn't make it easy.

Feeling the tug on the waist of his T-shirt Ichigo slowly stirred and sat back in his seat, tugging his headphones off his ears so that they hung round his neck. Once his brain finally caught up to his body he realised he had been woken up by a gentle tug, which gradually led him to one conclusion. _Rukia's awake!_

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly as he got to his knees beside the bed and ran his hand through her ebony locks gently. Rukia smiled and nodded, a little embarrassed about being treated like a sick child, but also comforted by the gesture. She could tell he was just relieved that she was alright.

"I'm a little sore." She replied in a small voice as she tugged the covers up to her nose and peered up at Ichigo, who could help but find her adorable. He was so relieved; she had been unconscious for three hours since they got back. Her Gigai was sitting motionless on the floor beneath the window, the Soul Candy now back in its container. He knew his father wouldn't be home for a while, so it was safe for her to stay in bed. If he did come in Ichigo could always pretend Rukia was asleep, if Isshin even noticed her.

"Anything I can do?" Ichigo asked, noticing a slight redness to the top of her cheeks which is all he could see of them. He smiled softly as Rukia nodded, "And what can I do?" He asked softly as he got to his feet,

"My back is really sore so…" She trailed off,

"You want me to give you a massage?" He guessed, watching as she nodded, _it must be bad…Rukia never asks for a massage…_ "Alright, roll onto your stomach." Ichigo instructed as he pulled the covers off her, watching as she struggled to roll over. He gently helped her over and slowly removed her black haori and white under kimono so that she was left in a white bra.

Ichigo worked as gently but firmly as he could, feeling guilty as Rukia flinched at his touch. Her whole back had bruises all over it from where she had impacted the trunk and then fallen through the branches of the tree. Most of them were dark purple, but a few were pale red. Pressing firmly into her muscles he grit his teeth as she hissed and moaned in protest,

"Gomen." He apologised as he continued, both of them knowing this was for her own good. Luckily the pain began to ease as she got used to the pressure, her shoulders gradually loosening as she relaxed. "How's your neck?" He asked, knowing that her head had been hit at some point. He was hoping that she hadn't hurt her neck in the process,

"A little stiff, but I think my back took the brunt of it." She replied, shifting slightly to look over her shoulder,

"And your head? Let me take a look." Ichigo said softly as he crawled up the bed so that he straddled her back, though he didn't put any weight on her as he leaned forward. Rukia grimaced as he began to probe her scalp, pausing as she flinched to take a closer look. She had a large lump, but there was no blood. "It doesn't look that bad, but I'll get Oto-san to take a look." Ichigo decided as he stroked her hair and turned her over gently, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Can you help me back into my Gigai?" Rukia asked as she sat up slowly, watching Ichigo as he climbed off the bed and bent over, his jeans tightening over his backside as he leaned down. As Ichigo turned with her Gigai in his arms he paused as he saw her smirking, her blue eyes swiftly darting away from his crotch. _Was she checking me out?_

Looking at her suspiciously Ichigo lowered the Gigai over her body, watching as the two slowly merged to become a singular entity once more. Leaning over her Ichigo peered at her closely, his eyes widening as Rukia's blue eyes snapped open and he was pulled down into a rough kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Ichigo asked as Rukia tugged him down further so that he was half kneeling on the bed, one hand on either side of her head.

"Doing what?" Rukia asked innocently as she tugged him further down, the Vizard grinning as he kissed her again. He briefly thought of going further, but once he reached around and stroked her back, seeing her flinch in the process, he decided to stop.

"Gomen." Ichigo apologised as he pulled back to sit on the edge of the bed, helping Rukia to sit up as she struggled to do so herself. Once she was on the edge of the bed Rukia snuggled into his side, a little disappointed that he'd stopped. "Are you ready for the ball next Saturday?" Ichigo asked to change the subject,

"Not yet…Rangiku-san wanted us to get together and pick out dresses tomorrow." Rukia replied as she nudged Ichigo's arm, the Vizard wrapping it loosely around her waist,

"Rangiku's going?" He asked, surprised as the Shinigami shook her head,

"She volunteered for security outside. She just wanted to help us find dresses." She replied, both slowly getting up as Yuzu called them down for dinner. _Come to think of it I still need to get my suit dry-cleaned…_

* * *

"I fail to see why I had to come." Ulquiorra said as Yoruichi and Orihime led the way to the meeting place they had chosen. Truth be told Ulquiorra had his reasons for not wanting to tag along. Even though most of the girls present would be Shinigami he didn't want to draw any Hollow to Orihime, though Yoruichi didn't know this.

"Ah, come on Ulquiorra! You wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to spend time with a crowd of beautiful women would you?" The cat-like woman teased with a wink as she looked over her shoulder. Ulquiorra sighed as he continued his way, slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked behind the two girls.

It wasn't long until they met up with the others, Tatsuki, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Rangiku, Yachiru, Hinamori and Soi Fon. All of them were dressed casually, especially the younger girls. Yachiru was wearing a light pink dress with matching sandals with a small black handbag, which was close to what Yuzu wore, except hers was yellow. Karin, Tatsuki and Soi Fon were all similarly dressed in more boyish clothes while the others were dressed in girly skirts and shirts.

"What's he doing here?" Soi Fon asked cautiously, not trusting the Espada one bit considering what happened last time they met. Ulquiorra paused with a neutral expression, though he sighed inwardly. It bothered him a little that Loly was right, that he was distrusted so much.

"Well, since he hasn't been to a ball he's going to come around with us and look at some suits, beside we need a man's opinion, right?" Yoruichi replied, her eyes narrowing slightly as Soi Fon scoffed.

"Yoruichi-sama, you can't be serious! He's a…he's one of them!" She declared as she glared at the boy, who could make no argument on that front. He could only assume that by 'one of them' she meant Hollow, and he couldn't argue with that point. He was at least half Hollow.

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi said, the dark haired captain blanching slightly at Yoruichi's glare, her eyes shifting to look at her feet in shame. Ulquiorra noticed Orihime glancing at him worriedly and gave her a small smile, knowing she worried about him when people talked about him like this. "Ulquiorra, you've met Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Rukia and Rangiku. This is Hinamori Momo, Vice Captain of Fifth Squad, Kusajishi Yachiru, Vice Captain of Eleventh Squad and Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's younger sisters." Yoruichi introduced, the girls giving him various reactions. Hinamori smiled warily, clearly showing she was sceptical but willing to give him a chance, Yachiru was indifferent to him being a Hollow and smiled brightly while Karin and Yuzu, not knowing his situation, just greeted him as a friend.

"A-ano…" A small voice said, Ulquiorra turning to find Ururu shuffling her feet nervously. "Gomenasai, I was running late." She apologised with a bow as she approached, gripping Ulquiorra's jacket sleeve. The Espada smiled as he reached down to pet her head gently as she smiled up at him,

"Don't worry about it…Okay, let's go!" Yoruichi said loudly as she turned and led the way towards the shops. Ulquiorra followed, as he did for the rest of the afternoon. It was very awkward being the only male. Many passing humans looked at him with either jealousy or wariness. Apparently it was abnormal for a single male to mingle with a large group of girls unless he was a 'stud' or a 'homosexual,' of which Ulquiorra was neither.

As well as traipsing around the whole town, or what felt like the whole town, Ulquiorra was also expected to offer opinions. Opinions he was not qualified to give. How was he supposed to know what looked good on them? He could only offer an analytical observation.

"What do you think?" Rangiku asked as she ushered Yoruichi in front of him wearing a low cut purple dress with a long slit up to her thigh on one side. It hugged her contours very tightly, accentuating every inch of her body,

"It is revealing." Ulquiorra observed, noting the way it plunged at the front and back, along with the slit. "But the colour does match your hair." He added, watching both women frown thoughtfully.

"Hey! Ulquiorra, what do you think?" Tatsuki's voice called, the boy turning to see her in a black dress that came up to just above her knees and was held up by two thin straps over her shoulders. There was some sort of netting beneath the skirt of the dress to make it flair slightly,

"Quite plain and understated, but appealing to the eye." Ulquiorra replied, watching Tatsuki grin and burst into a laugh,

"Jeez thanks Ulquiorra, you really know how to flatter a girl." She teased with a wink as she headed back into the changing rooms. Ultimately deciding she liked the feedback she received Tatsuki decided to buy the dress.

"Ulquiorra! Over here!" Yoruichi's voice called, the Espada sighing as he turned to see Soi Fon being dragged out in front of him wearing a long flowing yellow dress with a modest neckline and thin straps on the shoulders. Yoruichi span Soi Fon in a circle, the skirt rising lightly in the process, before looking at Ulquiorra once more while holding Soi Fon in place, "Well?" She prompted,

"Again, a fairly plain style with a light airy feel to it." Ulquiorra said simply, neither woman able to figure out whether the comment was good or not. Behind him Ulquiorra heard a small cry of objection, followed by Tatsuki's voice telling her not to worry. Turning Ulquiorra could just see Tatsuki trying to pull someone from the changing room. Eventually she managed to tug a reluctant and overly embarrassed Orihime from the booth.

"Ulquiorra! It's a great dress right?" Tatsuki called, stepping away from Orihime as she noticed Ulquiorra staring at her. Orihime's dress was a pure white silk that flowed down to her toes and tightened like a corset at her waist. She was the first to choose a dress with long sleeved too, though the sleeves were made of a delicate lace that revealed the pale skin beneath before sweeping diagonally down across her torso.

"You look…" Ulquiorra trailed off as he walked closer to her, his eyes examining every inch of her. "Beautiful." He concluded as he reached out and ran his hand over the soft smooth silk of her dress skirt. Orihime blushed in response as she looked up at him, her eyes darting to Tatsuki, who grinned at her before stepping away.

"Finally! A simple response!" Yoruichi teased, the Espada looking over his shoulder where she still stood with Soi Fon.

"Onii-chan…" Ururu's quiet voice called from her booth, where she peered around the curtain with slight blush. Ulquiorra walked over and looked around the curtain, where Ururu stood in a small white dress very similar to Orihime's, but without the lace, and with small shoulder straps instead of sleeves.

"Do you like that Ururu?" Ulquiorra asked, the small girl nodding in response as she turned to look at the back of the dress in the mirror. "It fits you well." He added before stepping back to let the small girl change. As she turned he realised Orihime had disappeared, leaving him free to wander off and buy something to go with that dress.

* * *

"How was it?" Ichigo asked as he heard the door go, accompanied by giggling voices and multiple footsteps. Turning off the television he looked across from the sofa, where Rukia and his sisters had just returned from dress shopping. He couldn't understand why his sisters didn't just wear the dresses from last year. There was nothing wrong with those dresses, and they hadn't grown that much.

"It was good. Did you pick your suit up?" Rukia asked as she walked to the back of the sofa and looked down at Ichigo as he leaned his head back.

"Hai-hai, it's in the closet." He replied before accepting the kiss Rukia pressed to his lips briefly. From the doorway Ichigo could hear Karin making puking noises and Yuzu giggling, with a smile Rukia kissed him again before stepping back and hefting her bag,

"I'm going to put my dress away." She said as she hurried to the bottom of the stairs,

"Aren't you going to show me?" Ichigo called after her as he turned to kneel in the sofa and looked towards the bottom of the stairs.

"No! You can wait and then shower me with compliments this Saturday!" Rukia's muffled voice replied, the noise telling Ichigo that she was already up in his room going through the closet. Ichigo sat back with a sigh before looking at his sisters,

"How about you guys? You going to make me wait too?" He asked, Karin blushing and running up the stairs while Yuzu and Ichigo looked on in confusion, "What's up with her?" He wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure…Here's my dress." Yuzu added as she hurried over with her bag. Ichigo took the bag as his sister hopped on the soft beside him. Reaching in he pulled out a yellow dress, which looked a lot like a bridesmaid dress, _though when it comes to ball gowns there's not a lot of difference…_

"I had a feeling yours would be yellow." Ichigo said with a soft smile as he returned the dress to the paper bag, noticing his sister's anxious glances. "It's a lovely dress. Why don't you get it up stairs to stop it getting mussed up." He added as he handed the bag to Yuzu and watched her hurry up stairs.

"I'm exhausted." Rukia sighed as she returned to the sofa and slumped down beside Ichigo, quickly shifting so that she was lying down with her head in his lap. Ichigo smiled as he sat back and stroked her ebony locks with one hand while reaching for the remote with the other. Flicking on the television he put one of the music channels on, already knowing there were no good films or shows on, he'd only just checked.

"Done your homework?" Ichigo asked, feeling her nod against his thigh, _well that's one less thing to worry about._ He thought, his gut telling him that they wouldn't have an easy night. Quite a few Hollow had been cropping up in the last couple of nights.

* * *

 _Where could he be?_ Karin wondered as she wandered the streets, keeping her eyes open for one guy, and one guy only. Yuzu had headed over to the shop to talk to Jinta about the ball, so that left Karin alone. So far all her friends, the ones who were going to the ball, had dates. Even her little sister had a date, or would by the time she returned from the shop.

There was only one guy Karin could think to ask. No, that wasn't strictly true. It would be more accurate to say that there was only one guy she wanted to ask. The problem was finding him, after all Toshiro wasn't a normal school boy, so she couldn't just wait at the gates for him. She also had no idea where he usually went while he was off duty.

 _What if I can't find him? Or what if he doesn't want to go with me? I'd have to go by myself again! That would be so embarrassing! Even my little twin sister has a date this year!_ She thought as she reached the place she first met Toshiro. She was on the road that led to the top of those stairs, where Toshiro had caught her ball for her. She couldn't believe that it had been a year already. _I'll be in high school next year…_

Karin sighed as she hopped over the metal barrier and sat on the grass, huddling her knees to her chest in the cold. She knew it was probably a stupid idea, but it didn't hurt to sit and wait for a while; this was his favourite spot. _I wonder how long I should wait? I don't even know if Toshiro is on duty today…_

"Karin-san!" A surprised voice said, the young girl turning to see Toshiro wearing his casual clothes. As he hopped over the barrier he snapped his mobile shut, apparently having no Hollow to deal with. As they sat Karin felt her heart beat a little faster while she contemplated asking him. He was right there, just as she'd wanted. "I was surprised to find you here." Toshiro said as he glanced across at her,

"Hai…I was just…sitting." Karin replied in embarrassment, unable to tell him the truth. She hadn't imagined it would be so difficult to bring up the subject, _why didn't I just say I was waiting for him?_ "How about you?" She asked as she looked over,

"I just came for a break. Matsumoto has been driving me crazy about this ball. Apparently my suit is…'cute.'" He replied a little stiffly as he leaned back against the metal, his eyes looking out over the town. Karin smiled as she looked across at him. As far as she could tell Matsumoto was a mixture of a mother and elder sister to Toshiro, teasing him and looking after him at the same time.

"So…You're going to the ball." Karin said as she fisted her hand and dug her nails into her skin. _Okay, the subject is open, now just…play it cool…_

"Hai. I'm part of the security detail chosen by Seireitei to keep an eye on proceedings." Toshiro replied as he pulled his eyes away from the early evening view to look at Karin. He didn't notice it at first, but she seemed a little preoccupied and uncomfortable,

"And…ano, who are you going with?" She asked nervously as she glanced across at him,

"'Going with?' Is that expected?" He asked in surprise. Karin blushed a little as she looked away, her hands fiddling nervously. Toshiro smiled at how cute she looked, which was rare considering how boyish Karin was,

"Well no…It's just…Well, usually you take a date to things like this…" She replied, her eyes darting across to him a few times, seeing him look thoughtful about her words. "I-if you don't have anyone, you know…I-I'd be happy to…go with you…" Karin stammered, her cheeks a bright shade of red as she finished, her eyes glued to her trainers as she waited for Toshiro's response.

"Arigato Karin-san." Toshiro replied as he looked across at her warmly, _she looks so…cute when she blushes like that._

"Does that mean you'll go with me?" Karin asked as she glanced across at him, looking away as she caught his eye.

"Hai, I'll meet you at your house at half past seven." He replied as he got to his feet, his mobile beeping as he pulled it from his pocket. "I have to go." He added as he headed off, waving over his shoulder as he went. Karin waved back as she got to his feet, waiting until Toshiro was out of sight before jumping into the air with an excited squeak.

* * *

"Hey Soi Fon, do you have a date yet?" Yoruichi asked as she looked up from her magazine. They were currently sitting in Urahara's living room while he was pottering about the shop. Soi Fon was due back in Seireitei that evening so she had decided to spend the afternoon with Yoruichi before she left. At Yoruichi's question Soi Fon blushed a little,

"I-I was hoping I would be able to go with you Yoruichi-sama." She replied, watching her friend take on a cattish grin as she flipped the page in her magazine. Soi Fon had one open on the table, but had mostly occupied herself by looking across at her idol or peering into the shop, where 'that man' was working.

"Soi Fon, you know I'm going with Kisuke, plus I'm a girl. I meant a date!" Yoruichi replied in exasperation. Truth be told Yoruichi had seen this coming and had prepared for it. She liked Soi Fon, loved her like a sister in fact, but she wanted to be able to spend some time with Kisuke. Soi Fon didn't like Kisuke, so her presence would make it difficult.

"I know that, I just meant I wasn't going to bring a date." Soi Fon replied almost sulkily, knowing that Yoruichi was planning something that she probably wouldn't like.

"But you hate Kisuke! Besides, I already found you a date." The cat-like woman replied with a grin as she looked back at her magazine. She could feel Soi Fon glaring at her and hoped that Kisuke didn't enter the room about then. If he did she knew Soi Fon would do something to him out of annoyance.

"You got me a date without asking first? I don't want to spend the night making small-talk with a complete stranger!" Soi Fon objected as she leaned across the table, while Yoruichi settled back against the wall feeling overly unconcerned about Soi Fon and her desires.

"Don't worry about it! You know the guy already, in fact you have a lot in common." She replied, Soi Fon whining aloud as she slumped to the table. She had never been able to go against Yoruichi's wishes and she didn't plan on starting now. If meeting this date would please Yoruichi then what else could Soi Fon do but go along with it?

"He better not be some pathetic slack off." She muttered as she looked up at Yoruichi, who snorted at the thought.

"Don't worry, he's a good catch…besides it's not like I'm asking you to marry the guy, just have fun and make a new friend." She replied as she continued to read her magazine, Soi Fon humming lightly as she looked up at the purple haired woman. _I wonder who it could be…Perhaps making a new friend wouldn't be so bad…He better be good!_


	28. Home Sweet Home

The rest of the week was largely uneventful. School came and went, nothing in particular happened and soon it was the evening of the ball. After eating dinner the Urahara shop leapt into action. The girls went up to use the shower and get changed first while the men stayed down stairs, apart from Jinta who had to use the shower and leave first. He was heading over to the Kurosaki household to accompany Yuzu.

Urahara and Ulquiorra sat patiently at the table with Renji, who wasn't attending the ball. He would be in his Shinigami form and was accompanying them for security. Ikkaku and Yumichika were also outside waiting to go. Tessai was the only one not attending, preferring to get some time to himself for a change.

Soon enough it was Ulquiorra's turn to use the shower. On the way up he passed Ururu in her pretty white dress, but didn't see either of the others, though he knew he'd see them soon enough. Once he was out of the shower he shaved and brushed his teeth before pulling on a suit with a dark green silk sash at the waist with his black jacket over the top. After a few tries he gave up on the bowtie and hurried downstairs so that Urahara could get ready. Before heading down he stopped in his room to grab the small bag containing his gift to Orihime.

"Look at you! Come here!" Yoruichi half laughed as she saw Ulquiorra at the bottom of the stairs, his collar still upturned where he had been fiddling with the bowtie. As she approached Ulquiorra handed her the tie and stood patiently as she deftly tied and straitened it, pulling down his collar neatly afterwards.

"Arigato, have you seen Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked around the living area, not seeing the redhead anywhere.

"No, but there was a call for you, something about a ride or something?" The cat-like woman replied as she handed him the phone and a number. Seeing that Ulquiorra seemed to know what she was talking about Yoruichi shifted her attention to the stairs as Urahara came down in a similar state to Ulquiorra. With a sigh she tied his bowtie and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips since they were in the room alone.

"Now-now, what if Ulquiorra-san or Orihime-san came in." He teased as he rested his hands on her hips while hers remained on his shoulders. His suit was the same as Ulquiorra's except his sash was a deep red, which she was delighted to find almost matched the dress she had chosen. She could see Urahara's eyes creeping down to her breasts where the silk dress took a slight plunge. The dress had long sleeves and rested just off the shoulders, and the skirt was long and flowing.

"What if they do? They can prove nothing." Yoruichi teased as she released him and stepped back, watching his eyes follow the sway of her hips. Taking a slow turn she looked at him with a grin, "How do I look?" She asked impishly,

"Simply delectable; it's hard to resist the temptation to eat you up." Urahara replied with a predatory look in his eye and a charming smile on his lips as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Deciding to play Yoruichi tugged her hand back before his lips could reach it and smirked,

"Well you'll just have to resist." She replied before walking into the kitchen to see if she could find Orihime. Urahara growled slightly as he watched her leave, knowing she had heard by the satisfied glance she gave him over his shoulder.

"Our transport is here." Ulquiorra announced as he came through from the shop, Urahara nodding in confusion. He hadn't ordered any transport, he had assumed that they would walk or order cabs, _perhaps Ulquiorra-san did._

"Ladies, are we ready?" Urahara asked as he looked into the kitchen to see Yoruichi putting a little red on her lips, a very dark red that blended quite nicely with her natural brown skin. Ururu had a slight gloss to her lips, applied by Orihime, who had a little pink on her lips and nails.

"Hai!" Yoruichi replied as she put the lid back on the lipstick and returned it to a makeup bag that Urahara didn't recognise. He guessed it belonged to Orihime. The girls hurried through the shop, Yoruichi's arm looped through Urahara's as they went, her hand clutching a small black purse. Outside they stopped and stared in astonishment at the vehicle that awaited. It was a long black limousine.

"Hurry up, we have to pick up a few more people." Ulquiorra stated as he held the door open for them. Ururu was the first to enter, smiling at Ulquiorra as he held her hand and helped her in. When Orihime approached he held her back and motioned for Urahara and Yoruichi to go in first, stepping away from the long car with Orihime. "I bought you something to go with your dress." He said as he handed her the bag,

"Ulquiorra! You really didn't have to!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise, a light blush rising to her cheeks as she reached in and pulled out a long silk wrap. It was just thick enough to wrap around her shoulders and back and long enough to rest comfortably in the crook of her arms without dragging along the floor, "Arigato! It's beautiful!" She said as she wrapped it around herself comfortably,

"Consider it something to remember me by." Ulquiorra replied with a warm smile, Orihime frowning slightly at his words, though she didn't have time to dwell on them as Ulquiorra tugged her towards the limousine. Once inside the driver pulled out of the yard and began heading up the road to the next house.

"How many stops are we making?" Yoruichi asked as she looked around the spacious inside of the limo. She was sharing a long curved sofa with Urahara and Ururu while Ulquiorra and Orihime sat on the one to their right. There was enough space for about ten others at a squeeze.

"Three." Ulquiorra replied as he lifted a bottle of champagne and popped it open, slowly pouring a glass before handing it across to Urahara, who gave it to Yoruichi. He received one of his own a moment later. Ulquiorra himself had never tried alcohol, nor had Orihime, though she decided to try it since Ulquiorra offered it. For Ururu Ulquiorra poured out an orange juice, all five leisurely sipping their drinks as they watched the town fly by.

There were also chocolates, which they all tried, as well as roses for the ladies. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra warmly, knowing that he had planned all of this for them. It was a very kind gesture, almost as if he was trying to tell them something. Before she could delve into it the limousine came to a stop outside a large apartment building that Orihime didn't recognise.

Ulquiorra climbed out and hurried over to one of the doors, returning a few moments later. They waited for a few minutes before Sado appeared at the door and climbed in, sitting on the third sofa part opposite Ulquiorra. The limousine then moved towards its next destination.

It was a place Orihime vaguely recognised as being near where Ishida lived, in fact she was proved right as Ishida appeared at the door in shock. It was rare to see a limousine in these parts, let alone ride in them. He was a little cold to Ulquiorra, but a lot less than normal, almost as if he had decided to back off for a while. _Perhaps that's Ishida-kun's way of saying thank you…_ Orihime thought as the limousine stopped again. This time she definitely knew the area as Ishida got out.

Ishida made his way to the door of the house, double checking the address on a small piece of paper before knocking. Ishida checked that his dark blue sash was straight and ran his hand through his ebony locks self consciously as he waited for the door to open. Once it did he was speechless seeing Tatsuki in her black dress, her hair slightly less spiked than usual.

"Konbanwa." She said with a smile as she stepped out with a small black handbag slung over her shoulder. Ishida subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair again before replying,

"Konbanwa, you look…very appealing." He complimented, blushing slightly as Tatsuki laughed, "Gomen, I didn't want to use the word 'nice,' it doesn't seem enough in this case." Ishida excused as he offered Tatsuki his arm, watching as she threaded her arm through his awkwardly,

"It's fine, I just-whoa!" She exclaimed as she saw the limousine, stopping in her tracks. Ishida smiled at her and nodded his understanding, after all he had done the same thing. The clicking of her sandal heels continued as she allowed Ishida to guide her to the door and help her inside, where she took the place beside Orihime. The redhead took no time in showing her wrap to her friend and offering her a glass of champagne and chocolates, as well as the rose that had been left for her.

"This was a really nice idea Ulquiorra! How much did all this cost?" Orihime asked as Ulquiorra refilled her glass for her. With a smile Ulquiorra handed her glass back before leaning in to her ear,

"Nothing compared to what your smile is worth." He replied, looking out of the window as he pulled back. He knew her cheeks would be a deep shade of red right now, and that was enough to satisfy him as he looked out of the window, determined to enjoy his last night at her side. The bracelet was already tucked away safely in his jacket pocket, which was buttoned shut. _Strange…I feel somewhat melancholic…_

"We're here!" Yoruichi observed as the limousine pulled into the school, where there were already four other limousines parked. As they climbed out Ulquiorra pressed a card into Yoruichi's hand,

"Show this to the driver and he will take you home." He instructed before helping Orihime out of the car and looping her arm through his, followed by Ishida and Tatsuki as they walked inside. Sado paused beside the car as Ururu climbed out before taking her hand, Yoruichi laughing quietly at the sight.

"Sado-kun is a very kind young man." Urahara observed as he watched Ururu hurrying alongside him. When Jinta had been invited to the Ball by Yuzu this left Ururu at a loose end. She had been quite sad about it, and Jinta felt bad for her, but luckily Sado, who didn't have a date, dropped by and offered to go with Ururu. This worked for Urahara, it meant he could give his undivided attention to Yoruichi for a change.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Ichigo shouted as he hurried to the front door, surprised to find Toshiro waiting in a suit much like his own with a deep red sash. "Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked down at the white haired boy.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho." The boy replied as he walked past into the house with his hands in his pockets, looking fairly disgruntled. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get used to the tight neck of the shirt, especially since Matsumoto had done his bowtie up so tightly.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Ichigo asked anxiously, the young captain looking slightly awkward and embarrassed as he looked around the living room for Karin.

"Toshiro!" Karin's voice called from the top of the stairs, the white haired boy looking up at her with a slight flush. Karin hurried to the bottom of the stairs with a grin, wearing a simple black dress and high heels. Ichigo had never seen his sister in high heels, in fact he had never thought he would, at least not until high school.

"That dress suits you." Toshiro replied with a small bow, and Ichigo finally caught on. Karin had mentioned a date, but he had never expected Toshiro, _though I guess I should have after that night a few weeks ago…_

"Who now?" Ichigo wondered aloud as he returned to the door and opened it once again, his jaw dropping as he came face to face with the unlikeliest couple. Byakuya stood stiffly before him in a suit matching his own with the same red sash, and on his arm was Soi Fon, who wore a long flowing black gown. It was the same style as the yellow one she had looked at, but yellow seemed too summery for a Christmas Ball.

"Nii-sama! Soi Fon-taicho!" Rukia exclaimed as she appeared at Ichigo's side and eased him aside to allow Byakuya and his date into the house. She shut the door and laughed quietly as Ichigo remained where he was with a stunned look, "Ichigo." She said as she jabbed his stomach, the Vizard looking down bewildered.

"Ah! Gomen!" He apologised, his expression becoming shocked for an entirely new reason as he took in Rukia's appearance. She looked truly lovely in her dress, which was a deep midnight blue silk gown that swept down to her toes, which were covered by matching shoes. "You look good." He added awkwardly,

"Only 'good?'" Rukia asked, feigning hurt as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, holding back a smirk as she noticed his trousers tighten slightly.

"Better than good, much much better." He added as he rested his hands on her hips and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. Hearing a loud cough they turned to see Isshin and the others watching them, "Gomen." Ichigo apologised sheepishly as he pulled back, keeping one hand on the small of Rukia's back.

"Is Jinta-kun here yet?" Yuzu called as she hurried down in her yellow dress, Jinta standing up awkwardly from the sofa with a bow, where he had been sitting with Isshin. Judging by the look on the boy's face Ichigo could guess the content of that conversation. His father was very protective of his daughters, especially Yuzu.

"Looks like we're all here." Isshin observed as he did a quick head count. Outside there was the sound of a horn that signalled their ride was there. Opening the door Ichigo was surprised to see a white limousine parked on the curb, "Nice choice Byakuya-san!" Isshin complimented as he looked over his son's shoulder,

"You knew about this?" Ichigo exclaimed as his father turned to help his daughters into their coats, though Toshiro had already beaten him to Karin,

"Byakuya-san said he'd bring the transport." He replied, Ichigo snorting quietly. _I should have known, of course a noble wouldn't want to arrive on foot or in a small car!_

The ride to the school had been somewhat quiet, Byakuya and Soi Fon looking everywhere but each other as they sat stiffly side by side, Rukia was cuddled into Ichigo's chest, Karin sat beside Toshiro talking to him quietly about football and Yuzu spoke about the shop with Jinta while her father watched over proceedings protectively. He was already too late for Karin, he wasn't going to let Yuzu get corrupted.

At the school Ichigo climbed out first, holding his hand out for Rukia so that he could help her step from the car, followed by Toshiro and Karin and then Isshin, who helped Yuzu out himself, shooting a glare at Jinta, who looked intimidated. Byakuya was next to exit and as Soi Fon was about to follow she was surprised to find the noble's hand held out for her elegantly.

"Arigato." She murmured with a slightly blush of discomfort as he helped her to her feet. When Yoruichi had found her a date she had never expected it would be Byakuya, and to say she was displeased would be an understatement. She was furious and humiliated. Byakuya made no response as he looped her arm through his and led her into the school, shooting a glare at Yoruichi as soon as he saw her.

"I should never have trusted that woman." Byakuya muttered, remember how Yoruichi had come to him claiming she wanted to start over and had found him a date to save him the trouble. At the time it hadn't bothered him, but once he found out it was Soi Fon he couldn't help but feel displeased. She wasn't a noble, and the last thing he needed were more rumours about him getting involved with peasants.

"Don't talk about Yoruichi-sama in that disrespectful manner!" Soi Fon snapped as she looked at Byakuya sharply, the noble giving her his own sharp look. This is what they had been doing for the past hour or so since they met. She was overly loyal to Yoruichi while the purple haired feline was the tormentor of his youth, and apparently adulthood.

"When Shihoin Yoruichi gains respect for my noble status perhaps I will refer to her in a more positive manner." Byakuya replied, knowing it would be a hot day in Hueco Mundo before that happened. At his side Soi Fon flushed slightly, unable to think of a defence for that. Though he was finding her frustrating Byakuya couldn't complain much. She was a Captain, she was attractive and she had a slight fire that made her feisty. "Perhaps we should put Yoruichi aside." The noble suggest, the idea of arguing for the whole night not at all appealing.

"Hai…" Soi Fon replied, falling silent shortly after. Byakuya felt a similar pause in his own speech. Aside from knowing Yoruichi, Byakuya had no idea what they had in common. He had been a Captain for over fifty years, as had Soi Fon, yet he had never spoken to her unless it was required. In fact he had spoken to few Captains while off duty, and rarely anyone else outside his own Squad.

"You…serve the Shihoin household?" Byakuya asked hesitantly, unsure what else to talk about.

"No. Since Yoruichi-sama abandoned her post as Captain and I attained the rank I have had little time for the Shihoin house." Soi Fon replied, wondering if she should ask questions of her own or just answer his. She didn't want to insult a noble after all. "What of you and your noble duties? Does your captaincy interfere with them?" She asked warily, flicking her dark eyes around the crowded room of people.

"Not at all. Truth be told there aren't many noble duties that require my direct attention, and I keep on top of the paperwork." Byakuya replied simply, unable to think of many questions. He really had no experience socializing with the lower classes, so all of his practiced conversation topics were about politics that Soi Fon was unlikely to be fluent in.

"How about training? Do you keep up with that?" Soi Fon asked, afraid that another silence would build up.

"Not as often as I would prefer. It is difficult to train when there is no one at your level." He replied, which may have sounded egotistical to some, but Soi Fon had seen Byakuya fight. He was good, clearly one of the best among the Gotei Thirteen.

"I find a similar problem. I haven't trained seriously for three months." Soi Fon sighed as she looked across the room, where Yoruichi was slow dancing with Urahara, a sight that made her cringe. She wouldn't say that she hated Kisuke, but she certainly disliked him for taking up so much of Yoruichi's time. Before Yoruichi explained things she had also blamed Kisuke for the incident over a hundred years ago when Yoruichi had abandoned Soul Society and went into hiding after helping Urahara and Tessai escape from Room Forty Six. It was now no secret that Urahara had been set up, but at the time Soi Fon had felt hurt and betrayed.

"Do they bother you?" Byakuya asked curiously as he noticed the direction of her sulky glare, though he would never say aloud that she looked sulky. That would be churlish peasant behaviour not worthy of a noble. Soi Fon looked back at him with a slight flush in her cheeks,

"Not at all." She snapped in reply, closing her eyes for a few moments and refusing to look in Yoruichi's direction again. Byakuya looked closely at the young woman at his side. He was rapidly finding that she was nothing like he had imagined her to be. He had imagined her to be serious and unemotional all the time, yet here she was pouting like a child.

"It seems Shihoin Yoruichi has a talent for inciting unwanted emotion in others." He said as he looked across at the mischievous subject of their conversation, who was laughing brightly as Urahara whispered something in her ear. He had known for some time that there was more than just a strong friendship between her and the shopkeeper, though it interested him little.

"You too?" Soi Fon said in surprise, the noble nodding beside her.

"She often used to come to my estate with my grandfather in my youth. She was my tormentor, doing everything possible to stir me up. It was her torment that led to my developed Shunpo. I had to get faster so that I could catch her, but I never did." Byakuya revealed, watching a small smile cross Soi Fon's lips. Apparently this was a familiar thing for her also, though he expected the teasing was probably different in her case.

"Hey! Byakuya-san!" An overly cheerful voice called. Byakuya turned to find Ichigo's father making his way over, holding back a sigh. Instead he settled for a slight closing of the eyes before giving the human his full attention. "Are you enjoying the ball? Don't forget to talk to Rukia's teacher and find out how she's doing, that's why we're here after all." Isshin instructed as he slapped Byakuya's shoulder, the noble gritting his teeth slightly at the contact. No one treated him so familiarly, except perhaps Ichigo.

"I shall, when I get the chance." Byakuya replied simply, Soi Fon watching the exchange carefully. She could tell by the slight straightening of Byakuya's spine that he was out of his comfort zone, something she could also relate to.

"And who is this charming young lady? I don't believe we've been introduced properly." Isshin said as he turned his attention to Soi Fon with a charming smile that she found distasteful. She was grateful that Ichigo hadn't inherited this side of his father's personality, especially as he kissed her hand in a gentlemanly manner.

"This is Soi Fon. Soi Fon, let me present Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo-san's father." Byakuya introduced as Soi Fon's cheeks turned slightly red. She pulled her hand out of Isshin's grip and nodded to him politely, holding back from wiping her hand on her dress. It wasn't that Isshin had left wet kisses on her skin, it was just that Soi Fon found this sort of thing distasteful.

"Charmed I'm sure, so how long have you two been together?" Isshin asked as he looked back and forth between them, holding back a laugh at their expressions. Byakuya gave no reaction other than a slight widening of his deep dark eyes while Soi Fon's cheeks turned red, a look of shock marring her features.

"You misunderstand. We are work colleagues only." Byakuya excused, Soi Fon nodding her firm agreement, not that she found Byakuya unattractive, and the same was true of Byakuya.

"You brought a work colleague as a date to a ball?" Isshin prompted teasingly,

"Hai. We are friends, so I agreed to come at Yoruichi-sama's request." Soi Fon replied, which was close enough to the truth. It seemed Isshin still doubted them, but let it drop as a dark haired woman approached with a bright smile.

"Well, whatever the case I insist you come to my house for Christmas." He said as the woman latched onto his arm, "Konbanwa Arisawa-san, I was wondering when you would appear." He added in greeting to the woman at his side, giving her a warm smile before returning his attention to the couple before him.

"I really wouldn't want to impose on you at such an…important time of year." Soi Fon objected with a somewhat forced smile. In truth she had never really grasped the importance of Christmas, though of course she had celebrated it on many occasions. In her youth she had spent it with her family, and then with Yoruichi. After that she didn't bother to celebrate it, though her squad insisted on throwing parties.

"Christmas is about family! Of course you have to come!" Isshin exclaimed as Byakuya closed his eyes again. _He still believes we are romantically involved._

"We would be delighted." Byakuya replied politely with a slight incline of his head, his eyes shifting to Soi Fon, who nodded her agreement. It was easier to be polite and agree than risk offence by refusal, "Soi Fon, would you care to dance?" Byakuya asked, not waiting for a response as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, nodding to Isshin to excuse them.

"Kuchiki-san…This probably isn't the best time to tell you but." Soi Fon began as Byakuya rested one hand on her waist and held her hand with a gentle yet firm grip. As he took a step and pulled her along Soi Fon stumbled and looked up at him with an embarrassed blush, "I don't know how to dance." She added as she tried to straighten up, resting her hand gingerly on his firm shoulder.

"Simply follow my feet." He replied, thankful that it was a fairly slow song playing at that moment. Across the room Rukia was dancing with Ichigo, or perhaps swaying was a more ample word. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders while he had hers around her waist so that there was barely an inch between them.

"This is nice." Rukia sighed as she snuggled into Ichigo's shoulder, feeling his intake of breath against the top of her head. Her reply was a low hum of agreement along with a slight tightening of his arms around her waist.

"Hey Rukia, look over there." Ichigo said in an amused voice as he nodded over to Byakuya, where Rukia could see him standing with Soi Fon in his arms, both slightly apart. It seemed he was teaching her to dance as she looked down at their feet and tried to follow.

"Nii-sama seems to be having fun." Rukia replied as she looked at her brother's stoic face, but beneath that she could see the warmth in his eyes. _Perhaps this was something he did with Hisana-nee…_ She thought as she returned her attention to Ichigo. "I can't wait to get home tonight." She sighed as she leaned her head on his chest,

"Oh?" Ichigo said questioningly, the Shinigami looking up at him impishly,

"Well, my back is all healed now…" She replied suggestively as she stood on tiptoe and pressed a small kiss to his lips. With a small smirk Ichigo leaned down and more firmly captured her lips, neither noticing as a small pink blur whizzed by.

"Yachiru-chan!" Hanataro called as he hurried after the smaller girl, who was overly excited about the ball. She had never been to a ball like this, so she was in full explorer mode as she darted about the hall. To keep pace with her Hanataro had abandoned his jacket in the coat room, leaving him in his bowtie, tied by Yumichika, white shirt and red sash, also fastened by Yumichika.

"Come on Hana-Hana!" Yachiru cried as she stopped in the middle of the crowded dance floor with a bright smile. She was wearing a pink dress, slightly darker than her hair, that was tied with a bow at the back and flowed down to the top of her ankles, leaving her pink sandals in full view. She looked very pretty.

"Hai-hai!" The medic replied as he hurried forward, running a hand self-consciously through his newly cut hair. When Yumichika had dragged him to the hairdressers he had been expecting just a trim, a tidy up, but what he got was quite different. His hair was extremely short at the back, but gradually lengthened at the front, where it reached his jaw line, and his bangs had been brushed out to the sides so he didn't have a fringe. He had to admit it did look nice, but he still wasn't sure it was really 'him.'

"Dance Hana-Hana!" Yachiru ordered as she jumped into his chest, the medic blushing and stumbling back a few steps as he pried her off. With a smile he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders while he rested his on her hips and led her in a small circle. "Faster Hana-Hana!" Yachiru ordered impatiently,

"But Yachiru-chan, this is a slow song. You're supposed to dance slowly." Hanataro replied anxiously as the small pink haired girl frowned and pouted cutely, "I'm sure the next song will be a lot faster." He added, this seeming to appease the small girl, who broke into a smile and swayed contentedly. Not far off Ishida was slowly dancing with Tatsuki, both surprised that the other could dance.

"You just didn't seem like the dancing type." Ishida replied with a small smile, Tatsuki laughing loudly as he turned her in a circle,

"You thought I was just a tom boy?" She retorted, laughing louder at Ishida's sheepish blush. As they continued their banter Sado stood at the edge of the floor with Ururu, who stood on a chair so that she could dance with him. They didn't really talk about anything, Ururu was too shy and Sado didn't have much to say. They got a lot of odd stares from the younger students, but the adults thought it was kind the way Sado had offered to take this small girl to the Ball.

"Ururu looks like she's having fun." Yoruichi said quietly as she leaned her head on Urahara's shoulder, enjoying the musty scent of his suit and hair. In all their time apart this was what she missed the most, his comforting scent. Looking over at the young girl Urahara could help but smile,

"Yes, this night turned out quite well don't you think?" He added, pressing a small kiss to her shoulder so that no one would notice. It was hard having her in his arms but not being able to kiss her properly, however it was fun taking a few small chances at being found out. It added a thrill to the relationship.

"Excuse me, would you be Schiffer-san's parents?" A woman's voice asked, both of them turning to see a young woman with long brown hair and glasses. Judging by the question they correctly assumed that this woman was his teacher.

"Ah, no. Ulquiorra-san is my nephew, I'm afraid his parents died in a car accident not so long ago. This is Shihoin Yoruichi, my partner." He added as he rested his hand on the small of Yoruichi's back and smiled at her. Yoruichi smiled and nodded her agreement as she shook hands with the young woman and went on to talk about Ulquiorra's progress. Not far off Toshiro was dancing slowly with Karin, who was curious about the pretty girl with dark hair that Toshiro was keeping an eye on.

"Hinamori Momo, she's a very important friend of mine…We've been together since we were children; she was the only family I ever knew." Toshiro explained as he looked across at his childhood friend, who was currently dancing with Hisagi. Karin nodded her understanding as she looked at her own sister, who was laughing at something Jinta had said,

"I guess I know the feeling. Yuzu and I are twins, so we've always been together. I'd say we're closer than anyone else in our family." She replied with a warm look, returning her attention to Toshiro. Shifting her gaze again she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she could ever be as cute as that Hinamori girl.

"You look really nice." Hisagi complimented as he held Hinamori gently in his arms. She was wearing a long flowing black dress with a matching silk bun cover in her hair, the same general shape and style as her usual turquoise one. Instead of having her bangs thick she had just two small locks of hair at the sides of her head, both slightly curled, and her fringe was elegantly swept to the side.

"Arigato Hisagi-kun…You look very handsome too." She added, having never seen him in a human suit before. It looked really good on him, even if it did hide his muscular body. He looked very refined, though he still kept a touch of his roguish looks due to the tattoo and scars on his cheeks. At the door Yumichika took a peek inside, smiling warmly at the sight of Hanataro and Yachiru having so much fun.

"Yumichika! Anything going on down there?" Ikkaku's voice called from a tree, the beautiful Shinigami quickly using Shunpo to appear at his friends side. With a sigh Yumichika perched on the edge of the tree branch,

"Nothing at all." He replied in satisfaction. So far there had been no Hollow activity whatsoever, even in the town, where Renji had gone patrolling with Kira. Matsumoto was up on the roof, not even visible from were they sat, nor were they paying attention. If they had been paying attention they may have noticed that the Covert Ops operative keeping an eye on Rangiku had been knocked unconscious.

* * *

On the roof Rangiku sat on the edge of the wall looking out at the lit up town, the stars shining down from above. She could tell everyone was having fun, there was a slightly elated feel to their reiatsu, but even though she was glad they were having fun she couldn't feel happy herself. She was so worried about everything that had happened concerning Gin. He hadn't been found yet, so she had no idea if he was alright, and not only that but she was in trouble too.

The Covert Ops was keeping a close eye on her, in fact she knew there was one sitting in a tree below watching her, just waiting for her to put a foot out of line. The problem was that Gin had no idea she was being watched, so if he did suddenly show up she would be in trouble.

"Gin, you baka! You better be okay!" She said quietly, knowing that she couldn't be heard from where she was, besides it was now a well known fact that she loved the silver haired idiot. She couldn't help it if she was glad he'd escaped.

"Careful what ya say Ran-chan. Anyone could hear ya up here." A familiar voice said, her heart skipping a beat as she looked over her shoulder to see Gin, only he looked a little different. He'd obviously cleaned up a lot and had his hair trimmed, but as well as that he seemed to be wearing a Gigai.

"What are you doing? I'm being watched by an operative!" Rangiku hissed in alarm as she turned to face him, her eyes darting around worriedly. She had expected to find a group of operatives surrounding her at any minute, but so far nothing had happened,

"I know, I had ya friend sleep for a while." He replied simply as he approached and nodded towards the tree, where Rangiku could just see the black outline of the operative slumped in the tree.

"Are you insane? They'll think I did it, or at best they'll figure out I've had contact with you!" She snapped in reply as she turned back to Gin and found herself staring at his chest. She felt his hands on her hips, slowly guiding her away from the edge of the wall to the centre of the roof.

"I know, don't worry Ran. You can tell them ya saw me, it doesn't matter. They can't find me as long as I wear this." He replied as he held up his arm, pulling his sleeve down to show her a delicate silver bracelet. It was only then that she realised she couldn't feel him. Usually she could feel his reiatsu, but it was like he wasn't really standing there. "Aporro-Granz made these. They blot out your reiatsu so that only Arrancar can find you, and ya can pass through objects at will. I only have ta appear ta who I want ta see me, and right now you're the only one. Humans and Shinigami can just walk right through me, they wouldn't even know I was there." He explained as he pulled Rangiku closer and began to slow dance with her,

"Gin, what are you doing?" Rangiku asked in confusion as she followed his lead, the two of them just dancing beneath the moonlight to the music coming from the crowded hall.

"Dancing with you Ran-chan, what did ya think?" He retorted with a mischievous smile as he looked down at her, though Rangiku didn't seem to see the humour of the situation.

"You know what I meant! What are you doing here?" She asked, her expression telling him she expected a serious answer this time.

"When I got through I began ta follow some of your friends around, and I heard about this ball. It sounded fun, so I decided ta come and see ya, that's all…I just wanted ta see ya Ran." He added as he pulled her a little closer, the strawberry blonde smiling as she leaned her head on his chest and let him lead her.

"Baka." She said quietly, Gin smiling as he leaned his head on hers, making sure to keep an eye on the operative. He didn't want the guy to wake up and see Ran swaying up here on her own, it would look a little suspicious.

* * *

"Orihime…I am glad I came here." Ulquiorra said as they slow danced, the redhead beaming up at him as she stepped a little closer. "Living with Urahara and going to school…It has been a unique experience." He added with a far off look, his tone troubling Orihime. He had been talking like this all evening, almost as if he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Ulquiorra, I'm glad you're here too…I never thought I'd say this when I first met you, but…I…I…" Orihime trailed off, her cheeks turning red as her grip on his shoulders tightened. _Why can't I say it? Why can't I just tell him I like him?_

"Ladies and Gentleman, can I have your attention please!" A voice from the stage called. Orihime and Ulquiorra turned with everyone else to see the Principal on stage, along with a small table that held a delicate tiara with a bouquet of flowers and an elegant crown with a golden sceptre. "It is time to name the Snow King and Snow Queen of this year's Christmas Ball!" He announced, a cheer sounding at the announcement.

There were a series of loud murmurs as the girls of the room stood together or beside their dates excitedly, though the men seemed slightly less enthusiastic about the whole affair. The only consolation about being crowned King was that you got to stand beside a pretty girl for a few photos and have a slow dance with her.

"Alright, our judges have determined that the Snow Queen of Karakura High School this year is…Inoue Orihime-san!" The middle aged man announced with a smile as he looked expectantly out at the crowd. Beside him Orihime looked shocked, almost horrified as a spotlight swept the crowd and found her. Seeing that she wasn't moving Ulquiorra rested a gentle hand on the small of her back and led her towards the stage steps.

At the steps she looked back at him anxiously, the Espada smiling warmly and nodding for her to continue. Taking a deep breath Orihime walked up onto the stage, her cheeks bright red as the principle smiled and placed the tiara on her head, taking her hand as he handed her the bouquet of winter flowers, most of them red and purple.

"Congratulations Inoue-san, and now for our Snow King." The principle continued as he released Orihime and left her standing idly beside him on the stage. "The Snow King of Karakura High School this year is…Schiffer Ulquiorra-san!" He announced, the spotlight falling on a mildly surprised Ulquiorra, who was still at the bottom of the stairs where he had stayed to wait for Orihime. Stepping onto the stage Ulquiorra bent down slightly so that the principle could put the crown on his head and hand him the sceptre. "Ladies and Gentleman, your Snow King and Snow Queen!" The middle aged man presented as he stepped away.

Ulquiorra and Orihime linked arms and stood patiently as cheers went up and pictures were taken, confetti falling from above the stage like snow. Looking at Orihime Ulquiorra could tell she was still nervous, but excited at the same time. She beamed at him genuinely as the cameras flashed at them, though they slowly died down and then the principle returned to the stage.

"Will the Snow King and Snow Queen please take their places and lead the next dance!" He ordered, Yoruichi taking the flowers and sceptre as they walked down the steps. Once at the centre of the floor Orihime seemed to go pale, the eyes of everyone in the school watching as Ulquiorra slowly took her in his arms. Orihime gripping his shoulders painfully as she stood close to him, her arms quivering slightly at all the attention she was receiving.

"Relax." Ulquiorra breathed in her ear, feeling another shiver run through her as he smiled and nuzzled her neck gently. As the music played they danced slowly, other couples gradually joining them on the dance floor, and then the attention was gone. Orihime relaxed into his hold and her nervous quivering stopped, her head leaning on his shoulder in relief.

"I was so nervous!" She giggled quietly as she pulled back a little, Ulquiorra smiling as he nodded his agreement,

"Hai, you were shaking the whole time." He agreed, watching the redhead blush in embarrassment, "Don't worry, I doubt anyone noticed." He assured gently as he took another look around the crowded room at all the friends he had made. Ururu, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Jinta, even Tatsuki. _I will miss them greatly…_

"Ulquiorra…Is something wrong? You've been a little strange tonight…" Orihime said quietly, Ulquiorra trying not to let anything show on his face as he pulled back.

"I assure you I am quite well Orihime." He replied as he pulled her closer again, _she is beginning to get suspicious…I must leave before she discovers my intentions…_ He thought as he took in her scent. It was so light and familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. "If I had a heart, I know it would have belonged to you." He whispered before pulling back,

"What?" Orihime said. She had heard, she just didn't think she'd heard correctly, but all Ulquiorra did was smile before turning and disappearing into the crowd, heading in the direction of the main doors. _He wouldn't…He decided to stay!_ She thought as he disappeared from sight. For some reason she couldn't move, _go after him! Move! Move! Move!_ But she was frozen to the spot until suddenly his reiatsu disappeared. Ulquiorra was gone.

* * *

Looking at the bracelet on his wrist Ulquiorra turned back to the open doors of the school, knowing that at least Orihime will have realised he had disappeared. _I have to hurry…Gomenasai Orihime._ He thought as he turned his back, though there was a strange tug in his chest that wanted him to turn around, go back, take Orihime in his arms and…and then he wasn't sure what, but the urge was strong.

Ignoring this urge Ulquiorra began to walk away, using Sonido as soon as he reached the main street. There was only one place big enough for a Garganta where no one would see it, and he wasn't the only one who knew that. _I have to hurry._

* * *

Orihime ran to the door, barging through couples as she went. Outside she looked around, her chest heaving slightly as she began to worry. _What if I can't get to him in time? What if I can't stop him?_ She thought frantically, panic beginning to grip her chest as her eyes darted about the car park,

"Orihime? What happened?" Tatsuki asked worriedly as she came up behind Orihime, knowing something was wrong since she had been one of the couples barged out of the way. The redhead turned with a single tear falling down her cheek. That was all Tatsuki needed, "Ishida! Round them up!" She shouted at the doorway, where the Quincy had been waiting for instructions.

"Ulquiorra's gone." Orihime said tearfully, Tatsuki nodding her understanding as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"It's okay, we'll find him, but where did he go?" Tatsuki asked, the redhead shaking her head. _If Ulquiorra's going he'll have used a Garganta, there's no way we can stop him! He's probably already gone!_ "Alright! Ulquiorra's gone, let's split up and find him!" Tatsuki instructed, Orihime remaining in her own thoughts, _wait! What was is Toshiro-kun said? They found Ulquiorra last time because…Because the park is one of the only places big enough! The park! It has to be the park!_

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted after her as she took off, but as he went to follow he felt Rukia's restraining hand on his wrist. "Rukia?" He said in confusion as he looked back at the petite girl, who had a firm look on her face.

"Don't worry. I know where she's going." She assured as she took out her Soul Candy, Ichigo nodding as he pulled his Substitute Badge out of his pocket and looked at Tatsuki. The sporty girl nodded, she would hide his body somewhere for him.

* * *

By this point Orihime had already turned the corner and was running in the direction of the park, which wasn't all that far from the school. Up above the sky had clouded over and the temperature had risen slightly, but Orihime didn't have time to stop to catch her breath and think about how hot she was. The only thing she could think about was Ulquiorra.

The way he smiled at her when she entered the classroom, the way he let her clutch his arm when she was scared, the way he comforted her when she was sad, the way he whispered her name in her ear, how he looked when he was asleep, his comforting scent, the feel of his protective arms around her and most of all the way his eyes warmed up when he looked at her. _He can't leave! Ulquiorra!_

Her heels clicked loudly on the pavement as she ran through the town, the few people out looking at her strangely. It wasn't everyday you saw a beautiful young woman running down the street in a white gown with a tiara. She looked like a princess. Her heart pounded, her legs ached and her ears were filled by the sound of her breathing.

She cried out as she stumbled, her ankle twisting painfully, but still she didn't stop. Stumbling again she pulled off her shoes and continued running, her feet screaming out as she ran down the rough path. Finally the park came into view, but she couldn't be too happy, she could feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu again, and she could see the first signs of the Garganta.

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed as he looked at the silver bracelet in his hand. He had just pressed the button and already a thin black strip was beginning to form in the air before him. All he had to do was use his reiatsu and force it open, then he could step through. He'd be in Hueco Mundo, where he belonged. _I should never have come here in the first place…emotions just complicate things._

Reaching out his hand Ulquiorra sliced it through the Garganta, pouring his reiatsu into it and watching as it opened into a large jagged hole. He could see nothing on the other side as yet, he would have to wait until it was solidified before he could step through.

As he waited he couldn't help but think about Orihime and all they had been through. He had kidnapped her, and been very cruel, but despite that she had taken him in when he found himself stranded. She had accepted him for who and what he was. She took him to lunch, the arcade, the movies, got him involved with her friends… _She did more for me than I ever deserved._

As the door solidified into an oblong he began to pick out the rough horizon of Hueco Mundo. It didn't take that much longer before he could clearly see the calm desert on the other side, the reverse crescent moon shining down and the cool sandy air blowing through to caress his cheek. _Home sweet home…_

With a sigh Ulquiorra took one last look at the world that had, for a short time, been his home. _I will be glad to be rid of these emotions._ He thought as regret and sadness tugged at his heart. It was time to step through, so he started walking.

"Ulquiorra! Wait!" Orihime's voice cried, Ulquiorra's eyes widening as he felt a firm pressure on his back, red hair billowing out on either side as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, just three steps away from Hueco Mundo. As he stopped he could feel Orihime shaking as she cried into the back of his black jacket, her small hands gripping his shirt tightly,

"Orihime…" He said quietly, cursing her for coming. It was going to be much harder to leave with her here.

"Ulquiorra!" Another voice cried, the Arrancar turning to see another unwelcome face. Ichigo had appeared a few feet away, Rukia appearing not long after. Further off he could feel more Shinigami, though none had made a move to stop him yet. A moment later he was confronted by Yoruichi, Urahara and Ururu, who looked at him like a hurt puppy.

"Please don't go." Orihime said quietly as she cried against his back, her grip loosening as Ulquiorra took her hands and gently pried them away. She looked up as he turned to her with sad green eyes, his forehead leaning on her gently.

"I cannot stay here Orihime. Ishida was correct. I am Hollow, I will always be Hollow. Nothing will ever change that." He replied quietly, the redhead gripping his hands tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You think that's an excuse? So you're a Hollow? You think we give a damn about that? We accepted you! You're one of us!" Ichigo shouted angrily, the Espada looking at him in surprise before shifting his gaze to Ishida. The Quincy looked surprised at finding Ulquiorra's eyes on him, but nodded his agreement with Ichigo.

"I must admit I have been a little…hasty in my judgement of you." Ishida admitted, Ulquiorra looking at him in surprise before turning his attention back to Orihime,

"It isn't just that I am Hollow and belong in Hueco Mundo…I am putting you in danger by remaining. Every Hollow that comes across us will come for me, and you'll get in the cross fire. It's already happened twice, and you've been hurt because of me three times. I don't want you to die because of my selfish desire to be close to you." He explained, Orihime's grey eyes looking up at him desperately. She couldn't bare the thought of knowing she wouldn't see him again, and if he left she knew he wouldn't be coming back.

"Please…Don't leave me…I want you to stay. I don't care if I could get hurt! I can protect myself! Just don't leave me!" She cried, surprised as she found herself crushed to Ulquiorra's chest. His arms were so gentle as he held her against his chest and stroked her hair.

"Don't say such things…You know I have no heart." He said as he pulled back and turned away, feeling Orihime fall to her knees behind him.

"Ulquiorra…Just because you don't have a heart physically it doesn't mean that you don't have one emotionally…What are your emotions telling you now?" Urahara asked, Ulquiorra's eyes widening slightly as he paused. In truth his emotions were going haywire. He wanted to go forward, but he wanted to stay. The only thing he knew above all else was that he didn't want to leave Orihime. He wanted to stay with her for the rest of his eternal life, _but isn't that selfish?_

"Gomen." Ulquiorra murmured as he took two steps forward and looked through the Garganta. "Sayonara." He added. Behind him Orihime kept her eyes shut tightly as tears poured down her cheeks. She heard a barely audibly zip that signalled the Garganta had closed and held her breath, _he's gone…he's really gone!_ "Let's go home." His voice said, Orihime's eyes opening wide as she looked up at him, "Orihime." He added as he held his hand out to her.

Before he could even register her movement he found Orihime against is chest crying her eyes out, his hand still held out to where she had been kneeling on the ground. He slowly closed his arms around her and turned his face into her hair, in taking that flowery scent that he could never figure out.

"Gomenasai…I know it is selfish of me, but…I want to stay with you." He confessed as he looked down at her, Orihime standing on tiptoe to bring their mouths closer. Ulquiorra slowly leaned down, his eyes beginning to close as something passed over his vision, something small and white. Ulquiorra pulled back and looked around, "What is this?" He wondered aloud, Orihime breaking out into a bright smile,

"It's snowing Ulquiorra! It's really snowing!" She exclaimed as she pulled back with a bright laugh, the others all rushing forward to crowd them. With a cry of 'Onii-chan!' Ururu was lifting into Ulquiorra's arms as the rest of his friends crowded around him. He was clapped on the back and shoulders, hugged, kissed on the cheek and had his hair ruffled. _Gomenasai Loly…I found my home…It's right here._


End file.
